Total drama cruise
by 1602jaw
Summary: Chris has start up into a new season. This time, it on a cruise ship with different competitors to win for the grand prize. Would they survive? Find out in total drama cruise.
1. Chapter 1

"Yo, hi, my name is Chris Mclean, the star of this new season. You might be wondering. Why I haven't appear in that new baby show. Well, the producers thought I was too mature to be on the series. So, we talk a little about stuff, with them agreeing that I should continue this new season on a cruise ship. Not just a ordinary cruise ship but a cruise through every universe. So, in this new season, we will have new contestants to be in this competition to win not two, not three, not even four but nine million dollars. Wow, that would hurt a lot for a country to spend away with that amount of money. So, these new contestants aren't going to be, not only the returning old ones but a grand new ones from different worlds that means, we are boosting the show up, everyone! Oh, and these characters will have to face Aton of harsh ship through this voyage. So, tune in this time for total drama cruise!"

**Here are the list from a anime and cartoon that can only be allow, so if there a show that isn't here, then I am truly apologize. These are the only ones that I know. So, here the list that you want a character from these shows. Remember, choose one of them in each. Do not choose a lot from one of them.**

( corpse party )

( Secret of kells )

( kill la kill )

( metalocalypse )

( archer )

( ed edd n eddy )

( neptunia )

( he man and master of the universe )

( thundercats )

( goblin slayer )

( happy sugar life )

( my hero academia )

( panty and stocking with garderbelt )

( made in abyss )

( Harvey beak )

( transformers )

( konosuba )

( king of the hill )

( dororo )

( moomin )

( Astro boy )

( gravity fall )

( GI Joe a real American hero )

( Pokémon )

( any total drama characters )

**Choose one of these characters each and the votes will be reveal on July 12 and the first competition will be on July 16. You can also give me any location to travel for a competition. So, these care the choices and I hope you enjoy it. so vote now from the list and your wishes will come true. Also, sent the votes through pm or review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so apparently I forgot to add something important. There will be some exceptions to add more characters. I will allow three or four more characters from the same series. If there is more than four, then they would be part of the series but aren't involved. I also forgot that I will have to add more characters from these series onto the crossover since I need to made the show more interesting by adding a few more. Like I say, the show will start on the 16, so if the list of characters aren't full, then I will have to add more by myself. **

**So, here are the series that I forgot to put on my last list: **

**( attack on titan ). **

**( darling in the franxx ). **

**( demon slayer ). **

**( wacky races ). **

**( loud house ). **

**Anyways, these are the choices. Choose well and we will see the result. **


	3. Chapter 3 here the lisssst!

**These are the result of the listsssss: **

Rolf ( ed edd n eddy )

Eddy ( ed edd n eddy )

Clemont ( Pokémon )

Ash Ketchum ( Pokémon )

Sammy ( total drama series )

Fumikage tokoyami ( my hero academia )

Aqua ( konosuba )

Wendy corduroy ( gravity fall )

Stocking ( panty and stocking )

Mako ( kill la kill )

Peter perfect ( wacky races )

Armin ( attack on titan )

Brendan ( secret of kells )

Priest ( goblin slayer )

Murderface ( metalocalypse )

Scott ( total drama series )

Lindsay ( total drama series )

DJ ( total drama series )

Eva ( total drama series )

**Ok, some of them are mines but I need to fill in the characters a bit. Now, this isn't the final result yet, so there will be chance to have characters from a series to be in the show. So, choose any of these characters before the show start and we will begin, very soon. After the show begin and if you have a character that you like from these shows, then they will appear as guest stars or cameos. So, here are some finale, more shows to pick on. **

( teenage mutant ninja turtles )

( wolf children )

( asterix and Obelix )

( shield hero )

( that time I got reincarnated as a slime )

( cell at work )

( hero 108 )

( Symbiotic titan )

( James Bond )

( skunk fu )

( American dad )

**This is another chance to cast a vote from these series and I hope you stay tune. **


	4. Chapter 4 here the updates lisssst

**Here is the final, final, final, votes: **

Rolf ( ed edd n eddy )

Eddy ( ed edd n eddy )

Clemont ( Pokémon )

Ash Ketchum ( Pokémon )

Sammy ( total drama series )

Fumikage tokoyami ( my hero academia )

Aqua ( konosuba )

Wendy corduroy ( gravity fall )

Stocking ( panty and stocking )

Mako ( kill la kill )

Peter perfect ( wacky races )

Armin ( attack on titan )

Brendan ( secret of kells )

Priestess ( goblin slayer )

Murderface ( metalocalypse )

Scott ( total drama series )

Lindsay ( total drama series )

DJ ( total drama series )

Eva ( total drama series )

Ryuko ( kill la kill )

Satoshi ( corpse party )

Yuka ( corpse party )

Mighty ray ( hero 108 )

Terry ( American dad )

Michaelangelo ( tmnt )

Beastman ( he man and the master of the universe )

**This is it, everyone. The series will begin as I promise. If any of you want to cast the votes, I will allow it one more chance to include your characters from these shows into this series. After the series begin, I will not accept anymore but I will allow non involved characters. So, stay tune, everyone. If you have any questions, use pm or review. **


	5. Chapter 5 the first cruise, part 1

"Welcome to this new season of fun and destruction with today theme is cruising" Chris Mclean announce "This season, we going to have 21 new competitors to be in this new season with only about 6 old veterans returning. Now, a lot of You viewers think that this is another world tour again, but it's not. Today, we are making this challenges on the cruise throughout the world. From calm and peaceful landscape to body horror fantasy. This season is going to fill with a rim of action and drama. oh, and here there are, now. Coming downtown on the deck of New York"

A bus pull by, opening a old competitor name, Sammy.

"Sammy" Chris Mclean announce and walk toward her for greets "it nice to have you back onto the show, even if your stay was a bit short live".

"Oh, thanks you, It is really good to be back for this new season" Sammy replied "also, I'm Samey".

"Are you sure? Because it said here that your name is sammy" chris pulling out the papers that her names on it.

"That...uhhhh, probably a mistake on my application paper" Sammy assure chris.

"whatever then" Chris then notice something, off "so, where's your twin sister, Amy?"

"Who?"

"You know, your superior sister. The one I got confuse with back on...whatever that season is called?"

"Oh her, she's in a...difficulty situation" Samey comment with a nervous look.

"What kind of difficulties?" Chris asked.

"She...kinda gotten sick while we were getting here" Samey mention "I think it might be the food that we pack"

_Flashback, Amy is waiting at the location of the total drama bus stop. She is waiting for her sister to bring food because she too lazy-I mean, Samey is too lazy and she had to do as command. Samey arrive with the food, which is a noodle in a cup. Amy was not pleased. _

_"_Here ( pant ) it ( pant ) is ( pant ) amy" Samey said, catching her breath from all those runnings from home to here.

"Ugh, it about time", Amy snarky, relieved, "you know how long I had been waiting here?"

Amy observe the noddle cup and see something that offend her "really, you have to bring me a noodle cup with carrots. What? you think I'm fat?!"

"No"

"Good Because I'm taking yours" Amy throw the cup at samey and take Samey, expire snack that she doesn't know from her bag.

"But Amy, that.."

"What?" Amy asked, rudely while crunching these expire chips which are not very in a good shape.

_Flashback ended_

_"_huh" Chris said, passing it off anyways "well, okay then. At least there isn't going to be a mixed up between you two, again"

After she step aside, Chris continue "anyways, up next returning is everyone favorite cast, Dawn"

Dawn stepped out of the bus with an expression of mystic and fantasy with her long, pale hair.

"Good to have you back, dawn" chris congrats her return, but she instead did not take any greetings "you should Thanks the fans for it because they really want you to return for this season".

"it is a grave mistake to bring me here" dawn said, chilling "you know, the great danger that might unfold ahead?"

"Yeah, But it for the tv ratings" chris mention, ignoring her speaking ways "plus, like I said, the fans really want to see a comback of you. Be grateful for that".

"I am not grateful, Mclean".

"Whatever, Just step aside and let me do the talking".

Dawn walk over to samey, fearing the worst to come.

"Hi, I'm samey" samey trying to be friend with her "you might know me from.."

"I have heard of you".

"You do?"

"Yes, the wind and the animals from that island told me more about you".

"Oh, I thought you meant by you seeing me on TV", samey didn't expected that type of answer.

"I never watch much on tv" dawn state "mostly, it doesn't sound that interesting".

A mean looking women step out of the bus in a tough but angry manner to chris, while holding her bags that have something very heavy in it.

"Sup Eva, it's really good to have you back on the show" Chris greeted with Eva coming toward Chris, "Even if you were voted off, twice".

"Listen Chris, I'm not going to be vote off this season, nor I will let you or your sick games of yours get in my way of achieving it, got it?!" Eva threaten, getting really too close to Chris face.

"Uhhh, alright, just go stand with Samey and Dawn", Chris said, making Eva letting him go and walk toward Samey. Dawn sense something is wrong with Eva, with the wind blowing the feel on Eva to her.

"I sense You have too much anger in your mind, my friend" Eva state, looking at Eva "you must try to found some relaxation".

"What did you just say?" Eva asked, offended by her demand, "you think those mystics words of yours knows my thoughts?"

"I am not sensing your thoughts" Eva explains "rather, your lack of thoughts because of the stress and anger surronding your head".

"Oh, that it! Your dead!" Eva heading toward dawn but was cut short by Samey.

"Woah! easy girl! Can we just save it for later, please" samey said between the two, feeling great relieved that none of them will start a conflict at the very start.

"Next up, we have DJ", chris announces.

DJ come out of the bus, with a normal and confident look. This suprise Chris a little bit, expected a scream or terrified look.

"DJ, it really great to have you back onto the show, dude", Chris greet DJ, "Seem's like your attuide change when we last met you".

"thanks you, my man" DJ replied and then remark "Well you know, I been thinking a while during my absence from those three seasons, and I thought that I could approve some ways to reach to the finale"

"Really, like what?" Chris asked, curious.

"Well, first off" DJ declare "for now on, I'm going to stay tough and not be Afraid of anything because I am now, a team player like those early season, So Chris, throw at any challenge to me you want".

"You really mean it?" Chris asked, grinning.

"Of coarse, if it means to get me to the finale, then Bring it on".

"Very well then, go stand with the others".

DJ walk toward the other contestants, but then He notice a familiar face. It was Eva, which he wasn't thrill to meet, "Sup everyone...and Eva".

"DJ", Eva said, not wanting to greet one of her traitors.

After DJ left, another old return, came out of the bus "Scott, our old villainous dude return".

"Yeah, whatever 'dude'" Scott said, getting this over with "so, whens the new losers are coming, anyways?"

"Oh, they'll be here, very soon" Chris replied, while dastardly sliding his hands together.

"Uhh, okay..." Scott response, weirded out by Chris manners and just walk over to the others, recognized some of them "Hey, aren't you that cry baby from those early seasons?"

"Yep, but that all from the past and now, I am more confident than ever, thanks to mama".

"Sure, sure" Scott then notice someone familiar, "Hey, never expect you to come back here. Seem's pretty out of character for you to just compete another season. I would have thought the-"

"Don't try threaten me", dawn warn, "if you try ever mess with me, your old past will haunt you, again".

"Pfft, Oh please, I already deal with it" Scott cross his arms in confident because he already ate it up.

Another old cast return, coming out of the bus "Lindsay, it's nice to have you back. We surely need more hotties like you, blonde".

"It really nice to be here, Macbeth" Lindsay said, mistaken his name.

"Umm, actually, my last name is McLean" Chris corrected himself

"Really, because I thought that was your...oh, right" Lindsay replied, walking toward the other side.

"Hi guys, and hi DJ", Lindsay hug DJ, giving him a comfort, but very heartwarming feel to meet an old veteran from last season. Eva however, wasn't glad she return, "It's good to have you back, big guy".

"Thanks Lindsay", DJ greet, "And I'm glad you came back too. You know how weird it would be, if I'm the only old contestant to come back".

"Uhhh, excuse you", Eva said, "I'm still here, too".

"Oh, hi Evi", Lindsay accidently pronounce her name, irritating Eva, "I like your new look".

"It's Eva, and my look is still the same, moron".

"Wait, you Eva?" Lindsay was confuse, "I thought you were that guy from Revenge of the island. What was his name again, Jo?"

Eva growl.

"Anyways, that wraps up our old casts returns, now.." Chris announce But was interrupted by Samey.

"Wait, is that it? What about the others?" Samey asked.

"Yeah, I mean, it felt so small. Don't you think?" DJ said, agreeing with samey.

"I'm actually somewhat glad we don't have more", Scott disagree, "Trust me, we don't need to have Courtney to come back, after what she did on All Star".

"Seriously, you still mad about that?" DJ asked.

"Of coarse".

"Yeah, unfortunately, we didn't bring back much of the old cast back. Probably because of the new shows that keeps stealing my formula and are trying to steal my old casts" Chris explains "so this is the best I could do. There are some that wanted to return, but it's too late. So, any questions?"

They all remain silent, while Chris continue his announcement, "Exactly. like I say, new competitors from different worlds will arrive and they aren't ordinary. They're something more out of this world than you think, my friends; and here they are. Well, actually, one of them is here. Others have to get here by they own transportation because I'm pretty much cheap".

"Say the guy, who owns a plane, a dimensional portals, and a controlled island" Scott utter to himself.

A young, blue hair boy is riding on a pig with a bunch of backages and stuff on him.

"Hello, Chris, I am Rolf, son of a shepherd" Rolf greet Chris with his unknown accents.

"Yep, it totally seem so. Welcome to the show, dude" Chris also greet but then smell something that made him cough a alot from Rolf "_Cough, cough, _dude, what is that?"

"That is the stench of my mama, old recipe of spice and splat, yes" Rolf replied "Rolf carry these as a favorite treats of mines, back from my mother land"

"Well, _cough,_ alright then, _cough, _move to the side, _cough cough cough_" Chris tell Rolf which he replied and go stand with the competitors. Of coarse, they smell his treat of his and move away from Rolf, backages that he carry's, except Scott since he use to this, a lot back home.

"Eh, I smell worst" Scott shrugged.

A bus arrive, dropping off a young boy, carrying a bag and a sketch book.

"Aww, it's a young, monk boy" Lindsay remark.

"Pfft, like I would even care" Scott said, not really caring for these new cast, since he only care at all because he can take an opportunity to not be vote off, again.

"I see that you still haven't change" dawn remark, knowing Scott manners during they past season.

"Brendan, coming back from Ireland and arriving here" Chris announced and introduce himself to Brendan "sup dude, what do you have to say about the show?"

"Well, I am new to this and I might be a little b..." Brendan was interrupted by Chris.

"Alright then, move along"

Brendan walk out of sight and walk toward the rest of the cast, while looking at this poster that he got, which advertises this show.

"Hmm, this is a lot different from what I heard by Aisling" Brendan comments, since aisling mention this reality show being fill of "fun" people.

A taxi arrive with a somewhat short kid with black hair.

"Eddy, the greedy trickster of his gang of the cul de sac" Chris said "what sup, my man"

"Hi Chris, where do I get the money!" Eddy asked in his usually manners.

"Now, now, Eddy" Chris replied "you have to earn it by not being the first one to be vote off, alright?"

"Sure do, Bucky low. I'm ready to get my sweet hands on those..." eddy shouted but was stop, when seeing Rolf "rolf!? What are you doing here!?"

"Ah, one of edboys is here, Hmm", Rolf smirking remark.

"Wait, you know this guy. Wow, now this is interesting", Chris comment.

Eddy groan and just walk away. Rolf started to taunt eddy "ready for another round, edboy?"

"Zip it! Rolf" eddy yelled "I only came here for the prize. So how about we make a deal. if I win this competition. You have to make me as your personal master, got it!"

"It a deal, edboy"

"You called him egg boy?" Scott asked.

"No, no, I mean edboy which means, he's a ed and a boy" rolf explain, making Scott stay silent a little bit to piece it together.

"Huh, You know, I'm starting to think that our relationship aren't going to be that easy" Scott comment.

Another taxi arrive, dropping off a girl with blonde hair, and a staff.

"This is priestess and yes, she does have a name" Chris announced "I think"

"It nice to meet you, sir" the priest greeted in her shy and nervous manners.

"Please, called me Chris" chris said, making the priest go to the new cast with Brendan peak interest.

"So, you a priest?" Brendan asked, curiosity.

"Umm, yep, I am a priest and a healer, too" she replied "I use miracles to help anyone from dangerous situations"

"That interesting" Brendan comment "what kind of miracles?"

"Its ummmm..." the priest was interrupted by a sound of metal music, coming from a brutal vehicle, driver by two hooded men with a ugly gentleman on top of a boom box, similar to Duncan first entrance. The vehicle arrive, which this metal man step off.

"Murderface, members of the Dethklok" Chris announced "What ups, wicked dude"

"Don't say, wicked, man" murderface pleaded "just, don't"

Murderface walk away and a bus stop with someone coming out of it.

"Wendy, a family of lumberjack from Gravity fall" Chris introduce.

"Sup chris" Wendy greet by fist pump with Chris, making Brendan, the priest and Rolf confuse while murderface just cringe.

"So, how does it feel to be in this show?" Chris asked "really excited, right?"

"You bet I am. I been watching this series during my dark ages" Wendy replied and whisper "dark age mean school, dude"

"Oh, I get it. Welp, we can talk later because we still have new cast to go"

"Okay", Wendy walk toward them with her carrying a axe shape backpack "sup, everyone. DJ, my man"

DJ and Wendy hi five each other and laugh a little.

"Man, this is the first time, I'm meeting you", Wendy said, "You were always my favorite guy on the show, alongside Geoff".

"Yep, That right" DJ agree "not only that but I am not longer being afraid"

"Really?"

"Yep, from now on. I'm not going to be a scary cat"

"That freaking great, man" Wendy congrats "hey, you want to see my axe that I bring with me"

"An axe?"

"Wait, you have an axe!" Murderface asked in a suprise look.

"Pff, sure I do" Wendy pulled out her huge axe and show it to her new companions with expression of amaze, and suprise "see, what do you guys think?"

"Wow, I never thought of bringing something like that might be useful" samey comment "Well, except my sister"

"God damn it!" Murderface yelled "I should've bring my guitar!"

"Why is everyone amaze by this axe?" Scott asked but was push down by Rolf, who knows so much about axe.

"This is no ordinary axe, fool!" Rolf explains "this is a axe made by the shields of men from generations ago. Carve by the woods men's of cherry trees and forge by the might of war hogs, this is the most powerful axe in the whole century!"

"And how do you know that? Smarty pants" eddy asked in his own insult.

"These rust And carvens are an century old" Rolf replied "Rolf know this because I attended to many world history classes, mr edboy"

"Gggrrrrr", Eddy growl at him, jealous of his ability.

"Yep, That right" Wendy said "I got this recently from eBay for a cheap price. It freaking cool"

Wendy swing around the axe, making cool and awesome acts like swinging up in the air and swinging around her which made DJ scream.

"Oops, sorry that I almost kill you" Wendy apologies.

"Uhh, no sweat" DJ shrugged "I wasn't screaming. I was screaming because I was amaze by your skills. I mean, just looking at it, feels more fantasy than ordinary"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure, you were scare", Scott pointed out.

"Yeah, you just scream like a girl, hahahahaha" eddy rudely comment with Wendy trying to defend it.

"Oh come on, guys" Wendy said "He's probably right. just amaze that all"

"Phew, thank Wendy", DJ appreciate, making Wendy smile for him.

Back to chris, a man came up to him with a red coat.

"Peter perfect, my man. The most skill racer in wacky races, and possibly the least cheater one. What's up"

"Hello, it is very pleasant to be here, you know" peter remark "with all the destruction and racing, I thought that I should take a break from it by entering this competition"

"That very good, dude" Chris said "that really good for you, especially your car, man"

"Indeed. now then, would you mind get your interns and put my car in one of your cargo section", Peter asked, making chris confuse.

"What?"

"Oops, sorry my grateful gentlemen", Peter said "my car is where I go, it goes with me. So, get your gentlemen's here to drive my car, gently onto the cruise ship and We'll be off"

"Heheh, well, you see dude" Chris replied "I was going to said we don't allow vehicles to be on the ship, but..."

Then, Peter perfect car is taken by a tow truck, due to illegal parking. The car is also getting a lot of damage from the back, due to the tow truck poor ways of doing it job which made Peter perfect not so perfect mood. ( sorry, if it cringe anyone ).

"That happens" Chris said "Anyways, let's keep it rolling".

Peter perfect walk away, still having his shock and horrified look.

"Wow, I kinda felt sorry for that dude" Wendy pity him.

"Well, as long is he trust in his own fate" priestess comment "his car is surely to be fine".

"That is true" dawn agree, except "Well, not his insurance, I'm guessing".

"Now then, next up is clemont, the great inventor and trainer of lumiose gym" chris announced with clemont coming out of the bus with a smirk and pushing his glasses up like anime style.

"Hm, thanks you, chris but I am more than a trainer" clemont then announced, the showing off his advance and technology backpack "I am an inventor that you had never seen before! Withness my true determination of reaching the finale with my many advance inventions that I have created!"

"Uh, dude. I already mention you as a inventor" chris said "you don't have to show it off, right now"

"Oops, sorry, I just wanted to do that" clemont apology, scratching his head from embarrassment.

"Anyways, next up, we have ryuko and mako, coming from a bunch naked fighters and living clothing"

Mako came out of the bus, super fast and head toward chris to shake his hand, really fast like blur from transformers.

"Hi, I'm mako, it sooooooo nice to meet you from all the way here", mako introduces herself while gripping his hands.

"Uhhh, thanks"

"Anyways, me and ryuko really love your show. So much so, that I bought Aton of merchandise from your series. Including your underwear" mako mention, her hand stop shaking with Chris.

"well, thanks you, I...Wait, where did you get my underwear?" Chris asked, suspiciously.

"eBay, of coarse" mako answer

"Oh, I see"

while ryuko is carrying Aton of suit case, bags and backages that mako pleaded to bring with her.

"Hey, mako, I need a little help here" ryuko beg for help, which mako responds

"Ok, I'll be right there, right a second" mako replied. Ryuko still holding everything to prevent a fall.

"Anyways, me and ryuko are very huge fan to meet you" mako said "it so nice to have something that isn't involved more fighting but more fun and relaxation".

"Well, thanks you for that info of both of you, again".

"Thanks..oooaaaaahhh! Oh my god! I forgot my special bitty bag!" Mako scream in terror of losing something precious to her.

"Bitty bag?" Chris asked in confusion.

Hallelujah 

"Bitty bag ( turn into a zipper bag ) my precious bag ( mako fainted ) that i always bring with me, through out my child hood ( turn into her youngest self ) So pure and heart, ( turn into a angel and then, turn into a heart ) I can't lose it ( heart broken ) I have to get it back, must get it back, right now!" Mako ran back to the bus, pushing ryuko away, causing a fall of clothing and stuffs onto her.

"Sooo, she seems special" chris comment at ryuko friend.

"Trust me, she is really hard to get use to for a while" ryuko replied, coming out of the pile of items and junks "if you ask, I'm not carrying those again. Get your servents or someone to carry those for me".

She walk toward the groups of newbies with Eva already knowing her personality, because they both make eye contact.

"What are you looking at?" Eva asked, feeling really tick off from ryuko.

"Hmm, nothing" ryuko replied, crossing her arms, back. Eva feels anger and jealous toward her for some reason. Sure, there are others that seems a challenge to her But ryuko, she is very different which made her grip tight than ever.

"Wow, sweet sword" Wendy comment "where do you get that? Did you made it yourself?"

"Actually, not really" ryuko replied "my grandpa made this for me, which isn't a sword; more as a half scissor. It a complicated story".

"A half scissor?" Wendy asked "where the other half?"

"Oh, Let just say, it was stolen by a bunny"

"Pfft, you joking, right?"

"Heh, am I" ryuko smirk, feeling that she and her are going to be the best friend in this competition "so, what your name?"

"Wendy, yours?"

"Ryuko"

"And I am murderface, lady's" murderface introduces himself, trying to impress himself to get lay "I am the leader of my iconic metal band, Dethklok. Yep, that is true".

"Dude, I'm pretty sure it Nathan" Wendy corrected murderface, ruining his chance to get the attraction from the other lady's "also, aren't you the guy, who literally just show his..."

"Shut up!" Murderface told her, wanting to forget that horrible event.

"Next up, our favorite Pokémon catcher, ash Ketchum" chris announces, when ash and Pikachu came out of the bus, confronting chris with confident.

"Wow, it really cool to be here, chris" ash exciting said "right, Pikachu?"

"Pika pika"

"That really nice, ash" chris replied "say, you do remind of someone"

"Really, who?"

"Pikachu?"

"you know" chris mention "he has the same name and looks like you but, with a blue coat. I don't know, probably false memories. It good to have you both on the show"

Ash and Pikachu head straight toward the others, with an excited face, then he see someone that recognizes him. It was his old pal, clemont, which ash and Pikachu proceeds to hug clemont really tightly.

"Clemont! I never expect you to be on the show" ash said, having stop hugging him at this point.

"Well, I do need a day off from all those trainings" clemont replied "not to mention, Aton of payment of damages because of my inventions"

"Oh, well, that really unfortunate" ash said "but it ok, you at least have me and Pikachu, right?"

"Pika, Pikachu"

This made clemont feel a lot better.

"Aww, it a cute mouse" Lindsay said, happily petting Pikachu, which made Pikachu a bit, uncomfortable.

"Pikachu!"

The shock from Pikachu, cause Lindsay to fall down with electricity coming out of her, and also, smokes.

"Sorry about that" ash apologize "he can sometimes be shy"

"Ugh, hope I wont be partner with him" Scott mutter to himself "well, except his rat..."

"Our next one is everyone fan favorite edgy man. It's tokoyami" chris announces, with tokoyami coming with his bags and stuffs "sup dude, I see you have everything to equip with during our maiden voyage"

"Just call me my name, tokoyami", he said, not caring at all of his first introduction.

"Right" chris shrugged "Anyways, welcome to the show, bro"

Brendan see tokoyami really weird to him. He looks like man with a bird head. Sure, the others look weird but there's are outfits while him, has something attach to him. Of coarse, he doesn't want to be rude, so he try to greet him.

"Hi, I'm Brendan"

"Tokoyami", he greet and ignore the boy, without a single mood on him.

Then, before chris can continue, a huge thunder cloud come in and struck down a waterfall, with a figure inside it. It creates thunder and lightning out of it until it spoke "I am aqua, goddess of water and you all shall bow down to me, god of the sea!"

The whole thing stop, revealing aqua true self with her wearing a blue, small skirt and having long light blue hair.

"Wow, That was a amazing entrance", chris applaud, "well done, aqua"

"Thanks you, I..." aqua unfortunately slip on a puddle and fall down, causing her to ruin this event "ow".

"Ooohhh, That's gotta hurt" chris said "now then, moving on".

Aqua step aside, feeling a little hurt from her back. Priestess notice her back pain and try to help.

"Umm, do you need some help" priestess asked "I have some portions that could help your back?"

"Come on, I don't need those" aqua refuse, trying to toughen out the pain "I'm a god of water"

"You, a god?" Brendan asked, curious but confuse.

"Of coarse, I'm a god" aqua replied, offended with his claim "didn't you see my entrance".

"Yeah, I saw it. I just find it weird for a god like you to be in this competition" Brendan remark and then, continue to sketch his book.

"Weird!? Why you..." aqua then felt another back pain, causing her to kneel down.

"Umm, aqua, I think she has a point" samey agreeing with priestess "I think you do need a portion for this"

"Nope, totally fi..." aqua then fall down onto the ground.

" _sigh, _you know what, I'm just going to do it, anyways" priestess said, taking out her portion to help aqua up.

"You know, for a goddess of water, she sure is..." Wendy waited for ryuko to answer.

"Weak?"

"Yep"

"Up next, stocking. A demon pretending to be a angel. How are you?" Chris asked.

"Well, I'm alright" stocking replied "I would have bring panty with me, but it already has a cut on it, so...you know"

"Huh, alright then, madam" chris comment, with stocking stepping away "anyways, we have seven more casts to go, so next up, we have armin, a scout from within the wall"

"Uhhhh, hi" armin greet, not looking up because of his nervous and shy attitude.

"Uh, dude, my face is up here"

"Oh, sorry, it just...I..." armin can't continue to explain it, because of these people that he has to stick with during this whole season.

Chris groan, "okay dude, listen" chris whisper to armin, wrapping his arms around armin shoulder "I know you been through a lot inside those walls. I know you had to deal with a lot of these giant, naked monsters because it's pretty much your daily life. Not to mention, you live in a world similar to a twenty century era; but this is supposed to be a fun game, for my own amusement. So, I don't want you to violently kill them if I say so. Otherwise, our ratings aren't going to be good, Got it?"

Armin nodded.

"Good" chris continue "Anyways, back from the dead, we have satoshi and yuka, two siblings that survive or may have survive from a haunted school".

"It really nice to meet you, chris" satoshi greeted "yuka, say hi to him".

"Hi, Chris chan".

"Oh hi, little girl" chris goes from being kind to being serious "do not call me that! ever! Okay?!"

"Yes, sir", yuka replied, whimpering "sorry, if that make your feel uncomfortable".

"Good".

Before they could chat a little, samey notice something off.

"Uhhh, chris, weren't they killed at a haunted school?" Samey asked, confuse of how they would be still alive since she saw their death on a ova.

"Really? You have to ask that question, infront of them!" Scott shouted, baffled of how this girl, doesn't show any sign of unease to say that "which you know, will probably give them PTSD?!"

"Why would you care?" Dawn asked "you tormented everyone back on the island, and now you now feel the pain for those kids?"

"Look, I watch that ova or stuff" Scott explains "and I thought that it's weird to bring up or mention their horrified past trauma, here in front of them. I have some morals, you know".

"Actually, That a good question" chris explains "you see, They existence and world are known for being a total mess with continuity, similar to dragon ball or spongebob, because of that, and the fact there are many different choices to have a ending, they are the most popular multiple universe ever made. I mean, just do the charm like they did, and you be there in a instant, without any of the characters knowing you".

"So, what you are saying?"

"Yep, That means that they are still alive in this world, and all of they friends are ok, too" chris continue "although, I kinda wish I was there to see the action. Would be very cool for ratings".

"Chris, that seems very sick", tokoyami comment.

"Hey, I love some action" chris continue "Now, next up, mighty ray"

A small, tough guy riding on a turtle, came off and walk toward chris.

"I am mighty ray" mighty ray introduce himself to everyone.

"I already introduce your name, dude" chris reminded.

"Whatever, i am the toughest guy in the world and if anyone want to beat me" mighty ray smirk "then I would comply, if they have the guts".

"Thanks for the threat, mighty ray" chris continue with the next one "up next, beastman, our furry minion of skelator on snake mountain"

"( growl ) You dare called me as skelator minion?!" Beastman said, offended by him "I am no one minion. I serve my own way ( snarl )".

"Ok then" chris said, while beastman step aside "our favorite news broadcaster, terry".

"Ooh, it so nice to be on the show" terry excited said "you know how long I wanted to be in this".

"Oh, I can totally see that; with a bunch of emails that you kept sending me"

"Yeah, I know" terry explains "ever since I broke up with Greg, I was feeling really lonely. So, I thought that this show might take my mind off from those memories. After all, it both a vacation and a reality show. Who wanna be well known in a famous series like this".

"Totally", chris agree, sarcastically and continue "next up is michaelangelo. The party dude of a group of teenage mutant ninja turtles. So, where is he, anyways?"

"Booyakasha!"

Chris then see a turtle, surfing on the waves that is coming toward him, which splash onto chris, making him total wet from sewage water. Milky landed infront of chris, without a single drip of water on him.

"Sup, dude. I have to take a short cut because of the garbage traffic. Love my wicked moves, bro" michaelangelo asked, feeling very cool, excited and very energetic to be on the show.

"Actually, I did. anyways, Since we are finished with our introduction" chris announces "we can now start with our maiden voyage".

"Sup, everyone! I'm michaelangelo" Mikey greet with his funny personality "the coolest, the greatest and awesome, spectacular turtle dude of my brothers. You guys can called me Mikey".

"I be honest" priestess whisper to Brendan "I thought he was a weird goblin".

"Sup, green dude" Wendy high five Mikey, both seem to be getting along during they first meeting "that was a sick entrance, my man".

"Thanks, I have that idea in my head" Mikey said, turning his attention to tokoyami "what sup, my bird man".

Mikey expect a cool greet from him, but instead, a chill wave hi by tokoyami since he isn't much of a crazy guy.

"Huh, guess you aren't much of a party dude like me, huh?" Mikey comment.

"I perfer to be, mute".

"ummmm, Alright".

Then, Everyone's heard a sound of a ship coming by the deck. The ship was like a Normal, standard cruise ship with the extra levels on top of the decks and everything being connected to wires. It has a chris face logo at the front of the ship, with both side having one. It would have Look luxury and beautiful, if it wasn't the torn off flags, signs, or walls and rusty bars. It seems that this ship was never use after it was built, or was use once, but was shutdown too quickly.

"This is the chruissea, I name it myself, actually" chris announces and explain "now, I was originally going to use this as my world tour, but because It looks way to nice, I decided to save it for later; and good lord, it looks very hideous, but still in good condition. So, let's get on board".

"Uhhh, chris, are you sure this is safe, dude?" Wendy asked chris, which he is giggling a little.

"Yep, it totally safe", chris replied, when a flag pole broke down from the back, falling in the water.

"Uhhh, Yeah, I'm not boarding on that thing, nope. Uh huh, nope" terry refuse "I mean, what happen if there a ghost, a monster or heck, I might get a illness and a rash from those foods that you serve. I didn't sign up for this! Get me a cab, I'm not doing this! I have a lawyer, you know! I-"

While terry started to complain and point out some really terrible implications, he was tase by chris, who trying to shut him up.

"So, anyone want to aboard our maiden voyage?" Chris asked everyone, then a plank came down to lead them up to the ship deck "it has clean shower"

So, everyone is going, one by one onto the ship because the plank is not very in good use for a while.

"You know, it reminds me of a titan" Peter comment which armin afraid and freak out.

"What?! A titan! Where?!" Armin demanded.

"No, my lad" Peter assure him "I meant of the titanic. You know, a giant ship that was unfortunately sank by an iceberg"

"Dude, you do know he's from a universe, where everything is trying kill him, right?" Wendy asked, wanting to know if Peter have some sense of thinking to know that he heard of the titanic.

"Oh, come on, now. I'm just putting out some interesting information", Peter state "chris did mention that he's in a world of a early twenty century era"

"Yeah, But not in our world, dude" Wendy mention "plus, he lives in a wall from the outside world"

"Pfft, That impossible", Peter said "in my school, the teacher always teach that..."

"Look, I don't know, what you guys are talking about", armin added "I'm just here because I want to prove my strength like the others".

After everyone is aboard the ship, chris tour them around the deck and interiors.

"So, up here is where all the entertainment is at, with the pools, a golf coarse, a bar and other more" chris continue "then, we have the front and back side of the deck, which is off limits to anyone".

_Statics, cut to chris in a beach tent _

"In here is the new confessions cam" chris explains "which can allow you to record anything of your personal diary or something else".

_Statics _

"Why? is there a problem with those levels?" samey asked.

"No, though we do have a history of people doing those scene from the titanic and unfortunately, mostly them were never seen alive, I think" chris explains and continue "so, with that outer the way, let's go to the interior"

"Wait" aqua raise her hand "are the alcohols here, free?"

"Hmm, in a way", chris answer, "Yeah".

_Statics_

"Ok, knowing that information" samey remark "I'm gonna think those accidents were cause by chris".

_Statics _

"Oh yeah! Now, this is luxury for a god, myself!" Aqua celebrate "now, I don't have to be abuse by Kazuma because of the cost".

_Statics _

All of them head to the first interior at the front, which is the main control of the ship.

"This is the capitain bridge" chris explains "where everything is use in plan if we are going somewhere, announces something, calling anyone, and other more. This room is restricted to anyone, but me and the captain".

"And who's the captain?" Satoshi asked.

"Me, of coarse" chris answer "let's head toward the stairs, which leads to our next area".

_Statics _

" , we are surely are going to be hit by a ice bergs", Scott sarcastically remark, "if there is one".

_Statics _

They all follow chris in the hallways with each sides having doors that leads to a cabin or something else.

"Am I the only one notice that there is literally no signs on these doors?" Samey asked "seriously, there no number or anything. How can we go to a room with no sign on it?".

"Yeah, there use to be a signs on many of these doors" chris explains "but I got rid of them, due to budget issue. So, we paint all of the doors with different colors to try symbols which room you guys going. Blue, means restrooms, red, means cabins, and green means anything else. Though, they can sometimes be wore off or misplaced, due to a mistake from my workers or time".

_Statics _

"Budget issue, Huh?" Ryuko remark, sarcastically "Already, Chris doesn't seem to care about his own ship".

_Statics _

Everyone was now in a huge, theater like room with a giant glass dome on the ceiling and many dining tables infront of the stage.

"This is our new elimination ceremony" chris announces and explain "where the winners will enjoy the buffet while the losers will have their last meal, before being cast off of the boat of shame".

"Very creative", ryuko sarcastically said "I'm going to guess that, we will just be on a boat and we find our way back to civilization, right?"

"Actually, That will be very different", chris, smirking, "moving on".

_Statics _

"What does he mean by different?" Armin worry, asked himself "does it involve being eaten alive by a monster because it feels like; the way chris stares at us, with that grin of his. What else, could he be grinning about?"

_Statics _

"Each of these rooms has a activity, you guys can do" chris explains, touring down another hallway, this time bigger, similar to a mall "there a spa, another bar, arcade, indoor pools, a gym, and much more".

"Jeez, I thought you were cheap?" eddy remark, baffle by the many activities around here.

"I was, but I didn't like spending on the more important stuff like safety inspection".

_Statics _

"Chris seems way too nice for us" DJ commented "I mean, there are like way too much stuff around here to make us feel comfortable. sure, It a cruise ship but what do you expect from Chris, who literally made us eat poisonous food. Something doesn't feel right".

_Statics _

"Wow, this is amazing", said Lindsay, "I don't know, what to do. I could go to the spa, the hot tub, the tennis court, oh, maybe I could.."

_Statics _

"If chris is trying to be nice, Then there a possibility that he is planning something" Eva said "because there is no way that he is doing this beside kindness".

_Statics _

"This is so cool", Ash remark "now, we can use the gym as our new battle practices, right pikachu?"

"Pika!"

_Statics _

"This is the cafeteria, where all your favorite dishes will be serve" chris explain to the contestants "unfortunately, our favorite chief isn't going to be serving us, again. Due to him being in another show. So, we got a new one".

At the counter, a man appear at the entrance with a weird looking mask and clothing.

"This is copperhead, aka, a cobra defector" chris introduce and turn toward copperhead "copperhead, sure you want to keep your old codename. It be a lot cool to have something else, you know".

"Nah, those names won't fit a lizard tongue like me" copperhead replied "so, I'll keep my old name, chris".

"Well, it seems like there another Scott in the room" dawn smirking remark.

"What! He does not look or act like me. He looks more like a dumb toad or frog than me" Scott reject of that idea, which caught copperhead attention.

"What did you just say, boy?" copperhead asked.

"Uhh, nothing".

"That what I thought".

_Statics _

"You know, I regret eating that shark" Scott regret "I should have eaten frogs, instead".

_Statics _

Everyone was now on the deck, with chris already decided to choose the teams.

"Now then, since it all over" chris explains "we can now, start the teams. Now, when I choose the team, you guys have to be standing on the yellow pad, right there, while the other teams I choose must stand over there on the green pad. Does anyone have a question? No, okay then..."

"Wendy"

"Ryuko"

"Michelangelo"

"Samey"

"Priestess"

"Brendan"

"DJ"

"Murderface"

"Mako"

"Tokoyami"

"Eddy"

"Peter"

"And aqua" chris done listing "you guys will be the screaming sponge".

"Screaming sponge? Is that really it?" Tokoyami asked, feeling that chris may have run out of ideas for a team name.

"Eh, it depends" chris replied "moving on..."

"Scott"

"Beastman"

"Eva"

"Lindsay"

"Satoshi"

"Yuka"

"Armin"

"Clemont"

"Ash"

"Stocking"

"Mighty ray"

"Terry"

"Rolf"

"And dawn" chris, finally finished "you guys are going to be, the shrimps raiders".

"Uhh, chris, why would you want me to be pair up with him?" Dawn asked, since she does not like the idea being Scott team again.

"Look, It a fair choice " chris replied "I have to decide which amount of team is needed".

"Yeah, chris is right. We don't want to be unfair with our rival" Scott sarcastically said "after all, I do miss you being back in the team".

_Statics _

"Why did I even sign up for this" dawn regret, while holding a small bird "I was not here to make enemies, but since this is a competition. I must follow the rule. isn't that right, my bird friend?"

'Chirp'

_Statics _

"Now then, with all that put aside" chris announces "does anyone have any questions?"

Murderface was the only one, raising his hands, which chris replied "yes, Murderface".

"Can I be in a different team?" Murderface asked "I feel really not comfortable with this one".

"Really? Why?"

"Well, I..." Murderface try to explain and mutter while looking at Brendan and priestess which made them look at each other in confusion "ummm,...you see...I just..you know...ffffff..."

"He's an atheist" Tokoyami answer for Murderface.

"What! I am not" Murderface exclaim "I'm just...wanting to be in a better team, you know. I mean, they look a lot cooler than this team, especially the red, ginger hair one with her ugly axe".

"Bruh, rude"

"Anyways, I just feel really, you know. Not special enough to be with these two" Murderface said "beside, I did appear in that Christian show".

"Which you kinda swear on it" Wendy remark, getting pay back from Murderface rude comment "not too mention, you kinda start a fight with..."

"Hey! Shut up!" Murderface was interrupted by a honking sound, which was done by chris.

"Listen, I know that all of you guys don't like to be a team" chris said "but this is a reality show, so everyone has to be in a team. You can still do something personal from your team, as long you don't get yourself being vote off. Also, this time, all of you will choose your cabins to sleep with and stay there. Now then, with everything put aside, we can now set sail".

The whistle of the cruise blew with The ship starting to move while passing by the many people that are just doing they own things. Wendy started to wish her goodbyes "bye! See you later, suckers! Not gonna miss you pal! Whooooooo! Oh yeah!"

"You do know, nobody cares, right?" Ryuko said to Wendy.

"Eh, I like it that way" Wendy replied "it been a while that I have been onto a cruise. Usually, whenever I am going somewhere, I like to show it off, sometime".

"Heh, I can totally see that" ryuko seems to like Wendy, she very likable and tough, not to mention, she has a cool axe. Ryuko then realize something "Wait ..._gasp,_ Mako!"

"Mako?"

"I forgot about Mako!"

Mako was seen down there, trying to catch up to the ship "Wait for me!"

"Don't worry, Mako" ryuko pulled out her sword, desperately trying to take her up on the deck. The sword was longer and red, which is long enough to catch Mako "here! hold on to it! I'm going to pull you up, ok?!"

Mako grab onto the sword and ryuko swing it up, making mako reach into the air until falling back down onto a random, beastman that break her fall.

"Wow, I think I land on something soft" mako remark, while getting up like it nothing.

"Mako! Are you alright?!" Ryuko worry asked, checking if there is any bruises or anything might have fallen off.

"Yeah, you seem to be screaming really hard" Wendy remark, feeling real worry for ryuko friend.

"Oh, it fine, I been through this, all the time" Mako assure "Anyways, it a good thing I have my bitty bag".

Ryuko was relieved of the facts, while Wendy, though relieved as well was very intrigued and amaze by ryuko skills.

_Statics _

"Wow, That girl was amazing" Wendy remark "I mean, there was not bruise on her hand and she didn't even scream or cry. I should probably do this next time with my friends".

_Statics _

Everyone was choosing they own cabin and which person to sleep with since there are only two beds in each room. Brendan was not sure, which room he should choose.

"Hmm, which cabin should I choose" Brendan wonder "I could choose the one of the left. Hmmmm".

"Um, Hey, Brendan?" Priestess asked "can I stay with you. I don't have anywhere to sleep with".

"Oh, okay", Brendan agree and chose a cabin that was near him.

_Statics _

"She seems nice" Brendan remark "sure, she seem shy but I think she just wanted a friend, like me. Actually, I kinda need one since I don't have aisling around".

_Statics _

"Hey, clemont. Want to sleep with me and pikachu like old time sake?" ash ask, reminisced of they adventure together.

"Sure, I love too" clemont replied "though, I'm not sure, you might want to sleep with me since I do need space to plan out and make my personal inventions".

"Nah, that cool" ash shrugged "I can deal with it, right pikachu?"

"Pika, Pika".

While they are all loading and getting used to they cabins, terry seems to have a hard time, placing his favorite glass cup on the table.

"Hmmm, no...ummm..no, not that" terry said, while placing his cup to any spot that suits him.

"Uh, terry, it just a table" Eva said to terry "you don't need to find any ways for your cup to be in a right position".

"I know that" terry replied "it just that...well..."

_Statics _

"Usually, whenever I try to sort things out" terry explains "I always allow Greg to help me with it, like always; but since he's not here, it really difficult for me to do these things. _Sigh, _who cares if he's not here, I'm still going to win this and I'm going to show it to him that I can live without any of his help".

_Statics _

Michelangelo was staring at which cabin, he should choose.

"Hmmmm, should I choose the left or the right?" Mikey asked himself "maybe, I should choose the right, no left. Wait, maybe right".

"Dude, do you need help?" Wendy asked "because I'm kinda need some help as well. Hey, maybe, we can stay in the cabin, together Dude".

"Yeah, I like that" Mikey agree "I do like to live with a lumberjack like you".

_Statics _

"Mikey, is my favorite guy of his bunch, next to Ralph" Wendy said "he's a cool dude that serve a tide wave, what not to hate about this guy".

_Statics _

"So, uhhhhh, I'm kinda lonely" Murderface asked to samey "and I thought..."

"Sorry, I already chose a roommate" samey replied, making Murderface really disappointed.

"Oh, that fine, I just wanting to asked" Murderface said and mutter " *** **".

"Hey, eddy, are you done, unpacking?" Samey asked to eddy, who was inside the cabin, which she is waiting.

"Just hold on a sec".

_Statics _

"I have to get ready for myself" eddy said "if you know what I mean"

_Statics _

"Ok, you can come in".

Samey open the door to see eddy, on the bed, half naked with red roses and candles everywhere.

"Sooooo, want to come in?" Eddy asked, which samey replied with slamming the door and turning toward DJ.

"Hey, want to sleep together?"

"Sure thing samey" DJ replied.

When everyone was unpacking, a loud speaker turn on, announces something from chris "competitors, get dress up your swimsuits and head toward the main pool area, where our first challenge, Begin".

_Statics _

"This is the same challenge from the first season, isn't it" Eva remark "because I know, he going to do that again".

_Statics _

"Our very first challenge" ryuko remark "I wonder, what chris brought to the table for this challenge?"

_Statics _

Everyone was now standing on top of the longest water slide that mankind ever imagine.

"Ah, s*****"

**So, new chapters will be coming soon after I finish some of my other story's. Type your thoughts on pm or review and I hope you enjoy it. **


	6. Chapter 6 the first cruise, part 2

"Last time, on total drama cruise" chris recap "21 new comers and 6 losers are competing this new challenge to get those sweet prize money. While this is going on, new relationship started to pop up, including ryuko and Wendy possibly being the BFF , and others, started new enemies. With new introduction and new changes, this will be both difficulty or easier from the new guys. Who will stay for another cruise and who will be the first to be cast off? Find out, this time on total drama cruise".

**Ok, before I start this new chapter ( depends, if you like It or hate it ), I probably need an intro, so if anyone willing to make me a intro for this season, thanks you. Make sure to put it on pm or review. Now then, lets begin. **

Everyone was now in they swimsuits ( except Brendan, beastman, and armin ), looking down at the pool from this long water slide, bar. Some of them are either anxious or confident to do this.

"Now then, I know some of you, probably have seen this challenge, before" chris said "where each team members have to jump off from a cliff and dive into the water, safely. Only this time, it a water slide and it a pool".

_Statics._

"Oh yeah, I remember that" DJ remark "l used to be scare of it, during my first challenge on the show. Heheheheh, _Sigh, _why did chris bring it back".

_Statics._

"However, this time, there are some huge changes" chris explains "you see, we remove the sharks because of animal rights issues. so that really the most unfortunate part of this challenge".

"Phew, thank god" Scott relieved "now that I don't have to bring any of my chum, here".

_Statics, cut to Scott._

"What? It my daily life, now. whenever I go to the pool. I was always reminded of that shark, trying the eat me".

_Statics_.

"But the good news is that we added some special, new challenges" chris smirking said "this time, each of you will have to go through this water slide, which will shoot you toward that target over there, a trampoline and it will bounce you back into the water, safety. Just make sure, do not missed the target or fall flat into the pool. If you do, your team lose a point".

"Ok, that seem easy" eddy remark "all I have to do is hit That trampoline and I get those sweet cash".

"Heheh, well, that may seem easy" chris mention "but there one catch. You see, these slides have a line up of cool things like, flamethrowers, lasers, and snowballs. Some of these will slow you down but don't worry, the waters slide is fire and laser proof. So, no need to be nervous about it being broken".

_Statics. _

"I'm been through a lot from these, back at my home town" Wendy mention "so, no problems".

_Statics._

"You know, I can get use to the fire and lasers because it a daily exercise for me but the snowballs" Murderface said, trying to hide his nervousness "Eh, not my taste. I can tolerate that. Although, I could use those as a training instructions for our new recruits".

_Statics _

"So, with all that introduction out of the way" chris said "it time to get on to the show. You guys could go now, or stay there, where a bunch of fanarts are made of you guys".

"Wait, there fanarts of us?" Ryuko asked, confuse.

_Statics._

"Ok, I been through a lot of dangerous things" Mikey commented "like getting almost eaten by some aliens, forcing to withness my friends tortures, getting almost killed in another dimension and falling down from a waterfall, but at least I survive from all this. So, I'm going to be alright. I think".

_Statics. _

"Ok, everyone, who going to do it first?" Wendy asked to her teammates, which some of them having to think about this situation. Some were shy, scare, uncertain, still anxious,or somewhat questionable. Brendan clench onto a bar to look down and see that the pool is very huge, maybe twice is size as the cruise ship.

"Maybe, we should do a vote" Brendan added "after all, we are a team".

"Ugh, I'm not going first" aqua argue "I already clean this swimsuit, yesterday".

"But aren't you the goddess of water?"

"Heheheh, Look kid" aqua replied "just because I can control, make, or do water. Doesn't mean I can't get wet".

"Mighty ray will go first" mighty ray oblige, feeling really tough to be in the action, and also confident enough to win.

"Wait, it might be too..." satoshi was cut short by Scott, who has a dastardly idea.

"Shut it, Let him do it" Scott said, grinning at something that he thought of it.

_Statics, cut to Scott. _

"I'm not going to lose this season" Scott said "because I have a plan to not get vote off, again. It involves manipulating my teams to get me to the finale. I just need to act cool and try choose, which person that could trust me. The only one, that seem a threat to me is dawn, that creep. I just need to make some friends, so she doesn't have any".

_Statics _

Mighty ray pulled out a banana and ate it, causing his eyes to be electric, which he turn to the back and shot it at a distance range. This works, causing him to push him down to the slides and hitting him at the target, which cause the trampoline to shatter. Mighty ray may have won for the team but not himself, since now, he has Aton of broken bones, when he smash through the wall of the control room.

"Oooh, That gotta hurt. team point goes to the shrimp raiders" chris announces to they team "also, we need another trampoline. Copperhead!".

_Statics, cut to copperhead, very well, not pleased, and very sarcastic. _

"There goes my extra payments".

_Statics. _

After another trampoline is set up, the teams are now, confident ( some of them ) to go down on the slide.

"Let do it, my man!" michaelangelo shouted, jumping onto the slide and dive at it "cowabunga!".

Mikey, a very skill ninja dodge every flames and laser, which made him hit the target, giving the screaming sponge a point.

_Statics. _

"I just wanna thanks Donny for those amazing trainings that he set up in the sewage" Mikey said "Sure, it malfunction during it and it cause some serious damage in the sewage, but it was amazing in some way. Gotta admit, Donny sure do know how to make training fun. even if, we do seriously need the money for those damages".

_Statics. _

Wendy was up next. She was a little nervous from the way it looks, but she knew that this is more exciting and better than school.

"Gotta take a deep breath" Wendy mutter and then begin to dive right in the water slide "see you on the other side, ryuko!"

"Oooh, someone is already making new friends" mako chuckle at ryuko, who didn't seem to care at all and just shrugged it off as mako, insane personality.

Luckily, Wendy made it to the target, which is now, the other teams turn to choose.

"Ok, everyone, since chris chose me first" Scott state "I should be the one to choose which one of you, will go".

"Uhh, who chose you as our leader?" Eva asked "because I never thought someone like you should be team leader. Especially, chris never mention anyone, who is chosen first to be leader".

"Actually, Scott is right" chris brought it up "if I chose someone first to be in that team, then he or she should lead. Though, if it his or her turn to be vote off. Then, someone will take it place".

"See, chris agree with me" Scott said to Eva, who isn't so much grateful for that idea.

_Statics. _

"I hate chris" Eva said, grudgingly.

_Statics. _

"Rolf shall go fourth" Rolf said, walking toward the front slide and breathing heavily. Then, he started to back up and mutter "bring rolf soul in the heavens".

Rolf ran and dive bravely, with everything like flames throwers and snowballs, hurting him in the process. Though, Luckily, he manage to hit the target and landed into the water, safely, which made eddy extremely jealous.

"That it! I'm next!" Eddy loudly exclaimed, running at the water slide and diving in with him not holding back the pain.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Eddy scream. This unfortunately, led him to fall into the water with a lot of injuries and no points for the team "ow".

"Ok, any volunteers?" Scott asked for his fellow teammates "one of their teammates lost. So this is our opportunity to win. Let's get this over with before they have any ideas".

Without a question, armin started to scream and ran toward the water slide, ignoring Aton of pain that inflicted him. He did manage to hit the target, which earn their team a point.

"Blonde boy impress me" Rolf remark.

_Statics. _

"Huh, never expect that to happen" Scott said "guess my motivation speech actually work".

_Statics. _

It was DJ turn to dive in the water slide. He was afraid, a little and him trying to cover it isn't easy.

"Hey dude, are you scare?" Chris asked, smirking.

"Scare, Ha" DJ bluff "I'm not scare, just, ummm..."

"It ok, you afraid" chris relax "many of us aren't perfect. So, if you are in this situation, just think about the good memories of doing this kindly stuff. You know, from season one".

DJ wasn't trying to think of some horrible implications but due to him sweating really hard. He have to give up "_sigh, _i can't do this".

"It alright, dude" Chris assure DJ "this is your first challenge here. However, you still have to wear a chicken hat".

_Statics._

DJ was smacking himself for humiliating his team.

_Statics. _

When DJ walk back down, he was expected some criticism from his fellow teammates. However, when Wendy walk toward him, she said "it ok dude. You just needed a little confidence, you know".

This comment made DJ happy and was glad that someone actually is understanding.

"Mako, are you sure, you wanna to do this?" Ryuko asked mako, who was very confident ( still nervous ) to dive right in the water slide "because it seem really dangerous to do this".

"Ryuko, I've be fine" Mako replied, smiling, turning toward the water slide.

"I don't know, Mako" ryuko was unsure "maybe you should step down, Alright".

Mako dive into the water slide, which didn't work in her mind "aaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!". However, she did manage to hit the target, gaining victory point for they team.

_Statics. _

"Really wish, i haven't use sun cream for this" mako regret, feeling Aton pains from the burns.

_Statics. _

"Uhh, are you sure, those aren't rusty" beastman asked, looking at several rust on the water slide, which imply that it wasn't use in best condition.

"Don't worry, dude" Chris replied "I already test it out and it safe".

"Just go, you big furry Idi...I mean, friend" Scott said to beastman, who just give a growl and dive right into it.

_Statics. _

"Phew, almost close to getting vote off" Scott relieved himself.

_Statics. _

Yuka was hiding behind satoshi, looking at the water slide like some kind of monster ( even though she 14 ).

"Come on, scary brat. Just go already" Scott said, realize that he forgot about his plan "I mean, just take your time. Not like it a competition".

"Scott, right. Better get going" chris said to the siblings.

"Ummm..." yuka response "I'm not sure if I'm ready".

"It alright, yuka" satoshi said to his sis "this is our first challenge. Everyone is just nervous as we do. I'm sure it not going to be that bad".

"I...uhhh, I don't know".

"Guh, if she not doing it" stocking argue "then I'm doing it. It always have to be the angels to do, the dirty work".

_Statics. _

"If we lose this competition" stocking swore "I'm going to slice someone today".

_Statics. _

Stocking ran straight down the water, feeling the flames and water tickle her. This doesn't seem to hurt her, it just seem to make her...comfortable with the groanings that she make, though it earn them a point.

"I'm not going to comment on that one" ryuko said, now being her turn to dive in. After it her turn, it leaves, Brendan, priestess, Peter, tokoyami, Aqua, samey, And Murderface as the only one left while Scott, yuka, satoshi, clemont, ash, terry, Eva, dawn, and Lindsey are still deciding.

"Come on, you guys. We don't have all day" Scott said to his fellow teammates "let's move it".

"How about you go first?" Eva asked, sarcastically "since you did mention, we have a challenge to do".

"Come on, I'm waiting for our next challenge" Scott mention "beside, this isn't my best skill, by a way".

"Gggrrrr" Eva growl "fine, I'll do it".

_Statics. _

"I regret, being here with him" Eva remark "I rather team up with that goblin creep, than this ginger freak".

_Statics. _

After Eva turn, manage to hit the target, dawn was willingly to go.

"Just remember, there aren't any sharks" Scott fooling with dawn, which made her irritated and dive into it, ignoring him.

"Isn't that rude?" Lindsey question Scott.

"Doesn't your swimsuit make you fat?"

"Uuuhhh...I don't know" she replied "maybe".

_Statics. _

"Hmm, this is going to be harder, than I think" Scott remark.

_Statics. _

Brendan and priestess were not sure, if they want to go. It was either to be a chicken or get fifty percent burns from flames. Sure, there's water but they aren't sure, if it going to help or not. Peter was next in line.

"Uhh, I'm not sure if it safe" Peter said, worrying "there chance of anyone living with this, right?"

"Hey, everyone seem alright, down there. Plus, there's water" chris replied and taunt "beside, you are a racer, right?"

"Well, I guess, it not a problem if there is water, then" Peter agree, diving right in it, which he hit the target, successfully and is now in great pain because of the hardness of the snowball "ooww".

Now, it was Samey, tokoyami, Brendan, Aqua, Murderface, and priestess turn.

"Hmm, we need something that can help us, dodge these" Brendan thought "any ideas".

"Don't look at me" aqua refuse "I'm just too afraid right now".

"Well, I do have some healing powers" priestess said " I can use these as if we got burn or...burn".

"Ok...Hey Chris, can both of us go, together?" Brendan asked "it would count as a point, right?"

"Eh, I guess so" chris replied "I mean, for what I know, that means extra point. So go for it".

"I'll join with you" tokoyami volunteer "I can help both of you to get this through".

"Really, how?" Samey asked.

Then tokoyami show something without context, a weird looking creature come out of him, which amaze Ash Ketchum.

"Whoa! Is that a Pokémon?" Ash exciting asked, with pikachu saying "pika, pika".

"No, it a dark shadow" tokoyami replied "it a quirk of mines that I use, during a complicated matter".

"Holy crap, you can actually create these!?" Murderface remark "jeez, that freaking cool. Does it, do any brutal things like explode people?"

"I'm not sure, but it does something better than that".

"Like what?"

"You see" tokoyami hug both Brendan, Samey, and priestess tightly and both dive, straight in the water slide with the dark shadow punching or whirling everything away from these guys to get to the target. Both of them, tokoyami hit the target, following priestess, Brendan, and Samey, making it.

"Welp, guess they all make it" chris said "now, it is they turn. If you guys win, all of you will enjoy the buffet at the elimination night. So, who going next".

"I'm not going" Scott repeated "I haven't been train for this, guys".

"Fine, if you not going, then you just have to wear, the chicken hat" chris mention, putting the chicken hat on Scott "now, who's next?"

_Statics. _

"I have to do it" Scott confess "it was the only way. Beside, I'm not the only one that has a excuse".

_Statics. _

"Come on, it just a slide" chris assures "it wont hurt ya".

"Oh man, im not feeling so good. Maybe, we should go now and get this over with, right pikachu?" Ash asked his friend, which respond "pika".

Then, clemont chuckle a bit and smile, saying "no need too, my friend because I have a plan. The future is now, thanks to science".

Clemont show off a invention that could allow him to shield himself from anything. It wrap around his torso, has a bunch of buttons, and it is very, metal. This amaze ash and pikachu except the others since they saw it as a dumb and silly device.

"Uuuh, What is that?" Satoshi asked, very confuse of that device, he's wearing.

"This is a device that I invented, that would allow me to be protected from the flames and the lasers" clemont explain.

"Wow, That amazing!" Ash said, even pikachu was struck with amazement as well "pika pika!"

Clemont dive straight in with his protection shield working. Unfortunately, things were not doing so well. when it malfunctions after going through the water slide, which cause it to blow up, causing clemont to miss the target and land into the water, face first.

"Ooh, That even more painful than the banana Guy" chris comment "let's see, who's next".

_Statics. _

"I should have at least put some duck tape, instead" clemont regret, still having burns marks on him and ashes.

_Statics. _

While they are waiting for anyone to dive, the rest of the teams members that were able to dive, or not were watching.

"Come on, I'm going, I mean- we going to have fresh, strawberries cake today" stocking shouted "and you guys do not want to see me angry, if we lost".

Back at the top of the water slide. Yuka was still scare of diving into it, clenching next to satoshi arms. Satoshi, though afraid, didn't really mind it since it a fun game, what could possible goes wrong?

"I...I don't know. I'm scare, onii chan" yuka refuse.

"Fine, guess you have to wear the chicken hat" chris said, pulling out a small, chicken hat with a cartoony smile, though it is a bit torn off "but since you a little girl. You get a kiddie chicken hat".

"Wait, if she not going" satoshi added "then, I'm not going either".

"Onii chan"

"Alright, both of you aren't going" chris said, throwing the chicken hat to them "here's the chicken hat and go away".

_Statics. _

"I know, I'm costing the team points but if it mean to protect my sister" satoshi said "then, I'll do it. I just hope, my teams won't kill me for this".

_Statics. _

This leave Lindsay, ash and terry left.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god" terry mutter, sweating a lot "this is not, what I imagine a reality show to be".

"Yeah, me too" Lindsey agree "I always thought a reality show would be about reality like...reality".

"Look guys, your team isn't going great" chris said "however, I will give your guys a victory, if one of you are willing to dive and hit the target".

"Oh, that seem easy" terry remark "not me".

"Yeah, totally not me".

"Fine. ash Ketchum?" Chris brought up "it your turn to dive".

Ash and pikachu gulp themselves, looking down the slide. Ash was in deep abyss, with him deciding if he and pikachu can make it or not.

_Statics. _

"If this fall out?" Scott comment "I'm going to have rat for dinner".

_Statics. _

Ash was ready to dive, even pikachu. He was a little scare of it but due to his pal, always being with his side. He knew, he's going to win.

"Let's do it, right pikachu?" Ash day to him "pikachu!"

"Alright, let's do it!" Ash shouted, running toward the water slide and plunged into it with pikachu on his side. They manage to dodge the flamethrower, the lasers, and the snowballs. It seems like he's going to win because of his best pal, pikachu. When he finally reach to the end of it, he was shoot toward the target, feeling the air pushing in his face and pikachu and then... a whistle was blew.

"The screaming sponge win, this round" chris announces, since ash and pikachu unfortunately didn't make it half through and were fall flat into the water "that means, they get to enjoy the delicious buffet".

The whole member of the screaming sponge cheer and celebrate their victory, while the shrimp raiders were left there, disappointing.

"Rolf has fail his pride" Rolf mutter, feeling the failure of being lose against eddy.

"Well, I guess it time for elimination night for you guys" chris said "I'll leave you all to decide, who get axe off".

After they are gone, stocking was really, really angry, and annoyed "gggrrrrrr, we were so close!!!!!"

"Calm down, it was just..." Scott try to assure her but was stomp on by stocking "ow!".

_Statics. _

"We were so close! Sooo cloossee!!!!" Stocking exclaim.

_Statics. _

"Don't blame me. It not my fault that our team lost" Scott said, really trying to cover up his mistakes ( or not ).

_Statics. _

At the buffet, everyone was enjoying their victory. Eddy seem to be enjoying himself, since he- I mean, they won the challenges, making himself the clever victory than Rolf ( even if he did, fail ). Mako was chowing down on the many food that stack on her dish.

"Hey, ryuko. You gotta try this" Mako holding a fried, mini cake on a stick. Ryuko was ignoring her, since she is more interested on Wendy, manage to dive straight in the action without anything to protect her. Sure, others don't have much of a protection. however, she was the only one with not much of bruises on her.

Wendy was admired by tokoyami quirks with his dark shadow, deciding to stay along.

"Soooo, does it eat?" Wendy asked, curious "does it control other shadows? Can it shape shift into anything?".

"Lady's, lady, if you want to know my pal, powers" eddy said, wrapping around his arms next to tokoyami and the shadow "you just have to pay us for something".

"You just want a dollar, don't ya".

"Uhh, no"

"Hey Wendy" ryuko said "may I asked you something?"

"Hmm, sure".

"How did you manage to survive all that?" Ryuko asked "all the flames and lasers that chris Guy would made up".

"Well, I did use to go through all that, back in my home town" Wendy replied "it pretty much a daily life in gravity fall. Well, sometime it is and other times, it can go in a different way of weirdness".

"Huh, kinda of remind me of my place".

"Really?"

"Yeah, it has a bunch of crazy things happening back there" ryuko explain "there were a lot of explosions, talking clothing, swords battles, guns. It all happen because of that school".

The mention of school kept Wendy silent a bit until finally, responded "...you know, I would love to sign up there".

_Statics. _

"You know, finally I met someone that isn't crazy" ryuko said "I mean, do you know, how much I have to deal with, during that place?"

_Statics. _

Back at the loser team, they were somewhat enjoying, their meal at the cafeteria. They were all deciding, which person should get eliminated.

"Ok, look. We don't have much time here" Scott reminded "but we need someone to be vote off. Honestly, since I'm the team leader, I should be the one to vote off, who".

"Doesn't like a team, you know" Eva sarcastically said.

"Hey, zip it" Scott told "Now then, I decided, we should vote off, her".

Scott was pointing at yuka, who was shy and scare enough to not be involved.

"Wait, you cant vote her off" satoshi defended "this is her first time being here".

"He does got a point" Lindsey agree "I mean, just look at her. Everyone is always nervous during the first challenge".

"Fine, Fine" Scott Sigh "I guess, we should just vote off, you".

"Huh?" Lindsey was confuse, what he meant by that.

"_Growl, _I believe. We should vote off, this yellow, hair boy" beastman vote on Armin "he just seem to similar to someone that I hate, dearly".

"What? Why?" Armin said "I was the one that is willing to dive".

"You right" dawn agree with him "we should not vote off, anyone that has done nothing wrong".

"Ok, fine. We're not going to vote you off" Scott assure "now then, in my opinion. We should vote off, ash and the...rat".

"Pika?" Pikachu say in a confuse and offended matter.

"But me and pikachu were willing to dive, right?" Ash added.

"_Sigh, _Alright. You guys can stay on the show" Scott said, which relieved ash and pikachu.

_Statics. _

"Great, everyone is having a hard time to vote" Scott remark "I already have someone to vote off and I know, it not going to be me".

_Statics. _

At the elimination night, everyone was seated around a circle table, facing toward the stage. Chris was next to a table, with shrimps cocktails.

"Tonight is the time for anyone to go home" chris explain "there are only amount of shrimp to go around with only one, not getting it. If someone does not get one, then he or she must go and never return, ever".

"Pfft, like he kept his promise" Eva mention.

"So, when call your name" chris order "you must get the shrimp cocktail".

"Yuka"

"Satoshi"

"Stocking"

"Dawn"

"Ash"

"Clemont"

"Rolf"

"Eva"

"Beastman"

"Mighty ray"

"Lindsey"

"And Armin" chris finish giving away shrimp cocktail, and was now, looking at Scott and terry with only one cocktail "both of you. One of you will enjoy the shrimp, while the other will have to go home. Scott, you did not dive in because you weren't ready. Just because you are not good at this. Doesn't mean, you can't cover the fact, you just didn't want to do it".

"Well, come on. Didn't you see me, back on total drama all stars. I was afraid" Scott defend himself.

"Which you could have just improve of it" chris continue "terry, you refuse to dive because for no reason. Even if this is your first time, being here. You could have try to explain some things but you didn't".

"I did" terry said "did I?"

"So, with all that in the way" chris continue "it is time..."

both Scott and terry were looking intense. Terry was sweating from his greasy hair, while Scott, though smiling, was feeling a little fearful during this night. Chris hold up the last shrimp, cocktail, ready to give it to Scott or terry.

"...terry" chris announces, making terry relieved while Scott sit there in disbelief "sorry dude, you have to go".

"But...But...he didn't dive?!" Scott exclaim "I have a good reason to not dive! Beside, I'm the team leader".

"Well, you shouldn't have just abuse your leadership, huh" Eva sarcastically remark "oh, and even if you are our team leader. It doesn't mean, you could have just slip away that easily from elimination".

"Gggrrrrrr..." Scott was going to shout at her but he knew that it his time to go.

Everyone head at the deck, where a lifeboat is hold.

"So, you just going to give me a boat that I can go home, right?" Scott asked.

"Yep, But there a special way of going back home" chris replied, with Scott getting on the lifeboat "copperhead!"

Copperhead turn on a machine that was next to the sea, which was a ray that shoot down the water, making a whirl pool with a bright, shining light being shown.

"Uhh, What is this?" Scott asked, again.

"This is the portal of shame" chris replied "bye, bye, now".

The lifeboat was drop, tumbling down into the portal which Scott scream "aaaahhhhhh, curse you, chris!!!!!".

After it was done, the portal was turn off with everyone in the look of shock and confuse.

"Chris, is he going to be alright?" Satoshi asked.

"Don't worry, he's going to be alright" chris replied "I think...anyways, that wrap it up folks, with one being gone home, who will be the next to be cast off. Find out next time, on total drama cru..."

"Hey, What that up in the sky?" Terry pointed at the sky, which everyone look at to see some kind of jet, flying straight at them.

"Everyone! Get down!" Chris shouted at the others, which the jet flew through them and finally, land on top of the building, making everyone look at it with no idea, who's piloting that thing. Then, the jet started to transform into a robot.

"I am starscream, leader of the decepticon" starscream announces himself "and I am here to compete in your games, chris".

**To be continued**.


	7. Important announcement and a suprise

**Hello, readers. Now, you all might be wondering, where the new chapters are coming and unfortunately, it going to be delay since I have to study for something like driving. So, the chapters might come out possibly next month or the month after that. However, that doesn't mean, I'm not publishing any more chapters, nor I will leave it dead. This time, I am doing a new series, on- **

...

"Well, well, Well, if it isn't the gang of the most ruthless enemy's that I have ever seen before" the unknown mister voice said "now that everyone is here, it's time to get this show started".

A black screen appear with a mysterious black figure appearing with no face. Other screens started to appear on the right and left side but the main screen only appear in the middle.

Cobra commander ( gi joe: a real American hero ) appear.

Dick dastardly ( wacky races ) appear.

Jose ( cybersix ) appear.

Bondrewd ( made in abyss ) appear.

Tomura ( my hero academia ) appear.

Muzan Kibutsuji ( demon slayer ) appear.

Dr drakken ( Kim possible ) appear.

Monarch ( venture bros ) appear.

Mon*star ( Silverhawks ) appear.

"Never I have seen before a group like all of you", mister voice continued, "you'll the most evil and iconic villains to date in history! That is why, I invited all of you to discuss my grand plan!"

"Hold up! Are you sure I got the right invitation?" Dr Drakken asked, "I thought I was invited to a evil scientist party, not some virtual video cam party or whatever".

"Yessssssss, a truly evil mysssssself to appear on this chat". cobra commander said, "with all these new people with me. I finally-"

"Ugh, did you really have to invite him?" Monarch asked, since he knew this guy before on a TV show "he's a total wimp. Last time I check, he was trying to graffitied the moon. I mean, that's not evil, that just plain selfish and spoil. At least, some villains try to have motive that make sense instead of-"

"Sssssssilence, you blunder of wings flap! I at least have an army. Unlike you!"

"Seriously? What kind of insult is that? Blunder of wings flap? Pal, that is just...I have no comment".

"Shut up, you fools!" Jose told "let this gentlemen speak. I want to know, why he bring me up here".

"Now then, as I was saying", mister voice continued, "I contact all of you to meet together and destroy our mortal enemies. Our mission and victory's are failures because of these pest of a group of hero's that try stopping you guys from proceeding any goals; that is why, I contact all of you to destroy the fanfic site. A site filled with young or old writers that have glorifying their heroes and villains into a hideous story, where no one is truly evil".

"Being here with a bunch of weirdos", Tomura sarcastically comment, "Why am I not suprise".

"Look, I have a tight schedule today, so can we get this over with" dr drakken demanded, "Kim might break in my beautiful lair and try stopping me from doing anything evil. I mean seriously, you know how long I have to clean up my lairs because of her! she's-"

"Quite! This is a top secret meeting among us!", mr voice continued on "my master plan is called, operation fat. Fanfic anarchy for terror. My master plan is to take over fanfic and use it for our advantage. No one will have the free will to write or edit. It will belong to us!".

"...what?" Muzan was confuse, along with the rest of the villains.

"Wait, That's the plan?" Tomura was dumbfounded "you call all of us here for a f**king stupid plan!?"

"What sssssso stupid? I kinda like it" cobra explain "think about it. No longer, they would take inspiration from a writer; instead, they'll take inspiration from me! cobra! Imagine the amount of cobra supporter in the name of me!"

"Why would I care for a website, filled with perverted, disgusting writers or some sh*t!"

"But think about the power, we can get by writing for ourselves" cobra commander said.

"That's bullsh*t!"

"My, my, there a lot of tension coming up here" bondrewd comment "I expect a little bit of manners around here".

Oh, shut up! None of us wanting to be involved in this plan" tomura complain "I'm out of here".

"Me too" Muzan agree.

"Count me in" Jose also, agree.

"I'm with them" Mon*star added, joining along with them.

"Wait, you didn't let me finish", mr voice told, stopping them from cutting off, "if we get a hold of the fanfic website, it will create a new universe for us to control; Not only that, but allow us to choose our own destiny. No longer, our original creator and any nonsense fool will be the judge of us; It will be ours! Muzan, you desire to conquer the sun, correct?"

"Agree, yes".

"Cobra commander, you want world domination and respect, don't ya?"

"Oh, someone actually understood me".

"Bondrewd, you had always desire to care for your children's and experiment, isn't that right?"

"Indeed, they are my children's".

"Dick Dastardly, you want to win a race and get a promotion by capturing that darn pigeon. Sounds about right, Yes?"

"Of coarse, they think I'm the cheater, but those pathetic moron cheated me out first!"

"And Jose, you want Cybersix out of the picture, don't ya?"

"hmm, now you talking".

"I'll talk more about all of you guys desire, if you help me. Help me control the website itself!"

"_Sigh, _just get to the point" tomura accept, since he really don't have much to do or have any ideas of his own.

Meanwhile, in space. 

A hovership float through the mysterious unknown; with a kid and a old man, drinking a lot while listen to the universe radio.

"Aw, geez, Rick. Can we just get back home. I need to study for a test or something. It's very important, Rick".

"_Burp, _morty, those _gulp, _morons don't even have much interest or hope for you. Everyone expects you to fail, so _burp..._" rick was pushing some buttons until hitting on something interesting, "Huh, this is something".

"What is it, Rick?"

"uh, Think I may have contact somekind secret universal wires, connected to some deep end world".

"What does that mean, Rick?" Morty asked.

"It means, we are _burp! _Interfering some kind of conversation; which I resume is poorely made by an moron who doesn't know the clear basic of galactic communication".

"All you guys have to do is capture some fanfic writer or someone who used to be a writer; Then after you do that, you need to steal a code from them and give it to me. that way, it would allow you to take advantage of controlling your destiny", mr voice explain.

"And how do we do that?" Jose asked, hardly "we hardly have anyone that could help us to travel or search for it".

"Uhh, hello, evil genius here", Drakken brought up, "I know those kind of stuff. I invented those kind of things...well, some of them are stolen from other evil geniuses, but I am fully capable to come up with those ideas".

Back to rick and morty. Morty was confuse.

"Rick, what's going on here?"

"Morty, it clearly a secret meeting that we aren't supposed to know. It clearly use for some lazy way to _burp! _Start a expedition, which is Kinda ironic, since we could listen to them".

"Oh geez, I-I dont think we should try intervening, Rick", Morty suggest, worrying, "What if they caught up peeping through?"

"Morty, they wouldn't care. I know that", Rick continue drinking.

"So, What you saying here is that if we capture these writers, and take the code from them, we can control it?" Tomura remark.

"Yes, That right" mr voice continued "which is why I need you all to find them and bring it to me! That way, we will control the universe!"

"Rick, that doesn't make any sense. How does a website or writer allow universe conquer?"

"Morty, would you just _burp, _shut up" rick pop out another drink "there's a universe where god is somekind cat abomination. How does this confuse you?"

"Each of you must find them before they find it" mr voice said "make sure to not let anyone get in your way. Use every ounce of you power to get to it".

"I'm not wasting my power on this" Mon*star refuse to cooperate with it since he isn't much of a guy to do anything for a possible fake scam "what if that person is more powerful than me? Are you sure, you know what you doing?"

"Don't be a idiot" Jose argue "he's clearly, know what we want, anyways. Beside, it sound fun to go through every universe".

"Yeah, and if each of you don't do as my order. You won't be able to reach your goal" mister voice continued "which is why, I have almost half of the control of the ".

"Half of it? What does that mean, rick?" Morty asked, since he too dumb to mean anything.

"I don't know and I don't care" rick gulp down on his beer "He probably already explain it, morty. So f**k off".

"I only need the other half to complete this" mister continue further "each of you will just have to figure it out".

"And how do you expect us to find him or she?" Dick asked.

"Easy, you just have to find someone connected to him or she with clues or hints" mr voice explain "more logically, use anything to track down this person".

"But what about us, the ones that don't have full knowledge to know that individual?" tomura argue "you know, us that have limited resources".

"This might sound dumb but you just have to team up with someone like the commander. Then, it would be easy, for me, anyways. Make sure, we agree that all of us must do this plan and save the personal ones, later. I don't need any failures. You all got that?"

After that conversation, the radio is turn off, leaving rick and morty in complete silent.

"Well morty, I guess we going to save the _burp, _Fox box, I mean, " rick declare in his usually sometime interest mood.

"Rick, why?"

"Because morty, without fa- _gulp.. burp! _Fanfic, the universe won't continue on" rick explain "it be like some gross, pretending female manchild that believe a universe collision coarse is going to happened and believe he should control it or something, I don't know".

"Aw, geez rick, tha-that seems kinda confusing and complex, Rick".

"Morty, we been through a ton of adventure like that. I'm pretty certain, this is something bigger than we can imagine".

"But rick, what about my test?"

"Morty, the test doesn't matter, anything. What matter is _burp, _the universe, morty. Who cares for a f-**bleep! **test, but a universe adventure, morty".

"But rick?"

"I don't care, morty. W-we have to do it, M-m-Morty. It our duty. Imagine the other worlds, we could explore, morty. Everything is like a fanfic. Hell, I'm pretty sure we are in one with our out of character dialogue".

"Wha-what?"

"We in a fanfic, morty! It-it possibly, we in a fanfic right now, being type by a young, writer, morty. It _buuurp! _It real, morty. Don't you ever notice it, morty!? We've not becoming the next chris chan or insert Mary Sue, morty!? We could be in a shipping right now, morty!"

"Oh geez, rick. I-I don't know, rick. It-it..."

"Morty, w-we need to do this, morty. It- _gulp, _for every writer idea to d- _burp _to see this. Come on, morty. Let do this".

"What about my parents?"

"Morty, jus- just shut up and strap on. We going to save the baby!" rick turn on the switch and begin the ship, making morty to screen, when they go through a portal.

**Yes, everyone. That right, I'm doing a series, whenever that new chapters are taking too long. Now, if everyone doesn't get this parody or reference. It a weird, foxkid crossover that for some reason happened which is called, save the fox box or something. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and this story will continue on by you. All of you will make your own story to continue with this. You can decide, who should team up or what to do in the story and other more. It will be publish before a new chapter will be release and it can be any world or characters from a cartoon or anime, only. The only rule is that no characters from the total drama cruise is needed, since I have some plans for them. Anyways, sent any request through pm or review. I will continue on publishing more and I hope you all a happy day. **


	8. Chapter 8 Night night

"Last Time on total drama cruise. Each member of the team has to dive into a deadly waterfall, which mostly succeeding while others unfortunately failing. The teams has a way to win the competition while others seem to fail miserably due to the lack of teamwork. The other team won, while loser has to be cast off. What I mean by cast off, I mean by dropping Scott into a whirlpool, of coarse. Things started to get interesting when a transformer came out of nowhere and wanted to be on the show. Who will stay on the show to experience more of the action? And who will be the one to be drop off from the shame? Find out now, on total drama cruise".

Everyone was staring at this giant transformer with shock, baffle, and confusion. Chris doesn't seem shock at all of a robot being infront of him, due to how many weird and mess up creatures that he had encountered all the time ( some of them, that he created "legally" ).

"Uuhhh, can I help you?" Chris asked "we are on air, sir. It probably best, you should step aside".

"I just told you" starscream repeat "I am here to compete in your game!"

"Compete?"

"Yes! That is why, I am here! The reason, I didn't came earlier because there were some difficulties on cybertron".

While chris is trying to figuring out, what to do. The others have so many questions.

"Is...is...is that!?" Armin exclaim, thinking to be a titan. Luckily, Rolf shouted out for him "it a bird of the mars! Our end is coming!"

"Idiots, it a transformer" Eva said to Rolf and Armin, which both of them stare at her in confusion "you know, robots that transform into a vehicle of some sort. Two good and bad robots fighting each other...do you guys, even know what a robot is?"

Rolf and Armin were confuse. Even mighty eye is confuse too ( though, immediately. He isn't new to stuff like transformation and robots ). Ash was actually interested of the giant, transformer that he even pop out his Pokédex, believing it a unknown Pokémon.

"Huh, I wonder, what kind of Pokémon is that" Ash comment, pulling out his Pokédex "**starscream. A double cross robot, known for it deeds of betrayal and whining. He is also not a Pokémon and if any trainer ever think, it a Pokémon. Then, they should rethink of a better life. **

"What?"

"Pika?"

"Hmmm, I'm not so sure, you the right type to be on the show" chris said "we already have enough characters to be on the show. It not like there would be more request, due to the show already started...unfortunately. plus, our first challenge has already been completed".

"But...But...I already sign up for this show!" Starscream mention "I have already fill out the paper work and I have already been training to get into the show! Not to mention, I have to fly from cybertron to get here. I even, made my own recording before the show! Do you know how long I have to travel here from cybertron!"

"You really gone the extra mile to be on the show, right?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Really, Really, Really?"

"Yes!" Starscream yelled, in frustration.

"Hmmm..." chris think for awhile. He know, full well that a robot coming from a planet, filled with warriors and killing machine doesn't sound like a good idea to bring onto the show but on the other hand..."alright, you are on the show".

"Yes! You hear that galvatron! I'm in the show!" Starscream announces at mid air like some kind maniac. The other teammates were dumbfounded and shock with chris respond, especially Eva.

"Wait, you aren't seriously going to include him on our team, right?" Eva question, outrage but at chris decision.

"Well, ratings do get higher, When we include a transformer on to the show. Not to mention, A ton of viewership from cybertron, so...".

_Statics. _

"Great, now I have to deal with a annoying robot" Eva remark "god, I hate chris".

_Statics. _

"This is already great" starscream said "all I have to do is not get vote off from my sla..I mean, teammates. I just need to earn their trust on me until I can reach to the finale and show off my glory victory to galvatron. I can already imagine his look, when I starscream will ace this flesh, game show and become more greater than..."

_Statics. _

"However, there are rules that everyone need to follow" chris state, making starscream stop praising himself and try to keep himself calm from the camera "that includes you too, Starscream".

"Oh, yes, chris. I will oblige with the rule, so long I won't be vote off" starscream said, smirking like he might break some, bit of a rule "after all, I won't do anything wrong to break those rules".

"Ok then, first rule. You cannot kill anyone. Except for me because I'm the host of the show".

_Statics. _

"Why isn't he in jail, yet!" Yuka yelled.

_Statics. _

"It seem like chris has change since the last time I step foot on his island" Dawn mention "god, I regret of discarding those warnings from the birds".

_Statics. _

Chris continue "second, you cannot use flight at any time. You can transform but you cannot fly or shoot. You have to work with the team. Third, that pretty much it. So, do you agree?"

"Of coarse, I agree" starscream agree "as long, I am the leading group for my contestants. I will oblige all of your rules".

"Ok then, that fine with me".

"Uhh, chris" satoshi raise his hand "I have a question? How is he going to fit in the cabin? Or in logic case, anything. He's a giant robot?"

"Don't worry, satoshi" chris assure "I already have a spot for him to sleep in".

It was unfortunately for starscream was a huge, cargo room (similar to a King Kong cage) that was very empty with rats and a few wooden boxes which filled up the interior. Starscream doesn't seem to bother it. He just feel a bit disappointed of it.

"Ok, not a suitable way for me to sleep" Starscream comment "but it will do. Beside, it better than sleeping with thundercracker and skywarp. _Sigh, _kinda missed those two...wait, what am I saying? Hate them! Especially skywarp".

The next day, everyone was in their bed, still asleep. Terry was sleeping with his music box which annoy Eva further more, preventing her to sleep. Mako slept like a egg, bubbling snot pulling out and back in from the snoring. Aqua herself was eating her own pillow, thinking it a giant, juicy steak. Yes, everyone was fully asleep without predicting this "everyone! Rise up and get ready for some grand nutrition! Head to the main buffet! Move it!"

This cause aqua to fall over the bed, groaning from her back pain "ow, why did chris have to do that?!"

_Statics. _

"I knew, he would do that" Eva remark, having some headphones on her "that why i bring many things with me, if chris try to screw with me. Like I said, I'm very prepare for this".

_Statics. _

Everyone was at the buffet, with the other team looking at the new team leader, starscream. Everyone was surprise to see a giant robot, managed to not only be part of the show because of his history but also, manage to fit inside this structure. Then again, everything for some reason is huge, so...

"So, Uhh...no one is going to mention that a giant, freaking robot is able to fit inside this building?" Wendy state, with everyone obviously thinking the same thing "nobody?"

"Eh, it nothing" Samey passes "I'm more curious of chris announcement for a challenge? I hope, it doesn't involve getting us dirty".

"You kidding" DJ said "I'm pretty certain, he thinking of that right now. after all, chris is known for making us dirty. i once experience that myself".

"He's probably thinking about torturing us" Murderface guess "I mean, he literally force us to go through that water slide with traps. I'm pretty sure, we could all be perish because of him".

_Statics._

"Though to be honest" Murderface claim "it not that much brutal to say. More of a near static between brutality and...ehh. It need some proper improvements".

_Statics. _

"Pfft, you just saying that because your mustache is almost burn" ryuko said to Murderface, who seem offended by her comment "beside, I'm sure, he isn't that crazy to come up a challenge that will totally killed us".

"dude, he literally put flame throwers" wendy brought up "I'm suprise, i manage to survive through that".

"Yeah but it not the worst I been through" ryuko replied "beside, it a show about winning for money. not some, bloody death battle show".

The other team were not much in a good mood since not only they have lost the challenge ( beside clemont losing another of his invention ) but also, a transformer came in and is now part of their team. Some of them were scare or even nervous around this guy while others...don't seem to be bother by him. Starscream must now, become...'friends' with them if he going to make it to the challenge. After all, it is for his leadership as decepticon.

_Statics. _

"Ok, maybe this isn't my first time teaming up with a group of fleshling before" starscream comment "but if it means getting myself to victory. I have to do the impossible for my loyalty...and also, for others I guess".

_Statics. _

"Hello, fleshling" starscream greet in a nervous look "since what I presume your leader have been cast off. I am your new leader, Does anyone have a problem of my leadership? If so, then I show you my true leadership by vaporized you to dust!"

_Statics. _

"Not bad a introduction, I would say" starscream said, feeling kinda confident of saying it to his new teams.

_Statics._

"I'm a demon" stocking said, looking at him like someone who doesn't want anyone to sit near her "not a mortal, idiot".

"Uhh, yes. I know that".

"Hmph".

"Hey mister" Lindsey raising her hand caught starscream attention "uh, yes. What is it?"

"Are you the robot that was defeated by a pony in that death battle video?"

"Uhhh...what?"

"You know, a flying rainbow pony was fighting with you" Lindsey state "she literally beat your butt. It was soooooo funny".

"that wasnt me you were thinking about. it was..." starscream added in a desperate attempt to not be reminded of his humiliated defeat "blitzwing. Yes, it was obvious blitzwing in that video, not me".

"Really?"

"Yes, if it were me. I would have easily squashed that little, pathetic fool like a bug".

"Wow, that actually make a lot more sense" Lindsey was so amaze by that answer. starscream was just relieved that he doesn't have to submit with that defeat. however, he was quite interested on the other team. presumedly, the girl with black and red hair which kinda make him a afraid a litte. ryuko catching starscream notice of him, shouted "Hey, big bot. wanna tell us your name?"

starscream being outrage with her sassy attuide, replied "big bot? i am statscream! Mighty POWERFUL leader of the decepticons".

"oh really, it that so?" ryuko was smiling and others watch, with mako freaking out of this event. ryuko continue "Because i was expecting a leader that is all mighty and powerful to arrive here first at the very first challenge. what happended?"

"Well, there was some difficulties at home".

"what kind of difficulties?"

"uhhhhh, difficulties involving a treachery in my rank, obviously" starscream said, trying to gather up his answers. ryuko instead chuckle a bit until finally laughing about it. starscream with a blank and confusing expression, asked "what so funny?!"

"sorry but you really think that a good excuse for being late. please, even if you are so all mighty, im pretty sure treachery would be a least of your problem".

"ggggggrrrrr, why you..." statscream grudgingly pulled out his laser cannon and was aiming at her face. everyone was pretty shock and quite, scare of starscream killing someone. ryuko on the other hand, kept on smirking at him, making him frustrated by her expression. before tension can go higher, mako step in front of the starscream and wave her hand in a desperate way to not let any violent happen "wait! wait! wait! wait! WAIT! hold on, ryuko was just joking! she didnt really mean it by that way. im mako, and this is wendy, eddy, Murderface, Tokoyami, Mikey, Priestess, brenden, peter, DJ, and sammy".

"it samey"

"sorry, i mean to say samey" mako continue to beg "but please dont killed her. ryuko is really important to all of us, including me!"

starscream didnt really care and wanted to kill her and that annoying chick but then he remeber, he cant killed which made him quite annoyed by that rule. starscream lower his gun and sigh "you lucky, that i have to obey chris rules".

everyone was relieve, and mako, being obvious energetic, calm herself down and collasped from all that crazy begging.

"Wow, that was...uhhhh" wendy really didnt have anything to say from seeing her new friend taking on starscream without a sense of fear.

"dangerous, hell no" ryuko replied back "i fought a ton of mech suits back at home. Not really expecting much of a defeat by him".

_Statics. _

"That girl may be lucky" starscream remark "but her smirk will go down when i win this show".

_Statics. _

Everyone was still awkwardly waiting for chris to come after stocking came back from her personal video journal. Still, Mako seem to have a smirk on her face near ryuko, who seem kinda weirded out by her face "Uhh, Mako, What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing" Mako shrugging said "I was wondering if you...Well".

"What?"

"You know?"

Mako started to blink at her, making ryuko wonder what she staring at. She look to see Mako staring at Wendy. Ryuko at first was confuse but was now, understanding what she meant.

"Wait, don't tell me" ryuko guess "you in love with her, aren't you?"

"What!? No! I was just wondering if you are that interested of her? you know, showing off your mad personalty in front of her by making fun of that robot".

"Interested?" Ryuko replied "Mako, I'm just a friend to her. I'm not that wildly in love with her. beside, that just me introducing to him, nothing else".

_Statics. _

"Ryuko just nervous" Mako bluff "She just need sometime to develop".

_Statics. _

Finally, before Mako can do anything awkward, chris finally came back with some good news to them "Hello, everyone. It been a rough, first day. Isn't it?"

Everyone was just silent. None of them seem to show any emotion, beside blank faces and confuse look. Chris continued "good. Now, everyone might know why we use the buffet for, right?"

"Oh, don't tell me" stocking sarcastically said in a rough manner. breaking the silent "it used for the other teams to enjoy their precious victory, isn't it?"

"Uh, Yeah" chris continues again "Anyways, to enjoy our second day together. I thought, we should take a day off, and Enjoy a bit of freshness".

"And what do you mean by freshness?"

"That is what I am going to reveal behind these curtains" chris said, calling out to copperhead, who was holding a rope "copperhead!".

The curtains were pulled down, revealing a bunch of tasty, delicious, creamy, dishes and drinks with everything on top of each other. There was fountain of chocolates, a cake with a infinity of cinnamon sparks and let not forget...pizza. Lots and lots of pizza. This surprised everyone, including stocking, who seem to be the most excited and very obsessed with every dish in front of her.

"So, who want to chow down to this?"

"...me!" Stocking shouted, shoving yuka face away.

_Statics. _

"Never expect chris to be nice for us but ok" Samey accept, not knowing too much about chris ever since she was drop off on his new season.

_Statics. _

"It like everything I always dream for" Mikey remark "pizza cake, pizza shake, pizza burger, pizza gingerbread house, pizza pie. There even a pizza hot dog mixed with a red steak that has pizza topping".

_Statics. _

"Holy cow, there even jawbreakers there!" Eddy excited said "this is going to be the best vacation ever!" ( remember that line ).

_Statics. _

Everyone was chowing down onto the banquet that chris set up. With everyone not getting enough time to handle much of the sweetness and salty food that is place in front of them. However, Some of them don't seem to be bother of eating, due to one of them feeling quite suspicious of chris activity.

Tokoyami was the only one, who doesn't seem to eat at all during their victory.

"Dude, you gotta try pizza on a stick" Mikey remark with Tokoyami "it amazing".

"I'm not certain if you should continue eating like this" Tokoyami comment in a chill mood "it unhealthy".

"Eh, a lot of us don't have heath issue that much" Mikey mention "other than a few infection from our enemies. Usually, krang snot gun".

_Statics._

"Yeah, we have A ton of weirdos that me and my brothers have to fight through" Mikey remark "sometime it can be awesome while other time, it gross".

_Statics. _

"So dude, you aren't going to eat some?" Wendy asked to Tokoyami "they look delicious, man. Come on".

"There something fishy about it" Tokoyami replied "I'm not yet sure but chris isn't always nice like this, right dj?"

Tokoyami asked DJ since he know pretty much about chris during the last season "Uh, Yeah".

"So, I'm pretty sure, this is chris planning something".

"You probably got a point" Samey agree "chris may seem like a chill guy but sometime, he can act devilish a lot. one time, he literally drug us during a eating challenge".

"Really?"

"I think it was".

_Statics. _

"Maybe it just me but I think chris may have gotten a little screwy during the past season" Samey said "it not like he change a bit. He still evil by putting those dangerous obstacles at the water slide. However, I'm still believing he still retain some...sane personality. I hope".

_Statics. _

"Are you sure, chris is literally going to drug us?" Peter asked, eating his ice cream in a civilized manner "it would have been a wasted thing to drug this delicious food".

"I'm certain of it" Tokoyami replied "we can't take any chances, whenever chris try something nice to us. We need to be careful, what he doing".

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I seen these kind of things happening on tv host. Whenever someone gain power, it usually lead to abuse and insanity, losing every touch of their humanity".

They all look at him and seem to understand his meaning. Consider, the controversial topic on Chris McLean shows, it made some of them doubt chris if he ever change from being a sane host to a insane host. Either way, some didn't care and were more glad that chris take a break on them like eddy, who is literally just stacking every jawbreakers into his mouth and pockets. This made priestess horrified by eddy amount of jawbreaks that stuck between his jaws "what?"

_Statics. _

"That bird brain is just paranoid" eddy state "it probably how most birds are".

_Statics. _

Things weren't seeming well, with aqua and stocking fighting over one of the last cheese cake, pulling the plate from each other like a blanket.

"This is my cake!" Stocking argue "I find it first!"

"No way, I'm the goddess" aqua also argue "I deserve to have that".

"Yeah, well, demons has more rights to have a piece of that cake!"

"Well, I'm a winner. I deserve it! You emo, goth freak!"

"Emo! at least I didn't burn myself half through the challenge! Unlike your pale, ugly skin b-**bleep!**"

"Ugly!? Why you.."

before aqua was going to make a huge wave to drown her, the cake flew up from the dish, with stocking manage to eat it whole. This of coarse, cause aqua to cry and whine while stocking was enjoying the taste of the beautiful cake.

"Whaaaaaaaa! No fair!" Aqua cried out, hitting her fist on the floor like a child. The other teammates, were discussing each other about chris next challenge. Some were not caring while others feel to discuss about chris suspicious plan for this. Mighty ray on the other hand, feel like he should try doing some comedian work by making some awful jokes "hey everyone, do you guys want to hear a joke?"

"Yeah little man, tell us" Lindsey said, having no idea if he's going to laugh at it or just remain still like a wood.

"ok, what does a cop say to a snowman?"

"uhhhhh?"

"freeze! hahahahahaha" mighy ray laughing at his own jokes while Lindsey was left there in confuse "you know, he a snowman and they are usually made out of snow and..."

"uhhhhh, can you repeat that?"

_statics._

"I may be the greatest fighter but I'm also brilliant comedian" mighty ray said "they dont called me, comedy man for nothing. though, i do need a little more heart into my jokes".

_Statics. _

Beastman was chowing down on the whole thing like a dog. this of coarse, disguested dawn a little, asking "can you act a bit polite. you are clearly scaring the mice on the ground".

beastman growl and look at her "gggggrrrrr, well, you should tell the mice to fetch their own food somehwere, tree witch".

"tree witch? why you-"

"Hey, Hey, Hey, let's not try starting up a war here" eva said to the both of them.

"_Sigh, _I fear that chris would bring darkness to our eyes, very soon" dawn state in her animal mystic way "he has done it before and I can see it now by my animal friends".

"Oh, so your animal friends can predict the future?" Eva said, sarcastically. Not feeling in a good mood "jeez, I really wish your animal friends will tell us more about the future like if I'm going to win? Please, go on. Tell us".

_Statics. _

"I know, Scott got vote off" Eva brought up "but that was just the first obstacle. there still more to come".

_Statics. _

"They do not predict things, only nature does" dawn replied "but I assure you that one of our team will certainly lead us to victory".

"Are Your sure?"

"...no".

Starscream was observing his teammates to see, if any of them are worthy to stay on the show. He just need to choose the right type, trying to play the victim here. His only option to not being vote off is by any mean of method for the others to be vote off.

Clemont was very interested of starscream, due to himself being an expert of robots. Not aliens but robots. He kinda felt a need to study a bit more on alien robots like him.

"Umm, mister starscream, sir" clemont try to talk with starscream, who was quite shy of talking with a huge, robot.

"Please, called me lord, supreme, mega starscream".

"Uh, yes. I wanna to introduce myself" clemont said "I'm clemont and I am a trainer and a inventor".

"A inventor, huh?"

"Yes, and I'm a expert for science, too" clemont pulled his glasses in his smart mode.

"Really?" Starscream was beginning to feel interest to this meatbag "What kind of science?"

"Well, you see. I have invented many devices and machinery to bring science and logic into life".

"Huh, that interesting" starscream said, grinning "what type of inventions did you made?"

"Uhh, well, there a lot really" clemont nervously explain "I invented a robot and I created my backpack with all my gears".

Starscream thought when hearing those "Yep, totally not going to vote him off. atleast, he isn't boring or threaten like shockwave".

_Statics. _

"I'm kinda interest with alien robots" clemont said "such as, how they are able to transform and maintain electricity in their body. He seem like a interesting guy".

_Statics. _

Lindsey and Terry are quite enjoying themselves with the delicious cakes that they are stuffing in their mouth. it seem like both of them are already in a friendship during their first day.

"Oh, my god. These are the best" terry remark, gleefully. taking a bite from a cheese cake.

"I know" Lindsey agree "it like eating a fur made out of cream with clouds added into it".

"Oh, that sound like a great image to think of" terry added "you know, maybe if we are close enough to the challenge. We could both share the profit together, Unlike Greg".

"Yeah, unlike gre- Wait, What?"

_Statics. _

"It something personal" Terry said, feeling no need to explain further "ever since i broke off with him, i keeping thinking of him marring that two time, dumbster fire".

_Statics. _

After they done eating ( mostly stocking because she literally ate the whole thing, making her stomach look freaking huge. Don't you dare, make any fanarts for this ). Chris came back with a grin that expect enjoyment coming up "so, I see everyone enjoy themselves with these delicious meals. How was it?"

"It was freaking great" stocking said, feeling really, really stuff "burp".

"I see" chris continue "Now, all of you want to know, why I bring these delicious food to you guys. This is because it part of our next challenge. Keeping us awake".

"What!?" Both, DJ and Eva shouted in a suprise look of shock.

"That right" chris said, grinning himself "we are doing this challenge from the good old days. This challenge will be all about staying awake and not having nightmares. However, there will be some changes".

"What kind of changes?" DJ feeling the worst to come from chris, having been through a lot of chris abuse throughout his old challenge.

"Heheheh, well, you see" chris explain "remember, i use to pull your guys in by making everyone so stuff that some of them fell asleep easily. Welp, this time, I actually drug all of the food that way, so all of you will probably fall asleep much faster".

Everyone was shock to hear that ( except Tokoyami, who seem to expect that from chris ). Chris was willing to drug everyone for his sick game? Sure, some of them obviously knew how sick chris can be but some didn't even know, how crazy he is to do this for public entertainment.

Most of them started to spit out chunks of food, before looking at chris in a suprise Manner ( except Tokoyami ).

"Woah, woah! You literally drug us!?" Eddy asked, Tokoyami looking at him in a serious face.

"Uhh, Yeah, why would I" chris replied "I was just doing this because last time, it was much slower. Plus, it was wasting some of my time".

"you son of a bi-**bleep**!" ryuko yell at him. probably angry at him for poisning her friend like mako.

"Woah, a little teen friendly, ryuko".

_Statics. _

"Man, I would never expect that" Mikey face palm "that was one of the rule for a villain. Never eat something from your mortal enemy, even if it does look delicious. God, I'm such a idiot".

_Statics. _

"However, for the people who didn't ate of these, will probably make it through" chris said, making some contestants relieve, which soon enough, it ruin by chris saying "but there will some great obstacles that I set up will probably make this challenge impossible. So, yeah".

"see, told you" Tokoyami said, not really smirking his correction but to spit it out on them.

_Statics. _

Stocking was still eating some leftover of the cake "Eh, been drug a lot".

_Statics. _

"So with all that away. Time to move on to the challenge" chris announces "everyone, head to the theater".

everyone groan and follow to chris. ryuko grab mako by the collar, dragging her since with all the sweets being drowned into her, she is unable to move.

_Statics. _

"Haven't eaten much, anyways" Wendy said, confidently "beside, I been through a lot of night shift. I can handle it".

_Statics. _

"Ha, chris think that a robot like me, would eventually sleep under his competition" starscream remark "this is easy".

_Statics. _

Everyone was seated at the theater, with huge pillars and great architect. It would fit right in at a fancy theater. However, it still look a bit run down, due to the curtains being either ripped off or having stains on them. Each of the team look tired, falling almost asleep because they have been siting there for the whole hour. Some other teammates seem to not feeling tired, since those one didn't even eat at all or didn't eat much. Armin was shyly looking around, trying to not make eye contact to starscream, who is still able to fit inside a theater ( for some reason ).

Mako was jumping around, swinging her arm up and down, like a cheerleader, trying to not fall asleep because she ate way to much of those puff cakes.

"Oh yeah, let's do it! Bring it on! I can feel the light burning in me!" Mako shouted, until falling down, being very exhausted.

"She seem very hyper" Wendy remark and ask to ryuko "is she always like this?"

"Nah, not really" ryuko replied "mostly it the stress from school".

Starscream notice that there a lot of other contestants in the other teams, that seem to not struggle of sleeping at all. such as ryuko, Wendy, Tokoyami, Brendan, And priestess. While his team, most of them seem to ate a lot due to not having much sweet after their first challenge. The member that seem remotely awake like him were Dawn, Eva, and...yeah, that pretty much it. Just dawn and Eva.

Everyone was pretty much trying to struggle, not giving up to the sleepiness. Eva and DJ know how this will play out which is why they try desperately not getting themselves vote off. Eva especially and although DJ try to not get vote off, he is still afraid of chris next move.

Chris was on stage, looking at the contestants to see, anyone willing to sleep first. He then, started to narrate in a calm voice "each of the team member have to stay awake until the day come. If one manage to stay awake, then there team wins. However, this won't be easy because the next step of getting this challenge go faster is by a few touches that I made".

Chris rub his hand in a James Bond villain parody way and started to grin, chuckle a bit before disappearing in the backstage.

Brendan was sketching a bit, which peak Priestess interest and she observe Brendan drawing, while aqua stare both of them. She has plans and these plan involves something more for her.

_Statics. _

"This is a lucky day for me" aqua said to herself "all I have to do is team up with them and surely, I won't get vote off. I just need to impress myself to them and they will surely, make me a friend to them. Ha, good idea, aqua".

_Statics. _

Aqua plan was quite simple, due to her beliefs that these two youngsters could very well be religious related. I mean, it better than teaming up with that annoying, midget.

Eddy was unfortunately not doing so well. Probably because the amount of jawbreakers that he shove into his mouth. It even more worse that jawbreakers are hard liquid, meaning the gallon of jawbreakers liquids that contains sleeping drug, doesn't seem like a good idea to swallow everything.

"_Yawn, _do you have some fresh milk?" Peter ask Tokoyami, who doesn't seem to struggle at all.

_Statics. _

"My main way to make my sleep good is some fresh milk" Peter state "I usually use milk as my way to sleep good for the race or sob after my hundred time cars destroy".

_Statics. _

Mighty ray was doing some fighting Dance, while trying to look at all, wrinkle "I can do this! I can do this! No one can put mighty ray to sleep!"

"What with him?" Armin asked to Eva, who is drooling and having eyes almost shut.

"How should I know? I don't even know, this guy" Eva replied, not willing to talk to anyone because of her struggle to win.

_Statics. _

"What her problem?" Armin asked himself in a concern and shy manner.

_Statics. _

It was now, twelve'o clock and everyone was still the same. Well, except for the veteran like DJ and Eva. Lindsey however, seem to forgot about her past challenge, where she have to stay awake.

Aqua came near toward Priestess and Brendan, both pretty much bored what to do.

"So, What you guys doing?" Aqua asked both of them.

"Nothing really" Brendan replied "guess, I haven't yet think of anything to draw".

"Oh, that nice" aqua get to the point "Anyways, I was wondering if I could...you know, join your group".

Both Brendan and Priestess look at each other and look back to aqua "you mean,as a friend?"

"Yeah, you guys really have some interesting conversation" aqua said "beside, I really need some companionship. If you know, what I mean. so please, can i join your guys group? please?"

Brendan and Priestess weren't really sure of it. For one, she didn't help them at all back to the first challenge but then again, this is new to her. Everything is new to her, even themselves are new to this. Plus, they really don't know much about her yet, so with all that thinking, Brendan said "Uhh, I guess, we could..."

"Brilliant! Thank you guys" aqua pop between them and hug both of them, together "I promise, we will be the best of friends".

_Statics. _

"Yes, my plan is going as I thought" aqua said "now, to my next plan".

_Statics. _

While everyone was struggling to get themselves together, chris came back from the curtains with a huge book. Chris sat down on a stool and begin to open it. The lights of the theater started to dim a little, making this whole experience more troubling. The book itself was some sort of old, Victorian book such as gold and green being a main color for the cover and a fancy title, making it hard to read. No one yet, knows what chris is doing but others seem to know full well, what chris is doing.

_Statics. _

"Oh, please, don't be one of those textbooks stories" Wendy beg for herself.

_Statics. _

Chris adjust himself, not wanting to be able to enjoy this and begin speaking in a calm and soothing voice "today everyone, we are here to experience a lovely story today. A story fill with magic, slice of life, joy and calmness. The story that is untold by everyone, who has ever slept. Chapter one, the tale. Once a upon of time, there was a lovely girl name, akuy. She was one of the purists and soothing girl of all. She is so special that whenever she sing, everyone always dream out..."

Chris continues reading, causing some team members to fall asleep, faster. Mighty ray for example, begin to jump slowly and tirelessly, making his eye having circles and making fall asleep. Armin is the next one the be kick out. Sure, he kinda look tired, already ( during his life in the wall ) but he isn't ready for the boredom that is coming from that story. He then look up to starscream and notice, something off. Then, without anyone notice, a titan break into the theater with a hideous jaw face, snatching up while Armin watch in terror "aaaahhhhhhhh!"

Just when things can't possibly get worse. He soon woke up, everyone staring at him in suprise and confuse. After these two are kick out, Stocking is really trying not get herself asleep "ok, ok, just take a deep breath. It all worth it to eat those sweet, mother of deserts. I do not regret it, now and I am not going to regret it, later. gonna stay awake until the challenge is over. yeah, that it".

Unfortunately, she woke up and realized it was just a dream "f-**bleep!**"

You might think, the other team is going to win again but they aren't going to let a teammate go pass by this. Mikey was trying to keep himself awake by training himself with nunchucks. With all those pizza that he stuff in his mouth, he kinda regret it. Not because he going to sleep faster but he felt sorry that he didn't manage to save some for his team. Mikey was always a party guy and though, he is great at being a ninja, he isn't that much great at listening his surroundings that splinter taught him. Always, look around your surroundings to if anything seem suspicious or off. Mikey himself sometime learn this and sometimes forgot it. So, it isn't obvious that Mikey has to endure a long period of time, trying to stay awake.

Sure, his brothers were always awake during night time but for him, he is always a sleeper, whenever it comes to boredom or the pizza he keep eating a lot.

"Dude, are you alright? Is the pizza cheese coming into you?" Wendy asked Mikey, who was really busy.

"Pfft, Nah, I been through night shift, all the time" Mikey said "beside, me and my bros never sleep during our job. We usually keep on the shredder goons. Seeing if any of those creep try to mess with our neighborhood".

"Are you sure?" Wendy comment "because in my time. I have to stay awake Aton of time, during my night shift. Heck, most of time. It was for some stupid reason like keeping one of those creepy fairy's in the jar Because Stan thought that killing them, wouldn't make a lot of money. Seriously dude, I know how you feel but that sounds way more excited than keeping an eye on those creeps".

Wendy kinda went too far on the rent, when realizing Mikey has already fallen asleep at that point, drooling on the ground.

_Statics. _

"If anyone wondering" Wendy said "Yeah, the fairy's weren't fairy's. They are pretty much just one of Stan brother inventions that he took and try to make them look like fairy's. They look like tiny, fly robot. Unfortunately, they were kinda broken, and possibly thrown out the next day. Thank god, I don't have to deal with them, again".

_Statics. _

After long hour of story time, chris finally close up the book and said "I hope, everyone enjoy this story. Please, if anyone have a question, say it now".

Yuka quickly raise her hand "Umm, mister. Can I go pee".

_Statics. _

"It was really a emergency" yuka reveal "I can't help drinking those chocolate water fountain".

_Statics. _

"You know, yuka. Maybe I could come" satoshi said "you don't want to be alone in the restroom".

"I'm fine, onii chan" yuka replied "I don't need you".

"Oh yuka, always wanna show your bravery" satoshi comment, patting on her head.

After she left, starscream can't help but think he recognized them before. However, it really doesn't matter anyway. What more important is figuring out how not to get vote off. Consider his teammates are new to this. He need to vote off the veterans first. After all, voting off someone, who is use to this will likely have a chance to be vote off. He only know three from his team that are veterans. Dawn, Eva, and Lindsey were pretty much use to these stuff. However, Lindsey seem to be the type to get vote off. After all, she doesn't look like the type to be useful.

While he is thinking of it. Rolf is starting to act...weird "oooh, my little sheeps, freshly in the sound of the bells of graphed. Keep in score of fire leaves. Night of fur and curl of natters. Does mama knows so well to snap out of the truth of lies".

Sam seem to notice Rolf weird attitude and felt uncomfortable from it "Uhh, what wrong with him?"

"Oh Rolf" eddy replied "I think, he going crazy from All those home work stuff like watching the sheeps".

"He watch sheeps?"

"Yeah, something about his country is super weird" eddy yawn and lay his arm next to her "so, heheheh. It a long night, right?"

"Uhhh, Yeah".

"You know, this might sound stupid but can I lay on your lap".

That deal made Sam really more uncomfortable and angry. So she does something reasonable. Punch him the face, causing him to be knockout cold which mean, he's out of the game.

_Statics. _

"What? It was worth it" Samey defend.

_Statics. _

Chris then came back with a microphone "now then, everyone. Since you might all know. We have new entertainers to keep this place alive. The first one to come on stage is everyone favorite clown".

"Ohhhhhhh, sh-"

Before Murderface can say anything, a sound of a guitar is heard and a clown came on stage, playing a invisible guitar and started yelling "g,g,g,g,g,g,g, yeah!"

Everyone was quite dumbfounded by what they are seeing, including Murderface, who just face palm.

_Statics. _

"**Bleep!**"

_Statics._

"I'm dr rockso" he introduce himself "the rock n rule clown! I do cocaine! Yeah! Oh yeah! I'm here to show ya all my tricks! Oh yea, I do cocaine!"

"What is that thing!?" Starscream dumbfounded and disgusted by this thing, shouted.

"Eew, look like a worn off party clown for kids" Mako added, which ryuko look at her like 'really?'

"Aaaahhhh, a clown!" Peter started to act a crazy and ran to the nearest exit. Unfortunately, he was accidentally knock out from hitting a wall near the open door.

Rockso was confused but ignore and continue, what he saying "uhhh, ok. Well, as I was saying-"

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Clown!" DJ scream, running away and was knock out by accident, hitting a wall the same way as Peter.

_Statics. _

"Clowns, always freak me out" Peter said, crouching down like a baby "where my mommy!"

_Statics. _

While everyone was freak out by rockso or dare say, questioning chris choices to show this, chris seem to enjoy this "so, aren't you going to show off your talent?"

"Oh, yes, I will! I do co-"

"Yeah, Yeah, we get the idea. Now, get on the point".

Rockso pulled out a worn out balloon which look like it came from a trash can and started too..."blow it".

"Oh god, I think, Im gotta..." Wendy can't say anything because what she is seeing now. Heck, everyone seem to be either sicken, horrified or try to cover their eyes from seeing.

"Don't worry, pikachu. I'm here for you" ash said, covering his eyes and pikachu as well "pikachu!"

"Dear lord, how long is he still doing this!?" Starscream thought.

"Please make this stop! Make it stop!" Murderface beg.

"Oh god, I regret drinking a lot" aqua regret and then started to throw up.

"I really wonder, what yuka taking so long?" Satoshi asked himself, very concern for his sister.

After this long period of him making the balloon, he finally finished it "ta da! Look! I create an elephant!".

_Statics. _

"Just think of panty, just think of panty" stocking repeat, shaken by that performance.

_Statics. _

"Cocaine! Yeah! Hey! I notice someone in the crowd!" Rockso stare at someone in one of the seats, who was hiding from him "Hey! Is that Murderface?!"

"**Bleep! **Go away, go away, go away" Murderface whisper, trying not to be seen by him by hiding behind the seats.

"Nah, That can't be him" rockso comment "he's too short for a little guy like him. Hoooo! I do do-".

"Ok, ok, we get it. You can move on, now" chris push rockso away "now then, after that out of the way. Let move on to our next entertainment. everyone favorite town sheriff. iiiiiiiiiiiiiiit...sheriff" (note: he from mr pickles ).

another entertainer appear on stage, who was holding a guitar "hello, everyone. I'm sheriff and I'm here to play some gooooood music because momma told me i have the touch".

"...what?" wendy asked, having no idea whatsoever.

"so sheriff, what type of music are you playing?" chris asked "would it be something fancy for tonight?"

"Eh, no" sheriff replied "it more on the line of something cool for the kids. i got a entire album right here" sheriff then pulled out a bunch of disc out of his pockets.

"oh great, he one of those adults" eddy comment, sarcastically.

"Anyways, here my song" the sheriff ditch his guitar ( not knowing, why he even bring it ) and pulled out the microphone. he then begin beep boxing, cringing everyone from hearing it:

"hi, dog, im a sheriff. hi cat, im a sheriff. hi fish, im sheriff..."

"silver and gold, im a big boy frying in the road and storm in a shop mall now".

"boom! sheriff, he in the way, eating candy, eating cake, eating ice cream everyday".

"Want a lady for a chris, speaking of chris, he a weird, dude guy".

"speaking of weird, who torn down the door! there a axe monster with a thing for fools!"

while sheriff try an attempt of 'rapping', wendy was pushing her hat pads, near her ears, pushing it really deep from hearing this cringe music "dear lord, this sucks. atleast in my hometown, the sheriffs arent this cringeworthy".

this statement caught ryuko attention "dont know much about your guys but i would rather be spank by one of those idiots that i have to fight".

"spank?"

"yeah, it was embarrassing and torture but it was worth it" ryuko said, being quite chill at the moment, laying down on the seat with a blank expression.

"...uhhhh?"

"oh, i dont mean by-"

"dude, it alright. Just keep some weird stuff away" wendy said "i already been through alot of weird stuff and I'm not going question about it, again".

_Statics. _

_"_Cant say, she weird" wendy state "she still cool, even if her world sounds a bit crazy than mines".

_Statics. _

"Did i actually make myself weird?" ryuko asked herself "i mean, I'm not some moron that would get a dirty feeling of getting her butt whip, thousand time for public entertainment. no, im just someone that needed for revenge...and also, a new normal life".

_Statics. _

Chris was really, really want to get this show moving, asked "uhhh sheriff, i think that enough rap music for today".

this respond made sheriff stop and was quite disappointed of the fact "awww, can i keep on playing. I already wrote a ton of lyrics for this".

"sorry dude, we gotta keep on moving. We only have a few more writings to go".

"aw man, this suck. I'm already getting into the good part" sheriff then stroll off the stage, backward.

Chris next step of trying to knock the team is by another musical. After this second challenge is done, none were already asleep. However, chris knew of this and try to at least make them look almost asleep before hatching his next plan "now then, I really hope all of you enjoy that rap music. So why not boost your imagination with more music to cheer up the mood. Introducing, ed sheeran!"

The curtains reveal another musician, who was sitting on his stool with a guitar. ( note: this is not the actual ed sheeran. It just roger from American dad dressing up as him ).

"Uhh, ok, this is...uhhh, k-kinda awkward right now" fake ed remark "but anyways, today special...uhhhh...ummmm...crud, uhhh... you know, i...i-im just gotta...pffft...im just gotta start playing some music. You all know me, ed sheeran. So yeah, here's some music. I just need to..."

While ed ( roger ) try to figure out an idea for a music and try to play it like ed sheeran. After a while of tinkling, ed finally got it "ok, ok, everyone. I think I have the right music to play. It is...uhhhhh, crud, what did I name...ummmmmmm... you know what, I'm just going to play it".

Roger start up the guitar and start playing with it, trying to sing the music that he thought of it.

_I never feel the day..._

_I never feel a life..._

_I never lose it, nor I ever forgot it _

_I never dream of iiiiiiiiiiiit _

_Today, I started feel like, it not my problem _

_I'm beginning to feel liiiiiiiike_

_Someone is going to hurt me but I know it is _

_It is a true loooooovvvve _

"Wow, That not even a music sung by ed" Samey comment, feeling the effect of her tiredness taking over "and it not even good".

"Rolf can hear the bells of garlic lights" Rolf said in his mystic way.

"Garlic light?"

"Yes, my child. It is quite similar to the song of a cattle and a frozen bruit" Rolf explain "long ago in the fearsome age of slumber..."

3 hours later 

"...which is now, known as the spoon of feast" Rolf done explaining, not realizing that Samey has already fallen asleep and that roge- I mean, ed is almost done singing.

"Phew, ok guys. Hope you all enjoy this music" he announced "does anyone want to hear more or..."

"NO!"

"Jeez, not much of a culture, aren't you guys" roger was then push aside by chris "well done, that the last entertainment we have, folks...for now. So relax until one of you manage to score this challenge".

After chris left, Wendy and ryuko were relieved that there isn't going to be more annoyed things happening on them.

Meanwhile, clemont was inventing something secretly which explain why he has earplugs on him. Starscream and ash were wondering, what he is inventing.

"Ok, what is he inventing?" Starscream ask ash and pikachu, believing them to be friend with their same design and stuff.

"Hey! Clemont! What are you inventing!" Ash shouted at clemont, making him jump up from his seats.

"Why would you ask? I am inventing something that would help us through this challenge".

"And what it is about, anyways?" Starscream asked.

Clemont chuckle and reveal his invention to ash and starscream, which was a earplug with yellow, huge pads between the plugs and a strong, iron wires. Ash as usual, was very amaze by it, while starscream wasn't impressed; in fact, he more dumbfounded by this tiny invention "What is that?"

"This is my new invention, the plug on!" Clemont explain "it may seem like a regular earplug but it has something. It allows anyone to stay awake by the sound of bells, music, and anything that will keep someone awake forever".

"That sound cool!"

"That sound lame".

"Pika!"

_Statics. _

"It took me just a minute to built this" clemont explain "all I have to do is use any broken, half sounded earplugs and improve on it with my custom makeover".

_Statics. _

"Now, behold my invention" clemont prepare to put the earplugs on himself and turn it on by a cube like radio with the plugs being turn on. This seem to work because ash and starscream can hear some sound coming from it. Ash seem to be impressed and even, felt happy with this invention. Pikachu instead to sigh, since he pretty much knew that ash can be easily amaze by anything. Even a bootleg match.

"Wow, can I wear one?" Ash asked, getting really too into this.

"Now, now, ash. It may seem useful but I can only built one because-" before he could explain, the earplugs malfunction and exploded, causing his face to have dust and smoke "I don't have much material".

Clemont eventually fell down, counting him to be out.

_Statics. _

"Aww man, I really want to try it on" ash remark "it been a long time, I ever try using clemont invention".

_Statics. _

Already, the other team seem to getting a upper hand. This of coarse, concern starscream and must think of a plan before getting voted off. After all, he is sometime a master of manipulation and deception; and consider his teams are new to him, he must find a way to try not getting himself off the show.

Meanwhile, Brendan seem interested of Tokoyami and his quirk. He want to study a bit because he has never seen a humanoid bird before beside story's and pictures. What makes him more intrigued is his expression. It doesn't seem to struggle of sleeping and it doesn't shows any sign of lines on his eyes. It like he has never sleep before and has already gotten rid of it, anyways.

"I don't know why but he doesn't seem that tired at all" Brendan comment, observing him "I mean, I know he didn't ate any of those stuff but it still weird that there isn't a slight wrinkle on him".

"He's Like some kind of light pole" Priestess said "not getting his candle out from anything disturbing it".

Aqua, knowing that Brendan look like he isn't going to sleep sooner or later, has a bright a idea "Uhh, Priestess, you still have some potions, right?"

"Umm Yeah, why?"

"I thought maybe, if you have any potion that could-" she was unfortunately interrupted by chris horn that blows into her ears, making her jump up.

"Sorry, aqua but no cheating potion would help you" chris said "all you have to do is let you mind not get into drowsiness".

_Statics. _

"Dang it!" Aqua exclaim.

_Statics. _

Rolf doesn't seem to be in a good mood. In fact, he's more in his insane mode, due to not being able to do anything, nor try thinking anything. He is so more concern for this challenge that the other teammates look at him in a weird way. Rolf was beginning to lose it, and he snap. He stood up and shouted "Rolf! Shall not take the touch of darkness in my eyes!"

Rolf being to laugh in madnass and started to run around crazy. No one have no ideas, what is going on since no one ever try making friends with him.

"Rolf must rid my mind from the pit of sucking!" Rolf grab a random clog and smash his face three times, until finally being knock out cold. Chris seeing this, said "well then, guess he is out of the team. Starscream, looks like your team aren't doing so good".

_Statics. _

_"_Grrrrr, this is an outrage!" Starscream whines.

_Statics. _

"Hey chris, hey!" mighty ray raise his hand to get chris attentions which he did "what mighty ray?"

"Can i go on stage? i want to show off my comedy to lighten the mood".

"so you want to go on stage and try to cheer everyone up, dont ya?"

mighty ray shook his head, giving chris an idea "alright, go for it".

excited, mighy ray got out of the seat and ran on stage. Meanwhile, starscream was pretty bored right now, having no interest on human entertainmnet sometime. chris came up to him, asking "so enjoying tonight entertainment?"

"tonight is suffering, you know".

"Yeah, kinda expect that respond" chris continue "but if you want something to cheer up, we still have some delicious sweets for you".

"oh, please" starscream rant "you humans know that our substance is always energons...and something else. what make you think, human sweets would cheer me up".

"Well, we didnt say anything of human sweets" chris state "what we mean is energons drinks".

"energons drinks?"

"Yep".

starscream was questioning at first "is this another of your tricks?"

"What are you talking about?" chris sarcasticaly said, smiling his devious ideas "we just asking, since you our guests".

"hmmmm, very well then. I happily oblige for a drink" starscream said, having some doubt but he still need something to refuel him, if he going to win.

After a while for mighty ray to adjust himself, he finally decided to do his act "hi, im mighty ray. you all may called me, the comedy man".

"..._cough" . _

"Anyways, tonight, i have something to enjoy ourselves tonight".

_Statics. _

"I pratice myself for this" mighty ray said "I'm going to show off my move by the power of comedy".

_Statics. _

"So does anyone want to know, why action movies keep blowing up bays?" mighty ray asked and answer "because of michael bay, hahahahahahaha".

nobody was really laughing, probably because the jokes arent funny but also, the fact some of them are struggling to stay awake.

"dont worry, there alot more coming" mighty ray continue "knock knock, who there? one. one who? one punch man, hahahahahahaha".

"oh, dear lord" ryuko mutter "this is even worse, than mako birthday present to me".

The other team seem to gaining the victory. The only one that the other team seem to still awake are starscream, ash, satoshi...Wait, where yuka? For some reason, they have forgotten about yuka. Satoshi doesn't seem bother since she probably taking time doing her business.

_Statics. _

"I'm beginning to worry for my little sister" satoshi confess "I'm not going to check since yuka is pretty confident enough to take on her own. I think she fine".

_Statics. _

Back to the losers who fail, stocking was in the restroom, waiting for the stool to open because the others aren't even flush. Plus, she has ate way too much of sweets which causing her to be in a extreme emergency "come on! Come on! I can't wait any longer! I'm going in!"

Stocking kick the door open, causing yuka to jump up from suprise "w-what happened!?"

"Get your filthy **bleep** off the toilet!"

Stocking shove out yuka, leaving her quite confuse. After that weird moment, yuka return back to the theater, feeling quite dizzy at the moment. Starscream was beginning to feel drunk from all those energons that he drank; even to the point, his vision is messing him up a bit "uhhhhh, I'm beginning to feel...tired. my mind is warping. atleast, the energons aren't that bad".

with the amount of empty cubes stacking onto each other, starscream was starting to feel tired and begin to fall down, which murderface notice him falling onto him "ooooooohhhhhh s-**bleep!**"

"...welp, since they arent going to get up. starscream is out of the team, which also, include murderface" chris annouces "we should probably get a shovel for this".

"HELP ME OUT OF HERE! I CANT FREAKING BREATH!" murderface yelled, suffocated under starscream weight while he is whining "not fair! not fair!"

wendy and ryuko caught their attention to them. wendy chuckle a bit, sarcastically remarking "Well, that brutal".

both of them laugh adn ryuko remark "it a relieve that some enjoyment is coming out of this. mostly getting away from chris tortures".

"you my kind of gal, ryuko" wendy added "plus, look at us. we are almost to the win".

"you sure?"

"Yeah, im sure" wendy continue "i mean, with bird guy still standing, nothing will beat us".

"Yeah" ryuko lay her back up the ceiling, smiling up to the sky with little lights shinning onto her face. wendy asked "so what you going to do with the money?"

"huh? what?"

"you know, like are you going to spend it on something? or..."

"nah, I'm just gonna give it to mako and probably half for me" ryuko answer "after all, im not much of a spoil, rich girl, you know".

"Ugh, I know what you mean" wendy said "my town has probably the most spoil, rich people in the world. one time, a rich, chubby kid try to take over my workplace and you wanna know, what he does. he built a freaking robot! I'm seriously, there alot of those people in my hometown".

"man, that sound crazy".

"tell me about it. beside, it alot more interesting than being in school. dont have to deal with those cruel, reality life".

_Statics._

"I don't know, what to say" ryuko remark "i finally met someone that isnt crazy or really annoying. sure, she can sometime be a little on those side but eh, she cool".

_Statics._

Ok, since this chapter is going to take too long to make, chris said "hmmm, seem like it going to take a long night for anyone to fall asleep. So let make this faster by a time skip".

( 6 hours later ).

After that time skip ( being too lazy to write anymore ) Each team has only three on both side with some falling asleep. Wendy, ryuko, And Tokoyami are the only one left standing while yuka, ash, and mighty ray left standing. mighty ray is starting to get exhausted from all those jokes. he kept on making puns, after puns, after puns which is pretty much the downfall for every member of their team to lose. Starscream team especially, since most his teams are consist of the most weakest of the bunch.

Outside on the deck 

"So why did you bring us out here?" Brendan asked to aqua with Priestess along with him.

"Because I wanna to make up from my failures to you guys" aqua said, pretending the feel sorry "to apologize for my action, I have given you guys a gift".

Aqua pulled out two small boxes, containing something inside of it which peak both of them in curiosity. They are both given it and when they open it "tada, personal friendship card".

"Friendship card?"

"Yes, friendship card" aqua repeat "whenever we are voted off, we will always remember each other from these cards".

The cards itself was like a business card but with terrible writing and poorly done drawing of the both of them. Aqua doesn't really know each of their gifts wanted but giving them a card is the best that she could do. Beside, she too lazy to do anything for them, so making these cards are more easy and cheap than finding anything for them.

plus, they arent going act like monsters to her because they are too innocent to even abandon their hopless, moro- i mean, good friend.

Meanwhile, back to the other remaining team. 

"So...a hedgehog came to a man and asked 'hey, wanna know my name' and he was like 'sure'" mighty ray continue, exhausted and tired "the hedgehog name is sonic and the man was like 'really, thought your name was spike'...ha, ha...ha".

mighty ray collaspe, leaving yuka and ash the only team left alive. chris annouced "i guess showtime is over. so, does anyone want a potty break or a shower?"

"Don't...try...to make fun of us, chris" ryuko state "we still going to make it".

"yeah but in all seriousness" chris said "you guys do need a shower".

Outside 

Starscream was now out, sitting outside on the bench with mighty ray. He is now, lost his first challenge. He can only pray that young girl stay awoke. Mighty ray on the other hand was eating a lot of his banana, trying to keep himself nourish and stronger.

"I can't believe this. I lost my first challenge" starscream said to himself "how could I be so weak to fall into a human trap! And can you please, stop sitting next to me!"

"Well, I'm sorry" mighty ray respond "It not my fault, that no one laugh".

"Not your fault?" Starscream Then has a brilliant idea. A most sinister idea that give a smile to his face.

Back to the remaining contestants 

Wendy was now beginning to feel drowsy, like this is the right time to lose "oh man, I feel...feel like I should lay down".

"Wendy, wait!" ryuko said "we three against two. Just keep staying awake and..."

Unfortunately, the sleep overcome Wendy really fast giving ryuko a hard frustration "damn It. Well, I guess it you and me, pal. Kinda weird that your eyes aren't almost closing".

_Statics. _

"I been through worst" Tokoyami said.

_Statics. _

"Man, i need something to eat, right now" ash said, looking up the ceiling with pikachu "you know, pikachu. i always thought that someday, i might eat you".

"Pika?" Before pikachu can realized this terrible situation, he was eaten alive by ash ketchum. after that sick twist, they both woke up and look around in confusion.

"you guys are out of the team" chris call out "now this leaves yuka".

_Statics. _

"That was a weird dream" ash remark, tiresome "right pikachu?"

pika..." pikachu replied until falling on the ground.

_Statics. _

Chris was pretty enjoying his view at seeing two against one. However, this will of coarse cut short with copperhead coming to him "Hey boss, I have something to tell".

"Really, if you want extra pay? You have to do a much risky task of doing so".

"No chris, it something else" copperhead walk near him and whisper to his ears, amaze by the result "hmmm...ok...oh right. Holy cow!".

Chris having amazing result from that news, came on stage and announced "congratulation! We have the winners folks! Tokoyami and ryuko are the winner of this competition! Congrats!"

"W-What?" Ryuko was quite confuse from that statement while Tokoyami himself already knew it. He just didn't really bother of telling anyone.

"Well, you see. Copperhead had told me that one of the team members unfortunately fall asleep before reaching this point and is sitting right now, keeping it from the secret. That means, your team gain the victory!"

This news brought ryuko a sense of relieve and joy. So she try to inform this news to Wendy, sleeping next to her "that great. Wendy, we -"

"Huh? Wait, wait, wait. We won?"

"Yeah, guess it pretty obvious right?"

"Hooray! We won!" Mako pop out of nowhere, causing them to jump from their seat and Mako started to hug both of them because of their victory.

"Yep, you guys totally won" chris said "your reward is a hot, spring pool. for the losers, meet you all to the elimination ceremony".

After this news was spread, the other team have now fully been defeated the second time. You can tell due to stocking not being with the rest of team, down the cafeteria ( which appearently, starscream can fit inside of it ).

"Ok, maybe it not all bad" Lindsey try to cheer everyone up with no result "I mean, it just our second day we lost in a row. Maybe we can try again, more better".

"It all that girl fault" Eva state, making yuka quite a shame of herself "if she hasn't drink every last drop of that chocolate fountain. We could have win but no, she has to do it".

"Hey, don't blame my sister for it" satoshi defend "she hasn't ate anything for a while".

"You telling me!? She hasn't eaten those copperhead junks that he serve!?"

"Come on, Eva" Armin said "I'm pretty sure, the food isn't good. I try it and it made me threw off because of it. The bread isn't helping it too".

"What are we going to do?" Terry question in panic and desperation with tears pouring out of him "I can't be vote off! I'm supposed to win this. I pack all my stuff for this!"

"I know how you feel" Lindsey agreed "I recently just bought a new pink, dress with me".

"oh god! oh god! wha-what are we going to do!?"

"Silence!" Starscream shouted, making everyone shut up "look, I don't know how this work with your last team leader but are we going to let one of our team member to drag us behind, again? No, we need to dump a fool that is a distraction from all of us".

"Do not say that, foul monster" Dawn said, feeling the evil from him "every being can improve some way or another. You just don't see it like that way".

"fool, _growl, _i find your insults offensive" beastman comment "you should keep it yourself, bird lady".

"Ok then" starscream ignore his comment and try to get into the elimination moment "Well, I propose someone to be voted off with their fault for letting us failed. Does anyone have a lead?"

"Actually, there stocking and mighty ray" Eva point out "unfortunately, they aren't around here. Probably because of training or something else".

At stocking cabin 

"Ohhhhhh..." stocking was groaning on the bed, feeling kinda sick right now "I feel soooooooo weak..._gulp". _

Back to the team 

"Then, who should we vote off?" Terry asked, hoping to not be her.

"Well, I'll say stocking" Beastman state "I seen how many desert she ate with her wide mouth of hers".

"That is true" yuka agree "not to mention, her rude attuide".

"So, Are we really going to vote her off?" Armin asked.

"of coarse" Eva said "she the one responsible for our team to lose".

"If I can calculated the amount she ate" clemont mention "I can say, she pretty much ate a lot amount of us".

"So it stocking then".

"Yes, I do agree with that arguement but" starscream having a different idea "what about mighty ray. I mean, he was responsible for putting some of us to sleep. clearly, he is a prime subject to be vote off.

"Why?"

"Why? stocking may have eaten more of those tricks, mighty ray has a lot of reason for letting us down with his puns. His jokes could literally ruin us in the near future. imagine if chris did a talent show. he would surely ruin us".

"So, You want us to vote him off?" Satoshi question starscream comments.

"That up to all of you to decide" starscream said, beginning to leave this dump "but for me, I have other business to attend".

After starscream left, the team are still left to decide. Sure, it plainly obviously they could just vote stocking since she has the most sugar rush than them but mighty ray was a prime suspect. To them, it was kinda annoying whenever mighty ray try to make a joke or make some constant whining. The jokes he make kinda put some of them to sleep, unfortunately.

They also could vote off starscream since he pretty much fail too. However, he is still a new guy in the show and not to mention, he's a war criminal, alien robot. So voting him off would possibly mean death. Plus, a robot on their side could be useful.

"Uhhh, guys? Where Rolf?" Lindsey asked.

At Rolf room 

Rolf is shaking on bed, refusing to sleep at all after the challenge has ended "Rolf shall not...Rolf shall not...you heer of a beast!"

_Statics. _

"This is difficult" Eva confess "I mean, it obviously one of us are going to be vote soon, even if we going to vote between these two. So I'm kinda in a terrible situation. Then again, I hope none of these idiots try voting off me".

_Statics. _

"Stocking kinda scare me" starscream said "but she is quite useful due to her being a demon. We could use her power to bring us to victory. Mighty ray on the other hand...I'm not sure, what he does. Maybe he shoot lazer eyes or something but whatever he has, I hope it will be useful. Those two are responsible for our failure and I hope, one of them are gone, soon".

_Statics. _

The other teams were quite enjoying their reward at the soothing hot spring bath. It like those anime hot spring though this time inside a huge metal room, rather than outside with bamboos. Still, it a relaxing victory with ryuko and Mako enjoying the hot water on them.

"Oh thank heavens that we won" ryuko said "I can finally sleep well without any annoyance".

"Yeah, me too ryuko" Mako replied "hey, where Wendy at?"

"Eh, up there. Probably having a good time with a ninja turtle. Not my interest".

"But, But, ryuko. Why aren't you up there!?"

"Huh?"

"Ryuko, just go up there and have fun with her!" Mako stand up, waving her hands up to try get ryuko attention "she your friend! Why stay here all alone!?"

"Look, I'm not interested of having some fun" ryuko state "beside Mako, I'm just here for the relaxation and get those sweet dollars that we could use. beside, even if we are friends, we still have different opinions of-"

"cannon ball!"

just then, a splash happen and made a huge water rains to fall onto ryuko and mako. it was miky, DJ, and wendy having fun from victory, holding a couple of pizza boxes. eddy, aqua, Samey, and murderface were also, enjoying themselves in the pool.

"and to think, i was finally taking a rest" ryuko said, getting pretty tiresome from their action.

"wooohooo! man! Another victory for us!" mikey shouted, eating a slice of pizza.

"to ryuko my bros!" wendy mention, hi five with the boys "if it wasnt for her and that bird guy, we could have lose easily".

"yeah man, i knew it not going to be that hard" Dj said, with mikey added "pizza celebration, my bro!"

"hey ryuko, wanna celebrate with us?" wendy asked, noticing mako and ryuko chilling. ryuko replied "Uhh, no thanks. me and mako are just-"

"she said yes!" mako shouted, making ryuko look at her in shock "what!? mako!"

"come on, ryuko, there enough pizza for all of us" wendy said "before mikey starting to chow down all of it. come on, ryuko!"

"i dont know".

"come on, ryuko" mako beg "this your chance. plus, you earn it".

ryuko sigh and begin to move toward wendy location with mikey praising "oh yeah, I winner is here! woohooo!"

"dude, dont eat too much" DJ warn "you going to get pizza sick".

"dont worry, man" mikey assure "I'm alright. I have eaten alot of pizza back in the day. it not like-_gulp, _oh god, need to go now".

mikey left, leaving the others to celebrate more. Wendy hug ryuko together, then releasing her and said "dude, congrats. sorry, i have to fall out for you. it uhhh, a litttle too much soda i drank".

"don't worry, without you. I might have already lose before you even hit the floor" ryuko replied "beside, we still have more challenges to go".

"alright, we can do this" both of them hi five each other. the others like samey was enjoying herself until murderface came by "soooooo would you like for me you get you some...ice for that".

"i dont have a drink".

"What? oh right, maybe i should get some, if you like?" murderface said, trying to get into the girls but unfortunately, eddy jump behind "sup! hey, sammy. wanna swim with me?"

"Hey! this is my girl, first!"

"get your own, robot butt!"

"robot butt!" murderface then dive right at him, with both of them fighting each other. while samey just facepalm herself, mako watch on over the distance, staring at wendy and ryuko chatting.

_Statics. _

"Ryuko is still in love with Wendy" Mako declare "I must put her together with Wendy at every chance before ryuko could lay alone, crying from her tears of regret!"

_Statics. _

At the elimination night, the loser team are now waiting for the votes to be call out, worrying for some, not knowing who is going to next to be vote off. Chris come on stage "again, you guys aren't lucky of winning this time but there will be another time, you guys will win and it has to be a vote. Each of you will stay in your cabin, enjoying your dreams while the losers will have to go. So, as I call your name. Please step on the stage".

"Armin".

"Rolf".

"Clemont".

"Ash And pikachu".

"Eva".

"Starscream".

"Dawn".

"Lindsey".

"Terry".

"Satoshi".

"Beastman".

"And yuka" after chris finish giving the shrimp. It now leave to mighty ray and stocking, both fearing and nervous waiting for their name to be call "you two, there is now only one shrimp. One of you will be vote off. Stocking, you are clearly obsessed with sugar. So much so that it causes your team to lose. What are you have to say for yourself?"

_Statics. _

"Don't care".

_Statics._

"Mighty ray, your jokes aren't really funny" chris continue "just because it funny for you, doesn't mean it funny for anyone. To be honest, it really that bad to worth a laugh".

"Oh come on. It still funny".

"So, with all this away. Who should obtain the shrimp?" The tension between their look can see that the shrimp is their only chance for success. Stocking was bitting onto her teeth, her wide open waiting for the actual answer. Mighty ray sweat from the intense feeling of dread, coming from the shrimp itself. Everyone was participating the outcome, Starscream on the other hand was not waiting patiently for someone to be voted and demanded "can we get onto the elimination!"

"_Sigh, _fine" chris said "stocking, you earn it".

Relieve and smile, she is given a shrimp while mighty way of left there in disbelief "what! Come on! You got to be kidding me!?"

"Sorry pal, those are the rules" chris announces "now then, let's move on to the hole of shame".

_Statics. _

"Guess my suggestion actually work" starscream said "never expect someone to take my suggestion but alright then".

At the dock. 

Mighty ray has already pack everything and was quite disappointing. He has train everything to be here and seeing himself being vote off on the second day, kinda embarrassed him. Still, even though he is quite angry and find this as a hack, he at least try. Even if he didn't make it through because of his jokes "well guys. Guess I gotta go then. It really nice making jokes for you, right? i mean, I'm not just a fighter, you know".

"Uhhh, Yeah" armin respond.

"Definitely" clemont respond, too.

"Certainly" besstman added.

"Gotta admit, those jokes are funny, heh...heh" starscream said, trying to agree with him.

"...those jokes sucks" eva said.

"So then, any last words" chris asked. Mighty ray was thinking of something before he could go out "Hey chris, how about another joke?"

"Uhhh, no. No, I think, we have enough jokes from you" chris said "bye".

"Wait! Wait! What happe-" the lifeboat that he was on, drop down into the bottom abyss of the hole, screaming for his dear life "aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

After this was finished, chris then stare at the camera for an announcement "so then, with two losers off the chart. And only about more challenged to go. Who would be the next one to experience the elimination and who would stay to see another day. Find out next time on total drama cruise!".

_Statics. _

"It may be time that I, starscream will be vote off but what they arent going to know is my failures are going to lead me to victory and if anyone, try getting in my way, oooohhhh, they going to regret it, badly. hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" _Hiccup! _Oops, energons still in me".

_Statics._

**Hello readers, thanks you for reading this chapter and waiting a WHOLE CENTURY for this chapter to come out. the reason for this is obviously, school work, trying to get into a adult life, and also, other stories that need updates. Plus, the many RESTART GLITCHES THAT KEEP HAPPENING! which is why it been taking slow. not to mention, writer stuck. so, this will probably be the last chapter to reuse a challenge, so the next chapter would probably more original based. **

**anyways, I will keep on updating and if anyone have a challenge idea, please put it on pm or review and ALSO, video recording. i also, do need reviews, so i can improve my writings. so, if there a problem, i will try to improve on it. anyways, keep waiting for more updates and goodbye. **


	9. Chapter 9 operation fat: first plan

**Last time on the fight for fanfic, a mysterious figure united many of the ruthless and evil villains from different universe to have a sinister plan of universe domination. their plans are to found and capture an individual that could travel to universe and it able to predict the past and future by the website, . each villains goal is either work together in their world or work alone, figuring a way to track down this person and bring it to the mastermind, who will control the and use it as a way to control the universe. now our heroes, rick and morty, must warn the heros in their universe of the trouble coming in their way. How would this complicated and confusing writing end? found out, now! **

( Also, i recommend everyone to play each show intro from youtube just to make the whole situation interesting ).

( Venture bros intro played and end ).

At New York City

"Sweetly, get out of the bathroom, now. i need to go".

"hold on, I am trying to put on my armor".

"do it in another room, there like a lot of empty rooms here".

"come on, most of them are dirty, you know that. beside, i wan't my entrence to be more grand, you know".

Dr. miss girlfriend face palm and groan "well, atleast hurry up. my job is going to begin and-"

"oh please, what so important are you going to do over there?" monsrch argue "Seriously, does it really matter, if you are late or not. i mean, come on. there nothing to do over there other than talking".

"it a important meeting, alright. i can't be late for this. I already miss a ton of information because of you".

"Hey, don't blame me. if you have set up the alarm first, none of your info doc would have go missing".

"that because you invited me in a boy night out as somekind of anniversary. it really wasnt, ok".

"ok, ok. fine, it may have been my fault but i have no choice, i was trying to found some ways for us to enjoy. how can you expect me to do something for our anniversary, if we are going to the same fancy restaurant all the time".

"Alright, just come on out!" finally, the monarch came out with his old monarchy suit of his. before she go in the bathroom, she told him "next time, use another room".

the door slam, leaving the monarch quite confuse "jeez, what her problem?"

the monarch head to the front door and when opening it, henchman 21 was there. he was wearing his normal clothing and hold a box of donuts "where have you been? you know, how long I was waiting for you?"

"i was in a long line" henchmen answer "how can i cut through without some moron coming in and starting argue at me? at least I manage to not pee myself through a hot, sunny day, waiting outside. anyways, here your breakfast".

the monarch look closely and was quite, disguested by it "Ugh, pink? did you really have to pick those? you didn't get any chocolate frosting".

"Hey, you didn't tell me, what kind of frosting you wanted. beside, they pretty much ran out of it, when i got there".

"then why not, oh i dont know, get the one that has a frosting that is similar to chocolate? you know, those one with the whip cream and stuff".

"dude, i dont know, why you arguing? I'm pretty certain, they taste the same with a little different flavor and such".

monarch sigh "whatever, let just move on with my plan, 21".

"plan? what plan?"

"you know, the plan. i send you a message. didn't you even look at it?"

"no, my phone die out. plus, i left my charger here. you literally, told me to get you breakfast right now. hell, you were using the only remaining charger around here at nighr time. i need to charge it before i sleep, you know".

"hey, the monarch need his turn to charge, you know".

"Well, you could have asked".

"god, ok fine. can we please just get to the plan here" the monarach said, heading toward his lair "it very important".

"does it invovle, docter venture?"

"no...well, yes but something else beside that and let just say, it doesn't invovle me working with a idiot".

"Who the idiot?"

"What...i just..._sigh, _just follow me".

In space 

"Ah jeez, rick. w-where are we?"

"space, obviously" rick sarcastically said while drinking a few drinks "ok morty, here our _burp! _Plan. First, we going to the firet universe, where you and i have to help warn one of the charactere about their certain bad guy or whatever".

"rick, couldn't we just use one of your inventions to track down the enitity? plus, why does he need all of their supports if he that powerful? and-"

"morty, all those answer could very well be bad writings but right now, we need to save the fanfic or something".

"ah jeez rich. anyways, what are they going to do?"

"Well, morty, if you let me finish, I'll tell you" rick continue, picking up beer cans and pouring it into his mouth "after we meet all of them, they will have to work together with other universe that are kinda connected to each other or somewhat, so my second plan will be mostly just do something until everything is alright, ok"

"but rick, how does that work?"

"Morty, didn't i f-**bleep**-ing told you. it bad writing. we just have to go along with it, morty. there no chance of explaining if the whole fanfic is in danger".

"oh jeeze".

"keep saying that, morty because that the only thing the writer know about you".

Meanwhile, in the swamp 

( G.i joe the movie intro played and ended ).

at the deepest swamp, with no contact from the sky or the distance. a terro dome sat on the flattest water that wad ever made. frogs, snakes, and crocs watches as the many vehicles and soldiers passed through. it was quite dark with the fireflies being the only light source for any of the animals to see.

inside the main computer room, cobra commander and destro are chatting each other about his plan. destro being the no nonsense man, asked "cobra commander, what is this contraption that you made up for me to come in this dump?"

"it a special kind of dump, Destro" cobra commander replied "besssside, i wanted you here because i have a mission for you and the others to anticipate".

both of them stop walking and cobra commander, showing off his hands to the whole room, said "look around you, Destro. what do you see?"

"hard working men, commander".

"correction, these mens and womens are leading us to victory by going on and looking for the right person to bring our success to world domination".

"so what you are doing is another sham of a worthless and idiotic plan for you to waste billion on?" destro asked, being quite dumbfrounded and outrage by his plan. cobra commander assure destro "no, no, Destro. it a plan for us to contribute if we are going to beat gi joe. beside, i have already told this to everyone and they understand it, firmly...well, except for some"

"power comes to facts. not foolish ideas, commander".

"you and your unblinded minds of yours" cobra commander remark, walking toward a person, sitting and typing on the computer, with the commamder grip on the chair "you will learn it soon enough when i get cobra to victory for thissss".

"of coarse, you would" destro said, obviously knowing the commander stupidity in this plan. The commander simply shrugged away from his idiotic compliments and look at the screen, where the man was sitting at. the screen shows and it show his profile and him searching up the names that he believe one of them having connection of universe traveling. he doesn't know, who have it but he does have a machine that can locate this person "so have you located any suspectssss?"

"not yet, commander. it seem difficult for us to find one, who isn't a troll".

"then keep going. we need to find someone, who has the ablility to travel and use fanfic as their main source" cobra commander told him and then notice something "say, what your profile?"

"uhhhh, my profile?" the soldier said, in a confuse tone and then, look up his profile "it right here commander".

"yessssss and it seem you have written a few fanfic yourself".

"Well, yes commander. i am a really good writer, except for grammers and pros".

"hmmmm, does it include me?" asked the commander, who tone is beginning to scare the soldier, who respond was "uhhhhhh...no?"

they both remain silent until "aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" the soldier was thrown off the bay from the commander in a angry mood "Well, better ask my other troops, if I'm in there fanfic".

Meanwhile in middleton 

( Kim possible intro plays and end ).

At the evil lair of drakken, he is up at the tower that he stole. he is builting a machine that he "invented". shego, his employee is just lounging on a couch in a fancy room. He told everything his plans, such as founding this so called person and use him to control the universe or something.

"so what are you inventing, exactly?" she asked, making drakken stop and look at her, replying "it one of my coolest invention. i called it, the ray founder!"

"ray founder? seriously, that your best name?"

"What? it just a prototype name. I'll change it, later" drakken said, probably going to forget about it, later on.

"Ugh, whatever. what does it do?" she asked, getting quite uninterested of what he doing.

"Well, my dear".

"don't called me, dear".

"Whatever" drakken ignore and continue "this invention that I clearly have invente-" before he can finish his sentence, shego obviously know what he going to say. "you stole it, didn't you?"

"What? I did not! i just cleary just...costumize it a bit and borrow it" drakken explain, trying not covering up his lies.

"borrow it, huh?" shego was pretty much staring at the tag on the machine that reads: "belong to the property of doctor evil. do not steal".

"ok fine, i stole it but i can make it a lot better than that lame job" he declare and continue "you see this ray would allow me to track down this person that has half of the main solution for our universe control!"

"so in better words, you are clearly using the same invention, we use a lot of time".

"Uhh, no. this is different. it doesn't explode like the rest of them".

"which might happen".

"gggrrrrr...ok, ok, just gotta take a deep breather" he tried keeping himself from stressing out by sucking the whole air in and out, feeling quite ok right now "ok, now then. where was i...oh yes, the ray! hahahahahahahaha!"

"do you always have to laugh?"

"Yes. yes, i do".

in a deep jungle 

( Wacky races intro plays and ended ).

"You see here, muttly?"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah".

the dastardly duo, one of the most evil and worst racer in all of wacky races history. they are located next to a road, with them parking near the forest. dick dastardly is looking at all of the villains through his mini computer "look at all the mightiest villains! mon*star, cobra commander, some michael jackson guy, a child, and the most handsome of them all, me, the best of the best. not only this mysterious figure pick me to be in this group but he promises me to win the entire wacky races, heheheheh".

muttly chuckle as well, agreeing with his master statement. he then continue furher "now then, let see. if i was someone that is able to travel and control the universe by some writing, where would i be?"

just then, a bunch of racers passed by him which gave him the idea "Wait! one of those racers must know about the location of this person, we are looking for. come muttly, we have plans to do".

muttly nodded and both rode off with the rest of the racers, having a devious plan "after i successfully bring this person to whoever he is, i will gain victory of the wacky races, then i capture that stinking pigeon that have kept annoying me, ever since! And I will no longer be the sore loser of every worst villain nightmare! ahahahahahaha!"

Tokyo 

( my hero academia intro played and end ).

In a abandoned warehouse, locating between other broken structures. the main villains sit while the leader is somehwere, thinking. there was dabi, the son of a superhero. toga, one of the craziest bunch and deadlist ( also, cute ). then, there twice, who is quite a mad man and a person with a terrible past. both are just wondering, why their leader had brought them here in the first place.

"so do anyone have any idea, why we here, again?" toga asked the two men, swinging around on the wooden box like a child.

"oh! i know, why! wait...no. my bad, probably i shouldn't had say it in the first place" twice replied, feeling both energetic and not energetic.

dabi was really annoyed and bored, feeling like he just wasted a whole day to be here "whatever he bring us here for, it better have a good reason".

"ah, cheer up, dabi! he's always know what best! otherwise, he must have really gone into insanity" twice state to him and to himself "not that I am believing those kind of crap!"

"You know, twice. just because I'm up for plans, doesn't mean i have act neutral you know" dabi reminded twice.

"pfffff! of coarse, you have to do it! otherwise, how are we supposed to learn anything about the situation!" twice argue, causing dabi just to ignore him and look away "I can get my own info, idiot".

"Hey, i am not a idiot!" twice took a offense of that "I'm just slow, that all".

after a while of waiting, tomura finally came out and meet with the others. dabi was the first to asked "so why did you bring us here for?"

"I hope we have new members, otherwise I neeeeed some fresh blood" toga said, can't really controlling herself for a mission.

"Woah! we are not letting you go near any of our newest member, ok?" twice said to toga which made her disappointing "awww, i was really hoping for a guy".

"would you two idiots, shut up" tomura told the two of them, getting really irritated for their nonsense. He then begin to get on track "ok, look guys, this might sound a bit exaggerated and insane but I may have found a solution for all of our problems".

"oh really, does it invovle-"

"blood. no, there is something i want to show you all" tomura said, walking back to his direction "come, it right over there. Try not being over excited, alright".

"you can count on us for excitement! me, toga, and dabi can deal wtih th- Hey! I'm still talking!" dabi shouted, with everyone following tomura. dabi just only tell him "then shut up and come with us, moron".

Somewhere in japan 

( Demon slayer opening plays and end ).

Muzan look quite puzzle, he has never met anyone that has a similar to motives to him. on the other hand, he has a goal to do of founding that girl and getting rid of his weakness but on the other hand, this could lead him somewhere. then again, he is chatting with a bunch of weirdos after all. so it really doesn't matter If this is nonsense or not, this could interest him i some ways. after all, demons are known for doing something that would intrigue them.

Muzan was sitting down on a chair, looking at a projection screen infront of him. there was no one there but it kept his curiosity in peak. then, mr voice came back on and asked "Hey, why aren't you out there, doing my plan?"

"i have some questions to asked" muzan said, still a bit confuse of his plans but was curious to mr voice mentioning of his goal "such as, who are you? how does this plan work? and from what i heard, is this as powerful way to control our fates?"

"last questions, yes. indeed, after you capture someone with a connection and has posses a universe traveler device or something, We will begin controlong the Network itself" he explain which kinda, give muzan some comfort of the facts "alright then. I am a bit complicated by your anwsers".

"oh, you learn more about it. right now, you don't have to know anything of me beside me able to control half of the network" mister voice said until some beeping sound was heard "well then, looks like someone is contacting with you, already. wanted to hear it?"

muzan was hesitant at first but he mush know much about the plan, if it means tagging along with them "fine, turn it on. there might be someone that is similar to me".

Somewhere in space 

( Silverhawks intro plays and end ).

mon*star, the most dangerous gang mob in the universe was sitting on his throne on a red planet with yes man, his servant, slithering next to him. both are now looking at a flat screen on a wall which has a pyramid shape with each villains being shown three seperate broadcast ( if anyone is a thundercats 2011 fan, you what I'm describing ).

Tomura, bondrewd, and muzan are shown on screen in a live chat way.

"hahahaha, hello everyone. as you all know, we should work together if we can get our grasp on this certain individual" mon*star said, looking gleefully to the others "that is why, with my knowledge of the whole universe and your special technique, we would surely, found this-"

"hello! creepy, ugly guy!" a girl shove tomura away from the screen which suprises everyone. she then respond to everyone "hi, I'm toga and it really nice to meet all of you! me and the others has always been waiting to mee- Hey! it that a snake guy! hi snake guy! holy crap, that man looks freaking hot! hey you, can you-"

"Hey! get out of the camera, I'm trying to -" tomura struggle of getting her out by grabbing her chest but was also, push away again by twice, who was waiting himself to introudce himself and can't really take it anymore "hi! this is twice here! and to let everyone know, I'm going to show you all of my-"

"would you two stop that!" tomura manage to push everyone out the camera which is too late because now, things are kinda awkward. tomura notice their reaction and try to apologize "uhhh, sorry about that...Anyways, let just move on, already".

"uhhh yes, Anyways. as i was saying" mon*star continue "we will found this invidual by working togethr as a gang".

"and how are you going to do that? this person could already be observing us, right now" bondrewd question, appearing to be more older and calmer than the rest of them.

"that is why, i manage to found a gas planet that could allow me to travel at your destination" mon*star explain "my gang have been going through there, a lot. though it would not bring me to past or future, it would surely allow me found each of you".

"and how does that work?"

"heheheh, easy. you just have to believe in me" mon*star said, giving a grin to all of them "now then, do we have an agreement?"

all of them think about it. bondrewd was a bit concern for this man. he has met someone like him before, yes but this individual looks more horrific and terrible, probsbly due to his voice. however, he still wanna give a chance becuase if it means more experiments, this meant more help and exploration throughout the universe "hmmmm, quite a intersting statement. i oblige, mon*star".

"anyone else, now?"

Uzan think it over and replied "fine, might as well meet everyone that would interest me".

"if this plans blow, you guys are going to regret it" tomura said, with all of them switching the screen off to do something personal until his arrival. mon*star was quite intrigue by meeting everyone that has a more sinister appearence to him. he chuckle a few more and said "ahahahahahahahahaha, soon I will be able to get rid of the silverhawks, once it for all!".

He then turn to yes man "yes man, you know what to do".

"oh, certainly boss. yes, right away boss, yes".

"Well get going. we have much to do" mon*star told him. yes man head down the stairs and to the machine with switches, screens, and buttons. it was clear that mon*star himself is no ordinary crimminal and he has a more powerful form inside of him.

after yes man pulled down a switch, the hatches above the throne of mon*star open, revealing another red planet, shinning down on him with the red, flaming light showering down onto him. mon*star with his might of a voice, chanted "moonstar of limbo!"

His eye begin to widen and the light becomes more brighter "bring me the MIGHT!"

the noise of thunder is heard and banging of red armors appear on him "THE MUSCLE!"

then, the spikey horns appear out of his head until his whole face and body becomes "THE MENACE OF MON*STAR!"

Mon*star has finally become his finale form. with his rocket arms, he flew up and onto his flying, tentacle creature which he control. before he flew off into the distance, he told yes man "yes man, contact everyone to meet me at the planet of vonuilla. you got that?"

"oh certainly, right".

"hahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahaha! stargazer! you will meet your doom!"

in the abyss, below . 

( Made in abyss intro played and end ).

Inside of a dark, barely working lab. bondrewd was looking at the pile of tubes being stack onto each other. he was thinking of something, thinking of meeting the children again, when this plan becomes a success. he has always dream of caring for his childrens like a son and daughter. so much so, he experiments on them because to him, he still care for them and their needs. it was his calm and nice personaltiy that kept his many works alive. without it, what would he do? be a normal, human being? no, he wanted to go furhter which is why he is in the ruins a lab that has been destroyed during his battle with a child.

no one bother him. it was just him staring and remarking of the meeting with a bunch of visitors, he has never heard of it. still, he manage to repair himself and look at the entrance. he walk out of the lab and into the hallway. after exiting the hallway, he stare out of a broken wall that shows the outside of a deep, abyss hole. he look down and said "to all my childrens that i have care for. it is time for a new experience".

Meanwhile in meridiana...( sorry, for keeping say meanwhile ). 

( Cybersix intro played and end ).

inside of a mansion, jose was walking around in a goose step. he was in his office, thinking about it while his goons such as the fixed idea are staring at him in confusion.

"gggrrr, i gotta think of a plan...how am i supposed to found this person if cybersix is still around!" jose said "hmmm, maybe i could reuse some of my...no, that wouldn't work".

after a while of thinking, he manage to have a idea pop up into his brain "Wait! that it! why not hire someone useful to do the job for me! they could easily located and capture this person very well with their technique. brilliant!"

the fixed idea themselves were still confuse but one of them, with the red shirt and coat, asked "uhhh, but master. what should we do?"

jose walk to him and pulled his jacket down to look at him in the face "Well, isn't obvious. go out! and look for someone that would work for me! now, go!"

jose let go, causing the fixed idea to run off, with the others follow suite. after they are gone, jose compliment himself "heheh, Well, another day for hard work, jose".

**And that is it. more chapter will come soon. if anyone have some comments, please put them on pm or review. **

**also to note, i will publish three new chapter at the same time, so keep an eye on that. anyways, i hope you enjoy this and more will come soon.**


	10. Chapter 10 the Emoji episode

"Last time on Total Drama Cruise" chris repeat "after a unexpected meeting of a robot, starscream offical became part of the show. with all this new excitement for the next challenge, each teams are given some treats to dig. some ate it, some dont. however, the realization of being drug to sleep is the next challenge like the good old days. some members lose, some dont. Fortunately, ryuko and tokoyami manage to gain their team to victory again while the losers gain another one to be send home. with a abunch of new allies and new enemies, who will stay top on this world? and would lose to be send home? Found out right now on total drama cruise!"

( intro begins and end, again. need some requested intro, guys ).

At the daylight of the sea, filled with the mighty of dolphins, fishes, and broken down steamship. this day of the eve, a cruise ship came by with a mighty Blow of a whistle.

on the deck of the cruise, brendan is quite relaxing himself on a bench, by doing some sketches. ever since he and his mentor accidentally hop into a time skip, he was still wondering more about the modern world. how art has change and everything is quite different. then, without him not noticing it, aqua sit beside him, "soooooo...nice day, right?"

"umm, yeah, it look like it", Brendan said, ignoring her, focusing more on his sketch.

"Are you...enjoying yourself?"

"uh, yeah. I am almost finishing up with my drawing".

"cool, cool", Aqua continue, keeping her positive attuide up, "soooooooo kid, wanna see my water trick? It might amaze you"

"hmm, uh not thank" brendan respond, still sketching without looking at her, "I appericate your offer, but I'm kinda busy right now".

Aqua then asked again "okay, maybe you aren't interested yet for my water trick. how about sketching for me?"

"huh? what?" Brendan asked, finally glaring at her in a suprise look.

"Well, since we are now friends", Aqua said, "I thought, we might do something fun together".

Brendan look at her and said "I'm not in a mood for doing anything fun, yet. guess the last challenge may have worn me off, a bit. I just need some alone time".

"yeah, but maybe you might need a little excitement" aqua blink and lifted her skirt a bit to him which made him blush and got up

"welp, I need to go somewhere. It was nice talking with you" Brendan said.

_Statics. _

"Damn it!" aqua exclaim.

_Statics. _

After brendan left, aqua sat there in a angry mood "gggrrrrr, how can I try not being awkward and suspicious, if my ways of having a healthy relationship is going to make me be the next to be vote off!"

"you should try not bothering Brendan or the Priestess".

"woah! you scare me!" aqua jump up from seeing tokoyami, coming out of nowhere "i know, what you doing. you believe that forming an ally with them would allow you to not be vote off, am I correct?"

"uhhhh...no, you aren't", Aqua replied, covering it up and looking away from him, "I'm just trying to make some friends, that all. Everyone need to make new friends if the show is having a higher chance for rating. beside, how would you know?

"Your sweats are coming out of you" tokoyami said, causing Aqua to look at him in shock, "That how I know someone is lying to get their way".

Aqua shrugged it off, saying, "pff, you bluffing".

"am I" this left aqua quite concern, knowing that he right and that her plan migh backfire. before tokoyami leave, he said to her "remember, your action will put you and everyone at risk. try not to ruin it".

"and why are you telling me this!"

"just out of boredom".

_Statics. _

"What does that bird brain think he is fooling a goddess like me?" aqua complain "all I'm doing is getting more interest into the show. that moron doesn't know what he babbling about".

_Statics. _

Down at the gym, eddy is playing a game that he use to play back at home. it usually invovle dodgeball but instead of each team throwing each other, it instead of one individual throwing the ball to someone who is able to catch it. If they are unable to catch it, then they failed.

Unfortunately, peter, ryuko, Mako, Yuka, and Armin were pick as the catcher while eddy is the thrower. knowing eddy attuide, he act a bit too...confident and quite, selfish: "so who gonna go first?"

"not me, i'm unsure how this game work. I'm only here because I thought a little pratice would help me to-" peter was the first to get hit right in the face, making the ball stuck in his broken jaws and cheeks "Get me to the winner side".

"woooowhoooo, one down, four to go!"

_Statics. _

"I may have suck egg back in the day", eddy confess, "but now, I'm doing great here and no one is going to ruin this day for me!"

_Statics. _

Ryuko was the only one that doesn't show sweat coming out of her. mako was pretty scare and kinda regret joining this kind of game, and armin was a bit confuse and kinda nervous since this is pretty new to him. yuka was more terrified than the others, making her hug armin leg.

"so who should I throw second?" eddy think, choosing which person to get their face strike "should I throw the one with the most sweat".

mako chatter her teeth like the sound of a machine gun and widen her eyes like a window "please don't be me. please don't be me!"

"or should l choose the blond, girl".

"uhhh, i'm a guy" Armin reminded eddy, still a bit nervous.

"whatever, you still look weird with the hair, dude".

_Statics. _

"Well, that just rude" armin comment "I may have a hair that look feminist but i am a man. serisouly, do I really need a hair cut to remind everyone I'm a guy?"

_Statics. _

"How about you hit me?" ryuko asked, not giving a damn of getting hit which freak mako out "ryuko!"

"Oh, a tough girl, huh? let's see how those cloth of yours would beat this!" eddy laugh into madness . ryuko only smirk and said "please, my cloth can do anything. beside, i already won for the team, i can beat this".

"but ryuko! your beautiful face is going to be ruin!" mako cried "how can anyone be your mate, if you face has bumps everywhere!"

"Mako, i'm going to be fine. it just a kids game. how bad can I-" before she can finish her sentence, ryuko manage to caught the ball by her grip. this made eddy shock and..scare "_gulp, _heheheheh, I uhhhh...may have slip".

ryuko gave out a smile and yelled, "oops! i slip too!"

ryuko threw the ball at great speed, hitting eddy in the face with a shatter of jaws being twisted and teeth jumping out. he fall onto the ground, out cold. he can only mutter "ow".

Mako cheer for ryuko, jumping up and down like a crazy cheerleader. the others were relieve and eddy, still remain on the floor, eyes swirling and tongue out.

"woohoo, you go ryuko!"

_Statics. _

"I always knew she is going to win", mako said, "that is why me and ryuko will always be the best of friend, when i needed her".

_Statics. _

During their celebration, starscream interrupt their parade with a dumbfounded and outraged look "what are you two doing!?"

they look at him, with ryuko replying "huh? we were just playing. what are you doing here? and how are you able to-"

"I was just roaming around, fool" starscream said and remark "I see two of my member fooling around with our enemies".

"Hey, come on, man. all of us aren't enemies, you know", ryuko told him, giving starscream a blow to his intelligent "beside, it not like everyday is a competition, pal. Everyone need some relaxation".

"don't try to bring reason here, little girl, Starscream said, making Ryuko offended by his term.

"Little girl?" Ryuko

"Yes, you got a problem with that?" Starscream stare at her, with Ryuko having a eye filled with fire and rage.

both made eye contact with a intense look until Mako try to break this up "woah! guys! let not do it now! it still, relaxing time!"

Starscream wanted to blast this women into coal, but he know that this wouldn't go nowhere, if he going to act like this.

"grr, you may be lucky for the second time, but we will meet again" Starscream state, breaking up he eye contact and face away from her, "come, we don't need to chat with these losers".

Armin and Yuka have no choice, but to follow him as command. ryuko was a bit pissed off from his attitude. Ever since he arrive, she always felt annoyed; now, she feel more enrage by his action, alone, "jeez, what his problems?"

"Ryuko, maybe you should stop making new enemies, Alright?" mako told her.

"what? mako, he was being a jerk to us" ryuko said "I was just talking to him, calmly until he acted like somekind of strict, school teacher from the victorian era".

"But ryuko, you know how much trouble we would get, if you keep messing around people like him?" mako told, with Ryuko not caring at all of the consequences.

"Mako, I mess with people, a lot" ryuko remind her of the many enemies that she and Mako have to go through, "it usually my thing, if anyone try to piss me off".

_Statics. _

"Maybe I was wrong, but that guy is going to be a pain throughout this show" ryuko confess.

_Statics._

In one of the cabins, wendy was cleaning her axe, whistling for herself. mikey on the other hand, was trying to work on the tv, of coarse. unfortunalty, this was a old tv meaning mikey is trying his hardest to make the rabbit ears antenna to get a clear connection. wendy notice his struggle and told "dude, stop bugging with the tv. it not really going to work in that kind of state".

"come on, all tv has a connection. it may look a bit rusty and old, but I have a feeling it would work".

"yeah, but you do know, there ain't going to be much channels to watch on there, So..."

"Wait, hold up!" mikey told wendy, figuring out the tv connection "i think, I'm getting a connection".

then, getting wnedy attention, the tv manage to work, showing one of mikey favorite show. this gave mikey a joyful expression "oh yeah! it work!"

"woah, dude. you actually manage to work it on" wendy compliment to him "did one of your brothers teach you this?"

"some of it, yes but here, I learn it all by myself" mikey explain, showing his confident look.

_Statics. _

"Technically, it was my annoyance that made donny teach me this" mikey explain "probably because whenever our tv wen't down or it destroy, I have go beg and whine for him to fix it. so yeah, pretty selfish for me but hey, atleast I learn something".

_Statics. _

"Let's watch some tv, my man!" mikey said, having been proud of himself for fixing it. he felt like all this hard work lead to this special event. watching tv, hanging out with a new friend, and eating pizza. what could go wrong? well, until chris microphone was heard, causing the tv to fall down and broke the screen, making mikey goes from cheerful to shock and disappointment.

"everyone! head to the deck, right now! move it!" chris annouces, shuting the microphone off.

wendy only gave "oooooh, man. guess we have to go, then".

she left the room, leaving mikey with a shock expression. he even gave a sad whimper.

On the deck, near the back of the front pool 

Everyone was in there team, starscream was still quite annoyed by the fact his team are coming slow. He told them "where have all of you been? you know, how long I have been waiting here?"

"i don't know, maybe tell us, where have you been?" Eva said back to him. starscream only replied "heh, I was somewhere flexing my wings off. not that you are interest of it, Anyways".

Eva growl at Starscream.

_Statics._

"I am totally going to kill him", Eva promises, "Alongside Chris".

_Statics. _

Chris came up to them with a suprise "hello, I hope everyone has been training for this during your guys relaxation. how was it?"

"eh, it was still boring, anyways", ryuko state, "me and Mako really need some new action, right now".

"ryuko! you don't propose a extreme challenge for us to get killed, right!?" mako asked, having s scary belief of what ryuko was just implying.

"What? no! all I am saying is there should be some excitments around here" ryuko said "I'm kinda waiting for something new and fresh, instead of the rehash".

"Well, I assure you, ryuko" chris clarified "there will some original content...maybe a bit of influnce, but more original, nonetheless. so this day of a challenge is a special one, folks. we talk about everyone faovrite emoji".

"Ugh, is it a cringe challenge?" wendy asked, hoping something else that make her skin turn grey.

"In some ways, yes", chris answer, "but there a twist for it! copperhead!"

copperhead pulled down a lever, revealing a game style, table descending up which reveal enough seats for each team. chris explain "ok, each of these tables has a button on it. if anyone push the button, they can answer the question above".

Chris pointed a flat screen on the wall "if one team member manage to answer it correctly, they earn a point. if they answer it wrongly, they have to endure a mini challenge".

"what a mini challenge?" armin asked.

"oh you see soon enough" chris said and continued "so anyways, as i was saying, one person can answer more than one. meaning, each of you have to choose which member goes first or the member itself, will go answer it. just be careful guessingit because let just say, it will effect your team view on you".

_Statics. _

"I spy on them a lot of time" chris explain "don't think, I already know their weakness because oh boy, this is going to be fun".

_Statics. _

"However, there is still a chance to get a point" chris pointed out "you can either anticapte in the mini challenge or just quite. being invovle in it would give your team some extra point".

"so in others, more pain, more amusement for you, right?" Tokoyami guess, with chris replied "right on. It like a high school math test if it a game show. so then, everyone on the stand".

_Statics. _

"A game show and a school test", wendy remark, "one if those are the definition of torture to me".

_Statics. _

"Wow, I have never experience on a game show before" mako confess "I hope it like the one on TV!"

_Statics. _

"Last time, I lost a game show. I was jump off from where I'm standing and I just flew off from the building into another structure" DJ remark "it was crazy. hope this isn't like this".

_Statics. _

Everyone was seated in their own sperated stand. each has a red button, everyone waited until chris finally adjusted his tie and suit "today challenge, we have a guest to be important on the show. here is...uhhhh..."

chris look back to the script and said "huh? she doesn't has a name".

chris continue, "oh well, guess I'm just gonna refer her, what everyone is calling these people. here is emoji, blue, doggo girl! from Samurai Jack".

a young, blue girl appear, waving at them in greeting and supporting antennas that produce a electrical buzz which makes emoji.

everyone was amaze and mako gave a adorable look to her "awww, look at her. she freaking blue!"

"oh man, she cute" lindsey remark, with greg agreeing with her "I know, just looking at her makes my eyes want to tear up".

"Ugh, she look hideous", starscream comment.

"everyone, this is...Uhh, blue, doggo, emoji girl" chris annouces with the girl staring at him with a quite annoyed look, "I think that her name".

"Hey chris, does she speak?" ryuko asked.

"actaully, not really" chris explain "you see, her people communicate with their emoji antenna. sure, they could eat and open their mouth, but that how they communicate each other. by emoji, of coarse. this is why, I brought her here onto this maiden voyage just for this certain challenge. so in other words, all of you have to describe her emojis and answer it. the ones that dont will face the mini challenge".

_Statics._

"Emojis? kinda a bit outdated very soon, but alright" samey said.

_Statics. _

"Now then, with all that explaination is done. does everyone has a questions".

everyone raises their hand which chris replied, "no one? alright then, let move on".

_Statics. _

"Pathetic. chris think using some earthling, type of language will make this difficult" starscream comment "please, that stupid. obviously, this will be easy".

_Statics._

"What a emoji?" Armin asked himself.

_Statics. _

"The screen will show the amount of points each team receive" chris explain "if one team recieve more amount, they win. now then, each symbol can be hard and easy, depending on your guys view. So everyone have to take time examining it, more closely. anyways, after that little info, who wanna go first?"

"Clemont. Obviously, Clemont. he seem worthy to answer these" starscream mention him, makong Clemont quite shock "Wait, what?!"

_Statics. _

"Nerds with glasses always win at something. they are more intelligent", starscream state. "that what I heard from my human followers. besides, I'm more smarter than those nerds. It just I don't feel like it right now to answer them".

_Statics._

"ok then. Clemont, tell me what this means" chris asked, with the girl showing symbol of a heart, bomb, a yellow hat, and a car.

clemont took time to look at it and finally has a answer "if I have look correctly, I believe it to be, Curious George".

"close but not quite. what she really mean is dick tracy, aka, the comic and the movie" chris explain, giving clemont a shocking realization "what!? I got that wrong!?"

_Statics._

"Knew it would be difficult", chris state, "which is why I told her to show no sense of mercy at all for making these".

_Statics. _

"So uhhhhh...chris, w-what now?" clemont asked, quite afraid of what chris is going to do. chris smile, holding a remote "Well, it time for you to endure a mini challenge. hope you can count because it bulletproof time".

He pressed the remote which the floor next to him, open and reveal a tommy gun on a stand, aiming a target paper at the wall. this confuse clemont a bit until chris explain this mini challenge "ok clemont. this challenge involves your eyes to count how many bullets has shot the target".

"huh, that seem a bit-"

"with blindfolded".

"whoa, what?!" clemont was then blindfolded by the girl and clemont, standing around like a fool, hears the loud sound of a tommy gun starting off, hearing the sound of gun shots hitting the target. after a long shot of bullets, chris asked "so how many bullets has been shot?"

"uhhhhh...39" clemont guess.

"correct! which means, your team earns a point" chris said, with the screen now showing the point number for their team turn one. this was a satisfy win beccause for one, they have never won anything and are quite glad that clemont didn't screw this up. the other team however, still need to be in the game if they have any chance of winning.

_Statics._

"Wow, I never thought i can reach to this point" clemont remark.

_Statics. _

"Who up next, anyone" Chris annouce "we can be here all day".

the other team think about it until peter volunteer "I'll go. It just simple pictures. what so hard about them".

"alright then, begin" Chris told the girl, who shows the symbol of a tree, a raccoon, a bird, and a river. peter looking closely to the symbol, he answer "the forest".

"nope, it regular show" chris reveal, creating a grin for himself "which means, you are to anticipate in another mini challenge".

"I'm starting to think, chris is just creating lies to get to the mini challenge", ryuko guess.

another floor open up, revealing two boots with somekind of red and steaming liquid inside of it "all you have to do is wear these boots for 18 minutes and you be alright".

"Well, that seem quite simple" peter said, walking to the boots and removing his shoes to place his feet inside of the boot, feeling nothing at all "huh, I don't feel anything. Are you certain, this is a challenge?"

"oh, this is a challenge" chris reminded him "trust me, it is".

"huh? what do you mean by tha-" peter was going to say something, if it wasn't the fact that his feets starting to become boiling hot. Now feeling the hot liquid, peter jump up, screaming, and ran to the nearest pool to heal his feet. chris laugh his butt off from this "hahahaha, man, I should tell him that he need to survive a hot, boiling water in those boots but nah, seem it to be worth it. now that peter is helping himself at the pool".

"My feets still burns!"

"there teams don't earn a point because the time hasn't been started, yet" chris said, causing the team to groan "now to the next part".

_Statics._

"How did chris manage to make the water more boiling than ever" peter question it, still in pain.

_statics._

_"_Me! me! me! me! me! me!" mako volunteer, extremely. Ryuko glare at her in embarassment "jeez, calm down, Mako. don't need to act a bit crazy for this".

"ok, Mako. you next up" chris said "now guess what this mean".

the girl shows another symbol with a letter L, a book, a pen, and a skull. mako guess a mintue until finally answer it "death note!"

"correct which mean, your team earns a point!"

"Yes! i did it, Ryuko!" mako shouted, having a joy of not enuring a mini challenge ( even if she goes again ).

_Statics._

"I'm always an expert of knowing the tricks behind emoji" Mako state.

_Statics. _

The girl, again, shows another symbol of a rock, a sword, and a chest. eddy was very confident of knowing this answer. he quickly raise his hands and shouted "I know what it is!"

"you do? tell us?"

"Minecraft".

"wrong, it actaully a medieval time" chris reveal, causing eddy jaw to drop "which mean, you have to stay underwater, made out of jellos".

a giant box appear out of nowhere, and it open up with a huge, glass tank filled green jelly in it. this of coarse, made eddy sweat a lot, catching wendy eyes "ow".

"whoa, whoa, whoa, I aint going into that thing. it look gross" eddy complain, refuse to try going into that thing.

"Hey, if you don't anticipate in this mini challenge, your team doesn't earn a point" chris state "plus, you might be the one to be vote off".

Eddy chuckle, nervously "heheheh, yeah right. like that would scare me".

"go in there, you fat moron!" murderface shouted at him.

"Hey, don't called me, fat! fatso!" Eddy look at the huge tank filled with jello. he gave out a sigh and said "well, atleast it isn't Double D lame science presentation".

eddy took off his shirt, climb up the ladder, and dive into the tank. it was like the view through ed eyes, when they were making a jelly pool or something.

"3...2...and you done" chris said, with eddy coming out of th tank, trying to take some deep breath because of the jello literally suffocating him "the other team wins a point".

_Statics, _

"Like I say, better than Double D presentation" eddy remark, still having the gooey substance on him.

_Statics. _

"Hmmmm..." rolf think about it, staring at the girl symbols which are flowers, rings, and a cake "is it a tradition of a napkin, wood day?"

"nope, not really what you mean by that", Chris reveal, "it a wedding".

"I just say that".

"no, you didn't".

"yes, I did".

"uhhh, no. you did not" chris state "could have just say, wedding, dude. so that mean, you have to endure a mini challenge".

a cart was pulled there which hold a giant, roast, pig on the plate with a bunch of items inside of it. this made rolf a bit nervous and hungry. chris explain "your assignment is easy. stuff your arm in there and found a chris statue".

"rolf don't see the red eye of a bull for this".

"however, you can only pulled out once" chris continue "meaning, if you pulled out something, that your only one chance. does that sound clear?"

"uhhhh..."

"good, now start!" chris said, blowing the whistle.

rolf stuck his hand into the mouth of the roast pig. he can feel the grease and jucy feel of the inside which everyone can hear and feel disgusted by it. after a while, rolf manage to touch something, and pulled it out from the mouth. It was the chris statue with a bunch of slime and meat grease covering it, ruining the whole beauty of it.

"rolf has claim the bore!" rolf exclaim, holding the statue up in the air. their point went from one to two, making both team equal. starscream was becoming desperate. he wasn't sure, how long his team will last.

_Statics._

"This is worrying me", starscream confess, "I know we already earn a point, but sooner or later, we might lose again. I just need to found a way for our team to gain victory".

_Statics. _

"Rolf has seen those hanky, box of a loud chicken that kevin show me" rolf said, with none of the words making any sense.

_Statics._

"So who going to solve this symbol, next?" Chris asked to everyone, with no answer "anyone?"

"what do you think, lindsey?" Gary asked, looking at her.

"uhhhh...I don't know" Lindsay replied "it look too hard".

"totally, agree with you", Terry said, "uhhh, Chris, me and Lindsey don't want to anticipate. It just seem too hard for us to take".

"Alright then, but you guy's aren't going to get back on the game", Chris told them.

_Statics._

"Game show are the worst", Gary confess "last time, I was in one, it took three weeks to clean off the slimes".

_Statics. _

"Terry seem like a great friend to me", Lindsay said, "we always have the same opinion; same favorite food, same favorite tv show, and same favorite color. I Think I know how Katie and Satie felt together".

_Statics. _

"I'll go" DJ volunteer ,"what the worst it can happen?"

The girl shows a symbol of a car, explosions, and a gun. DJ think of about it in a moment until finally, answering the meaning "I got it, cars 2".

the girl gave off a disguest tone, showing a gross emoji. Chris said "sorry dude, it james bond. It would have been pretty obvious to spot it".

"What!? but it has a car in it!"

"true, but you could have taken a time to look closely; just like everyone else", Chris state, "Anyways, here is your mini challenge, DJ".

_Statics._

"I got to wonder, how chris manage to pay all these ideas", wendy wonder, "or how he manage to keep his ideas clean on this old, crusie ship".

_Statics. _

DJ is on floor, crouching down, and acting like a child. His expression is pretty fearful due to the fact this mini challenge involves him shaking hand with a dirty, looking bird man name, chamberlain from the Dark Crystal.

"hmmmmm, does man not want to feel my hand, mmmm" chamberlain asked, with DJ still on the floor, crouching.

"come on, DJ" wendy assure him "it just a bird man. All you have to do is shake his hand".

"nope, I am not doing this".

"dude, I'm pretty sure, he wash his hand, already", Wendy assure him, "he's already clean...well, look a bit freakish looking, but still clean, bro".

_Statics. _

"I found that man quite disgraceful, If I'm honest", Tokoyami comment, seeing chamberlain appearance to be quite offensive to him.

_Statics. _

"That true", Chamberlain agree, "I prepare myself for this challege, since I was all night eating my dinner which include a delicious meal of rodents and insects".

This made DJ sick and started to throw up, leaving the rest of the contestants disguested ( even chris and the blue girl are gross out, almost nearly throwing up ).

_Statics. _

DJ wad breathing heavily: "THAT IS JUST...THAT WAS..."

He then proceed to throw up again.

_Statics. _

"Well, that happened", Chris remark, with DJ being moved away into a "clinic" room, "Anyways, let move on with the show, then. who up next?"

Starscream raises his hand and asked, "Chris, may we have a little break, so I could speak with my lackys? personally".

"hmm, alright then", Chris accept, "But everyone have one hour before we resume our challenge".

At the other side of the deck, far from the game show. 

"We are having a issue here", Starscream state to his team, "want to guess, why?"

"Is it because you obviously didn't volunteer?" Eva asked, sarcastically.

"That could be true", Stocking agree.

"Silence!" Starscream shouted, "Beside that terrible assumption, we are falling behind, no boubt".

"How are we falling behind?" Lindsey asked, "It not like we haven't lost anything yet".

"Yeah, it true", Terry agee.

"That the point", Starscream said, "We may not lose yet, but sooner or later, we will be at the elimination block again, if one of us ruin our moment to victory".

"so what are you suggesting?" Asked Clemont.

"I'm suggesting that I should be the one to choose, who would go next", Starscream said, which made Eva pretty angry, "What?!"

"You heard me", Starscream repreat, "I will be the one to decide who would go next. I'm the leader, so I make the decision".

"That is just plain dumb!" Eva pointed out, "You only been here for two days. There no way we are going to agree with you, right fellows?...uhhh, fellows?"

The others remain silent to this idea, with Starscream smirking to himself, knowing full well some of them would agree.

"Well...He not wrong", Lindsay said, which suprise and anger Eva a lot more: "Are you freaking serious!?"

"Come on, Chris can sometime pressure us to do these things for his amusement", Terry added, "Beside, I don't want to endure a mini challenge. Clearly, it seem like Starscream knows what he doing".

"you guys are a bunch sell outs, you know that?" Eva told them.

"Well, it seem like everyone agree with my idea", Starscream said.

_Statics. _

"On one hand, I know this is wrong", Armin confess, "But on the other hand, we are somewhat at a disadvantage here, so I guess there no choice, but listen to the leader. Beside, I don't want to be squash by...whatever he is".

_Statics._

"Starscream plan is going to be a downfall for him", Dawn predict.

_Statics. _

Throughout the montage, Priestess was choosen to guess the symbol. It was a throne, a knight, and goblins; and she guess it as to be her world, but unfortunately, the actual answer is Game of Throne. This made her anticipate in a mini challenge that involves hearing the most disturbing and calm ambiance music to be heard by a mortal being. In this case, it was her time to be torture. She did endure the mini challenge to give the team some extra point.

Next up was Ash Ketchum and his lucky pal, Pikachu. Luckily for them, they manage to guess the symbols of a rabbit, top hat, and a tea cup to be Alice in Wonderland. It was quick since Starscream gave a threaten glare at Ash, if he failed.

Samey was next to guess the symbol of a duck, a gun, and a tree. She was lucky to guess it as duck season because really, she isn't going to choose the obvious dumb answer.

Stocking was next in line to guess a symbol of a road, a house, and a glasses. Her answer was a BBQ stake house, but obviously, it was ROADHOUSE! which leads to a mini challenge, where she has to endure getting kick in the fact by a boot for one hundred time. Of coarse, she eventually passed it, with several loose teeth and a broken nose, no doubt.

Dawn endure mini challenge, after failing to guess a emoji. She was dive into a hiney barrel, where she has to eat every bits of old, expire honey. luckily, She seem to claim victory after this, even with her hair having tons of sticky substance.

Murderface was next, but he decline it, due to being ahead of his generation to know a emoji ( thought, let be honest, he just wanna to be lazy again ).

Beastman was next, who has a difficult time to guess a symbol because he doesn't know what a emoji. He was endure in a mini challenge, which includes him being lock up in a cage, where he has to fight a bird to get a Chris Tolkien. Fortunately, he manage to get it, with several feathers on him.

Brendan was up next. sure, he doesn't know much about emojis, but luckily, he did manage to guess a symbol of a transformer, perfectly.

Satoshi, Yuka, Terry, and Lindsey refuse to anticipate in the mini challenge which, though Starscream was unsatified, did let it slide since it seem like their team are winning.

Now the team are somewhat at equal to each other, with the next symbol being a cherry, a can, and a straw. Tokoyami was next and quickly guess it as Cherry Coke.

"So far, team screaming sponge is gaining 8 point ahead of you, shrimps raiders", Chris said, "now this time, everything is going to be wild. Blue Doggo, begin the next step".

The girl shows a symbol of cave, sword, diamonds, and a green figure.

"Ha, this is easy", Aqua comment, confident of knowing the answer, "It obvious a fantasy setting".

"Then what is it?" Chris ask.

"..."

_Statics._

"Crap, what should I say?" Aqua thought, "All pop culture has some kind of fantasy element in them. How can I tell, which is which?"

_Statics. _

"Uhhhhh...king Arthur?", Aqua guess, sweating out of her skin.

"nope, it shrek", Chris said, "which mean it mini challenge for you".

"seriously? you can't guess that Shrek?" Wendy asked to Aqua, "The green figure didn't make it obvious?"

"Shut up, at least I try", Aqua told her, walking to Chris, "Okay, so what this mini challenge about?"

"Well, it simple", Chris explain, while Copperhead bring out a table with what appear to be a roast beef, "all you have to do is use this giant saw to slice this roast beef for dinner, by having you and other new guest cut the beef".

"Other new guest?"

"that right, and it another goddess like you, no less", Chris said, causing Aqua to laugh at that statement, "Come on, you got to be kidding me? another goddess? what is she a homo? that ridiculous".

"Want to say that again?" a voice was heard, causing Aqua to look behind her, and see Ristarte from the anime called, Cautious Hero. Aqua was furious at seeing her, with Ristarte saying, "Well, never expect a blue piss girl being here".

"Hey, don't tried to suprise me, Fatso!" Aqua told her. Ristarte was enrage by her comment, "Fatso? Who are you calling, Fatso? you the fatso here, with your tiny skirt of yours".

"shut up!"

"and is that suppose to be your goddess clothing?" Ristarte insult, "Look more like a low paid restaurant maiden".

"Hey, at least I don't have to move around in a cum tissue!" Aqua said, with Ristarte being enrage by her comment.

"oh, go to hell! unlike you, I got a handsome guy to clean those cum off from my dress!"

"gggrrrr, God, I hat you, knockoff!"

"Knockoff? what did you said?"

"Yeah, I said it, knockoff? want a piece of me, bootleg me?!"

"Oh, you dumb, slu-"

"woah, easy, there are sensitive teenagers watching this", Chris told both of them, but they ignore him and they begin to push each other, while arguing.

"Uhhh, should we do something about this?" Priestess asked to the others, though they doesn't Seem to really care at Aqua in this situation.

"We could...but, then again, this is something Chris like" Ryuko comment.

_Statics. _

"It better than nothing for some enjoyment", Ryuko said.

_Statics. _

Just then, another female character appear, this time it Jashin-chan from dropkick on my devil, who seem to be confuse and annoyed by this little figthing between Aqua and Ristarte: "What the heck is going on here?!"

"Hey, who is that? another second blonde idiot of me?" Aqua pointed out, causing her and Ristarte to glare at her.

"What did you just said to me?" Jasmine-chan was offended.

"Yeah, I say it", Aqua admit, "so what? you going to use your tail to bong me on the head, serpent girl".

"oh, you did not say that to me?!" Jasmine-chan was very angry, "I am going to strangle you because of that!"

"Well, come at me, you freaking abomination mutant!" Aqua said to her. Jasmine-chan was going to head over there for some beaten, before Chris step in: "ladies, ladies. Can we continue on with the mini challenge? You gals can kill each other, but right now, we have a show to comtinue".

_Statics. _

"Awww man, things were getting interesting", Wendy was disappointing.

_Statics. _

Copperhead bring out a HUGE cutting knife, which was so huge, when it was time to be given the knife; Aqua and Ristarte were unable to hold it while Jasmine-chan doesn't seem bother by it. evently, both manage to hold the knife correctly and begin cutting the beef...not before with some arguement between them.

"After I'm done with this, you girls are going to be dead rats", Aqua told them, "Especially you, Ristarte".

"oh come on, just because I share the same likness of you", Ristarte replied, "Doesn't me, you have to act like a selfish, drunekn goddess. I mean, seriously, who the hell would drink all that about of substance?! I'm surprise, you manage to survive from drinking, after you became a mortal".

"A mortal! I am not a mortal!"

"oh yes you are".

"no, I am not".

"Yes, admit it!"

"oh, would you two shut up!" Jashin-chan said to them, "This is why I hate hanging out goddess like you two!"

"Hey, don't yell at us, snake girl!" Aqua told her.

"God, I wanna to eat you both!" Jashin-chan said.

"time up", Chris annouce, causing them to stop, with the beef being all cut up.

"Wait, there was a time limit?!" Aqua asked, confuse and suprise.

"yep, that right", Chris answer, "Which mean, you team get extra point".

_Statics. _

"Welp, it seem like our argument led to some good outcome", Aqua remark, "for me, not them. but hey, I don't have to stick around with them, anymore".

_Statics. _

"Ok, mikey, here the mini challenge", Chris explain to mikey, who have fail to answer the symbol of a ice cream soda, rather than a shake, "you are going to eat this amount of hot, spicy, filled with steak and BBQ pizze before the timer ran out. If you unable to finish it, the time will explode. you got that?"

infront of them is a huge, stack of pizza with what appear to be a bomb strap underneath the table.

_Statics. _

_"_Ok, I tried many different variant of pizza", Mikey confess, "But I did not expect it to be this kind of pizza. sure, spicy seem like a normal deal to me, but for BBQ and spice all together, hmmm...worth a try".

_Statics. _

"Time begins...now!" Chris said, starting the time, while mikey manage to eat the entire pizza for just one miniute, making Chris stunned by his action.

Mikey burp and asked, "so uhhh...do we earn a point?"

_Statics. _

"Ohhhh man, Should have eaten one by one", Mikey regret, feeling to throw up at any minute.

_Statics. _

"With all our contestants worn out, we have only four more challenge to go", Chris state, while the girl shows symbol of a bear, a hat, and a tree.

"let me guess, Berenstein?" Ryuko guess, showing no care, if her answer is incorrect.

"Nope, it Berenstain bear".

"Well, how the hell would I know that? it literaly close to it sentence".

"Yeah, but it still untrue", Chris said, "moving on".

_Statics. _

"How the hell is that untrue?" Ryuko said.

_Statics. _

A ring match open up from the floor. It was a normal, broken down, ring match with several stitches and wood to try holding the match.

"This next mini challenge is going to be a insane one", Chris explain to Ryuko, "All you have to do is stay in the ring without falling out. You have to beat your opponent to gain your team extra point".

"Seem easy enough", Ryuko pulled out her scissor sword, "Alright, who my guy to fight?"

"That an interesting question", Chris push a remote, revealing a figure rising up from the ring. This bring shock to everyone, including Ryuko. The figure was a clone version of herself, but more doll like and having a doofus expression, with it stiches mouth being down and it terrible, drawn eyes looking doopy as ever.

Ryuko was both confuse, Shock, and quie offensive, "Chris! What is this!"

"your opponent".

"Whoa, She look just like her!" Mako pointed out, "only dumb looking".

"uhhhh, Chris, where or how did you get this figure?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, it all started back last night ", Chris explain, during a flashback.

Nights ago. 

Somehwere at the deep level of the ship, Chris was wearing a hooded robe, alongside Copperhead and the blue doggo. Both are surrounding a satanic symbol on the ground. The room was only lit by three candle surrounding it. A dummy body appear to be lay on the floor, seeming to have the same clothing of Ryuko.

"Ok everyone, Let make it clear", Chris said, "We will definatly not do this again, after this, okay? I know this look insane and illegal, and I might get illegal charge for this, but this is for the ratings only. does anyone got that?"

They nodded, with Chris similing, "Good, let begin".

Chris pulled out a book, and begin chanting, "Deep spirts of evil. Cast down the great soul of many terror. This soul must be sharp, more sharper than any ninja or soldier. It must have the same ability as this girl, Ryuko. so please, cast down the great spirit onto this body!"

Then, everythings begin to shake with ligthings and storm of cloud coming out of nowhere to be suck into the dummy doll. Everyone cover themselves, while the ritual continue on. After a while of knocking and shaking, it stop and the doll started to get up, without any sense of emotions. Everything was back to normal as usual.

Chris smile again, saying, "Ok, this is going to be fantastic".

flashback ended. 

"You literally bring a demon to fight at me?!" Ryuko was outrage by Chris explaination.

"Well, technically it not a demon", Chris state, "But it does possess a soul in it, so..."

"Grrr, screw it", Ryuko got on the match, ready to fight with this dummy clone of her. She was a bit uncomfortable around it, feeling like she seeing a reflection of evil herself.

_Statics. _

"Really hope Ryuko will be ok", Mako said, worry that her best friend will grt her butt kick.

_Statics. _

"So I'm gonna guess you don't speak, right?" Ryuko asked, with the figure only giving a odd look at her, "Alright then, Want to go first or me?"

"...you", The figure replied, giving Ryuko the chill in her bone.

"Uhhh, alright then", Ryuko poses herself to get ready for an attack, "So I guess you aren't much of a talker, right?"

"...perhaps, yes...or perhaps, no".

Ryuko was beginning to feel pretty unnerve by the figure respond, but she continue to ready herself for an attack.

"Will Ryuko be okay?", Wendy asked Mako, who replied, "Oh, she be fine. I see her deal with this all the time".

"you certain of it?"

"hmmm...I don't know".

"Let the match begin!" Chris announce.

Without blinking an eye, the clone figure charge right at her, who manage to dodge her swift aim attack, quickly. Confuse and outrage, Ryuko asked, "Hey! What the hell! I thought you say, you want me to go first?"

"...heheheheh, I lied", it responded, menacingly, who wield a sword similar to ryuko, but more metal and grey looking. The figure launch itself into the air, blocking the sun above Ryuko until it came back down into a cannonball style, h hitting onto the ground, where Ryuko was placed. fortunately, Ryuko also manage to get ouf the way. She was suprise to see a clone version of her, making moves that are more greater than her. She quickly suspicious of the figure, but ignore it and focus more on the challenge itself. gripping her sword, Ryuko charge at the clone, who was ready to do sword combat with their blade clashing together into a x formation.

Mako was more concern and scare for Ryuko, hugging Wendy body for comfort. The others were at suspense, but Starscream himself seem to enjoy the fight, "Now this is entertaining".

They eyes made contact to each, with Ryuko commenting, "Look, I don't know how you were able to catch my move. I am still going to win this!"

"I don't care about you winning. I'm more interest in your ability!", The figure responded, releasing their blades away from each other and back away.

_Statics. _

"What did she mean by interest in my ability?" Ryuko wonder.

_Statics. _

While the fight continue on, Wendy asked to Chris, "uhhh...Chris, you are certain that this, whatever that thing, is harmless? like you know, it won't actually kill her?"

"Don't worry", Chris assure, "As long one of them are knock out, nobody is going to get killed...I think".

"Grrr, for a clone, I didn't expect you to be much stronger than me", Ryuko comment, getting frustrated by that thing, who responding, "I am something that is more unexpected to you".

"What the hell does that-" But before Ryuko can finish, the figure launch itself to her and crash down in to her face with a fist, punching her harder to make her eye be more wider, from shock!

"Wait, hold up, let rewind it s bit", Chris rewind the footage, "ok, ok, ok, stop".

He paused at where Ryuko was going to get hit, and begin to resume it, slowly to see a more detail look, "let move forward a bit, annnnnd, stop. dang, that is going to hurt".

It resume back, and Ryuko has fallen on the floor. Shock and scare, Mako got out of her seat and ran to Ryuko aid. Chris announce, "and the Screamint Sponge loses. Only a few more challenges are left".

_Statics. _

"How the hell did I got beaten by a clone?!", Ryuko asked herself, with bandages on her head, "and further more, What the hell were you thinking, Chris?!"

_Statics. _

"Hahahahahaha! how pathetic, She is beaten by a clone", Starscream remark. Mako trying to help Ryuko up and place her back onto the seat, "Oh, This must be really humiliating, just the fact that a clone is more powerful than you".

"Dude, would you shut up", Wendy told him, defending her friend, "At least she try, pal".

"Ha, the only thing I see her trying is catching her breath. if she has some in her".

Wendy was going to straight up fight him, but I was told off by Tokoyami, "It not worth it. Beside, we aren't losing, yet. so save it for after the challenge".

This made wendy calm down a bit and sit back down, giving Starscream a smirk to his face.

"Hey, thanks for defending me", Ryuko said to Wendy, who kindly accept her words, "no problem, Dude".

_Statics. _

"Eeeeeehhhhh, I sense happy relationships", Mako remark.

_Statics. _

"Ha, can't you believe it?" Starscream remark.

"Didn't you use to lose up against some clones?" Eva asked.

"Silence!" Starscream told her.

_Statics. _

"We do not mention that incident, ever!" Starscream said.

_Statics. _

"So who wanna go next? Chris asked, with the girl showing symbols of a horse, a kingdom, and a sword.

"Eva should go", Starscream state, "She seem to be perfect for this".

"pfff, I'm not going", Eva said, making Starscream angry, "oh, yes, you are!"

"nope, I am not going".

_Statics. _

"I have enough with Starscream decisions", Eva confess, "let see how he do it, shall we?"

_Statics. _

"Grrr, fine, I'll will do it", Starscream volunteer himself.

"Ok then, tell us what this symbol mean?" Chris said, with Starscream staring at the symbols more closely.

For a while, Starscream thought it was going to be easy, but his contestants can see his struggle by his expression going from confident to worries. After a while of waiting, Starscream responded, "Uhhhhhhh...My Little Pony?"

"Nah, wrong", Chris said, "It actaully She-Ra. not the modern versions, the more 80s version".

"How am I suppose to know that?!" Starscream asked, dumbfounded by his answer, "I did what I did. I look more closely, you fool!"

"Sorry, you lose, you screw. time for a mini challenge".

_statics. _

_"_Okay, it can't be worst", Starscream nervously said, "All I have to do is endure a mini challenge. Yeah, it can't be that difficult".

_Statics. _

Unfortunately, Starscream was screaming while being stirring around in a washing machine, where everyone can see his torment, "aaaaaaahhhhhhhh! let me out of here!"

Chris open the hatch, releasing Starscream out of his torture, who appear to be shaking and buzzing because of the amount of stirring he went through, damaging his body, "So did I make it?"

"Uhhh, the time has finish yet, so...nope", Chris responded.

"gggggrrr, dang it!"

"Alright then, we are near the final challenge", Chris announce, "Wendy, since you are the only one left. if you could answer and endure the mini challenge, your team claim victory. but if you lose, the other team will surely win".

"You know, I could skip over the emoji part and move to the mini challenge", Wendy suggest, "Can I do that?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. more interesting, I guess".

"hmm, alright then", Chris accept, "moving to the mini challenge".

_Statics. _

"What? The emoji part seem like a waste of time", Wendy explain, "Plus, I like getting to the real meat here".

_Statics. _

A wheel has set up by Copperhead, who bring out a barrel fulled of darts. This made Wendy a bit cautious, but she obviously know what this challenge is by asking, "Let me guess, it one of those type of challenge, right?"

"Correct", Chris explain, "This challenge invovle you being strap and being rotate around while Coppherhead throws several things at you. all you have to do is try avoiding some of it. If you can go through all that when the timer is done, your team gain victory".

"A bit gruesome, but it doesn't seem that dangerous, right?"

"Wrong, the things that are going to be thrown at you are..." Chris said, with copperhead pulling out a dart that has a snake strap onto it, with several knifes being place all around it, "Darts with the most dangerous snakes, including some knifes that are very sharp. Hope you have been to a carnival because maaaan, this is going to be insane".

_Statics. _

"I seen this a lot on TV", Wnedy confess, "And I'm kinda afraid, right now. I know, Chris can act a bit insane sometime, but jesus I didn't think he goes that far. Then again, He did try to force every contestant to go through a lot of life threaten situations, so..."

_Statics. _

Wendy was strap onto the wheel, and it begins to spin. While feeling the shaking and sweating from the wheel, Coperheads begin throwing the darts at her, missing everytime. Her teams were beginning to worry at a suspense of losing one of their teammate, especially Mako.

She quickly move her body away from the snakes that tried bitting her. It was hard, but she manage to keep herself restrain, even with every dangerous dart hitting at her.

"I can't watch", DJ said, covering his eyes.

After a while of being spin around and around, the timer stop, with Chris annouces, "Stop the wheel!"

The wheel stop and Wendy collapse on the floor, due to the spinning making her passed out. Everyone rush to her, seeing if she okay or not. Her team was worrying for her, but with the stroke of luck, Wendy gave a thumb up, causing Chris to announce, "The Screaming Sponge has won the challenge, again! third time in a row!"

The Screaming Sponge cheer for their victory, finally winning again; while the other teams, groan to their terrible defeat...again: "See you guys at the elimination night...again".

"Way to go, Wendy!" Ryuko said to Wendy.

"You did a amazing job!" DJ added.

She look up to her friends and smile, before throwing up on the floor, giving her team a disguested look.

"ugh, eewww", Aqua said, moving away from Wendy.

"oooh, that nasty", Eddy comment.

"Uhhh, crap", Ryuko said.

Chris told Copperhead, "Better get a mop for this".

_Statics. _

"Awww man, why did we keep losing?" Ash asked himself, feeling pretty disappointing, the same with Pikachu.

_Statics. _

In the cafeteria, Starscream meet with Stocking, Beastman, Satoshi, Yuka, Lindsay, and Armin, both trying to decide who to vote off.

"Alright then, you all know why I call you here, right?" Starscream await their answer.

"lunch?" Beastman guess.

"No! you fool!" Starscream said, "The reason why I call you all here is an apology for my terrible leadership".

They were confuse by his statement, "huh?"

"You see, It was clearly my fault for causing our team to lose", Starscream continue, acting ashame of himself, "If I have just listen to your guys opinion, we would have reach victory for the first time".

"Well, that is true, even with you arguing at us to make our own opinion", Stocking said.

"Nonetheless, I am truly sorry for my action", Starscream begins to fake cry himself, while the blue doggo girl in the background plays a sad violin. This made some of them a bit pity for Starscream.

"Hey, it not your fault", Satoshi told him, making Starscream stop crying.

"Yeah, you only been here for a little amount of days", Lindsay said, "There no need to cry over our lost. Your our leader. There always another chance to try act a better leader".

"you guys really forgive me for this? and aren't going to eliminate me off?"

"uhhhh, Yeah", Everyone responded, except Stocking, who facepalm her self, dumbfounded by the stupidity of her teammates.

"Oh, well, thanks you", Starscream responded, hiding his evil smirk intention, "I promise, the next challenge, I won't fail you guys".

_Statics. _

"Ha! Brilliant acting to me!", Starscream said, "Now that I have admited my mistake, it now someone turn to be out of the show soon, and I think who".

_Statics. _

At the elimination ceremony, the Shrimp Raiders are waitng for Chris to called out one of them to get their shrimp cocktail.

"Tonight, it a third time in a row for you guys", Chris continue, "One of you will be cast off, forever. So when I call your name, please get your shrimp cocktail".

"Satoshi".

"Stocking".

"Yuka".

"Beastman".

"Ash Ketchum".

"Clemont".

"Dawn".

"Lindsey".

"Eva".

"And Armin", Chris said, leaving Starscream and Terry as the remaining one left, "Terry, you refuse to participate into the challenge, not only once, but two time from the first episode to the third, not counting the second one. Starscream, your plan to decide which character goes next could have work, but unfortunately, seem like it backfire, and here you are, now".

"Hey! At least I endure the mini challenge just like everyone else!" Starscream state.

"The final Cocktail goes to...".

Terry was beginning to sweat and clench his teeth togehter, awaiting for his demise while Starscream doesn't seem that bother of it. Everyone was at suspense, waiting for Chris to say one of their name. Before Chris could say anything, Terry broke the silent, shouting, "That it! I can't take it! I want to go back home for Greg! I don't want the money, anymore!"

This came unexpected to everyone, including Chris, "Wow, you could have let me finish, after the dramatic pausing, pal. Anyways, the last shrimp cocktail goes to Starscream".

"Yes!" Starscream said, getting up and joining up with his team.

Terry gave out a sigh and said, "Well, I didn't really care much about this show, Anyways. except for Lindsay, she seem cool".

"aww, thanks you", Lindsey said, taking the compliment.

_Statics. _

"It too bad he has be vote off", Lindsay said, "He seem like a very, very cute guy".

_Statics._

"Can we hurry up, now?" Starscream complain, "I want this to get it over with".

"Fine, Terry, follow me to the boat of shame", Chris told him.

At the dock. 

"any last word for your team?" Chris asked Terry, who was on the lifeboat with his baggage's.

"Yes", Terry said, having a complete breakdown, "You all jerk bags! you know that!"

"Hey, it your fault that our team lost", Eva told him, "Though I kinda perfer the screamer to be vote off, so..."

"hmph, Say the girl, who back down, too like a whimp", Terry mention, causing Eva to try punching him, but was hold back by Armin, "What did you just say to me?!"

"Uhhh, Quick! Release the-" Terry was then drop down into the portal, never to be seen again.

"Well, with one team gone and another still remain", Chris said, "Who would be next to land itself onto the boat of shame? and who will stay another night on this cruise? Found out next time on Total Drama Cruise!"

**Holy cow, this is another long one. anyways, I hope you all enjoy this story. I know there aren't much characters interaction and such, but I do want to get this out of a way. Now, Terry was pretty obvious why he got vote off. My original plan was to vote off DJ or Lindsey, but I have a soft heart for them I decided to keep them on the show, until the newer episodes or so. Also, Starscream seem to be a clever villain. Not only that he try manipulation on his team to vote off someone else, trying to play the victom here, but he also, seem to learn everyone secrets and weakness, making him pretty sinister in his intention. Ryuko and Wendy are still going to be just friends for now, unless Mako try anything that would annoyed them. and it seem like Aqua is continue on trying to do the same thing with Starscream, by trying to act like the victim and be close touch with Brendon and Priestess. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoy reading this and stay tune for more chapters!**


	11. Chapter 11 dig, built, and DESTROY!

"Last time on total drams cruise" chris repeat the last episode, "Each teams member have to go through a game show like set, where each member have to guess what emoji was saying. If they lose, they have to endure a mini challenge which has the most insane and possibly dangerous acts putting on these contestants. Few manage to go through it, however, at the end of the day, the Screaming Sponge win, again. with the Shrimp Raider losing at again for the third time, Terry was no more. who is going to be cast off, next? found out right now on Total Drama Cruise!"

( intro plays and end ).

at the deep, dark, huge cargo room. starscream was feeling a bit unconfortsble of sitting down and doing nothing. it feels like he some kind of animal. he try laying down, moving back to back but no comfort. it just a metal floor with boxes and junks laying around. he could go up there but his reasoning just not friendly.

"god, this is so boring" starscream complain "with us failing again, how am i gonna get some comfort if there nothing to do around here. i could bug those humans but what fun is going to be with the same enjoyment back on cybertron and here".

starscream can hear anything up there such as conversation, floor steps, and other more. he was beginning to feel annoyed.

Above the deck, tokoyami was just walking around, minding his own business. he then saw murderface, peaking on the floor deck. he confront him and asked "what are you doing?"

"shhhhh, would you shut up. I'm trying to see something, here" murderface told him, looking at the peep hole on the first deck. Tokoyami quickly figure out what murderface was doing and he was disgusted by it. murderface to just ignore him and kept looking, saying "oh yeah, keep it going. let me see those buns of yours".

He was in fact, staring down in the girl restroom, being a pervert as always. ryuko was just washing herself in the shower room since with all those fighting that she has to go through, made her quite sweaty and dirty. not to mention, smelly. hardly anything come off from her yet but she doesn't care. as long the hot shower shook her up, it was all relaxation, she needed. she face the water showering down onto her and started using the shampoo on her hair, scribbling all over it. she thought of herself "man, that twin of mines literally mess up my hair. Can't believe, i was even match with the clone. guess it doesn't matter since we won, anyways".

then, mako pop up behind her, causing her jump up with mako greeting her "HI RYUKO!"

"ahh, w-wha-what?! mako! don't scare me like that!" she told mako "you know, i hated when you do it!"

"sorry ryuko, i was just here to help you clean yourself" mako said, holding a sponge with her "I can't let you be alone, cleaning yourself".

"Mako, why on earth, do i need you to help me be clean?" ryuko question her "i can wash myself, mako".

"but ryuko! i must wash you to get through another challenge without smelling stinky" mako state "so ryuko, it time for you to be wash!"

"w-wait, Mako, I-" she was unfortunately cut off by a sponge that was thrown at her face, with mako washing her and singing about it, joyfully.

"heheheh, oh yeah, two chicks, baby!" murderface remark, before getting hit on the head by tokoyami shadow, looking at him "ow! what the!? what did you do that for?"

"try to act mature, band boy" Tokoyami said to him, making him a bit angry of the bird man "grr...I was...it was...you don't have much culture, dont ya?"

"there limit for it, you know" he said, walking away from him with murderface still not done with him "well excues me pal, i do have my limits...sometime...hey! come back here!"

_Statics._

"Stupid bird man" murderface mutter.

_Statics. _

Brendan was still asleep on his bed. he has been sketching for an entire night which wore him off a lot. sure, it seem like he could just sketch later but this is something very personal to him...which is why aqua was watching him and was curious of this book "man, look how dirty, he look. how long did he need to draw, it just freaking drawings. then again, I am here watching a boy sleep and complaining about someone sketch. Although, it does seem interesting that he kept carrying that book. what so important about that book?"

She sneak her hand to the book, gently removing his arm away, and snatching it. she open it and was quite suprise. the pages contains a bunch of sketches and drawings of trees, animals, and other more, but what peak her interest was one page. the one page was the only one that has color. it look like somekind of old, middle age, religious painting, if it was sketch in. however, the picture itself look unfinished with some part haven't been color in yet. she kept looking at and wonder "what the hell is this? is it a letter? because why would he add a ton of colors on a single letter?"

before she could look cloesly, chris voice suddenly blew out "everyone! get ready for the new challenge, outside!"

this of coarse, woke brendan up, and he stood up, looking at aqua, who was still holding his book. confuse, he asked "uhhh, what are you doing with my book?"

"nothing" she give it back to him "I was just cleaning it...as a friend".

At the dock. 

"So chris, why did you call us here?" starscream asked.

"Well, it actaully a special challenge today", Chris answer, "it involves a island".

"oh, no, no, no, no, you are not going to do, what we doing", Eva said.

"exactly, feast your eye to the island, folks", Chris said, with the huge cruise ship crashing onto the sandy beach of the Island, "We are building a neeeeeeew set of cabins for anyone to enjoy sleeping in".

_Statics. _

"What does he mean by sleeping in?" Ryuko wonder, "We already have cabins on our own. Granted, it terrible, but I really don't get why we need another one".

_Statics. _

"Uhh, Chris", Lindsey raise her hand, "didn't we have cabins, before?"

"Yeah, but here the thing", Chris explain, "The cabins you guys are going to built will more or less be use as a private cabin, which can be use by any group that want to talk in secret. or be use for something else, I don't know".

_statics. _

_"_Seem useful", Starscream comment.

_Statics. _

Chris continue explaining, "On the beach, there are bury materials and parts, scatter everywhere. All you have to do is dug out many parts as possible before the time ran out. After you gain enough materials, you guys have to draw a sketch, based on your items".

"seem eas-" Ryuko was cut off by DJ, "No! no, no, no, no! don't say it!"

"However", Chris continue, making DJ facepalm, "There a catch for this. Some of these bury materials have booby traps hidden in them. So be careful of founding any of them because-".

Right before he could finish his sentence, Armin accidently step on a hidden, bomb mine, causing it to explode and throw him in the air, until finally falling down onto the floor, with burns mark, "Ow".

"That will happen", Chris pointed out.

_Statics. _

"Why do every worst things has to happen on me?!" Armin cried, "I've been through a lot. can the world give me some slack?!"

_Statics. _

"There also another catch, too", Chris mention, with Copperhead appearing with a box of paper spoons, "You guy's have to dig your resources out by a paper spoon, equip with some old age effect, which can brake off, easily. I also cannot spare another one, so try to use up your paper spoon, wisely".

Copperhead hand out each member the spoon.

"is that it?" Wendy asked.

"nope, there one more catch, too", Chris continue, making the team groan, "You guy's cannot use your power or your accessory for this challenge. If I see anyone use their tricks, your team have to lose one material. so spoons are the only option, left".

_Statics. _

"So wait, I gotta use a paper spoon?" Wendy remark, "Man, this is going to be difficult. how does Chris expect us to know which part has a booby trap and which one does not".

_Statics. _

"I can't use my quirk, then", Tokoyami remark, "Chris does seem to like adding more torture to us".

_Statics. _

Everyone started digging around, trying to see if they hit something that could be useful; but also, they have to be very careful of founding their resources, otherwise they could end up like Armin.

"Damn it, this is difficult!" Ryuko complain, "How are we going to be careful of using this spoon, if the traps are going to destroy it, Anyways?"

"Hey, more digging, less chatting", Chris said, relaxing himself on a chair with a tent and sun glasses.

Ryuko growl and Wendy try to calm her down a bit, "Don't mind him, dude. He just wanna to fool us around".

"Yeah, guess you right".

_Statics. _

"She seem like a cool gal", Wendy remark, "But her temper can be needed a adjustment. Maybe I could help her out".

_Statics. _

"uhhh, aren't you suppose to do something?" Samey asked Murderface, who was lying on the floor, seemingly slacking off.

"Huh, what?"

"you know, help the team out by digging?"

"eh, I'm not much of a labor guy, you know", Murderface replied, "I am more of a ...creator type of guy".

"Well, at least try to put some effort here", Samey told him, still struggling to dig with a spoon.

"nah, I'll just wait for the next part of the challenge", Murderface said, giving Samey a frustrated look.

_Statics. _

"What a stupid, slob", Samey comment.

_Statics. _

Aqua was getting really tired, possibly due to the amount of alcohol that kept her awake. At this rate, she could have just use her water ability to wash away the buries, but due to Chris statement, she can't. Priestess and Brendan discuss of Aqua strange behavior.

"I'm not againist her in any way", Brendan, "But I found her pretty weird".

"what do you mean?"

"Well, recently, while I was napping, Aqua came into my cabin and started doing something with my book".

"oh my, what did she do?" Priestess asked.

"I don't know. All she said, it was for cleaning purposes, possibly because we've friends or something".

"I see", Priestess said, "So does that make her, insane in some ways".

"not exactly", Brendan refuse to think of that, "She probably just nervous or shy around us".

"Ha! I finally hit something", Aqua shouted, digging the sand away to see...a open cage that has a giant serpent, which bite her, "Aaaaaaaahhhhhh! get this thing off me!"

After she ran off, the cage contains several nails to be use for the cabin.

"Seem like the Screaming Sponge have manage to found one material ", Chris announce.

_Statics. _

"I thought there was going to be just bomb or bear trap, not a freaking serpent!" Aqua exclaim, with the serpents still swallowing her head.

_Statics._

_"_keep digging, we need to found more materials before those losers try to win again!", Starscream said to Eva, having enough with Starscream order.

_"_then how about you help out! you our leader!" Eva told him.

_"_I would, but this spoon is too small for me to use", Starscream replied, sarcastically, "So guess I should wait for the next part of this challenge".

_Statics. _

"I would totally shove this spoon up his eye", Eva promise, "If it was silver, instead of paper".

_statics. _

_"_Come on, Pikachu", Ash and Pikachu has manage to kept dugging, creating a huge hole for them, "We gotta keep moving, or else we might lose again".

"Pika, pika", Pikachu replied back to him.

"Do not stress yourself, my friend", Dawn said to Ash and Pikachu, "We will surely win this challenge. I promise".

"Wow, thanks for that reassurance", Ash said, "I guess after our leader death threats on pikachu by willing to make a soup out of him, me and Pikachu started acting up, again. right pal?"

"Pika!"

"Well, your welcome", Dawn replied, "I do found your best friend quite- Wait! what did Starscream do to you?!"

_Statics. _

"Oh man, I don't think Starscream is going to ge happy", Ash said.

_Statics. _

While Starscream was resting behind a tree, ignoring that this would likely vote him off, Dawn came up to him with a anger tone, "Starscream! I heard what Ash and Pikachu told me!

Starscream didn't say anything, nor open his eyes to look at her. Dawn, annoyed, continue on with her rant, "You are Willing to use not only death threats on us, but are willing to kill a innocent animal, if they failed! is that true?"

Starscream doesn't say anything, which outrage Dawn even further, "gggrrrr, Why won't you listen to me!"

Finally, Starscream face her, asking, "Huh? did I miss something? Sorry, I was clearly busy day dreaming an idea for the cabin design".

Knowing she couldn't do anything, Dawn march back to her digging sight, continue on with her duty.

_Statics. _

"Fool", Starscream said.

_Statics._

Measnwhile, on the other team, Mako was beginning to feel exahusted from digging any futher; She felt like her life wanted to be part of the sand around her. She fall flat on the ground, trying to take some breath, "Jesus lord! IT SO FREAKING HARD!"

"Dude, how are managing to look alright?" Wendy asked Tokoyami, who responded, "Simple, I dig one at a time".

While Wendy continue, she then heard a thump from her spoon. She look down at the dug up hole and see a black box. She took it out, but was very cautious of it, knowing that there might some traps in it. She open it, very slowly; Fortunately, there was no traps, but a hammer, "Yes!"

"Wendy has struck gold for their team", Chris said, making Eva irritated.

_statics. _

_"_I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE, AGAIN FOR THE FOURTH FREAKING TIME!" Eva swore, "What I am going to do is by putting more effort on myself. Screw the weaklings! My focus is to win!"

_Statics. _

Eva begin to dig violently, not caring if there any traps or not. This also include Ryuko, who seem to show some anger issue because of her spoon looking like it going to broke off.

This caught Wendy attention and try to help Ryuko out, "uhhh, dude, I think you should calm down, a bit".

"What? so I can let that giant, idiot make fun of me, again", Ryuko mention, "Nope, Not on my watch".

"Dude, that your reason for acting like this?".

"of coarse".

Wendy facepalm herself, "Look, I can kinda understand your point here, but you need to relax on this. try keeping your temper down a bit".

"I appreciate your help", Ryuko understood, "But I'm fine, okay. It not like I am going to throw tantrum, just because of a simple Miata-"

Unfortunately, her spoon got broken off, causing her to throw a fit, "OH F******* COME ON!"

She kick the object that was barely dug up, which activate a red ray aiming at eddy, who was minding his own buisness until a couple of missiles hit him, exploding him up into the air, "aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

_Statics. _

"What the heck was that?!" Eddy was confuse, with his shirts being rip and his face looking really...bad.

_Statics. _

"Okay, maybe she right", Ryuko said, "I do kinda act a bit...let just, unhappy sometime. It not my faults that I lost to a freaking dummy and be make fun of by a idiot robot".

_Statics. _

_"_Uhhhh, Chris, What should we do if our spoons are broken?" Wendy asked.

"Like I say, use every chance with it", Chris replied, "But if it fully gone, guess you could use your bare hand to dig, Then".

"Good, because I'm kinda sick of using this", Wendy ditch the spoon and head over to Ryuko spot, who was still digging with the half spoon with no end, "Hey, Ryuko. need any help".

"uhhhh...sure".

"don't worry, dude, just relax and keeping digging. we got this", Wendy motivate.

This made Ryuko a bit more calm and relax a bit, both deciding to use their bare hand to get a mysterious object out of the hole. The object itself was a huge, around, metal hatch that opens up to reveal a huge gallon of...glue.

"glue?" Ryuko and Wendy were confused.

"not just any glue", Chris said, "It super glue. Quite effective, really".

"uhhh, how are we gonna use glue for our cabin?" Ryuko asked.

"eh, I don't know", Chris said, "Use your imagination, I guess".

Aqua has observe Wendy and Ryuko action, and go a brilliant idea. She head toward Priestess and Brendan, both were still busy at digging.

"hey guys, I need some help", Aqua said, trying act like a helpless, weak women, "can you two help dig up my spot, please? My back hurt, and I feel really, really itchy from laying my body down. please, I need a little help.

Both of them look at each other and said, "Well..."

"I'll stop bothering you guys".

"Okay", Brendan agree.

"I'm fine with that", Priestess accept.

_Statics. _

"I know this is foolish of me", Aqua confess, "But I am not going to be eaten by a serpent again".

_Statics. _

While Aqua wait for Brendan and Prietess to dig up something, Starscream was hiding behind some palm tree, observing of Aqua deceive behavior.

Their spoon manage to hit something, and after they sweep away the sand, a huge smoke spray both Brendan and Aqua, which put them to sleep.

Aqua ran to the site, and see a crate that open up to reveal woods being strap together. This struck gold again, causing Starscream to have a bright idea.

_Statics. _

"I think there a new opportunity just behind the corner", Starscream said.

_statics. _

_"_The Screaming Sponge seem to have some luck from this", Chris state, seeing several materials being filled in the circle, while the Shrimp Raiders only have a saw, "Shrimp Raider, better keep up working ahead of them, before you guy's will have the fifth time of the elimination night".

"jeez, I've kinda feel bad for them, you know?" DJ comment to Wendy and Ryuko, "They seem to struggle a lot to gain victory".

"I mean, this is a competition, so..." Wendy said.

"come on, let not focus more on them", Ryuko state, "We only have a few minutes left. It either them or us, guy's".

"Say, where is Mako, Anyways?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, I don't see her anywhere", DJ added.

"Kinda think of it", Ryuko remember, "The last time I saw her, she was digging really hard under gr.-"

Then, without expecting much of a jump scare, Mako suddenly pop out from the ground, screaming and acting crazy which cause DJ to faint.

"Mako!" Both of them shouted to her, who seem to calm herself down a bit, "Sorry guy's, it been a while I haven't seen any sunlight".

"How long have you been gone?" Wendy asked.

"Hmmm, I don't know. maybe a long minutes or so", She pulled out two boxes that contains tools and supplies, "Look what I found".

"Whoa, way to go, Mako", Wendy comment.

"Dang, did you encounter any traps?" Ryuko asked.

"Nope, not at all", Mako said, "Although, I think I saw a weird, mole creature digging around".

"shriek of holy dime!" Rolf shouted, see a giant mole in front of him, which chases him around.

"Well, look like Rolf manage to found strap of plank woods", Chris said, "congrats, Shrimp raiders".

_Statics. _

"Where do the hellish mole come from?" Rolf asked himself, still frightened by it.

_Statics. _

"It a good that I still have some left over animals from revenge of island", Chris said.

_Statics. _

Aqua was walkin back to check on her "friends" if they were okay; but she was instead stop by a whisper from Starscream, who wanted to speak with her in private, "Aqua, may I speak with you, please?"

"Uhh, why?" Aqua asked, nervously.

"oh, It really important for us to speak", Starscream replied, "I have a proposition for you".

Aqua feel a bit interest into what he was going to say. She look around to see no one notice them, and quickly ran to him. Both are far away from the contestants, with no one hearing their conversation.

"Okay, what your deal here?" Aqua asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, it quite simple", Starscream explain, "We both want to win, correct? in fact, there is a highly chance for us to gain victory by the usage of deception, if you know what I mean".

"Get to the point, I don't want to be seen suspicious".

"Fine, here my proposal", Starscream continue, "Since you and I are clearly trying to form a partnership for some certain individuals. I propose that we should team up in secret, pulling the loose end of the show. think about it, you and I will sabotage each other team in return for you and me to gain access to the final".

"So what you saying is that if I sabotage my team, your team will gain victory, allowing me to vote off any potential threats that might harm us in some ways?"

"correct, and I will return that offer by sabotsge my team, too", Statscream replied, "Usually by my deception to play victim or use one of my lackys weakness to ruin our chance for victory".

"Sound interesting, but if we did manage to vote off others from our group, what happen afterward?" Aqua asked.

"Then it every man to themselves, obviously. We just need to form some alliance and trust to others, and then eliminate some subjects that are a threat to our plan. It would be a successful plan for your team and to mine. So what do you say?"

Aqua think about it, knowing that if she doesn't accept his offer, he would reveal all about her intentions to her team. not to mention, forming a secret alliance would boost her ability to stay on the show more longer.

"I like it", Aqua said, "Very well, it a deal".

"Excellent", Starscream was pleased, "Now then, who should we eliminate next? do you have any idea".

"Actually, I do".

_Statics. _

"A brilliant strategy to myself, of coarse", Starscream compliment himself, "Now that she on my side, we both wil surely rise on top. Though, to be honest, I will probably reconsider, if she try anything that would...well, anger me".

_Statics. _

"Forming a alliance with him might be helpful", Aqua confess, "That would mean, I don't have to worry of being vote off. Then again, He might backstab me, later on. Probably should keep an eye on that".

_Statics. _

"Away of you scumy, loath of meat-puff!" Rolf shouted, still being chase by a mole while Eddy was laughing his pants off, "hahahahahahaha!

_Statics. _

"Oh, man, who the son of the sheperd, now?" Eddy mock.

_Statics. _

Fortunately, Dawn came to Rolf aid and face the mole, "Please, my friend. there is no reason act hostile to our friend. He is only a farmer boy, not a hunter".

The mole roar, and it still doesn't seem to care. However, Beastman intervene, growling the mole, "gggrrr, you better run off, fool, or else I'll become the hunter for you".

This made the mole scare of his warning, and ran off. This made Dawn angry toward Beastman, "How dare you act harsh to the innocent creature. It was just misunderstood".

"arrrgh, you don't know much about animals and man, fool".

"I do know", Dawn defend, "Unlike you, I treat all animals more caring and respect".

"oh yeah", Beastman, "Without my help, this blue farmer would have become a toy to that mole. You lucky, he isn't at your debt, when he was almost killed".

_Statics. _

"That man does not even care of the consequence for those gentle beings", Dawn rant, "He think acting harsh toward others would be useful".

_Statics. _

"Come on, why isn't my spoon working", Lindsey complain, using the spoon incorrectly by using the spoon like somekind of device.

Stocking notice and sigh, "It a paper spoon, moron".

"it is?"

She facepalm and just ignore her. Lindsey wish Terry hasn't been the one to br vote off. He was her only friend on the show; so now, she need to found a new buddy. someone that has the same liking and thoughts like her.

Finally, she knew what a spoon is and use it to dig which quickly hit something, "wow, that was quick".

she touch the floor and feel a handle; she figure it to be a hatch, so she try pulling it, feeling something heavy is holding it to prevent it being open, "come on, it not opening".

Armin notice and asked, "need any help?"

"Yeah, sure", Lindsey replied, both trying to pulled the handle, much harder. Fortunatly, they manafe to open it up; but unfortunately, it reveal to be a sworn of bees which quickly attack Lindsey and Armin, both screaming and running away from the bees.

Stocking stare at them in shock, but Chris seem amuse and started laughing at them, "now that amazing!"

_Statics. _

"Man, that gonna leave a mark", Chris remark.

_statics. _

_"_Got it!" Ryuko shouted, with her and Wendy pulling out more plank of woods and a microwave for some reason.

"Man, we did a amazing job together, right?" Wendy remark.

"Yeah, totally", Ryuko agree, "You know, thanks for helping my stress out. Guess I needed some calm advice from you".

"no problem, dude. a bro have to help another bro".

This made Eva more furious and kept on digging more faster and more violently, still not caring if her spoon broke off.

Later, Peter manage to dug up something that was familiar to him, "Hey, wait a second. This looks like my car pipe. and this one looks a lot like my steering wheel. kinda of think of it, most of these parts looks exactly like my car".

"huh, kinda strange", DJ remark to Peter odd founding. After sometime of digging, DJ finally reach a basket which contains some extra hammer and a cute bad, "awww, hello little guy. What a cute little bat like you doing in there?"

The bat roar and bite DJ noise, causing him to scream and run away.

_Statics. _

"Why do cute, innocent bats always attack me?!" DJ exclaim.

_Statics._

meanwhile, Mikey has dug up something which was a chest. Peter notice and asked, "Say, did you dug up a treasure chest?"

"beats me", Mikey said, taking a closer look.

"Well, whatever it is. open it up. it could be our resources or gold in there".

"Chris did state there could be traps in here".

"Yes, but not all of them have traps".

"hmmmm, good point", Mikey agree and decided to open it, since the chest doesn't seem to have a key hole. After opening it and expected something that would amaze Mikey and Peter; it was instead another trap, but not just any ordinary trap. nope, this a cat trap name, Ferris from Re:zero.

"Meow", Said Ferris, who was licking himself next to several paints can.

They slowly close the chess and continue on digging somewhere else. Still remain silent and ignoring the chest.

_Statics. _

"Welp...never expect that", Mikey remark.

_statics. _

Both team are equally at tie on one another; with each team having enough materials, most are still digging for any more. that being, Eva which made her team look at her in complete shock and dumbfounded. not only she avoid many of Chris booby traps, but she always manage to dug up eighty nine holes, and manage to found more materials for their team. what even more suprising is her spoon didn't even broke off.

"Well, looks like someone is being a hard worker", Chris comment.

"uhhh, should we stop her?" Satoshi asked.

"No, let her continue", Starscream said, "I like to see where this is going".

"She turning red", Yuka pointed out, Eva seeming to ignore any comment from them.

"hey Chris, I think me and Armin need to go to a medic", Lindsey mention, with Chris turning around to face them, "Why? what wrong wi-"

he was horrified to see Lindsay and Armin in terrible condifition, possibly due to the bees attack, "woah! yikes! my god, that is just disgusting".

"Disgusting what now?" Lindsay asked, clueless of what he meant.

_Statics. _

"I don't know how a mortal would manage to dig up that amount of hole without a sweat", Stocking said, "There must be a juice that she may have drank".

_statics. _

Chris check on the other team, and see they have enough materials to built a cabin, "Alright, look like you guy's manage to pick up enough resources for our next challenge".

Chris use a blow horn to signal time up, "Everyone, Time is up! let move on to the next step of the challenge!"

_Statics. _

_"_I hope it going to be brutal", Murderface said, "I'm more of a creative type, so this isn't going to be that hard".

_Statics. _

"Okay everyone, so you all know what you all must do", Chris explain, "All you have to do is construct a cabin, perectly and stable. Otherwise, if it broken down, you team loses. Also, make sure the cabins look unique in some ways. it doesn't matter if it bland or dull, as long the cabin is still functional".

"So you don't care of it appearence or not, right?" Wendy asked.

"Exactly, though it would be cool, if you add some special touches on it", Chris said, "any how, I will allow you guys to use your skills and abilities, but you still have to use your materials. meaning, no magic or any other tools that isn't yours cannot be use. does everyone got that?"

Nobody responded, with Chris being pleased by it, "Good".

"before we can start the challenge, there is something I must say", Chris said to all the teams, "One of your team member will be in charge of the layout and the creative work".

"Which is going to be me!" Murderface state.

"However, I will be the one to pick, who would be in charge", Chris continue, causing Murderface to be shock and confuse, "so that means, Brendan and Starscream are in charge of the layout of the construction".

"What?!" Murderface shouted, "Why them!"

"Because...I don't know. it just my guess".

_Statics. _

"This suck!" Murderface exclaim.

_Statics._

"Hold up, I'm going to be in charge?!" Brendan asked, "I don't know much about construction".

"Yeah, but your uncle knows of it, so get moving", Chris said, blowing the horn again.

Everyone move to their place of construction and trying to figure out how to built a cabin.

_Statics. _

"Okay, I know I was born behind a wall during it early construction and my uncle was an expert of it", Brendan said, "But that doesn't mean that I know much of how buildings are constructed, even if I am related to someone that know of it".

_Statics. _

The Screaming Sponge layout out a huge paperwork on the table, thinking of any idea, how to construct it. Considering Brendan was choosen to be in charge of the whole operation, Murderface was displeased and decided to not be involve by sleeping next to a palm tree.

"Okay, this is going to be hard", Brendan said, "I was born with someone that has knowldge of construction, not born with it".

"look, it going to be alright", Wendy assure, "Just...uhhhh, think of it as a normal artist would think of. A layout paper, some pencils, and easior. think of this as another of your sketch pieces".

"I don't know", Brendan said, "I might make a mistake and ruin the cabin. What if it not that good looking?"

"Dude, nobody cares if it good looking or not", Wendy replied, "As long it stable and look like a cabin, we be fine".

"Well, if you're correct, then I guess I can draw the layout", Brendan accept.

"That the spirt, kiddo!" Mako shouted, "Now what your idea of a cabin?"

"hmmm, let me think".

_Statics. _

"It really nice for my team to help me out a bit", Brendan said, "especially Wendy, she seem like a pleasent girl to be around".

_Statics. _

"Aha, here it is", Starscream said, showing the layout of the cabin. The others look and saw something off from his sketch. not that it looks terrible, but it does out of ordinary for a cabin to look nothing like a normal cabin at all, "so what do you guy's think?"

"uhhhh, it looks...unique", Clemont respond.

"Why does it look more like a chai-" Ash was cut off by Starscream quick replied, "nope, it a cabin. it just how transformer built cabins in that way".

"oh, that makes sense", Ash said.

back to the other team, Brendan manage to draw up the sketch for their cabin. He lay it out and others seem to like it, "Okay then, Here is my layout".

"very good, I see", Chris comment, observing both team sketches for their cabin, "Everyone, get started on your construction!"

_Statics. _

"It a bit bland looking, but it doesn't look too bad", Priestess comment.

_Statics. _

Everyone was working to built the cabin, each team working in their own condition without interruption. Aqua take this opportunity to sabotage their hard work by adding a few touches onto the layout. She walk toward Brenda, asking, "Hey, my good pal, how you doing?"

"Uhh, normal", Brendan replied, "Didn't I remember you promising to not bother me? including priestess".

"oh yeah, I remember", Aqua said, "I just want to say, thanks for helping me back there".

"oh, well, your welcome".

"but anyways, I do wan't to tell you that your sketch for the cabins doesn't seem to work right".

"what do you mean?" Brendan asked.

"oh, you know", Aqua grab a pencil and starting marking randomly to areas that seem to work, by crossing a x on them, "Some of these spots look to me, they aren't going to stand up right or aren't going to be must use for anything".

"Are you sure of it?"

"pfff, Yeah, I mean look at this", Aqua said, "Why else do we need a stove in there. just construct a chimney".

"But we don't have the material to construct one".

"Well, Chris did state we need to use our imagination for something, right?"

"Well, I guess you right".

"excellent, now go make this change, and I promise, this cabin will work perfectly".

_Statics. _

"Yeah, it selfish and out of character for me to vote off one of my pals", Aqua admit, "But since Starscream is on my side, I don't need to care if my team member gets eliminated or not".

_Statics. _

( Happy time by turtles begin to played ).

Eddy was hammering some nails to keep the wooden plank stable; but instead of continue focus on that, he was distracted by Aqua bare butt being shown while she was trying to lift up a huge wooden plank. because he was distracted from his perverted view, he didn't notice his hammer being hitting repeatly on DJ foot.

Clemont has built a robot that would help them in their construction. The robot itself was very small, has long arms, wheels as legs, and only have one camera eye as a head. This seem to impressed Satoshi a bit. Unfortunately, when attemping to pick up a saw, it malfunctions and throw it at Clemont and Satoshi ( luckily, they dodge it ), and it quickly goes crazy before exploding into pieces, much of Clemont despair.

Wendy was chopping down some wood with her favorite axe. While she kept on cutting, she felt thristy and asked Murderface to hand over some water bottle that was near him. Instead, He throw it at her face which made him chuckle, with Wendy irritated by Murderface laziness.

Ryuko still was confuse by what the glue should be use. She use the glue as cement, since none of her team dug up any cement, and pour it on several stack of wood, believing it would work ( Chris did state the glue to be super glue ).

Samey finally finish setting up the wall of the cabin. She seem proud of it, until Brendan came by and told her his new layout, which cause her to groan and use a sledge hammer to destroy the wall, and rebuilt it again.

Mikey was focusing on trying to position the nail right and try using a hammer; but instead of hitting the nail, it instead swing away from him, hitting Armin at behind.

After a long hour of building the cabin, they all manage to complete the cabin challenge, observing their hard work.

Starscream seem very satisfied by their end goal, "ah, yes. a magnificent cabin. Surely, a true royalty like myself would marry this beautiful architecture".

"Uhhh, where the door and windows?" Dawn asked, with everyone having same thought as her.

The cabin itself, however, wasn't a cabin at all. It was more of a throne to Starscream than a cabin for them to use. Even Starscream acknowledge that, but he trying covering up his own reason by lying, "what do you mean? don't most cabins need windows or door?"

"I don't know", Ash said, "It looks weird without any doors or windows".

"not to mention, a chimney or a stove", Beastman added.

"you sure, this is a cabin?" Lindsay asked.

"Of coarse, it a cabin", Starscream replied, "Can you tell? it square, it has a roof, there no way for any dumb creature to invade this nice, little home. It a cabin".

"look more like a throne", Satoshi comment.

"No, it not", Starscream state, "it clearly a cabin, and if you want proof of it, Go inside".

"You just want to make a throne for youself, right?" Stocking asked.

"...Get in there!"

While Starscream is forcing his team to enter his cabin, the other teams cabin are not great. in fact, it looks terrible with how it was built by Brendan new layout. The windows are out of place, the stove is place incorrectly ( hanging above the ceiling ), there no roof, planks are missing, and everything seem to be almost dying to fall apart. This made the Screaming Sponge unhappy, but for Aqua, she was pleased by it.

"Welp, at least it still-" before Ryuko can finish, the cabin itself fall apart, "standing".

"oh jeez, this isn't good", Mikey comment.

"I don't understand", Brendan said, "Surely, I have already check if everything is stable".

"Well, boo hoo, it too bad we are going to lose because of you", Murderface complain, "If it was me, I could have make a better looking cabin than his sumo".

"Hey, leave him alone, idiot", Wendy told him, "You didn't do anything while we were working".

"Come on, I help by checking if everyone is fit enough to...you know, what".

Wendy groan and before she could land a fist at his face, a loud horn can be heard, causing everything to stop, "Okay everyone, times up! Let's see our man made cabins, folks".

_Statics. _

"We screw", Tokoyami said.

_Statics. _

First cabin to be check was the Shrimp Raider. Chris came by and notice Starscream sitting on his "cabin".

"so uhhhh, where the cabin?" Chris asked.

"oh, the cabin", Starscream replied, "This is the cabin".

"and why does it look like this way?"

"It a cybertronian style choice for a cabin",

"hmm, interesting", Chris continue observing, "where's your teammates?"

"They are inside here", Starscream said, knocking his throne to signal a replied.

"would you knock it off?!" Eva yelled.

"hmmmm, alright then", Chris said, "you guy's get a point for unique design and keeping it stable".

_Statics. _

"Ha! I knew my construction design would work", Starscream said.

_Statics. _

Next cabin was the Screaming Sponge; and as obvious, Chris doesn't seem happy...at all. He kept on observing it a bit more until finally making a conclusion, "Well, this is a first time for you guy's. Victory goes to the Shrimp Raiders!"

"Yes!" Starscreams shouted, with his teams celebrating their first victory. The other team groan and are exhausted. Ryuko on the other hand was outrage by this, "Hey! what the hell?! Their cabin doesn't even remotely look like a cabin!"

"Yeah, but it still function", Chris said, "Also, the super glue thing. Yeah, my mistake, it actually normal glue. my bad".

"ggggrrrr".

_Statics. _

"Now I can see why Eva has a hatred against Chris", Ryuko said.

_Statics. _

"Awww man, we lost", Mako said, "guess we have to choose someone for the elimination ceremony".

_Statics. _

"Can't believe this is our first lost", Peter remark, "Well, if we are going to vote off someone. I think I know who".

_Statics. _

"Hey, Starscream, would you mind lift your throne up, so we can get out?" Eva asked.

"Hold up, let me enjoy my victory for about a few minuted or so", Starscream replied, letting out his breath and humming to himself.

_Statics. _

"It a good thing my plan work", Aqua said, "let see who going to be the first in my team to get the chopping block".

_Statics. _

At the ceremony night, the Screaming Sponge at near a table, awaiting for Chris annoucement, "Screaming Sponge, tonight is your first time at the elimination ceremony. When I call your name, grab a shrimp cocktail".

_"_Ryuko".

_"_Wendy".

"Mako".

"DJ".

_"_Mikey".

"Peter".

"Samey".

_"_Aqua".

"Tokoyami".

"Eddy".

"And Priestess", Chris finish, leaving Murderface and Brendan left, "You two, there are only one cocktail left. Murderface, you didn't help out or be supportive. You instead slack off and stare at women parts".

_"_ew, you did that?!" Mako asked.

"Of coarse not...maybe", Murderface replied.

Chris continue, "Brendan, your decision to change the layout construction cause your team to lose. How does that feel?"

Brendan didn't say anything and refuse to look up.

"Anyways, the last cocktal goes to..." While Chris was ready to give the cocktail to who will stay; Brendan doesn't seem bother of it. He fail to construct a simple cabin, and because he was humiliated infront of his team, it felt he doesn't deserve to stay on the show much longer because of his action. Murderface on the other hand, he doesn't feel ashame, nor pity to Brendan. He clearly believe that Brendan was at fault here, not him. So his expression wasn't at high up with the tension.

After a long, dramatic pause, Chris finally gave the cocktail to, "Brendan".

This suprise Murderface, including Brendan, who got up and get his cocktail.

"What?! are you kidding me?!" Murderface shouted.

"Sorry dude, your time here is gone", Chris said.

"But...but, he was the cause of us losing!" Murderface pointed out.

"Yeah, but atleast he was pro active in those challenge", Ryuko state, "Unlike you".

"I agree with you", Peter added, "You didn't use your muscle for anything".

"and to think you are with the most brutal, metal band in the world", Wendy mock, "This whole event says a lot about you".

_statics. _

_"_Wow, I did not expect that", Aqua said, "I thought it was going to be Brendan. but hey, same result, anyways".

_Statics. _

"Any last words?" Chris asked to Murderface, who was tied up on the boat of shame.

"Three words!" Murderface replied, "kiss my-!"

before he could finish his swear, he was drop down in the bottomless portal, making Copperhead turn down the machine.

"With the Screaming Sponge first elimination", Chris said, "Who will be next to dive into the great portal of the unknown. Found out next time on Total Drama Cruise!"

**Welp, this might be a interesting arc for everyone. Will Ryuko and Wendy relationships develop throughout the series? Is Starscream and Aqua secret, sinister alliance going to be discover? ( Yeah, I got this idea from memeking, though it only going to be Starscream and Aqua ). also, sorry for this chapter to be kinda short, since I felt like there was too mant filler on my recent chapters, and I wanna to get to the point.**

** anyhow, With some recent event, I decided to allow some new contestants from your guys suggestion! I Know I have say, there will be no more new suggestions after the story started, buuuuuuuut I change my mind. Anyone can still submit some new suggestions. I'm not gonna introduce them, yet until after I'm done publishing two more chapters for this series. I will reveal the amount of list requested on the next two chapters. So here are the characters that I can only allow from these shows. If there a show that is not on here, then I'm kinda sorry, since I'm not much familiar with those type property. but I am willing to accept interns, side characters, and guest stars from different shows ( cartoon and anime only ). so here are the list you can choose from and I do add some other shows on here, due to my interest of watching them. **

**Any Total drama characters.**

**G.I. Joe: a real american hero. **

**Transformers. **

**Thundercats. **

**Made in abyss. **

**any Cartoon Saloon characters.**

**Silverhawks. **

**Demon slayer. **

**Dororo. **

**My hero Academia. **

**Konosuba. **

**Panty and Stocking. **

**Wacky Races. **

**Hazbin Hotel. **

**Camp Camp. **

**Erma.**

**He man and the master of the universe. **

**Pokemon. **

**TMNT. **

**Tigershark. **

**Aqua teen hungrr force. **

**Ed Edd N Eddy. **

**Gravity falls. **

**Steven Universe. **

**Dick Tracy. **

**Kill La Kill. **

**The Promise Neverland. **

**Skunk Fu. **

**Hero 108. **

**Cybersix. **

**Astro boy. **

**Goblin Slayer. **

**Loud House. **

**Clarence. **

**American Dad. **

**Any Ghibli movies characters.**

**Harvey Beak. **

**Corpse party. **

**Aho girl. **

**Amazing world of gumball. **

**OK ko. **

**Bravestarr. **

**Craig of the creek. **

**We bare bear.**

**if any one has a suggestions on characters, challnages idea, or video message, please sent it through Pm or Review. stay tune for the new episodes, everyone.**


	12. Chapter 12 fun activity

"Last time on total drama cruise" chris recap "each of the teams are giving with the material to built their own tropical cabin. some having a hard time to plan out, leaving others hard to built. even with these simple task, no one seem to work out and it all a mess. starscream seem to have a upper hand, while brendan unfortunately, does not. at the end of the day, starscream team wins with the loser, such as Murderface is left out. who is going to have fun and who going to whine. found out this time on total drama cruise".

( total drama intro plays and ended ).

samey was dipping herself in a hot tub, outside on the deck. she was relieve that a perverted guy like him is gone. she doesn't care, in fact, she was filled of excitement, when he was vote off, "I'm so glad that he gone. Now I can relax without anyone trying to annoyed me...except Eddy, unfortunately".

anyways, while she was enjoying herself, aqua was at the pool with priestess and brendan watching her.

_Statics. _

"Okay, I may have decide to reconsider of keeping my trusted pals", Aqua said, "Since without them, I can't convice them to vote off some threats to my plan. I need to own their trust again, by performing my full skill to them. can't be that hard".

_Statics._

"hey aqua, why did you bring us here again?" Brendan asked, with aqua grinning herself.

"Well little boy, you see" she explain "to prove my skill will be useful to your guys. i decided to play some demonstration".

"but you already proven tha-", Priestess was cut off by Aqua,

"nananananananananananah, nah. those are just my lesser power that I have to use", Aqua state, "this time, it my real power".

"it water, isn't it?" Brendan guess.

"Yes".

"of coarse".

"now then, watch me", Aqua begins, "water! come to meet my gace!"

a huge ligthing struck the pool from above the clouds, making the air much more higher rate than ever. Then, the pool begins to shake, with the water rising up, creating a magnificent, huge wave that cause Brendan and Priestess to look at it in awe.

But before she can finish her trick, a loud speaker can be heard, "EVERYONE! AT THE CAFETERIA! RIGHT NOW! BECAUSE IT TIME FOR ANOTHER SUPRISE ACTIVITY!"

This cause the huge wave to collaspe on Samey, interrupting her relaxation, "Oh come on!"

_Statics. _

"Damn it, that Chris!" Aqua shouted, "I was almost going to earn their trust again!".

At the cafeteria. 

Each team are sitting seperateky from each other, with Starscream taking the opportunity to speak with his teamate, "So team, guess we are now at a turning point, everyone. You all know what that means?"

"Better food?" Beastman guess.

"oh, I hope it a better food", Lindsay pray, "I was kinda getting a bit bored with the everyday meal serve by Copperhead. Maybe we can eat some victory cake or a grill cheese, chili dog, right Armin?"

"Uhh, Yeah, I agree with you", He replied, shyly.

_Statics. _

"Ever since he help me back there, we instantly became best friends", Lindsay said, "I mean, he soooo adorable. sure, he can act a bit shy, aggressive, and mostly scare, but he seem like a really good friend than tammy, or was it terry?"

_Statics._

"Well...Yes, maybe. but we are standing at our new achievement here", Starscream said, "From here on out, we must continue on with our last victory by listening to my demands, Who with me?"

"Yeah, no", Eva disagree, "Even if you did help us, we aren't going to agree every cent from you".

"Oh yeah?" Starscream stare at her, both making threaten look at each other.

"Yeah", Eva glare at him, showing no fear in her.

"uhhhh, shouldn't we enjoy our food, first?" Lindsay said, breaking up their heated tension, "I'm kinda hungry".

"Yeah, me too", Armin agree, "Kinda think of it, where is our morning food?"

"Usually, Copperhead put food out before we even enter", Clemont mention.

While everyone still wait for Chris; Wendy, since she is consider a leader of her group, decided to chat with her allies, "So anyone knows what Chris is cooking up?"

"I hope it something epic like uhhhh...", Mikey try to think of a idea that sound cool to him.

"Surfing on ice, acid wave?" Wendy guess.

"Yeah, that what I was going to say".

_Statics. _

"As a leader, I have to know everyone like and dislike", Wendy confess, "That includes my bros, Ryuko, Mikey, Mako, and DJ".

_Statics. _

"Well, if that what Chris is thinking, then count me out", DJ said, having a chilling voice in him.

"Dude, You still afraid?" Wendy asked, "I thought you were going to man up a bit this season?"

"I know, but it so hard to do", DJ started to break down crying, after that last challenge traumatize him.

"There, there, Man", Wendy pat him on the back, trying to comfort him a bit, "It alright".

_Statics. _

"Sorry, I guess being back on the show wasn't going to be that easy", DJ said, "I know it only been five days, but Chris seem to keep being creeper and creeper every moment".

_Statics. _

"Hey, don't act too scare, Alright", Ryuko told DJ, "That what Chris wanted. He want us to act paranoid and fear just for the rating and his amusement. I know that Because the amount of camera that he set up".

"Wait, nobody notice those cameras?" Samey asked.

Everyone look around and see the amount of cameras spying on them.

_Statics. _

"Last challenge, we lost", Ryuko said, "but this time, we have to regain our position in the winning lead".

_Statics._

"Ryuko right, we all have to stand up and face the challenge", Wendy said to her team, "that means, we cannot show any indication for fear. does anyone got that?"

"Yeah, totally", Samey agree.

"You right! let all of us beat this! for the Screaming Sponges!" Mako shouted.

Chris finally came to meet his contestants with a smile on his face, indicating their no chance of coming back, "Hello everyone, I hope anyone is exciting for the next challenge that I prepare for ya all".

"You totally think we are that excited for the next challenge, huh?" Eva asked.

"Not really, but this challenge is something. Anyone love cruise ships activitys?"

"ooooh, I love crusie ship activitys", Lindsay replied, "There is always something fun about them like limbo, poker slide game, and much more".

"Yeah, well it not exaclty like that", Chris continue, "because these cruise activity invovles something that I like to call, action lackey; in which, two partners from each team have to go through these activitys to gain a point. This range from sliding a bomb as poker, running around in a maze while two mysterious beings hunt you down, getting through a bunch of deadly limbo sticks such as my favorite, the burning, spiky, rod of death, and also, gliding down through dangerous obstacles such as jumping sharks, fire rings, and much more".

_Statics. _

"Man, those sound insane", Wendy remark, "With all the things that chris put us into, I'm suprise there was no lawsuit for this show".

_Statics. _

Copperhead bring out a box full of paper tag on a table with names of each contestants being team up with another person. He also bring out a box of handcuffs.

"Uhhh, what are those?" Ash asked.

"Oh these, you will soon found out. Now then, When I call your name", Chris told them, "You will be assign with an individual from my picking. After there is two pair of member from their team, their hands must be handcuff of all time".

"Wait, what?" Ryuko said.

"Let begin", Chris put his hand into the box and pull out a tag which reads, "DJ, Brendan, Lindsay, and Armin, you guys are going to do the swimming activity, where you two will have to swim from point A to point B at the interior swimming pool".

"hooray, I'm pairing up with my new BFF", Lindsay began to hug Armin, who felt really uncomfortable.

"Phew, that seem easy enough", DJ was relieve, but it short live by Chris adding, "However, you guys have to avoid a bunch of obstacles such as eels, jellyfish, and you guess it...dolphins".

"Oh, thank goodness".

"fire breathing dolphins".

This news cause DJ blood to turn cold and fainted afterwards, alongside Armin.

_Statics. _

"...fire breathing dolphins...FIRE BREATHING DOLPHINS?!" DJ shouted.

_Statics. _

Chris continue picking up the next tag, and it reads as follows, "Wendy, Tokoyami, Stocking, and Eva, you guys are going to do the zip gliding activity".

_Statics. _

"Awwwm man, really wish it was Mikey or DJ", Wendy was disappointed, "oh well, Tokoyami seem like a cool guy".

_Statics._

"Interesting that I am up againi a demon", Tokoyami remark, "I can only think what a demon is capable up againist a quirk like me".

_Statics._

"Ryuko, Peter, Ash, and Yuka, you guys will have to face the maze activity", Chris said.

"hmm, seem to me my partner is going to be a girl", Peter remark, looking at her, "interesting".

"Don't try it, pal", Ryuko told him.

_Statics. _

"A women needs a guy help, if she going through this", Peter confess, "That is why I am very good at my martial art skills, if any ladys are in danger".

_Statics. _

"I can already feel he is going to be annoying", Ryuko remark, after hearing that her partner is going to be a idiot like him.

_Statics. _

"Samey, Mikey, Satoshi, and Clemont, you guys are going to do the limbo activity", Chris said to them, "where you guys have to go through a bunch of mechanical, moving limbo obstacles".

_Statics. _

"I don't think me pairing up with a turtle seem like a good idea", Samey confess, "I mean, he a nice guy and all, but consider his size...Yeah, this isn't going to do so well".

_Statics. _

Chris continue pulling and reading the tag, "Priestess, Eddy, Beastman, and Dawn, you guys are going to anticipate in the race activity. All you have to do is use the turtles to win the race by any means of necessary".

"Hey, I found that really wrong, you know!" Mikey was offended to hear that.

"Relax, we took good care of them", Chris assure him, "We made sure, we gave them the proper care they need before the challenge started".

_Statics. _

"They better be", Mikey said, "because all the turtles are our bro, and we need to look after each other".

_Statics. _

"Wow, someone that actaully care for the well beings", Dawn remark.

_Statics_

"Ugh, do I have to team up with him?" Dawn asked, which made Beastman annoyed, "gggggrrrr, I don't want to pair up someone who is a hippy and a weak, fool".

"How dare you!"

"Hey, it not my choice", Chris said, "It just randomly".

"Well, if you guys don't like it", Eddy said, turning his attention to Priestess, "suck to be you because for me, I looooove to pair up with this hot shot, right girly?"

_Statics. _

"I guess this could be a right time to know much about each of my teammates", Priestess confess, "even if it that someone is him".

_Statics._

"Last and not least, Mako, Aqua, Starscream, and Rolf, you guys are going to do the poker activity", Chris said, Where each of you have to slide a mine bomb to the finish line".

"Wow, a poker game! that sound like fun!" Mako shouted, making Aqua pretty irritated that her partner is a loud mouth one.

"Ugh, I hate this", Aqua said to herself.

Chris said, "Welp, This wraps up everything, and we can begin the activity!".

_Statics. _

"Would have been better if I was pair up with Stocking, or Beastman, but no, it a farm boy, instead", Starscream complain.

_Statics. _

At the pool, located at the interior top level room which has a giant, glass dome shinning onto it. We see Lindsay, Armin, DJ ( still shaking ), and Brendan, all in their swimsuit ( except for Armin and Brendan, both just being shirtless and wearing shorts ).

their team watch by, while Chris gave a little instruction to the pair, who are handcuff by the hand to each other, "Okay, I know this may look dangerous, but if you guys can manage to reach the end point at first place, your team earn a point".

"Seem...seem, alright enough", DJ said, still shaking.

"But like I said, beware of those obstacles", Chris warn, "They could literally prevent any of you from reaching first place. Now, if one of your handcuffs got torn apart by accident or are remove by one of you, no point granted. So is everyone ready?"

"You know, it might not sound that dangerous if you think about it", Lindsay comment, making Armin blush because he is near a women that is almost naked by her bikini, "I mean, I use to be a scooter diver once, but I kinda quite because I may have disturb some cute, fish environment by taking too many photos".

Everyone get in their position to swim; except DJ, who kept waving his hand to signal no, but unfortunately, Chris doesn't listen and instead blow the whistle, "get going!"

While the Shrimp Raider take the lead, Brendan was stuck behind by DJ, who refuse to swim, "nope, I am not going in there. nu uh, no".

_Statics. _

"Sorry, I can't do it", DJ confess, "I just can't...".

_Statics. _

"Come on, DJ", Brendan said to him, who was crouching down and shaking, "We have to do this or else the other team win".

"Man, are you crazy?! there a fire breathing dolphine in there!" DJ replied, "I'm not going in there. I might hurt it or...or worst!"

"Wait, you're more concern for it well being than getting killed?"

"Of coarse!"

"Wow, look like you guys aren't doing fresh now, huh?" Chris comment.

Wendy facepalm by the sight of DJ weakness.

_Statics. _

"I have to found a way to convice DJ to go through this", Wendy said, "Otherwise, we are toast".

_Statics. _

Wendy ran to DJ aid, trying to help him get back up his feet, "Dude, snap out of it. You can cry all you want, but we need to win this, unless you want to make all your bunny friends unhappy".

This made DJ stop shaking, "Unhappy?"

Wendy nodded and DJ, not wanting his bunny friends to feel sad over his lost, got up and along with brendan, ran and dive straight into the pool with full determination to make his animal pals happy for him.

_Statics. _

"DJ is a soft guy, I know", Wendy remark, "But he just need some motivation. That is why I'm there to help".

_statics._

Lindsay and Armin stop in front of a wall of eels, filled with the rim of electricity, and slithering features. Both of them were a bit cautious on this one, but they still continue on moving into the swarms of eels, shocking them repeatly and painfully a ton of time.

DJ and Brendan were next to go through the eel section; and although DJ was very scare of this, Brendan force the both of them to enter through the eel section, even if it painful to get shock a lot.

They both made it, having some severe burn stains and several bumps on them. They make it to the jellyfish section, which both of them passed through. With a lot of pain and severe trauma from the head and body, they made it to the finale section. The fire breathing dolphins.

At first, Lindsay thought they were harmless since dolphins can act nice around human. Unfortunately for her and them, one of the dolphins begin to shoot fire from it mouth and aim it at Lindsay and Armin, which luckily for them, they dodge.

_Statics. _

"Yeah, I may have forgot to mention", Chris confess, "I didn't feed them at all, like the turtles".

_Statics. _

Lindsay and Armin try to swim away from them; While Brendan try to move pass them, DJ was still afraid of them, even if they attack him or he attack back, his fear of animals kept bothering him. Brendan acknowldge his fear and try to pulled DJ with him, wether he not afraid or not.

_statics. _

_"_I can't snap DJ out of it. We were in the middle of a challenge", Brendan, "I have to continue on with the challenge, even if he still unable to move".

_Statics. _

Brendan kept on swimming to the near end, pulling DJ along. The other team, however, kept swimming away from the fire breathing dolphin in the wrong direction, back to the jellyfish and the eels.

Brendan was almost at reach until another fire breathing dolphin cut in and prevent them to move pass it. The dolphin charge right at them and before it can spit fire, DJ quickly try to defend himself by kicking up it chin which knock out the dolphin. DJ doesn't seem to notice sinc he was too afraid to know his action.

Brendan and DJ manage to get out of the water and reach place B.

"Great job, you two! you guys earn a point, Screaming Sponge!" Chris told them with copperhead unlocking their hand cuffs.

"Wow, we won! DJ, we-" Brendan turn to face DJ, who was crouching down and facing down at the pool, "Uhhh, DJ?"

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry to you guys! I didn't mean it!" DJ cried, after realizing what he did.

_statics. _

_"_I feel really bad for him", Dawn said, "He was just defending himself, that all. I don't know why DJ have to act so harsh on them".

_Statics. _

"That fool did the right thing", Beastman comment, "He manage to beat a dangerous beast with one kick, which amuse me".

_statics._

Lindsay and Armin manage to reach their point, coming out of the pool with confusion and exhausted.

"Did we win?" Lindsay asked.

"uhhhh...no", Chris responded.

_Statics. _

"Well, at least it was fun swimming along with my new best pal", Lindsay said, "Though it still hurts".

_statics. _

_"_I am not swimming again, after what Chris put us through", Armin confess.

_Statics. _

Chris and the other next pair are on a tower with a zip liner going through from the front ship to the middle area, where the sliding pool is at.

"Okay, for you two", Chris explain, "All you have to do is zip line over newr that pool and your team will gain a point, but be careful not to fall down because we have some amazing obstacles for you guys. Repeating like I said last time, you guys are going to face jumping sharks, fire rings, cannon fire, and a volcano that will freeze anyone. Make sure to dodge all of them".

"Okay, we got to stick together, no matter what", Wendy told Tokoyami, "Just because you fall, I am not going to let you go. got it?"

"Do I look like I could literally falls just from those obstacle alone?" Tokoyami asked.

"mmmmm, guess not", Wendy replied, knowing that her partner is not the type to fail.

_Statics. _

"Seem to me and Tokoyami are going to ace this challenge!" Wendy comment, "He doesn't even show any fear at all".

_Statics. _

"I don't want to kept my hopes up, yet", Tokoyami said, "The other team are still equality stronger than us, including Stocking. Who I feel is much harder to lose because of her demon abilities".

_Statics. _

"You going down, losers!" Eva told them. Wendy want to insult her back, but Tokoyami signal her to not do it yet, since they have a challenge to do.

"is everyone ready?" Chris asked, holding up a flare gun.

"hold up, dude", Wendy said, "I think my strap isn't properly secure yet".

Chris ignore her warning and shoot the flare, "Go!"

Both team glide down to face the ultimate obstacle infront of them. The first one was the jumping sharks from a tank below. Wendy and Tokoyami quickly dodge their attack by moving away from each other to prevent the sharks to chop on both of them. Stocking and Eva were next by kicking the shark throats, allowing them to pass through it.

The second one seem to be the most easiness, with Tokoyami using his qurik to move the flames away from them to get through them. Stocking and Eva try to figure a way to go pass this.

"Use your demon power to get rid of those flames", Eva told her.

"I can't, idiot", Stocking respond.

"why not?!"

"Because I don't do those kind of things, moron".

unfortunately, they got burn through it, without any way to avoid it.

The third one was hard because of the turrents kept shooting at them in different direction. Wendy and Tokoyami manage to dodge them, while Eva and Stocking kept on going, even with Eva getting hit several time.

_Statics. _

"Why did I get hit a ton of time, while that demon girl got any bruises on her?" Eva argue.

_Statics. _

The last one was a man made volcano that is ready to froze anyone that comes near it.

"Let me guess, quirk?" Wendy obviously guess.

"Quirk", Tokoyami replied, getting his shadow pal to help them by swarming around them, preventing the frozen particles to hit them.

They manage to get passed through without any trouble; For Eva and Stocking, they desperately try, again, to figure a way out of this.

"Quick! use your gun or whatever to solve this!" Eva told her.

"And do what?! shoot it?!" Stocking responded, both being frozen into ice cube from the volcano and continue on gliding.

Wendy and Tokoyami jump off the zip glider and landed near the pool, infront of Chris, who was impressed, "Grea job, you two. Your team earns a point".

Wendy celebrate their victory, while Tokoyami gave a thumb up to her, including his quirk pal. The second partners arrive at final, being drop off in the pool, still floating and still stuck in thin ice.

"oooh, another lost from you guys", Chris said to them.

_Statics. _

"What the hell did she expect me to do?!" Stocking argue, "Just because I'm a demon, doesn't mean I can control flames or control water! that Aqua thing!"

_Statics. _

"Great, we lost again!" Eva said, "No thanks to that demon brat".

_Statics._

"Me and Tokoyami are a great team", Wendy remark, "I'm curious of his quirk. Wish he could tell me more".

_Statics._

"I have a pleasant teamwork with Wendy", Tokoyami said, "She may act a bit more harsher, but I can sense some great potential from her leadership role".

_Statics. _

Chris and the others are now at the passage which leads to the maze. They were at the dock, at left top corner of the front ship. The stairs seem to lead a much more bigger entrance than ever. Most of the teams were still unsure how many levels are in this ship and how huge the ship is.

"For this activity", Chris explain to the two partners, "You guys have to get a Chris Tolkien in this maze. Whoever got it first and manage to get back here in time, their team earns a point. However, be careful not to get lost in this maze because I hire some two lackys to help your search go more quicker. just don't encounter them because they are going get you, real badly".

"Sound scary", Yuka remark.

"Well, whoever is going to get us", Ash was determine, "me and pikachu are going to get that tolkien and return back here!"

"pika!"

"oh, jeez", Ryuko face palm herself from that embarrassing determination.

"Hmm, doesn't seem that bad", Peter comment.

"heheh, trust me, it is", Chris said, "Now move it! You have 30 minutes!"

_Statics. _

"Me and Pikiachu aren't sure, what we're up againist", Ash said, "But I'm totally sure, we going to win this!"

_Statics. _

"I don't want to sound rude or anything", Ryuko confess, "But that kid is extremely obnoxious".

_Statics. _

Peter and Ryuko ran to different direction in the maze. They go left and right, seeing if it leads to anywhere. Ash and Yuka also ran through different directions to try avoiding them, if they try following their path.

"Damn it, Chris could have at least gave us a map for this", Ryuko said.

"Don't worry about it", Peter assure, "it a maze. We don't need maps. we can use our instincts to tell us where to go".

"How do you know that?"

"Well, in my prime days, I use my instinct to tell me where to go".

"So does that explain your many car wreckage?" Ryuko asked.

"not precisely, my dear".

Just then, they can see someone over to the distance. It was a man, huge one perhaps.

"Hey, Look", Peter notice, "A stranger is lost in this maze like us".

"didn't Chris say, we should avoid anyone that is in this maze beside us?" Ryuko asked, "Because I think he meant that".

"You probably right. But Maybe we should asked him for direction".

"What?! are you insane?!" Ryuko was baffle by Peter idiotic suggestion, "I said, we should avoid anyone that try to prevent us from winning, including him!"

"Well, maybe he harmless", Peter said, "Some of these guest may not be harmful to us".

"Ugh, wish I was pair up with Wendy or Mako than you", Ryuko mutter, facepalm herself out of disappointment and embarrassment.

"excuse me, sir?" Peter asked the stranger, "Do you know the way to found the Chris tolkien?"

The figure doesn't move. It instead gave a smile, showing his steel teeth to them. He was huge and menacing, which didn't unnerve Peter at all, "Well, if you not going to answer it. Then I guess we make our way then, alone".

_Statics. _

"He's a fine guy and all", Ryuko said, "But he just irritate me to the core, just how idiotic he is. I mean, I'm cool with idiots, but him, he extremely a moron".

_Statics. _

While Peter and Ryuko continue their path, the strange figure continue to follow them.

somewhere in the maze, Ash and Yuka seem to be lost, right now.

"uhhh, Ash, you are certain, we are going to the right way?" Yuka asked.

"I'm not quite certain, yet", Ash was sweating a bit, while Pikachu gavr a sigh, "Pika, Pika".

Just then, they heard a sound coming behind them. A laser came right at them, and they quickly dodge it by ducking. After the laser went passed through them, a man appear with a gun, yelling, "Ha! Safari Joe! Does it again!"

Both of them, confuse by that man appearance, ran for their life.

_statics. _

_"_was that a hunter?!" Ash asked.

_Statics. _

While Ash and Yuka kept on running away from a guy the name Safari Joe, Chris and the other teams watch their action from a security tv cam.

"So Chris, what kind of strangers did you hire?" Samey asked.

"Why I hire the most dangeruos and skill guy to hun them down", Chris replied, "This includes Jaws from James Bond, and Safari Joe from Thundercats".

"Are they harmless?" Priestess asked.

"Of coarse they harmless. Don't worry, they'll be fine", Chris assure, "I think".

meanwhile, back where Peter and Ryuko are walking, jaws begin to move a little faster; catching up and holding outmboth of his hands like claws, they move their pace much more quicker, trying to avoid this man. At that point, they began to run away from it.

They ran in different direction to try avoid that man and try to found the Chris Tolkien; Hiding behind a wall, peter look back and see the mysterious man is gone, relieving himself, "Phew, I think we lost him".

"Yeah, you think?"

"Well, as long we try to avoid him, we can successfully grab the tolkien and return back for victory", Peter said.

"Wow, sound like exactly what Chris explain to us, idiot", Ryuko told him, sarcastically.

_Statics. _

"My expertise of running around in mazes would allow me and the girl to gain the tolkien much quicker", Peter said, professionally.

_Statics. _

"Now come along, my dear", Peter told her, "We have a challenge to do".

"Don't call me, dear. ever again".

Right before Peter can resume walking, he was stop by the figure itself, who manage to catch up to them. They back away, Jaws showing off his steel teeth.

Before Ryuko can try any defense, Peter said, "Stand back, madam. I will save us from this monster".

_Statics. _

"...If we lose again I will gladly vote him off", Ryuko confess.

_Statics. _

"Take this, you fiend!" Peter land a punch at his chest, but instead of giving jaws some pain, the pain itself relfected back from Peter hand, feeling the crush nuckles on him, "ow! my fist!"

The jaws guy only chuckle a bit and proceed to move toward them.

"You should probably leave this to me, tough guy", Ryuko told him.

"Don't worry", Peter assure, "I can do this. I know the arts of kung fu".

Peter begins to move his fist and legs around to try giving him a position of a martial artist. instead, he only make a fool of himself, by accidentally slip and landed on the hard floor, knocking him out completely.

Jaws look at her in confusion, with her only replied being, "What? He's not my boyfriend".

Back to Ash and Yuka, they are still running away from Safari Joe, who kept hunting them.

"Come back here, you rats!" Safari Joe yelled, "There still more time left for me to finish you both!"

"Don't you have any other little creature to defend us?!" Yuka asked.

"All I have is Pikachu!" Ash said, "My other pokemon are with professor Oak".

"What?! then why didn't you bring any of them with you?!"

"uhhh...I don't know".

_Statics. _

"There was always new Pokemon in different location", Ash confess, "Plus, I don't have much room to carry them all in my pokeball. It was either them or Pikachu".

_Statics. _

Ryuko was hiding behind a wall, managing to escape jaws and carry unconscious Peter with her.

"Crap, what should I do?", Ryuko wonder, "I have to found the Tolkien without that guy trying to chase me. I could attack him, getting him out of my way to get the tolkien. But how am I supposed to do that if..."

"Try using me, Ryuko".

"Huh?" Ryuko look down on her shirt and see a suprise face on her, "What?! Senketsu! y-you awake?!"

"Of coarse, I'm awake, duh".

"But why haven't you been awake from the beginning?! Did you literally slept through five days just to wake up now?!"

"I'm a hard sleeper, alright", He defend, "You didn't even wake me up. beside, where are we, anyway?"

"We're in a maze", Ryuko apologize, "Me and Mako sign up in this show to compete for a billion bucks or whatever. While you were napping, I have to endure many sick games done by a lunatic which include this one. Now I'm trying to escape from a monster while dragging a moron around".

Ryuko pointed at Peter, with Senketsu responded, "Oh wow, that chin".

"anyways, any ideas how to beat that guy?"

"What guy?"

"The guy who was chasing us", Ryuko said, "He has steel teeth and looks very menacing looking. He's responsible for knocking out my friend".

"hmmm..." Senkestu kept thinking, "Well, is the guy naked?"

"What?! no! that sick!"

"Okay, just asking", He continue, "If the guy isn't naked. Then I presume you should unlock me, now".

"Are you sure?" Ryuko asked, "because I'm only here to get a tolkien and get out of here. Plus, I'm handcuff with this idiot. if he wake up, he'll see me naked".

"good point".

Meanwhile, back to the security room.

"I hope Ryuko is alright", Priestess said, worrying for their lives, "and Peter, too".

"oh, Jeez, I hope Ryuko and Peter are alright. I hope no big or strong guy beat their beautiful face", Eddy mock, "See that you. that you everytime there a challenge going on".

_Statics. _

"On second thought, maybe pairing up with her was a bad idea", Eddy confess.

_Statics. _

Back to Ash and Yuka. 

"I think we may have lost him", Yuka said.

"Yeah, I think you right", Ash then notice a weird, looking wooden figure on a floor. He grab it and observe it, "What is this?"

"Pika, Pika?"

"It probably the Tolkien that Chris want us to found".

"Wait, really?!" Ash asked, confuse. Sunddenly, Safari joe manage to found them, "Ha! Safari Joe has finally found you!"

"Quick Pikachu! use thunderbolt!" Ash told Pikachu, who uses the thunderbolt trick to zap Safari Joe. Unfortunatly, it didn't nothing because Safari Joe manage to shoot a force shield around him, "Wha-what the?!"

"Ha! Safari Joe! Does it again!" Safari Joe yelled, "I know every weakness, including your Pokemon, boy".

Before Ash and Yuka can try out run him, they trip over a line, triggering a trap that caught both of them in a bag, with Safari Joe doing his amazing quotes of all time, "Ha! Safari Joe! Does it again!"

The capture was seen through the security tv which gave the Shrimp Raider a disappointing look, except Satoshi who was the most worry and concern for his sister.

_Statics. _

_"_why didn't that fool bring any of his little creatures with him?!" Starscream shouted, "Or whatever they call!"

_Statics. _

"Look like your team has lost", Chris said to the Shrimp Raiders, "Again".

"But they got the tolkien! that count for something!" Eva pointed out.

"True, but I did state they have to return back here without getting capture", Chris replied, "Otherwise, they don't earn a point".

"so wait, does that mean our team won?" Samey asked.

"Techincally, not", Chris replied, "They still have to get the Chris Tolkien and return back here".

Back at Ryuko.

Ryuko was peaking out from a wall, looking around to see if the coast are clear, "Okay, I think he not around".

"So Ryuko, how much did I missed?" Her clothing asked.

"Not much".

"Wait, not much?"

"Yeah, except for a few challenges and people that you missed out", Ryuko said.

"Ugh, what kind of people did you meet?"

"oh, just some chill people and a couple of other weirdos", Ryuko mention.

"What do you mean, weirdos?"

"You know, a Robot, a demon, a drunk goddess, and a scam artist".

"Sound like a bunch of people you would be piss off", he comment.

"Trust me, when we get out of this, you see how insane they are", Ryuko notice something on the floor that she step on. It was the Chris Tolkien, "Yes! Finally, we found it".

"Found what?" Senketsu asked.

"The Tolkien, remember?"

"oh right. looks hideous", Before they could try getting back to where they started, Jaws appear, and it startle her and Senketsu. They back away, trying to figure out how to avoid him. Then Ryuko has a bright idea. She pulled out her sword and aim it at Jaws, who begins to run straight at her. Instead of position herself to fight, she point her sword up the ceiling, which has pipes that could cause steam to come out by a simple scratch. When Jaws manage to get closer, She swing her sword to the pipes, striking it and creating a gap that cause a huge steam to pop out and spread it onto Jaws eyes, unable to see. Taking this chance, Ryuko ran toward him and without notice, she kick him up his chin, causing him to fall down out cold.

The Screaming Sponge saw everything and were immensity happy for Ryuko success of getting the tolkien. Chris himself was impressed, and when Ryuko came back with the tolkien, Chris congrats her, "Great job for the both of you. Ryuko, since you have the tolkien, that grants you of invincibility elimination, which means, you can't be vote off".

"Yes! you hear that, Senketsu?" Ryuko asked.

"Yeah, I heard it", He then look at her teams, "So I'm guessing those are your teams, right?"

"Yep".

"Wow, Ryuko! you did it!" Mako hug her.

"way to go, my gal", Wendy said.

"thank guys", Ryuko then remember something, "Hey, I want to introduce you guys to my friend here".

"hi, I'm...Senkestu", It greets which surpises her teammate, except for Mako.

"Whoa! Your cloth is alive!" Wendy comment, "Guess we have another talking guy with us, right Tokoyami?"

Tokoyami nodded, and Ryuko started to apologize, "Yeah, sorry I haven't introduce him earlier".

"Maybe if you have woke me up, everyone would have gotten use to me right now", Senkestu said.

"So wait, can he actaully eat?" Mikey asked, but before Ryuko could answer, Chris break up their conversation, "uhhh, we can talk later because now, it limbo time!"

_Statics. _

"So what do you think of my team?" Ryuko asked her shirt, who responded, "Ehh, they aren't that special. I think the green guy annoyed me the most. beside that, I'm having a feeling you are very close to the red head girl".

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I'm talking about", Senkestu, "You were blushing when she compliment you. I saw that".

"What?! I did not blush! I just got sweat from carrying Peter, idiot!"

_Statics. _

"Hey chris, how about you unlock me from him", Ryuko said, still handcuff to peter.

"Oh right, forgot about that", Chris pulled out the key and unlock both of them, which cause Peter to fall on his head and woke up, confuse, "Did I miss something? did we won?"

The Limbo activity was located on the left, side dock at the back of the ship. The obstacles are set up in each order, going from the back of the ship to the front. Everyone was at the back, with Mikey, Samey, Clemont, and Satoshi standing on the start line.

"You see these obstacles", Chris start explaining, "You two will have to go through every one of them, if you can get to the finish line. Make sure to not stand up because even if it a back pain, it far less worst than getting hit on by a limbo stick".

All of the limbo sticks are mechanical, meaning they can rotate, stopping at the person chest point.

"Like I said earlier, there also many varient of these limbo stick", Chris continue, "Such as the flaming, stick of death, the sting limbo which can sting anyone to make them limp, the sticky limbo which I warn anyone to avoid being stick from it substance, the zapping stick, and finally, there is the cat stick which consist cats trying to scratch you with it claw. just make sure to try not being claw at by viscous felines, heheheh".

"uhhh, Chris, Why do I feel the cats are becoming more vicious?" Dawn asked, very suspicious.

"oh, it probably nothing", Chris shrugged off.

_Statics. _

"With the sound of their cries, I felt like Chris did something to anger them", Dawn said, "Was it their nature or was it Chris horrible care...Yep, probably Chris".

_Statics. _

"You ready?" Mikey asked Samey.

"umm, Yeah, of coarse" Dawn replied, still a bit shy and nervous, but Wendy notice her shaking mood and try to help her by advice, "Hey, don't worry about those obstacles. Try thinking they aren't there, like imaginary lava or something".

"oh, thanks for that advice", Samey said, feeling a bit confident for herself.

"You better have some kind of device on you that could help us", Starscream said to Clemont.

"Don't worry, I am equip with many tools and gadgets for this", Clemont replied, confidently, "Behold, my latest invention!"

Clemont reveal a belt that has a disc in the center, with two buttons on it. Both Clemont and Satoshi wear it.

"So uhh...what is this?" Satoshi asked.

"Why you ask", Clemont explain, "This is the force belt. it will create a magnetic force shield, allowing us to be protecting from anything".

"You sure this will work?" Lindsay asked.

"It will work. it always work", Clemont said, worrying Starscream a bit.

"Okay everyone, get ready annnnnnnd...go!" Chris use a flare gun to begin the race. since both side have their own obstacle coarse, each member have to move fast before each of them try getting to the finish line first. Mikey and Samey manage to get through the first limbo stick, which allow them to gain the lead. Clemont begins to activate the device, and both begin to get through the first one without any scratches. Next up was a doozy one at best. This one include a needles tape on a limbo stick, which make it worst because it was much closer to their body. Samey try to get this over with, remembering Wendy advice to pretend their not there. Although she manage to pass it through; unfortunately, Mikey was sting my the needle, causing him to act limbless and pretty dull. This made her unable to move forward with Mikey on the floor, unable to move.

_Statics. _

"I knew this was going to be hard", Samey said, "How am I going to make it, with a giant, mutant turtle that is dragging me?"

_Statics. _

Clemont and Satoshi manage to get pass the needle much faster, gaining the lead. However, the belt that they are wearing suddenly was becoming malfunctions, unotice by both of them. At the sticky limbo part, Samey drag Mikey along to the next part, where she has to endure a bunch of sticky substence pouring on her, making the hair and body harder to move. Clemont and Satoshi did manage to get pass through, but Satoshi notice something wrong with their belt, which seem to start buzzing, constantly, "Clemont, there something wrong with this".

"huh?" Clemont look down and see his belt isn't doing so well.

_Statics. _

"Okay, I know I should have put more effort to create this", Clemont confess, "But there was no spare parts around here that could give me time to create these. I only manage to bring a few things because Bonnie really think bringing more would literally burden me to death".

_Statics. _

Before Clemont can react, they were at the final limbo challenge, where they have to get through a wires of shocking electricity. not to mention, after that, cats. lots and lots of cats. Ignoring their device problem, they go through it with their belt exploded by impact of the electricity. not only that, but they were next to endure a scratch from every cats.

Although Samey manage to reach the finish line, Satoshi and Clemont got there first, both with scratches and smoke stain.

"The Shrimp Raider are the winner in this challenge!" Chris announce, Clemont and Satoshi falling down from exhaustion.

_statics. _

_"_Dang it! Should have pair up with a different person!" Samey exclaim.

_Statics. _

"We need a medic here!", Chris called out, with Copperhead coming toward Mikey aid. After Samey was free from the handcuff, she apologize to her team, "Sorry guys. Guess I could have move faster".

"Don't be sorry, at least you try", Wendy assure her, making Samey feel better a bit.

"Yeah, none of us could have gone through that", Mako added, "Even Tokoyami".

"Say what?"

_Statics. _

"I don't believe giving my team a hard time, a lot", Wendy said, "They all seem like very competent enough to deal with this...well, some of them".

_Statics. _

On the other side of the right dock, a race track was set up by a white line seperating from both team. Place at the front, two turtles stand. One was for the Screaming Sponge, and the other was for the Shrimp Raider. Chris came by and explain, "In this turtle race challenge, each of you two have to found some ways to make your pet go faster. Either by magic or talking, you have to make sure they made it to the finish line. First one there, wins".

"That sound impossible", Eddy comment, "Even with my early schemes, some of them make sense".

"Like I said, you can use any magic or whatever", Chris state, "Now then, with all that out of the way. let the race begin!"

"Wait, I am a bit concern for thei-" Before Dawn can finish, a whistle was blown, started the race to begin. The turtles were moving, obviously, slower. However, it seem like the Screaming Sponge turtle is taking the lead.

"Come on, you little guy! you can do this!" Eddy shouted, "I'm betting on you!"

_Statics. _

"I could totally take notes from this, whenever my scheme includes a animal race", Eddy said.

_Statics._

From the other team, desperate, Dawn decide to let her turn to talk with the turtle, "Take your time, my friend. You almost close ahead from the other team".

Beastman growl and told the turtle in a more harsher manner, "Get going, you fool! if you don't win, I'll turn you into turtle soup!"

"Just ignore my friend, he-"

"go! you lazy bump!"

"Can you please-"

"go now! I command you!"

"Would you stop that!" Dawn yelled at him, "He is only slow because of his hunger and tiresome! don't you have any care?!"

"oh, I do have care", Beastman responded, "for myself, blonde freak!"

While they argue, Eddy can see the other team turtle was ahead of them, "oh no, they way ahead of us! Quick! do you have any potion that could help us?"

"Well..." Priestess check in her bag and grab out a bottle with some weird language on it, "I do have this super speed potion, but it can only be use in a more medical situation".

"Who cares, give it to me!" Eddy snatch it and pour a little drop of it on their turtle. Once it touches the shell, the turtle begins to act crazy, and it begins to move faster like sonic the hedgehog, which stop Dawn and Beastman argument.

"Yes! We totally going to win!" Eddy shouted, shocking the other team.

"oh no, come on, little guy", Dawn beg, "you need to make it to the finish line or-"

"Go or that shells of yours will be mine!" Beastman threaten, which cause the turtle to move a much faster pace because of his words.

Right before the Screaming Sponge turtle can reach the finish line, it stop and collaspe on the floor, meaning the potion wore off.

"what the! no! this is not happening!" Eddy ran in desperate, "Come on! get up! We need to win this!"

"Eddy, maybe you should lower your voice down", Priestess said, "I don't think yelling it going to-"

"The Shrimp Raider has win another challenge!" Chris annouce, with the other team turtle managing to make it, "with one more activity left, one will have to be send home by the boat of shame!"

Eddy jaw drop and start crying on the ground, "waaaaaaahhhhhhh! How did that happen!"

"Well, I may have forgot to mention, it only has a minimum time affect", Priestess said.

The Shrimp Raider team started to praise Beastman work, while Dawn was both shock and disappoint by the result. Her kind nature did nothing to help the turtle reach the finish line; because of this, She felt ashame of herself, questioning about her ability and talent.

_Statics. _

"I can't believe it", Dawn said, "After all my kind work to help my team and help the animals, Beastman words were more affective than mines. This is...this is...I need some alone time".

_Statics. _

Somewhere before the final activity begins, Aqua met up with Starscream, somwhere at the back of the ship; where no one will notice there suspicious activity.

"So then, I guess now we are close for either of us to win, Then", Starscream remark.

"Yeah, guess so", Aqua said, "What now then?"

"Now it the time for my turn to lose", Starscream replied, "You will create a leak somewhere that I could fall on. nobody is going to notice it".

"sound like a good plan", Aqua agree, "But who you going to vote off?"

"hmmm...still thinking about it".

_Statics. _

"Alright, knowing that some of my lackey are still useful for something", Starscream said, "I could either vote off useless one or the one who manage to cause our failure. Beastman, Clemont, Dawn, Maybe Satoshi and Yuka can stay. but for Stocking, Lindsay, Armin, Ash, and Eva, I'm still considering".

_Statics. _

The last activity was located at the same place for the limbo one. only this time, two mine bomb are place at the start line, with Mako, Aqua, Starscream, and Rolf holding poker stick to try sliding it through the number section, place on the deck.

_"_Okay, here is the final activity of the day", Chris explain, "In this extreme activity, you guys will have to try sliding the mine bomb to each section. After that is done, get to the finish line and one of you will gain victory with a special prize. make sure to get every point and make sure do not let your mine bomb go off".

"Rolf have never play this wacky doodle before", Rolf comment, "However, it does sound very exciting for a sheep".

"That pleasant to hear from you", Chris said.

Wendy came toward Mako and Aqua with some advice, "Okay, Mako and Aqua . I want you both to pretend there no bomb and you're just playing a normal poker game, okay?"

Mako nodded, "Okay, thanks for the advice".

"Yeah, really needed something to keep ourselves calm for a bit", Aqua added.

"Well, just make sure we win", Wendy said, "You got this".

_Statics. _

"Ryuko friend seem like a very cool gal, to be with", Mako confess, "I think her leadership role is doing great for us, even if we don't win".

_Statics. _

"Get set annnnnd go!" Chris annouce, causing both pair to move swift and fast to get each of the section number. Starscream and Rolf manage to pass through three section, while Aqua and Mako pass only two, struggling and still cautious for the bomb to explode. Aqua knew to take the opportunity, so she use a splash of water, without anyone notice, to cause Starscream to slip and fall onto the bomb, "Whoa! Wha-what the!"

Starscream, unable to control his balance, fell onto the bomb, causing both of them to explode out of mid air and back onto the ship with burns.

"Whoa! that gotta hurt!" Chris comment, who was at the finish line, waiting for the other team arrival.

"Yes!" Aqua mutter to herself. After managing to pass more and more section, They finally made it to the finish line with the bomb mine.

"Congratulation! The Screaming Sponges has won the final activity!" Chris annouce, with Mako hugging Aqua, cheering after their success with the other team joining in their celebration, "Which means, your team will enjoy the luxury movie theater at the second level of the ship! complete with services for refill and dinner delivery".

"Yeah, movie night, baby!" Aqua shouted.

"I hope there be pop corn or cotton candy!" Mako said.

"no! I am sooooo sorry!" Starscream pretend crying, "It was by accident!"

Chris walk toward the Shrimp Raider, "Jeeze, another lost, back at it again. Time for the elimination night".

_statics. _

_"_Oh, I know who I am voting off", Eva said.

_statics. _

_"_Come on! They have candy and sweets, while we have a chair?!" Stocking said, "This is so unfair!"

_Statics. _

"Heheheh, Another score for her and another one for next time", Starscream said.

_Statics. _

At the elimination night, everyone was sitting at the same table in the dinning theater room with Chris on stage, "Tsh, Tsh, this is literally the fourth time to be here. Like last time, there is only 11 cocktail, which means one of whom will never come back, ever. So when I call your name, get your shrimp cocktail".

"Starscream".

"Eva".

"Armin".

"Dawn".

"Beastman".

"Satoshi",

"Yuka".

"Rolf".

"Clemont".

"and Stocking", This leaves Lindsay and Ash the only two left, waiting for their name to be call out, "Lindsay and Ash, there is only one cocktail left. one of you will sleep the next night and one of you will never touch this floor again. Lindsay, you could have just gone straight through the Dolphins, but you didn't. Ash, considering you suppose to be a pokemon master, I'm surprise you didn't bring any pokemon with you to help your team in certain challenge. but with all that out of the way, the final cocktail goes to..."

Both of them sweat, nervously waiting one of their name to be called out. After a while of dramatic waiting, Chris finally said, "Lindsay".

"Yeah!" Lindsay ran on stage and got her cocktail. This bring shock to Ash and Pikachu, not to mention the rest of the team, including Chris and Clemont.

"Okay, that was shocking", Chris comment, "I did not expect that. I expect her to be vote off, but no, it the kid. I'm really amaze here, and I knew the elimination votes".

"You got to be kidding me", Clemont said, "Ash manage to found the tolkien! He should have not been voted off!"

"Yeah, I did found it", Ash agree, with Pikachu added, "Pika pika!"

"True, but like I said, since he didn't came back", Chris state, "He cannot use the tolkien as a way out. So that means, he has to go".

"But...But..." Ash was unable to say anything. He was expecting to go more adventure with Clemont, but now, it his turn to be rid out from the show.

At the dock, Ash and Pikachu were now on the boat of losers, ready to drop down into the portal.

"Ash, I am really sorry you have to go", Clemont apologize, feeling guilty about the situation, "I didn't even vote you off, I swear".

"It okay, Clemont", Ash assure, "At least I manage to meet my best buddy again".

"Really?"

"Of coarse", Ash responded, "I don't even care for the money. I care to hang out with my old buddy".

"Pika, Pika!"

"Wow, that actually really nice of-" Before Clemont can finish his line, Chris cut in, "Okay, sad time over. Bye, bye!"

Copperhead pulled down the lever, causing the boat to drop down into the portal.

"I'm gonna miss him", Clemont said.

"You know, we barely see you two interact, right?", Satoshi comment.

_Statics. _

"Ash seem the likely choice", Starscream said, "We cannot risk someone who too dumb to even bring any useful things with him".

_Statics._

at the movie theater. 

Everyone was seated and enjoying their free snacks, while watching one of Chris older films.

"maybe it was a bad idea to see this", Samey said.

"Nah, at least it worth something", Eddy start licking the jawbreaker, "We got free snacks!".

"yeeeeaaa..." Mikey shout, still having a numb mind, while eating his pizza.

"Let's all cheer for Wendy!" Mako said, "Without her, we wouldn't be here, right now",

"Thanks guys, but let save our celebration next time", Wendy told them, "I feel like I need some relaxation".

"So Ryuko, your shirt talking guy", Samey asked, "How is it alive?"

"It a long story, kid", Senkestu said, "But if you want to know. I may have acted a little bit per-"

Before he could finsih, he was punch in the eye by Ryuko, "ow! what is that for?! I was just trying to explain the reason here".

"could have to skim over that part".

While everyone continue on watching the film, Aqua came toward brendan and Priestess, "Hey my best pals".

"Hi", Brendan greet, "What up?"

"Oh, i'm here to apologize for me acting super weird", Aqua confess, sarcastically, "I was just wanna to make friend because my friends at home are really jerk to me. Can you guys forgive me? please?"

"Well..." Brendan look at Priestess, both trying to figre out if she worthy to be accepted in. After a time of thinking, Brendan look back at her and replied, "Alright then, but you better not act super weird".

"Oh thanks you sooooo much", Aqua hug Brendan, tightly. Without them noticing, Chris pop out the seat to annouce the final conclusion, "With another team member already gone. Who will be the next to be drop down into the abyss! Found out next time on Total Drama Cruise!"

**Okay, this chapter is pretty similar to memeking style of writing, but I am wanna to get this over with, sooooo...Yeah. anyways, seem like Dawn and Beastman are going to be good riverly, Wendy is becoming a good leadership so far, Starscream and Aqua are still doing their deceive ful plan, and will Mako tries desperately to hook up with two friends. Found out on the next episode. **

**also, last time, The suggestion didn't make sense and frankly, I do kinda understand that. so to apologize for acting a bit...too strict, I will allow all anyone to suggest not only challenges, but characters from Cartoon and anime ONLY! so yeah, I change my mind, AGAIN! I also set up a schedule for the next chapter. I am releasing four at a time because it more quicker to think of an idea. but anyways, here are some characters coming soon onto the show. **

**? ( Old total drama character ).**

**Alastor ( Hazbin Hotel ). **

**Sanji ( One Piece ).**

**now i am not going to accept all of them to participate in the challenge. some will be mostly interns and guest appearence. However, I will accept some for the next season. so yeah, put in any characters from cartoon and anime only through pm or review. see ya on the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13 Don't Jumpscare me!

"Last time on total drama cruise" chris recap "each team members are invovle in everyday cruise, where two partners have to endure a everday cruise is such as enduring a suntain, going around the maze, and so much more. some manage to succeed while others seem to have fallen. however, with another stroke of luck, starscream team loses and the Wendy team won, making this the fourth time, they lost so far. at the end, Ash has to go, leaving only a few more to be drop out. who will stay? and who will go through? found out this time on total drama crusie!"

( intro plays and wen't ).

in a stormy, raining day. the sea become more reckless as ever and the ship started to move up and down, like the waves are trying to get rid of it. this wasn't so bad for chris since he is enjoying himself inside and watching the rest of the soul outside being wet. sure, they are going back right in but what the fun of it of not seeing their torture face. in fact, Samey is outside, holding onto a railing because she doesn't want to go back to her cabin to endure more terrible smells. not to mention, she is feeling quite sick from this bumping ride and since the restroom is all wet because of the toilet water spilling everwhere, this was her only solution. a terrible solution, no less.

copperhead notice her while steering and question chris "uhhhh, chris? shouldn't you like annouce everyone to stay inside? you do know, this is dangerous?"

"yeah, but come on, this is hilarious, man" chris replied, look back at him and looking back to Samey, who is unable to hold on, causing her to slip. she slide down on the wet deck, making chris chuckle and laugh "pfff, hahahahahahaha, this is freaking good".

"You really have a sadistic side, don't ya?"

_Statics._

"This may seem a bit harsh on me" chris said "but this is a reality show. my kind of show. so that mean, I could do whatever I want. even if I would get totally sue for this".

_Statics._

Samey was not the only one outside. aftet manage to get up, she bump into dawn, who was looking fine with not a single care of water splashing onto her.

Samey asked "Hey, uhhh...shouldn't you go back inside? it kinda...bleak out here".

"_sigh, _it just that everyone seem to perfer beastman way of handling animals than me" dawn replied, looking out in the distant while thunder clashes, "Can you believe that? I'm suppose to care and respect all type of animals, but instead, that beast have to act cruel to everyone".

"look Dawn, I'm not a animal expert, but aren't you being a bit too exaggerated. I mean, he did help you guys win a challenge" samey mention "even if he did treat some of the animals a bit harsh".

"Yes, but his way of treating my friends doesn't effect them. it effect me" dawn said "how can I try winning the challenge for my friends if beastmam try to take away my purpose".

then, samey started to feel drowsy and said to her "come on, dawn. it just his first day on the job. I'm sure, they found your abilities useful _gulp, _oh god, i need to throw up now".

while samey threw up, dawn continue "Yeah, I guess you right. after all, most of them aren't evil in some way".

"you got that right" both dawn and samey jump up to see armin, feeling quite gloomy and a bit sick like samey. samey asked "were you there the whole time!?"

"Yeah, sorry for not making myself known. I wasn't really feeling good right now" armin gulp and throw up. this causes somone from out of the window hole to shouted and be notice "Hey! I'm trying to throw up, here too. idiot!" eddy shouted with baffs still covering up his face.

Back in one of the cabins 

Dj was moving around on the bed, feeling quite the anxiety that crawl onto him. he keep sweating and kept opening and shuting his eyes a lot. he even said "come on, come on. it just a thunderstorm, nothing more. I am not going to die. uh huh, no way. I'm just going to sleep and the next moring, it going be fine. it all going to be fi-"

in cue, a thunder sound is produce, causing dj to scream "aaaaaahhhhhh!" and jump off the bed, holding his grips on the ceiling like a cat.

at starscream cage 

He wasn't scare of any thunder which is why, he found sleeping in a violent thunderstorm quite enjoying. he sat on his throne and slept, having no care but to take a rest from all those challenges. just then, a giggle can be heard. this of coarse, woke starscream up a bit "huh? w-what? who there?"

Confuse, starscream got up and look both way. he can hear the giggle again, this time more louder. starscream wasn't a scary cat or a coward, so he aim his missiles to every direction, seeing if the figure is going to jump up and scare him "come out, you fool! I am not in a mood for tricks".

Then, the voice started to speak "heheheh, say, you have a nice body. do you really transform into a jet?"

"ggggrrr, of coarse, I can transform, whoever you are" starscream state, confuse of what he heard "come out and show yourself! You do not wan't to deal wit-"

Starscream turn and saw something that caused him to scream "aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

thunder strike again, making the whole voyage quite dizzy and horrible. the fact that some of the contestants are getting sick, made chris a lot more sinister than ever.

After all this storms and thunder, it stopped. the sea becomes more neutral and the rain begins to disappear. everything is still grey and gloomy but it not worst than the storm.

It was calm now which made ryuko, finally going to sleep. until chris announcement is heard, "everyone! on the deck! don't want to waste a day off sleeping, everyone!"

The glass of her eyes open and got up, having the messed up hair and circle eyes. she then notice mako still hugging her and also, still asleep.

on the deck 

Everyone was tired at this rate. nobody seem to care at all, if the challenge will be interesting or not. chris kept grinning said "hello, hope everyone has a good night sleep because we have a important challenge today".

everyone groan with eva saying "oh come on, can you at-least show some pity for us".

"eh, pity isn't my thing" chris replied "today challenge is something I have prepare for all of you. anyone wan't to guess?"

"does it involve swimming in the sea during this hour?" wendy guess.

"not really, but that does sound interesting" chris replied "anyone else?"

while everyone try to guess, satoshi just realize something "Hey, where yuka and starscream?"

this made everyone glare at him, and then afterwards, things started to spark up everyone mind.

"Wait, where my sword?" ryuko said, checking her back and her pockets, realizing the sword with her is gone. mako also was missing something as well "huh? my pantys is missing".

"oh no, my stash of booze are gone!" aqua exclaim.

"I can't search my sketchbook" brendan point out.

"My backpack full of gadget is gone, too!" Clemont said.

"and my potion has disappear" Priestess added.

"Not to mention, my nail polisher is missing", Lindsay said.

"MY WHOLE BODY IS STOLEN!" starscream yelled out. everyone look at him in complete surprise, and see starscream head bouncing up and down to them, "don't just stare at me! I wan't some explanation, right now!"

While everyone was looking at him, ryuko gave a chuckle which starscream notice, "what so funny!?"

"heh, nothing. kinda suprise for a giant robot, your head is literally a size of a football" she comment, making starscream irrated "it called, mass shifting, fool! and I need some s-woah!"

starscream head trip down, hurting his head a bit "ow".

"where my mp player, you dip-" eva asked, angrily before chris cut off her comments.

"woah, woah, woah, eva. this is still a kid show...sort of" chris told her "like Starscream brought up, some of your belongings has been stolen".

"What?"

"huh?"

"how?"

"who stole it?"

"did I even bring anything with me?"

"MY WINGS ARE GONE, YOU MORON!"

"everyone, relax" chris assure all of them, still smiling of coarse "I know, you guys are freak out from all your personal belongings being stolen, but rest assure, it going to be fine".

"How is that fine?" Samey asked.

"Yeah, my sister is gone!" Satoshi brought up.

_Statics. _

"Ever since me and my sister manage to live from those horrifying event", Satosh said, "I always try my best to keep an eye on her. now that Chris literalty kidnapped her, I felt guilty for not keeping her safe".

_Statics._

"she alright, all o your items are in perfect condition", Chris said, "because in This challenge all of you will be searching for your missing items, which is located somewhere on this ship. To top of all else, I also bring along a supernatural being on the ship".

"Wait, what?!" Everyone was shock to hear that.

"So there a ghost on the ship?!" DJ asked, very shaking of it.

"Yeah", Chris said, "But it not like there trillion of ghost on board. I only hire one and let just say, it might spook you a bit. just saying".

_Statics. _

"I really wonder how Chris manage to strike some deals with the supernatural", Samey wonder, "I know he a big show runner, but some of the stuff he done, recently, kinda felt like he jump the shark a lot".

_Statics._

"Why does Chris keep bringing stuff that scares me!" DJ shouted.

_Statics._

Chris explain, "All you have to do is search for your missing items, as well as capturing the ghost. where if you return back here with the ghost, your team claim free music to be play in during the night. For the losers, They-"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, we get the whole thing" starscream get to his point "but WHO STOLE MY BODY!"

"not gonna tell, since you need to found this thief".

_Statics._

"If Chris think this is a cruel joke", Starscream said, "Then he is making his own funeral!"

_Statics._

"Now, The levels are quite a doozy one", Chris said, pulling two maps and two flashlight for each team to use, then pass it to Wendy and Eva, "so I have given all of you a map and a flashlight. this map will lead to where you going. don't lose it or else, one of you will go missing, just make sure all of you return here, safety. If one of you don't return here with your group, your team lose. now then, let begin the search".

_Statics. _

"Chris really think all of us are afraid of a ghost", Ryuko said, "Me and mako had been through a lot and frankly, one ghost isn't going to scare me. It going to piss me off".

_Statics._

_"_Okay Everyone, we all have to stick together, if we going to win this and retrieve our stuff", Wendy told her team, "Does anyone have a question?"

"Uhh...Yeah, can any of us be left behind", DJ asked, "I can literally just stand here and wait for you guys to return. I really don't care if my stuff went missing".

"Sorry dude, Chris did state none of us can't be left behind or else, we lose".

"aww".

_Statics. _

"Come on, DJ was a great guy", Wendy confess, "He seem very scare a lot and I need to help him cope with that. Plus, as a leader, I gotta help every teammate out".

_Statics._

"Wait! I can't just bounce around like this!" starscream shouted out "I need a functional body!"

"I don't know", Eva comment, "I seem to like you without a body".

"ggggrrrrr".

"hmmm...maybe, I could help" clemont said, giving starscream a groan and mutter "oh god".

_Statics._

Eva was hitting her hit on the table, regretting of not keeping her mp player safe, "should have duck tape it".

_Statics. _

_"_Introducing: the g-zero bot" clemont showing off a robot with no head. The robot was surely huge, fat size, having so many tubes on it, a movable arm, and a cup holder, "this will allow anyone to use this body without using their own. it has every equips that could benefit the user in anyway, heat warmer, drinks, more movements, allow to scratch for you, and many more".

"WHY IS IT PINK!?" Starscream asked, angrily since he was correct. The robot was pink, looking more like a old, vintage lamp.

"huh, I guess you right", Clemont agree, emberrased by his invention, "this may have been one of my cancelled inventions for Serena, back when I accompany with Ash".

"grrr, well, do you have any other bodys that I can fit on?"

"Well, I do have one".

_Statics. _

"His head may be huge but his attuide could work for my chickens breed" rolf said.

_Statics. _

Starscream head was now place on a electric, moving monster truck toy, being control by Clemont.

"Move it back, move it back", Starscream order, while his head kept hitting at a wall, "you going to damage my eye, idiot".

"sorry, it been a long time I had use this", clemont confess, struggling of using the remote control.

"then try harder, you moron!" Starscream said, frustrated by the fact his body is gone, and is now on a toy that he need to get used to.

"Heh, I'm actaully enjoying this", Eva admit, seeing their leader being humiliated.

"Okay, okay, think I got this", Starscream said, "It just a simple mechanism and nothing more. Give me the remote, I'll try controling myself, please".

"alright then", Clemont gave him the remot, manage to figure out how to control it, with his chin.

They then begin to walk down into the ship levels, not knowing what spooky event will behold on them.

_Statics. _

"I have a bad feeling about this", DJ shaking himself, "This is literally the same chainsaw, hocky mask, killer with a hook all over again".

_Statics. _

The Screaming Sponge were walking through the hallway in the third level. Wendy held a flashlight and the map, figuring out the layout of the ship.

"So anyone want to guess what supernatural being could this be?" Mako asked the others.

"I think it somekind ghost captain of the ship", Mikey guess.

"It probably a skeleton ghost with a head of the dog", Eddy suggest.

"oh, maybe it a-" Mikey was cut off by DJ shouting, "Stop it! Stop it! can you guys please stop it! I'm really beginning to feel uncomfortable right now".

"Dude, chill down", Wendy tell him, "Everything is going to be fine, as long we're sticking together".

"Yeah, Yeah, I guess you right", DJ calm down a bit. This caught Aqua attention, having a bright idea.

_Statics. _

"Seem like DJ is having a hard time facing his fear", Aqua said, "Ha! this is brilliant. All I have to do is found some way to cause him to freak out and run away! This is easy".

_Statics. _

"You sure this is the right way?" Starscream asked, still moving around in his toy truck, but it him controling the remote, instead of Clemont.

"Of coarse, this is right", Eva said, "Why else would he give us a fake map in this hell scape of a ship".

"kinda weird this cruise ship is much huger from the interior", Satoshi comment.

"Well, Chris does like to create ridiculous, size structure", Dawn mention, "Even if it does destroy the eco system".

"Hey, who cares about the eco system", Beastman said.

"I care about it, you furry fool".

Beastman growl at her, "Don't you dare call me that! I hate that word soooo much!"

_Statics. _

_"_My master use to call me that, when I was kick off from the team", Beastman confess, "I always hated being call that".

_Statics._

"Hey! let's all just get this over with, Okay" Eva told her team, "I don't want to deal with any trouble, especially you two".

Dawn and Beastman settle their aggressive behavior and continue their search.

_Statics. _

"Can't believe Chris chose me to lead the search, rather than Starscream", Eva said, "but then again, Starscream doesn't have his body so I should probably be grateful for this, once".

_Statics. _

"That beast doesn't care about the eco system", Dawn remark, "I still baffle how he got his power. was it given? no, that impossible. His rude attitude doesn't even show worthy to talk with mother nature animals".

_Statics. _

Both teams were now at the fourth level. This level was much more darker and a lot more dirty than the rest, feeling like they on a emerge titanic with it unclean floors and dripping pipe water.

Tokoyami have a suspicious feeling, "Anyone have a feeling we are being watch?"

"It probably those security camera set up by Chris", Ryuko replied, "I think he's enjoying us going through this mud hole".

"I mean, someone beside Chris".

"Oh, yeah, kinda got a feeling of it, too".

"Maybe it just a rat", Priestess suggest.

"or it could be a bloody ghost with a knife!" Eddy scare DJ, who scream, "aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" and jump on Samey, carrying him, "hahahahahaha! what a joke!"

"don't scare me like that!" DJ tell him, "you know I hate jumpscare!"

"Dude, seriously? he could have a heart attack", Wendy said.

"Sorry, Sorry, I have to do that", Eddy calm himself from laughing.

"Well, if someone is watching us", Peter suggest, "It could be the ghost".

"Sound possible", Ryuko said.

They walk down some stairs, leading to the next level. While everything seem nothing out of the ordinary, yet; Chris was biewing on them by the security screen, "This is totally like the old challenge. only this time, it the supernatural. Let try to make things interesting".

Chris pull down a lever, releasing a mysterious being from captivity, in the level that both team are now exploring.

DJ was beginning to feel sweating, like he need to take a number one. Aqua saw this as a chance, and came toward him, "Hey, what wrong big guy?"

"Uhh...nothing", DJ responded.

"Do you wan't to go to a restroom?" Aqua asked, "I saw a restroom near by. I could take you there".

"no thank", DJ replied, "I'm cool".

"Come on, you don't want to pee yourself when confronted with a-"

"take me there!"

_Statics. _

"Step one, attention and trust", Aqua said, "Step two, giving him a dose of fear!"

_Statics. _

"Gggrrr, this is hard for me to use a remote with my chin", Starscream comment, struggling to drive this thing.

"I could carry you", Satoshi told him.

"no, no, I don't need any help".

_Statics. _

"What? it was either the robot body, be carry by an organic, or this", Starscream said, "Otherwise, I am not going to walk in a feminist body. that would humiliate me infront of Megatron or Galvatron or whatever he is".

_Statics._

Then, They heard a sound, causing them to pause and hear closely. It sound like someone is making ghost noise.

"Anyone hear that?" Eva asked the others.

"It the spirit of swisha the horse longing of terror!" Rolf shouted.

"It probably just Chris scaring us through the microphone", Eva brush off, "Now come on, we can't let the other team win, again".

"That easy for you to say", Armin said, "We don't know what kind of ghost we are dealing with. It could be more powerful than us".

"I sense not that Chris is fooling us", Dawn comment.

"and how do you know?" Beastman asked.

"Easy, my spider friends told me", Dawn answer, "They said-"

"aaaaahhh! there a spider on me!" Lindsay yelled, having a spider on her back, "get it off! get it off!"

Armin try to help in, and although he manage to get the spider off by picking it off from her face, it jump on his face aswell, causing him to scream and run around, "aaaaahhhhh! it on me!"

"Please, calm down", Dawn told him, "I'll try speaking with it and-"

"uhhh, guys", Clemont pointed up and a bunch of spiders drop down on them like rain, causing panic among them. This of coarse, amuse Chris a lot more, "hahahaha! This is amazing! and I didn't even set up that trap!"

Back to the other team. 

"Hey, anyone seen DJ and Aqua?" Ryuko brought it up, making them stop.

"Huh? wait, they not here?" Wendy asked among her team, "Did any of you see them?"

"I don't know, all I heard they were going to a restroom", Samey said.

Wendy facepalm by that answer, "Dang it, we aren't suppose to split up. Don't you guys know how dangerous we will be, if we split up?"

"Well, what do you want us to do about it?" Eddy asked.

"Easy, we going to go back and found them", Wendy replied, "All of us. We can't leave anyone behind, okay?"

"Fine then", Ryuko agree, "But how are we going to search for them? They could be anywhere?"

"Don't worry", Wendy assure, "I have a map. Plus, I don't think we need to worry, if we fall behind or not. Chris did state we need all team member to return back. So it no big deal".

_Statics. _

"I hope Wendy is right about this", Ryuko said, "Otherwise, one of us is going to go out tonight".

_Statics. _

Somewhere in the hallway, Aqua take DJ to a open, lighting restroom, which is surprisingly clean for a room in a terrible condition.

"Are you sure, we'll be fine?" DJ asked, "I don't feel like we should have been seperated from the team".

"Don't worry, big guy", Aqua assure him, "I'll stand here and keep a lookout. Beside, we aren't too far from the team".

"I'm not sure, you might probably left me behind like Geoff did".

"Calm down, I won't. swear of it".

"oh...well, thank you", DJ said, "You know, I'm kinda feeling alright now because of you".

"That great, now go in there and take a leak", Aqua told him, with DJ going into the restroom. She close the door shut, slowly, and begins to lock it by using a chair near by to lock him in. Once lock, She see a light generator near it and splash it with her water, causing the restroom to turn dark.

_Statics. _

"Perfect planning", Aqua said, proud by her action.

_Statics. _

While DJ was washing his hand, the light went out. This cause DJ to act nervous a bit, "uhhh...Aqua, I think the lights went off".

DJ head toward the door and notice it lock. He try desperatly pulling it, but no avail, "Aqua, the door is jam! Aqua! Are you still there?! come on, let me out!"

Outside, Aqua wasn't there. This made him scream and run around the corner, "aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh, let me out of here!"

_Statics. _

"Okay, I know that was harsh for me", Aqua confess, "but I have to do it. This was me and Starscream idea. He was the only person I could think of voting off".

_Statics. _

The Screaming Sponge continue searching for DJ and Aqua. While exploring, Mako smell something, "Hey Ryuko, I think I smell something".

"what?"

"It smell like...candy".

"Mako, it probably your imagination"

"Yeah, but maybe it not".

"Just ignore it. it probably already rotten, anyways", Ryuko told her, continue following her team. However, instead of resuming her walk, she decided to follow her nose, walking different path and away from the team.

Back at the Shrimp Raider. 

"Can someone get rid of them, please!" Eva shouted, grabbing every spider and squashing them on the floor.

"Rolf is being devouring from these thirsty rodents!" Rolf exclaim.

"Don't worry, everyone", Clemont pulled out a weird, silver ball, "This invention of mine would surely get rid of them by activating it-"

unfortunately, the ball pop, splattering it on Clemont face which burns, "aaahhhhh! it burns! it burns!"

Beastman knows what to do and started speaking to the spiders, "All of you! listen to me! at once!"

Every spider stop what they doing and look at him, who continue, "I command every one of you to search the whole ship for the location of the boy sister. Come back and report, now!"

The spiders, understanding his demand, follow and crawl away, leavin the team free to resume.

"Wow, thanks Beastman", Satoshi said, "Without you, we would have been in a worst situation than ever".

"Oooh, Your welcome, it not like anyone could have try using that", Beastman replied, sarcastically, looking at Dawn.

_Statics. _

"I would have use my ability", Dawn state, "If it wasn't for him, I could have speak with the spider more peaceful than him. Why is everyone praising him?"

_Statics. _

"Wait a second, where Stocking?" Eva asked to her teammate.

"what are you talking about?" Lindsay asked.

"There was literally eleven of us. Where the other one?"

"we don't know", Armin replied, "We were attack by spiders. How should we know?"

"Because without her, we'll lose", Eva told them, "one of us have to search for her".

"Wouldn't that also cause us to lose?" Clemont question, "Because it sound like a very bad idea".

"Look, we don't have a choice", Eva said, "Either one of us search for Stocking or we continue on without her, in this case, we lost, again".

"Well, when you put it that way, it does sound serious", Armin comment.

"So does anyone want to volunteer?"

"Fine, I'll go", Starscream volunteer, "If any of you are too scare, then I'll set an example to all of you on how a transformer like me is not afraid to be alone".

"good, now get going".

"I will", Starscream stroll away from the rest of the team.

"So what now?" Satoshi asked.

"Now it time for us to continue on", Eva said, "beside, Beastman has already commanded spiders to do our biding. so thank him for that. now they can keep an eye on screamer".

Dawn only growl and comtinue on with the search.

_Statics. _

"I only volunteer because I was quite suspicious to not trust that women", Starscream said, "That is why, If we fail, I'll put the blame on her, and everyone would agree with me beccause I'm the leader. Sure, It Aqua turn, but I am still a bit uncertain to trust her, yet".

_Statics._

Somewhere at the deepest level, Mako was searching for that smell, going through stairs after stairs after stairs. She has forgotten that her team was gone, but it didn't worry her so much.

"Man, I can smell it taste", Mako said to herself, "With it smell being a combine forces of a cake and pie. God, I wonder what that tasty treat is?"

Just then, She bump into Stocking, who has departed from her team.

"Whoa! Stocking, what are you doing here?!" Mako asked.

"No, what are you doing here?!"

"I was tracking down a smell", Mako answer, which suprise Stocking, "Me too".

"Wait, did we just split away from our team for this sense?" Mako asked.

"I think so", She replied, "It was either following my team or following this smell".

"Either way, we both need to get back to our team".

"Yeah...Wait, where is our team?" Stocking brought up a good question. in fact, they are completely lost now.

_Statics. _

"I can't help it!" Stocking confess, "Copperhead food sucks. I need some sweets, now! Otherwise, I'm going to kill every single mortal around here for-"

_Statics. _

"Oh man, Ryuko is totally going to be mad at me for this", Mako said.

_Statics. _

The Screaming Sponge kept on searching for Aqua and DJ. They kept calling out there name, looking around in the creepy hallway.

"DJ! my man, where are you?!" Wendy shouted, concern for her friend, "Hope he hasn't having a nervous meltdown right now".

"Hey, anyone notice we missing someone, too?" Priestess mention, with everyone also noticing someone missing among them. This hit Ryuko hard, "oh no, Mako gone!".

"Wait, she gone, too?" Wendy asked, "Great, now we have three missing member right now".

"Does anyone know why she gone?" Tokoyami asked, "All the disappearence can either be the ghost antics or Chris traps".

"Well, Mako did mention she smell some kind of candy in a different direction", Ryuko said.

"So we better found her, Quick", Samey said, "We don't know how long we going to search them".

"Samey right", Wendy agree, "We both can't search them all together. I hate to say this, but we have to split up".

"what? Wendy-" Ryuko was cut off by Wendy statement again, "I know, it sound like a bad idea, but we have three missing people already. So I decided we should all meet back when we have found Mako, DJ, and Aqua. it doesn't matter if we made it to last place, we need all member".

"But where are you going?" Brendan asked.

"For me, I'm going to continue on searching for our missing items, which is the place where we going to meet back".

"uh, hello", Eddy argue, "We might get lost, too!"

"I know, that is why I put Ryuko in charge", Wendy said, suprising Ryuko, "huh, why?"

"Because you the only that knows to act serious. plus, you seem like a perfect person to keep an eye on them".

"Well...Yeah, but I'm not much of a leader type, soooo..."

"anyone are okay with this?"

Everyone nodded without question, "Good, I'll meet you guys, soon enough".

_Statics. _

"It was the only decision I have", Wendy confess, "We cannot return back without our missing members".

_Statics. _

The Shrimp Raiders still kept moving deeper in the level of the ship. Each level of the ship seem to kept becoming empty anf dirty from each step. It seem like none of the areas has ever been discover, which would explain it creepy atmosphere.

"This place is giving me flashback to that haunting school, right now", Satoshi comment.

"you know, when I was a little kid I would tuckle with my stuff animal, whenever I'm afraid", Lindsay talk with Armin, "It was soooo cute, it like you were hugging a close imaginary friend".

"That sound very...peaceful, really", Armin responded.

"it is", Lindsay gave out a sigh, "I really wish I bring my stuff animal with me. I would act super safe right now, with my saving grace. but then, Chris would likely take it away from me".

"Well, I guess we all do need a close pal during dire situation".

"Do you use to have a stuff animal as a kid?" Lindsay asked.

"Uhhh, not really".

"Oh my god, you don't?" Lindsay asked, with Armin nodded. This made her gasp by his respond, "Wow, that is so sad".

_Statics. _

"I can't believe my friend doesn't have a stuff animal", Lindsay remark, "Maybe after this challenge, I could teach him how to make his own. it be like elementry school...or was it high school?"

_Statics. _

"Uhhh, Eva, you sure we going to the right direction?" Satoshi asked, "feels like we going in circle".

"I don't know", Eva said, showing the map to him, "This map looks like a child menu".

Satoshi look at the map, more closely, "I think that is a child menu".

"Wait, what?!" Eva look back and see he's correct. It was a child menu map, "wha-how did it? I could have swore this was the actual map!"

"I think Chris may have given us all a child menu just for late reaction", Clemont suggest, whicn infuriate her. cuaisng her to cripple the paper and throw it at Satoshi face.

_Statics. _

"After I'm done with this show, Chris is going to feel more pain than his lawsuits", Eva said.

_Statics._

"Hey, it okay", Satoshi assure her, "We have A bunch of spider with us. They could help our situation".

"Spider! come to me at once!" Beastman call out, with a bunch of spiders crawling out from the crack wall. They appear at front of them, "Good, now tell us what you have found?"

One of the spider spoke to Beastman who the only one, beside Dawn, that actually understand. After a few talking, Beastman finally said, is "Very good. Away with you, at once!"

All the spiders crawl back, leaving Eva in baffle, "Wait, they knew where the location?"

"Of coarse", Beastman replied, "We are almost there, they said. We just need to keep going straight and keep going down the stairs until we reach it".

"Huh, that sound pretty easy", Lindsay comment.

"Did they said anything about Stocking where about?" Satoshi asked.

"They said she fine and is already close there, along with another team member", Beastman reveal.

"Wait, someone is with her? who?" Eva asked, suspicious.

"Mako".

"Oh, it the girl with brown hair", Lindsay said, only remebering Mako having brown hair.

_Statics. _

"I don't know why the other team member is with our member", Eva said, "It either they are lost or she may have some sinister intention".

_Statics. _

Somewhere, Mako and Stocking decided to keept walking down some stairs, thinking the smell is coming from the bottom of the ship.

"So if you a demon, doesn't that mean you can get rid of your fat, easily?" Mako asked.

"What? no, I'm still going to be fat, anyways", Stocking replied, "I don't have that kind of ability, where I could change sizes".

"Then how did you able to pull out swords and stuff?"

"That my only ability, blockhead".

_Statics. _

"Why do everyone think I have magic?" Stocking said, "Just because I'm demon, doesn't mean all of us have magic, you know".

_Statics. _

Finally, they reach to the bottom of the ship, which seem to hold the many cargos and supplies of the ship. They stroll along through the huge and cramp room, trying to track down the smell.

"I'm feeling a bit scare right now", Mako claim, "should we return back?"

"don't act like a pussy, we made it this far from here, and I'm not wasting my time just so I could talk with you".

Unexpectedly, a weird, cardboard cut out of a candy mascot appear to them from the top of a pile. It seem to look like a fat, mustache man in a cook outfit, "Hey! Children! what sup, little girls! how you doing?!"

"Whoa, who are you!" Mako asked, both noticing that thing.

"Who am I! I'm the candy coooooook! and you have follow my candy cake smell that I am making!"

"Wow, it making a candy cake!" Mako said, "Can't you believe you that?! that amazing!"

"It is!" The figure agree.

"Wait a second, there something wrong here", Stocking was suspicious, "Is this another trap or are you really making candy cake".

"I am making it! I am!"

"Okay, prove it", Stocking told it, "Show us the candy cake to us".

Things became silent, no one say a wait and the figure doesn't seem to have the right answer. Finally, the silent is broken when it spoke, "...the what?"

"The candy cake".

"oh right", The figure said, "Say, how about you follow me to see it, Okay?"

"Okay", Mako accept.

"No, no, no, no, we are not going with you until you cough up your ca-" Before she finish her sentence, the figure ran straight at them and jump on them, causing them to scream.

Back to the Screaming Sponge.

"Mako! Aqua! DJ! Where are you!" Ryuko call out, walking in random direction to search for them. She was with Tokoyami and Brendan since both of them seem confident enough to look for them. The others decided to search somewhere else, "God, where is she?"

In the other directions, Eddy, Mikey, Samey and Priestess were also searching for their missing teammate. Priestess use her staff as a mean to produce light.

"This is going to take forever", Eddy complain, "This place is too dark and too long. not to mention, filthy!"

"That the point of a ship", Samey told him.

"I don't know why you guys complaining", Mikey said, "It clearly not that gross".

"That because you live in a sewage", Eddy argue.

"Hey, a sewage is a cool place to live", Mikey replied, "Don't tell me you never been one".

"I been one, and it disgusting".

_Statics. _

"I only use the sewage for my scam", Eddy confess, "I never want to live in it. Sure, it sound like a brilliant hiding place, but for me, I rather live in Ed room than a place full of dumb rats or something at least in his room, he's has a tv and a couch...wait, am I sounding like sockhead?"

_Statics. _

"I'm beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable around here", Senkestu said, getting Ryuko attention, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, I feel like someone is watching us like what Tokoyami said".

Right in cue, Both of them stop and see a mysterious figure at the distance. The figure came out of the darkness and reveal itself to be the same clone Ryuko from earlier.

"What the?" Ryuko was suprise and shock, while Tokoyami kept a serious Look.

"who the hell is she?" Senkestu asked, "And why does she look like you".

"long story short, Chris literally create a clone of me to fight with", Ryuko replied, "You can guess why".

The clone pull out her sword, ready for round 2. Ryuko called out her clone, "Hey! What your deal here?! Didn't you already beaten me?!"

There was no word, only silent. It position itself to draw. Both Ryuko and Tokoyami stand back, ready themselves for an attack. After a long dead silent, the figure spoke, "I do not want to win. I want you and your bird friend".

"huh? What is it talking about?" Ryuko asked.

"It probably want us for it own gain", Tokoyami said.

"like what?"

"I don't know".

The figure begins to laugh, mad as ever, "hahahahahaha! you fool! I'm only here because of Chris deal which involves me taking all of you down!"

"So technically, a worthless battle", Tokoyami guess.

"Correct, and now!" The figure launch itself to them, "Face my wrath!"

_Statics. _

"Okay, there is something wrong with it", Ryuko comment, "I know Chris use somekind demon ritual to create that...thing, but for god sake, there literally no way it could have beaten me that easy. and why does it want to fight me, again?! for amusement?"

_Statics. _

Starscream was moving around through the hallway, searching for the goth girl, anywhere. He reaches a passage to the next level, but due to him not having any legs, it make his rid through pretty bumpy by the stairs, until eventually aciddently trip and fall down; bouncing himself on every step, he finally made it...well, except for a few circuits damage, "gggrrr, I hate this".

He pull himself up and look around. Then he realize something, he has reach to the deepest level than the others, which means this is the storage area, "okay then, this seem likely the place for our stuff to be stolen".

Starscream try to move, but for somereason, the remote isn't working. Then it hit him, "Oh great, the battery has die out. dang it, he didn't even use any full energy battery. He use a almost dead one! Great, guess now I have to bounce myself to look around".

The place was mutter with every boxes and chests that scatter throughout the place. It seem very huge to carry that much things onto this ship, but then again, Starscream is huge enough to fit in so it no suprise for the deepest interior to br much bigger than anything else. Starscream kept bouncing, seeing nothing but junk and more, "This place is giving me the creep".

After a while of bouncing, he manage to see something in the distance. In the clearing, a huge stack of stuff are chain up together in the center. one of them was Yuka who self, who seem to be out unconscious. But what makes Starscream more interested was the fact he finally found his body, "Yes! I found my body! not only that, but the stolen things I don't even care of!"

Before Starscream can try retrieving his body back, he was attack by the supernatural itself, "aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Back to the Shrimp Raider. 

"I feel a disturbance around here", Dawn said, stopping the group on track.

"What? the force?" Eva guess, sarcastically, continue on walking, "We are in a challenge here, and if you think sensing somekind force would scare me, I'll-"

Without predicting it, a huge bat creature pop out of nowere, screeching at them, which cause Rolf to run away, "Rolf has seen much terror in the fire bound!"

After Rolf has left the scene, Eva discover wires connected to it, "Wait a second, this is a animatronic. that Chris!"

"Hey, uhhh, should we get Rolf back?" Satoshi suggest, "We might lose another member of our team".

"Fine", Eva push Clemont, "Go found him, nerd boy".

"First of all, I am not a nerd, and second of all-"

"Just get going!"

_Statics. _

"I'm starting to think her attuide isn't fit for leadership", Clemont comment.

_statics. _

Dj was still in the restroom, trying to put himself together. He crawl back in the corner, rocking around like a child, muttering, "Oh god, oh god, I'm stuck here. There no way out. The vents are close in and there nothing around here I could get myself out of".

Then, he heard a noise coming, "What is that? is that the ghost? oh man, I am really going to die here".

He whimper for a few minutes until finally calming down a bit, "wait a second, maybe it my teammates looking for me. yeah, They can't literally left me behind. I'm going to be safe".

DJ got up and before he can try to hear closely, a rat landed on his head, causing him to scream and panic, "aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Outside of the restroom, Clemont was in front of the door, confuse by the sound coming in there, "Strange, I wonder what in there?"

After removing the chair away, and before Clemont can have time to open the door, DJ break out, causing the door to fall flat onto Clemont while DJ ran away, "Ooowww".

Meanwhile, back to the Screaming Sponge. 

"Did anyone hear that?" Eddy asked the group, "Because I think I heard DJ screaming".

Eddy, being at the front and facing his team, doesn't notice a giant bear with squid arms, ready to attack him. The other team look horrified, confusing Eddy for a bit, "What are you guys looking at, Anyways?"

He turn and was face to race a monster, roaring at him and grabbing his leg, swinging and hitting him up and down on both side, "woah! ah! ah! a little help here!"

Peter faint while Mikey try to found a way to defeat that thing, "Don't worry, little guy! I'll help you!"

Mikey pull out a spare of nunchucks and begins to charge at it, swinging his weapon. Though manage to hit one of it arms to let Eddy go, the monster grab Mikey and throw him in the air, knocking him out, permently. Brendan, Priestess, and Samey walk away from it, with the monster roaring to their defeat.

while everyone was going through some trouble, Wendy kept on searching, getting near the place, "Okay, only a few more levels and I'll reach it".

However, instead of expecting another passage she was stop at a dead end, confuse and baffle by it, "huh? wait a second, this map shows another stairway, how is it dead end?"

Then she look closer, realizing how dumb she was, "oh my god, this is a child menu map. Chris literality gave us a fake map. that jerk!".

Statics.

"How did I not see that?" Wendy asked herself in disbelief, "I thought the decoration were just adding in by Chris as a joke".

_Statics._

"Great, how am I going to track down our missing stuff?", Wendy thought, "Think, what the most hardest and forbidden place that Chris doesn't allow us to enter?"

She think of it, until finally figuring it out, "That it, the storage level".

_Statics. _

"It was pretty obvious", Wendy confess, "Chris kept every personal belongings in the storage level, where no one can enter. I don't know why Chris chose that place for our missing stuff, but I don't want to question his logic, Anyways".

_Statics. _

"Uhhhh...uhhh, My head", Yuka groan, waking up from her sleep. After able to gain her vision, she can see herself confuse and scare, when seeing she not in her bed with her brother, "Wait? where am I? This isn't the cabin! Where onii chan?!"

"We are trap here by her!" Starscream shouted, who was chain up with Yuka, alongside Mako and Stocking, both ouf conscious, "Starscream, is that you?! what happen?! where are we?!"

Yuka look around, crying, "Onii Chan!"

"Silence you fool!" Starscream told her, "I am not going to be stuck here with a little, cry whimp, who wouldn't shut up about her brother!"

"But...But...Onii chan".

_Statics. _

"She freaking fourteen years old", Starscream comment, "Why does she act like a six year old? At least the nerd one doesn't cry out, easily! in fact, how is nerd fleshling much taller than her, who is more younger!"

_Statics. _

Then, they heard a giggle, coming from behind every boxes and junks. After a long time of dead silence, the phantom reveal itself, coming through one of the seal wooden chests. The figure was a girl with blue and white hair, wearing drag, and is quite skinny. she floats to them, making, funny and spooky sound, "Hellooooooo, there my spooooky friends".

"We are not friends, you hag!" Starscream shouted, "now tell us, who you are? and where did you take my body?!"

"Wow, you quite the loud mouth one", She remark, "I'm Phantasma, the ghost and fear of everyone dreeeeeeams".

"dreams?" Yuka said, with Phantasma facing her, "Yes, dreeeeeeeams".

She kept on floating and giggling herself, moving around like crazy, "soooooo where your team? I know Chris has already kidnapped you and chain up with those junks. But what about you, robot guy?"

"That none of your business!" Starscream replied, "Where my body?! or help me, I-"

"You mean that?" She pointed at Starscream lifeless body on the ground.

"Yes, that!" Starscream responded, "Now give it to me now!".

"heheheh, Sorry, I can't allow that", She replied, making Starscream furious, "What?! I literality found my-I mean, found our missing items!"

"Sure, but you have to capture me, first", Phantasma state, "It the rule".

Starscream was becoming more frustrated to the supernatural being. He struggle himself to get out from these chains, but he was unable to; Because he's now a bodyless robot, he has no choice but to wait for his team to arrive, leaving Phantasma to have a joy ride with their stuff.

Chris himself, watching the security screen, was laughing himself off, "heheheh, I like her. She seem more like a calm version of Izzy".

Eva, Satoshi, Lindsay, Beastman, Dawn, and Armin kept on walking down some stairs, leading to another floor. After walking in the hallway, they see half of the Screaming Sponge, fighting against a bear like squid monster.

"Okay, should we intervene?" Satoshi asked, "Because I feel like we should help them".

"no way", Eva said "We are not going to waste our time helping a bunch of losers. They can defend themselves".

"uh, Eva that sound very cruel", Armin comment.

"Yeah, I have to agree wtih him", Lindsay said, "We can't leave them behind. They our friends, too".

"No, they aren't. They our enemies. and if you want to go help them, go ahead. You just earn a ticket on the boat of shame. How would that feel like, you two blond idiots".

"Eva, that enough", Dawn told her.

"Make me, you freak", Eva said, getting close into Dawn face, "I dare you. or else you going along with people who care for the enemies".

"Shouldn't we continue on with the search?" Satoshi asked.

"No, let them speak", Beastman said, "I love a good old cat fight".

"You know, eva", Dawn said, "Your determination and selfishness act would only bring you more disadvantsge of winning".

"Like if you know, ghost girl. You probably got that idea from a homeless person from the woods, or was it your parents?"

"Don't you dare insult my parents like that".

"What are you going to do? use your animal spells on me. Please, that pathet-" Before she can finish her line, the monster came hitting at her like a cannon ball. It was finally defeated by Priestess, who manage to use one of her potion to defeat that thing.

"Great shot, Priestess!" Samey praise her.

_statics. _

_"_I really didn't know combining a wind potion and with flaming heat potion would create a cannon ball to shoot out of", Priestess confess, "I wonder what else can I mix with?

_Statics. _

"Oh look, it the Shrimp loser themselves", Eddy said, sarcastically, both team meeting each other.

"Eddy, have some respect, will you?" Samey told him. Eddy only stick his tongue out to them out of insulting them.

"Well, it looks like we both are in the same level", Eva then asked, "Where your leader and your other teams?"

"Wendy was off, continuing the search while our other half try to search for their missing member", Samey explain, "What about you guys? Weren't there like eleven of you?"

"uhhhh...Yeah, but we decided to...split up and meet us back to the place we're going", Eva try to answer that, "You know, to see if there any secret entrance".

The Screaming Sponge were doubtful by her claim, with Dawn finally telling them the truth, "No, that not true. One of our teammate went missing, and Starscream volunteer himself to search for her".

"And you allow that?" Mikey asked.

"Hey, you guys did the same thing", Eva pointed out, "Don't try putting the blame on us".

_Statics. _

"What did I tell them", Eva said, "They are enemies to us. no matter what".

_Statics. _

"Jeez, Eva seem more harsher than from season one", Samey remark, "I guess not appearing much in the show kinda effect her in some way or form".

_Statics. _

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" Ryuko ran up to her clone, trying to punch her into pieces, but it manage to jump away from her attack. Sweating and exhausted, Tokoyami was also very sick of this. They both wanted it to be over with. The clone itself doesn't seem tired, nor show anything that would indicate she bored, righ now.

"Are you seriously done?" The clone taunt, "How pathetic; and to think you are the only two strongest and competent member of your team".

"She...so...strong", Ryuko trying to take a deep breath, "How is she stronger than me, again?!"

"think I have an idea", Tokoyami suggest, "We could run or keep fighting".

"What? how is that an idea?"

"it not supposed to be", Tokoyami said, and telling the clone, "Hey! don't you have any business to do?"

"Of coarse, not", The clone replied, "Why would I ever-"

Not paying any attention, Tokoyami and Ryuko escape, leaving the clone alone and confuse, "huh? what the! They gone!"

Back at Starscream capture. 

Phantasma posses Starscream body and begins to play with it by dancing or acting wacky, "wooooow, it sooooo thick, how did you manage to make your hips more smooooooth".

"Dear primus! Leave my sweet body alone!" Starscream shouted, "I recently got a new paint job!"

"hmmmm, I wonder if I can transform!" As she said, her transformation to jet mode actaully work, "hahahahahaha! it works! weeeeeeeeee!"

The jet begins to flew pass them, flying between the the front and back of the ship. It suprise and shock both of them because how does a jet manage to fly inside a ship without damaging anything.

"Hey! You better not scratch it!" Starscream yelled.

"This is fuuuuuuuun!" She shouted, passing them, again. Finally, she got tired and landed the jet near them, transforming it back to it body form. She got out, feeling exhausted and thrill from riding the jet, "Wow, that was amazing! Never rode a jet before, even inside a ship! gosh, Think I could do it again?"

"No! No! No! You are not doing it again!"

"eh, I wasn't thinking riding it again, anyways", she said, "So anyways, I was wondering if I could meet your friends, screamer. can I?"

"You want to meet them?" Starscream request, "How about unchain me and give my body back!"

"I could, but Chris insist not to do it when the other team capture me, soooooo..."

"Hey! there our stuff!" Eva shouted, pointing at them. Her and the other team manage to reach their destination. Ryuko and Tokoyami also manage to get there, on time.

"ooooooooh, so those are your friends, right?" The phantom asked, pointing at them with Ryuko sword.

"My sword!" Ryuko shouted, being the first to walk over to her, "Hey! give me that sword back, kid!"

"Are you friends with screamer and the girl?" Phantasma hover over to her, still holding the sword.

"No! in fact, I'm not here to make friends, until you give me my sword back!"

"Hey! I will gladly give your sword back".

"Really?"

"Just kidding! hahahahahahaha!" Phantasma laugh, causing her to act angrier as usual.

"Give it to me, now!" Ryuko try to jump and grab her, but she float away, saying, "I will until one of you capture me, heheheheheheheh!"

"That it, come here!" Ryuko start chasing her, trying to grab her sword back, but Phantasma kept moving away from her, constantly. the others stand there, watching her struggling to grab her sword. Wendy also seem to make it down, amaze by what she seeing, "woah, What did I missed?"

"Hey, are we going to stand here? let go grab em!" Eva tell everyone and before they could, a loud speaker can be heard, "Hold it, right there! You guys cannot simply get your item back to win. Like I say previously, each of you have to capture the phantom and return back here with the whole team! don't do it and your team lose. First one to finish with Everything, wins! get going!"

"Come and catch me! wwwwweeeeeeeee!" Phantasma go through every object in great speed, going up higher and higher away from Ryuko, who was tired, "Damn it, When I get my hands on her, I'll-"

"We can talk beating a ghost later", Wendy said to her, and turn her attention to her team, "Everyone, found something we can capture her! move it!"

understanding the situation, everyone ( including the other team ) try looking around for anything. However, they forgot one thing, Starscream and some other people, who are still chain up, "Hey! how about you free me here!"

"Yeah, Sorry", Eva said, "We've kinda busy here, so..."

"Eva!" Her team shouted.

"Fine, give me the saw", Eva told them, disappointing that their leader isn't going to be stuck there. After freeing them, and causing Mako and Stocking to wake up, Satoshi came to her sister aid and hug her, "Oh thank god, you alright, sister! I miss you so much!"

"Me too, onii chan".

"Hey, less caring, more working!" Eva tell them, breaking them apart, "Now get going!"

Starscream kept bouncing his to reach his lifeless body, "There you are, you know how worry I am".

Lindsay was getting her stuff, with Armin watching. Lindsay pull out her nail polisher box, "There it is! My nail polisher!"

"Don't you mean a whole set of it", Armin claim.

"meh, same stuff", Lindsay then asked, "Hey, aren't you going to search your items?"

"oh, I didn't bring anything with me", Armin said, giving Lindsay a suprise look.

_statics. _

_"_He doesn't have anything with him!" Lindsay said, "That is sooooo sad".

"you can't get meeeee! I soooooooooo floaty! heheheheheheh!" Phantasma scream, flying around just to fool them. After retrieving their personal items, Wendy has a solution. She pulled out a old vacuum, complete with a functional hose. She turn it on and aim it at the ghost girl. While swirling in the air, she quickly realize she being suck in by the vacuum cleaner. she desperatly escape, but was evently suck in and capture, claiming victory of their team, "Yes! Come on, guys! let go!"

Everyone follow her, while the Shrimp Raider try to follow also,

_Statics. _

"They really think they can get a way with it?" Eva claim, "Not on our watch".

_Statics. _

The Screaming Sponge kept on running to get to the top. the other team were desperatly trying to catch them, ahead.

_"_oooooooh, this smell like orange and fries", Phantasma comment.

_" _Jesus! how long are we getting there!" Ryuko complain.

"Only a few more levels", Wendy answer, getting really tired of holding the vacuum, "Hey Eddy! Catch! my arms are tired!"

She throw it to Eddy, who was unable to grip it and accidently throw it to Armin from the other team.

"Yes! We got it!" Eva shouted.

"Oh no!" Samey said.

"So long, losers!" Eva insult them, with her team gaining the lead, laughing herself. This enjoyment was short live when out of the gloom, Rolf bump into his team, scaring them to cause Armin to throw back the vacuum to the Screaming Sponge, with Wendy repaying their accidents, "Thanks for giving us back, Morons!"

"You idiot! You cause us to lose!" Eva yelled at him, grabbing both of his arms.

"Lose what now?" Rolf replied, confuse. Clemont also came back, taking a deep breath, "I manage to found him, Eva".

"It starscream to you, fool because I am back as a leader", Starscream claim.

"We don't have time to fool around", Eva tell everyone, "Now we going to lose! and it all you guys fault!"

_Statics._

"How is it our fault?" Stocking complain in disbelief, "She didn't even try to come up with a better plan!"

_Statics._

on the deck.

Chris was waiting for the team to return, looking back to his clock to see the time. After a few minutes, the Screaming Sponge has return first, complete with the capture Phantasma. The Shrimp Raider came last, looking very disappointed.

The Shrimp Raider celebrate their victory, hooraying themselves and cheering. Chris even gave a smile, but for different reason.

"Yeah! We won!" Mako yelled.

"All thinks to our skills!" Eddy added, "Yeah baby!"

"Actaully, you guys didn't win", Chris said, causing their victory phase to stop, and looking at him in complete shock, surprise, and confuse.

"What?! We came back first", Ryuko mention.

"and we capture the phantom", Wendy added.

"True, but you forgot one thing", Chris state, which made Wendy realize it and facepalm herself, "Oh right, we forgot DJ and Aqua!"

Then out of the bloom, Aqua came by to the team with DJ, who was still shaking.

"Hi guys, sorry we late", Aqua pretend apologize, "I was searching for DJ and he was in some random room, crying. can't you believe that?"

"Where were you two?!" Ryuko asked, very dumbfounded and angry.

"oh us", Aqua replied, "I was..."

( flashback to Aqua ).

Aqua was taking a shower, humming herself.

( flashback ended ).

"Still searching for you guys and DJ", She replied.

"It was...so scary...alone!" DJ said.

"that means, the Shrimp Raiders are the true winner!" Chris annouce, causing the other team to cheer and celebrate their second victory.

"But...But...we capture the phantom!" Samey pointed out.

"Yeah, they didn't even try capturing her" Eddy argue to Chris, "You said, if we do all these things, we win! and we have the whole team, now!"

Chris simply replied, "Yeah...It confusing, buuuuuut I lied".

"You can't just do that!" Samey said.

"Hey, I can do whatever I want, whenever my challenge get complicated, sooooo...Yeah".

_Statics. _

"Gggggrrrr, I even hate him more, now!" Samey confess.

_Statics. _

"Well Shrimp Raiders, congrats on your victory", Chris said to them, "This means each and one of you can choose any music to be play during your slumber. You all deserve it".

_"_Finally, I can play my favorite music while sleeping!" Lindsay said, "This is going to be the best!"

"Ugh, I'm just going to play my own music with earplugs", Eva comment.

Chris then grab the vacuum cleaner and turn it on, releasing Phantasma free, "Yaaaaaaay, I'm freeeeeeee!"

"uh, Chris, didn't you state you want the ghost to ge capture?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah, but that because she our new intern", Chris said, suprising him, "So that means, she going to stay on the show, along with my other interns".

"woooooow, I can't believe im staring and staying on a reality cruise show", She fly around and come up to Starscream, who was checking if his body is damage in any way, "Hey screamer".

"ah! you!"

"Yeah, it me", She apologize, "Sorry I play around your body like a toy. I have never posses a jet before. can you forgive me?"

"Like you what you did to me", Starscream repiled, grudgingly, "Never! I will never accept your apology".

"aaawwww, what about a hug?" She suggest.

"Nope!"

"Please?"

"no".

"Please?"

Starscream groan, getting tired of her begging for forgiveness, "Oh, alright. You can...hug me".

She giggle and hug his leg, "Can I use your body, one more time, too?"

This cause Starscream to swing her away and move back, "Nope! nope! Back! Back away from me, you creep!"

Phantasma gave a chuckle.

_statics. _

_"_...god, now she going to be a pain on my after burner", Starscream comment, "Well, at least we won".

_Statics. _

At the elimination night, the Screaming Sponge were seated, while Chris made his announcement, "pity, very pity. you guys would have easily won, if it wasn't you guys spliting up. so tonight, one of you will be cast off and never be seen again, ever".

_Statics. _

"Dang it, this is my fault", Wendy felt guilty, "If I haven't made that choice, we wouldn't had been here, right now. guess there no returning back".

_Statics. _

"When I call your name, get your cocktail and move aside", Chris started his call out:

"Tokoyami".

"Ryuko".

"Eddy",

"Mikey".

"Peter.

"Priestess".

"Brendan".

"And Samey", Thus, there is only three left, with two cocktail standing, "so two of you will stay and one of you will go. Aqua, considering you vote is low, you safe".

"Yes!" She said, leaving Mako and DJ left. Chris continue on with his words, "DJ, your fear cause the team to lose. Mako, you sense of sweet literary put you to shame. So the final cocktail goes to...".

DJ sat there, sweating from waiting the answer. Mako kept bitting her teeth, awaiting if she going to be vote off or not.

"...Mako", Chris call out, making Mako relieve and DJ in shock, but look down and knew it was his time, "Sorry dude, it has to come this way".

"I know, I know", DJ said.

"Dude, it not your fault", Wendy told him, "We would likely keep you on here, forever, right guys?"

"Yeah", Ryuko replied.

"Totally", Samey said.

"Agree", Tokoyami said.

This seem to cheer him up a bit.

At the boat of shame. 

DJ look onward to his team, waving farewell to them. A few wave back, feeling bad for him. Others like Aqua, doesn't look at him and just ignore his demise.

"any last word before being drop?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I do", DJ said, "Even though I act scare, my team still doesn't hate me for it because that okay. I don't need to prove my worth to overcome my fear, I have my friends that do act the same way as I do, right fellows".

"Totally man", Wendy agree.

"So yeah, it doesn't mean I lost, what matter the most is-"

"Time up!" Chris said, causing Copperhead to pull the lever and drop him into the portal, screaming, "aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

_Statics. _

_"_He was the perfect choice to vote off", Aqua confess, "I would have vote off Mako, but I wanna to save that for later. Now my target are the ones more threaten than me, and that person is Ryuko".

_Statics. _

In the stoarge section, "With one member already gone, who will be the next to experience the boat of shame! Found out next time on Total-".

"Chris".

"Drama".

"Chris!"

"Cru-"

"Chris!"

"huh?" Chris turn and see the clone of Ryuko, standing there with a angry look, "Oh, there you are. I been looking for you. How as it? Did you manage to have a rematch?"

"No! I did not!" It said, surprising Chris with a man voice.

"Woah! did your voice suddenly change?"

"I have only beat her little time and time, and that it! You promise me for a longer rematch, one that could please me to my core by killing her!"

"Hey, I didn't mention anything about killing", Chris state, "I only said, you can have a rematch, but no killing her. that my idea, But since you fail, you have to go back to the casket and-"

"Oh, I don't think so", the figure then started picking up the casket, "I will found my killing useful somewhere else! instead of being wasted!"

"Hey! Put that down, dude!"

The figure refuse, throwing the casket at him, missing it. But it did hit a oven, causing it to explode and spread fire, everywhere. Chris back away, until seeing the figure transforming into no longer the clone of Ryuko, but instead...SHREDDER! from TMNT! who raises his sharp hand in the air and disappear. After every smoke and fire is gone, Chris was left there in shock, baffle by what just happen, "Well, I didn't expect that to happen...stay tune for next time on Total Drama Cruise!"

**That wraps up this episode. Seem like DJ is gone. I know that was harsh of me to vote him off, but it has to be done. anyways, wow, we have a new guest and intern on the show, folks thank to...guest, guess it doesn't have a username, but whatever. **

**anyways, Next chapters is going to have some special characters coming on the show. **

**A? ( Total Drama ).**

**L? ( Total Drama ).**

**Sanji ( One Piece ). **

**Alastor ( Hazbin Hotel ). **

**thanks to two suggestion from Memeking. I also will put a vote on anyone who want to see which part of the filler chapters such as if anyone is interested into seeing each villains adventure. here is the selection: **

**Focus on The Monarch, Dick Dastardly, and some other earth villaind plan?**

**Focus on Jose from Cybersix plannng something big?**

**Focus on Mon*star, Bondrewd, and others doing something together? **

**It up to your choice to choose which to see. Stay tune for more chapters coming soon.**


	14. Chapter 14 guess who sha-back!

"Last time on Total Drama Cruise", Chirs repeat, "Each team memebers has their personal valuable being stolen by a mysterious guests. All of the team have to found the ghost and their material, if they manage to survive from all of my traps. Not all of them made it through; with DJ being the scary cat as he is, was the one to be book out from the team. with a new intern tagging along, who will be the next to be vote off? found out now on Total Drama Cruise!"

( intro start and end, blah, blah, blah, blah, need some intro request ).

in a beautiful and sunny day, everyone was on deck, enjoying themselves. some were half awake because of the challenge last night and others ( like the Shrimp Raiders ) are fully pro active. Eddy was enjoying himself drinking some soda pop, Brendan continue drawing, and Starscream was repainting his paint job.

Wendy was leaning on the wall, whistling to herself. While Ryuko was cleaning her sword on a bench, Mako was licking a ice cream cone.

Mikey was on the floor, sleeping for some reason, with Mako asking, "Hey, why is the green turtle sleeping like that way?"

"It probably he hasn't gotten any sleep after the dozen of music were playing last night" Wendy said, "poor guy".

Mikey moan, still face ground without getting up.

_Statics. _

Mikey slap his socket holes, trying to get something out of it, "God, I can still hear Lindsay music choices. Why does it keep repeating the same lyrics over and over again?!"

_Statics. _

"Hey Wendy, I need to speak with you on something", Ryuko said, peaking Wendy interest, "hmm, what up?"

"I know this might sound...well, weird", Ryuko confess, "I'm having some doubts on Aqua, recently".

"What do you mean".

"Don't you found something suspicious about Aqua from the last challenge?" Ryuko ask, "She seem to be with DJ, when they split up from us. it like she plan him to be vote off. and during at the elimination ceremony, she just look away, smirking herself".

"Yeah, it does sound...suspicious", Wendy replied, "But I doubt that her intention. plus, she was probably thinking some funny to cheer herself up, you know".

"I'm telling you, Wendy. There is something isn't right about her. Remember that time where Strscream and Aqua were absence during the final activity? During when Chris force me to be chain up with a idiot racer? there might be a alliance meeting between them".

"Dude, come on", Wendy assure her, brushing that argument off, "you just being a bit paranoid. I'm sure they were just throwing insults to each other or placing bets. Aqua may be a alcoholic goddess, but she wouldn't do something that sinister".

_Statics. _

"Wendy may not believe me", Ryuko state, "But I'm still having a notion there a plan going on between our member and their leader".

_Statics. _

In the cafeteria, Lindsay and Armin were spending time making stuff toy dolls. Since Lindsay promise him of making one, he felt a bit relax, though it hard to tell since his eyes are still the horrified look.

"Ta da! look what I made", Lindsay show him a stuff snake animal, with it eyes being button and it color being light green. Armin was impressed, "Wow, that looks very good".

"Thanks", Lindsay asked, "I learn it from one of my coarse selection class. I think it was art...maybe art. How about yours?"

Without expecting much of a animal, Armin shows off three stuff dolls, all of them wearing the same clothing as him, "These are my friends. Mikasa, Eren, and Me. We both live in the same wall together before the titans broke down. I still miss them back home".

"Awwww, they look nice", Lindsay compliment him, "I was expecting your favorite animal to be made".

"I...Don't have a favorite animal", Armin confess, "Most of the animals in my home are usually horses and mules".

"Really?"

Armon nodded, not looking at her since he still have PTSD from his past childhood.

"Huh", Lindsay said, "well that unfortunate. Are they cute?"

"they horrifying ".

"oh...are there any pony's there?"

_Statics. _

"I think we are getting along really well", Lindsay remark, "He even tell me his friends and his home world. I don't get the reason why he act so personal about his world, it doesn't sound that bad".

_Statics. _

Back on deck, Samey was looking out in the sea distance, clenching her hand onto the bar. Everything seem calm and normal, until she notice something. There is a yacht coming. confuse, she decided to shrugged it off as just a passing by one, nothing special.

it wasn't until the loud speaker came on is when things get interesting, "Evening everyone! I hope ya all enjoying your outside view today because we have a special suprise for all of you!".

Everyone was outside, confuse and wondering what he meant by that. Chris continue elaborate on that, "Care to look out in the left distance?! it going to suprise all of ya".

Everyone walk to the left side of the ship and saw a yacht coming toward them. The sound of the yacht whistle blow, giving wider attention to it.

"What is that?" Eddy asked, "Is that a yacht?"

"and is it coming toward us?" Ryuko added.

"What is that moron babbling about?" Starscream asked.

"beats me", Satoshi said.

The yacht got closer and closer, until they can see a figure lookng right at them. This figure not only suprise everyone, but also bring fear to Samey, who has the most fear look out of everyone, "oh no! No, no, no, no, no, It can't be her! it can't!"

"What the?" Ryuko look at Samey, "Why does she look like you?"

"I feel a new evil is coming here", Dawn sense.

"Oh man, this isn't good", Wendy said, knowing full well, who this person is; by watching many season of Total Drama.

"Back from the previous season of Total Drama", Chris announce, while the yacht come closer, with flames and opera music being play in the background for effect, "It Amy!"

It was obvious her, due to her appearence being similar to her sister, Samey. The yacht arrive and drop down a plank, where Amy proceed to heard toward them with a unhappy look, "Yeah, that right. I'm here! and not only I had recover from hospital, not only I manage to came back here for four days straight! waiting for the yacht to pick me up! not only I'm going to win this year! but I'm also here to get payback on my selfish, backstabbing, no good ridden, sister, Samey!"

"Wait, you know her?" Ryuko look at Samey, who was embarrassed; rubbing her arm, responding, "Yeah...She my twin sister".

"Ugh, she even look worst with that black pimple on her face", Starscream comment.

"I thought she was a clone of her", Lindsay thought.

Samey quickly hide behind Wendy, after Amy notice her, "Samey! there you are! don't try hiding away from me, you little rodent!"

"heheh, hi Amy", She peak herself out, whimpering "welcome back on the show. I hope your time at the hospital was ( gulp ) alright".

"Yeah, it was alright until I saw your face on TV competing the show without me!" Amy claim, "and don't try to play innocent, missy. I knew you were trying to sabotage me when you poison my food!"

"I didn't poison your food. it was already rotten".

"Shut up! Samey!"

_Statics. _

"Oh no, why did Chris have to bring her back?", Samey asked, "Can I had at-least a day off from her?"

_Statics. _

"Is that the only suprise, Chris?" Eva asked the loud speaker, who continue, "not really. there still three more people on that yacht. speaking of previous season, we also bring back another classic veteran from Total Drama and it-".

"SHAZAM!"

"Lightning!"

Lightning jump out of the yacht and landed in front of them, flexing himself: "Lightning is back, baby! and this time, it my time to shine for the win! Shaboom!"

"oh god, another loud mouth idiot", Ryuko face palm.

"Lightning see some new and some old faces", he said, still refering himself, a lot. Then his focus was on Dawn, who try to not look at him, "what sup, Dawn. Seem like we'll both are the only two revenge of the island character on this show, am I right?"

Dawn only gave a facepalm, feeling the pain of having him on the show, again.

"We also have two new competitors", Chris annouce, "Introducing Sanji!"

Sanji from one piece step out of the yacht and onto the ship, carrying several cooking items, "Well, never expecting a cruise ship to be this- OH MAN! FREAKING HOT CHICKS ARE ON THIS SHIP, BABY!"

Before he can indulge himself into the girls, who are quite disguested by him, he was shove aside by another figure. This figure however was not human, nor even a mortal.

"Last and not least, we have Alastor!" Chris continue on the loud speaker, "Who let just, isn't the type to be poke fun of".

"Greeting, boys and girls! how nice to see more weird strangers on this lovely boat", Alastor remark, creeping everyone with his radio like voice, "You all even look more weirder than the ones back in hell, hahahahahaha!"

Stocking try to look away, but eventually, he manage to caught his eye to her, "hmmmm, I seem to know someone in this group. oh yes, it you young lady! Stocking".

"What?!" Everyone shouted, looking at Stocking, who gave a sigh, "Yes, I know him".

"But...But...how?" Lindsay asked, but instead of being answer by her, Alastor step in to explain it, "Well, madam. It quite a long story. long in fact, I could very well tell you in...HELL, but It going to take forever before you die, so I'll make it quick. We were, let just say, partners of crime, love crime precise".

"Ooooh, so Stocking was a police once?" Lindsay said, giving Alastor a suprise look, "That makes sense".

"Chris, what the meaning of this?" Wendy asked Chris.

"Yeah, why are there characters suddenly becoming inserted into the show?" Brendan added.

"Yeah, I may have forgot to mention this before we set off to cruise", Chris explain, "You see, the producers were really getting tired now and wanted to add some more new characters to try making the series more interesting, since ratings aren't doing so well".

"what you saying is that anyone can just participate in the show, whenever?" Ryuko guess.

"Not whenever, buuuuut yeah. anyone can be in the show, which explain why I allow starscream to be on the show", Chris continue, "Although he didn't sign a contract, we did allow him to be in it because we kinda like him; and plus, the ratings".

"wait, the contract we sign means nothing?!" Samey said.

"In some way or less, yeah", Chris responded, everyone in gasp by what he meant.

"Chris, that is just wrong!" Brendan told him.

"and a waste!" Mako pointed out.

"Sorry guys, probably should have say it sooner", Chris try to feel bad, but everyone knows he doesn't care.

_Statics. _

"Wow, There is literally something wrong with his head", Wendy said, "How does he goes from a chill, but extreme guy to a insane, sadistic, psychopath?"

_Statics. _

"However, even though the contracts are worthless, that doesn't mean you can leave the show", Chris mention.

"What do you mean?" Aqua asked.

"You guys did sign another contract, which was more important than the safety contract, the health issue contract, and some other contract that aren't very important like human rights".

After hearing the news, everyone suddenly felt an urge to kill him for this.

_Statics. _

"Chris is becoming much more evil than I thought", Dawn remark, "Oh mother nature, I would put an end to his dictaorship rule".

_Statics. _

"Okay, he going way to far", Ryuko said, "There is no living hell he can do this!"

_Statics. _

"I may have regretted being on this show", Tokoyami confess.

_Statics._

"That all I have to say", Chris have one more thing to say, "oh, for you new losers and old one, I have assign you to each of your team. Alastor, Sanji, and Lightning, you guys are on the Shrimp Raider, While Amy is on the Screaming Sponge".

"What?!" both Amy and Sanji shouted.

"Yeah, good luck and everyone, meet me at the cafeteria".

"But wait, there's like twelve of us and fourteen for them", Samey complain, "That unfair! Chris? Chris?!"

"Ugh, great!", Amy groan, looking at her team "I'm stuck with a bunch of losers like her".

"damn it!", Sanji exclaim in the air.

_Statics. _

"How come she with a team full of hotter and cute babes while I'm team up with less hottie to choose from?" Sanji complain, "Seriously, there are only two hot girls in my team. the blonde and the goth. The muscle girl looks ugly, the green one looks creepy, I don't know if that person with the blond hair is a girl or not, and I'm not going to mention the little girl. She way too younger than me. Come on! I only sign up for this because there are beautiful ladies on this ship".

_Statics. _

Lightning is seen flexing his muscle, "Lightning is not going to lose, again because I have the might. No one is going to get in my way. no one, including my team. My prime focus is that prime prize itself; and it is only a little farther from Lightning reach! Shazam!"

_Statics. _

"What a splended guest I have with me"' Alastor remark, "One of my old partners, a robot, a mother nature women, a geek, and best of all...a horrifying, scare, homophobic boy who lives in a wall. That sound like my kind of chap to tease and manipulate".

_Statics. _

"Just great, I'm team up with my dumb sister, again!" Amy whine, "Not only that, but I'm team with up a bunch of morons and loser. How are they going to take me to victory?".

_Statics. _

At the cafeteria, everyone was seated except for Amy, who was outrage by this, "uuuh, where's my seat? did Amy took it? Anyone better explain to me, now!".

"Chill, alright", Ryuko told her, "You can sit over to that baby chair, for some reason is there".

Instead of taking her offer, Amy walk toward to where Samey sat, "No thanks, I'll take her seat".

Amy push her off the seat and onto the ground, "Unless cruel, disguesting Samey got any problem with that?!"

"Woah, woah, woah, calm down here", Wendy step in, "You are not going to treat one of our member like trash, you got that?"

"Don't tell me what do do", Amy told her, "You not my mom. At least my mom treat me like respect, unlike Samey".

"Well, Guess I can see the similarly between you and your mom, cruel and disguesting!"

"Oh, you did not just say that to me!"

"oh yeah, I did. you got a problem with that?!"

"hey! are we going to fight now?" Ryuko said, "Or are we going to at least introduce ourselves better because I feel like getting to know each other seem a lot better, than fighting".

"Ugh, Fine", Amy control herself, "Allow me to introduce myself, more properly, I'm Amy, and yours?"

"Wendy".

"Wendy, wow, I wonder if you dad or mom work at a low class restaurant", Amy mock, "Because that pretty much how you got that name".

Wendy growl and wanted to punch her straight in her face, but she knew, this isn't going to do any differ since all she going to do is make a scene and whine.

"And who are you guys?" Amy turn her focus to Eddy, Tokoyami, Peter, and Aqua, "You all look like terrible cosplay model. espcecially that Batman, crow, edgy reject. I mean seriously, who the heck are you?"

"I'm Tokyami and if you must know, I-"

"Lame, next".

_Statics. _

"I beginning to feel like drowning her with my darkness", Tokoyami said, grudgingly.

_Statics. _

"this is why I'm glad I don't have a sister", Wendy confess.

_Statics. _

Amy came toward Brendan and Priestess, decided to sit next to them; not until seeing something on the table that disgust her, "Eew, what is that? It look like a road kill if it was in a block video game".

"That my sketch book", Brendan told her.

"oh, well that unfortunate", Amy said, "I presuming it fill with nothing, but perverted fantasy and crude drawing. Move aside".

Amy scoot herself over between Brendan and Priestess, "and what are you wearing?"

"it a robe", Priestess replied.

"Looks more like a wedding dress", Amy comment, "If it was wore by a ugly, hideous hag. and what with that staff? is that suppose to be your magic stick? because it look more or less a strip pole you stole".

"Hey, would you be kind to everyone?" Ryuko asked, being the only one not showing any anger sign in her, yet; still sane, "You are in our team, so at least act a bit more-"

"pfff, I don't need to listen to you, edgy kid", Amy said, giving Ryuko a hard time on her.

_Statics. _

"I know I shouldn't say this", Priestess deeply regret, "but I wish Goblin Slayer was here".

_Statics._

while Amy is throwing insults, Chris was observing them, giving out a sigh in relief, "look like everyone is getting along, really well. let's go see how the other team handle with their new guest".

"Well, it is nice to have you three on our team", Starscream congrats them, three of them seated seperately, "Allow to introduce myself. I am Starscream, leader of th-".

"Yeah, I know", Lightning said, "You the boss of this team! and I am the muscle man of this group. Look at Lightning flexing".

Lightning flex his muscle, right and left, pointing his arm to every direction. this annoyed Eva a lot, cringe from his jock personality.

"umm...okay then, it nice to meet you too".

"Hey muscle man, keep your flexing somewhere else" Eva told him.

"Nah, little man", Lightning replied, offending her, "Flexing is my term, sha-flex!"

_Statics._

_"_I don't need another annoying jock person", Eva said, "If he think I'm going to be replace by him, he's dead wrong"

_Statics. _

"Does he always put 'sha' every sentence?" Satoshi asked to Dawn, who reply, "Yes...Yes, he does".

Sanji was sitting next between Lindsay and Stocking, trying to figure out, who to win over, "sooooo your name Stocking, right?"

"bite me or else your face becomes cancer".

"...alright then", Sanji ignore her and move on to Lindsay, "Say, nice stuff animal you have. Did you make it yourself?"

"Yeah, I did", Lindsay blush a little.

"you know, I'm a great cook. Maybe I could cook a few dishes for you and your little friend".

"That nice, but me and Armin are already full".

_Statics._

"...this isn't going to be Easy", Sanji said to himself.

_Statics. _

"Ah, it nice to see you back here, my dear", Alastor said to Stocking, "Oh, it will be exciting to be here with you. just imagine the cruel and painful obstacle being hitting us by Chris sadistic nature. I can feel every tension from this room. It a good taste, reminding me on my first Cruise".

"Listen here you red, furry moron!" Stocking told him, "I'm not going to be distracting, nor hang out with you, again! After what you did to me, when you cheated on me from century ago!"

"Yes, I understood your heated anger from you", Alastor understand, "To make it up for you, I will tell you a secret".

The word 'secret' peak Stocking interest, "a secret? what secret?"

"shush, I'll reveal it in due time", Alastor promise, making Stocking growl at him. After everyone introduce them, Chris decided to start the challenge, "Well then, I hope eveyone has introduce themselves to our new guest. Hope the four of you are comfortable with your team".

"I'm not", Amy said, "I'm with Samey and her grotesque freaks".

"I hate her so much", Wendy comment, pounding her fist on the table.

"Good to hear", Chris continue, "Now then, our next challenge is around the corner to our destination. Hope everyone can hang on to something because we are moving to another world in maximum speed!"

"Wait, what does that mea-" Before Eddy can finish, a shaking feeling began to start. everyone try to clench on their table, while Chris doesn't seem bother by it; possibly due him wearing shoes that prevent him to act dizzy. While Samey try to hold on, Amy came by and shove her out of the way, "God! Move over, Samey! this is my spot!"

This cause Samey to bounce everywhere, being hit from every corner, wall, and ground.

"Samey!" They shouted, looking at Amy, displease by her action, with her respond, "What? I was slipping".

* * *

somewhere in the sea, a motorboat speed up to an island. The boat carry two passengers, Pruneface and Itchy from Dick Tracy. Both are searching for a missing treasure that is located on that island.

"Look Pruneface! We're almost there to that island!" Itchy pointed, itching himself while driving.

"Excellent, now that the map mark the spot, we will have no problem of founding it", Pruneface said, "Now keep driving. and also, stop scratching yourself, it irritating".

"I can't stop it, Pruneface. I can't".

"Then keep driving, if you want your share of the deal".

At the little island, the jungle was short, expanding littleguy throughout it center and there is a mountain located in the center with a entrance of it. Chris cruise liner crash right through the beaches, right before stopping at the tip of the jungle. Everyone groan from the speed.

"We are here, folks!" Chris announce from the loud speaker, "on the island of whatever it call. Get ready for some fun and hunting! Because we are going for some treasure hunt!"

"TREASURE?! YOU MEAN WE ARE GOING TO LOOK FOR BOOTY AND RICHES?!" Eddy asked, being the most greedy and selfish person he is.

"uhhh, Yeah, that kind of treasure", Chris replied, "But it somewhat different".

_Statics. _

"Okay, why does Chris need to travel from others world just for treasure?" Ryuko asked, "He could have just set up his own treasure island, without going through all this".

_Statics._

"I'm having a feeling Chris just rehash some concept from the previous season", Samey said, "Talk about originality".

_Statics._

Everyone was at the beach, waiting for Chris next part of the challenge. While waiting, Lightning try to promote himself as arrogant and strong than ever to Eva dismay, "Lightning is going to beat this challenge. Last time I lost, my over confident cause me to lose. but this time, Lightning is all about focus and be stealthy. Lightning is winning this!"

"Would you shut up or else your hair color be turn into pure red!" Eva told him, who ignore her, "Lightning doesn't care for pointless joke, midget man".

_Statics. _

Eva punch straight through the table in anger.

_Statics. _

"So any ideas who to vote off, next?" Aqua whisper next to Starscream, catching Ryuko focus.

"Not yet, I haven't decided", Starscream replied.

"Well, you better hurry up, I'm not losing a again, twice in a row".

"Don't you mean, third?"

"I know what I'm saying", Aqua quickly look behind, checking if anyone heard them; luckily, Ryuko looking away, quickly and sigh in relief.

"What did you notice?" Starscream asked.

"Nothing, I thought someone heard our conversation".

_Statics. _

"There is something suspicious between the two of them", Ryuko said, "And I'm going to found out about this".

_Statics. _

Chris continue, "in this challenge, your team will have to go on a treasure hunt in that cave over there, where you guys have to go through some obstacles to reach the final challenge".

"And what this treasure about?" Sanji asked, "is it gold? jewels? diamonds?"

"A milion bucks!" Eddy shouted, with everyone looking at him, "Sorry, Sorry, may have act a bit too over excited".

"that a good question", Chris replied, "It a surprise; which means, you can't open it or take a peak of it, until you return back here. Now then, the obstacles aren't so easy, either. First, after entering the cave, each of you have to go across a pit of hungry, hungry, giant crabs by hopping over some platforms, that are cover with marbles. make sure not to slip. The next obstacle will be mostly climbing up a cliff, invested with holes that is home of the most deadly, poisonous snake; but don't worry, they won't kill you, they will make you numb like a toy. Last and not least, there is a close, shut entrance, where one of you have to decipher a code to allow you guys to enter".

"heh, there no danger behind that, isn't there?" Lightning, still not afraid.

"actually, there isn't, but there like I say, there's going to be a surprise there", Chris continue, "However, instead of being lead by your regular leader, you have to be lead by our two new guest that are coming. and let me tell you, they are recently new to this with zero training, heheheheh".

_Statics. _

"Okay, if this kill us I will literality haunt Chris for eternity", Ryuko confess, "But seriously, how is he still the host of this show?"

_Statics. _

"Those obstacles are just weak", Eva trying to act tough, "He seriously think adding two random loser will make it difficult?"

_Statics. _

Chris check his watch and look back, "Strange, they suppose to be here, right now. Where are they?"

"Lightning is going to found this treasure and bring it here like the speed of thunder", Lightning said, continue his flexing.

"You do love to flex alot, I see", Alastor remark.

"Oh, yes I do red man".

"You know, with all that muscle of yours. I can see you surviving a gallon of lava".

"That right".

_statics. _

_"_At least someone appericate my muscle", Lightning said, "Sha-bow!"

_Statics. _

Waiting for a while, Pruneface and Itchy manage to arrive on the beach and begin heading toward the location of the loot.

"Quickly Itchy, we need to get going if Dick Tracy try tracking us down", Pruneface told him, holding the map.

"I'm coming, Pruneface", Itchy said, "Just let me itch for a few moment".

"We don't have time to itch, you blasted moron!"

Before they could continue, Chris notice them and mistake them as the new guest leading both team. He walk over, with everyone following him, "There you are. You guys are freaking late".

"Huh, who are you?" Itchy asked.

"You don't remember the invitation I send you, I'm Chris Mclean", Chris said to them, "And you guys are suppose to be here and lead both of the team to the treasure. That was our agreement, remember?"

"what agree-" Itchy was smack behind by Pruneface, "Ow! what is that for?"

"Sorry, eeeh, Chris McLean, Itchy has drank way too much from the excitement", Pruneface claim, "He barely remember anything from our agreement, don't ya?"

"uhhhhh, Yeah", Itchy play along, "That is true".

"Hmmm, Fine", Chris believe in their lied, "But do remember to arrive on time. We have a show going on here, got it?"

They nodded, with Chris turning around to face the contestant, "Good. now then, everyone this is, uhhhh".

"I'm Pruneface and this is Itchy".

"Alright, this is Itchy and Pruneface", Chris continue, "They will lead you guys to the treasure. All you have to do is follow their order and do not try questioning them. they know what their doing...I think".

While Chris explain, Itchy whisper to Pruneface, "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? I am simply playing along with this", Pruneface replied, "This host really think we are his special guest on the show. my plan is with the help of those fools, we can get to the treasure with no problem".

"Wow, that an excellent plan".

"I know": Pruneface said, "Now shut up and don't try to act suspicious, alright?"

"Got it, no suspicious here, ouch".

_Statics. _

"These guys seem very suspicious", Mikey thought, "Maybe it that guy glasses".

_Statics. _

"Team Screaming Sponge, since you guys lost the last challenge, you get Itchy", Chris tell them.

"Why him?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know, he looks a lot uglier than Pruneface".

"HEY!" Itchy took notice.

"oh, so your team lost the last challenge, huh?" Amy asked to Samey.

"uhhh, Yeah".

"That is so pathetic. No wonder, you guys lost", Amy comment, "It probably because of Samey being lazy, again. that my guess".

"Oh, why you little-!" Wendy was pulled back by Tokoyami and Ryuko, who wanted to break her arm by that dumb argument.

"Easy, Wendy, Easy", Ryuko calm her down, "Save it for later".

_Statics. _

"I don't care if we lost or not", Wendy confess, "I'm not gonna let her treat my new friends like total jerks".

_Statics. _

"Shrimp Raider, you guys will be led by Pruneface", Chris told them, "Listen to his direction without any further question".

"And what happen if we refuse?" Eva asked.

"if you refuse, then you will be eliminated", Chris reveal, causing their team to gasp, "Which means no elimination ceremony. just plain old the chopping block for one of you. So does anyone has a question".

Everyone raise their hand, but Chris ignore him, "hm, no question? Alright then, get going!"

Everyone head toward the direction of the cave, with Pruneface and Itchy follow first in their separately team.

"Don't try to mess this up, Samey!" Amy told her sister. going ahead of her.

"Just ignore her", Wendy advice, "She just trying to make you feel bad, so she can win".

"oh, thanks for that, Wendy", Samey replied, "And thanks for defending me back there".

"No problem, just try focusing on the game".

_Statics. _

"Wendy seem like a nice person", Samey said, "She remind of someone back from the previous season. though less Austrian and more of a lumberjack".

_Statics. _

"Samey has potential, but for Amy", Wendy groan, "I really want to pound her right now. She remind me soooo much from a girl I deeply hate in high school".

_Statics. _

At the cave, the Shrimp Raiders were the first to got there. Considering Pruneface doesn't know any of their technique, he just have to guess by appearence or personality.

The first obstacles was filled with angry apes, jumping up and down. There are only four platform for them to jump on, each being invested with marbles.

"Okay lad, one of you must have a skill of a frog", Pruneface look at them, "Does anyone can hop high?"

"Lightning can hop high! let lightning do the trick!

"uhhhh, Okay".

Lightning ran up to the platform, jumping over the pit, "Shazam!"

He manage to land on the platform perfectly, until he ws unable to focus and fell down into the pit, being beaten up by a bunch of craps, "OW! MY BONES!"

_Statics. _

_"_Chris seem to love torturing poor animals just for entertainment", Dawn said, "I promise mother nature that I will bring down the sword on Chris Head".

_Statics. _

"Woah, never expect this show to be that harsh", Sanji remark, "Probably should have read the whole contract, if it even matters".

_Statics. _

Lightning climb back up, groaning from the ape fight. Eva sarcastically remark, "Who the tough guy now?"

"Oh shut up".

"uhhhh, you the one with blonde hair, can you jump high?" Pruneface asked to Armin.

"Yeah".

"Good, jump and avoid any marbles", Pruneface order. Armin ran and jump onto another platform, this time he was able to not slip like Lightning.

"Hey, I-I made it", Armin said, with Lindsay praising him, "Way to go, Armin!"

"Let me do it, again!" Lightning ran again, jumping on the same platform with Armin, "Shazam!"

Unfortantly, this was short live when Lightning lose balance and slip, pushing Armin along with him into the pit.

"ooooh, wow that gotta hurt", Lindsay comment.

_Statics. _

"Lightning did not slip", Lightning claim, "It was the blond fool that make me slip, not me".

_Statics. _

The Screaming Sponge made it to the first obstacle. Like Pruneface, Itchy has to guess who to send first, "uhhhh, Okay, let see...hmmm, do any of you know what to do here?"

"Yeah, we do", Amy said, pushing Samey into the pit, bringing shock to everyone. Luckily, Samey manage to hold on the cliff, trying to get up from the vicious ape, "uhhh, a little help here".

Wendy came to Samey aid, "Don't worry, I'm coming".

"Seriously, what the hell was that?!" Ryuko asked, outrage by Amy action.

"Pff, I was just helping her", Amy replied.

"By what?"

"What? you never heard of action speak louder than words", Amy said, "She was suppose to jump on one of those platform, instead of acting like a whimp".

"So you push her?!" Mako was dumbfounded.

"Exactly", Amy defend, "That was a motivation thing for me, Okay?"

_Statics. _

"That girl head is not right", Mako comment, "Why would she do that to her sister? I mean, I would never do the same with Mataro...sometime".

_Statics. _

Outside of the cave, Chris, Copperhead, blue girl, and Phantasma were all enjoying themselves of a picnic in the sun, with interns pouring their drinks and waving huge leafs to produce air, They seem very, very comfortable, knowing the contestants aren't doing swell in the most part.

"Ah, this is the life, not having to worry about lawsuits and debts", Chris said, until two people appear to them, looking they have run very far to get here and are almost collasping, "Uhh, who may you guys be? If you want autographs, wait it until the show is over".

"Actaully, my name is Spirou and this is Fantasio", He introduce himself, "And we were here to be a guest star for this show, like you promise".

"oh right", Chris remember, "Yeah, we already have two guest stars, sorry about that".

"Wait, What?!" Fantasio was surprise to hear.

"But you said we are allow to search for this treasure as guest appearence?" Spirou claim.

"Yea, but if you guys could have gotten here this earlier, none of this would have happen, so yeah. Copperhead", Chris said, with Copperhead getting out of his seat and pulling out a bazooka, aiming both of their head. They scream and ran away as possbile. instead of shooting straight at them, he arim it up in the sky and shot it, landing it on them, far away as possbile; exploding from the impact.

All of them began to laugh from that event.

"Hey Chris, should you check on your contestants?" Copperhead asked, unable to control his laughter, "I think they need some guidence or something"

"Nah, I'll do it after my spa", Chris said.

Back at the cave, The Shrimp Raiders manage to land on some platform, while the Screaming Sponge aren't doing swell. Lindsay accidently slip and was save by Sanji, holding her hand, "Gotcha, you alright?"

"uhhh, Yeah, thanks Sanjay", Lindsay said.

"You welcome, and the name is Sanji, alright?".

"oops, sorry", Lindsay blush a bit, out of embarrassment.

"Come on, you lacky morons, we are almost there", Pruneface told them, hopping on another platform. He then started to slip, and fall down in the pit, "Ouch! Get me out of here!"

"Well, you hear the leader", Starscream look at Eva, "Get going!"

"I'm not doing it".

"If you don't, we are literality going to vote you off".

eva groan and growl at him, before jumping in for Pruneface rescue.

Stocking try to jump on another platform, but every time she does that, she kept holding on the cliff, trying to get herself up there.

_Statics. _

"Okay, I am not fat", Stocking claim, "I am just too tired to even try clinging on and hopping higher. It not my belly fault that is dragging me down".

_Statics. _

While trying to get herself on top, Alastor came by and hold out his hand to her, "Need any help, my sweet, old pal?"

"ggggrrrrr, I don't need your help, moron", Stocking slap his hand away and climb out, quickly, "I can do it myself, unlike your earlier supportive""

"hahahaha, you always love to try lose weight in any best possible way".

"I am not losing weight, damn it!"

"sure you are".

Stocking growl at him, but he simply ignore her and jump on another platform, humming himself.

_Statics. _

"How is he not struggling?" Stocking was baffle, "Then again, I'm not suprise he's even trying because of his ability".

_Statics. _

Pruneface and Starscream manage to reach and finish the first obstacle, waiting for their member to pass. The Screaming Sponge are still gaining up to them, but are still fully behind. Ryuko landed on the same platform with Aqua; knowing this is an chance to talk with her, Ryuko asked, "Hey, I have some questions about you".

"like what?" Aqua replied, "My powers because it a goddess secret to not tell anybody about my extend, unless you are my followers".

"No, I'm talking about your act last night": Ryuko mention, causing Aqua expression to turn from self arrogant to worry and fear, "Ever since you split up from the team, you seem to act very, very calm when DJ got boot off".

"Well...don't everyone ever remain calm during a elimination? it not like he's not going to die".

"Yeah, but at least some people shows a sense of guilt and pity, sometime saying their goodbyes", Ryuko state, "Hell, I even felt bad for him. You seem to smile when he got vote off".

"come on, it a elimination night, big deal", Aqua said, "everyone is likely to be vote off, so Why are you asking me, Anyways?"

"Because I'm having some suspicious doubt between you and Starscream".

Aqua quickly pause, looking at her in a shock position.

"What?! how did-" Aqua re collect herself from spoiling it, "I mean, what gives you the idea?"

"Back in the finale obstacles, you two were absent", Ryuko replied, causing Aqua to sweat, knowing her plans are in trouble, "Care to explain why?"

"uhhhh...well, it...ummmm...Hey! don't we have a challenge to do?!" Aqua focus on something else, ignoring Ryuko question.

_Statics. _

"Yep, there is certainly something going on between them", Ryuko said, "Now I'm going to figure this out, with or without any help".

_Statics. _

"Phew, that was a close one", Aqua was relief, "Best to inform this to Starscream".

_Statics. _

"What were you two talking about?" Mako asked Ryuko, knowing full well to tell the truth to Mako.

"I was asking her some questions about her and Starscream".

"oooooohh...you were asking they were dating in secret, right?"

"What?! no!", Ryuko replied, "That wasn't a th-"

"Ryuko, It okay to have a perverted thought", Mako said, "Not all people mind are perfect".

"I am not talking about that!"

_Statics. _

"Why does Mako keep thinking everytime I speak with someone, she assume I'm into perverted thoughts?!" Ryuko remark, "Maybe bringing her here wasn't a great idea".

_Statics._

The Shrimp Raider have made it to the second obstacle, climbing up the cliff. But they must be cautious because of the many snakes that live in these holes. Lightning on the other hand, doesn't seem to care at all.

"Okay, my lad", Pruneface begin to order, "Do any of you know how to speak a serpent?"

"I do", Beastman and Dawn volunteer, both looking at each, growling.

"Lightning doesn't need some mystic, magic stuff", Lightning run to toward the cliff and start climbing, "Lightning is the serpent. watch me".

"Uhhh, I don't think it a good idea to-" Before Armin can warn him, a snake pop out and Lightning, being the idiot jock as he is, try to tell it, "Hey! shoo! you little serpent!"

This anger the snake, who bites Lightning arm, causing him to act dizzy, "Ow! man, I feel sooooo weird".

Lightning fell onto Rolf, who break his fall.

_Statics. _

"Rolf is not impress by his heroic, muster action", Rolf confess, "He may have an arm of a caf, but a brain of a mud pie".

_Statics. _

"Well then, does anyone still like to volunteer?" Pruneface asked to the team.

"I'll do it", Dawn volunteer, making Beastman jealous.

"No ( growl ) I'll will".

"Fine, both of you can do it".

Dawn was the first to come up with a more calm communication with the snakes, "My fellow creatures, may you allow us to pass through this challenge, without any harm? we will greatly appreciate t.

all the snakes poke their head out and look at her. They all hiss at her, grudgingy, and then got back to their hole. This made Dawn a bit shock from their respond.

"So what did they Say?" Pruneface asked.

"They said...( bleep ) off", Dawn replied.

"Ha, they didn't listen to you", Beastman smile, walking pass her, "Let me do it".

_Statics. _

"I at least try an attempt to show some respect, but they all act cruel to me for no reason'", Dawn claim, "It could be my misplace vocab".

_Statics. _

"You will allow us through or ( snarl ) suffer our consequences", Beastman warn them, "Do you all understand?! I do not fool around, worms!"

One snake pop out, shivering and hissing in a more wimpy manner. then it return back to the hole, leaving Beastman having a satisfied look, "They all greatly accept my warnings".

"Good job, lad", Pruneface pat him on the back, "you have did us a favor, my lad".

"Awww, it was nothing".

This made Dawn extremely jealous.

_Statics. _

"Finally, my ability is getting the respect I deserve", Beastman said, "No longer I am being humiliated over my stupidity. Now I'm being praise and awarded for my skills".

_Statics._

The Shrimp Raider begins to climb, with Rolf carrying Lightning, "Rolf is carrying a ton of roast cow and hammer!"

"Stop complaining and keep moving!" Eva told him.

Stocking again was still struggling, but Alastor himself climb up there like a spider, moving twisted and crankling, making sounds of bones crushing to each. Again, Stocking was in disbelief, but continue onward, "Stupid, skinny, idiotic, fat head, moron! he think this is not at all hard to him".

"I mean, you are his ex-husband", Yuka pointe out, carry by Satoshi back.

"Shut up!" Stocking told her.

Back at the Screaming Sponge, they finally made it to the cliff challenge. Where after the Shrimp Raider pass the second challenge, Beastman gave one more order to the snakes, "Begin your attack for your reward, hahahaha hahahaha!"

"Uhh, does anyone speak snake?" Itchy ask the team, but with no respond, "Oh crud, none of you speak snake, right?"

"what do you even expect?" Ryuko question him, "None of us are harry potter, you know".

"What about the green guy?" Amy said, meaning Mikey, "He's a reptile. He might know how to speak like a snake".

"Hey, just because I'm a mutant turtle, doesn't mean I can speak serpent language, you know", Mikey responded.

"I'm just saying".

"Look, let just climb up there and get to the next challenge", Wendy told them, "we are falling behind, right now".

"all because of Samey", Amy blame.

"Would you just shut up", Ryuko told her.

"I have a idea", Tokoyami suggest, "Maybe I could use my shadow to shield us away from the snakes. It could possibly work".

"Wow, that a great suggestion, ouch!" Itchy comment.

"Seem like a great plan, bird man", Eddy agree, "Let do it!"

They all begin to climb, but Amy, being the selfish sister she is, told Samey, "Come on, Fatso! keep climbing or else we lose!"

"I'm trying, But-" Before Samey can reply, a snake poke out in front of her, hissing it tongue at her, "uhhhh, hi little Guy. I'm kinda busy, right now. would you mind-"

The snake begin to open it jaw; Samey scream and before she can be bitten, Tokoyami dark shadow came to her rescue by grabbing the snake and throwing away, "Wow, thanks".

the shadow gave a thumb up.

At the next challenge, the Shrimp Raider and Screaming Sponge face a huge, shut corridor that has stone buttons carve on it. It contains symbols of old civilizations before. Finally, Chris give touch on them by a recording screen, "Welcome, you are now at the third activity".

"Hey, why didn't you contact us before?" Starscream asked.

"eh, I was at a spa", Chris continue, "Anyways, in this activity, one of you will have to decipher a code on there. The one that manage to break the code first will open the corridor, but be careful of deciphering it because if you get it wrong, you be hit by a suprise trap that I set up. Good luck".

After the screen turn off, Pruneface figure one of them has a skill on code, "Okay chaps, which one of you are good at decipherng this code?"

"Maybe I could try", Clemont volunteer, walking toward the corridor, "I mean, how hard could this be?"

Clemont was the first to try deciphering it; but unfortunately, He guess the code wrong and was punch in the stomach by a boxer glove, "Ow! I think my internal organic just got twisted".

"Anyone else?" Pruneface asked, with no one volunteering.

"Ouch, oh, this itch is hurting me", Itchy mutter, "Okay everyone, which and one of you are code breaker? ouch!"

"Heheheh, I know about a few code", Eddy said, "I use to break one, whenever there a safe".

"Wait, you actually break into houses?" Mikey asked.

"What?! no! I did no such thing!"

_Statics. _

"Okay fine, I sort of did break in several houses", Eddy confess, "But it was only payback on Kevin!"

_Statics. _

"I could do it", Samey volunteer, "I use to be taught at school about code and symbol, so maybe I could decipher it".

"ohh, wow, my sister learn a few picture from 8th grade", Amy sarcastically mention, "Jeez, I really hope you can decipher it, otherwise your knowledge will be pointless like air".

"Amy, could you just let her try?" Wendy told Amy, who refuse to listen, "Maybe she got a point".

"Seriously Samey, no one is going to appreciate your skill, if you screw up", Amy said, "presuming, you will. In fact, I could point out why you keep screwing up a lot just because of your existence".

"Amy, could you just leave her alone", Wendy told her, getting furious every moment, "We are in a challenge here".

"You know, I'm somewhat glad you screw up many time. Otherwise, I wouldn't been very popular and well like by my friends and family, just by everyone looking at you. Tch, pretty pathetic you manage to waste your life for a stupid goal of yours".

"Amy".

"I mean, come on, you just going to fail over and over again because of your dumb brains of yours. I could do it ten time better, if you haven't try cheating back on me by-"

"OKAY! THAT IT! I HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU!" Wendy shouted, grabing Amy arm and heading back toward the pit, who struggle to release from her grip, "Hey! What are you doing! let me go! you filthy, lumberjack, ginger moron! ow! ow! hey! don't you dare! whoa!"

Wendy throw her into the pit; with the crabs began beating her harder, screaming. Wendy got back to the team, taking a few breath and saying, "Okay Samey, proceed".

_Statics. _

"What? I always wanted to do that, whenever I saw her on TV", Wendy confess, "Beside, she'll be Alright".

_Statics._

Samey ran toward the corridor and after a few button pushing and thinking, the corridor open, allowing all of them to enter in victorious.

_Statics. _

"See I do have a few good skills", Samey confess, "I really do hope Amy saw how great I am; but then again, I'm glad she didn't see it".

_Statics. _

All of them reach to the final activity. In this room, there seem to be no treasure, but there is a pile of shovel laying there. A tv screen appear, broadcasting Chris, "You two finally made it to the final challenge. In this challenge, all of you have to do is dig and find the treasure. The first one who found it, dig it, and return back with it, will win a pizza lounge at the third level of the ship, consist of many of your favorite topping".

"Wooooaaah, that is gonna be me over there", Mikey dwell at the sight of himself eating those amounto of pizza.

"But what about the treasure?!" Eddy mention.

"Oh yeah, the treasure itself can be anywhere. plus, there isn't just one, but two treasure scatter around here. one of which is the real one and the other one is a fake. be careful of founding which is which".

_Statics. _

"Typical Chris, always like to make things much harder for us", Wendy remark.

_Statics._

Chris continue, "But Anyways, since the Screaming Sponge are the first to decipher the code, they are given shovels while the Shrimp Raiders have to use anything to dig for the treasure. Get going all of you!"

After the broadcast was over, the team begin to start digging for the treasure. Unlike the Shrimp Raider, the Screaming Sponge gain a upper hand by using shovels, they manage to dug more efficant and faster than the other team.

"Where is this darn treasure!" Eddy shouted.

"Keep going, you midget!", Itchy said to Eddy, who wasn't really digging along with them, "We need to found it before they do!"

"how about you help, too?" Ryuko asked, "You our lead here".

"Hey, Chris said, do not question us, Alright!" Itchy told her, "Now keep digging, ouch!"

_Statics. _

"You know, I'm starting to think these guys aren't actual guest stars that Chris hire", Ryuko thought.

_Statics. _

Eva kept digging with her bare hands until finally founding something she is looking for. She inform this to her team, "Hey guys! I find something!"

The entire Shrimp Raider came to the sight. They all look down where she dug, seeing a huge object poking out. It seem to be a chest, giving their team a great hope for victory.

"It the treasure chest!" Lindsay pointed out.

"Finally, if I can only found a way to get it", Pruneface thought, with Starscream using his giant hand to try pulling it out, but wit no avail.

"It not coming out", Starscream comment, "This chest had to be twice as heavy than me".

Then Pruneface has a brilliant idea; looking at Clemont, he knew the kid is an expert of technology with his inventions, "my boy, since you are our tech guide, would you mind using one of your invention to lift this chest out?"

"Sure do, boss", Clemont accept, pulling out his backpack and constructing something on it, while the team figure how to get it out.

"Perfect", Pruneface mutter.

The other team were still trying to found the treasure.

"Hey, it seem like the other team has already find it", Peter pointed out.

"Wait, really?" Itchy asked.

"Just ignore them, guys", Wendy told them, "It could very well be fake".

"Hey! I'll do the ordering around here, so keep digging!" Itchy mention.

Finally, after searching desperately for the treasure, Eddy manage to struck gold when his shovel hit a buried chest. Eddy shouted the other team and everyone came to the sight, "Guys! I manage to found it!"

After getting rid of the dirt from the chest, it appear more like a typical pirate chest, unlike the other which has the more briefcase style of a treasure.

"Cool, we did it!" Mako said.

"But what does it contain, Exactly?" Itchy wonder, scratching himself a lot which irriate Wendy, "Ugh, Dude, try getting a shower".

"Maybe it contains what a treasure is gold, diamond, or ancient artifacts", Peter guess.

"Maybe it contains cash! lots of cash and booty!" Eddy jump up and down, exciting of their founding.

"Well, whatever it is, we should probably wait for it", Tokoyami said, "Right now, we need to get out of here, before they do".

"The bird guy is right", Itchy agree, "Get moving! and lift this treasure up, now!"

_Statics. _

"Something about him doesn't feel right", Wendy confess, "Not his weird face, but his manners. I know we are at steak here, but it feels like he's trying to avoid a crime of some kind".

_Statics. _

Clemont reveal his latest invention. It shows him wearing a backpack, with somekind of excavator crane that Clemont is controling with a controler stick, "Feast your eye on my latest invention which is called...crud, I forgot what it called".

"Magnificent young lad", Pruneface compliment, "Now go and lift this object out of this dirt".

Clemont proceed to use his shovel crane to dig and lift the case out of the rumble. The team seem to be victorious, with their treasure finally being theirs now.

"Good work, Clemont", Satoshi compliment.

"Greeeeat job, little dude", Lightning gave a thumb up, still stun and being carry by Rolf.

_Statics. _

"Wow, my inventions is actaully working this time", Clemont comment, "Hope it doesn't explode".

_Statics. _

Unfortunately, there victory comes to a end when the backpack start malfunctioning, causing the crane to loose control and drop it into the pile of dirt again, sealing it away. This made the team groan, with Pruneface bursting out in anger, "guh! You idiot! what happen!"

"I-I think my invention to mal-malfunction!"

"ggggrrrrr, this is now, what? the hundred time your invention fail us, now!" Stocking shouted.

"Well it not my fault that I have limited supplies", Clemont defend.

"Great, now what are we going to do?" Starscream complain. This gave Alastor an idea, looking at the other team struggling of lifting the chest.

_Statics. _

"I think there a opportunity for me to shine", Alastor confess, "It quite easy, really".

_Statics. _

Alastor came toward the Screaming Sponge, while the other team try to think. They all face to look at Alastor, who gave out a sinister smile to them: "Hello there, my enemies of my team. I see some of you are quite struggling to move this treasure, right?"

"Uhhh, Yeah", Ryuko replied, feeling really creep out by his appearance, "What about it?"

"State your business", Aqua said to him.

"Well, you see I have a brilliant idea to help you move that chest of yours", Alastor said, "Want to hear my idea".

"Why do we want to hear your idea? in fact, why are you helping us?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah, I mean, you on the other side", Samey said, "What your deal here?"

"Oh, it just a polite thing for me to do for the other team", Alastor explain, "I Thought helping you out would boost our relationship a bit better. so want to hear my idea?"

Everyone look at each other, and look back at him, with Wendy replying, "sure, what do you have to say?"

"quite simple, Look over there!" Alastor pointed, with everyone looking at the direction until realizing, they got trick when they found out the chest is replace by a briefcase, which suprise all of them in complete shock.

_Statics. _

Wendy snap herself in the head, "How did I fall for that?!"

_Statics. _

"Did he seriously just use some kind of magic trick on that chest?!" Eddy asked.

_Statics. _

Starscream was now holding the treasure chest, "Yes! Great work, Alastor!"

"Quickly everyone, let us retreat back!" Pruneface told them, the team began to run back to their starting line while the other team were left There, dumbfounded by their action, especially Ryuko and Wendy, both furious on the new guest.

Wendy smash her fist on the floor, "Crap! How did we all fall for it?! I'm so stupid to fall into that guy trap!"

"Me too", Ryuko agree, "especially how he just grin at us".

"Look, we can whine all we want, but we still have a challenge to do", Samey told them, "so let grab the chest and get going".

This gave Wendy some confident in her, realizing she right. She got up, and face her team, "She right. come on guys, let grab the case and get out of here. now move!"

"Wait, I still do the order", Itchy said, but everyone ignore him.

_Statics. _

"I gotta thank Samey for that", Wendy confess, "Knowing how easily trigger I can be, it a good thing there someone to calm the whole situation down. I gotta congrats her".

_Statics. _

Somewhere in the first obstacle, Amy manage to get out of the pit, with cuts and bruises on her. she crawl out, and try to take a deep breath, "Dang it, my hair is broken. stupid ginger girl. This is why I should have been in the other team, instead of this one. Otherwise, I won't end up like-"

Before she can finish her sentence, she was stomp on by the Shrimp Raider, who are hurrying up to reach the finish line. It wasn't them, too; The Screaming Sponge also stomp on her to the exit, ignoring her pain.

Back out in the beach. 

Chris, Copperhead, Blue girl, and Phantasma waited for their return, with the Shrimp Raider made it into first place, giving second place to the Screaming Sponge.

The Shrimp Raider celebrate their victory, while the other team groan.

"Congratulation", Chris clap and headed over to them, "You guys manage to get the treasure".

"That right, fool! and all because of me!" Pruneface state.

"Including me, too", Itchy mention.

"Well actaully, I meant the Screaming Sponge", Chris said, causing the Shrimp Raider victory to end, going from complete joy to shock and confuse, except Alastor.

"Wha-what?" Clemont was baffle.

"What are you talking about?" Eva asked, "We got here first place, and we have the treasure!"

"True, but you forgot one tiny thing I mention", Chris said, "want to guess?"

"ooooohhhh right", Lindsay look at the chest more closely, which has a copyright stamp on it, "This is a toy treasure chest, not the real one".

"That right", Chris said, "Which mean the Screaming Sponge are the true winner!"

The Screaming Sponge claim victory, celebrating while the Shrimp Raider groan, except obviously Alastor.

_Statics. _

"All in a plan work", Alastor said.

_Statics. _

"Samey!" Amy shoued, coming back to her team, and walking toward Samy with a grudge look.

"oh, hi amy", Samey whimper, "I'm so glad yo-"

"Fine?! I am not fine! After I got abandon from you guys! you no good, little-"

"Hey! calm down! We won!" Mako reassure her, "Don't need to act viscous on your sister".

"Yeah, at least try to show some happiness for once", Wendy said to her, "Oh, and sorry about throwing you into the pit, earlier. my bad".

Amy wanted to punch her sister, but knowing that her team didn't lost, she calm herself a bit, "Fine, but this is the only exception I'll leave you alone, okay?!"

"uhhhh...Alright, thanks", Samey said.

"pfff, whatever".

_Statics. _

"Phew, that was a close one", Samey was relieve, "Without Mako or Wendy, I would have been punch down like a can".

_Statics. _

"Oh, and for Pruneface and Itchy, I got a special suprise for you two", Chris said, with Pruneface and Itchy awating for their suprise. instead of expecting like a reward or free money, they were shock to see themselves being handcuff by Dick Tracy himself, who manage to track them down.

"what the! Tracy!" Itchy shouted.

"Oh no, it you!" Pruneface said.

"Well now, I finally got you two", Dick Tracy said, "Ridden from your evil manipulation and deception".

"You may have got us, Dick Tracy!" Pruneface swore, "But we will have our revenge, you see".

After Pruneface and Itchy were taken away to custody, Dick Tracy came over to the team, congratulation on them, "Great job, Everyone. you manage to caught them, while I was tracking them down on this island".

"Wait, who are you?" Ryuko asked.

"Dick Tracy is the name", He introduce himself, "I am a detective that was tracking these two crook down from their many crime. one of which includes this one, trying to steal bury treasure for their own gain".

"Wow! you a detective?!" Mako said, "That is sooo cool!"

"Thanks for that compliment", Dick Tracy replied, "I must be off, now. I have more crimminals to track down. Frankly, I could hire my sidekicks to do the job, but I felt like it would be more...uncomfortable to do so. carry on".

_Statics. _

"This day just got weirder and weirder", Ryuko remark.

_Statics. _

"I wonder what in this case", Mikey open up, and everyone came to look, revealing several unknown coins. Everyone was confuse, not expecting to be random, unknown coins.

"Uhhh, what are these?" Samey asked, holding one of them.

"Are these suppose to be coins?" Eddy asked Chris.

"Yeah, they are", Chris said, "But they are a special type of coin. Speaking of special, you guys have won a whole dinner night of pizza, folks!"

"Yeah! I'm first in line!", Mikey yell, running back to the ship.

_Statics. _

"What is it with us getting no supper for victory?" Stocking argue, "We should have won this challenge, but noooo, my dumb ex-boyfriend have to ruin it for us. Just imagine me eating a stack of pizza pie, laying with cream and chocolate!"

_Statics. _

Somewhere on deck, Stocking has a deal to make with Alastor, who was waiting her near the left corner of the ship, far away from the others to hear, "Ah, splended. I knew you would meet me here. You know, I would have chose a better place like the boiler room, but this seem perfect enough".

"Okay, talk mister", Stocking asked, "Why did you made us lose back there? and don't try to blame on someone else. I knew you did it on purpose. you knew very well it fake! so tell me, why?"

"Hahahahaha, that is quite simple", Alastor answer, "I was just playing the game".

"By what?! making us lose?!"

"Not that kind of game, dear", Alastor said, turning his voice more twisted than ever, "I meant, his game".

"What? who's game?" Stocking asked, confuse and a bit suspicious.

"Hahahahaha, you really want to know? it a secret".

"Of coarse, you moron! Why else did you want me here".

Alastor chuckle, "fine then. what if I told you someone is secretly ally himself with someone else from the other team?"

this peak Stocking interest, "Go on".

"It quite predictable", Alastor continue, "this someone is, nonetheless, Starscream and Aqua".

At that moment, Stocking was shock to hear that, "What?!".

"Yep, it true".

"That...that impossble", Stocking try brushing it off, "How would you know? Where your evidence?"

"My dear, I can hear and sense every thought from anyone around me, including you", Alastor said, "you see, I know about their secret alliance, just before the challenge started. Starscream eyes kept glaring Aqua every moment, showing a secret thought from each other. Their plan was quite devilish for them to do. with one taking the lost, while the other take victory. After one and one sharing, they made their way to the final two, meaning all those elimination night were their own game to take down on the many unexpected fools".

"So wait, Starscream and Aqua are ally's?" Stocking asked, "and are planning to get themselves to the final two by getting rid of us?"

"Exactly, which is why I allow our team to lose", Alastor replied, "To give our leader view on me as just another fool, with no doubts at all".

"Seem very clever", Stocking try to comphrend all this; knowing that their leader would most likely pick one by one to be vote off, "That huge, mother ( bleep ) was willing to sacrifice ourselves for him to win?!"

"That is correct".

"Ggggrrrrr, I see, But why are you telling me this", Stocking asked, again.

"Because I have a proposal for you", Alastor said, walking toward her, "We could team up to defeat them".

"What?"

"Think about", Alastor explain, "I have taken down many leaders and overlords that are usually the same with it greed and deceitful manners plaguing the many generation of the idea of leadership. He is no exception. With our demon blood skills, we could play along with his plan, trying to screw around and ruin his objective. Then, I will overthrow him, and you and I will be the final two together. What do you say?"

"I...I don't know", Stocking replied, "I'm still not trusting you",

"I can understand that", Alastor said, "But think of this as a way to, more or less, improve our relationship; or better yet, view me as a smart slave for you".

Alastor then pull out his hand to her, giving a gesture to shake her hand as a deal, "So are you in?"

Stocking think about it. She stare at him, showing a flaming grin on his face and his eyes widen, making his puble grew smaller everytime. After a few moment of silent, She responded, "Fine, I'll team up with you".

"Excellent".

"But with one exception", Stocking said, "I'm deciding to choose my own destiny. meaning, I can change my mind whenever I want to. you got that?"

"hmmm, I got it. So it a deal?" Alastor asked again, with Sotcking pulling our her hand and shaking hhim, gripping each other as a alliance, "Yes, it a deal".

"Brilliant".

_Statics. _

"He may think I am willing to ally myself with him, but know this", Stocking said, "I will literally crush him, if he try getting in my way".

_Statics. _

At the elimination night, everyone was sited at the same table. Lightning himself was still numb, but Chris did said he will recover it, sooner or later.

"Another soar loser from you guys", Chris said, "Don't know if one of you are curse or not. anyways, There are only one cocktail that isn't on here, which means one of you will have to go. so when I call your name, please come on the theater and get your cocktail. The following people goes to..."

"Starscream".

"Dawn".

"Eva".

"Lindsay".

"Armin".

"Sanji".

"Lightning".

"Rolf".

"Satoshi".

"Stocking".

"Beastman".

"and Yuka", This left Clemont and Alastor the only two, "Alastor, you cause your team to lose by giving them the fake one. Clemont, This is pretty much a running gag of your invention failing. But since there is one cocktail left, one of you will have to go. Will it be Alastor, the newest and early member to be vote off? or Clemont, a inventors that keeps backfiring on his team. So the final cocktail goes to..."

Dramatic silent came, with Clemont clenching himself together, awaiting either his name or Alastor name to be call out. Alastor himself doesn't seem to care. After a long pause of silent, Chris finally call out, "Alastor".

Alastor came on stage, and drank the cocktail. Clemont himself was at dismay, feeling bad for humself to cause his team to lose. Chris came by and said, "Sorry dude, it has to be done".

Clemont sigh, "I know, just take me over there already".

At the dock, everyone was there to say their goodbyes to Clemont, who has everything with him.

"Sorry Clemont, it nothing personal", Satoshi said.

"Yeah, at least we remember how great your ideas are", Lindsay told him, "Even if some of them doesn't work".

"Thanks guys, I-" Before Clemont can finish his last sentence, he was drop down into the portal. Coppehead pull down the portal, shutting it down.

_Statics. _

"I may have gain the trust of Starscream", Alastor said, "But I have already gotten rid of his useful underling. This may be the only time I play his game because now, throughout the show, he is in my game".

_Statics. _

Before Starscream can return back to his cage, Aqua try to whisper him behind a structure, hiding herself away from anyone notice, "Starscream, I need to speak with you".

"Hmm, what now?" Starscream came over, "Are you here to give me a slice. no thanks, I'm not a earth food lover".

"No, I need to speak with you on something", Aqua said, "Ryuko has suspicous on our activity".

"What? how?"

"I don't know", Aqua replied, "It could very well be us separating away from the team. What should we do?"

"Hmmm, let me think about it", Starscream mutter, then began to speak, "Alright then, I have a plan. we just continue on our routine a bit, until her suspension die out; but for now, you and I must interact less more often. We cannot let her and the others know more on our alliance, deal?"

"Deal".

After they both left, Chris look at the viewer, "With a nerd already gone, who will be the next to be cast off into the abyss? will there be more drama in the future? found out next time on Total Drama Cruise!"

**Well, this is interesting. Now there's a second alliance group in this show. not only that, but we Ryuko being the first to see through something odd between Starscream and Aqua. Will she discover their secret? and will she be alone? will the others notice about it? found out more in the next episode of Total Drama cruise. **

**Also, I know this chapter may have been really quick, but I wanna to set up a conflict later on in the story. on another note, I am thinking of making a Ridonculous race crossover with each two or three pair a request of characters being in it. So yeah, I need some request for the RR crossover, it can only be CARTOON and ANIME ONLY. So send up some suggestions or requests on Review and Pm. If you have any challenge ideas or guests and interns to be in this show, send in it through Review and Pm. Stay tune for more action on the next episode.**


	15. Chapter 15 a new suprise filler chapter

**Hello everyone, I am still working on the next chapter of Total Drama and that filler chapter. Anyways, I'm deciding to add a third filler chapter. This time, it invovles characters being absent from their show, and having someone filling in their role. anyways, let's begin this new filler stuff! **

* * *

Somewhere in a field of grass and flowers, four adventure heros stand in front of a huge, bloodthirsty boars, ready to chomp on their Heads. There is the only male character, Kasuma. Next up is Darkness. Last and not least, Megumin. Both ready to defeat and eat some boars.

"Okay, this is it", Kasuma said, "New Aqua, Quick! throw our baits to these monsters, and use your...Aqua? Aqua!"

The new Aqua was not their Aqua, but instead it someone who dress up like Aqua. It OWEN! who has ate a ton of bait and potion, thinking to be sauce, "Wait, we aren't suppose to eat these?"

The others stare at him, dumbfounded and shock.

"Idiot! those are suppose to be our bait for them!" Kasuma told him.

"ooooooohhhhhhh, so that why we need these", Owne slap himself on the wrist, "I thought they these were our lunch, my bad. Heheheheh...oh".

**Interview: "ever since I sign up to be a fill in for a new contestant", Owen said, "Everything seem to change for me. Like, I have to wear this weird, blue dress with no pants on. I'm mean, Seriously, who wear these? But overall, it not a bad world. There's good people, good enviroment, and good food, especially the food". **

**"Owen, or new aqua, is really a pain to sit through", Kasuma confess, "He's an idiot, lazy, annoying, constantly eat and fart; But I have to be honest, at least I wont be blame for another drunk fight because I get that a lot. However, I still have to pay a enormous amount of check because of his hunger on dinner in this world! Seriously, Whenever we go into a cave, He keeps farting every seconds when the enemies are hiding". **

At the mansion, where Kasuma and others live. Everyone were at the living room, with Owen eating a cake.

"Owen, we need to talk about you being...new Aqua", Kasuma spoke.

"What about it?" Owen asked, still having chunks of cake stuff into his mouth, "Is it because of my dress? or is it my farting problem?"

"Well no, but yes", Kasuma get straight to the point, "I think you are becoming too much of a screw up, Okay?".

"What do you mean by that?"

"Let me talk with him", Darkness said, looking toward Owen, "What he mean is", Darkness try to explain, going from calm to irriated, "YOU ARE ALMOST KILLING MY PRECIOUS KASUMA, MORON!"

"Ow! You don't have to yell at me", Owen replied.

"look Owen, we appericate you trying helping us and stuff", Megumin said, "But don't you think you are acting a bit too childish? because let's be honest, you are going to be a red target to everyone".

"So you wan't me to become less childish and more competent?"

Yes!" All of them yell.

**"man, being a group of adventurers is hard", Owen confess, "They keep telling me to loose up my eating habits a lot. I can't help it; it part of my immunity, what else can I do about it?" **

**"Not sure how long Aqua will be eliminated", Megumin guess, "Possibly around after the merge. I don't know, we don't even have tv here. We only have cauldrons, magic mirrors, and those weird, glowing bulbs. Hope she does get vote off because this new Aqua is probably unbearable to sit through". **

**"He's not thicc enough", Darkness confess, "So that why I wish Aqua comes back". **

The trio walk through a village, going around and looking for any duty to do. Everyone were pretty much weirded out by Owen dress. This of coarse, embarrass them.

"Okay, when is our next adventure?" Owen asked, "Is it dragons? no wait, is it goblins? wait, I think I take that back, no goblins, right?"

"No, and yes", Kasuma said, "We just going to some markets to buy a few things, and you better not try eating anything there, got it? I know how over obsessed you be when seeing food".

"No problem, man", Owen replied, "I won't do it again. I swear in my heart".

**"Spoiler, he did", Megumin said. **

At a gothic and abandoned church, somewhere far from the village and near a forest.

"So this is the place, right?" Megumin asked Kasuma holding a map.

"Yep, this is the place", He replied, "Though the people over there didn't state it a chruch. I thought it was going to be somekind mansion or kingdom".

"Or maybe a restaurant", Owen thought, "Seriously, does anyone feel hungry right now?"

"Pal, didn't you ate already?" Darkness asked, baffle by his hunger, "You ate three hundred of steak and cake back there, how are you still that hungry?"

"sometime I get a bit hungry later on", Owen replied, "Usually whenever I'm running".

Kasuma sigh, "Of coarse".

They enter in the church. The church was very dark, making the gothic tone blend in the darkness. Scatter broken chairs, and glass spread throughout the floor. Not a single rat would live in here, nor anyone that is vire like this. The light was only produce by Megumin staff. They made their way, walking in the huge, empty hallway. Owen himself was a bit scare, "Uhhhh, hey guys. What are we looking for, again?"

"Some kind of beast", Kasuma replied, "Possibly a spider, with the amount of webs everywhere".

"Hey, you know I could totally need some explosion right now", Megumin comment with Owen.

"Totally understand that", Owen agree, "You know, you kinda remind me of Izzy a bit. She usually like to do some wacky stuff like be a snake or Wolf, or try eating some extreme stuff, which kinda think about it is really, really dangerous".

"Does she like explosive?"

"Totally".

**"I don't know why we need him", Megumin said, "Wish we have Izzy. She seem a lot better than Owen, not that I have something against him". **

They made their way to the passage, down in some dark and slimy stairs, fill with the rim of webs.

"Okay everyone, let's try to keep quite and not make any noises", Kasuma told them, "Especially you, new Aqua".

"Don't worry, I'll keep quite", Owen whisper, before farting which cause a huge echo of Owen fart sound to spread throughout the building, "Sorry".

Then, two red glowing eyes peer to them from the darkness. Knowing how Owen screw up their stealth mission, they began to run back the stairs at the disamy to Owen, being fat and hating running, "Wait for me!"

**"Okay, maybe I should had gone to a restroom", Owen said. **

"Come on, you fat idiot! Get out already!" Kasuma told Owen, who was stuck at the stairs exist, with Kasuma, Megumin, and Darkness struggling to push him through while a giant spider try to get to them.

"I can't! ow! I'm kinda-Ow! stuck here-Ow!" Owen said.

"Quick, we gotta do something fast", Kasuma told his team, "Otherwise, we going to be a buffet meal to it, with Owen being the hamburger".

"I could use my sword!" Darkness suggest, pulling her sword.

"No, you just going to act fully lewd around it", Kasuma told her, "And you know how annoyed and disguesting I felt when you do stuff like that".

"Maybe I could do some explosion", Megumin also suggest.

"Uhhh, let me think, no".

"Oh come on! If you not going to use her suggestion", Megumin said, "At least choose mines! it might work!"

"Which would bury us alive!".

"You don't know that".

"Umm, hey guys", Owen inform them, "I think my stomach is going to explode".

After hearing what he meant, they froze; And Kasuma, being the leader he is, said to Megumin, "Okay...do it".

And with that, Megumin cast a spell, while Owen stomach start to grumble and moan until...BOOM! The church itself crumble down into chunks of bricks and stone, leaving a open sky to shine down lights on our hero. With the spider crush by a huge stone, everyone was alright...except Kasuma who was stuck up in Owen butt, "Oops, Sorry".

**"...Wish I was in Aqua butt than his", Kasuma said, traumatize by him. **

At the mansion, Owen was celebrating of their success of killing the spider. Darkness and Megumin themselves sat in the living room, alongside Owen, "Yea! Wooohoooo! We did it, guys! woooooo! man, I could really need a pizza right now. Say, where's Kasuma?"

"He's taking a long shower", Megumin said.

"Oh, well I hope he's okay", Owen goes on another topic, "So how did I do? Did I help in anyways?"

"Well...due to you being fat and blocking our entrance", Darkness replied, "You did at least help us by...facing our enemy".

"huh, Is that it?"

"Uhhh, Yeah, that it", Megumin added, "Great job, you did a fantastic job".

"Wow, I did something useful", Owen being naive he is, accept their compliment, "Thanks guys".

Owen hug both of them, squishing them, harder that for some reason arouse Darkness.

**"Okay I take that back, Owen is THICC! smoky thicc!" Darkness said. **

**"Sure, I may have screw up sometime", Owen confess, "But at least I was pro active in their involvement. If I learn something today, fatness always help us face fear...even if I it could kill us". **

* * *

**Yep, this is yet, another filler chapter. This time, it much shorter and it just a way for new updates to come out, very soon. I hope everyone enjoy this and stay tune for more chapters, everyone. **


	16. Chapter 16 warning: Pokémon abuse here

"Last time on Total Drama Cruise!" Chris recap, "Four new losers arrive on our maiden voyage. Amy, still being her bratty self, Lightning being his idiot jock as always, Sanji being a bit too perverted, and Alastor, being a new threat on the show. The new challenge was a simple one, going through obstacles and founding a treasure, all while avoiding some "easy" traps. Unfortunately, one of these treasures is fake, causing the Shrimp Raider to lose, again. With two losers being the prime target, Clemont was booted out. Who will be the next to be...whatever I called; drop of shame, boat of shame, I don't know, I kinda forgot what I name it. Anyways, found out now on Total Drama Cruise!"

( theme song goes by and that it ).

In a sunny day for the cruise liner to sail through the sea, Samey was enjoying herself from all the slumber she can get. She was very exhausted, curling up in the blanket. Unfortunately, it has to be cut short by Amy throwing a bucket of water at her, startling Samey to get up and being soak wet: "Ah! Amy!"

"Finally, your awake", Amy throw away the bucket, still looking annoyed by her sister, "Ugh, next time, try to sleep early because I don't want to be the last to be seated with a green, gross freak and a hideous crow person".

Samey groan and sigh, "sorry Amy, but did you really have to do that?"

"Uhh, Yeah. now get moving!"

_statics, cut to Samey, groaning and frustration._

"God, She is such a pain! When she came to my cabin, her first thing to torture me is by throwing all of my personal belongings out the window! God, I wish DJ was still around!"

_statics. _

At the cafeteria, everyone was serve by the usual same grub every day. white and with little flavor, everyone try to eat it or others, try to get use to it. Samey and Amy sat in their usual seats. Amy sat between Brendan and Priestess, while Samey is sitting far away from her sister, next to the leader, Wendy, of coarse.

"Whoa, Samey what happen to you?" Wendy spit her food out and asked, notice Samey wet appearance.

"Yeah, you look like someone was trying to do a cold water challenge", Peter comment, concern over her, "What happen?"

"uhhh..." Samey was going to say it, if not for Amy looking at her in a threatening manner, "I...sweat myself to sleep. Yea, that's the reason, heheh..."

"Ew, sound disgusting", Ryuko comment, "No offense, really".

"Yeah, it must have been a pretty crazy ride", Mikey try to implied a dirty joke, but they look at him in confusing, "Sorry, Sorry, Thought that was a appropriate joke right now, my bad".

"Don't be", Amy said, smiling and having a bratty manner, "She clearly deserve that joke, after what she did to me back at home".

"What did she do?" Mako asked.

"She poison me, that's what".

_Statics. _

"Samey really think acting all sad and calm will bring her some friends", Amy said, mocking her at the process, "Well news flash, nobody and I mean nobody, is going to be your friend, Samey. Not counting your ginger friend".

_Statics._

"No offense, but is it necessary for the both of you to wear the same clothing?" Mako asked, with Ryuko still chewing her food next to her.

"What do you mean?" Samey replied back with a question; Amy look at her sister and was repel by her sister appearance, "You want one of us to wear something else?"

"oh my god, you think I'm hideous of wearing the same clothing like her?" Amy assume, looking at Samey with a anger face, "Samey! take that clothe off, now!"

"But we're in a middle of a-"

"Now!"

"Hey! Would you stop that!" Wendy told Amy, "She doesn't want to be embarrass!"

"by who? she's already embarrass by everyone, anyways", Amy was then grab by Wendy, "Want me to throw you off the ship? I can do it just like the last challenge".

"Okay, Okay, let go of me", Wendy release her, "Jeez, you don't have to act cruel, you know. Great, now my collar has ginger fingers already".

_Statics, cut to Amy confessing her opinion on Wendy._

"Okay, that ginger girl is a total nutcase, But I have to get use to it, if I'm going to get my million dollar or whatever".

_Statics. _

"Alright, maybe I was little bit harsh on her when she arrive here", Wendy confess, "I guess I should act a little bit calmer, but hey, if she's going to try harm one of our member, I'm gonna lose it...Wait, am I becoming a lot like Ryuko?"

_Statics._

"She is mess up", Ryuko remark, "I don't know what's her beef with her sister. I was trying to act calm and at least somewhat polite to her, not letting my anger get a hold of myself. but instead, she has to call me all sort of stuff like 'emo kid' or 'extreme emo girl' or any of other insults that includes the word emo".

_Statics. _

At the Shrimp Raider table, Starscream felt a bit suspicious on Alastor, noticing how he isn't interacting with anyone and instead stare at him with that grins of his.

"Okay, I wonder what he's staring about?" Starscream wonder in his mind, "He's starting to creep me out with his smile. Maybe I should have move to a different seat".

"Hey, are you trying to get his attention?" Stocking whisper to him, "He might grow suspicious on us".

"Relax, There nothing wrong for me to give a smile to our great leader", Alastor replied, sarcastically.

_Statics. _

"Being a demon myself, I like to keep myself a bit lower from the crowd", Stocking confess, "Otherwise, I might attract attention from idiots like him. Which isn't necessary a bad thing, if it involves deserts".

_Statics. _

"I'm not trying to ruin my plan", Alastor claim, "I'm just simply playing. Stocking is being too paranoid. Whenever I have a scheme to overthrow a overlord, I would give them a happy smile...before I kill them and stuff their stomach with nothing but coal and salt".

_Statics. _

Lightning was lifting some weights, with Eva doing the exact same thing. Both try to ignore each other, but Lightning seem a bit jealous on this man, "Sup boy, seem's like you making your own muscle".

"I'm a girl, moron", Eva responded, not making eye contact and listening to her mp3 player, that was plugged between her ear. Even with the loud music being visible, her strong ear can still be heard.

"I know that, dude", Lightning said, with Eva dropping her weights on his foot, bringing great pain on him, "Ow! My foot!"

_Statics. _

"Lightning is not afraid of that man", Lightning claim, "He's just like Jo, but taller".

_Statics, cut to Eva. _

_"_The one thing I can't stand is jocks. They have something I don't like and that is me, obviously".

_Statics. _

"Armin, what are you staring at?" Lindsay asked Sanji, looking over to the other table with a gleeful look.

"Ummm, I'm Armin, that Sanji", Armin told her.

"Wait, what his name again?" Lindsay asked, causing Armin to facepalm and groan.

"It Sanji, and to your information", Sanji said, "I'm just...observing them, that all".

"So you spying on them for any weakness?" Lindsay asked.

"uhhh, Yeah. something like that".

_Statics. _

"That sounds like a great stragety", Lindsay remark, "I never thought of using that. Man, both Sanji and Armin are the best. I feel like we are like the...uhhh...axis power? no wait-"

_Statics. _

Armin notice Sanji glaring more on the girls, "If that true then why focusing on the females?"

"Because some of them have potential to be...stronger", Sanji replied, now looking at Aqua 'bottom' skirt, "Especially the blue one".

"You mean, Aqua?"

"Yeah...Yeah", Sanji mutter to himself, being very, very perverted. His noise started to bleed a little.

Armin was a bit unnerve by him, but Lindsay doesn't mind it. She just glad she has two friends, one of which looks hot.

"Hey Lindsay, don't you found him quite weird?" Armin whisper to her.

Lindsay, being naive she is, simply replied, "Weird? No, of coarse not, Sanji". Armin facepalm, after Lindsay mistook his name again.

_Statics. _

"I met a ton of guys like him that aren't super weird", Lindsay confess, "I mean, it normal for a guy to be attracted to another girl. I don't see the big deal of it".

_Statics. _

"Lindsay keep confusing me with Sanji", Armin said, "Is it because of my hair? is the hair the problem? should I shave it off? Why does she keep forgetting my name?"

_statics, cut to Sanji. _

"If anyone is wondering; yes I am really peaking through a goddess. I can't help it, there really isn't much hot girls that are attracted to me. Some of them in my team either ignore me or threaten. Sure, there's Lindsay, but she's too dumb for me to even catch up on her".

_Statics._

_"_Ugh, first day in this cafeteria and already the food suck", Amy comment, lifting her spoon filling with whites of blob and browns chunks, "Seriously, what is this? Do anyone of you think this is disgusting?"

"I mean, I ate food like this back in my homeland", Brendan mention, "It's not bad, if you ignore the appearance"

"Pff, whatever orphan boy", Amy said, with Brendan offended by her rude comment.

_Statics, cut to Ryuko, cross arm._

"I hate to say it, But I actually agree with her".

_statics. _

_"_Not gonna lie ", Wendy said, eating the bowl of food they got, "I tried worst".

"that because your a ginger lumberjack, lady", Amy complain, "ugh, I really don't want to know how your family eat, anyways".

Wendy sigh and mutter to herself, "Let it go. just let it go".

"You know, I'm not feeling eating this", Sanji comment, tasting the first breakfast, "It taste like wood mixed with glue. I could make better dishes than this".

"Well, taste doesn't matter", Armin state, "what matters more is the nutrition. In my world, we don't really got much good taste because of the limited resources".

"Wait, your world doesn't have much good taste?" Lindsay asked, "like chips, cakes, and all that tasty minerals?"

"Not much", Armin explain, "Usually we do have cakes and some other sweets; but they're rare to grt by, due to the amount of...Titans that kept interrupting our lives".

"huh, that sound quite unfortunate", Sanji comment.

"I know".

_Statics. _

Lindsay gasp, "So he doesn't have his own favorite animal, stuff toy, and favorite food that sound even more sadder. I think I know why his world isn't great. There isn't much to do over there".

_Statics. _

"You all can complain about the taste", Lightning said, chowing down his meal, "But lightning on the other hand, is Sha-chowing!"

"Sha-chowing? really?" Eva was baffle by his usuage of 'Sha' a-lot.

"Hey! ye all either want this grob or my other special?!" Copperhead asked them in the kitchen, "Because my other specials are the ones that I didn't wash my hand!"

Some of them gasp and almost throw up, just thinking of tasting bare hands food.

_Statics. _

"Lightning doesn't mind chowing down some grotesque dishes, as long it gives me the power", Lightning said, bitting one sip chunck out of the bowl, and begins to gulp.

_Statics. _

Ryuko stare at Aqua, still suspicious of her behavior. Aqua notice and look away from her, chewing down on the barely taste food.

"Ryuko, are you still having doubts on her?" Mako asked, "Because it's seem like so".

"I'm just trying to watch over her", Ryuko said, "She seems bother by Everyone. Like trying to hide something. Last night, I heard in one of the stall, she was saying things like 'who's going home' and 'Who's should I pick'. and it not even elimination ceremony".

_Statics. _

"Ryuko is delving in it too much", Mako remark, "Aqua probably just hiding some delicious snacks from us. nothing harmless".

_Statics. _

"Crap! that girl is still onto me!" Aqua shouted, "I gotta do something, fast. I know! I should tell her a fake secret! yes, she would definitely buy it!"

_Statics._

"Alright everyone, I hope the morning breakfast cheer you up for today challenge", Chris told them.

"If it involves better food, I'll take it", Stocking said.

"Good guess, but not really", Chris continue, "It involves something that has explosions, drowning, slashing, blood curling, bones broken, and a lot more".

"that doesn't sound right", Yuka pointed out, tucking with Satoshi.

"Exactly", Chris replied, "Everyone, meet me out on the deck, near the outside swimming pool".

_Statics. _

"Chris really like to scare our bones by a description", Wendy remark, "He's a type a guy to say 'extreme' or 'very epic' or something that would seem dated. My boss try to do so, but all the attention he got was horrified looks from the childrens".

_Statics. _

Everyone was on the deck, near the pool. They stand there, with Chris hiding something behind him, which seem to have some sheets covering it and some rattling being heard. Starscream stat far away from Aqua. He wanted to discuss their plan ( that being, her turn to start some sabotaging ), but he notice Ryuko was very close next to her, giving Aqua a hard time and whistling away; He can tell she can't talk now, so they have to resume their role of no suspiciousness.

Ryuko look back at Starscream, which he quickly look away. a little uncertainty, Ryuko look next to Aqua and asked: "Does their leader seem very suspicious?"

Aqua stop fake whistling, glaring at her with a sweating expression: "What do you mean? He's probably just...observing our action".

"Yeah, I guess you right", Ryuko hang her arm around her Head, with Aqua giving a sigh relieve; This was cut short by Ryuko adding: "Maybe I should keep an eye on his action, too. If he's spying, then I'm spying, right?"

"Heheheh, Yeah, that's...certainly right", Aqua awkwardly chuckle.

_Starics, cuts to Aqua swearing and raising her hand everywhere. Then cut to statics._

"Most of you probably wondering what's behind me, right now. Well, today challenge", Chris reveal, "Is going to be a pokemon challenge!"

"A pokemon battle! no way?!" Mako shouted, being the only one to know about pokemon ( beside Starscream ).

"oh yes way", Chris continue, "We are doing a challenge where each of you will get a pokemon, where you have to train or connect with your Pokemon; and after all is done, you'll be judge by me, and after all that, you guys will be battle up with your pokemon buddies".

"battle?" Dawn was shock to hear that word. unaware a certain challenge would involve animal cruelty.

_Statics. _

"Chris has never mention anything about using innocent creatures in a battle", Dawn confess, "I would have prefer eating anything from a butt, than using live animals to fight for our amusement".

_Statics. _

"Sweet! a pokemon! Don't know what a pokemon is", Lightning confess, "But it sound's like a sidekick! I'm gonna name it Sha-Lightning! no, Wait...Scrap that, I'm gonna name it Sha-Lighting! the third! no, that doesn't sound right. Sha-junior? No, that's not it".

_Statics._

"Sound really pleasent", Peter comment, "But what a pokemon?"

"Yeah, this is my first time ever hearing a Pokémon", Armin state.

"Yeah, that something I know less and something that Ash and Clemont know's more", Chris said, "But unfortunately, they not here. In fact, I barely know any of these pokemon moves or ability; other than their types and appearance such as you have to train your pokemon and do battle with it".

"So wait, let me get this straight; you waited for them to be vote off, just so this will be difficult for us to use our pokemon, right?" Ryuko guess.

"Correct", Chris replied, looking at the Shrimp Raiders, "Probably shouldn't have vote off two of the most important and useful member".

"Yeah, Heheheh, probably a big mistake", Starscream regrettably said, with the Shrimp Raiders looking quite embarrass to vote off a member that would literally help them in this challenge, "Who knew their expertise would come in handy, am I right? heheheheh..."

_Statics. _

"Okay, Maybe convincing my teammates to vote off them wasn't a great idea", Starscream confess, "I didn't know we might use them later on. Ash was an idiot, his rodent constanly made annoying nosies, and Clemont was a wreckless fool. There was no way I know we might get to a certain challenge like this".

_Statics. _

"So that why Alastor cause our team to lose and vote off Clemont", Stocking realize his intention, "By voting off a seemingly terrible member with great potential, this would cause a change in view on our leader. Nice. unfortunate for me, but nice".

_statics. _

_"_Each of you will be given a pokemon randomly", Chris said, with Phantasma passing everyone a ticket with a pokemon name and picture along with it, "There will be no concern if you got a pokemon that doesn't fit your type or you don't like it's appearance".

"What the?!" Amy shock and angry by what she got, after seeing it.

_Statics. _

"Okay, Why did I got a fish?" Amy asked to the camera. showing her ticket which has a picture and name, Magikarp, "Of all the pokemon I could've gotten, I got a fish?!"

_Statics._

"Sweet, I got a panda", Lightning said, glad to get a cute, Pancham, "Sha-bam!"

"I got a robot, bug thing!" Eddy sees a picture and name, Genesect.

"And I got...whatever this is", Lindsay confuse of a pokemon that has the name, Ling Ling.

"Hey Chris, are they harmful?" Armin asked, after seeing he got a Buzzwole.

"Do they look harmful? nope. no they aren't", Chris replied, smiling, "maybe some of them are. But most of them are sometime hostile or aggressive. Probably because I got them from the wild".

_Statics. _

"If anyone wondering", Chris confess, "I use my interns to capture them. Some of them unfortunately, didn't make it".

_Statics. _

Samey look at her ticket and was happy what she got. Two pokemon known as Plusle and Minun, two adorable Pokemon. This of coarse, upset Amy so much, after peaking what she got.

"Give me that!" Amy snatch Samey ticket, "You got to be kidding me! How come you got two, cute pokemon? while I got a fish?!"

"Well...Chris did state it randomly", Samey pointed out.

Amy groan, "Ugh, come on, Samey. We've switching".

"Na, Na, Na, Na, you are not switching", Chris state, "You get what you recieve. No trading, No helping".

This cause Amy to even groan much more, and storms off; with Samey manage to get her ticket back.

"Wow, I got a evee!" Mako shouted, with her hand in the air.

_statics. _

_"_I know pokemon ever since I was a kid", Mako confess, "I always wanted one, whenever I see it on TV. They just seem sooooooo cute and adorable".

_Statics. _

_"_I got a...black fox", Ryuko looking at her pokemon known as, Zorua.

"It's a Zorua", Mako pointed out, "It say it on here".

"huh, you seem to know much about pokemon", Wendy comment.

"Yeah, but not too much", Mako replied back, "I only watch the cartoon".

"You mean Anime?"

"Wait, it's a Anime?"

"What in a blasting all spark! I got a lizard!" Starscream was outrage of getting a Helioptile.

_Statics. _

"I should have gotten a better pokemon that isn't this!" Starscream criticize, "I mean, look at it! This thing look weak! It doesn't look like it would be prepare for a battle. It looks like it would pick up dead corpses, intead of wielding a weapon!"

_Statics. _

"Well that unfortunate", Eva sarcastically said, looking at her ticket with a dumfounded expression; she got a Pignite, "Really? a Pig?"

"Hey, complain all you want", Chris said, "You still have to train it. It can be anything like tricks, common trait, or unlocking their ability by a word, which I am not going to give it away".

The others were either disappointed, glad ful, or confuse, since most of them probably don't know pokemon.

Tokoyami got a Pikipek.

Wendy got a Fennekin.

Rolf got a Mudbray, which confuse him to be think it a donkey.

Satoshi got a Litten.

Yuka got a Espurr.

Stocking got a Purrloin.

Sanji got a Lopunny, causing his eyes and mouth to widen from it appearence.

_Statics. _

"I know what I'm going to do is wrong", Sanji admit, "But I can't help it. That thing is a furry! look at those legs!"

_Statics._

Alastor got a Gengar, "Delightful".

Brendan got a Noibat.

Priestess got a Aipom.

Peter got a Popplio.

Mikey got a Turtwig ( get it ).

Dawn got a Shaymin.

Beastman got a Chimchar.

and Aqua got a Oshawott.

_Statics. _

"From the way it looks", Aqua comment, "It has to be a water type. How ironic".

_Statics._

"Hope everyone are happy what they got", Chris sarcastically said, with one of the skinny intern readying to pull off the curtains, "Because now, you can begin the training!"

It reveals to be cages of Pokemon, some hungry than others. Everyone gasp by the sight, some were amaze and others are scared; This amuse Chris in some way. The pokemon themselves either are calm or berserk.

"Come get your pokemon and start training", Chris state, "Remember, you have to found some ways to unlock their power to ya. Either by relationship connection or some simple challenge".

"Wait, you not gonna give us any pokedex?" Mako asked.

"They were kinda expensive", Chris replied, "That is why it up to you guys to do some research, without any help from the internet...or by myself".

"Hold up, we have to connect with our pokemon?" Starscream was baffle by his statement, "How does that supposed to be useful in a battle?"

"I don't know, friendships gives something, blah, blah, blah, not really sure", Chris bring out a blow horn, honking it and causing everyone ears to be cover, "Now get going! You have five hours, folks!"

_Statics. _

_"_I handle animals a ton of time", Wendy said, "including weird ones. Grunckle Stan always hire me to capture somekind of animal for a scam, usually either bears or deers. Not much of foxes, though one time when I was coming back from school, I got into a fight with one. I think it was a fox, I don't know. Could be just a crazy lunatic dressing as one".

_Statics._

Everyone came to the pile of cages, fill with their pokemon to train. Lindsay came to her first pokemon, ( if you can call it that ): "Hello little guy, my name is Lindsay and what's your name?"

Lindsay pull him out, who seem quite confuse and pretty piss off.

( "I am not a pokemon" ) Ling Ling claim, speaking in japanese, ( "The name is Ling Ling and I got kidnapped by one of Chris slaves, who think I'm a pokemon" ).

"Wow, I didn't know pokemon speak their own name", Lindsay said, holding up Ling Ling like a toy.

( "I am not a pokemon!" ).

"Huh, this one has a longer name".

"Uhhh, Lindsay", Armin asked, "Don't you think it a bit weird that this creature doesn't look exactly like a pokemon?"

"What do you mean?" Lindsay replied, "They all look weird and cute".

"Yeah, but this one looks out of place", Armin tod her, "Like it should belong in somekind of lab experiment".

"Yeah, but it still looks cute".

( "My god, I'm pair up with her" ), Ling Ling facepalm himself, ( "She's not even listening what I'm saying!" ).

"Anyways, maybe you should go train with your pokemon", Lindsay told him, "I'm sure it going to make a good friend to you".

"Yeah, about that", Armin was very scare of looking up his pokemon because it has a huge muscle that could literally punch down a bowl of stones. Buzzwole look down at him, menacing, replying, "Buzzwole".

"Ummmmm...Hi", Armin greet, before being punch by Buzzwole in the eye, "Ow".

_Statics. _

"This is going to be difficult", Armin confess, "I'm not even certain how to train that...thing. Sure, I been through a storm of titans before, but not like this. God, this is just like one of Hanji pet experiment. If she was here, she going to have a field day with this one".

_Statics. _

"Come on! move it!" Amy told her pokemon, who was flopping around. This of coarse, irritate her, and start shouting at it, "Ugh! Don't tell me you need water! Chris didn't even put you in a water tank, and you've Fine!"

"Okay you, listen here", Eddy told his pokemon, "I'm in charge of you and you have to do exactly what I say, you got that?!" The Genesect only responds was shooting his face with a laser. Fortunatly, Eddy was left with a burn face, "I'm gonna guess it a no".

"want to train with me?" Tokoyami asked his pokemon, nodded to his command; The pokemon fly on it arm and they both storm off.

_Statics. _

"Training with a pokemon is pretty much like training my quirk", Tokoyami said, "In this case, I'm not going to have a difficult time training it".

_Statics._

"I do not meant to harm you", Dawn tell her pokemon, who seem quite gladful of meeting her, "Nor use you in a horrific battle for this challenge. But if you train with me, I could show you about the mother of universe itself. Will you train with me?"

_Statics. _

"Even if I will cause my team to lose", Dawn confess, "I still wont use a pokemon as a weapon, bringing no harm to these innocent creatures".

_Statics. _

Alastor heard her, and have an idea, one that could easily convince her to believe in him. bringing another worthy fool to his alliance. However, he still need to act unnoticed, knowing she can sense evil anywhere, including him, "you know what I'm thinking?"

"Gengar!" the pokemon replied, both training off somewhere else.

_Statics. _

"Training with two pokemon is going to be hard", Samey confess, "They adorable, sure; But I'm not even certain how to train the both of them. Maybe they could teach me. After all, isn't training all about training each other?"

_Statics. _

"Okay, uhhhhhh Plusle and...Minun", Samey said to the both of them, confuse who is who, "Want to train with me? I could give you both a snack".

They both nodded in agreement to her. This made Samey thrill to see, "Yes! Take that sister!"

"This is sha-easy", Lightning pick up his pokemon, "What's up, homie! The name Lightning, champion of might, protector of glory! look like you and me are going to be the be-" the Pancham attack his face, causing Lightning to scream and run around, "aaaaaaahhhhhhhh, help! it punching my eye!"

"Awww, it soooooo soft and warm!" Mako pet Evee with her face, hugging it.

"Okay, not gonna question Mako training", Ryuko then look down on Zorua, who look back.

"Aren't you gonna say anything?" Senkestu asked, "Like a introduction?"

Ryuko sigh and said, "Hi... Zorua. The name is Ryuko and..."

A akward silent came to them, with Ryuko having a difficult timing to say anything, "You know what, I'm gonna resume you probably know what I'm gonna say next, huh?"

Zorua nodded, hopping onto her shoulders and chuckle, with Ryuko sighing, "Okay then".

_Statics. _

"I'll be honest with you", Ryuko confess, "I'm not much of a animal or pokemon trainer, nor am I interested being one. I dealt with a bunch of insane, psychopath before, and frankly, I really don't have high spirit to deal with...whatever this thing is".

_Statics. _

Most of the contestants were training their pokemone in their cabin because it's usually easier to connect with their pokemon, either by interest. one such example is Lindsay, who took Ling Ling to her room.

"Come on, Ling Ling", Lindsay commanded, padding her legs to Ling Ling, "Jump onto my hand. come on".

( "For god sake, I am not a pokemon! Hell, stop acting like I'm a dog!" )

"Hands, hands right here", Lindsay told him, holding out her hand to him, acting like he's a child.

_statics, cuts to Ling Ling, crossing his arms. _

( Hanging out with a purple slut is one thing, but being train by a slut is a whole new level of pure annoyance to me ).

_Statics._

In the next cabin ( which is located between Lindsay and Stocking ), Sanji try to convince his pokemon to have se-I mean, practice and unlocking her ability.

"Say Lopunny, want to begin our training. I'll allow you to go first", Sanji flirt wit his pokemon, who nodded a yes. Sanji thought, "Yes! I didn't think my request would even work. Thank god, it didn't slap me. otherwise, I would have been seen as-" before he could finish, Lopunny start her training by kicking him in the balls; collapsing from her kick, He groan and whimper like a 2 year old girl, "Ow! not expecting it to be this kind of training, but okay".

_Statics, cut to Sanji. _

"Okay, I wasn't crying in pain, I was crying...for...her first success at combat; Yep, that's true. Next, I'm gonna try training her the mastery of cooking; and by doing that, I'm gonna try using my handy skill...Hey! don't judge me! I been through a ton of weird and exaggerated gals!"

_Statics. _

On the deck, near the pool; Starscream walk left and right, like somekind of a military lieutenant.

"Alright then", Starscream said to the Helioptile, who looks scare and nervous, "Listen up, you're going to bring me and my team to victory, understood?! I don't want to see any slacking off! no complaints, no whinning, Nothing! Do you understand?!"

The pokemon shiver to his towering body; a bit frighten of his voice and close contact. Starscream however, doesn't seem to care, "Okay, guess you understood".

_Statics. _

"See Megatron!" Starscream yelled, "I do have a IQ of a leadership! you too selfish to think I'm incompetent to lead the Decepticons. Now watch me train a little, mindless lizard to submit my role of strict and-".

_Statics. _

At the gym, Eva and some other contestants were training their pokemon here because really, gyms is really an obvious good place for training.

"Listen here, you little pig!", Eva told her pokemon, "You are going to help me win this, got it? I don't play games here. So you better follow me every move, Alright?!"

Pignite simply 'tch' and turn away from her, ignoring the order he has given. This of coarse made Eva facepalm herself.

"You know, maybe you should act a bit nice to it", Satoshi suggest, noticing her across.

"Yeah, I'm not the type of person to act nice toward my pet, brown boy", Eva told him.

_Statics. _

"Eva can have her temper issue, sometime", Satoshi confess, "I was just trying to bring some suggestions for her to win, without using anger. Granted, I'm not the smartest guy in the group, but I'm just helping anyone that could totally cause us to lose".

_Statics. _

"Heheh, wow, never expect it to pur all around me", Satoshi comment, witn Litten still petting himself next to Satoshi leg. Although he found some success of gaining a bond with his pokemon, his younger sister was not; in fact, she was a bit scare to look at her pokemon, due to it ominous expression.

"Hey Yuka, having a problem with your pokemon?" Satoshi asked, worry for his sister.

"I am not!" Yuka replied, "I'm just...well..."

_Statics. _

"I never train a pokemon before, nor a animal", Yuka confess, "So this is the first time I ever encounter a animal like this one. I'll be honest, this is not what I expect for a pokemon to be. I thought it was going to be cute like the others, but this one looks...scary".

_Statics. _

Somewhere on the deck, far from the pool; Dawn and her pokemon began to meditate together; since it all about training and connecting, it makes sense for Dawn to teach her pokemon about nature and stuff. While they are training silently and calm, Alastor step in: "Hello my dear, I see your pokemon is training quite well".

"Thanks you, kind sir", Dawn replied, not looking at him, "But I do not have time to speak. I must train with my pokemon about nature and it's gift".

"Yes, I understood that, fully", Alastor sarcastically said, "But I have some dreadful news to tell you that might shock you. Do you know about our team member, Rolf?"

"Why yes, I do. A hard, farmer child who has no spare time, but to stack the live stock and feed the many animals".

"Well, you see", Alastor explain, "I have a feeling that Rolf is not treating mother nature creature very Well".

"Wait, what?" Dawn stop her meditation and look at him, alongside her pokemon.

"Yes, it seem's terribly true", Alastor continue lying, "It's unfortunate you haven't notice it. All those grudge against Beastman; and yet, you have forgotten one person who has treated animals far worst than him".

"Y-you are lying, demon", Dawn told him, "There is no proof of Rolf being cruel and abusive toward our neighboring kinds".

"Oh, it is true", Alastor begin to walk away, "Trust me, sometime farmer people can act very, VERY abusive and uncaring to it's own pets. I have seen it many time during the great depression".

_Statics. _

"One way to ruin Starscream and Aqua plan", Alastor said, "Just by manipulation; Pulling a uno card on them. Very clever of me".

_Statics. _

"I do not believe in that man", Dawn confess, "He has a dark and evil energy all around him. Why else would I trust him? He's just another evil person, among evil folks. I was once a victim of it, too".

_Statics. _

"What were you doing over there?" Stocking asked Alastor, with Gengar chuckling along with him.

"Just adding a few helpful advice to her", He replied, still showing his sarcastic nature of his own words.

"Like what?"

"Oh, you'll see it, soon enough. For now, let us part our own training".

_Statics. _

"Knowing that creep girl, I can presume Alastor say something terrible about pokemon", Stocking guess, "After all, the girl is a total nature freak".

_Statics. _

In the interior pool section, Aqua was training her pokemon about being fake knock out.

"Okay Oshawatt, do as I command and collaspe", Aqua order to Oshawatt, staring at her legs, glittering and at awe. Aqua herself kept repeating to his attention, "Hello? Start collapsing..."

Nothing and silent surrounded them, making Aqua frustrated over her pokemon, "Come on! collaspe! Don't you see I have a battle to sabotage!"

_Statics. _

"My plan is simple", Aqua explain, "I'll let my pokemon get beaten first, which in no turn cause us to loose and after that happen, I'll place the blame on...on...crap, Gotta think who's going to be drop out".

_Statics. _

Ryuko scratch her head, trying to figure out the ability for a Zorua. Since she hasn't grown up and seen pokemon, she was having a difficult time thinking. The pokemon itself glare at her in confusion, waiting for her to speak.

After a long pause, Ryuko finally respond, "So...what's your ability?"

"Really? you do know it can't talk, right?" Senkestu was dumfounded by her respond.

"Uhh, Yeah, I know", Ryuko replied, "Everyone know's that".

"Do you even know how to train a Pokémon like that?"

"Of coarse I know", Ryuko replied, "It no different from what I treat you".

"You treat my like a random tool! and don't compare me as a pokemon!" Senkestu shout at her, offended by her meaning.

"Jeez, Sorry", Ryuko continue, "I'm just saying, training a pokemon isn't going to be that hard. All I have to do is tell it what to do and will do as command".

"Yeah, but here's the issue", Senkestu reminded her, "We have to use these pokemon in a battle challenge. That means, we have to train this pokemon how to fight. Which from what I heard by Chris, we have to know their ability. Otherwise, we lose".

"Good point, but how?" Ryuko asked, "Chris really expect us to know their name of ability? I only know their names and their appearance. I'm not even certain, their harmless or not".

"Well, maybe if you stop whinning and try to act more like a true trainer".

_Statics. _

"Geez, what's with you, today?" Ryuko asked.

"What? You tell me to be a game player", Senkestu replied, "That's what I'm trying to do here".

"Really, that doesn't sound much".

"Hey! I am trying here!"

_Statics. _

Satoshi look over to Yuka, who still hasn't start training with Espurr. The pokemon itself, still stand there and staring at her. Satoshi was worry about her, knowing that her sister isn't much of a trainer.

"Man, guess I should help her", Satoshi thought, with Litten understanding his worry over Yuka. Before he can check on her, he was stop by Lightning, still having his pokemon bitting his head: "Hey bro! what's sha-up?"

"Oh, it just my sister, Yuka", Satoshi stare back at him and look back to Yuka, "She hasn't try training with her pokemon. It's like she scare of it".

"Nah, that's not a problem", Lightning state, flexing his right arm, "The problem is your sister; She needs to pump some muscle".

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is- Ow!" Lightning look at Pancham, who stop bitting him, "Hey! stop that! don't make me use lightning fist" Pancham simply ignore him and continue chewing on him, with Lightning groaning; continue off, "Anyways, you sister need to man up a bit. Act full tough and strong like me".

"But how am I am suppose to do that?" Satoshi asked, "She's too young, and is still traumatize after the event me and her went through in a haunting school".

Lightning advice, "Your her brother. You need to help her in this situation by making her like Lightning! Sha-bam!"

"uhhh...I don't know", Satoshi said, unsure if he should take his advice. Lighting wrap his arm around him, "Listen, if you can't do it. let me try it, Alright?"

"Really?"

"Of coarse, if you do one simple task for me", Lighnting whisper to Satoshi ears and his expression was suprising per said; After that, Satoshi smile and nodded, giving Lightning a advantage on something.

_Statics. _

"Lightning may seem a bit all over to himself", Satoshi confess, "But he does have a point. If me and my sister want to be in the finale, we have to act more tougher; Which is why I'm glad Lightning is helping my sis out".

_Statics. _

"One way to win this sha-challenge is by making some sha-alliance", Lightning was doing pull ups on a pole, "And the first one to be in my alliance is with those weak siblings, sha-bow!" Lightning lose grip by fist posing and fell down.

_Statics. _

While Yuka was still shaking from Espurr, who is emotionless and just standing There, not moving an inch; Lightning came by, with Pancham, looking like it behave: "Sup little girl, the name is Sha-Lightning!" Lighnting poses his arm in the air: "So I see you have a problem here, am I sha-correct?"

"uhhhh, Yea", Yuka quitely replied.

"Don't worry, allow me to help you", Lightning said, "By battling my pokemon".

"Pancham!" The Pokemon raise it's fist.

Yuka wasn't so certain: "I don't know. I haven't use my pokemon at anything that involves battle",

"Not to worry, allow me to Sha-strike first", Lightning turn toward his pokemon and order him, "Pancham! Use your Iron fist!"

instead of using it on Espurr, it punch Lightning in the leg and ran off: "Sha-Ow! My leg! That's it, come here!"

Lightning chases his pokemon, leaving Yuka a bit confuse.

_Statics, cut to Lighting. _

"How'd I know my pokemon ability. It was quite simple; during my abuse-I mean, practice, the panda itself uses somekind of ability on my face. When I was knock out, someone tell me, "It uses Iron Fist", and I was like "Oh Yeah". So yeah, that's how it done. Not sure, who told me that, but whatever. Now Lightning has the advantage".

_Statics, cut to Phantasma. _

"If anyone is wondering, I told him that. I wanna be useful for something".

_statics._

At the gym, Eva and her pokemon were training themselves by the usual punching bag. Both seem very aggressive and serious, showing no swewt, but determination.

Stocking notice an opportunity, and considering both of them have a share agreement on Starscream, she thought, "hmmm, what if me and Alastor introduce a third person to our alliance? It could give us an advantage over our team against Starscream".

"Why not try it", Alastor said, jumping Stocking out his words; Alastor was leaning next to a pillar and cross his arms, grinning alonside Gingar, "Wha-how did-"

"Look, if you want a third person in our alliance", Alastor continue, "Just go ask it. I really don't mind for anyone to join us".

"Are you sure?"

"Do I really look like I even care, hmm?"

Stocking groan, and look away from him, "Fine, I'll go ask her".

_Statics. _

"Me and Alastor know three people would beat out the rest when it comes to sabotage", Stocking said, "That would be me and Alastor would luckily get to the final two by kicking out one of our alliance member".

_Statics._

_"_Hey Eva", Stocking greet. Eva was still punching alongside her pokemon, "How's your training going?"

"Fine, perfect in fact", Eva replied, not looking at her, "My pokemon and I agree on something. and that is we both want to win and be more tougher".

"Okay then...Look, I'm gonna get to the point here", Stocking explain, "I have a proposal to you. Likely as a alliance".

Eva stop what she doing and look at her, "What? you want me to join an alliance with you?"

"Not only me, but also Alastor".

Eva look behind her, seeing Alastor training his pokemon by holding a doll anf Gengar using his lick to crush it. Thinking about, she look back to Stocking, "What're you planning here?"

"Me and Alastor has a plan to get ourselves to the final three", Stocking continue, "That means you, Alastor, and me. All we have to do is screw up one of our member's plan and-"

"Wait, One of our member is planning Something?"

"Yes, and since-"

"Oh that Sha-hack! he and Starscream were planning to vote off one of us", Eva assume, "I knew it! Those greedy, selfish monster!"

"What? no, that not what I meant!" Stocking was grab by Eva, facing her and gripping the collar of her cloth.

"Listen here, goth girl", Eva told her, "I'm not joining any alliance, no one. that includes you, so if you try anything to get in my way, you screw. You hear me? I'm on my own to win".

After Eva let her go, Stocking was left there, stun by her respond. Alastor apporach her, whistling to himself: "Welp, how'd it work, my gal? Was it, amazing? or was it, fabulous?"

"Shut it!" Stocking told him, storm off to train with her pokemon.

_Statics. _

"I knew Starscream and Lightning were planning something up", Eva confess, "They think voting off the most potential threat like me will get them to the final two? yeah, not on my watch. If I have to choose, I would rather be a loner; because in my mind, I don't have to be screw over or be betray like my previous, backstabbing team".

_Statics. _

"Damn it! That idiot! we were so close of getting someone on our side!" Stocking exclaim, slamming both of her hands on the table.

_Statics. _

In the same gym, Lightning was hold his pokemon away from him, gripping it. It began to bark at him and start acting very aggressive to get out of his hand, "Sha-geez! What's your problem, little guy?"

"HEY YOU!" Eva shouted, walking toward him, with Pignite following along with her, "You got some explaining to do!"

"Explaining? what're you sha-talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and Starscream planning to vote off one of us, one by one!" Eva falsely claim.

"Sha-please, how is that true?" Lightning asked, "Beside, I'm kinda busy right now. So how about you run off, little boy".

Eva growl and without any hesitation, order her pokemon to do, "Pignite! Use flamethrower!"

As commanded, Pignite use flamethrower to shoot him in the butt, causing Lightning to shriek, "Sha-aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" and jump up in the ceiling. Crashing up, hanging up there; The Panchim himself wasn't harm, thankfully.

_Statics. _

"First my pokemon, then that boy?!" Lightning remark, "What is up with this sha-day?!" Pancham punch him in the stomach, causing him to collaspe and groan, all while hid pokemon chuckle: "Heheheh, Pancham!"

_Statics. _

"Huh, guess I manage to found out my pokemon ability", Eva remark, quire surprise", Who knew my anger will be useful for something".

_statics._

Outside the gym, Peter was holding two circle hoops for his pokemon to jump through, "Very good. Now then, let's see how you can do it with nine hoops".

"Sup dude, how's your training?" Mikey asked, walking over to him.

"Oh, it been going great", Peter replied, "My pokemon doing splended by jumping through hoops, and another hoops, and another...another four or five more hoops".

Mikey can see his friend wasn't really doing so well with his training, "Uhhhh...okay then. Do you figure out any ability he got?"

"I don't think so", Peter respond, "I always thought it just a regular seal, not having much ability. Though it does seem to produce bubbles, I think. I don't know".

"Maybe you should train him, without the hoops", Mikey suggest, "You know, like tell it to shoot something on the hoops or try making it unlock some kind of cool power ability by hitting at anything. Extend your training, man".

"I see your point, but how am I suppose to do that?" Peter asked, "I have never been a teacher or a trainer before".

"Dude, don't worry", Mikey assure, "Let me try helping you a bit. I was train by a rat, I know what I'm doing".

"What about your pokemon?"

"I already train it", Mikey show his pokemon, using his leafs ability pretty well by attacking a dummy.

"Well, if that's the case", Peter took up his suggestions, "Then you right. I should expand on it, thanks".

"No problem, Dude", Mikey hold out his fist pump, but was instead handshake by Peter; After he left, Mikey was left there, complete confuse.

_Statics. _

"It nice to have some friends around here", Peter confess, "Even if my friend is a talking, green turtle".

_Statics. _

"Splinter always told me, whenever I have a student", Mikey told, "I have to teach him or her about my master training. Discipline. Which isn't going to be that easy. Trust me, I been grounded several time and those punishment are wack".

_Statics. _

"Listen, I need you to beat me", Ryuko pull out her sword to Zorua, "So whatever you had in mind, do it. Not gonna judge on your ability, nor am I going to be super piss about it".

"That's your training advice?" Senkestu asked.

"What? Didn't you said I need to train my pokemon to defend itself", Ryuko state, while the pokemon itself chuckle and transform, "Because that what I'm trying to do here".

"uhhh, Ryuko".

"Sure, I would probably get kill".

"Ryuko".

"Maul".

"Ryuko".

"Chop into pieces".

"Ryuko".

"It not exactly going to be like those, but who knows. Maybe it might-"

"Ryuko!"

"What?"

"Look", After Ryuko look at her pokemon, she was fallen into disablief by another clone of herself. She finally understood what her pokemon can do, now.

_Statics. _

"Okay, that is brilliant", Ryuko comment, "But why do I keep seeing double myself?"

"Maybe it your popularity".

"Pff, please".

_Statics. _

Samey two pokemon were dancing in the rhythm by a music box. The music itself was pretty much a standard pop music, which Samey didn't care. Her more focus was to win for the team.

After they done dancing, Samey clap and said, "Great work you two. You did a amazing job. Now we surely going to win".

Samey pulled out a box of cookie and gave two pieces to each of her pokemon, "Here you go, both of you. Both of you deserve it".

Amy saw what she was doing and groan even more, looking down on her pokemon who is still flopping around.

_Statics, cut to Amy. _

"This is the worst. How am I gonna use it in battle? It's already going to die, sooner or later. If we lose, I'm gonna blame Samey for this and use her two pokemon as slippers".

_Statics. _

Brendan was drawing a sketch to his pokemon, wrapping around and taking a nap, Priestess was training her pokemon by some potion, testing it out for any ability, and Eddy...was having a hard time with his pokemon, who was laying on the ground, refusing to train ( similar to Charizard ). He was somewhere on the deck, near the entrance to the other passages: "Ggggggrrrrrr, this is ridiculous! I can't be seen like this! Kevin is going to make a laughing stock at me because of live TV!"

"Ah, so it seems edboy has trouble of tieing a dodo, linky mini", Rolf comment by, looking amuse from Eddy struggle, "Rolf is quite disappointed by your lack of large meat, edboy".

"Shut it, Rolf!" Eddy told off, holding out his finger, "I didn't see you do anything with your Pokemon?"

"At least Rolf is try'in, unlike a spoil, eggplant like edboy".

Eddy groan, with Rolf walk off to train his pokemon somewhere. Alastor was hiding behind a wall and decided it to be the right time. He came toward him, who was scratching his head and looking at his pokemon. He thought mokcing the edboy would somewhat give him some motivation, but unfortunately, it didn't do swell enough: "Hmmmm, Rolf need a way for you to be a left leaf trigger on a tree".

"My Rolfie boy, how are ya?" Alastor asked.

"Not good enough for the seeds to grow as high of a elegant corn, no doubt", Rolf replied, weirded Alastor, but kept his grin and moving about: "I see; I felt really bad for you because of this challenge".

"Huh?"

"If you need any suggestions, I advice you to hit and yell your pokemon do so", Alastor suggest, with Rolf having no idea of his sinister intention.

"Are your head certain?"

"Of coarse", Before Alastor leaves, he tell him this, turning his heads, crackling, to him, "But don't do it now, wait for the battle. Eddy will surely be suprise".

_Statics, cut to Rolf. _

"Rolf is having oddball quiry on him, but Rolf will take his nickel, tindy advice".

_Statics._

"Oshawott! Oshawott!" Aqua called out, walking through the hallway. Her reason for calling was her pokemon went missing, somewhere. She doesn't know why, all she remember leaving him to train himself in the pool, thinking it could come up somekind of ability, "Dang it, where is he! it better not start jacking off because of my leg! otherwise, I-"

"Looking for this", Ryuko came by, holding Oshawoot with her grip like a teddy bear toy.

Aqua squeel and grab him, "Thanks you! Thanks you! God, You know how worry I was?"

"Uhhh, Yeah, seem's like so", Ryuko replied, pointing at the direction where she found it", I found it eating at the buffet. Luckily, it didn't put up a fight because of his fulled body".

"Great, just what I expected", Aqua sarcastically remark; But before Ryuko can leave, Aqua stop her by asking: "Wait! Why were you at the buffet? isn't it off limits to anyone, until elimination ceremony or if Chris say so?"

Ryuko stop at her track, not facing Aqua. Her simple answer was, "I...saw a few crumbs scatter, leading to the buffet. I was just curious, that all".

After She left, Aqua was left there and suspicious, but didn't think too much of it. She look at her pokemon and said to it: "Next time, Don't ever leave me again! I need you to sabotage the challenge for me, not fooling around, got it?!

_Statics, cut to Aqua. _

"Okay, I may seem harsh, but it's a high stake for me. I can't just act all nice and goodie, I gotta act more strict and add more pressure. Otherwise, That thing is gonna hump my-"

_Statics. _

"Alright contestants, head onto the deck, and line up for me to judge ya", Chris announces, "Reminder, whoever doesn't connect or train their pokemon for battle, they are out of the game".

Amy groan, kicking her pokemon dozen of time: "Come on! I am not gonna be kick out because of Samey stupid Pokemon!"

_Statics. cut to Samey. _

"Do I feel bad for Amy?...Nah, she deserve it".

_Statics. _

Everyone lined up with their pokemon. Some look Fine, while others look terrible. One best example is Armin, wrap around the arm by his pokemon and getting beaten in the face. Chris came to him first, with a clipboard and a pen: "Huh, not suprise to see you get beaten repeatly. Guess you can't anticipate in the battle".

"Ow! ow! ow! ow! can you at least-ow! let him go of-Ow! me? ow!" Armin asked, still being crush by his arms, wrapping around his Head, still being punch.

"Sorry, you on your own", Chris told him, continue on while Armin still getting the beat out of him.

The next one was Lindsay, who being the naive she is, put a clothing on Ling Ling that seem to resemble Tyler a bit.

"Okay then, what does it do?" Chris asked.

"Oh, you gonna like it", Lindsay replied, with Ling Ling pulling out a football and throwing it at Chris face. Though Ling Ling look very dead inside, Lindsay was gleaful and clap for him, "Yay! good job, Ling Ling".

( "I hate this" ) Ling Ling said to himself, with a emotionless look.

"Okay, I was gonna say you need to train your pokemon on their ability, but since he did try to attack me; I'll give it a pass", Chris said, "For now".

"Yes! hear that, we did it!" Lindsay told her 'pokemon'.

_Statics. _

"I knew my training skill is perfect", Lindsay said, "For now on, whenever I'm a teacher, I'll shall be refer as Teacher Lindsay! No wait, Sensei Lindsay! No, that doesn't sound right".

_Statics. _

"Hey Armin! I actaully pass it!" Lindsay came to Armin.

"Wow, that-ow! Great-Ow!"

"Yep, It was totally easy; thanks to my skill", Lindsay said, noticing her friend being pow down, "Uhh, need any help?"

"Yeah! Totally! Ow!"

"Hey there, big guy", Lindsay said to the pokemon, speaking more softy and calm, "Can you let go of him, please?"

Buzzwole, listening to her command, let Armin go who was taking some breath in and out.

"Now apologize to your trainer and never ever do it again, got it?" Lindsay told it, with Buzzwole picking Armin up and brushing him off, before bowing down and leaving.

"Wow, thanks Lindsay", Armin said.

"Your welcome, like I said", Lindsay replied, "I'm great at my training skill".

_Statics. _

"For once, someone actaully save from, instead of berate me of it", Armin was relieved, "Sure, I do feel like she can act a bit too...dumb, but she is very kind and sweet to me. I never thought I would make some friends on this ship".

_Statics. _

The next one was Wendy, who was juggling nine flaming axes, done by her pokemon, Fennekin. This impress Chris a bit, giving a thumb up to her, "Great job, Wendy. Seem like your trainer teach you a few technique".

After she done, her and Fennekin gave a high five to each other.

Up next was Sanji and let just say, he is both arouse and really, really in pain right now. The Lopunny was pulling his arm, while he was pin on the floor by her left leg, "Ow! ow! ow! ow! Hey man! a little help?!"

"Uhhh, you seem quite enjoying it", Chris remark, weirded by his expression that is both anger and happy, "Are you two doing well?"

"Yeah, this is our, ummmm, wrestling training. Yes, I am trying to wrestle her, Ow!"

"Don't seem like it".

"Well I am letting her train me", Sanji point out, "So that has to count something!"

"hmmm, nah, still weird bro, Sorry", Chris shrugged off.

Sanji groan, before getting hit by her leg, "Ow!"

_Statics. _

"First off, I wasn't defeated by her", Sanji defend, "I was just letting her defeat me. It was a training practice, not me enjoying her legs".

_statics. _

"Dude, is that it?" Chris asked Tokoyami, with his pokemon standing on his shoulder, "No trick? no show? Seriously, did you do any training with it?"

_"_we did", Tokoyami respond, "By doing absolute nothing"

_"_Eh, whatever then", Chris continue onto Lightning, who has his pokemon still beating him; couple with bruises and torn off shirt, Lightning was able to grab it by the neck. Chris however was not pleased, "Okay, what happen here?"

"Lightning, Uhh, teach this fool about a few skills", Lightning claim, "Like discipline", Lightning smack his pokemon on the bottom, "Sha-blam!"

"Yea, that not training", Chris told him, "That just animal abuse. So no points for you".

"Sha-what?! You abuse animals too!"

"True, but at least I don't touch them", Chris replied, signing off on his clipboard, "I don't want to get some disease or be seen as a animal abuser directly. next".

"Wait just a mi-" Before Lightning can finish, Pancham stare at him and growl, "Oh Sha-mama".

_Statics. _

"That was unfair!" Lightning claim, having bruises and scratch on him, "Lightning should've gain a point for that; Not that bird boy!"

_Statics. _

Chris began to walk, checking everyone off who's in and who's not. Brendan shows him a drawing of his pokemon; Failed because there's no color on it. Priestess show off her pokemon looking with a different color and having a fire breathing ability; Failed because although it's cool, he didn't see much more cool things out of it. Starscream show off his pokemon zapping him, but it one little zap and hide away from him; Passed because honestly, he just wanna to see his pokemon reaction in battle ( yes, he's really is a psychopath ). Peter show off his Pokémon shooting through some hoops...again, probably because he either forgot or mistook it as more hoops; Of coarse, it failed because Chris wasn't really whole on interested into it. Next was Mikey, failed because it was using some weapons which is against the rules. Eddy who show off his pokemon by shooting at any object ( which was Copperhead, giving him a rusty burn ); passed, because he loves to see it in action.

After checking off everyone, Chris finally announces: "Welp, it seems to me most of you manage to have some bonding and some practice, while others seem to failed. That mean's Ryuko, Aqua, Starscream, Wendy, Tokoyami, Samey, Alastor, Stocking, Eddy, Amy, Dawn, Lindsay, Eva, and Rolf are in the challenge. The rest of you have to watch".

_Statics. _

Mako confess, "Okay, maybe training it how to do some braces making wasn't a great idea".

_Statics. _

"Finally, guess we can get to choose who to fight then, right?" Eva asked.

"Unfortunately, no", Chris replied, holding out a boxs of each characters name, "I'm choosing who by the choice of me, of coarse. But we not going to battle right now. First, we going to do some aiming practice by our guest appearance himself".

Above the left structure deck, at the top was a person zip gliding to their direction. He shouted, "woooooooohhhhooooooooooooo!" Before dropping down and doing a double flip, until finally landing on his feet; getting up for a round of applause, he has brown hair, wears all red and white, and has a long chin.

"Tyler! from our original cast of Total Drama!" Chris annouce, which made Lindsay extremely happy: "eeeeeeee! it really him, my Tyler!"

_Statics. _

"Oh my god! oh my god! I can't believe my boyfriend is here!" Lindsay said, trying to calm herself down, "I didn't really think he would be here, but I guess I was wrong. Man, it sooooooo great to see him again".

_Statics. _

"Sup everyone, hope you all ready for some extreme challeng! oh, and hi Lindsay, my babe", Tyler shouted, Lindsay coming toward him and hugging him. Then they both kiss.

After a while of smooshing, Lindsay finally stop kissing and hugging, "It great to have you here, again".

"Awww, thanks babe", Tyler said, "I didn't really want to stay back and only see you on TV".

"That is so sweet", Lindsay pick up Ling Ling and show it to him, "Look what I got. A pokemon like you".

"Aw, look at that. It's look like a pokemon version of me", Tyler look at Ling Ling; Poking out his finger to pet Ling Ling, the pokemon itself bite his finger, "Ow! My finger!"

Chrs fake cough and told them, "Uhh Hello, I love to see you two go out on live TV, but we have a challenge to do; so Lindsay, would you mind?

"Oh, yes", Lindsay kiss Tyler on the cheek, causing him to blush, "See you later".

_Statics. _

"Oh, so that Tyler", Armin remark, "At first when she mention about him, I thought he might be some kind of...I don't know, a girl".

_Statics. _

"So Chris, what kind of challenge am I invovle in?" Tyler asked, "Am I going to be a trainer? a judge?"

"Nope, you going to be our target practice", Chris replied, rubbing his hands together.

Tyler smirk wore off and he has nervous look, "Heheheheh, What?"

"That right, you heard it"

"pfff, come on, you joking", Tyler try to brush off, but Chris still has his sinister smile, "Tell me he's joking?"

The others, however, shook their head. This bring Tyler great dismay.

_Statics. _

"Well, at least he got to meet Lindsay again", Wendy comment, "Congrats on him...kinda unfortunate I have to burn him".

_Statics. _

"Tyler I would say was one of my least concern when I got here on Total Drama Island", Eva confess, "Sure, I did a little arm wrestle with him; but hey, at least he wasn't a traitor like, Bridgette".

_Statics. _

Tyler stand behind a target shot wall, painted in red and white. He was shaking a bit, sweating a lot more; but even with his fear of getting almost killed, he still can't get his thought off on Lindsay.

Chris came by to talk with him, while the other team wait, "Okay Dude, all you have to do is try dodging without getting hit".

"No biggie", Tyler said, sweating much more loosely, "I use to go through this a lot at playgrounds".

"Okay everyone, here's the next challenge", Chris annouce, "Who ever manage to hit Tyler will be the referee. That means, he or she would be the one to declare a winner".

Everyone was ready, including Lindsay ( not knowing if it was a good idea to make Tyler suffer ).

"Ready...GO!" Chris blow horn, starting the target practice.

Tyler began to dodge every attack from flames, bubbles, and some other stuff. He quickly jump, move, and bow down from all these attack.

Starscream was still having a hard time at his Pokemon. His pokemon try to zap him, but misses at every shot: "Aim it right! Aim it right! AIM IT RIGHT!"

Amy look down at his pokemo; again, still flopping anf failing her expectation: "Ugh, I am totally going to lose at this rate".

At this rate, some of them don't show any mercy, except a few. One of which is Lindsay, who is try to not hurt him in anyway.

Fortunalty and unfortunately, Lindsay still doesn't know how to use her pokemon, "Uhhhhh...What am I suppose to do again?"

Ling Ling facepalm.

"Ha! I manage to dodge every attack without a scratch. I'm the best!", Tyler confident soon became his downfall, when one of the pokemon, Pignite ( own by Eva ) shot flames to Tyler face, causing him to collapse: "arrrrrggghhhhh, my face!"

"Tyler is down! which means, Eva is the referee!" Chris annouce, causing all of them to groan, except Eva.

_Statics, cut to Eva, looking very disappointed._

"Okay, I was a bit disappointed I wasn't going to use my pokemon for a battle. But hey, at least it gives me an opportunity to see my enemies being torment".

_Statics. _

"Okay team, it time for the biggest and brutal pokemon brawl in century!" Chris pull out a button, opening up a platform from a pool. It was white and clean, with the logo of Chris Mclean face in the center. Everyone was at awe: "Welcome to the first pokemon challenge my cruise!"

_Statics. _

"how is that possible?" Ryuko was baffle, "There have to be somekind of huge hole that open up anything. In fact, how huge is this ship?"

_Statics. _

"Here's the deal", Chris explain, "One from each team has to battle their pokemon out...to the death!"

Everyone gasp, until Chris phone rang and he begin to answer it, "Hello?...what's that? Can't have any pokemon die on TV?...Okay then".

After finish calling, Chris reveal a new change, "Alright then, change in rules. Since the producers are too afraid to allow live pokemon death, we decided not to allow any of them to be kill brutally".

Everyone sigh in relief, not wanting their innocent pokemon to be killed: "But we do allow the contestants themselves to get harm, so nothing is lost".

Everyone groan. Chris continue on explaining this week challenge, "Anyways, back to what I'm saying; One of you from each team will battle each other by using your pokemon. Who ever pokemon left standing will gain your team a point. One team with the most point will recieve a free coupon at Chris very own grocery store, complete with some new deals and coupons".

"You own a grocery store?" Mako asked, confrounded by an idea of a TV host having his own store.

"Hey, have to expand my likeness somehow", Chris replied, "Now then, I'll will choose who will battle who. So the first two people from different team will be, Wendy and Starscream!"

_Statics. _

"Sweet! Let's see how I beat a robot in his very own first pokemon challenge", Wendy said, feeling really confident of winning.

_Statics. _

"Pathetic, She really think a fire could outmatch a electric lizard?", Starscream remark, smirking himself, "Who does she think she is?"

_Statics._

"Trainers, please step in the ring", Starscream and Wendy were on the ring, separated far from another and both being from different side, allowing their team to watch, "Remember, I want a clean fight. Scratch that, do whatever you want, without killing them. Okay? Good! let the battle begin!"

Eva whistle blow to begin the first pokemon battle.

"Quick! Quick Attack!" Starscream told Helioptile, who was still shy and unable to move; Covering his ears like shields, "What are you doing! Quick Attack! Quick Attack!"

"What's seem to be the problem, here?" Chris asked through the loud speaker.

"Nothing, he's just a little nervous, that's all", Starscream assure, trying desperatly to order his pokemon around, "Come on! We have been training this! Now go!"

Wendy and Fennekin both found it funny and confuse; With Wendy, feeling a bit sorry for Helioptile, "Man, this is both pathetic and sad".

"Fennekin", Fennekin agree, nodding.

"Grrrrrrr", Starscream groan, with Helioptile running back at him and hugging his leg; also hiding away.

"Welp, that was pretty weak... and sad", Chris remark, turning to glare at Eva, "What'd you think, Eva?"

"Welp, since that pokemon literally chicken out", Eva declare, "I Hate to say it, Wendy is the winner".

"You hear that right, folks! Screaming Sponge gain one point!"

The Screaming Sponge cheer, with their one point being shown on a wide screen, connected to the platform, showing both teams amount of points.

_Statics. _

"Gggggrrrr! This is all your fault! If you could have did what I said, I wouldn't act so harsh on you! you...you!" Starscream was going to insult his pokemon, but Helioptile gave a tearing eye to him; This made Starscream unable to bash him and felt a bit tearsome, too, "Awww, I can't stay mad at you".

_Statics. _

"Next up we have Alastor vs Samey!" Chris call out, "Step on out with your Pokemon!"

"Okay, we got this", Samey told her pokemon, both giving a wink and thumb up. Amy just roll her eyes and said, "Hey Samey, Make sure not to screw this up, okay?"

Plulse came up to Amy and kick her leg, before coming back to Samey with a shuckle, "Ow! You little runt!"

_Statics. _

"Can you give me the recording of that scene?" Samey asked the cameraman, "I want to play this, everyday on my birthday".

_statics. _

Both of them came fourth; Alastor was giving out a smile to scare her, but Samey and her two pokemon shown no fear against him.

"Ready, set...begin!" Chris blow the horn, with Alastor striking first: "Shadow Punch!"

Gengar did as command and charge to them, with it fist foming a punch.

Samey quickly called out: "Dodge the attack! split up!"

They did as command and avoided it, both seperated and sliding back until stop by their fist. While Gengar stop, and look both way, Samey immediately shouted: "Now then, Plusle use your shock attack!"

Plusle charge itself and immediately shot a electrical thunder at it, but Gengar itself predicted the attack and jump, hitting Minun instead. Fortunatly, it manage to abosrb it's volt and after Gengar landed, Amy immenditly called out: "Now then! Minun, use the thunder bolt!"

As commanded, it did, zapping Gengar and causing it to be shock into dust, collasping on the floor. Everyone from the Screaming Sponge cheer on for her ( except Aqua and Amy ), while she is having the advantage at this.

"Way to go, Samey!" Wendy cheer on.

"Yeah, your the best!" Mako compliment, which annoyed Amy, telling him: "Ugh, it just a battle".

Samey turn to face Alastor: "Ha, seem's like your pokemon is down".

Alastor chuckle: "Not quite".

"huh?"

However, without knowing it, this was all a false stunt and Gengar got up, uses his focus blast on each of them; Plulse and Minun were both struck and collaspe, giving Samey a shock look. Eva check on over there, while Gengar dances at his victory: "Alastor has won this battle. One point for the Shrimp Raiders".

"Ha! Knew Amy would fail on us", Amy said, cross arm and smiling, while the other team groan.

_Statics, cut to Amy. _

"Even if I am going to failed, at least I have something to remember such as Samey failure".

_Statics. _

Samey got off the platform and walk toward her team, looking gloomy after the battle: "Sorry guys, guess my over confident took a hold of me".

"Hey, cheer up", Ryuko said, "It's not your fault we lost the game, yet".

"Uhhh, yes it is", Amy added, "God, I can't believe your short term brain didn't predicted that. Seriously, if I have my own better Pokemon, I could literally ace this".

"Speaking of you", Chris pop up behind Amy, scarying her, "It's Amy vs Stocking!"

_Statics, cut to Stocking. _

_"_This is easy, all I have to do is beat a fish. How hard could this be?"

_Statics, cut to Wendy. _

"I have some conflicted feelings about this. On one hand, we might Loise; but on the other hand..."

_Statics._

Stocking and Amy were both on a platform, waiting for Chris to announce. Stocking Purrloin has it paw out and ready to scratch anyone, but for Amy, she start begging herself to win this: "Come on, faith. Please let me win. I promise to act, somewhat, nicer to Samey...for one day...no wait, just half an hour".

"Ready...go!" Chris blow horn to start the battle.

"Okay Magikarp, I'm gonna say it again", Amy was now frustrated, and then shouted; with Magikarp still flopping around, "Go out there and start doing, I don't know, slap it to death!"

There was complete silent, everyone was still watching over to Amy frustration, including Stocking who has no idea what to do.

"Well, do it! Stop flopping around!" Amy yelled and groan.

"Hey Chris, why'd you allow her to compete in this battle?" Copperhead asked toward Chris, grinning under his teeth.

"Eh, I love to see someone suffer".

"Grrrrrr! That's it!" Amy approach her pokemon, then start stomping it and kicking it; everyone was disguest by her action, including some that don't even care for their pokemon lives.

"Holy crap", Stocking comment, with Purrloin n complete stun by her action.

"Dude, maybe you should call this off", Wendy suggest to Chris, who doesn't seem worry, "She's literally abusing a helpless Pokemon".

"I cannot look", Dawn raise her arm and shield it from the sight, doing the exact same thing to her pokemon, "Do not look as well, my friend".

Back to Amy, "Ugh, this is why you are a complete useless trash! Now I'm gonna lose and it's all ya fault!"

Then, something a miracle just happened. The pokemon itself, Magikarp, evolve. Confuse and suprise, Amy step off from it and bringing some shock to everyone, it goes from a fish flopping around to a huge, scale pokemon known as, Gyarado. it roar and look down on Amy, who was horrified.

"Woah, did not expect that to happen", Chris said.

"uhhhhh, Hey, buddy", Amy was dripping some sweats and making up a fake smile, "Uhhh, sorry about kicking you and stomping you and-"

She was then swallow by Gyarado, causing her to scream and only be seen by her legs, swinging everywhere to get out. Chris pulled out his walkie talkie, "Yeah, bring tasers. LOTS OF THEM!"

_Statics, cut to Amy shaking and having tons of spits everywhere. _

"It was...so...dark and disguesting".

_Statics. _

After the pokemon was gone, leaving Amy shaking on the floor, Chris then announces, "So since that is outta the way, I guess now Stocking is declare winner, which means the Shrimp Raiders gain a point".

Stocking huffed, "I didn't have a chance to use my pokemon".

"Dude, I can feel ya", Wendy agree.

"Alright then", Chris resume, "The next battle will be Aqua vs Dawn!"

"Yes!" Aqua turn toward Oshawott and whipser to him, "Okay, listen up. I need you to collaspe on the ground and fake it as possible. I need to lose this, Okay?"

"Oshawott, Oshawott, Oshawott!" The pokemon exclaim, holding something in because of it anxiety expression. Confuse, she then realize, "Oh, you need to go do your thing, right?"

It nodded, and then she replied, "Okay, Fine. Just be right back, before we can start".

Oshawott walk off away from seeing her and behind a structure, where it reveals to be Zorua in her shapeshifting form. Ryuko came by and asked, "Well, got everything?"

Zorua pulled out a hidden recorder and gave to her, "Good, now let's hear what she has to say".

"Ahem?" The Oshawott stood there, awaiting for his payment, since he made a deal to switch places.

"oh, totally forgot", Ryuko pulled out some photo shoots and gave it to Oshawoot, who chuckle and ran straight back to Aqua.

_Statics, cut to Ryuko. _

"If anyone is wondering what those photos were and where did I got em? Let just say, I borrow it from some greedy kid, who loves jawbreakers".

Statics.

Aqua and Dawn were on the platform; Aqua cross her arm and laugh a bit, while Dawn just stand there and waited.

"Okay, everyone is-" Before Chris can finish, Dawn step down, "Wait! I have an announcement! I refuse to use these harmless creature in battle!"

The Shrimp Raider gasp, with Chris adding, "Uhhhh, kid, this is a battle, not a enviromental message, here".

"No, I am not going to participate in this battle", Dawn said, "I'm sorry".

"Uhhhh Dawn, maybe you could rethink about it", Aqua suggest, trying to work her plan out.

"I told ya, I am not going to particiapte, nor use my pokemon in battle, and thats final!"

"Are you sure about this?" Chris asked, "Your team will lose a point and give the other team an advantage".

"If that's the case, then I'm willing to take".

"Fine then, this means the Screaming Sponge gain another point", Chris announces, with Dawn picking up Shaymin and walk off the platform, leaving Aqua dumbfounded: "Wait! you can't just quit! we still...come on...grrrrrrr!"

_Statics, cut to Aqua groaning and gripping her head. _

"I was soooooo closed. Now Starscream is going to be mad at me! Let's hope the next round make us lose".

_Statics. _

"I'm sorry Everyone, it was the only way", Dawn explain, giving them a stern look at her, except for a few.

Beastman growl and pointed his finger at her, "If I have been invovle, I would've shown no mercy, unlike you".

Dawn stick her tongue out at him, which made him growl even more.

"Okay, after that lame round, let's hope we see more violent and action in the next one", Chris was beginning to be very irriated at this point, seeing only one true pokemon battle, "Next up we have Rolf vs Eddy!"

"Yes! some payback time!" Eddy shouted, confuse by his team. Wendy asked, "What do you mean by payback?"

"Oh, Rolf owe back some big time after being humiliated by him", Eddy replied, "And now that I am going to battle with Rolf, no one is going to make fun of me!"

_Statics, cut to Ryuko. _

"Wait, they both have a history together? where? There was literally no interaction between them on this cruise, beside at new york".

_Statics. _

"I have to keep my anger a bit until the time come", Eddy explain, "That's why I'm so excited because now I can best him on live TV! No one is going to make fun of me! especially you Kevin!"

_Statics._

Eddy and Rolf step on the platform with their pokemon. Eddy grin, chuckling himself like somekind of cowboy. Rolf on the other hand, was scratching his head; not knowing which word would be useful for his pokemon.

"Ready...begin!" Chris blow the horn, starting the battle. Eddy the begin his first strike, "Okay Genesect, use...uhhhh...use your laser canon thingy".

as order, Genesect use it to aim and shoot it at Mudbray, standing there and waiting to give out order. Rolf then told it, "Quickly! use...ummm, a squeesh moccha?"

The shot strike his pokemon, leaving with some burns mark. Rolf freak out and quickly said, "Rolf must say something like...uhhh, milk the liner!"

The pokemon was again strike down, confuse by his usuage of words. Rolf gripI down his head, while Eddy jump up and down, cheering on his pokemon, expecting to see it taking Order, "Yea! wooohhoooooo! go for it, Genesect! Go for it!"

"Eeeeeee! Rolf must of think of something!" Rolf think and remember Alastor advice, "Of coarse!"

Rolf approach to his pokemon and kick it, just like what Amy did earlier, "Move! Filthy, noises, mule! Rolf must called out for you to use...uhhhh, beaten!"

While Rolf start abusing his pokemon, the Genesect stop and was halted by another trainer beating it. Dawn was horrified; not only that, but Alastor was right all along. She gasp and said to herself, "So Alastor was right! Rolf is a animal abuser".

_Statics, cuts to Dawn. _

"Oh mother nature, forgive me for my terrible, terrible mistake. I will found a way to make things right, even for the cost of my team".

_Statics. _

"You! stop that! I will not allow you to harm it any further!" Dawn called, approaching him.

"Wha? What does this white, glossy flower is talking about?" Rolf paused and look at her, confused.

"I'm talking about you harming that innocent creature for no reason".

"Rolf is not harming. Rolf is merely-" Suddenly, Rolf was attack by Dawn, who jump straight onto him and begin beating the living lights out of him, similar to a vicious animal. This left Eddy complete stunned by this situation; He wasn't sure what to do: "Uhhhh...should I presume attacking or...?"

Everyone was standing there, having no idea what to do, but Alastor was laughing his legs off, getting Stocking attention, "What're you laughing about? Is this your plan?"

"Of coarse, dearly", Alastor replied, looking at her eye, "Isn't it wonderfully obvious".

"You filthy animal abuser!" Dawn screaming, hitting every blow at him.

Before things can escalate, Chris blow his horn again to stop the fight: "Okay then, Enough!"

Everyone pauses, listening to Chris, who seems very irritated: "I really thought this challenge would be interesting, but instead it just constant fighting and nothing else. Heck, I don't even see any cool pokemon battles. Most of it is just you guys chicken out or are animal abusers. So instead continueing this any further, we gotta cut this short. The Screaming Sponge wins! Again!"

Everyone gasp, but the Screaming Sponge cheer and celebrate their victory, while the Shrimp Raiders groan, some throwing some anger. and some like Lindsay, was a bit disappointed, "Aww man, and I hadn't use you yet, Ling Ling. At least I met Tyler".

( "At least I don't have to die by a furry" ).

"Wait a second, what did you refer him as?" Chris asked, walking to her.

"uhhhh, Tyler?"

"No, I meant the other name".

"ummmmm...oh, it is Tyler?"

"Ling Ling! It's Ling Ling!" Armin spill it out.

"Oh, that's his name".

"Strange, we don't have a pokemon name like that", Chris then stare at one of the interns with braces and a pony tail, "It's like someone mistook it as a pokemon".

The braces girl walk away and whistle off, trying to pretend not being the one to mistook it as a pokemon.

Ling Ling sigh in relieved, still being hold by Lindsay, ( "Finally some notice" ).

"In fact, kinda think of it", Chris thought, "Didn't one of my interns warn me about them stealing a pokemon by a-"

The suddenly, out of nowhere, a pokemon jump out of the sea and landed on the deck. This pokemon, however, is a Zoroack, looking all wet and menacing. It roar and start moving toward them, looking for someone.

"That", Chris finish, "RUN!"

Everyone ran all over the place, screaming and panicking; but it was soon cut short, with Ryuko pokemon, Zorua jumping out of her grip and called out, "Meema!"

The Zoroark shove Armin away and came to it's child, hugging it.

Confuse and dumbfounded, Ryuko shouted, "What the! It can talk?!"

"Huh, never actually thought it could", Chris comment.

"Aww, this is so sweet", Dawn remark, but then resume her hatred toward Rolf, "But not you! You...you...ggggrrr".

"What does Rolf do to deserve this?"

_Statics, cut to Eddy celebrating and raising his hand to the air. _

"Wooohooo! Yes! I actaully won! I can't believe this! Sure, it doesn't count as one because obvious, I didn't finish him buuuut...it still count. I already beaten it, twice, so it counts!"

_Statics, cut to Aqua, looking disappointed and outrageous. _

"This is just great! I feel like someone is sabotaging our scheme! It have to be a that...that...of coarse, it's my own team! But who?"

_Statics, cut to Lindsay kissing Tyler and both making out. Then, it cuts to statics again. _

In one of the cabin, Amy was shivering and was cover by a towel, still looking horrified as possible; Feeling bad for her sister, Samey try to comfort her, "Hey Amy. Look, I'm really sorry your Pokémon treated you-"

"Shut it, just shut it! If I have yours Pokemon, we could've won".

"but we did won"

"No, we didn't!" Amy groan, "Ugh, I'm gonna go take a shower".

Amy came out the cabin and push by Tokoyami, telling him, "Hey! Watch it! Birdboy!"

Samey came out to check, and notice Tokoyami, apologizing, "Sorry about my sis; She is having a rough day".

"I can see that".

"Oh, and sorry you didn't get to use your Pokémon in battle", Samey added.

"It's fine", Tokoyami replied, "Listening, I don't mean to judge your whole...history with her, but is it necessary to keep caring for her? She still going to treat you like trash".

"I have to", Samey said, "I have to make it up for her back in season six. If not, then my parents would hate me more, and I have to be kick out because of me. Heck, I even keep refering myself as Samey just so she can forgive me".

Tokoyami can see her stress, having been tired of dealing with her sister; Samey simply sigh, "Welp, there's no hope. Guess I'm going back to my room and set up her clothing that is completely clean".

Before Samey can head back, Tokoyami gave her an advice, "Listening, I can see you having some struggle with her. Just try to ignore it or focus more about yourself, instead of her".

"but how? Everyone keep telling me to act more independent, but it always backfire".

"Then try being something more different from your sister", Tokoyami then leaves, before giving out one more advice, "She doesn't care about you, so why even bother caring about her".

_Statics, cut to Samey. _

"Maybe he's right. Maybe I should be something...different".

_Statics. _

At the elimation ceremony, everyone was seated in the same table, with Chris on stage and holding a tray of Shrimp cocktails: "Welp, this is possibly one of the most lamest and potential ruin challenge I have ever seen. There was no explosion, no messed up, not even a little of bone crushing. The only one was I entertain was by Samey vs Alastor and maybe Amy upcoming. But everything else, sucks; So when I called your name, please get your cocktail...Eva".

"Satoshi".

"Yuka".

"Beastman".

"Starscream".

"Lightning".

"Stocking".

"Alastor".

"Lindsay".

"Sanji".

"And Armin", This leaves Rolf and Dawn. Rolf was worry and nervous, while Amy look very emotionless, "Now then, there is only one cocktail left. Rolf, you here because you didn't use the right word of a attack and abuse your Pokémon for no reason. Dawn, you here because you chicken out".

"It was a greater sacrifice", Dawn argue.

"Whatever, the final cocktail goes to..." Chris decided to make things quicker and finally said, "Dawn!"

"What?!" Rolf was baffle, with Dawn walking on stage to get her cocktail, "Rolf does not understand?"

Alsstor was laughing in the background, with Chris continuing, "Sorry Dude, your out. Finished".

_Statics, cut to Alastor. _

"Rolf has great potential of being the strongest member. I was thinking of voting off Dawn, but I want to save her for later. For now, the son of a shepard is out".

_Statics. _

Outside on the deck, Rolf was on a lifeboat; While Copperhead was ready to pull the lever, Chris asked to Rolf, "So any last words? or any words that would remotely make some sense?"

"Yes, Rolf would immediately appearicate if you-" Before Rolf can finish, he was drop into the portal, screaming, "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"We are totally going to miss him...not", Chris then look at the camera, "With one farm boy down, who will be next to be drop off? Found out now on Total Drama Cruise!"

Meanwhile, at the cabin room. 

Ryuko was knocking on the door of Wendy, who answer it, "What is it? Ryuko, what'd you-"

"Listen Wendy", Ryuko hiding recorder behind her and showing it to her, "I don't want you to seem angry, but I got a recording of Aqua suspicious secret".

"Wait, you were-?"

"Yeah, Yeah, I know, Spying on someone is shady, but listen; This is a recording audio from Aqua. I want you to hear this, before you go to sleep. Do not tell this to anyone, nor let anyone hear it, including Aqua, got it?"

"Uhh, yea?"

"Good, after you hear it, meet me at the cafeteria", Ryuko told her, going back to her cabin. With every secret still beng hidden, one will soon be reveal by Wendy, looking down at the given recorder.

**And that was it; man, it was freaking longer than what I expected. Sorry this was tookint so long, I was busy of doing something. And sorry this seem like a short chapter or so. I really want to expand it, but unfortunately, I have some other stuff to do, so sorry I was unable to expand all this. But anyways, it seems like everything is happening in this chapter. Starscream and Aqua alliance are soon going to be revea, Lightning is forming his own alliance, Eva is now viewing everyone as enemies, Ryuko has now found out about Aqua sinister plans, and oh boy, there seem to be a bromance coming between Peter and Mikey. **

**Anyways, I hope everyone enjoy it. If there's a problem In this chapter, I might re-edit it sooner or later. Anyways, leave a review on what you think and the next chapter will be about fishing and cooking, starring a guest appearance from a old total drama veteran. I'll see ya sooner or later.**


	17. Chapter 17 don't expect any fish pun

"Last time on Total Drama Cruise", Chris recap, "Last challenge was about a pokemon challenge to the death...well, it could've been that, if it haven't been the producers complaints about it. After one day of staying here, Alastor has already set up his sabotaging plan by screwing up two member in his team, Dawn and Rolf. Meanwhile, Ryuko has set up a trick to Aqua, to give up a secret plan that she was planning between her and Starscream. In the battle, everything was somewhat doing great until Dawn attack Rolf for animal abuse. At the end, obviously, the Screaming Sponge win and the loser was non other than Rolf. Who will be the next loser to be gone? and what challenge could this be to make things more interesting than the last disappointing challenge? Found out now on Total Drama Cruise!"

( opening intro start and end ).

On a pleasent day, on a island similar from the previous season. Two cabins sat, waiting for when the morning will come up. A young child name, Dororo, step out and stretch her arms a bit, while yawning. After that little rest, she look up in the sky and notice something...coming toward their cabin, "What the hell is tha-"

Too late for her to comprehend that object, a huge, pile of garbage hit straight in the one of the cabins, causing severe damage from the impact, leaving it in terrible, broken shape. Everyone scream, and Dio shouted, "WHO DARE INTERRUPT MY REST!"

Back at the cruise liner. 

Chris and Copperhead were on top of a platform, laughing off, after testing their new garbage cannon, which can shoot through any universes, setting the target on Memeking world.

"Do it again! Do it again!" Chris requested, with Copperhead setting the switch to Masterkat world.

Meanwhile, Aqua was enjoying herself, lying on a bench chair and wearing her typical swimsuit. She was a little surprise from the previous challenge, but it didn't bother her too much, though. While she was enjoying herself, Starscream came to her, crossing his arms together and looking down on her. Confuse, she asked, "Umm, is there a problem? or are you just trying to ruin my tan?"

"Yes, there is", Starscream replied, open widen his arm, "What happen?!"

Aqua groan and said, "Look, one of your teammates refuse to battle me, Okay. There wasn't really what I can do at that point, so I just play along and let whatever happen next".

"You let it happen?!"

"No, I just simply..." Aqua coming up of a valid point was no easy task for her, shrugging it off like saying, "Whatever, It's not even important".

Starscream groan from her uncaring attuide, "Listen, we had a deal that each of us would lose for another to get ourselves to the finale. Are you trying to broke that deal?"

"No, I'm trying to not make ourselves look suspicious", Aqua argue, "Ryuko already looking too deep on us, so I'm trying to not do anything that could attract her attention to us. Besides, it's just one slip up. I'll sabatoge the next challenge, don't worry about it".

"I hope you do. Otherwise, our little alliance is over", Starscream left the scene, leaving Aqua to ponder her thoughts.

_Statics. _

"I don't know what his big deal is?" Aqua complain, "It just one mistake. Plus, he should blame himself for allowing her to quite and do nothing about it. No threats, no reason, no...nothing!"

_Statics. _

"Shaboom! Shabam! ShaShaw!" Lighnting was doing some lift ups with dumbells; At the same, he was also standing top on Yuka, who was doing some push up. They were both in the gym and Lightning thought the best way to win all the challenge, is by making his alliance much stronger. Not stronger than him, but strong enough to beat everything. While Lighnting was kissing his biceps, Satoshi was there watching; He was a bit concern, but knew that Lightning was doing his best for him and his sister.

"Keep going, little girl", Lightning tell her, flexing his one arm our, "Lighnting can feel the burn right now. Shabam!"

Yuka herself was looking tired and sweating, but she kept going forward. Satoshi seem worry and asked, "Uhhh, Lightning-"

"It's Sha-Lightning!"

"Yeah. Anyways, are you sure this is a good idea to put this much pressure on my sister?"

"Of coarse it is, weako", Lightning claim, "I'm doing this to make your sister more powerful and stronger, like you promise".

"Okay then", Satoshi turn his attention to his sister, "You'll be Alright, sis! Just keep doing what he said. I promise this would help us!"

"I hope...your right", Yuka said.

_Statics, cut to Lightning. _

"If Jo was here, my competition would've become much harder; but since she's not here, Lightning is going through the top! Shabam!"

_Statics. _

Across them, seated on one of the bench was a angry looking Eva, lifting one dumbbell; Aggressively, mind you. Lightning and Satoshi took notice. Ever since that day with her, Lightning was still confuse on why he ( yes, he still think Eva is a guy like Jo ) was a jerk to him.

"Does he always look Sha-angry?" Lightning asked, glaring at Satoshi.

"Uhhh, Yeah, but not this much", Satoshi replied, "Usually, she would just give me a stern look, not a aggressive and fearsome one".

"Pfff, he's probably upset that my pokemon is much more stronger than his", Lightning was then struck at his head by Eva dumbbdell, making her storm off; Huffed and growling.

_Statics, cut to Satoshi. _

"Alright, seeing that two of our member aren't working so well, maybe I could try asking her some question about her anger issue. After all, she hasn't act this angry toward him, when he first arrive. Maybe there was something triggering her in the first place".

_Statics, cut to Eva._

"I'm watching them, and I can see he's already starting up his own alliance. Lucky for me, I don't need someone to pull me back. I'm already shape enough to win this season. And If anyone think I'm bluffing, think again".

Eva lift the chair and table, "I'm still buff as ever. Better watch out you losers".

_Statics._

At the cafeteria, Ryuko sat in the team table and waited for Wendy to meet her here. She told her about a recording that caught Aqua suspicious action. She is waiting for Wendy, to see if she actaully believe it and discuss their plan. While waiting, she is sitted with Mako, playing around with spoons and folk, since she got nothing to do, bored out of her mind.

"So Ryuko, want to answer why you been waiting here so long?" Mako asked, looking at her; Ryuko didn't pay her attention and look around.

Ryuko sigh, "Me and Wendy need to discuss on this matter".

"Like what?"

"It's best if Wendy come here to explain it", Right on cue, Wendy arrive and sat next to her, looking quite tired and possbily a little...anger. Ryuko asked, "So what'd you think?"

Wendy remain silent; She hit herself on the head and collapse herself on the table like what a student would do in class, if they got bored.

"Is she tired? Did she sleep late?" Mako wonder, looking at her. Ryuko herself was a bit concern for her.

Then after some groaning, her head finally peak open and mutter, "God, I'm such a idiot", Placing the hand on her forehead, she then stare back at Ryuko, "Sorry I didn't listen to you, earlier".

"You really believe it?" Ryuko asked.

"Of coarse, Dude", Wendy replied, "I mean, I'm not that dumb to think the recording is fake. Not to mention, I doubt you would've fake it, anyways".

"So guess I was right, huh?"

"Yeah, guess so", Wendy said, "You know, for a team leader like me; I Can't believe I didn't catch on this before hand".

"Hey, don't blame yourself for it", Ryuko assure, "I can understand why you haven't caught on it, what with all the competition and such stressing you out".

"So what'd you two talking about, anyways?" Mako asked, glancing at them, "It seems very important".

"I may have reveal a little secret from Aqua, about her true intentions", Ryuko replied and look right back at Wendy, "So any idea what should we do with her? Tell the whole team of Aqua scumy plans".

After another long silence, Wendy thinking about it; She look right back at Ryuko, being serious and replying: "We aren't going to tell anyone".

This surprises Ryuko a bit, "W-what?"

"yea, you heard me", Wendy repeat, "We aren't going to tell anyone about this".

Baffled, Ryuko asked, "But why?"

"Yeah, I mean Ryuko caught someone sabotaging us", Mako mention, "So what's the big deal?"

"Look, if we tell everyone about this, this will not only make our team more dysfunctional", Wendy explain, "And also, it could put us in a terrible situation. With everyone knowing her true intention, we cannot use her in any situation, which mean we will lose at every challenge. I seen Total Drama a lot and I knew very well, voting off someone with some usefulness would cause us to lose. Just look at Eva elimation, Noah elimation, or even Lightning elimination. After their gone, everything became downhill from there".

"What're you saying?"

"What I'm trying to say is Ryuko", Wendy replied, "It's too risky to vote her off...yet".

Ryuko was quite outrage by her repsond. She was expecting some satisfying outcome, but instead it turn into more of a complicated matter, "So wait?! We just going to let her go?! She's going to literally continue on her sabotage and you gonna allow it?!"

"I'm not saying we should let her off the hook. I have an idea".

_Statics, cut to Wendy. _

"So since Aqua has already fail her first turn; and knowing how a little selfish she can be, I might try to at least tinkle her plan's a bit".

_Statics. _

"So what's the plan, Captain?" Mako asked, winking to Wendy, who explain, "Well, it's quite simple. First-"

"CONTESTANTS! MEET ME ON DECK, LADDIES; AND MAKE SURE TO WEAR SOME FISH PROOF SHORTS AND GEARS!" Chris interrupt through the loud speaker.

"We'll resume this conversation later", Wendy told them, storming off to their challenge.

_Statics, cut to Ryuko. _

"Hope Wendy got a plan. Otherwise, Aqua might make her move; That is why I'll be watching her in every way".

_Statics. _

on deck. 

everyone was in their team. Eddy, being pervy as he is, try to wrap his arm around wih Amy, not really caring if she call him names. Though, it did not end well, with him being notice and punch in the face.

Chris finally came in the scene. He was wearing a yellow coat and hat, wearing black boots, and holding two fishing rod; "Greetings! lackys! I hope everyone is wearing their speical trousers today because you going to need one".

Ryuko chuckle, "What's with your outfit?"

"This is what normally fishermen would wear because today challenge is-"

"Oh no, you can't", Dawn was becoming more nervous by what Chris was thinking.

Chris widen his grin and said, "Yep, today challenge is going to be fishing season!"

"Yay! I love fishing!" Lindsay clap, stopping to realize, "Wait? What's fishing?"

Armin sigh and told her, "It a type of skill to catch fish. Don't you ever gone to any lakes before and saw someone fishing?"

"Oh, that's supposed to be fishing? I thought it was about riding with the fish like back at my old summer home".

Armin groan a lot more. Sure. she is his friend, but to be honest, he kinda found her less intelligence to be a bit sad and pretty annoying.

_Statics, cut to Armin. _

"I'm really wondering if her parents ever try anything to teach her about life. Like seriously, she doesn't even know what's the difference between fishing and surfing? I only know about surfing because Lindsay kept babbling on about it".

_Statics. _

Chris continue explaining: "In this challenge, you guys will catch some certain aquatic creature for a cooking challenge. First person to get their aquatic mammals will have a advantage in the next round".

"Uhh, question, what kind of aquatic creatures are we catching?" Sanji asked.

"Good question", Copperhead came, holding two paper noted with written words on it. Copperhead gave two of these to Ryuko and Alastor, "You'll be catching some certain creatures in this area. Some dangerous and some...more dangerous".

The Screaming Sponge got a giant squid to catch. The Shrimp Raiders on the other hand, receive a eel to catch; Not two, not three, but thirty eels. Some of them were a bit nervous and doubtful, while others were a bit excited, except Dawn who was horrfied at this challenge. She gasp and Beastman, being the cruel beast he his, taunt her: "What's wrong, not much of a aquatic lover?"

"Shut it, you fowl beast!" Dawn told her, making him chuckle.

_Statics, cut to Dawn. _

"I hope not to be invovle in a certain challenge like this. First the pokemon challenge and now a challenge, where I have to catch and use their lifeless body for the next challenge?! This is wrong in every terms! What will my parents say about me?!"

_Statics, cut to Beastman, legs out on the table and arm cross behind him. _

"I seem to like having some fun around here. Tormenting her and playing cruel joke on her was something I was forbidden by Skeletor to do because he thought this would make me a mindless, brute, weakling. Well it's not!"

_Statics._

"Anyone read a book about fighting squids? ", Ryuko sarcastically asked, referencing twenty thousand league under the sea.

"Pfff, It can't be that dangerous", Mikey comment, "I wrestle a ton of squid. One time, me and my bros fought a mutant squid that was twice a size of a bell tower. Our only way to defeat it is by bitting it".

"And did it taste good?" Mako asked, wondering if the squid that catch will likely taste good.

Mikey replied, uncomfortably, "Eeeeh, I wouldn't say good; and more or less giving someone a total headache".

"Hey, anyone seen Samey around?" Peter brought up, with everyone realizing the same thing. where is Samey, anyways? Amy on the other hand, doesn't seem concern like at all, "Psh, probably being lazy or crying. She's always doing something like that all the time. At this rate, she should've been push back at second grade or preschool".

"You know, you don't have to act too mean on her", Priestess comment, Amy looking straight at her.

"Uhhh, excuse me? are you her sister?" Sarcastically, Amy asked.

"No".

"Then don't try to act supportive to her", Amy said, "Samey is always try to play the victim here. She doesn't deserve sympathy. Which is why I always treat her that way".

"I'm here", Everyone turn to see Samey, But this was not the same Samey they knew. Everyone was surprised to see her wearing black, biker jacket, and some shades.

"Wow, you look...different", Mikey pointed out with his finger. Eddy nodded in agreement. Mako jaw drop when seeing her and even Tokoyami was surprised by her, including Amy...well, a little shock.

"Wha-What is this?!" Amy approach her, Samey stuffing her fist in the pockets and facing away, showing no fear or whimper of her, "Sis, why are you wearing this ridiculous outfit? You look like one of those low budget musical plays..."

Samey didn't say anything, which anger Amy a bit more, "Uhhh, hello? Can you hear me?!"

Again, Samey didn't answer, irritating Amy more, "Would you stop ignoring me! I'm your sister! And you should at least listen to me!"

Finally, Samey look at her and reply, "Oops, Sorry. I may have glare off. Can you repeat that to me again?"

Amy groan, "Listen sis, I don't know what's up with you, today! But you're not going to ignore me like that, understood Samey!"

"Uhhh, my name isn't Samey", Tilting her shades, "It's Sammy and you are not the boss of me... Samey"

Amy gasp; Stunned and in disarray.

_Statics, cut to Amy groaning and slamming her fist on the table. _

"That's the name she called me back on season six! During my first elimination, Samey gave me a venmous apple and use that to get me booted out the show, all while she refer to me as Samey!"

_Statics. _

Sammy place her shades back on and approach toward to meet with the rest of the team. Amy was left there, stun and angry. She never expect her sister to act toward her. Normally whenever Samey stood up to her, she would break down crying or act the victim here. However, this time, it seems will not work this time because her sister suddenly change into a different person.

"So what'd I missed?" Sammy asked, noticing Tokoyami and greeting him, "Oh Hi, Tokoyami. Look all black as usually, I see".

"Sammy, I...didn't expect you to change, all of sudden", Tokoyami said.

"Well, I did. Thanks to your advice", Sammy wink at him, walking away and whistle to herself, tugging her hands into her pocket.

Brendan heard their talks and such, and whisper to Tokoyami, asking, "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing, I only gave her an advice", Tokoyami replied, not glaring at him, just looking at the new Sammy, "I didn't thought she would even took it.

_Statics, cut to Tokoyami. _

"I didn't expect her to change. not like this. If only my words has the same impact like her, instead of Bakugo or Todoroki".

_Statics._

Chris continue, "Anyways, it's time for you get your very own fishing rod".

He tossed it over to both team, Wendy and Stocking. However, Stocking and her team notice something off. The rod was a lot smaller, more bluish, and has stickers that includes random cartoon animals like a Lion or a Snake.

"Wait a second, our fishing rod is different", Starscream claim.

"Yea, how come those losers get to have a more cool fishing rod, while we stuck with a kiddie version?" Lighning asked.

Chris explain, "Because since your team lost the last challenge; You'll be getting a small, almost used up kid version, while they get a more clean, durable version; giving them an advantage".

"Just great", Eva sarcastically said, grabbing it away from Stocking grip and looking closely at it.

Chris continue, "Not only they've gotten a better rod, they also get their own bait. Everyone, please welcome our Total Drama Island Veteran".

Walking by from Chris was a fat, yellow hair man, wearing a white shirt and green pants, all while supporting a canadian blue leaf symbol, "Owen!"

Owen raise his hand and greet, "Hi guys! What's up my fellow dudes!"

Other than some that don't know him or ever heard of him, some that watch the whole season of Total Drama or were friends with him, cheer to him, and wave their hands to him, especially Lindsay.

"Yay, it's Gwen!" Lindsay cried out, mistaken Owen as Gwen.

"Hey! I know her! it's Lindsay!" Owen saw her, waving back, then looking at the others, "Eva! and some other folks I don't know of, including the previous season ( refering to Dawn, Sammy, Amy, and Lightning )".

Owen then hugged Lindsa, tightly, "Oh Man! It's soooooo nice to meet you again!"

"Yea, totally Owen", Lindsay crippling and raspying said.

"Hey, where's my warm greetings?" Eva asked, expecting Owen to at least hug her too. Owen turn to her and simply said, unenthusiastic, "Oh...hi Eva".

_Statics, cut to Eva, throwing a fit. _

"How come I get a unhappy hi, while blonde gets a hug? Sure, I was a huge, HUGE, temper tantrum, but at least give me some warm welcome. I deserve it after being absent from season two to six; And don't remind me of the aftermath show, that doesn't count".

_Statics. _

"Okay Owen, that's enough", Chris told him, Owen releasing Lindsay and turning his directon toward the host, exciting what to do in his week challenge, "Can we please start the challenge now?"

"Of coarse, Dude", Owen accept, "So what's the main menu? Am I going to enjoy eating some fried shrimps or oysters?"

"Nope, you're going to be...the Screaming Sponge bait", Chris explain, "Meaning you'll be their bait to catch their aquatic creature".

Owen laugh, thinking it to be a joke, "Heheheh, Yeah...", Until the realization struck him; Chris isn't joking, "WAIT WHAT?!"

_Statics, cut to Owen, looking quite nervous and all around, shock and scared. _

"Okay, normally I would be fine to guest star as a judge for food; But to use me as bait for HUNGRY, HUNGRY SEA DANGEROUS CREATURES?! OH MAN, I AM REALLY REGRETTING SIGNING UP TO THIS!"

_Statics. _

"Dude, that is literally messed up", Wendy pointed out, with Chris not caring a bit.

"Eh, what can I say? I'm really looney".

"So wait, if they get to have their own bait, what'd we get?", Armin asked.

"Good question, one of you will be the bait", Chris explain, "Meaning you can't use anything beside your teammates".

The Shrimp Raiders gasp, knowing one of them will have to capture dozen of eels for the next part of the challenge.

_Statics, cut to Lightning. _

"Ha! Lightning would love to dive in there and get those squirming eels! Buuuut I didn't want my muscle to go to waste".

Lightning then began to kiss his biceps, both of them, mind you.

_Statics, cut to Alastor, laughing joyfully. _

"Oh, I am going to like this".

_Statics. _

Starscream turn his attention to his team, "Okay team, it seems like one of us must dive in there and retrieve some electric eels".

Dawn asked, "Don't you mean just eels?"

_"_I KNOW WHAT I SAID!"

Lindsay raise her hand, "Oh! I know, we should do a vote!"

"We are doing a vote", Stocking told her, "And I'm voting for Dawn or Beastman, since clearly they can easily speak with animals".

Beastman responded and growl, "I can't go down there. My fur will be wet. I'm not willing to risk it".

"Ha, seem's like you don't like much aquatic beings, either", Dawn sarcastically remark, giving him a smug.

"If only Rolf was here, he could easily catch those eels more easily", Armin claim, "I mean, did you guys see how he manage to carry those amount of heavy, stuff bags without a single drop of sweats?!"

"You know, maybe voting him off wasn't a great idea", Lindsay added.

Then Alastor has a suggestion, "Wait, my lad. Why not use Starscream, our great leader to go down there?"

"What?" Starscream asked, confuse and suprised. Alastor continue explaining, "He's durable, made out of hard substence, and could easily gather all of them, with no struggle".

"hmmm, that could work", Sanji agree, thinking about and realize, he has a point. After all, he was robotic, which means he can't feel much pain, even if he is half alien.

"WHAT?! Are you deaf?!", Starscream said, "There is no way, I, leader of this team, will risk myself to be damage and eaten by those abomination, right everyone?"

Nobody said a word and were dead silent, rubbing their arm and knowing full well, Alastor is right.

"Ummm, guys? Everyone?"

"Well...he is kinda right", Satoshi replied.

"I mean, we would love to go, but Lightning don't want to risk it", Lightning claim.

"Plus, you don't have organs, only steel", Armin pointed out, "I think it makes some sense for you to go".

Starscream was baffle to hear. His team agreeing on another member that isn't him, "You got to be kidding me?"

"Come on, lord Starscream", Alastor said, gesutring his arm near his leg, trying to at least calm him down, "This might be a perfect time to show off your leadership skill. After all, every leader must prove their worthiness. Don't you want to impressed every Cybertronian around the world that made fun of you ever day?"

Starscream really want to zap his grin off; However, he knew it was the truth. Starscream knew that keeping up the charade will not keep him out the elimination ceremony, just like what they did to their last leader. So with having no choice, he sigh and said, "Fine, I'm going in".

_Statics, cut to Starscream. _

"I think that red fellow is fooling me. Nah, that can't be true. As leader, I supposed to know every action from my fellow competitors. It only make sense to cross out him because honestly, he doesn't seem the least threaten...well, except for his odd body structure".

_Statics, cut to Alastor. _

"There is two route for my satisfaction and our beneficial. One is that Starscream failed and I became the new leader. Two is that Starscream did succeed and his torment is still enjoying to hear and see. Sure, my dear Stocking wouldn't like the second part, but hey, I'm a demon known for liking the feeling of...pain!"

_Statics. _

Owen wore a scuba helment on, while Starscream doesn't need one, since he's a robot and can breath underwater. Both were strap by a string, around Owen legs, or Starscream waist; which was odd, considering how huge they were. Plus, it could easily break, but Chris doesn't seem to care, "Remember, make sure to avoid any dangerous aquatic animals...including your choices. But hey, at least the coral reef might cheer you up, while being shunned, shake, bash, and electrocute", Chris chuckle, menacingly and continue, "anyways, make sure to arrive first, before the other team catch up".

"Question, are you sure this string is going to hold me?" Starscream asked, checking the white string wrap around him.

"Yeah, it feels really loose", Owen added.

Chris assure them, "Don't worry, I bought it from Acme. Also, since this area doesn't have much tension in it, we added some underwater mines and Sharks!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yep, now get going!"

Chris blow the whistle, begin the challenge. Owen was too afraid to dive, due to the ocean containing many wonderful wildlifes like Sharks, coral reefs snakes, Stingrays, and a lot more that Owen cannot handle.

"What's wrong, dude? You been through this all the time", Wendy said to Owen, "You'll be fine".

"Uhhh, I don't know...maybe I need something to protect myself like-" Before Owen can finish, he was push and drop off from the cruise liner into the ocean, by Amy: "Just go!"

Mako, holding the fishing rod, was pulled to the railing, until being hit on it and stop; Getting a hold of herself and try not to break loose. The others help her, with Ryuko, Tokoyami, and Mikey helping her, if they need to pull him out.

"Hold it tight, Mako!" Wendy told her, "We need to beat them by not being dead last".

On the other team, Starscream simply sigh and jump straight in the ocean. Sanji was the one to hold the rod and was wondering, how they going to pull him out, due to him being a giant robot and such. He smoke a bit and comment to himself, "Good thing Luffy isn't around to annoyed me".

_Statics, cut to Dawn. _

"If Scott was still with us, he would've easily be afraid to dive. Luckily, since he isn't here, this put us a great advantage. I have to say, voting him off didn't really cost us much".

_Statics._

In the deep ocean, Owen and Starscream land on the land of sand. The depth is filled with plants, and other coral reefs that spread throughout; The visible sea was shown by the sun, glazing the whole entire sea into a colorful inhabitants. It was beautiful, Indeed, but it didn't interest them. Right now, they have a challenge to do. Owen, being the most heavy and soft, manage to walk through it, easily. Starscream also walk more freely, too. However, due to his metal body, he can move fluidly and organically, giving Owen a somewhat hard time to move. Then, without expecting much of any predator, Owen turn and was face to face a shark.

"Heheh, Hi mister Shark", Owen nervously greet, until breaking down, running away, and screaming, while the Shark began to swam at him, jaw open and ready to bite him, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Starscream notice it and simply chuckle, grinning and continuing his search, "ha! Fool!"

Before he made another step, he was exploded by hitting a mine near him, causing him to be blasted off from the ocean, "Aaaaaaahhhh!"

Back on the deck, while Mako, Ryuko, Mikey, and Tokoyami waited, Wendy kept a close eye on Aqua, who seem to try looking away and whistling to herself.

_Statics, cut to Wendy. _

"She is planning something. If me, Ryuko, and Mako going to stop her sabotage, then I gotta think fast before she strike first".

_Statics. _

"Come on! Let me hold the fishing rod! Lightning want to do it!" Lightning said to Sanji, who was beginning to get annoyed by him.

"Why? What's special about holding it?" Armin asked.

"So it could bring me some strength!" Lightning flex out his left muscle, "SHABAM!"

"Wait, you can simply gain strength by touching a rod?" Stocking asked.

"Yea baby!" Lightning began to kiss his bicepts and knee joints.

_Statics, cut to Stocking. _

"Huh, If Panty was around, she might like it".

_Statics, cut to Sanji. _

"On second thought, I'm starting to miss Luffy right now".

_Statics. _

"Oh, so you can try getting more stronger to beat us?", Eva asked, properly holding her fist to Lightning, flinching a little bit.

"uh, sha yeah, my muscle always dictate which power I could get", Lightning claim, "Not that you can understand because your muscle seem...ummmm, a little flat".

Eva was stunned in the core by Lightning stupid comment, "What did you just say about me?"

"Look, all I'm saying is your muscle just look sha-flat", Lightning repeat, boiling Eva anger and growling at him even more; Satoshi take notice and try to intervene before things can get messy, "Hey hold up. Let's not try to make a scene here. We still have a challenge to do".

_statics, cut to Satoshi. _

_"_I know it seems dangerous for me to argue against two strong people, but I can't help it. We been losing a lot, and I don't think fighting each other is going to work".

_Statics. _

"If I was a eel, where would I be?" Starscream asked himself. Right at this moment, He was confronted by a field of eels, swarming everywhere and glowing the blue and grey energy, "Perfect, now all I have to do is catch as many as I can. it said only thirty; How hard could this be".

Unfortunately, when Starscream touch one of them, he was quickly zap and electrocuted, sparks and lightning came out of it, until his grip was no longer on the eel. He was left there, burn up and shock, "Okay, guess this isn't going to be easy than I thought".

_Statics, cut to Starscream. _

"Obviously I am not going to back down. I'm gonna suck it up like a true Decepticon. No more whinnng, no more unning away. It's time for me to put up some clever tricks up my holes".

_Statics. _

After avoiding the shark, Owen try to catch his breath, "Man...really glad I manage to avoid him...oh man, I could really need some fired, barbecue ribs with chips and milkshake".

Finally, Owen notice something layong on a couple of rocks. It was a squid that Owen was looking for: "Hey! It's the squid. Haha, finally, I manage to found it without getting myself hurt, yet".

Owen swam to it, which the squid seem to notice it and glare at it, showing no emotion. Owen try to not harm it by saying in a calm and soothing voice, "Hey big guy. I'm just here to pick you up, Alright?"

A tentacle suddenly grab his leg and toss him away, crashing into sand, "Ow! I think my jaw is broken".

_Statics, cut to Owen. _

"I'm really so glad it's a squid, instead of a bear or a shark. Otherwise, it be predictable. Though, I am still afraid of squid, sooooo..."

_Statics. _

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE-" Starscream tries desperatly to caputre many of these eels; But each attempt resulted him being electrocuted, multiple time. Right now, he was now shock by them, leaving him on the ground, "Ggggrrrrr, this is...painful! Aaaahhhhhh!" He was then shock again by one Eel, who storm off and chuckle a bit.

_Statics, cut to Starscream, all burned up. _

"I think that demon literally put me here just for his amusement! Maybe he has a intention behind this...Nah".

_Statics. _

Meanwhile, Aqua was trying to figure out how to make her team lose. She needs someone to ruin their win, someone that could easily be a target. Unfortunately, her thoughts were too mile off to have any idea because Aqua kept looking back at Ryuko and back to Wendy, feeling some suspense of doubts on them. Her thoughts indicate they might already figure out her true intentions. Not wanting to get herself into trouble, she decided to speak with Brendan, maybe manipulate him in some way. After all, she did makeup their "friendship". She could talk with Priestess, but her interest with her kinda wore off. Now, her prime focus is him. She slide next to him, both waiting for Owen to caught their squid, "Hey Brendan, I see you don't have your book out to sketch".

"I'm not feeling well to sketch right now", Brendan replied, "Since we are kinda in a middle of a challenge".

"I know, I just thought maybe you should keep an eye on your book, just in case if anyone try to steal it".

This caught Brendan attention, looking at her, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, someone might steal your artwork and try to sell it off for illegal reason".

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, some of the people around us aren't what they seem", Aqua tell, "Including our member".

"Really?"

"Yeah".

_Statics, cut to Aqua. _

"Okay, normally wouldn't do these kind of things. Alright, maybe I might, but come on! I need something to cause a conflict here. Ryuko is possibly the biggest threat to me. If I can't cause somekind of accident, then my next plan would be either subdue or manipulation".

_Statics, cut to Brendan. _

"On one hand, I could trust Aqua because there is a high possibility someone might want to steal it. But on the other hand, I'm having a hard time if she's correct. Looking around, I don't think no one seem to want to steal my sketch book; Maybe Eddy, but I'm still not sure".

_Statics. _

"Look Ryuko, I'm swinging it like a wond!" Mako playing around the rod, up in the sky because now, she was getting bored and thought playing with it would cheer her up.

"Mako, Maybe you shouldn't do...whatever you are doing", Ryuko told her.

"Oh come on, what's the worst it can happen".

Back in sea. 

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh! woaaaaahaaaa!" Owen scream, being dragged everyhwere and hitting through a bunch of rocks and junks scatter everywhere, "What is-Ow!-happening-Ow! up there-Ow!"

Starscream notice and chuckle to himself, "Ha! Looks like someone is enjoying their job".

"Says the one who isn't-Ow! Doing anything! Och!"

"I'm trying here!" Starscream accidentally step on a hidden bomb and explode again, "Aaaaahhh!"

_Statics, cut to Starscream. _

"Gotta think of a different idea. If I was a Eel, What would I eat? hmmmmm".

_Statics. _

Starscream see one of the Eel eating a dead seagull skeleton, still retaining some flesh on it. Starscream has a brilliant idea. He look up and saw one of the birds that was eaten, alive and swim there on the edge of the sea. Aiming his laser ray up, he shot it, which sank down on him and use it as bait. Starscream grab it and called out to the eels, "Hey! Who's hungry for more flesh?!"

A bunch of Eels took notice and a horde of them swim toward him. Starscream, expecting it to be easy, realize his regrettable decision, "Oh no".

_Statics, cut to Starscream. _

"Hmmm, maybe I should've think before I do it".

_Statics. _

"Now, now, let's try to act more civilize here", Before he was almost attack, Eels were mash together to take a bite of a corpse that Starscream was holding, "Yes! Ha, got you now!"

He was then electrocuted, "Ow! You filthy, little-Wait, I'm still way ahead of them!"

Starscream pulled down the string, signaling his caught. Unfortunately, back on the deck, there seem to be a arguement among the teammates. Mostly Beastman, Dawn, Eva, and Lightning. Both arguing about their hatred to each other, which Sanji attention, not knowing the string is being pulled.

"Tell me why are you so", Beastman growl, "Caring for these worthless, mindless beings?"

Dawn retorted back, "Because I believe all creatures have some potential in life".

"Oh, so you telling me my way of treaing animals is cruel and harsh, but yet when other animals do it, you pass it off as part of nature. My ability is part of nature, girl".

"Then how'd you got your power then? My ability to speak with animals come from caring and such. it is a gift".

"It natural, the same with yours. All of us comes from natural occurrence. You too blinded to figure that out".

"I had enough with your...your...ggggrrrr", Dawn was unable to come up with a insult, giving Beastman a chuckle; Amuse by her failure.

Another arguement is by Eva and Lightning, obviously because of Lightning showing off his strength and his rude comment.

"I can grab your lips and tore it off like a sticker", Eva taunt him, touching her finger to Lightning chest, "If you try anything to get rid of me, got it?"

"Pfff, Whatever", Lightning cross arm and looking away, "It's not like you going to be that hard to be defeated in the finale. You can't even say, shabam right".

"You got that right...Sha-c*".

"Oh, you Sha-did not say that!"

"I did, you got a problem with that, jock strap!" Both intensity stare at each other, growling and showing their harden, compress teeth. They were both broke up again by Satoshi, pushing them away from one and another.

"Look, I can see both of you not liking each other", Satoshi remark, "I can understand you guys not wanting to work together like the rest of us; But at least try to be involve. Otherwise, This constant fighting isn't going to help much".

Right when Satoshi expected them to understood what he was saying, both of them ignore his reasoning and cross arm, looking away from each other, which made him facepalm and sighed; "Knew both of you wouldn't listen".

_Statics, cut to Satoshi. _

"Well, at least I tried. But contrary from belief, their anger one another might at least, somewhat, put us in a higher advantage. After all, anger does seem to be effective in some cases".

_Statics. _

Back at Owen, he had enough with playing nice because of the amount of bruises inflicted on him. He glare at the squid, having no time to play with it: "Okay, that's it. I had it with you! It's time for me to unlock my true animal instinct!"

Owen cried out loud and chase at it, "aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

At that moment, Owen bite on it's tentacle, causing it to squirm more violently and moving the tentacles more and more crazy, making Owen dizzy. Right now, he has an advantage. He pulled the string, signaling the other team of his caught.

"Guys! Owen caught it!" Mako shouted out.

"Good! Everyone, quick! Give Mako a hand. We have a big one!" Wendy order, with Tokoyami dark shadow coming out and helping Mako, Ryuko, Mikey, and Peter pulling the rod out for Owen to be seen again. Unfortunately, Owen was too heavy to be pulled, causing some struggle to happen.

_Statics, cut to Tokoyami surprised and shock. _

"That's impossible. Even my quirk can't pull him out. How did that man manage to gain that amount of weight? No single quirkless person would've possibly gain that amount of fat".

_Statics. _

The others such as Brendan, Priestess, and Amy tag along to help, while Aqua and Sammy watch. Aqua look worried, but at the same time, gleeful. Knowing this is the right time for her team to lose in some way. Sammy just lean on the wall, crossed arm and giving no smile or anger, just a stern look.

The Shrimp Raider took notice and Sanji, being caught off guard by the others arguement, notice Starscream signaling and try desperately to bring him out.

Down in the depth, Starscream was still standing there, pulling. He could use his jet foot that could boost him to fly outta here; but unfortunately, Chris forbid him to use any jet power. This prevent him to gain a more upper hand against the other team. Growing more impatience, he wonder; "What's going on up there? Why haven't they notice my signal?"

Then, he look to see the eels been done eating and were ready to storm off. Not until Starscream quickly grab some of them, and hold them by the tail with his grip, "Oh no you don't! You are not letting my team lo-" ZAP! He was again, shock dozen time, "Ow!"

Back on the deck, Sanji called out the rest, "Hey! I need some help here!"

"Lightning is on his way!" Lightning shouted, not before being push by Eva, telling him, "No, I'm going".

"Nu uh, Lighting has more muscle!"

"Oh yeah, my muscle could lift that jet out with one hand!"

"That sounds totally sha-fake dude. Let a real man do it", Lightning bluff it off and carried on, until being tackle down by Eva and being beaten constantly for it. The others like Satoshi, Armin, Beastman, and Dawn step in to help, while Alastor was left. Astonish and laughing his leg off.

_Statics, cut to Alastor. _

"Alright, I did not plan that. It was just out of a gloom, like a random fight happening between smash bros characters ( if anyone wondering, this is a reference to a certain Sega commercial ).

_Statics. _

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Enough fighting here and help me out for Pete sake! I'm trying to get a jet robot out of here!" Sanji cried out, but none of them seem to pay attention except Lindsay, coming for Sanji aid, "I'm coming!"

This arouse Sanji a bit, having his wraist touch by a women hand like Lindsay. Both pulling together, stepping back and rolling the stick to retrieve Starscream out.

_Statics, cut to Sanji shaking and grinning. Unable to comprehend him being help by a blondie. _

"...heh, heh, heh, heh, dreams do come true. I didn't even get slap by her...", then he realize something", oh god, what am I saying?...I still have chicks back at home! Quick, cut it out!" Tell to the cameraman, shoving his hand to it.

_Statics. _

"Come on, what is taking them so long?" Owen wonder, being wrap around by the tentacle, "I can't be this fat to be lifted up".

The squid eye glare at him, looking bloody eye furiously to him, "Heheh, ummmm...yea, about that bite. I wasn't biting you. I was simply, uhhh...playfully bitting you; Yea, that's right, I'm just, heheheheh...", Owen gulp, and the squid began to punch him by another tentacle.

Back at deck, Amy took notice to Sammy refusing to help, calling out, "Hey weak ward! A little assistant here, Samey!"

Sammy didn't say anything and look away, "Uhh, hello! Samey, get your butt here and help me!"

Again, she doesn't listen, giving Amy a hard time, "ggggrrrrr, Don't try to ignore me again, Samey!"

Finally, Sammy respond was this: "What's my name?"

"Huh?"

"I said, what's my name".

"It's Samey, duh".

"Wrong".

"Gggggrrrrrraaaah!" Amy groan.

"Sammy, come on, we need everyone help, including you", Wendy told her.

"Yes, I think we need enough forces to pull him out, Sammy", Tokoyami said, getting Sammy attention, "Okay then".

Amy was baffled.

_Statics, cut to Amy. _

"That's all?! She want me to call out her fake freaking name?! Ugh, that lousy, little-!"

_Statics. _

Gripping the hold, Sammy simply heed it out of there and catching everyone suprise, they can see something being pulled out of the water and landed on deck. It was Owen, wrapped around by the squid with bruises and ripped clothing. Everyone was in complete shock to see Sammy, not taking any struggle, manage to pulled him out with one arm. One arm!

"Got! The!...Squid", Owen got up and then fall back down, exhausted. Chris caught on that and announces, "The Screaming Sponge win the first round!"

They cheered from their victory, but the other team was still dealing with Lightning and Eva fighting. Chris asked, "Shrimp Raider, where's your bait and eels?"

After managing to pull both of them under control, Starscream decided to take up his own action and simply climb up there, still holding the eels and still being shock for a thousand time, "I..." ZAP! "Got" ZAP! "The eels!" ZAP! "Here!" ZAP!"

He drop the eels on deck, bouncing up and down which Chris notice something wrong here, "uhhh...Yeah, there's only about six of them. The instruction on your selection completely said to catch thirty eels, which there is only six. Not to mention, you guys came late; So while the other team will cook their food at a clean and more efficient kitchen. You guys will be cooking in the cafeteria kitchen. Aka, the one where Copperhead serve your food and the one with the most invested rats and roaches, complete with grease and rotten meats".

After Chris left, Starscream look at his team, very ashame on them, "What in all spark happen?!"

_Statics, cut to Lightning. _

"Tch, it wasn't Lightning fault for claiming the Sha-truth. She can't even handle it, anyways. Beside, one way for my alliance to stay alive is by showing off what I meant to traitors".

_Statics, cut to Eva. _

"I can't, in a love of god, stand him. Blame his smug, loser face for causing the team. I might as well not be suprise we might loose, considering I'm voting him off like the rest of us".

_Statics, cut to Dawn. _

"I was somewhat relieve me and Beastman didn't engage in a brawl. Yes, surely I would beat that brute, but at least my animal instinct didn't fully control me. But what horrified me most was to see those eels suffer on the ground like that".

_Statics, cut to Aqua. _

"Damn it! I was really expecting us to lose. Maybe the next part will surely do the deed. My alliance with Starscream is depended on me losing. Without it, I'll surely fail. Gotta think fast!"

_Statics, cut to Stocking. _

"Welp, seems like Alastor is enjoying this. First Starscream being shock, then two member of our teammates fighting, and now we are at a brim to lose. It's like this is his special day".

_Statics, cut to Eddy. _

"Okay, how'd Sammy manage to do that?! I mean...that's hot!"

_Statics, cut to Sammy. _

"Yea, I did some push-up, sit up, and all those excerise jazz, just in one night. Yeah, I'm suprise as you all".

_Statics. _

The clean kitchen was located near the diner area ( which was where the elimination ceremony happen ). In the kitchen, it was more clean, everything was white and grey. The stove has no scraps or burn on it, allowing anyone to cook their favorite twentie dishes on these panels. The cabinets were filled with a rim of tools and such; bowls and knifes were set up neatly and the refrigerator contains enough minerals, and substance to create any delicacy in this nice condition. The Screaming Sponge stood at the table, where the dead squid lays.

"So any ideas how to cook..." Ryuko wasn't new to cooking, but don't know much about how rich food works in first class, "a Squid?"

"Well, in my world, we do have a special way of cooking meat", Priestess mention, pressing in her bag with bottles of potions and other liquids, "I even brought in some spices and such, just in case if we get to this certain challenge".

"I got it, let's cook pizza!" Mikey suggest.

"Pizza with squid?" Peter asked, dumbfounded by Mikey idea.

"Dude, I always adding any toppings, including squid meat".

"Wow, you seem to like pizza so much", Ryuko remark, sarcastically.

"Not only pizza, but pie as well".

_Statics, cut to Mikey. _

"Okay, technically I may sound like a person that could literally married a pizza; But hey, I live in the sewage of New york, one of the finest pizza being serve. Of coarse I'm gonna keep mentioning pizza, it's my favorite dish...beside Pie".

_Statics. _

"Ugh, we are not going to cook pizza", Amy said, "Pizza with squid is disgusting".

"Oh please, we aren't even going to eat it, Samey", Sammy told her, enraging Amy.

"Stop calling me, Samey!"

"Whatever, just keep referring me as Sammy, Samey", This make Amy groan even more.

"Hey, how about Calamari?" Peter suggest, "It's a great dish for anyone interested in squid. I even try it for myself".

"Hmm, that's...sounds like a great idea", Wendy accept, "Good suggestion, but how are we going to cook it?"

"Easy, we need a cook book and some Manuel's" Peter pulled out a extremely heavy book, containing all type of words and such, "Luckily, I manage to bring one for myself".

"Okay, this is going so well".

Peter flip through the pages and notice something off, "Huh, I notice something".

"What?" Mako asked.

"This is a car instruction book", Peter replied, scratching his head because of that mistake, "Guess I may bring along the wrong book".

Everyone groan, except Aqua, knowing this is a perfect opportunity for her team to lose.

"Now what're we going to do?!" Mako asked, "We don't know have a instruction book, we don't know anything about squids or Calamari!"

"Calm down", Aqua told her, "I have a plan. Why not just add everything on it to create a unique...uhhhh...Calamari dish".

"That doesn't sound bad at all", Mikey said, liking that idea. Even Mako agree, "Yeah, it sounds brilliant".

"Uh, it sounds dumb", Ryuko comment, "There is no way we are cooking a squid like this".

"Come on, Ryuko", Mako approach Ryuko and wrap her arm around her, "Imagine Chris reaction, seeing the wonderful display of every flavor and color on it".

"I mean, it doesn't seems like a bad idea", Peter said, with Tokoyami, Priestess, Brendan, Amy and Sammy not caring about this option.

"You guys do forget we are literally cooking a SQUID!"

"Well, Chris didn't exactly put out a rule, so clearly we can do anything we want, right Wendy?" Aqua asked.

Ryuko push Mako away and asked Wendy, "You are not literally going to allow this, right?"

"Uhhh-" Wendy was cut off by Aqua again, "Wendy, most of these guys wanted to add a little good things onto it. Are you really going to limit their freedom?"

Wendy look at Mikey and Mako, watering and acting like puppies to convince her to accept Aqua suggestion. After thinking about it, Wendy sigh and replied, "Fine...you can do whatever you want".

"Yay!" Mikey and Mako shouted, giving Ryuko a stunned look and looking at Aqua, grinning and laughing to herself.

"Wendy, may I talk with you for a moment", Ryuko pulled Wendy outside the room, "What are you doing?!"

"What do you think am I doing? Trying to act cool".

"Wendy, Aqua is literally sabotaging us! Are you seriously going to allow that?!"

"No, of coarse not. That's the point", Wendy explain, "I still need her to be trusted in the game. If I denied her suggestion, then I will be place as a type of person to be voted off. I can't allow that".

"Then what are you doing? Allowing her to get away?"

"No, what I'm doing is at least staying low for a while", Wendy said, "Beside, I'll think of a plan, somehow".

_Statics, cut to Ryuko. _

"No offense to Wendy, but I would prefer telling the team about Aqua scumy way of winning. Rather than just allowing her to carry on with her plan. it's just my opinion".

_statics._

Somewhere in the other kitchen, it was more dirty; slimes and rats invested in this area. Broken cabinet doors and burn up pots pile up the entire room, leaving it look as a submerge room from the sea. Everyone was a bit disgusted, well some of them. Beastman seem to enjoy it, sniffing the fresh air in this room, "Ah, what great stench we've have here".

"Seriously, you aren't even disgusted by it?" Stocking asked Alastor, not minding too much of it, either. He shrugged and whistle away.

The eels were placed on the wooden table, which would most likely cause some insects critical to snack on it.

"Welp, since Starscream is out of commission", Alastor said, "I believe someone should take a lead role for everything, while he is gone".

Lindsay asked, "what should we cook? Are we going to cook some cookies?"

"No way, we aren't cooking that junk", Lightning added, and suggested, "I said, we cook up one of football season best dishes! A thanksgiving turkey".

Sanji facepalm, and Eva reminded him of his stupidity, "idiot, we aren't even cooking turkey. We're cooking, eels; get your blockhead mind correct".

"Uhh, no", Lightning tell her, "I said, we should cook a turkey".

"This isn't a turkey, idiot!"

"Yes it is!" Both glare clashes together, but was eventually broken up by Satoshi, "Hey! Let's not try to ruin the kitchen even further!"

"The kid right", Sanji said, "We need to focus on our objective, rather than ourselves. And I think I can come up of a good supper for eels".

"Really, is it cake?" Lindsay asked.

"No, more of a grilled unagi".

"oh...what's that?"

"It's a type of delicacy serve in Japan".

"So it's like one of those fried shrimp serve in buffet?"

"ehh, something like that", Sanji replied, "What we need is some ingredients. Everyone, search around and look for anything that could be useful. I'm going to start cooking here".

Dawn raises her hand, "Excuse me, may I not be apart of this? I for one, do not wish to see animal cruelty infront of me".

"Aaw, is it because you are too scare to see true nature happening right now?" Beastman asked, sarcastically and taunting her, "Because it's okay for you to leave. You can't even have the guts to-"

"Shut it!" Dawn told him, storming off and very tempering.

_Statics, cut to Beastman. _

"Am I being too cruel right now? Ha, no! My life hasn't been better before I arrive here! This is the best thing that could ever happen to me!"

_Statics. _

"Sha-Wait, who vote for you to cook?" Lightning asked, pointing his finger and holding out his muscle arm, "I should cook. Lightning hand is for chowing and for slicing, Sha-!"

Before he could finish, he was smash on the head by a frying pan by Eva, knocking him out permantetly, "Gotta get rid of some distraction, you know".

While everyone was looking around and Sanji turning up the grill, getting ready to start cooking; Alastor has a bright idea, scrambling around in one of the cabinets. He sees a empty, glass cup and has a brilliant idea. For his next move to sabotage, he would need to poison the food and place the blame to Sanji. Placing both on the voting list such as Sanji and Starscream. He could place some others like Eva, but he like to keep her and others around, just for his amusement.

He cast a black dust onto the cup, filling it with nothing but a black liquid of some sort.

_Statics, cut to Alastor. _

"Let's see how Chris would love the taste of rat and dog feces, hahahahahaha!...and maybe the fat one, too".

_Statics. _

Alastor tap Sanji shoudler, getting his attention toward him: "Hello there, my good chap. I seem to notice there's a lack of taste when making your fine delicacy".

sanji pick off his cigar, glaring at his twisted gestures, "That's the point of cooking. What'd you want"

"it's not what I want, but what you want".

"huh?"

Alastor pulled out the bottle and show it to him, "I had found a interesting spice for you to pour in".

Sanji took it and examine it a bit, asking, "What's this?"

"It's a special...Uhh...duck sauce".

"Duck sauce?"

Alastor nodded, with Sanji looking closely to it, "you sure this isn't old or expire?"

"Trust me, I tried a sip of it and believe me, it is...", Alastor turn sinister, after uttering this word, "wonderful", and then presume back to his jolly way, "So give it a try; I mean, try pouring it. Chris might love it".

After Alastor left, Sanji think about it for a moment. It doesn't look all that suspicious, except for the smell; The stench felt a bit, weaker, and dry as if the meat hasn't been cook yet and is serve in raw, with flies swarming all around it.

Back to the other team, they were almost done making their own Calamari, serving on a clean plate. Unfortunately, due to some of them not being familiar with the dish, they had some difficulty of making it; Which resulted in creating a total mess that barely look like a Calamari. It was not fried, not cut, not stir, not place properly, not smell great, and worst of all, it's barely eatable; None of them seem to even remotely wanting to test eat it. It seems revenant that maybe cooking all together wasnt a great idea, nor suggesting or using all idea was a good choice for Wendy.

The dish itself was a dead squid, mash together with it's cut up parts. There were salts, pepper, and a lot of cheese, pineapple, and pepperoni. Black liquid surrounded the abomination and to top it all off, the eyes pop out, revealing it's awful inside. Mako thought adding a little bit of whip cream would help. Unfortunatly, it resulting the food to barely look perfection. In fact, Gordon Ramsay would've easily throw up or step on it, before even trying it. The others, agreeably, knew it does not look good.

"Okay", Wendy press her hands together, "I'm gonna guess none of us ever try cooking something more...delicacy, right?"

"I for one, do know how to", Peter claim, "It's just I didn't know none of even try remotely cooking something nice".

"Well, I do", Mako said, "I just thought adding a lot more would turn out great".

"You know, maybe taking all the suggestion wasn't a great idea, Aqua", Tokoyami comment, staring at Aqua, who quickly look away.

"Hey! My topping was great", Eddy state.

"Yeah,by pouring amount of sugar on it would totally taste great", Ryuko sarcastically mention, angering Eddy.

"Just because I'm known for creating schemes, doesn't mean I'm an expert of good cooking! I created burgers out of tires!"

"Great, now what should we do?" Amy asked, "Our food suck, and we are totally going to lose!"

While Amy complain all this, Aqua smile and thought to herself, "Yes! This is perfect! Now we are going to lose for sure!"

"Calm down", Priestess pulled out a potion bottle, "I may got something that could somewhat manipulate the smell and taste a bit".

"Oh freaking no!" Aqua thought, losing her smile.

"Would it work?" Wendy asked.

"I think. It only take a few minutes or so to work. Though I'm not too certain if I got the right potion or not, considering some of these don't have labels".

"I'm having some doubts if we should do it", Brendan was uncertain, "I mean, I know we are not in a good situation here, but don't you think this is a bit...I don't know, cheating?"

"Give me that!" Amy grab it from Priestess, "We cheat a lot, kid. Plus, I don't think Chris would even care, anyway. He's given us an advantage, so let's use that".

Amy pop open the lid and was ready to pour it, until Sammy grab her hand, gaining Amy attention, "Uhhh, what are you doing?"

"It's not going to work", Sammy said, "It only going to make things worse".

"Uh, how? The bride reject gave us a opportunity to win? What's your big deal?"

"I'm saying, it's not going to work out. Pouring some substance isn't going to help much. It's going to make things worst".

"Ha, ha, ha, Samey", Amy fake laughing, "You just too afraid to do anything right, aren't you? You think you know everything, don't ya? Huh, Samey?"

The others try to intervene, but Tokoyami stop them, letting Amy bash on her sister.

"Well...", Sammy was interrupted by Amy, continue on ranting, "News flash! I'm doing something you can't or will never do. So let go of my arm or else".

"Or else what?"

"Or else...ummmm...just let go of my arm, already!" Amy struggle to release from Sammy grip, pulling and grabbing her other arm, resulting them to fight.

"Maybe we should stop them now", Mako was beginning to feel concern, but Eddy seem kinda happy about this, "Nah, I said let it go on. I'm betting one of them to win".

"Betting? Seriously?" Brendan was in disbelief.

"I'm trying to make a living here!"

This fight end with Amy dropping the potion and splattering onto the dish, resulting it to mutate and change to look...far worst.

everyone stare and Amy, being her annoyed personalty as always, shouted at Sammy, who doesnt seem to bother, "Great job Sammy! If you haven't fought me, we wouldn't end up in worst situation!"

Sammy only replied, "Ehh, At least tried".

Then Amy ran off, fake crying. This leave the team to remark on this whole event.

"Welp, you did state the potion would work, right", Ryuko asked, looking at Priestess.

"Yea, But...I didn't say anything about it working properly, so..."

"So what now?!" Eddy asked, panicking.

"We can't cook again, it'll take about three or more hours to make it", Wendy state, "Beside, we aren't even sure when our gourmet could be serve to Chris, soon. It could be anytime".

"Maybe we can tried, uhhh, adding more thing on it", Mikey suggest.

"We already add everything", Tokoyami said. Then, a loud speaker came out, "CONTESTANT! TIME TO SHOW OFF SOME GOOD SEA FOOD. COME TO THE MAIN DINNING AREA IN THE ELIMATION CEREMONY!"

_Statics, cut to Ryuko facepalming. _

"We are totally screw. Wendy, I'm not mad at her. She at least tried, but for Aqua...Nah".

_Statics. _

At the dining room, Chris, Phantasma, and Owen sat in one around table, complete with a clean, white sheets and napkins, folded with knives, spoons, and folks. A flower glass, with beautiful white daisy, sat there as a perfect scenery.

Owen was still badge up, fill with scars, and looking like at the verge of collapsing, "Chris, Are you sure I don't need some medic? I think I'm feeling numb".

"Do you really want to miss out eating some delicious sea food?" Chris asked, taunting him.

"No, no, I totally really want to eat some beautiful and tasty eels".

"Good to hear".

The first team to arrive was the Screaming Sponge, with Tokoyami dark shadow holding the huge plate of Calamari, ready to be serve for Chris. He smell it and remark, saying, "Welp, seems like you guys add a lot of steam to make it more grand looking".

_Statics, cut to Wendy. _

"What? We thought adding smoke would at least distract him enough to not judge it for a moment".

_Statics. _

They place the dish on the table, giving Chris a good insight of its appearance. Obviously, Chris and the others saw something off and look at the team, "Uhh, wanna help me explain why does it look like this way?"

"Welp, it's calamari", Peter explain, "We just thought adding a few touches would make it look more beautiful".

"And you call this beautiful?"

Peter nodded, with Ryuko added, "You can't really judge it, before tasting it you know".

"Hmmm, good point", Chris agree, looking at Owen, "Owen, would you mind tasting it first?"

"Sure, I love to try anything. Even steel, made out of maple syrup".

"WAIT JUST A SECOND!"

The Shrimp Raider arrive with their dish, holding a huge platter and placing on the table. Unlike their sea food, theirs were much better. It all look so fried up, very well cook, and the smell attracted Chris, Phantasma, and Owen more better than the other team.

"You guys sure are late", Chris comment, "What's the big deal?"

"Sorry, we were adding a few touches on it before we bring it out", Sanji gave an excuse.

"Really? Never heard that before".

Amy return, still looking angry as always.

Sammy turn to see her, "Amy, are your crying shift done yet?"

"You aren't even concern for your sis, Samey?!"

"Why would I".

_Statics, cut to Amy. _

"Her tough attitude will be gone, after I and the rest of my team vote her off. Let's see who's acting strong now".

_Statics. _

"Behold! A Grilled Unagi!" Sanji announces, posing his hands to remove the cap off to reveal their finest dish.

"Wow, it looks and smell-" Owen sniff the smoke, "Like a delicious, French fries with added in special effect of hot pepper and barbecue".

"Yea, that's why it took a bit longer to make", Sanji explain.

Even the other teams were at awe and impressed by their action, which Alastor, though seeming doubtful, knew very well that appearance can be deceiving.

Owen pick up the one of the fried up eels up to his mouth, sniffing a bit, and biting it, before crunching the bits in his mouth. Chris and Phantasma follow suite and were immediately impressed, with Owen enjoying a bit too much, "Oh yea...Yep, totally feel the taste...oh yeah".

"mmmm, so this is what Unagi taste like", Phantasma compliement.

"Gotta admit, I wasn't expecting much flavor in it", Chris said, "I'll give it a ten out of ten".

"Me too", She agreed.

"Owen, Owen", Chris called out, but Owen kept on pushing every eel into his stomach, just how tasteful it is, "Owen, Owen, OWEN!"

"huh?"

"Ahem".

It took Owen to realize he need to give them their point, "Oh, ten out of ten. really great stuff".

The Shrimp Raider cheer for their victory, with the other team not looking too good on their end. Chris pick up one of the tentacles, and start chewing, tasting the flavor and it's hardness. After a while, Chris stood there, still crunching and then spit it out, saying, "Welp...guess who's the winner of this challenge; Owen? Phantasma?"

"I would give a point, but I'll be honest, all food taste the same for me", Phantasma said.

"It's not that bad", Owen comment, swallowing the entire dish, "Though, it does need a little extra salt and spice. That's the best part. Not to mention, cheese".

Mikey groan at his team, "Aww man. see, I told ya we should've added more cheddar".

Chris then annouces, "Okay then, since I'm going to get myself check up, wether or not I'm having food poising; the declare winner is the Shrimp Raider!"

They cheer again; Satoshi and Lindsay high five, Lightning raise his hand for victory and the collaspe. Alastor himself was quite shock, still not removing his grin. He was facing Sanji, asking, "My lad, are you certain you added the sauce I requested?"

"Oh yeah", Sanji replied, "Totally forgot about that. Sorry I didn't put it in. No hard feelings".

"Oh, it's...alright", This made Alastor eye twitching, realizing his plan failing, which Stocking somewhat giggle a bit.

_Statics, cut to Sanji. _

"I knew there was something fishy about him. I'm not that dumb to know the obvious intention he was doing. And I might already know why he was doing it".

_Statics. _

The other team were left, groaning and a bit down trotted; But the most angry one who doesn't seem happy by their lost was Amy, glaring at Sammy with a furious look, "Ugggh, this is all your fault, Samey! if you hadn't stop me, I would've at least caught on the mistake. Now someone is going to get booted out and I know who!"

"Hey Amy, would you shut up!" Wendy told her, "It was my fault for causing us to lose, not Sammy, not Mako, nor even everyone".

"Well, except for Aqua", Ryuko mutter.

"In fact, I think it's your fault for the total lost", Eddy pointed out.

Amy doesnt seem to care, saying, "Pfff, Whatever. it doesn't going to make a difference. Sammy did nothing, Sammy cause us to lose, and Sammy still doesn't seem to care. At least I did someting, unlike her".

Wendy was going to had enough with her, growling and wanting to punch her, but she pulled her anger back.

"Anyways, I'm going to take a shower. Hope to see someone not sleeping tonight", Amy walk off. Wendy wanting to go after her, wanting to talk her straight about her rude and terrible nature; Before she could Ryuko stop her, saying, "Wendy, let her go. It's not important for us to handle with her, if you know what I mean".

Wendy understood what she meant and look across Aqua, who took notice and glare off, whistling to herself.

Tokoyami asked Sammy, "Why didn't you say anything to your sis?"

"Eh, I got nothing".

_Statics, cut to Amy. _

"Not surprising to see who will be voted out".

_Statics. _

At the elimination ceremony, everyone was seated at the same table, with Sammy foot on the table and looking pretty chill about this, unlike Amy who simply stick her tongue out to her.

Chris came on stage and announces, "Finally, something that is new for once. A third time to be here, Screaming Sponge, and a third time to send someone home. Who will it be? Let's found out! Brendan!"

"Priestess".

"Mikey".

"Tokoyami".

"Peter".

"Ryuko".

"Mako".

"Eddy".

"Aqua".

"And Wendy", This left Sammy and Amy alone together, both looking very confident with their decision, "Sammy and Amy, there is only one cocktail left. Sammy, you did little to do in the challenge, but at least you did somewhat supportive in some way. Amy, you literally did not think before you do it. Plus, you are pretty annoying".

"Ugh, just get it over with".

"Fine...Sammy", Chris called out, surprising and shocking Amy after hearing that, replying, "WHAT?!"

This give a smile to Sammy. Amy was now stunned, standing there and sweating, laughing it off like it's a joke, "heheh, come on, Chris. This has to be a non-elimination ceremony, right? This can't be real".

"Nope, it's real, alright", Chris continue, "Which means you are outta here!"

"This is not real! It can't be happening!" Amy claim, panicking, trying to act like she's in the right and making up a fake excuse, "I'm not actually Amy, that's Amy! Haha! Totally fool ya".

Copperhead grab her arm and drag her out, "This is not cool, guys! I'm serious! I am not really, really, REALLY Amy! Come on!"

Aqua gave a sigh, relief she wasn't the one to be voted off, now knowing full well Ryuko and Wendy are now on her tail. While they head outside, Sammy and Tokoyami dark shadow gave a high five.

Outside the deck.

"You guys are making a terrible mistake!" Amy shouted, thrown onto the lifeboat.

"Sorry, no mistake", Chris replied, "Thanks to someone notifying who's Amy and who's Sammy, I can finally tell you apart from that pimple of yours".

"Uhh, it is not a pimple, it's-"

"SHUT IT AMY!" Everyone shouted to her.

"And not only you are going home, missy", Chris continue, with Copperhead pushing Owen the lifeboat, "Someone will also be tagging along, right Owen?"

"Yeah, totally, Heheheh", Owen chuckle, looking at Amy and then look back at Chris, "Wait, who's going with her?"

"Uhhh, isn't it obvious. You are".

"WHAT?! But I thought you said, I can compete in this season!"

"I did?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah, I did", Chris explain, "I was going to allow you back onto the show, if you hadn't ate the entire delicious Unagi! Which was my dinner, too!"

Copperhead push Owen onto the lifeboat, squishing Amy at the process, "Wait! You aren't going to leave me with him, are you?"

"It's called a elimation ceremony", Chris said, "What'd you think I'm going to do, allowing him to say throughout the trip? At least the others left either by their own transportation or are good swimmer".

"Come on, it can't be that bad, leaving with me", Owen then farted, giving Amy a hard time now and started groaning harder, "Sorry".

"Anyways, goodbye and good luck founding your way home!".

"Wait, what does that-?!" Before Amy could finish, they were now screaming and drop down into the portal, shutting it off after they were gone. Everyone was relieved, not wanting to deal with Amy anymore, including Sammy, "Finally, she's gone. Thanks for you guys voting her off. She was a really pain on the neck".

Priestess asked, "Aren't you concern about your parents seeing your action?"

Sammy bluff it off, saying, "Nah, I'm kinda not concern with that. After what I've been through, I kinda had a enough and start doing my own things, thanks to Tokoyami".

Tokoyami blush a bit, gulping, "Welp...it was a pleasure to help you".

Everyone congrats Sammy, but with Aqua, she left the scene, hiding behind them and thinking to herself, "Great, even if we lost, I still have to deal with red chick and emo Girl. I just hope Brendan took my words. Otherwise, I am totally screw, right now".

Meanwhile, somwhere in the hallway. Stocking was about to go back to her cabin, before being pulled away near another dead end, dark path. It was Alastor. Stocking asked, "What is it now?"

"I need to speak with you on a matter of hand", Alastor waste no time and get to the point, "There is someone knowing about our alliances".

"What?!" Stocking asked, "Is it Starscream or Aqua?! Did they found out?"

"No my dear, it someone else", Alastor continue, "That new cook hot shot seem to figure out my scheme really fast. Clearly it was my trouble doing that is blatantly obvious he detected".

"Really?"

"Indeed".

"So that means he on our trail, right?"

"Not exactly", Alastor kept on talking, detaining his smirk look, "He still hasn't caught up on our little alliance yet. Right now, he still a little threat to us. What's more important is Starscream and Aqua; we still need to deal with them".

"So what are we going to do then?" Stocking asked, calming down a bit.

"For now, we just resume what we were doing", Alastor said, "Sabotaging their plan, trying getting our leader vote off, and successfully placing you and me to the finale".

"I hope to god you right", Stocking told him, "I'm getting nervous about this whole thing. I even almost thought that blue b*h was after us".

"I assure you my dear, no trouble will come between us", Alastor disappear into the darkness.

**Okay, this is a long chapter to make. Then again, with the the amount of work I have been doing, I should probably stop being tired a lot. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoy this chapter. Sorry it took so long; again, a ton of project I have been working. Overall, I'm doing fine. Now, for the other stories like the Ridonculous Race and Weird World, I am still working on the new chapter. HOWEVER, I am giving you an option if I should continue with the Ridonculous Race? Or I should try rebooting it, giving you guys a chance to send some request, since looking back at one reviewer comment...Yeah, I guess I should allow more variety. That's up to you guys. For the fight for the fanfic and filler chapters, I am still working on it. I also set up a poll for anyone to vote for who to comeback in the next season. Yes, there is going to be a next season. I want everyone to send their suggestions ( Cartoon and anime only, Sorry ). Heres the new roasters for next season: **

**Brick ( Total Drama ).**

**Ella ( Total Drama ).**

**Owen ( Total Drama ).**

**Cameron ( Total Drama ).**

**Jose ( Cybersix ).**

**Ray ( Archer ).**

**Clayface ( Harley Quinn Show ).**

**Ame and Yuki ( Wolf Children ).**

**Shreeky ( Care Bear ). **

**JFK ( Clone High ). **

**As always, if anyone notice some errors of writing or problems, I'll will fix it sooner or later. stay tune for more chapters and I will see ya soon. **


	18. Chapter 18 welcome to the jungle

"Last time on Total Drama Cruise", Chris recap the last episode, "Fishing time is a relaxing time for both team, but not the type of calm or breeze; No, it includes scream and terror, risking their own bait to get a few aquatic creatures. Although the cooking challenge has some merit, such as Dawn refusing to see a eel getting cook. Overall, the Shrimp Raiders win thanks to Sanji cooking skill. At end of the day, Amy was finally kick off, alongside their bait. Who will stay long to eat another Copperhead gross food?"

"Ahem!" Copperhead looking at Chris across the kitchen.

"Found out now! On Total Drama Cruise!"

( intro and ends, need some intro request, anyone ).

On a plain and boring day, everyone was on deck. Some like Starscream, stay in their cabin and try to take a nap from all the challenges and torture.

Alastor and Stocking were both strolling on the deck, until passing by Aqua, who was relaxing in the pool. Both made eye contact, with Aqua glaring off to not be seen as suspicious ( which she fail to do ).

They continue strolling, making Aqua relieve. Sure, they don't know about her and Starscream plan, but she doesn't want anyone to know more about her connection. Right now, they just continue as plan, without any interference. The only issue was Ryuko. She can feel something wasn't right about Aqua. and Aqua herself even acknowledge Ryuko was now on her trail. But the question is; is she alone?

"I'm surprise Ryuko hadn't try anything to ruin me, yet", Aqua thought, "In fact, I notice she and Wendy were very close. Too close. Damn it, I gotta think of a plan here. Wait, I already have a plan".

Aqua see Brendan on the bench with Priestess, both drawing and admiring one and another art. Brendan was the only hope for her to not get vote off. She need to play herself more victimize than ever, if she's going to stay on the game.

_Statics, cut to Aqua. _

"I gotta keep going with that plan of mines. It's my only hope to get through this. Then after that, I might as well try to get myself to the finale...without Starscream. I need to ditch him, too. Can't fight him as a finalist".

_Statics. _

Ryuko walk by Wendy, both wanting to discuss on Aqua matter again. Ryuko was still unsure to trust in Wendy decision. She wanted to spoil Aqua stupidity, wanting to ruin their plan infront of Everyone. But now, it seems like things are becoming more complicated.

"Hey, what's up? Any idea yet?" Ryuko asked Wendy.

Wendy simply sign, "No, I can't think of anything right now".

Ryuko also gave a sigh, too, "Look Wendy, I like you. Your the only person on this dump hole that isn't bad shit crazy here, but we are literally diving into her business here. Don't want to pressure you or anything, but we need to do something fast, before she's ahead of us".

"Dude, I'm trying", Wendy said, "I'm just getting a ton stress from all those challenge".

_Statics, cut to Wendy. _

"Being team captain is haaaard. I can totally see why being a boss isn't a good idea. God, maybe choosing team captain wasn't a good idea".

_Statics. _

"Well, at least let me tell someone else about this", Ryuko mention, "Mako already know about Aqua shady deal, so we need someone to know as well".

"Fine, but who?"

"I don't know, your the leader", both of them look around to see if someone would be knowing of Aqua. They see Mikey practicing his skateboard. He teach it to Peter, who try to do a flip on a skateboard. Unfortunately, what he get was a board on his balls. The other one Sammy and Tokoyami, and both seem like the perfect choice to tell them. Eddy walk by, hanging his arm on the railing and acting very cool with Sammy, but she knew very well what his intention was, and straight up punch him.

Then, Chris loud speaker was heard, "ATTENTION CONTESTANTS! MAKE SURE TO HOLD ONTO SOMETHING BECAUSE OUR NEXT CHALLENGE BEGINS NOW!"

"The hell does that mean?" Before Ryuko comprehend his meaning, a whirl pool open up beneath the ship and suck it down, causing everyone to scream and fall down into the abyss.

* * *

Somewhere in the tropical forest of Madagascar, a Motorhome is park near a huge lake. An odd scene, perhaps; But even with it's out of place scenery, the green and lush land still stood up as a magnificent city of forest.

Plastic tables, chairs, and tents were set up near the lake. A young girl seem to step out the Motorhome and admire the scenery before her.

A man was staring at the camera, set up to film his documentary, "Hello there, I am Nigel Thornberry. Here to show you the kingdom of the jungle, where every wildlife live in this huge Ethiopia like their very own nation".

A wild child pop up behind and scare Nigel Thornberry to death; the kid itself, begin to make some incoherent sound and gibberish, then began to laugh on the ground after doing that little trick.

"Donnie! Don't interrupt my focus, please", Nigel told him, With Donnie only responding, "Yagabodity! Yagahahabodity! yagagagagagabodity!"

"Debbie! Can you please watch over him? I'm trying to shoot a perfect documentary here", Nigel called out. Debbie was laying down on the chair, shades on and reading a magazine. Seeming to not care at all or not interest into any of her surrounding.

She groan and replied, "I'll do it later".

"Well...alright then, Eliza?" He turn to his other daughter, who was glare at him, "Can you please watch over him?"

"Uh, sure but where?"

"Huh?" Realizing he left his eye off Donnie, he look around and called out, "Donnie! Donnie! Where are you?!"

Again, he was jump scare again by Donnie, "Ah! Don't do it again, my boy".

Eliza chuckle, "You know, Dad, maybe you need a litte break, huh?"

"No, no, no, no, I can't do that right now, sweetie", Nigel said, "I need to capture the perfect scene in the wildlife by showing off it's many wonder".

"Like?"

"Like the snakes, the frogs, the Indris; Oh! and let's not forget, the Lemurs", Nigel chuckle to himself.

Eliza ape friend came by, name Darwin, who was a bit tired, yawning and stretching, "So how long did I took a nap?"

"Only one hour".

"One hour? It felt like three or more", Darwin was a little baffle, "I could've swore it was more; I was sweating in there like a dead moose".

"Could be Donnie drooling", Eliza guess.

"Drooling?!" Darwin look to himself and see some sticky substence, covering his entire clothing, "Aaaughhhhh!"

While Debbie was enjoying herself, she notice something in the sky. At first, she thought nothing of it, believing it to be just a bird or a random plane. However, the thing was beginning to become bigger and bigger, likely reaching to the huge lake. After taking another look, she said, "What the-?"

SPLASH! A Cruise Ship landed into the lake, creating a huge wave that splash onto Debbie, ruining her day, "Ah! My tan!"

Everyone notice, and were shock to see a Cruise Ship coming out of nowhere.

"Godly gosh! What in bloody name just happen?!" Nigel exclaim.

Marianne, mother and husband of Thornberry, came out of the trailer and asked Nigel, "I heard a splash. What's going on?"

"Oh, somekind of ship just came out of nowhere", Nigel replied, "I think it must've been a ghost ship lost in sea".

"Ugh, my clothing is ruin", Debbie moan, "Now I gotta change into a different one. A more lame one, at that".

They then heard a loud speaker from the ship, with everyone covering their ear because of its increase of loudness, "CONTESTANTS! ITS TIME FOR SOME JUNGLE ADVENTURE!"

Everyone groan louder, some on the floors, others still holding onto the rail, and some into the pool.

_Statics, cut to Ryuko looking annoyed and furious, grabbing both arm together and shaking a bit. _

"Next time, I'm gonna try shoving something onto that loud speaker to keep him quite".

_Statics. _

everyone was outside, awaiting Chris to explain the challenge. Alastor was humming to himself, Stocking was almost going to throw up after that experience, Aqua came near to Brendan, getting to inplate her next phase of plan, and Eva was listening to her MP3 player through some ear buds. Starscream, managing to hear her music, was irritated and told her, more strictly, "Would you lower your unbearable sound? As your leader, I need to concentrate on the main challenge".

Retaliating, Eva turn up the music more louder, giving Starscream a pretty hard time, moaning and rolling his eyes.

_Statics, cut to Starscream, crossing his arms._

"Hmph, not a single respect? I literally risk my life for our team to win. I should get some proper manners from my teammates".

_Statics. _

"Okay team, listen up", Chris explain, "Today challenge is going to be a special one".

"If you mean special, you mean more-" Ryuko sarcastic guess was cut in by Chris.

"Torture, danger, full on unethical pain? yes, that's special".

Ryuko groan and Chris continue, "Any who, Today challenge is about surviving one night only in this very inhabitable jungle, with no contact to civilization".

"That's the challenge?" Mako asked, not expecting this to be simple, "Sounds pretty easy enough".

"Define 'easy' pal", Eva sarcastically demanded from Mako, not bother to answer that.

"Woah, I mean living in a dangerous jungle doesn't seem far off", Mikey comment, "Believe me, I used to go through that kind of stuff, but seriously? no capturing? no getting something? not even a race?"

"Not quite, believe me we'll get to those kind of stuff", Chris chuckle and continue, "If one team manage to arrive first, with all of their member, they'll gain a special prize; That is...uhhh...a action figure of me, complete with my image on it".

Copperhead hold up a carded action figure, which was similar to a Kenner or a vintage Gi joe carded figure.

"Wow, can't wait to win that", Ryuko sarcastically cheer on. Even the others know that was pretty weak in Chris part of the deal, except for Mako.

_Statics, cut to Ryuko. _

"Chris 'reward' seem to get weaker and weaker, like he's running out of idea. We are literally risking our lives just for a stupid toy".

_Statics, cut to Mako._

"I don't know what's the big deal? I thought it's a reasonable reward".

_Statics._

"However, you need to set up your own camp far away from the cruise liner", Chris explain, "Somewhere deep, dark, and inhabitant. Otherwise, that would be cheating".

"Wait, are you trying to get us lost in the jungle?" Mikey asked, "Because it felt like you are".

"Don't worry, I send out some drones to keep an eye on you", Chris assure, "Though, We aren't going to try helping you guys or anything. It's all up to you to survive in the jungle".

"Typical Chris", Eva comment, rolling her eyes.

_Statics, cut to Wendy. _

"Okay, chris is becoming more insane, meaning the challenge is becoming more dangerous at every moment. Which means, Aqua would likely take the opportunity for that to happen. So I better think fast".

_Statics, cut to Aqua. _

"Yes! this is perfect! I know this is Starscream turn to lose, but for me, this could be an opportunity to put my manipulation to work!"

_statics. _

"Here are some equipment and supplies, make sure not to loose em", Chris said, Copperhead throw them a can of beans, a tent roll, a flashlight, and a water bottle. Both were given to each team, being Peter and Lindsay.

"Hold up, we only given a limited supply of rations?" Armin asked.

"Is there a problem?"

"Uh Yeah, I was part of a unit, known for going through these kind of stuff", Armin claim, "So to be given a limited supply of food for a hostile environment; That doesn't sound like a good idea".

"Ha, I like when you say 'hostile'" Lindsay comment to him.

"Look, it's called, surviving", Chris said, "You know, finding anything to survive from. Have you seen any nature documentary?"

"I live behind a wall", Armin told him, "You really expect me to know this world type of culture?"

"Dude, you are literally questioning a guy who made us almost get torture in certain mini challenge", Wendy told him, "I don't think we would've even care if he gave us a limited supply of food".

"Then why are we competing for some toy?!"

"Look like cute boy doesn't know much about surviving" Lightning taunt, laughing to himself and making Armin groan.

_Statics, cut to Armin. _

"My life is a living hell. I have to survive through everything from not being eaten and not being killed by my other subordinates; so to be mock in a world I don't know, makes me really question if my decision to enter this show was a good idea. The only person who isn't a huge jerk is Lindsay; and even then, she's not light minded".

_Statics. _

_"_Ha! I don't need these things", Starscream said, "I'm a Cybertronian. I can survive without anything...except energons and some paint job; Can't live without em".

"Lucky, I can survive in a forest really well", Beastman added. This does not impress Dawn, giving a smug look.

"Hmph, Oh really", Dawn sarcastically asked, "How'd you survive anyways? Did you HUNT?"

"No, I simply force the creatures to do my biding", Beastman replied, "Hunting is only necessary, most of the time. The animals do the work for you".

"Oh, so you are simply using animal labor".

Beastman growl, "Listen blonde, you don't know a thing or two a about living in a dangerous forest".

Dawn then retorted back, "Oh yes I do. I know how to connect with mother nature and treat all animal fairly, unlike you".

Both of them intense stare at each other, growling and showing hatred one another. This could be the peak. The moment where they both decided to snap, but fortunately enough, Satoshi cut in, "Come on, both of you. It doesn't really matter who survive better in a forest".

They both look away and cross ther arm, "Hmph, Whatever", They both said.

_Statics, cut to Dawn. _

"What a-"

_Statics, cut to Beastman. _

"Stupid, little-"

_Statics. _

_"_Beast".

_Statics. _

_"_She is".

_statics, cut to Dawn and Beastman side by side. _

_"_GOD, I HATE THAT NATURE MONSTER!"

_Statics. _

"Hello there, new visitors!" Nigel called out, getting Chris and the other team attention. He stumble upon them, after seeing their cruise crashing on the lake.

Confuse, not expecting anyone to live around here, Chris asked, "Uh who are you?"

"Oh me, Hohohoho", Nigel chuckle, "Allow me to introduce myself, sir. I am Nigel Thornberry, an explorer and an wild life expert, known for creating some excellent documentary".

"Oh, well...nice to meet you", Chris was weirded out by his appearance, even the others were confuse. They then both handshake each other, by Nigel excitemen of coarse.

"It's very exicting to meet you, Chris Mclean".

"How did you know my name?" Chris asked.

After he done handshaking, Nigel explain, "I simply heard of you by watching every season of you on TV. I seem to admire your way of dealing with the wild life".

"Huh, interesting", Chris grinned, not expecting a fan to be here, but he was glad someone is still a fan of his work, "Well then, it's a pleasure to get some recognition".

"oh yes! Heheheh", Nigel wife, Marianne came on the scene, along the rest of the family, "My dear, come, come, I want you to meet Chris Mclean, a host of a reality show".

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you", Marianne shake hand with the host.

"Thanks you, I do love having fans appericating my work".

"He still have fans?" Eva was a little baffle.

"And someone actually appericate this guy works?" Sammy added.

Just then, Debbie enter the scene with a temper attuide, pointing at him and shouted, "YOU!"

"Debbie, you got-", Nigel was cut off by Debbie.

"Zip it! Do you know how-wait a second", Debbie asked, going from furious to calm, "Are you Chris Mclean?"

"Yes I am", Chris replied.

"Oh, My, GOD! I know of you before!" Debbie said, excited to meet him, "Your the guy who host one of the best reality show on TV! oh my god, I am so thrill to meet you, right now"

While Chris is now being annoyed, Eliza comment, "Well, guess we have another person who is a huge fan of his work".

"umm, thanks, but can I-" Again, Chris was interrupted by Debbie comments.

"Do you know how many emails I send you to pick me up as a contestant? Huh, do you?" Debbie was getting too close to Chris, making him and the others uncomfortable.

"Oh yeah, I do seem to remember...pretty a lot really".

Luckily, Nigel manage to step in, "Debbie, Debbie, Debbie, please let the gentlemen speak. You can save your answers later".

"Finally, thank you", Chris then turn around and continue, "Anways, as I said, make sure to not get lost or be eaten. Trust me, this place isn't friendly to visitors".

_Statics, cut to Starscream. _

"This plan is easy", Starscream explain, "My plan is this. I'll create a horrifying noise with my laser canon; then after I do that, I'll disappear without notice and they will think I got capture, making them search for me until day time. Brilliant. The only question is who I'm going to vote off".

_Statics. _

"Now get going!" Chris blow the whistle. But before everyone can go, Nigel asked, "Wait, what about us?"

"Huh, what?" Marianne asked, confuse and shock, even the rest of the family were surprise by his respond.

"Oh, what about you?" Chris asked, too.

"Well, Since we are here together, I thought maybe we should do somekind of crossover episode of some type".

"Honey, that's insane", Marianne told him.

"No, no, no, think about it", Nigel explain, "We'll get tons of popularity by having a crossover with a famous wildlife host".

"You call him, wildlife?" Dawn said.

"Look Dad, I can totally see where you going at buuuuut-", Eliza was cut off by her sister who wanted nothing more, but to be part of a reality show and get famous

"Come on, I agree with him", Debbie said, "I think a crossover episode would be awesome".

"Actaully, that doesn't sound like a bad idea", Chris replied, then he decided to set up a new rule, "Okay guys, listen up; Since the Shrimp Raiders won the last challenge, they'll be accompany by these wonderful family".

"WHAT?!" All of them, including the family, exclaim.

"Why?" Starscream asked.

"Because this will make it a little easier for you guys to survive", Chris explain.

"Oh, that's totally unfair!" Ryuko shouted.

"Wait, then what's the point of giving us these supplies?" Armin asked.

"Good question...I don't know and I don't Care. So get moving!"

"Yay! We're getting some company, my dear children's!" Nigel said, turning to face his family with Donnie jumping up and down, Darwin groan, and Debbie fisting herself while muttering, "Yes!"

Marianne wasn't getting it, but she knew her husband well. But not too well, she was confuse and concern, grabbing his arm, "May I speak with you for a second".

She then drag him away from the public and they both discuss about this.

"What is it, my dear?"

"Nigel, I don't want to sound rude, but are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked, "I mean, we been through a lot of crazy stuff, but I'm a bit doubtful about this".

"Don't worry, my dear, it's all about the experience", Nigel assure her, "I understood your concern, but if we going to be well known to the public eye, we need a speical guest with us".

"I'm not sure".

"Think about this", Nigel explain, "If we do a crossover with the host show, we could send somekind of enviromental message to the world".

After sometime of thinking, Marianne reluctantly agree, "Oh alright then, guess it couldn't hurt".

"Oh goodie, thank you my sweetheart. I appreciate it", Nigel kiss her on the cheek, making her blush a bit.

Eventually, they decided to tagged along with the contestant, even if some of them weren't okay with. But behind these bushes, hid a creature, breathing heavily, and observing them with it's red eyes.

_Statics, cut to Lighting. _

"No jungle isn't going to scare me. Lightning got the spirit of a bear and spirit of a coyote! Two predators of the jungle, SHABAM!"

_Statics. _

The Shrimp Raiders were the first to get a head start. They walk through the jungle infested forest, with the Motorhome following along with them. Marianne took out her camera and took some photos, while Debbie start to talk with one of the contestants such as Eva. The conversation with her isn't really pleasant

"So how does it feel to be on Total Drama? Was it amazing? exciting?" Debbie asked, "God, I really wish I could be famous on TV, just by entering that show. You know how many fans I could get?"

"Have you seen the rest of the season?" Eva asked, baffled.

"Uhh, I only saw the first season...the rest kinda disinterest me".

Starscream was getting annoyed by the constant flys flying all over his face, swining his hand and moving around. Even as a alien robot, he still have to deal with mother nature creatures themselves, "This is why I hate going in this unbearable lands like these".

"Hmm, it's not that bad", Alastor said, rubbing his fingers and coughing a little.

"It's no different. I been to a lot of jungle", Sanji comment, "Some weirder, some crazier. I gotten used to it".

Just then, Sanji got bitten by a insect that flew on his neck, "Ow, I think something bit me".

The insect flew away, but Sanji ignore it and kept walking, still rubbing his back neck.

Meanwhile, from the other team. 

The Screaming Sponge took to a different directions. They wanted to choose somewhere more exclusive to themselves, rather being near to the other team. Still though, they do need to be careful in the forest. No one know if an animal would strike out at any minute.

"Time for some good acting", Aqua thought, walking near Brendan, both a little further away from the other team. Even the Priestess was more ahead of them, "Hey Brendan, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing usual", Brendan replied, and remark from seeing the forest itself, "You know, This bring me back when me and Aisling first met. Kinda bring back some good memory".

"That's nice", Aqua continue, ignoring his remarks, "You know, I'm still having some doubts on everyone in this team".

"Huh, Really?"

"Yea, don't you remember what I told you? I say anyone, including our team member, could try anything to steal your artwork. or worst, sabotage us. Even our leader and the Priestess".

"I...I don't know", Brendan said, "I'm not sure what're you talking about or why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm doing this as a friend and to help you", Aqua place her palm on his shoulders, both stopping and looking at each other, "Look, we need to be careful of trusting anyone. If we going to win, we need to focus on me- I mean, on us. You and me. No one else".

_Statics, cut to Aqua. _

"Does that sounds out of character? Yes. Does it sound devious? Yes. But here's the thing. I'm doing this to win! Like the rest of us!"

_Statics, cut to Brendan. _

"I'm still entitle about her reason. I know through hanging out with them, they don't seem like bad people. Maybe some, but not fully greedy and evil. Maybe Aqua is up to something".

_Statics. _

"Are you feeling well today from the last challenge?" Tokoyami asked.

"Look, I'm fine. I was really relieve she's gone", Sammy assure him, "Though I am a bit concern, wether or not, she might swim back to get revenge...or worst. She's probsbly back home, throwing away stuff and vandalizing my room".

"Don't worry, If she does, I'll be sure to stop her".

"Awww, thanks", Sammy blush, "You know, Thanks again for helping me out. Even without Jasmine, at least there someone knowing my problems. Most of the time, they would suck up or side with Amy".

"Totally understood that".

Else where, the Thornberrys and the Shrimp Raiders set up there camping site. Because Starscream was huge, it was perfect for him to stay outside and do his sabotage. Though he must wait until night time. For now, he is still getting poke on the face by Donnie, being curious and acting wild at him. This annoyed him, greatly, "Humans...why humans?"

"Hello, Starscream", Nigel greet, approaching him with a note pad and a pen, "Can I chat with you my dear sir?"

"Why?" Starscream asked, looking down at him.

"Because I always wanted to know about your species way of life", Nigel explain, "Since I don't have the money to built myself a rocket ship".

Starscream groan, wanting to pass time until he get to his plan, "Fine, but as long you get this feral thing off me!"

While everyone was setting things up like the table, the tent, and much more. Armin and Lindsay were the one to set up the tent, since Sanji was leaning on a tree and was unable to assist in some way, leaving him somewhat out of commission.

"Hey, I have never set up a tent before", Lindsay said.

"You mean you haven't set it up as a child, too?" Armin asked.

"Uhh no...Maybe", Lindsay said, "I think I did it once at on a island...or was it a different island?"

Armin sigh and became deadpan at her. Lindsay was a bit concern on her friend, Sanji. He look pale, sweating, and has a really messy looking hair. She asked, "Are you alright over there? You look weird?"

"I'm fine. I'm just...Okay", He replied, "I'm kinda tired of standing".

"Maybe you should take a rest", Armin advice.

"Yea, guess your right", Sanji then fell asleep, quicker. Fell down on the grass floor, face at impact.

_Statics, cut to Armin. _

"He doesn't look so well. I'm gonna guess he either ate something wrong...or he did not sleep well. Kinda explain all that moaning".

_Statics. _

Dawn sat on the ground, admiring the beauty all around her. She took a flower and sniff it, knowing there is still some sense of pure in this jungle, "Well, at least I can still be at peace in this new land that I had never been".

Her enjoyment was enterrupted by Beastman, dropping some fruits scraps on her head. He was on a brench, eating and keeping an eye out for predator.

"Would you mind?" Dawn look up to see him, annoyed by his rude nature.

"Would you mind...mind your own buisness", Beastman retorted.

"I would, but this is everyone land, including ours fest man".

Beastman growl at her.

_Statics, cut to Dawn. _

"I don't care if I act rude. I just found him unbearable".

_Statics. _

Eliza approach Dawn, curious and asking, "You know, you could move to a different spot".

"What'd you mean?"

"Well, you seem quite annoyed by him", Eliza explain, "I can understand that, considering he's a brute and you...ummm, more soft".

"I appreciate your suggestions, but I must stand on my ground".

"Okay, suite yourself", Eliza left, giving Dawn some more space. Unfortunately, she was annoyed again by the drop of scrap on her. This made Beastman laugh.

After she left, Darwin came to her and asked, "What were you doing?"

"Oh no, I was just curious about her", Eliza said, "I mean, just look at her. She looks like a cute person to hang out with".

"Looks creepy to me".

Somewhere, Alastor and Stocking decide to think of a plan.

"Any ideas?" Stocking asked.

"There is one", Alastor replied, grinning and turning toward her, "Do you have the rations?"

"Uh sure, why?"

* * *

"Im sooooo hungry", Mikey groan. Every huddle around the fire, With the tent set up.

"Well geez, maybe if you have waited until we done setting up, we could've eaten right now", Ryuko sarcastically scold him.

"Hey, it's not my fault for having a uncntrollable stomach".

"Actaully, what're we going to eat?" Mako wonder, "Mikey already eaten the entire can".

"She has a point", Priestess agree, "I feel like surviving one night isn't going to be easy".

"Don't worry, guys", Aqua got up and declare, "I'll go out and search some food for us".

"No way", Ryuko retorted, "We aren't going to let you go out there".

"And why's that?" Aqua asked, fist on her waist and a smug look.

"Because..." Ryuko try to spill out, but she knew Wendy wouldn't approve of it. So she gave a different excuse, "You might eat it for yourself or accidently loose them".

"Hmph, she's right", Eddy agree, "We aren't gotta let some idiot get the food for themselves".

_Statics, cut to Eddy. _

"Anyone wondering? I'm just agreeing with her so I could get with her. Last time I try to hook up with another one, I got a fist in the face!"

_Starics. _

"Fine, I'll go", Wendy volunteer, "As leader, I should go and get some food to eat. It won't take too long. Trust me, I'm a forest expert too".

"I...agree with her", Ryuko quickly agree, "I think it be more safer for her to go, right everyone?"

Sammy: "Yea, Sure".

Mikey: "Totally".

Eddy: "Doesn't sound that bad".

Everyone agree, even Aqua. However, after she left, Aqua fake smile doesn't put her in the right mind, since her original plan was to convince Brendan that she isn't like the rest of em, contributing to her statement.

_Statics, cut to Aqua. _

"I'm not trying to destroy my part of the plan, I'm trying to get Brendan onto my side even more. Sure, I could've done better, but hey, at least I tried".

_Statics. _

Wendy walk through the forest jungle. It was dark, so dark in fact that she was being very careful of stepping onto anything that could either be a trap, a sleeping predator, or feces left by an animal.

Luckily for her, she got her trusty flashlight, "Okay, gotta choose which fruit isn't poison and which fruit doesn't contain any eggs".

She search around, pushing several leafs behind and looking. She manage to found some berrys. These were blue and very soft, squishing it and feeling some tiny substance inside of it, "Well, this seems promising. Not sure if these are poisonous or not".

"DONT TRY EM!"

"Wah! What the!?" Wendy jump to see Stocking, who was sweating violently and breathing heavily. It could've been the fact she had to run from a long distance to get here. Confuse and stunned, Wendy only respond, "Stocking, What're you doing here, Dude?"

"I assist you not to try that", Stocking said, finally catching a little breath, "I can tell it's poisnonus".

"Really, how?"

"Duh, do you see any insects bitting on it".

Wendy took a mintue to think, then she saw a flying insect bitting on the same berry, which suddenly died. she was right, "Hmm, I guess your right on that one; But still, why are you here?"

"I'm here because..." Stocking pulled out from her pockets was several candy, "I want to give you these".

Wendy took one, glanced over the rest and asked, "What're these?"

"Those are half of our rations. It's not much, but it could substain you guys for the next day".

"Wait, are you trying to poison me?"

"What?! no! I-" Stocking groan further more and reply, "Look, I am simply doing this just because our team favor it".

"Favor it?"

"Yes, since we thought sharing some ration would somewhat improve our relationship".

Wendy was a bit doubful from her truthful claim. But she knew her friends are in need of food, so it best option to take it, even if it does sound suspicious, "Are you sure you telling the truth?"

Stocking nodded, and ran off. After gaining some ration, Wendy left the scene and get back to her camping site. While she was gone, Stocking hid behind a tree and Alastor appear out of nowhere, almost giving Stocking a somewhat heart attack ( If she even have one ).

"Well missy, did the ginger one accept our offer?" Alastor asked.

"Yea, but I'm having a feeling sh-" Stocking was cut off by Alastor, very thrill to hear the news.

"Good, Good, now we can let the special drug do it's buisness", Alastor said, grabbing Stocking and holding her aside, close to him. This of coarse, made her extremely annoyed, "It be like that speical episode from Family Guy".

Both him and Stocking began to laugh manically, having prior knowledge of what the drug does and imaging what it will do.

The Thornberry and the Shrimp Raider gather together near a fire. Everyone were done setting up the camping equipments, now relaxing near a fire place. Well, some gain an access to relaxation, while some do not. An example, Dawn and Beastman, obviously. Both of them were punching each other Arms, fisting and calling their names. Satoshi was thinking of stopping them, but Yuka told him, "It's not worth it, brother".

"Oh my, this is a splended night, isn't it?" Nigel asked, "All together, sitting and chating like a group of boy scouts. It bring back some nostalgia memory".

"You know, guys. Maybe you should...ummm, stop hitting each other", Eliza told Dawn and Beastman. They stop of coarse, but they resume their hatred else where by crossing their arms and looking away from each other.

Darwin advice Eliza, "I don't think you should dive into their affair. They seem quite hostile to each other".

"Oh relax, Darwin", Eliza assure him, "It's not like they would literally kill each other".

"Your dirty armpit is showing", Dawn taunt Beastman.

"At least I don't have to look pail after eating something rotten-", Beastman retorted.

Dawn then violently jump onto him, clawing and shredding him like a wild animal, all while Beastman cried out, "AH! I ALREADY CLEAN MY FUR!"

This made Eliza flinch a bit, reinforce Darwin statement.

While they fight, Sanji wasn't feeling so good. His eyes barely look like it want to stay open, and his mouth seem it want to hang off from his face. He groan and rub his eyes, saying, "Does anyone feeling dizzy, here? I'm beginning to feel like passing out".

"Oh! that just how the wild work", Nigel claim, "It can make a person very dizzy".

"No, I think he isn't feeling good", Marianne object, turning her focus to Sanji, "Are you Alright, sir?"

"I'm fine, it just-" After closing both of his eye and opening it, everything in the scene change. Sanji see everyone as anime, cute girls all while a pop music is playing.

"Uhhh Sanji, are you okay?" Armin asked, being view as one of the cute anime girls.

Sanji rub his eyes again, this time everything seeming back to normal.

"You seem kinda...sick", Armin comment.

"Nah, I think I just need a nap", Sanji replied.

"But you already took a nap a second ago", Lindsay told him.

"Welp, I'm...a fast sleeper", Sanji said, "Also, why are you speaking Japanese?"

"Nihonjin Wa?" Lindsay asked, being seen again as a anime girl.

"Welp, it seems like it time to hit some slumber", Starscream said, getting up and taking Donnie off from his head, gently, "I'm gonna go take a rest, far from here. Don't want to hear any sound while sleeping".

He then whistle off, disappearing into the darkness. It was time. Time to enact his plan. He did this by simply getting away as far as he can from the camp site. After he does that, he hide behind a tree and chuckle, "Time for me to create a scene".

But before he could do that, someone was rattling above him, "What the? Who's there?"

Just then, he was attack from above, causing him to scream.

The scream was heard loudly from the other team to heard.

"what the Sha-what is that?" Lighning asked.

"That's Starscream", Satoshi said, "Should we check on him?"

"Nah, he's a robot", Alastor shrugge, "He's probably being attack by a giant serpent. He'll be Fine".

_Statics, cut to Alastor. _

"Even though I'm going through with my plan, that doesn't mean I could try taking up the leadership rule after Starscream demise".

_Statics. _

Wendy return back at her camp site, with everyone happy of her return.

"Wendy, your back!" Mako asked, jumping up and raises her arm, "Did you found anything we could eat? I'm starving here", rubbing her stomach.

"Whoa, calm down", Wendy show her and the rest of her teammate of the share ration, "I manage to get these".

This brought some curiosity on the sight itself, with Ryuko asking, "What're those? and Where did you get them?"

"One of the team member from the other side seem to exchange us with some ration", Wendy explain, "Something about relationship or something. It's kinda odd, if you think about it".

Mako snatch away from her palm and took one piece to take a closer look of it, "Whatever it is, it look tasty".

"Uhhh, Mako, I think it's best if we should-" Before Wendy can finish, Mako swallow whole, tasting the flavor and crunchy of it, "Test it".

"Is she always like this?" Sammy asked Ryuko, who simply sigh, "Sometime".

"Wow, it taste soooo yummy", Mako comment, shaking and raising her palm up to her chest, "I could feel the juicy taste of it all!"

"Let me try it", Mikey snatch it too.

Wendy tried to stop them, "No, Wait!"

Unfortunately, Mikey ate it, "Not bad. taste a little too salty, but it aint bad".

Others follow suite, such as Peter, Sammy, Eddy, Brendan, and Priestess. Wendy had a hard time stopping them because most of them don't seem to care and wanted to eat something for the night.

Even Ryuko took one, a bit spectulate on Wendy finding.

"Guys, come on, we aren't even sure if this is safe", Wendy told them.

Eddy retorted, "Said who?"

"Uh me, Dude".

"Whatever, I need something Jawbreaker related", Eddy said, swallowing the ration, "Hmm, taste similar".

Sammy turn to glare Tokoyami, who was the only one to not take a piece, "Say, want some? I got a extra one for you".

"I'm agreeing with the team captain", Tokoyami said, "I'm not certain we should eat it, until proven not poisonous".

"Come on, it's from the other team", Sammy open the wrapper, and holded out for Tokoyami, "They wouldn't try poisoning us".

"That's the point. We aren't cer-", Tokoyami was cut off by Sammy shoving the ration to his mouth, causing him to swallow it.

"Sorry, just wanna to repay you back in some way", Sammy tell him, while Tokoyami was trying to catch his breath.

Aqua was doubful on their giving ration. She knew there was something up, and she was surprise she was smart enough to catch on it. Although she could easily warn some of them, she decided to do a different route. Before Brendan could swallow it, his hand was slap by Aqua, "Ow, what was that for?"

"Nevermind that, we need to talk", Aqua drag Brendan with her, somewhere far from them without anyone notice.

_Statics, cut to Aqua. _

"Okay, when I heard she got it from the other team, I knew there was something up. Most of those guys look really suspicous to me, and I knew very well they have some sinister intention...which I somewhat appreciate".

_Statics. _

"What is it, Aqua?" Brendan asked.

"Brendan, I gotta warn you something", Aqua fake explaining, "Wendy is trying to sabotage us".

"What?"

"Yes, she's trying to poison us by eating the ration that she literally made up".

"That's...impossible", Brendan replied, refuse to believe that, "There's no way she would do something like that. I mean, if she did, we wouldn't won many challenges".

"That's the point", Aqua continue, "She's waiting for the right time to strike. Remember DJ elimination? She was literally the cause of his downfall".

"Yea, but what about-".

"Murderface, clearly she did nothing and just let him slack off".

"But-"

"And all of us winning, she's trying to use that to keep her good image up", Aqua said, crossing her arm, "I'm telling you, she is not good news, the same with her possible goon, Ryuko".

Brendan thought about this. Could Aqua be telling the truth? No, that sounds observe. She could've easily made it up, "I...still don't believe you", Brendan replied, "There's no way that's her true intention. I know fully in the fact she would never do that".

_Statics, cut to Aqua. _

"Maybe telling him right there wasn't a good idea, but I knew deep down, he would believe me. After all, I did, sort of, help him time and time again".

_starics. _

_"_So...how are we going to test these, again?" Ryuko asked, sarcastically. Holding the ration, with Wendy groaning and simplying replying, "Forget about it".

Ryuko shrugged and both of them swallow it.

_Statics, cut to Wendy. _

"At this point, I'm just trying to relieve my stress here. I just thought Aqua was going to plan something, but I guess not".

_Statics. _

**eleven o clock pm. **

The Shrimp Raiders were sleeping in the tent, quitely sound and not a single insects bite. The Thornberrys were sleeping as well in their motorhome, except Marianne who was editing on the footage they got on a laptop, "Let see here".

While she edit, she notice something from one of the footage. She zoom in and look closely behind the bushes, while they setting up camp. This made her gasp, "Oh...my...god".

"I heard a "Oh my god", Dear", Nigel pop out from the bathroom.

In the tent, Dawn wasn't getting enough sleep because of Beastman snoring, causing her eyes to widen up. meanwhile, Sanji got up, rubbing his head and groaning a bit. This woke up Lindsay and Armin.

"What's wrong? Did you got a nightmare?" Lindsay asked, worrying.

"No, it just...my head is...aching a bit", Sanji replied.

"That's probaly because of the floor", Armin said, "Makes everyone neck really hurt".

"I'm...going out and take a piss", Sanji got out of the tent and go to the nearest tree. There, he started to feel...funny. Putting his hand on his head and his other hand on the tree, while facing down, "Oh god, What the hell am I feeling...and what am I seeing? Why is everything becoming...colorful right now".

Then, all of the sudde, his view was different. It first became blurry, but then it warp into something...colorful, bright, and shinning. She look up and see the night sky becoming day and all around him, everyhting becomes vibrant and cheerful. Everything was moving and everything was in red, yellow, green, and blue. Some have smiling faces and others have no Faces, but move around, dancing. This both horrified, surprises, and happy for him. He grinned and laugh, running around and seeing the wonder of his hallucination. He then stop by and see a lovely blond girl, laying down on a lake and curling her finger at him, telling him to come. Come he did and he begin to hug and kiss her, both laughing.

However, it turn out he was kissing Yuka, who woke up and started whimpering and crying a little.

At the other team. 

Wendy stomach began to unable to sleep in the tent, cause her to slip out and throwing up, looking pale and quite weak.

The others took notice and they were all somewhat sick too, except for Brendan and Aqua.

"Oh god, I'm not feeling so good", Wendy said, then throwing up again.

"me too, it feel like my tummy is going to-", Mako throw up as well.

"oh god, oh god, my stomach", Ryuko vomit up at a tree, holding her arm out on the tree bark.

Mikey throw up as well, "What did those ration contain? I'm feeling all gloomy".

"Well, I think I feel fine. It doesn't feel bad at a-" Right at cue, Peter throw up as well at Mikey face, no doubt.

"OH GOD, IT'S IN MY FACE!" Mikey start running around, screaming, and throwing up as well.

"Awwww sick", Sammy throw up and collaspe.

Tokoyami was hardly breathing and felt like an urge to throw up, "This is...grotesque".

Dark shadow came out and try to help him, but Tokoyam throw up at his face, resulting it to throw up as well.

Wendy try to keep herself together, reassuring to her teammate, "Okay, Okay, everyone, let's try-"

Unfortunately, the sickness is too powerful to be kept inside, so she throw again, and everyone did it again, and again, and again, and again.

Everyone groan and collaspe, some unable to stand up. The spits and chunks spread over the jungle floor, with tiny insects crawling and flying over it, feasting on their drool. It was a disguesting sight, Indeed. Senkestu, Ryuko talking shirt, notice her uncontrollable throw ups and try to speak with her, "Hey, still kicking in?"

"Shut up", Ryuko told him.

"Just trying to help, geez", Senkestu continue, "You know, you could've just thrown that ration away, instead of, I don't know, eat it. How stupid are you".

"Look Senkestu, I'm already freaking a little hungry, so if you-" Ryuko then throw up onto Senkestu, covering his face with vomit.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! IT'S IN MY MOUTH!" Senkestu exclaim, then began to throw up as well.

Eddy asked Priestess, "Hey! Magican, do you have any potion to-"

Cut short by Eddy vomitting, Priestess understood, but she reply, "No, unfortunately, I don't think I seem to have any-"

The vomit kept going and going, making everyone wonder when will it stop.

_Statics, cut to Priestess. _

"Strange, I guess I left it back on the cruise ship".

_Statics, cut to Wendy slapping herself on the head. _

"Why did I had to eat it. If I knew there was something wrong, I could've just gotten rid of it, but no, my lazy, stress call got the better of me".

_Statics. _

At the other camp site, Yuka had gotten out of the tent and made her way to one of the tree to pee. Unfortunately for her, it was cut short when something grab her behind, causing her to scream. The scream was heard, and everyone got out of the tent and the motorhome.

"I heard a scream. What's wrong?" Nigel asked everyone.

"My sister just disappear!" Satoshi replied and started calling out, "I think she was just trying go out and pee. Yuka! Yuka! Where are you?!"

"Who cares about your sister", Lightning said, "I'm worry about my sha-rest".

Marianne came to assure Satoshi, patting her shoulderd and telling him, "Calm down, don't panic. I'm sure she's somewhere...I think".

_Statics, cut to Alastor. _

"Okay, I did not plan that...but if I did, I would be laughing my ass off".

_Statics. _

"What now, idiot?" Stocking asked, quitely next to Alastor.

Alastor only respond, "Just play along".

"Oh my god, that's terrible", Lindsay said, "First Starscream isn't here, then her. I'm getting a feeling someone is watching us".

"Would you shut up!" Eva told her, "I'm not letting your loser butts to drag me into your mess. I'm here to win".

"Well duh, without our teammates, we aren't gonna win the challenge", Dawn explain.

Sanji came out of the tent, skipping and waving his arms in the air, still hallucinating, "Weee! Weeee! Weeeee! Look at me! I'm flying in the rainbow lava air. It's soooo painful and beautiful!"

The others were bewilder by his action, but didn't think of it. What's more important is there missing person case.

"Calm down, everyone", Nigel assure them, "It's no big worry. She probably got lost somewhere in the woods and is unable to come back. We'll just go searching for her".

"That sounds like a good possible suggestion", Eva said, "But there's one problem. How the hell did she get lost?! Last time I check, no dumb person would even go too deep in the jungle to pee".

"Maybe she sha-curious about this place", Lightning suggest, "Something about this place give me some interest and some creep. I think we should Sha-climb up into the trees and look for her".

"Nu uh, I rather wait here and see if she return", Eva suggest, "I don't wanna to agree someone like him".

_Statics, cut to Eva. _

"I'm not doing this to help our leader or some dumb girl. I'm just here to win for the prize".

_Statics. _

"What's the problem with agreeing me? I sha-think my plan seem efficant", Lightning claim.

"I got it!" Both Dawn and Beastman said together, both irk by their same request and started argue at each other, "No I got it. I got! Stop copying me!"

"Would one of you just tell us your idea!" Armin tell them, getting frustrated over their fighting.

They both grunt and look away, with Dawn explaining, "Fine, I and...him, have an idea. Why not speak with the animal to see if they know their whereabout".

"Oh wow, how original", Beastman sarcastically comment, "I never knew you were that smart".

Eliza heard of her idea and was more intrigued. In fact, she was a little curious and thrill, knowing there's someone able to talk with animals like her. However, she still gotta keep her interest to herself because she knew telling her the truth would disobey her trust. The trust of never telling anyone she could speak with animals.

"Okay, that seems like a good idea, but I'm not sure if that-" Armin was cut off by Beastman.

"It's a good idea!" Beastman told him, making Armin jump a little.

"Wow, you actaully somewhat agree with me", Dawn said, also sarcastic.

Everyone began to argue, who's idea is best, while the Thornberry just watch on, not certain if they should intervene. Sanji, meanwhile, was playing with Donnie, running around and spitting at each other.

Though not a pleasent scene, Alastor manage to stop this huge argument by blowing a whistle that screems a screeching noises that cause everyone to cover their ear and be quite. This seems to work.

"Everyone, everyone, let's not get ourselves too overwhelm with anger one another", Alastor began to slide around and pop up each of them like he normally do, "I have a better idea. An idea that could solve all of our needs. An idea that would surely make us win".

"Oh yea, and what's that?" Eva asked, cross arm.

"By that, I mean we should split up and search for them", Alastor explain, "I'll choose who and who would search for them, while in the meantime, one of us must stay here to gaurd our camping equipments".

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea", Armin somewhat agree with that plan, even if he found him quite creepy.

"Yeah, it sounds like what Starscream could've think of", Lindsay comment.

"Hold up, I'm not teaming up with that dude over there", Lightning pointed at Eva, that spite her, "Me and Satoshi would rather do it together, Shabam!"

"Fine by me", Alastor said, "Eva?"

"I'll choose staying here".

"Good answer so far, which leaves me the rest of you", Alastor 180 turn to glare at Armin, Lindsay, Dawn, and Beastman. Sanji, meanwhile, is playing patty cake with Donnie. Again, none of them don't seem to see bother helping him.

"Hmph, I rather choose alone", Dawn suggest.

"Me too", Beastman agree.

"Well unfortunately, your both have to do it together", Alastor told them, "Otherwise, we won't get some kinda relationship outta you".

"Relationship?!"

"No, not that kind of relationship. Buddie and all those goody stuff", Alastor assure them, "We need no conflict happening among each other".

"Well I am not going to team up with him", Dawn and Beastman growl at each other.

Eliza volunteer out of nowhere, "I'll join with them".

This caught the attention of her parents, not expecting her to tag along with them.

"What?" Darwin was baffle by her respond, but Eliza assure him, "Shoo, calm down, I know what I'm doing".

"Dearest, what are you doing?" Nigel asked.

"I wanna to help out too, Dad", Eliza replied, "These guys look like they needed some help, so I thought maybe I could tag along".

Marianne was still concern for her daugter, telling her, "Eliza, I know you wanted to help out, But-"

"Dear, Dear, if she wanted to help out, then I do appericate it very well", Alastor said, "Beside, I assure you that our members are truly okay with it, right?"

Alastor tone was more of a threat to Dawn and Beastman, which they quickly reply.

Dawn: "Uhhh yea, Totally".

Beastman: "No problem at all".

"See", Alastor said. Marianne was a bit doubtful, but she knew her daughter has done this several time, so it wouldn't be a problem then.

She sigh and said, "Oh, alright, you can go".

"Yes!"

"But only if you can be careful and behave", Marianne turn her attention to those two, "And you guys, please make sure my daughter is safe".

"I'll make sure she's safe", Dawn promise, "Unlike him".

"Don't worry, no animal would harm your precious daughter", Beastman swore, "Exept Dawn, of coarse".

"Don't worry, mom and dad, I'll will", Eliza promise, "Come on, Darwin, let go".

Dawrin sigh and both follow Beastman and Dawn, both making their way into the forest. This leaves Lindsay and Armin, which Alastor order them, "Now for the both of you".

"We can search as well", Lindsay suggest, "I need to found a lake somewhere so I can check my eyelashes and my hair".

Armin groan, "Why would I even bother".

_Statics, cut to Armin. _

"At this rate, I should probably just ignore her really unintelligent mind of hers. I still like her, but sometime, I felt like her reasoning is just...you know...less smart".

_Statics. _

"Ugh, I'm coming with you", Debbie volunteer as well.

"Debbie!" Marianne shouted.

"What? If my little brat can go, why not me?" Debbie said, "Beside, I always wanted to be invovle with the main cast of Total Drama".

"Come on, Dear, just let her have some fun", Nigel suggest.

Marianne sigh again, having another daughter of hers adventuring out with some strangers, "Alright, but like I say-"

"Yes!" Debbie ignore her statement and went up to them, "Come on, guys, let's go found your robotic leader".

Finally, after simply not acknowledging him, Armin asked, "What about him?"

They look at Sanji, being ridden by Donnie and running around. Alastor bluff it off, simply replying, "He seem alright. Could need a litte watch over him".

"I guess, it be like babysitting him", Lindsay remark, "I use to babysit a kid name, Junior. Though, for some reason, I didn't do a great job looking after him".

"Ugh, Do we have to bring Donnie as well", Debbie groan.

"Yes, and me and my husband need some time alone", Marianne state. This stunned Nigel, "Us?"

_Statics, cut to Alastor. _

"Simple and great. Not only I am sabotaging their plan, but I am also implating my seed on them to think of me as a perfect leader; Not only that, but there more chance of one of them to be voted off, except me".

_Statics. _

Back at the Screaming Sponge, everybody was still on the floor, squirming, groaning, and slivering around, trying to fight back against this pain of theirs. But unfortuntely, they can't stop the vomiting.

Brendan came to aid and try to help one of them with a water bottle for them, such as Ryuko. He crouch down and open the lid for Ryuko to drink, while his hand was holding her head, "Here, try this. It might actaully cool down your stomach".

"Thanks kid, but I don't think it's gotta help for the fifth time right now", Ryuko told him.

"Oh come, on, at least try to-" Brendan interrupted by Ryuko throwing up to his face, "Sip it again".

After laying Ryuko down, Brendan approach Aqua, who was standing there and thinking, trying to think of a plan to get her team to win, now knowing the situation, "Aqua, any luck?"

"Hmm, no, not really", After Aqua answer, Brendan sigh and resume back at assisting everyone, but was stop by Aqua, "Wait, I need to speak with you, again...alone...".

Brendan, being reluctant to have some chat time, came with her behind the forest, where they can't be heard.

"What is it, now?" Brendan asked, getting tired of talking with Aqua, but he knew it still must be a important news.

"See what I mean", Aqua recap, "Wendy is sabotaging everything right now, and we were lucky enough to escape it. Do you realize it now?"

Brendan think over this and reply, "Hmm...I'm...I guess...maybe your right".

"Yes!" Aqua thought.

"But that doesn't make sense", Brendan retorted, "If she was sabotaging this, why did she ate it for herself?"

"Because...uhhhh...she was trying to cover her ground", Aqua fake explain, "Trying to not be at all responsible for our demise, and also convince everyone to place the blame on the other team. Like I said, trying to cover up her evil deed".

Brendan raises a few eye brows about this, but knowing that the team aren't in good condition, he knew it was sooner or later someone might start doing stuff like this. Going outta their way to ruin their chance for victory. So after sometime of thinking over, Brendan seem to accept her lie...for now.

Brendan sigh, replying, "Well...I guess that, somewhat make sense".

"What I told ya, we can't trust anyone", Aqua pat on his shoulders, "But don't worry, you can still trust me by helping you and me make it to the finale".

"Yeah, but what about-"

"Nah, Nah, Nah, trust no one, Remember?"

_Statics, cut to Aqua. _

"I think I did a great job convincing him. Maybe now, I can actaully not be concern about me being vote off. I wonder if I could do the same thing with that priest girl?"

_Statics. _

But before they can go back, they heard a slight fuzzle in one of the bushes.

"What was that?" Brendan asked.

"Eh, it's probably just a dumb squirrel", Aqua replied.

"But...squirrels don't live in tropical places".

Then, without notice, they were caught behind by a mysterious figure that jump on them.

Back at the Shrimp Raider campsite. 

Marianne and Nigel discuss on the matter of a mysterious stranger watching them and kidnapping one of their members.

"Oh dear", Nigel said, after looking at a still image of what Marianne caught, "It looks like something out of a classic horror movie".

"Nigel, what're we going to do?", Marianne asked, "There is a stranger out there watching us and he is kidnapping a child and a robot. I don't know what to do now!"

"Don't worry, my dear".

"Don't worry?! Our kids are out there!" Marianne groan, "Ugh, Why did I allow them to tag along with them? Just for some experience and learning!"

"Dear, dear, dear, dear. please, don't be too concern", Nigel said, "It was my fault. I just wanna to bring some joy to our kids".

"Look, I appericate that honey, but right now, we gotta do something, fast", Marianne thought about this and had an idea, "Wait, we can call Chris Mclean about this. He might know what to do".

"Are you certain? Getting the host into this?"

"Yes".

Nigel was a bit speculated about this. He knew the host really well, but he wasn't sure if Chris would seem to approve of this, stopping the challenge and search for this feral thing. But his love and affection to his family kept growing on him. So he accept her suggestion, "Well... I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell him".

Marianne sigh in relieve, "Finally, thanks you Nigel".

"Yes, now then, how are we going to contact him?" Nigel wonder. This stunned Marianne a bit.

"Wait, you didn't ask for his phone number or anything?"

"Nope, I was sooo caught up by my excitement, I completely forgot about asking for his phone number".

"Well, how are we gonna contact him, now?"

"I got it!" Nigel explain, "I'll go back where we enter and tell him about the news".

"Are you sure it safe?"

"Rubbish, my dear", Nigel shrugged it off, "I been through a lot and nothing ever try to harm me...well, except for a few occasion".

* * *

"Hey, did anyone seen Aqua and Brendan?" Priestess asked her teammated, keeping vomiting like the rest of em.

Wendy thought, "Oh crud, there something isn't right about that".

"Yea, where is he?" Mikey press her stomach, and began to vomit once more.

"Guys, guys, I think I need to say something", Ryuko tried to say something, with Wendy urging her to not do by signaling her hand to her, but she ignore her anyways, "I think...I think both of them are kidnapped".

This relieve Wendy, but as well concern her. The rest were deeply confuse and shock.

"What?! By who?! Natives?! Cannibal natives?! Creepy monsters?!" Mako asked, getting crazy and vomiting more.

"No, I think it either someone from the other team, Chris dumb guest stars, or a stalker", Ryuko once more, vomiting, unable to comprehend some sentences, "Whoever it is, this...thing is trying to pick us one by one".

"Well, we gotta do something", Sammy said.

"Everyone, try to remain calm", Wendy struggling to gain some strength, even if she's still weak, "We need to go out and found them. We can't leave them behind".

"What?! You want us to go further into these creepy jungles?!" Eddy asked, vomiting more and being very anxious about it.

"Look, we aren't gonna leave without them", Weny claim, "If we lose a team member, we lose the challenge and make ourselves look bad".

"Dude, I gotta agree with you", Mikey added, "But the problem is, I'm feeling quite dreary, like I'm going to turn into a different form of mutant transformation".

"We gotta tried...guys", Wendy vomit again, "We gotta...at least try. We leave no dudes behind".

"Well, if you insist", Peter turn to the others and wave his hand, "Come on, let's go found them", until eventually, he throw up on the floor and then collaspe, being drag by Tokoyami dark shadow. Everyone begin to move and groan even more.

"Wait, who's going to watch over our equipments?" Ryuko asked, carrying Mako on her back.

Wendy breath heavily and turn to face, Mikey and Peter, "Dudes, are you willing to watch over this?"

"No problem, dude", Mikey assure, "Even though I feel sick, I think I still have some strength", He then began to vomit, "Okay, a little stenght left".

_Statics, cut to Mikey. _

"As a ninja, I always had to keep the pain to myself, that's what my master use to say...unfortunately, I kinda forgot how to do that".

_Statics. _

Lindsay, Armin, Debbie, Donnie, and Sanji were going through some bushes and stumps to found any clues of their member disappearance. Being too stupid to realize it, they forgot to bring their trusty flashlight. Fortunately for them, Debbie manage to use her phone as a light source, shinning everywhere to see.

"You know, it kinda remind me a little of wawanakwa", Lindsay remark, "With the tall trees, and creepy atomsphere. I felt a little...query".

"You mean, nostalgia or nervous? Because I'm not one hundred percent sure if you're saying it right", Armin tell her.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, look at the Sky!" Sanji pop in and pointed up, "It's fill with candy now, and look! A happy smily Cotten candy face!"

"Hello!" Responded back by the hallucination in a friendly way, with his friends being creepy out by his action. Sanji then begin to make weird nosies and run around, while Donnie is swinging some trees and babbling as well.

Getting off topic, Debbie asked Lindsay, "So how was it to be on Total Drama in the first season?"

"Well, I thought it was great", Lindsay replied, "The food is great, the friends I make are cool, and I kinda like the challenges. Though one problem I do have is there's no plug holes at the cabins I slept in. It bugged me".

"Ugh, I can totally relate", Debbie agree, "I don't get why normally in some places, they don't put in somekind of plug hole for electronic. They thought it's too expensive and ruin the whole experience, while I thought it was stupid".

"yea, totally. Of all the problem I have with the first season, my biggest issue was that. I mean, where am I going to use my phone charger? at the community restroom?"

Both of them chuckle, while Armin continue to focus on the task.

"Hey, want to have some selfie pick with me?" Debbie asked to Lindsay".

"Would I!"

* * *

Somewhere else in the jungle, Lightning was struggling of climbing up in the tree, forcing his hands to grip on the bark and pushing his body up, "Come on! Lightning is almost at the top!"

Wondering, Nope, He was not at the top. In anything, he's still at below, with Satoshi face palming from his reaction.

"Lightning, can we choose a different alternative", Satoshi said, "Its not going to work, and I need to found my sister, fast".

"You can whine all you want, but Lightning is still in the game", Lightning has ignore his urgent tone because after failing again, he turn and notice Satoshi was nowhere to be seen, At all, "Uhhh...Satoshi? where are you dude?"

_Statics, cut to Lightning. _

"Hmph, inpatient doofus. He think he can leave me behind and search for his sis. Lightning has all the bag to continue searching. If he's being whiny, then I'll do the searching myself".

_Statics. _

Dawn, Beastman, Eliza, and Darwin manage to made their way in a more clear path. Eliza manage to bring the flashlight with her.

"Eliza, why did you want to tag along?" Darwin asked Eliza, quietly, "These strangers are a bunch of uncivilize brute, especially the orange one".

"Like I said, I'm just curious, since Dawn mention about her able to speak with animals", Eliza explain, "So I thought it might give me some chance to learn more about her

"Oh, you are so unbearably curious", Darwin face palm and roll his eyes.

"Come on, move it", Beastman rudely told Dawn, "Can you move more faster and less slower!"

"I am trying to sense any danger or any animals that could help us", Dawn retorted, "Not that you would even try".

Beastman growl, with Eliza intervene, "Whoa, let's not side track, guys".

_Statics, cut to Dawn. _

"I cant stand it. he has to go. If we going to lose, I'm hoping some of my teammates vote him off. Sure, I do sound quie out of character for me, but if it means getting rid of him, then I'm all to it".

_Statics. _

Back at the Screaming sponge camp site, Peter was laying down and Mikey try to keep himself up, by holding onto the tree with his right arm; To try making this scene somewhat bearable, Mikey suggest something, "Hey, I got an idea...why not play a game to...pass some time".

"That sounds...reasonable", Peter vomit again.

"Okay, Okay, okay, I got one", Mikey gulp and continue, "I spy with my little eye, something...green".

"oh, I love this game, let's see", Peter look around, seeing nothing but the whole forest. Then, he spotted something, beside Mikey and hiding in one of the leafs, "Hmmm, aha! I think I see something green! There!"

Then, they were attack.

_Statics, cut to Peter, shown to be rip and bruises. _

"See, I'm an expert of that game".

_Statics. _

"Can I asked you some question?" Eliza asked Dawn, "If you don't mind?"

"Of coarse", Dawn replied, "what is it?"

"I'm kinda curious on your statement", Eliza comtinue, "Do you really speak with animals?"

"I do speak witn animal. Not just them, but nature as well. I speak all type of language and I can understand them, fluently".

"Coooool", Eliza remark, with Darwin mutter out of annoyance, "Oh buttocks".

_statics, cut to Dawn. _

_"_Finally, some respect. At least she understood my nature way. Nobody in my team don't even appericate me. They keep patting that beast for his hard work, except me!"

_Statics._

With quite a surprise, they manage to found a Lemur on a tree bark, staring at them. Knowing there might be a possibly the Lemur knows the whereabout of Starscream and Yuka, Dawn and Beastman began to push around until Beastman manage to push her harder out of the way and ran to the Lemur, grabbing it tails and yelling at it, "Now then, you little worm! Where do you know of our precious leader and the girl? Huh, tell me?!"

The Lemur began to shake, friengthen by his forceful attuide. Dawn step in and grab the Lemur away from him, scolding him, "Give me that! How dare you treat an innocent animal with rude gestures!"

"Rude? Every animals are rude!" Beastman retorted, "You don't even know that. He was clearly giving us a nasty look".

Dawn began to pet the Lemur gently, "Hmph, will see about that".

Dawn place the Lemur down, asking kindly, "Sorry about my "friend", but would you mind tell us where Starscream and Yuka is at my friend? It just a simple question".

The Lemur, not being afraid anymore, actually replied with simple babble and it began to run to a tree and climb onto the brench, signaling it hands to follow it.

"Well, what'd it say?" Eliza asked Dawn.

"He said, we should follow him and he know's where they are", Dawn replied. Beastman was not impress.

"Wow, I could've easily do that, you know", Beastman sarcastically told her. Then they began to follow it.

Eliza compliement Dawn, "I'm actaully impressed. guess you do speak fluently".

"Thanks, though it wasn't easy to do it", Dawn replied, "You need all the practice and skill to understand the language of nature".

"Sounds like nonsense to me", Darwin comment.

Suddenly, without knowing it, they were both fall into a hidden hole, place by a bunch of leafs and dirt, which they haven't notice. They landed into a ditch and everyone groan from the fall, before Dawn can see the Lemur laughing at them, babbling, and storming off, leaving them in this hole. Bewilder, Eliza asked, "Now what'd he say?"

"He say, "We were duke"", Dawn replied, looking very ashame of herself for not catching on the Lemur foolish tricks.

Beastman was pretty furious, outting Dawn, "Great, just great. Now look what you did!"

"Me?! What did I do?"

"If you haven't allow me to force that little fool out of his information, we wouldn't be stuck here", Beastman scolded.

"Well...it's not my fault for not catching on that", Dawn claim, "I just thought he was simply telling the truth because of my good nature".

"Good, GOOD?! Your good seriously bring us in some serious danger, madam".

"Guys, guys, can we stop fighting", Eliza suggest, with Darwin trying to force Eliza not to intervene with their affair, again, "She probalby made a mistake, Okay. Let just found a way out, before-"

"SILENCE! Lady, or I'll-" Beastman was cut off by Dawn.

"Or you what? Eat her like a beast?"

"If you dare call me that, one more time".

"Beast, Beast, BEAST!" Dawn insult him.

"Would you shut up!"

"Oh, I'm sorry", Dawn sarcastically said, "Am I annoying you, BEAST!"

Just then, while they argue, the mysterious figure stop by and look down into the hole, and then, he jump on them, with their shriek being heard out from the forest.

Back to the motorhome. 

Nigel got everything pack already and was ready to charge out to get Chris. He got out of the motorhome, along with Marianne, "Make sure you comeback safe and sound".

"Don't be too concern, my dear", Nigel assure, turning away, "the Jungle is my expertise, dear. Always remember that".

Then he turn around and see his wife was nowhere to be seen, "Uh, Marianne, where are you my dear?"

In fact, there was no one around. Nigel was a bit bewilder by this, and was very afraid that somehow, the thing already gotten her. Out of the bushes, Eva came in the scene, with Nigel asking, "Eva, have you seen Marianne?"

"how would I know? I just came back from taking a leak", Eva replied.

"Hmmm...oh dear", Nigel said, calling out Marianne and walking around to see if she's around or in the motorhome. Still, no reply. At this point, Nigel was now scare, scare that his wife is now gone, and the fact his kids are probably next. This made him feel some regret of his action, "Oh no, no, no, no, no, NO! Eva, we gotta go found em".

"What? Why?"

"We got to found em!" Nigel told him and running off into the forest, "Come on, madam!"

_Statics, cut to Eva. _

"Why do I bother. Guess it could prevent me being the prime suspect to be vote off, though it's not saying much that I'm helping a bunch of weirdos".

_Statics. _

Alastor and Stocking weren't seen in the camp. The reason? They were simply strolling into the forest, with Stocking wondering why?

"Hey, aren't we supposed to stay footh on our camp site?" Stocking asked.

"Why bother".

"Why bother? We're going to lose, which means our plan of sabotage is ruin".

"That's the idea", Alastor replied, "Which is I'm creating a back up plan".

"Back up?"

Alastor pick up a snake and ate it, "Yes, you see. If our plan fail, we'll get a chance to vote off any potential threats".

Stocking was a little gross out, "Like who? Starscream?"

"Yes, but also some other lesser known threats", Alastor wiping off the blood from his mouth, "I'm talking about that Sanji guy earlier, or Dawn, or maybe the blonde Boy".

"Dawn? Why her?" Stocking asked, "She's just some mortal creep. I don't see any threats".

"That's the point" Alastor move next to her, "We need to get rid of potential threats. Remember Rolf?"

"Hmm...I guess you got a point".

Alastor slap her at the back and started laughing, "You got it! Now then, while everyone is out there suffering, there is something I need to do".

"Like what?" Stocking asked. Alastor stop walking ahead of her, and turn to face her, kneeing down and waising his hand out. Alastor gently replied, "Would you...be my hellish wife again?"

This shock Stocking, wasn't expecting that kind of respond from him, "What?!".

"You heard me", Alastor stood up, and wrap around his arm on Stocking shoulders, "I wanted to relive good old days, when you and I were together, killing off every dictators, lords, and presidents for our pleasure. It be wonderful to see those days".

Stocking push him away. She wanted to be am ally, Yes; But not being into a relationship again. She cares more for her own sweet than his heart, if he had one, "Hell no! I only agree to ally with you and become your finalist, not your dumb girlfriend bride again!"

"Come on, my Dear. think about how hell will see us. Two powerful beings together to rule with an iron fist. No one will even try to have sex with you. Instead, those feeble minded idiots will just give you tons and tons and TONS of creamy, juicy, fresh cake".

Stocking turn away, crossong her arm and looking away, "Hmph, sorry, but no thanks. Beside, even if we are back in a relationship, you going to simply try cheating on me, again"

Alastor kept on with his grin, continue swaying to her, "No, no, no, I would never do that, again. Those were simply all in the past. I change...somewhat".

"Ugh, I'm still not interested going back into a relationship with you, ever", Stocking said, now facing him, and pointing at his chest, "We're still ally's, but I am not going to have any sex with you".

"Hmm, very well then", Alastor comply, with Stocking walking away, "But keep thinking about it. I know you still in love with me".

Stocking was shaken by that idea, she turn to look at him, ready to scold and snarl, but then. He vanish!

_Statics, cut to Stocking. _

"There is no way me and him are going back into a relationship. I made up my mind. There's not going to be a way where I change my mind. He'll be too stupid to try going into the simp route".

_Statics. _

"Ugh, my phone is almost out of battery", Debbie groan.

"Maybe we shouldn't take too much selfie together", Lindsay comment.

Donnie was still up in the trees, still swinging and babbling until something grab his neck and snatch him up into the trees.

"Hey guys, look what I found", Armin told them, following him to a dirt floor, where they were confronted by several, bare foot prints.

They were all astonish. Looking down and shinning the lights onto it.

"Footprints, bare ones in fact", Armin said, "It's look like whoever it is, it seems to live here a while ago".

"Oh my god, does that mean, bigfoot is around here?" Lindsay asked, too scare to acknowledge her stupidity.

"Uhh no, it means some creep is living here", Debbie told her, "And it looks like can't be a native because those feets look way too inhuman".

Sanji run up to them, saying a bunch of nonsense, "Guys! Guys! Did any of you saw my shirt talking?"

"What?" Armin asked, baffle by his question.

"My shirt! It's been talking to me and making faces! I think it want me to murder luffy".

"Is he okay?" Debbie asked, "Because it looks like your friend isn't cooperating really well".

"Woohoo! Woohoo! I'm a bird and a cake!" Sanji being to flap his arm around.

"Oh yeah, I always thought he love playing acting", Lindsay said.

Armin, finally knowing there is something wrong about him, approach him and try to speak to him, "Sanji, Are you alright? I think you need to sit for a while".

"Sitting?! Shut up you stupid, top hat rice ball freak!" Sanji yelled, sticking his tongue out like a child, "I know what I'm doing with my toys!"

Armin tackle Sanji, slapping him to get his grip together, not understanding he was bitten by a insect of somekind, "Get a hold of yourself! We need to focus on our task, here! Get a grip!"

Finally, Sanji shook his head and was beginning to regain some consious, able to see Armin. However, his vision started to become blurry, and the Armin he saw started to morph into something he has always fear...his father, aka, the Judge. This cause him to scream and push Armin outta the way, screaming some more, and running into the jungle, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

This left them speechless.

"Hey, where's Donnie?" Debbie asked.

* * *

The Screaming Sponge were still roaming around in the jungle, searching around for their missing teammates, even calling out their name.

Some like Sammy and Tokoyami were getting better, but others seem to have it worse.

"Brendan! Brendan! where are you dude!" Wendy shouted, but her raspy voice preventing her to speak much louder. She came toward Ryuko, "God, my voice...what did those ration contain? My voice keep hurting me".

"Tell me about it. Everytime I yell, I keep vomiting more", Ryuko said, then proceed to vomit, "Hey, have you seem Mako?"

"No, why? Is she gone too?"

"Not sure, better keep searching I guess", Ryuko resume going deeper into the jungle, while Wendy also resume. unfortunately, someone search her from the bushes. Ryuko turn and see she's gone, "Wendy? Wendy!"

She search through the bushes with no luck. The others were also confuse, including Eddy who was furious, "Great, she's gone now?! What's going on here?!"

"I don't know, okay", Ryuko glare at the team, "I don't know where's Mako, Wendy-"

"Priestess", Tokoyami mention.

"Yea, Priestess- Wait, what?"

"Yea, she's gone too", Sammy added, "I don't know how, nor I don't want to think any further, uuuugggggh".

Sammy place her hand on the head, sitting down and Tokoyami try to comfort her with his cape.

"This is...ridiculous", Ryuko mutter, "Whoever is doing this, It's obvious this person has somekind goal in mind".

"How can you tell? We'll lost and we are missing some members of our own!" Eddy vomit.

"I don't know, I just assume", Ryuko continue to vomit.

* * *

In a dark, open cave. Everyone that was kidnapped were lock in cages, except Starscream who was all tied up, along with his head. They were tied, each and one of them lock on their own sperate ones, with no locks, just wires. Everyone awoke and look around, wondering what happen and how did they got here. Wendy woke up last, seeing her own teammates in cages, including the others, "Ow my head. What's going on here?"

"You asked me?" Aqua said, holding her grip on the bars, "This place is creepy".

"Didn't you gone to caves before?" Brendan asked.

"I do and they are still super gross!"

Then they heard laugher, and snorting, coming from behind in the darkness. Coming out was the kidnapper itself. The one that manage to catch some of them here for his devious plan. His name was once...Ezekiel, but now, he is FERAL ZEKE.

Everyone gasp. Ones that knew of him were horrified, while others that don't know him, were confuse and still scare of him.

"What is that thing?!" Starscream shouted, "It looks like a fail experiment!"

Zeke approach Starscream face and raw at him, scolding and spitting, until it leaves him.

"Rrrraaaghhh, aaaaaaarrrrrrooo", Feral Zeke said to them. Everyone did not understood what he said, except for a few. The few that somewhat know what he is saying was Donnie, Eliza, Beastman, and Dawn. Eliza didn't want to spill her secret, so she kept her mouth shut.

"Did anyone know what he just say?" Wendy asked.

Dawn said, "I know what he is saying. He's cursing us all for destroying his natural environment. Meaning he's protesting it".

Eliza, understanding what Feral Zeke said, try to correct her, "Uhhh, Dawn, I don't think that what he-

"sssssshhhhh, be quite, I'm trying to help here", Dawn try to speak with feral Zeke, believeing she could try speaking the same gibberish like him. It turn out, it didn't work.

"Well, it's not helping when you are not understanding what he is saying", Beastman told her.

"I understood what he was saying", Dawn retorted, "He said-"

She was cut off by Zeke, yelling at her with babble and continue to move around, seeingly to speak in gibberish.

"Okay, now I can't understood what he just Say", Satoshi said, having his sister near him in the cage.

Feral Zeke pull what appear to be somekind of a metal tub from the shadow. In it, glows a mysterious green liquid. Dawn quickly notice it, "Oh my god!"

Eliza turn, "What is it?"

"I know what he is planning!" Dawn explain, "He's going to turn us into mutant monsters!"

_Statics, cut to Dawn. _

"Of coarse, it all makes sense. Zeke plan is to turn us into monsters like him and be use as a army to take down Chris, so he could those sweet million!"

_Statics. _

"Marianne! Marianne, where are you?!" Nigel called, searching and pushing himself through the huge bushes of leafs.

"We been walking for hours", Eva told him.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear", Nigel panic, "This is all my fault. If I hadn't agree to tag along Chris competitors, none of this would've happen!"

"Well geez, maybe you should've think before you talk, idiot", Eva took a little rest near a tree.

"Oooooh, I gotta go found them, fast", Nigel said, continue on until he fell in a ditch. Eva took notice and ram toward where he had slip.

She look down and see Nigel on the ground, rubbing his head if it had any injury: "Hey! your alright?!"

"I'm fine, just my head feel a bit hurt", Nigel assure her, trying to jump and climb on the dirt wall, until falling down on his bottom, "Oh dear...madam! Can you hear me?!"

"Uhhh yea, what is it?"

"Can you found any vines? I think I'm stuck here", Nigel demanded, "These walls are slippery. It's going to make it harder for me to climb up".

Eva sigh and try to look out. There, she sees a vine hanging from the tree. She asssume it to be a vine; right when she pull it out, it was a snake and she was quickly tackle by it, with Eva trying to fight back, "Naaarrgh, get off me!"

"What is it? What's happening up there?!" Nigel asked, not seeing what she was doing.

Back at Zeke cave. 

Two mutant moles came in, holding Marianne both arms. They drag her to a cage and throw her in, locking it. She look around, confuse, scare, and nervous. But then, she saw her daughter across to her, alongside the other missing members, "Eliza! There you are! Your okay".

She was relieve to her daughter alright. She then asked, "What's going on here? Where are we?"

"In a cave, duh", Eliza told her, "I think we are held capture by Feral Zeke".

"Feral Zeke? You mean the guy from the video I caught?"

"Wait, you caught a footage of Zeke and you didn't told us?" Starscream asked, outrage by her claim.

"I thought I was seeing things", Marianne explain, "I didn't think I would actually saw a walking corpse".

"Well, if you don't mind", Dawn said, "We're going to be turn into mutant monsters as his army".

"What?!" Marianne was shock to hear. It was absurd at first, but considering she is talking with a robot and a beast, she quickly calm herself.

Feral Zeke order the two moles to gaurd them, while he continue going off in search for more subject.

"W-What are we going to do, mom?" Eliza asked Marianne.

"Calm down, I'll think of something", Marianne replied, assuring her.

"Well, you better think fast", Wendy warn her, "Otherwise, he's going to chose one of us as his first client".

Somewhere, Stocking searches for Alastor. 

"Alastor! Alastor!" Stocking called out, beginning to feel worry and anxious, "This isn't funny! Alastor!"

She try to not act fearful, telling herself, "Come on, Stocking. Stop acting scare. He's probably playing a joke on me to convince me of dating him again. Probably a stupid way of convincing".

Just then, she heard a stick snap, causing her to screama and ran, not caring the slightest if it was her, a random animal, or someone else.

Things were beginning to turn for the worst when a drip of rain started to began. Which mean, it will soon rain, making this night difficult as it should be.

Elsewhere, Sanji is still running, being chase by Armin, who he thought it was his father, crying and in tears.

"NO! FATHER! DONT MAKE ME WEAR THAT! PLEASE!" Sanji cried out, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Stop running! We need to say focus!" Armin yelled out, but in Sanji mind, His father was holding out his n ironmask, he was saying, "Get back here, you complet failure!"

"You can't make me! I won't let you lock me up!" Sanji exclaim.

"What the hell is he even saying?" Armin thought, before being snatch by Zeke from the trees.

"Armin? Armin?" Lindsay called out, with Debbie following suite, taking a breathe in from all that running, "Where could he be?"

"Did we literally lost him?" Debbie asked.

"I think we did".

Then they notice Sanji, crouching down and shaking, wrapping his legs, "We're gonna die here. We're gonna die here".

_Statics, cut to Lindsay._

"Armin is always so cute. I dare say, he's more cutter than Terry. Though that doesn't say much. All I'm saying is Armin, while cool, isn't the brightest type".

_Statics. _

"Wendy! Wendy! Damn it, where are you!" Ryuko shouted, seeming to feel a little better. Eddy also tag along. Only Eddy, which caught Ryuko attention, "Hey, where's Sammy and Tokoyami?"

"Bird boy is back there comforting that chick", Eddy said, "Also, did we just walk in circle?" Eddy pointed at a similar rock, "Because I could've sworn I saw that same rock just before".

After taking a closer look, Eddg was right.

"Ah crap", Ryuko mutter.

_statics, cut to Ryuko, swearing and throwing her fist everywhere. _

_Then cut to statics. _

"Now what?" Eddy asked, "We'll literally lost right now?!"

"Calm down, just let me think here", Ryuko told him.

"Well, you better hurry up!" Eddy reminded her, "This place is given me the creeps".

Eddy took one turn and see that Ryuko is gone! This freak out Eddy a bit, walking behind, slowly and calling out, "Ryuko? RYUKO! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

He heard a snap of a stick, which made him scream and ran, not caring who he might bump into.

_statics, cut to Eddy. _

_"_This is just like when we were scare of the bellybutton eater. Only this time, it's ten time worst!"

_Statics. _

"Sha wow, this place is gonna give me some Sha-nightmare", Lightning comment, strolling around, "But not me! Lightning can found my team members and win the challenge".

Lightning then begin to feel...overwhelm by fear, looking around to expect ang predator, "If there is any predator around here. In fact, where am I anyways? Lightning is confuse?"

Meanwhile. 

Tokoyami and Sammy took shelter at one of the trees, protected by the huge leafs.

He place his cape on her, trying to comfort her and dry her a bit, "This might help in some way".

"Thanks, I appericate it", Sammy compliment, "Guess my jacket doesn't have a hood attach to it".

"It's my hero duty to help out others".

"Really? Guess you're very into heroism".

"It was my choice to do so", Tokoyami explain, "I can't stand by seeing anyone getting hurt, just like you. Even my dark shadow seem to agree".

"So is that the reason why you help me back there?", Sammy asked, "Just so you could allow me to stand up to my sister?"

"In a certain way, Yes".

This made Sammy blush a bit, "You know, I kinda found that cute in a odd way".

"Huh?" this surprises Tokoyami.

"I mean, I didn't expect you to do the right thing by telling me to act more...tougher than my sister", Sammy look down, "I just thought you were doing it because you were annoyed by my sister, and want me to get rid of her. Didn't know you want me to be encourage".

"Well...the first half was true, but-"

"But after rethinking it, you did it out of caring", Sammy replied, "Just like what a true hero would do. You actaully want me to do something different. Something I couldn't do when my sister is around".

"I guess your, somewhat, right".

Sammy chuckle a bit, and Tokoyami seemingly look away out of shyness, "I think I need to repay you back more than just a simple thanks".

"Like what?"

"Like this", Then out of nowhere, Sammy kisses Tokoyami and they both lock on their kisses by smooshing and both of them fall in a deep kiss.

This cut to a drone that was spying on them, which then cut to Chris and the others in the security room in shock.

"Okay, I did not expect that to happen", Chris remark, "Not at all".

"Well, if the show need a couple", Phantasma comment, "Here it is".

"Shouldn't we go check on the rest of the team members?" Copperhead asked, "Pretty sure those lousy, no good for nothing aren't doing swell".

"Eh, they'll probably found a way out", Chris assure him, "I hope..."

Back at Stocking. 

"Damn it! damn it! damn it! damn it!" Stocking can only think up those words. She was scare, running and looking back to see if anyone is chasing her, "Come on, Alastor. Stop playing around!"

She then heard a voice coming from her direction, "HELP ME! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

After looking back one more time, figuring out where that scream come from, she collided with someone, bumping into Eddy, smack dab between each other and falling back.

Moaning, Stocking rub her head and regain some consciousness. She sees Eddy, asking, "You! What're you doing?!"

"Me?! What're you doing?" Eddy demanded, "I was just trying to run away from whoever is after me!"

"Same with me", Stocking replied, getting up, "Only this time, I was trying to figure out if Alastor is pranking me or not, just so me and him can get back together...for real".

"Seriously, that's his way of regaining relationships?"

"Yes! He did this to me when we first propose and now he's doing this again", Stocking said, "I think...I don't know, Okay. I'm just really in a messy mood".

"Well, Whatever", Eddy shrugged it off, looking at his shirt that is all in mud, "Great, now I gotta clean this thing off. Wonder if there's a lake nearaby?"

While Stocking was distracted, she heard a voice by behind her, "Boo".

She jump and pulledout her sword, ready to slice anyone. She pin someone down and who is it? obviously, Alastor, still grinning and still not moving. She growl and grip the handle hard, pointing the sword up to his chin.

"Ah, ah, ah, we aren't quite there yet", Alastor jokingly said, using his finger to put her sword down, gently. She got off from him, and both glare at each other, with Stocking trying to cover her blush, "So how'd you like that?"

Stocking groan, "God, I hated when you do that".

"It's my way of regaining interest, you know", Alastor claim, "I thought you might like it".

"Well, it was back then when were in hell. When I was in a happy mood", Stocking replied, "Now it's annoying".

She then began to head toward Eddy direction, with Alastor following suite.

_Statics, cut to Alastor. _

"Well, at least I tried. Maybe I should've pull out the guro card. Don't search that word up, my viewers".

_Statics. _

Lightning was seen crouching down and shaking, looking around swiftly and quite paranoid. He was all messed up, dirty, and a few bruises here and there, "It's Sha, Sha- gonna be alright. J-just gonna keep an eye out for sha-monsters. If their still around".

Lightning then got up, figuring it out how to get out of this mess, "Sha-Wait! I think I have an idea! If that creppy girl is correct, I should sha-be with the nature!"

Lightning grab some mud, a few brenches of stick, and a leaf. He put on some camouflage, with leafs and mud covering his entire face and body. Then, he create a bow and arrow. After he done all that, he scream, "SSSSSSSSSSHABAM!"

With thunder applaud happening while he battle cried it. Now, a thunderstorm began to rain on this night.

Nigel manage to climb out from the hole, seeing Eva managing to beat up the serpent, but with a few scratch mark and bruises, "My god, are you alright?"

Eva huff, "I'm fine, you?"

"Oh alright", Nigel assure her, "Come, we need to continue searching".

This made Eva groan much more and follow Nigel.

Lindsay and Debbie try to comfort Sanji a bit, still on the ground and crying ( and also, still hallucinating ).

"It's alright, Sanji", Lindsay pat on his head, "Your still with us. Nobody is going to hurt you".

Sanji sniff and regain himself a bit, "Thanks Mom, and, and, and, you too, Nico. God, especially you, Nico".

"I am feeling uncomfortable", Debbie comment.

"Ssssh, we gotta play along", Lindsay told her, "Or else Sanji might act up again".

"Umm, aren't we supposed to go look for your team members?"

"Shush now", Lindsay continue patting, "Lindsay is here for ya".

"Ugh, I think I may regret even taging along with them", Debbie said, rolling her eyes.

Finally, after a long day of walking, Eddy manage to found a lake near by, "YES! Finally, now I can get this goop off me".

"And now I can actaully start drowning you", Stocking pointed at Alastor, while Eddy head toward the lake, "If you keep doing all this bulls**t for me!"

"Fine, Fine, I'm scenery apologize", Alastor replied, "But at the very least, can I repay you back for that wonderful prank of mine, one more time?"

Getting sick of tired from Alastor suggestion, Stocking reluctantly agree, "Fine, what is it you want to give me?"

Alastor pulled out from his pocket with a disho of cheese cake, "This! Your favorite thing in the entire hellish world! cake!"

Stocking shriek with joy, but came back to her senses, "Wait! this is one of your other propsel, isn't it?"

"Nope, there's no love potion in there, nor there's any indication of it. I am simply just repaying you".

"Yea, Sorry", Stocking cross arm and look away, "I'm not eating it, even if I'm into sugary...sweet...creamy cheesy...delicious...soft pounded mixture of fluff".

Stocking can't resist. She tried, but her sweat and eyes glaring at it, kept her from trying to keept it away.

While Eddy was cleaning his shirt off, something is coming toward. A movement of the water and bubble, seem to heading toward his direction. Confuse, Eddy look down and suddenly, Feral Zeke pop out from the lake start scratching his chest and then start beating him, making scream, "AAAAAH! GET OFF ME! SOMEONE HELP!"

"Fine, I guess I'll just throw it away", Alastor sarcastically said, causing Stocking to stop him.

"Wait! Can I take a little bite of it?"

"Hmm, but I thought you don't want it?"

"I...change my mind".

"HEY! A LITTLE HELP HERE!" Eddy called out, seeing them behind a tree.

"Well, if you insist", Alastor gave her the cake, making Stocking chow down on it, "Anyways, I'll be going now-"

"Hold up!" Stocking stop Alastor. She ran up to him, grab his shoulders and then she kiss him, giving him some taste of the cake, "I think reconsider it".

"Oh really?"

"Mmhmm".

Both made flirty and sexual eye contact. Then they kiss again and the both fell into the bushes, where they...do it.

"OH COME ON! SERIOUSLY! I CAN TOTALLY SEE YOU TWO!" Eddy shouted, still being beaten down by feral zeke.

_Statics, cut to Stocking. _

"What? it was worth it. He didn't gave me any cake when we first met. I have to admit, nice work there Alastor".

_Statics. _

Nigel and Eva continue running through the forest. Smacking every flies and leafs that get in his way.

"Come on! We gotta found my wife, my child, my ape friend!" Nigel said, stopping to pant a bit, "Jolly, that was a huge run".

Then Eva notice something, "Hey, look over there".

She pointed and they both made their way to see what it is. They hid behind a bush and saw Feral Zeke dragging unconscious Eddy to his cave.

This amazes Nigel, whispering "extraordinary! I wish I have my camera with me. Come madam, let us follow this strange beast".

They begin to follow him behind the forest, not wanting to be seen.

_Statics, cut to Eva. _

"Huh, guess that freak home boy survive. I wonder what he was up to in the past few years?"

_Statics. _

Back in the cave, Donnie try bitting the bars with no avail. Ryuko try kicking but also, no luck.

Starscream try to move more faster to squeeze himself out of the rope, but had no chances of doing so.

Marianne, lock up by her own cage, hope, "Oh, I really, REALLY, hope we'll get saved".

"Don't worry, mom", Eliza assure her, "I'm pretty certain Nigel will found a way to save us".

"I hope so. Otherwise, like your friends said, we all might become big, gross mutants".

"Hey, your a mutant", Peter pointed at Mikey, "Maybe you could try reasoning with them. It could work".

"Hmmm, I guess I can try", Miket call out one of the moles, "Hey big guy! Sup! How ya hanging?" This caught the mole attention and approach toward him, "Want to help a fellow mutant out? How about chewing down these bars? That might be helpful".

The mole simpy scream at him and continue on with his duty.

"Okay, I don't think that didn't work", Mikey said.

"Hey Dawn, how about you try?" Beastman sarcastically asked, "Maybe you might try being useful for once".

"I don't know", Dawn retorted, "What about you, fur face; Since you are soooo good at forcing others at their knee, why not you do it, hmmmm?!"

Beastman growl, with Dawn also growling. Eventually, Eliza shouted at them, "Would you guys stop that! None of you are even remotely helping!"

"What're you talking about?" Dawn asked, "It was beastman fault".

"It's all of you fault! You keeps bickering and bickering for no reason! Why can't you guys just work together?"

"Why?! Because she think my practice is too dangerous and would bring some shame to mother nature!" Beastman explain, "All I wanted is to be useful and not get any constant abuse; but her, she doesn't repay me any respect! All she does is scold me, mock me, and insult me! How's that suppose to make me work together with her?!

"Well, if you had acted nice, I-"

"Nice?! Let me tell you this", Beastman continue, "Not every creatures will act kind, sweet, nice, or pure. Everyone have a jerk side. Even I admit, I'm not much of a nicer guy, but you kept thinking of yourself as a good person in nature, rather than admit your false".

"What? I...uhhhh...well you-" Dawn was unable to put up her own words.

Both of them began to aruge at each other, with Eliza giving up hope to help them. She thought hanging out with them would give her more interesting insight on them talking with animals; But unfortunately, all she got was just arguing and arguing, making her feel disappointed.

Feral Zeke return with Eddy. He throw him in a cage, waking him, and lock it. Zeke then turn his attention to Beastman and Dawn, scowling at them, telling them to shut it, and then resume back on kidnapping more. While Zeke is out of the picture. Nigel amd Eva sneak why in the cave. They sneak behind the moles, distracted from looking out into the entrance. There, the contestants and Nigel wife and kid notice them.

"Nigel!" Marianne whisper, "Your here! Did you contact Chris?"

"No, my dear", Nigel said, "But I did came here to rescue you, and I am so sorry pushing you on agreeing with me".

"Oh, it's alright, Nigel. I do understood why you were doing all those things", Marianne pull her hand out to touch Nigel face, making him chuckle a bit.

"Hey, how about freeing us?" Aqua asked, being understandable impatient.

"Oh, yes alright then", But before Nigel and Eva can do anything, they were grab and caught by the two moles, spotting them attempting to free them.

Feral Zeke return, looking at them and grinning, all while laughing. Ready for the time to begin his plan.

"Oh dear, this isn't good", Nigel comment with Eva.

"Oh, you think?!"

Feral Zeke then pointed at Eva, growling and having a furious look in his eye.

"Uhhh, what is he's doing?" Eva asked everyone, confuse, "Why is he pointing at me?"

_Statics, cut to Eva. _

"Okay, maybe I was a little harsh on the new guy. You know, when I didn't get vote off second for some lame reason. But he deserve it for that comment of his! All that need to keep an eye on us if we're behind or all those other crap"

_Statics. _

"Ugggh, this is taking forever!" Debbie groan, with her dragging Sanji, "God, maybe I made a wrong decision. I shouldn't had tag along you guys. No internet, no nothing! Just hearing a bunch of annoying noises from this guy".

"Hey, it's not all bad", Lindsay assure her.

"yea, like me dragging your weird friend".

"I'm water now", Sanji said, with a deadpan look.

Then suddenly, a scream can be heard, "SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHABAM!"

In come Lightning arrving in the scene by means of swinging on vines. He double flip and land on the surface, with his bow and arrow ready, "Sup sucker!"

"Hey look, it's Lightning!" Lindsay pointed out.

"Great, another weirdo", Debbie sarcastically said.

"Are you the tooth fairy?" Sanji asked, looking up.

"Lightning has manage to survive!" Lightning flex his arm out, "SHABAM! Sucker! Lightning know all about their "whereabout".

Lindsay gasp, "You do?!"

"Yep, I saw a little green, ugly dude dragging one of our friends to a cave", Lightning claim, "Lightning knows what to do!"

"That's great!" Lindsay congrats him, but asked, "But how are we going to get our friends back?"

"Easy", Lightning said, pointing to himself, "You just have to be like me. All lightning style. Shabam!"

"Do we have to?" Debbie asked, groaning.

"Wait! I think this bunny man has a point", Sanji got up and agree what Lightning was saying.

Everyone was now like Lightning with tribal weapons and makeup to make them look more threatening.

"You all sha-ready for this?" Lightning asked.

"This is so embarrassing...but at the same time, cool in some way", Debbie comment.

"I know, I added a few pink make up on, that in case if my camouflage doesn't look great", Lindsay tell her.

"Let us go free the orphanage!" Sanji shouted, pulling out a random sword out from his pocket and both of them began to charge, doing battle cried.

* * *

Eva was the first subject to begin the process of transformation. She was tied, struggling to loosen herself and was pin down near the tub, with Feral Zeke forcing her to drink it, but she refuse, "You gonna pay for this!"

"We gotta do something!" Wendy said to the others

"Uhhh, do we have to?" Starscream asked, "I think this might teach her a lesson about disrespecting me".

Everyone was scare and horrified to see what happen next, until Lightning and his gang show up, manage to beat up the two moles out of concious. The others were surprise, even Feral Zeke was surprise to see he had missed some contestants in the jungle.

"Lightning?!" All of them yelled.

"That's right, Lightning is here to save the day!" Lightning state.

"Let those cute girls go! Goblin freak!" Sanji shouted, with Zeke pushing Eva out of the way and roaring at them. This doesn't faze them, except for Debbie and Lindsay.

"Debbie! My dear, there you are!" Nigel called out in the cage, "You came to rescue us!"

Debbie rolled her eyes, "Yes Dad, I'm here to save you...god, I sounded stupid when saying that".

"Be careful, Dear!" Marianne warn, "Zeke isn't what he seem".

"Attack!" Lightning declare, shooting his arrow at Zeke, but he dodge it. Next, he jump right infront of them, smack their weapons off and then start punching Lightning in the face, kicking Sanji in the ball, jump kick Lindsay, and smack Debbie face.

"Yooooo joe!" Lightning got up and charge at him, but Zeke dodge it and kick him right in the stomach.

Sanji got up and try to kick him with his foot, only to instead accidentally kick Lindsay in the face, knocking her out. This made him apoligze to her, "Oops, sorry mom! Didn't mean it!"

Then he was smack on the head with a rock by Zeke. He grab Debbie and was ready to throw her into the tub, but was stop by Lightning, Sanji, and Lindsay.

"Debbie!" Both Marianne, Nigel, and Eliza shouted, even Darwin and Donnie were concern for her.

"No one take down Lightning!" Lightning state. Then they all jump on Zeke, creating a huge dust of cloud, with all of them tackling and fighting Zeke, with no one not sure who's the declare victor.

**The next morning. **

The sun rose, gleaming down it's heavenly light onto the jungle. There, Stocking and Alastor slept under a tree, being cover by leafs.

In the cave, everyone was sound asleep. Nobody is seem to wanna wake up, before Zeke awoken. They all slept in cages and Feral Zeke slept onto of Lightning and the others.

Elsewhere, behind the bushes, Sammy was sleeping right next to Tokoyami and both were still holding hands. When they woke up, instead of relieve or calm that their sickness is gone. They look down and saw their hands gripping together, making them look in shock, and horrified, screaming from their lungs, that can be heard from the forest, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Statics, cut to Sammy crouching and shaking, then it cuts to Tokoyami doing the same thing. Both have fear expressions, the ot cut to statics. _

This awoken Lindsay and sees her friends still lock up. She sneakly got up and tip toe to open the cages that were lock by wires. She woke up Armin, then Starscream, and then the others. Everyone were all awake, except Feral Zeke and the moles. They all head out and to prevent Zeke from ever try following them, Starscream put a bolder to the entrance, sealing them away.

_Statics, cut to Alastor. _

"What a wonderful night so far! I knew my dear would take up my propsal. I just needed the right time. Oh, her thick and soft body, literally gave me a hellish fever".

_statics, cut to Stocking. _

_"_I'll be honest, I wasn't the sharpest type to knew Alastor was trying to bait me over; But like I say, if he's propasing me cake, I'm all in it".

_Statics. _

The Screaming Sponge return back at their campsite. There, they seem everything was all messy, either by the storm or some wild animal wreck this pace.

Everyone try to scavenge some stuff, Ryuko picking up the remain of the tent, "Welp, there goes our stuff".

"You know, maybe putting Peter and Mikey in charge wasn't a good idea on my part", Wendy said.

"Can't blame ya", Ryuko then look at Aqua and Brendan, "By the way, where were you guys, anyways?"

"We were kidnapped, duh", Aqua gave an excuse.

"Yea, but what were you two doing before all that?" Ryuko asked, "Last time I saw you two, you guys were somewhere off. Wanna tell us why? Brendan?"

Everyone were now staring at Aqua and Brendan.

"Well, it's..." Brendan mouth was cover by Aqua, whispering to him, "Remember what I told you?"

Brendan knew and let her explain instead, "Actaully, the reason why we were off and didn't ate the ration Wendy got us is...I wasn't hungry, and the reason we were gone is because I really needed to pee. Right Brendan?"

"Uhh, Yes, I was just keeping an eye on her", Brendan added, trying his hardest not to reveal the truth, fake laughing, "Don't want any feral animal to attack her or anything, Heheheh".

Awkward silent came in, with Wendy broken the silent, "Okay then".

_Statics, cut to Brendan. _

"Phew, that was close. I wasn't sure if I did the right thing or not by not telling the truth; But if Aqua is telling the truth, guess I gotta listen to what she said".

_Statics, cut to Ryuko. _

"Seems all bullsh*t to me. I'm waiting for Wendy to let me spill the beams on her".

_Statics. _

Sammy and Tokoyami return, with their clothing looking all wrinkle and messy. They both seem to look stunned and frozen, after what happen last night.

"Sammy! Tokoyami! There you guys are!" Wendy said, looking at them, "What's wrong with you guys?"

"We...uhhhhh", Sammy try to explain it, but Wendy soon caught on what she was trying to say.

Another awkward silent came in, with Tokoyami scratching his arm and Sammy look away.

Meanwhile, at the Shrimp Raider camp site, 

Their equipments were still intact, looking much better than the other teams. They all try repacking, readying themselves to make their way back to Chris, before the other team make a head start.

Alastor and Stocking also return back at the campsite, looking similar what Tokoyami and Stocking did last night.

"Well lovely, guess that was real wild night, huh?" Alastor remark, smoking a cigarette.

Stocking sigh, "Let's just get this over with".

Before they leave, they must say their goodbye.

"Ooooh, it's too bad we can't tag along with you, anymore", Nigel said to Starscream, "It would've been amazing. Just think about how many views we'll get just by-"

Marianne: "Ahem".

"Oh, but you know, I got to take care with my family. Thornberry is all about sticking together".

"Uhhh, Yes, whatever", Starscream head was being poke on again by Donnie, "Now can you please...TELL YOUR RUNT TO GET OFF ME!"

Eliza apologize Dawn for acting a bit enrage back there, "Sorry I didn't help you guys out. And sorry I yell at you guye. I just thought I might have some interesting conversation betweem the two of you, but I guess not".

"Hey, it's alright", Dawn assure her, "It was my fault for acting up back there. Granted, I didn't any better, but still. I was through with Beastman rudeness".

"So what now?"

Dawn sigh, "I guess now I should probably...apologize to him after what I just did back there".

"Maybe he might forgive you".

"Or maybe not".

After Eliza left, this Dawn broken. She wasn't sure if she should do the right thing or not. Her animal talking cause her and the child to be capture by Feral Zeke. She sat on a rock, pondering until finally, she had an idea. Although she knew her team wouldn't like it, she wanted to try at least did something nice again. By that, I mean helping freeing Feral Zeke and his pal.

"Well, it's been nice meeting with ya", Lindsay said to Debbie, "Even if it was short".

"Yea whatever", Debbie cross her arm, "I'm just glad I manage to tag along with you guys. Now I'm gonna be famous because of this show".

"That's so cool", Lindsay comment, "And maybe you could enter the show with us to compete".

"Eh, I'll think about it", Debbie was having some doubt, after what she just experience with them.

Sanji yawn and stretch his arm, scratching his butt and look at Lindsay and Armin, "What'd I missed?"

"Oh nothing", Lindsay replied.

"Sanji, why were you acting all crazy back there?" Armin asked, "What's with that?"

"I have no idea what you talking about", Then Sanji notice Yuka coming toward him, "Hi little girl, how are ya?"

Suddenly, he was kick in the balls again by Yuka, making him squeel and collaspe, while Yuka yell at him, "Pervert!"

"What did I do?!"

_Statics, cut to Lindsay. _

"She was great! I kinda wish she tag along with me? Imagine how much fun we could literally do!"

_Statics, cut to Sanji. _

"What the hell was that for?!"

_Statics. _

Chris was waiting on, outside the Cruise liner. checking his clock, he wonder what is taking so long. After a whole long hour of waiting, the first team to arrvie was the Shrimp Raider, with the Screaming Sponge making it fast, "Well, Well, Well, those night must've been reeeeeeaaaal wild".

"Whatever!" Starscream said, "Who won anyways?"

"Well isn't it obvious?" Chris declare, "The Shrimp Raider won the challenge!"

The Shrimp Raider cheer, while the Screaming Sponges groan. They jump and cheer on their victory except Starscream, who unlike the rest of them, was still disappointed that his share didn't win. Just when things seem better, Chris continue, "Buuuut there's just one single, tiny mistake that prevented you guys from winning. Wanna guess?"

They were all left confuse, wondering what he meant by that. Then it hit them. Dawn wasn't with them. Dawn return to her team and said, "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late".

"Too late", Chris said, "Now the Screaming Sponge are the declare winner!"

The Screaming Sponge celebrate their victory, with Starscream uttering a simple, "Yes!"

The other however were not too happy, "What the Sha-hell were you doing?!" Lighting asked, with the rest of the team looking at her grudgingly and anger.

"We almost won a challenge, idiot!" Eva stated.

"Well, while you all race back to the finish, instead of waiting for me", Dawn explain, "I actaully take the liberty of freeing Zeke and his pal".

"YOU WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

"That's right", Dawn state, crossing her arm, nonchalantly.

"Why would you do that?!" Satoshi asked, "He was almost going to turn us into mutant monsters!"

"I did it out of care", Dawn said, "I don't want them to starve to death".

"That's a poor excuse", Beastman pointed out.

"You can complain all you want", Dawn continue, "But I still did the right thing".

_Statics, cut to Eva, pressing her fist together_

"Oh, she is soooo gone".

_statics. _

While the Cruise Ship is ready to sail off, with the portal ready to open up and transport them to somewhere, the Thornberry wave them a goodbye. Then without notice, Feral Zeke jump onto the ship and hid behind some barrels, with the two mole creature waving him goodbye, too.

At elimination night, everyone was seated in the same seat, with Chris on stage holding a tray of cocktail, "Okay team, listen up. You know the drill. When I call your name, get your cocktail, and blah, blah, blah, blah, one of you will go home. Now then, here it goes".

"Lightning".

"Lindsay",

"Sanji".

"Satoshi".

"Yuka".

"Armin".

"Eva".

"Alastor".

"Stocking".

"And Starscream", This leaves Beastman and Dawn, "This is interesting. One of you will go home. Beastman, you here because you kept arguing and arguing, never even shutting up. And Dawn, you cause your team to lose because you care about a derange monster that almost kill you".

"I said, I did the right thing", Dawn repeat, not even caring if it was the wrong thing to do.

"Whatever, the final cocktail goes to...Beastman".

Dawn sigh, with Beastman getting up and get his cocktail, "Well, I wasn't surprise that to happen. I just didn't expect me and him would be the last one to be chosen".

At the deck. 

Dawn was on the lifeboat, standing and looking at her teammate, "Well guys, it was nice meeting...some of you. Farewell".

Satoshi wave to her, "Bye, hope you do well".

"See ya", Lindsay said to her.

"Thanks you all", Dawn replied, "But before I go, I must warn you all of a bad omen in our team. Keep an eye on that".

Then, she was drop into the sinkhole, where it was shut off by Copperhead.

Chris remark, commenting, "We all gonna missed her".

Everyone shrugged, but for Beastman, he said that surprises some of them "Well...she wasn't all that bad".

Sure, after all the insults and mockery receive by Dawn, Beastman seem to respect her after freeing that monster. It somewhat relateble to him. Something that he didn't expect her to do. It sort of, changes his perspective a little to her.

After everyone left, Chris resume to close up the end of the episode, "Well that was something. With two new lovers on this cruise, who will be the next to be vote off? Found out next time on Total Drama Cruise!"

**Damn, that was a longer chapter than I expected. Anyways, Wow! that was a shocking surprise. Oh dear, I didn't think I would do shipping in these stories...oh god, I'm becoming a cliche fanfic writer myself...I'M OUTTA HERE ( jump out of the window ). **

**But in all serious, I hope everyone enjoy this chapter. Though this seems like a longer chapter, this is just the tip of the ice burg. In future chapters, things will get insane from here. Who knows, we might confront many dangerous enemies. In the next chapter, we will be going to...Japan! yep, but not the same challenge like the TDWT challenge. No, this will be different. There's going to be sumo wrestling, eating some delicous and gross food, and playing some video game that will probably give anyone seizure.**

**Now then, with all that outta the day. Make sure to suggest some new characters for the next season ( cartoon and anime only ), and make sure to check out and vote for the characters on the poll to see who you want to return next season ( it's going to be nine, guys ). **

**So be safe and stay tune for more! **


	19. Chapter 19 Filler chapter 2

At the Adventurer Guild, where heros rank and hire to do some certain task, Goblin Slayer was one of the highest rank. He approach the counter, alongside his trusted crew, a elf, a dwarf, and a dinosaur of some sort. At the counter, a guild girl was pleased to see him to return, all while ignoring blood stains that cover his entire armor. She was used to it at this point. Goblin Slayer himself doesn't mind it that much.

"So Goblin Slayer, how's the adventure been going?" She asked, gleefully.

"Fine, I guess", He replied, emotionless and unenthusiastic, "We manage to cut down most of the rats horde. They'll be back".

"That's good to hear", The guild girl smile and put her hand flst together, asking, "Say, I heard someone was taking up a role for the priest in your gang. Who is it, Anyways?"

"uhhh...she's" the high elf archer put her focus glare to their newest, replacement member, who was bothering two adventurer, one girl and one boy, which the boy attracted her new member interest.

"Hi, my name is Sierra, and you look very, very, very, very, VERY much like my husband", Sierra pulled out her phone and show it to them, "I got a photo of him right here, alongside other photos of my husband".

She scroll down her photo album and continue to make them uncomfortable. Most of the photos itself consist of her taking photo through the window or through bushes, while his husband not noticing her, Here's when my husband when sleeping, here's my husband eating, here's my husband taking a shower, and here's my husband doing his dirty buisness at a photo of Gwen. Mind you, this was recently when he hit puberty".

**Sierra: "I love being an adventurer. Just because in fantasy world, it consist of heros having brown hair, which always remind me of Cody a lot. I even write a fantasy fanfic crossover, with Cody as Frodo and me as Sam or Gandalf. Yeah, I inserted myself, twice". **

**Elf Archer: "Okay, I don't know why she was choosen to be our Priestess replacement. Not that I'm against her in every way, but she's so irritating. She constantly babble about Cody, Cody, and CODY! Like he somekind of god, and I don't even know who's this cody is. From what I can tell by seeing her photo album, it seems like he doesn't want any relationship with her; Which is understandble".**

**Goblin Slayer: "I have nothing to say to her. That's all". **

The group were walking through a grass, clean field. Most of the conversation was Sierra constant babbling about Cody and nothing else. Sometime she would speak on other subject, but it is mostly about her and Cody.

"Man, it's really great that you guys bring me to your first goblin adventure", Sierra said, "Usually, I would've prefer we go to fight some rats because rats always remind me of Cody a bit".

"Sheesh, this odd maiden is quite a babbling buffoon", The dwarf comment, "I mean, Seriously. You'll think a stool is like a Cody".

"Actually, at my house, I decorate everything with Cody pictures, including the stool, of coarse".

"Did you as well put the picture on the toilet, too?"

"uh huh", Sierra nodded, weirding the elf archer even more.

"Stay clear, goblins can jump out at any moment", Goblin Slayer tell his crew.

"you know, I always wonder what he look like without the helment", Sierra the asked the archer, "What'd you think he look like? I always thought he would look similar to Cody".

"I already know what he look like".

"Really? Does he look like Cody?"

"Uhh No, he has white hair, and plus, he isn't skinny, nor has a loose tooth".

"Oh...so he's white hair Cody".

The elf archer simply facepalm and groan from disbelief.

Finally, they reach at the entrance of a cave. They were all prepare themselves for any danger, except Serria who pull out her phone and snap photos, annoying the cast.

The Lizard priest asked politely, demanding, "Madam, no offense at your type of practice, but do you really need-"

"Not now" Serria interrupt, "I'm trying to take some photo here, so I could hang it up on my wall".

The high Elf archer commented, "Well, that's sound Weird, but not too out of the ordina-"

"Before that, I need to photoshop myself with Cody in these photos".

"And now I'm feeling uncomfortable".

The Dwarf shaman remark, "Ha, seems like someone isn't getting used to our new guest".

"Oh, shove a glass of shit in your throat, why don't ya", Elf archer retorted.

**Serria: "I don't get why anyone would be bother by me being obsessed with Cody. I mean, it's not like I'm hurting anyone". **

They walk in the dim light of the cave. Torches litter and blood splatter. Only the remaining weapons of swords and shields were left behind, by many that tried to escape and regret their decision.

They proceed through in the cave.

"So guys, I need we fought through a bunch of horde of pigs and stuff, but kind of goblin are we facing?" Serria asked.

"Vicious, Cruel, selfish, rapist killer, and nothing more, but the scum of this world", Goblin Slayer replied, leading head first and his axe ready out.

"Well that's not a good description".

Suddenly, three goblins appear from the shadows, wielding knifes for ready to kill.

They position themselves to strike, but Serria jump out at them, "Oh my god, it's mini cody's!"

"What?!" Elf archer yelled in disablief, including the goblins and the others.

"What're you doing, stupid girl?" The dwarf asked, "Don't you see we are-"

Serria ignore them and continue to approach them, "Wow, they look so cute! I could literally bring them back home and raise them like Cody's"

The goblins were confuse and scare, never expecting a women to be very thrill of seeing them around. They always expect a female to either run away with fear or try an attempt of fighting back. Neither of those are happening in this case.

"Is she out of her mind?" Elf archer was bewilder, "She's literally going to get herself killed".

"Come here, Cody's", Serria demanded, approaching them with her hands out and ready to grab them. The goblins were scare, they step back, " Come on, Mommy isn't going to hurt ya".

Then they fled, screaming. Serria begin to chase after them with the surprise shock of the whole group ( Except Goblin Slayer ), "Hey! Come back here! Let me take a few selfie with you, mini cody's!"

"Well, it seems like the maiden is quite cooky", The Dwarf shaman comment.

"Oh, you don't say?" Elf archer look at him.

"Now what?" the Lizard priest asked Goblin Slayer, "Should we follow her?"

"We can't let any harm go onto her", Goblin Slayer replied, "Now come on".

**Darwin shaman: "Now, normally I wouldn't allow an innocent bystander to get hurt, but in this case. I think this maiden has it all under control. Those goblins look like they would barely be attracted to her". **

"Don't run away from me adorable, mini cody's!" Serria called out. Then, she bump into a more huge and fat Goblin, looking down at her with a stern look. Serria wasn't afraid. She got up and clean off some pebbles on her, "Hey, would you mind not blocking the road? I'm trying to capture some mini cody's".

The gobiln simply roar at her, and before it could use his giant fist to crush her, he was shot by an arrow by the Elf archer, who drag her away from the action, while the rest go straight into the killed.

"What was that for?" Serria asked Elf archer, "Don't you see I was trying to get one of those mini Cody's"

"Listen, I don't want to burst your bubble, but THOSE AREN'T CUTE, ADORABLE CODY'S!" Elf archer reminded her, "They almost killed you!"

"Yea, so? I can deal with em", Serria said, "Their like childrens".

"Excuse me?" Elf archer was dumbfounded, "Those aren't childrens. Those are vicious killers that rape and torture anyone. Did you even saw one of them almost crushing you?!"

"You really don't know me. I can literally go through anything. It's not like being crush is anything new to me. I beat up a shark for crying out loud!"

"Yea, but that's not the same thing", A goblin jump and Elf archer swiftly shot it down, "What I'm trying to say is everything is not going to be like expected like cody's. Are you even freaking delusional?!"

"No, I'm not", Serria said, while the slaughter continue on in the background, "I'm just...ummmmm...overreacting".

"How's that supposed to be "overreacting?" "

"I don't know".

A huge explosion had happen and Goblin Slayer and the others return from the salughter, "All the goblins are dead. I manage to destroy every hatchlings with some of my liquer bombs".

"Which was quite effective, mind you", Dwarf shaman remark.

"Yes, it was", the Lizard priest then asked, "Anyways, how's your conversation?"

Elf archer replied, "Oh nothing. Just trying to give her some dose of reality".

"Hey, are there any mini cody's still around?" Serria asked, "I want to take a few selfie before we go".

Goblin look at Dwarf shaman and the Lizard priest, then look at the Elf archer who simply just shrugged it off.

**Serria: "It was a nice adventure I have with them. Sure, they seem to not like my way of thinking, but I can't help myself. Cody's is everything for me. He's my support, my husband, my family, and my lawyer. He's everything to me. Which is why I took a few selfie to send to Cody". **

**Goblin Slayer: "Even if she seems...not bright, she was useful. She did manage to track down their nesting place. I'll giver her some point for that". **

Back on Earth, Cody was in his room reading a maginze fill with Gwen cut outs when suddenly, his phone rang and answer it, "Hello?"

It responded, "Hi Cody! It's me, Serria!"

Cody sigh, "Hi Serria, how are you?"

"I'm fine", Serria said, "Great actaully. I manage to meet some new friends and learn some new things like do you know Goblins rarely have any females at all, so they try breeding some other females, which is why they seem to love doing all those nasty things?"

"Wow, Serria, that sounds amazing", Cody sarcastically replied, with a deadpan look.

"That's not all", Serria continue, "I even took a few selfie with them. Unfortunately, most of them aren't alive, but I manage to took em. Here, I'll send it to you",

Serria send the selfies photos to him and Cody look at them, "Okay Serria, it looks nice and all, bu- GOOD LORD! SERRIA!"

Cody was horrified to see Serria taking photos near some goblin corpses. He even vomited.

"I know, pretty cool huh?" Serria asked, with her pals looking at her in disgust.

"She's...useless", the Elf archer facepalm, with Goblin Slayer nodded in agreement.

**Hi, hope everyone enjoy another filler chapter. Make sure to send some suggestions of characters, and vote for who to return, And I'll see ya later, folks. **


	20. Chapter 20 operation fat: the point

**Welp, we're back to where these evil, vile villains are up to there. Rick and Morty has sent out a message, Jose decided to construct his own evil team, Mon*star has already form three alliances already, and the others...are doing their own stuff. Let us BEGIN! **

* * *

In a huge, while block building, located somewhere a littler farther from the city. Cars are park in the parking lot, and everyone was inside a huge room with tables set up of drinks and snack, and a microphone is set up on stage. It seems like someone has invited everyone for a special event. An event that one one knows What. Everyone was a fanfic writer such as 1602jaws, Memeking the third, the Masterkat, Yu Gi OhV35, Thenewsubwayguy, Glumshanks, Omega5342, Poyopower678, Mastersaixus, Vurgles, and much more.

"Man, it's great someone invite us for our dedication to fanfics", Memeking remark to Masterkat, "Can't believe there's a lot of people here. I usually thought there be a select few. Kinda think of it, why are we here, anyways?"

"I don't know", Masterkat replied, "Hey, can I asked you something. Have you notice something off on these invitation card that reads, "Come to this location. Totally not by Cobra".

"Eh, I more confuse why everything here has Cobra symbol on them", Memeking pointed it out with every cup, dishes, and walls is decorated with Cobra symbols.

Just then, a squad of Cobra troopers barge in the building, from entrance to the windows. Everyone was confuse and soon the whole entire building was invaded by these troops that suddenly cover all entrance and aim their weapon to them, keeping everyone as hostages.

"Guys, if we stay still, I think they won't shoot us", 1602jaws mutter to them, with Thenewsubwatguy trying to get a snack off the floor, until the laser was shot at it, causing him to stay as well.

Someone came on stage, annoucing, "Greeting everyone! I am Cobra Commander! I have invited all of you to this special day. A day I will control my destiny and the world by your accounts, ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

Somewhere in space, on a little astroid plain that has several saloons, cafe, bars, and much more. nine crimminals sat around a huge table, playing cards for the cashes and drinking a few beverages. These crimminals includes Wind hammer, Mumbo Jumbo, Time Stopper, Hardware, Melodia, Buzzsaw, Zero, Pokerface, and Mo-Lec-U-Lar. All together to realize and discuss about certain things.

"Man, I am sick of working with Mon*star", Time Stopper complain, "All his complaining, abuse, and stupid tactics. He's literally wasting our skills for some dumb scheme".

Mumbo Jumbo seem to agree, "Yea, I mean, where does he get to go on us for ruining his darn plan, hmmmm?"

"If I was you, I don't think we should complain about him right now", Mo-Lec-U-Lar advice him, "He could have some hidden agents spying on us or a drone, right now".

"Who cares", Hardware was wiping his gun, "It's not like we're likely to put a hit on him, any time soon".

"oooooh, speaking of Mon*star, has anyone notice he has been quite, lately?" Melodia asked.

"No, why?" Buzzsaw was confuse by her statement

"He hadn't call us for a while", Melodia replied, "No schemes, no nothing".

"Maybe he's on vacation", Wind hammer suggest.

"That doesn't sound likely", Pokerface said, "I certainly believe he's up to something. Something he's not telling us".

"Zzzzzz, like hiring new goons?" Zero asked.

"Yes, that could very well likely be".

"Hey, if that's the case, then he's literally wasting his own time", Hardware bluff it off, "Trust me, he already hire a bunch of new goons and each time they came and went, they always fail to hit the mark, Heheheh".

"NOT THIS TIME, BOYS!"

Everyone suddenly turn to see Mon*star and a couple of new guests along with him. Confuse and surprise, Hardware said, "Mon*star! Y-your here!"

"How an unexpected surprise, Mon*star", Pokerface eyes turn and fumble.

"Enough with your nonsense gladness", Mon*star introduces the new guest, "These are our new partners, Bondrewd, Muzan, and Tomura".

"Hey! Don't forget about us!" Twice shouted, with Dabi and Toga shutting him off. This weirded the Mon*star gang out a bit.

"So what's the big idea, Mon*star?" Wind hammer asked, "Are we going to attack the Silverhawks or what?"

"None, I have a brilliant plan", Mon*star explain, "Me and the boys have team up to use our ability to track down these clowns for a important goal that we are setting".

"And what goal is that?" Time Stopper asked.

"You'll see soon enough", Mon*star continue, "For now, let me introduce these guests to you guys".

Mon*star turn his attention to his partners, and showing his gang to them, "Boys, these are my gang; Hardware, Melodia, Mumbo Jumbo, Buzzsaw, Mo-Lec-u-Lar, Time Stopper, Pokerface, Zero, and Wind hammer".

"These are some surprising colorful cast", Bondrewd remark, intrigue by their appearance. The others however were not so impressed. Muzan has some doubts, and Tomura found them quite annoying looking.

"They look more like toys than actual useful gang members", Tomura comment.

"Hey, who are you calling toy, you creep wannabe!" Buzzsaw retorted, with the rest of the gang not really looking too happy of working with them.

"Oooohhhh, seems like Tomura just got insulted in the face and hand", Twice said.

"Shut it! Twice", Dabi told him.

Then, a voice came behind, with everyone turning to see who it is, "Don't wanna to burst your guys conversation or anything, but _bbbuurp, _you guys are gonna need a lot f**king healing powers, if I'm going to kick everyone ass in this room".

It was Rick and Morty, but not just them thar surprises everyone. They were not alone. They have with them some guests such as Riko, Tanjiro, and Nezuko.

Muzan seem to reconginze Tanjiro and Nezuko, so he hid behind the other groups, not wanting to be seen.

"Who the hell are you!" Tomura asked, everyone in position to stay away and possible attack them.

"I'm f**king Rick and this is my little sh*t, Morty", Rick introduces, "I'm here to _burp! _Kick you guys ass before you did anything stupid or something. Also, by the way. I bring along some of your pals, though for some reason, robot boy isn't with us for whatever f**king reason it is".

"Well, you not going to stop us! Everyone, let's get out of here!" Mon*star pull out his laser rifle and shot at Rick, but was deflected by Tanjiro quick slice with his sword. Rick did the same thing, aiming his blastor and shooting at the table. Every money and coin fly and crashes, with many of them getting outta the way and ready to escape or Attack.

"You not getting away from us! Especially you, Muzan!" Tanjiro shouted, with Nezuko growling.

"Quickly dipsh*ts! Stop them!" Rick yelled.

"Heh! You guys forgot one thing", Time Stopper push a button on his chest, which somehow turn everyything grey and freezes time, preventing Rick to shoot his gun at them, "I can freeze time itself".

Though it pauses Rick, Morty, Tanjiro, Nezuko, and Riko from doing anything, the others were still moving which Bondrewd, Muzan, and Tomura was surprise by it, but didn't think of it too much. Now, they must continue on their plan.

"This won't hold em this long", Mon*star said, with everyone following him outside the bar, "Get to the limo!"

Everyone ran out and each new guest took a ride in one of the limo. Twice, Dabi, and Toga took a ride with TimeStopper, while Bondrewd, Muzan, and Tanjiro took a ride with Pokerface.

After they head out, Timestopper resume time because if he did not, his mechanism will surely explode.

"Awww, geez Rick, what happen?" Morty asked, rubbing his head.

"Aw sh*t, that son of the b*tch literally froze time", Rick said, with them running out and seeing them head off, being too late to catch them, "Just f**king great, now they gone".

"What now, Rick?" Tanjiro asked, "I thought you say this would be easy?"

"Well, I was gonna say it might not be", Rick replied, "If you haven't interrupted me by mention how much you want to kill that kill or something".

"ooooh, Rick, what're we going to do?" Morty asked, nervously.

"Shut up _buuurp _Morty, it's obvious", Rick get to his spaceship, "We going to get onto- WHAT THE F**K?!"

The sight that bring anger and shock to Rick was the remain of his ship, all in black dust marks. Apparently, before they left, Hardware literally blow up Rick ship by his own weapon.

"Well, there goes our only transportation", Tanjiro comment.

"Oh man, Rick, what are we going to do?!" Morty asked, panicking until Rick slap him.

"Shut it, Morty! Let me think for a second", Rick think, finally thinking up a idea. Pull out something from his pocket, "Wait Morty, I got it".

"Wha-what? Rick, what are you-" There was no time to explain. Rick shove something into Morty mouth and he cough a bit. The others were surprise by Rick action. Sure, being drag with him was one thing, but seeing him doing this out of nowhere is quite baffling, "Rick! What was that for?"

"Okay _buurp, _Morty, here's the thing", Rick explain, "I made you swallow a capsule that could transform you into a spacecraft".

"What?!"

"Morty, it's a simple step, Morty", Rick continue, "It's the only way we can get those crooks. Now it only take a few minutes until you transform into a spacecraft. Don't worry, it doesn't have a late reaction like last time"

"Rick, t-thats insane! Shouldn't we call the Silverhawks? They could help us".

"Morty, I'm not paying anyone to help! It's just you and me, and those Guys, Morty! You gotta listen".

While they are arguing, Tanjiro, Nezuko, and Riko were all watching them go on each other.

"You know, I'm wondering if I regret joining him?", Tanjiro wonder.

"I don't know, I only tag along because he has a ability to travel other world", Riko said, "Now that interest me".

"Honestly, I'm just wanting to kill Muzan and get this over with", Tanjiro told her, with Nezuko pulling his sleeves and pointing at something near him.

"Awww, Rick, you know, y-you could have done time traveling", Morty suggested, "Aren't you the smartest person in the world?"

"Morty, I am, but I don't do time travel bullsh*t, only dimensional one", Rick explain, "If I _buuurp, _did, I would've f**king prevent jared even existing".

Tanjiro came up to Rick, "Hey Rick, I don't want to interrupt your commotion or anything, but I think we found our new transportation".

At first, Rick was confse; But then, when seeing what Nezuko was pointing at, his face goes from pissed off to...mildly annoyed "Oooh f**k no".

* * *

Jose was walking in the hallway with a Fixed Idea joining along with him. There, Jose was somewhat pleased to hear the news thet capture someone important to their cause.

"Excellent work, Fixed Ideas", Jose congrats it, "Now that we have someone willing to work for us, we could easily make our plan work".

"But master, she-"

"SILENCE! Let me see this person you have capture", Jose demanded. They stop infront of Jose own room. The Fixed Idea open it, and Jose can see someone tied up on a chair in the middle of the room and has a bag on it. Not knowing who it is, Jose asked, "Who's this women? Are you sure you capture the right person for the job?"

The Fixed Idea nodded and Jose goose step toward the tied up women, observing it and taking the bag off to reveal the women face.

Confuse and a little shock, she look around and look down at Jose, asking, "What the f**k? Who the hell are you?"

"The name is Jose and you are going to help me do a simple task".

The women was not scare, or unnerve. She seems quite annoyed, and deadpan, "You got to be kidding me. Don't you have parents?"

"Gggrrrr, don't try to act like that way, miss..."

"Amanda Waller, little sh*t".

"Uhh right", Jose get right to the point, "Anyways, I want you to do something for me that would benefit...me, of coarse. So you should listen to what I said!"

"Listen kid, don't you realize who you dealing with?" Amanda Waller continue, "I'm part of a director of a special deadly force that I could call and they be here to kick your tiny ass off, if you don't untie me, brat".

Jose got up on her, pointing on her face, shouting, "LOOK! You better help me! Or I'll force my men to-"

"To do what? Drown me? Please, I know how to get out of a situation like that", She said, not flinching, "I know how to get out of here, if you dare try anything to harm me, mister".

Jose growl. He wanted to punch her there to give her an example of his own authoritarian; But deep down, he felt a sense of fear in him, anxious of doing anything he might regret. So he got off her and said in a more calm and natural voice, "Look...just...help me in this situation and I'll do anything you want. Anything".

Her eyebrow raises, "Really? Anything?"

Jose groan, "Yes...anything...please".

"Hmm..." Amanda think about it. Sure, she could easily got up and teach him a lesson, but she saw something particular about him. Looking around, she seem to notice a potrait of a man. A man she possibly knew before on a document from World War 2. Then it hit her. This boy isn't what he seem. And this give her an idea, "Very well then...I'll help you in this".

"Really?!" Jose asked, happily.

"If you help me in exchange".

His thrill expression was gone when she mention that, "Okay, what is it?"

A long silent, until she asked a question, which seem to peak Jose interest, "Have you heard of this man name, Chris Mclean".

Jose answer, "Uhhh...no".

"He's a host of a show called, Total Drama", Amanda explain, "He's known for creating many dangerous, elaborate obstacles and challenges, sometime almost killing the contestants. He violeted human rights, committed tax fraud, thief's, and scams. Right now, he has a new season called, Total Drama Cruise and in that season, he manage to have a ship that could travel to other worlds than ours. He even own a few gadgets and stuff similar to that".

"Why are you telling me this?" Jose asked, "I thought you going to help me?"

"That's where I'm going at", She continue, "The government want a special team to track down him and try to capture him before he do any harm or damage. This is where you come in. I needed you to be part of a speical team. In return, I'll give your own team to use for your plan. With or without chips on them. It's up to you to decide".

"You want me to do a kidnapped job?"

"In some way, Yes".

Jose thought this over, and asked, "If I agree, will this help out my task".

"Do I look like I would lied to you, dipsh*t".

"Hmm...very well then", Jose accept, approaching her and got up on her, agian, "I'll do your task, if you give me a team that is stronger, perfect, and powerful that I can control!"

She mutter in a deadpan look, "God, I'm gonna regret this".

"What is that?"

"Nothing", She said, "What team do you want?"

"Give me names", Jose request, getting off her and walking around in circle, "Info dump me. I don't want to be bored, after all".

"Fine", She begins, "There's Metal Head. A former Cobra mercenary, known for his missile and rocket expert. He was capture by a speical military force known as G.I. Joe. They got him right in time, before he try to blow up a school".

"Seems like I needed him. Next".

"There's Panty, an angel and a lust addict. She commited many indecency act toward everyone, and I mean everyone. She seems to have a record of killing demons, though some unknown event seem to cause her to change. Right she's lock up in a secure, anti magic prison".

"Okay, Okay, a lustful angel", Jose blush, but resume back to what he was thinking, "Oh yea, carry on".

"Swindle, a former Decepticon, now a rogue. He's in for many crimes. Robbery, theft, murder, you name it. Luckily, we manage to caught him and lock him up somewhere he cannot transform".

"...yep, totally needed a robot. Anyone else?" Jose asked, with her continuing.

"Jitsu or Chopper, as his secondary name suggest. A once former henchmen toward Skeletor, he seem to be cast out, due to somekind of failure. He has a huge hand, sometime he wore a golden glove, sometime he doesn't. He's an expert of many martial art and is now serving in prison for attempting to steal one of the government technology".

"Can you hurry up! I got something later to do!"

Already, She rolled her eye and making it more quicker, skimming over some important stuff like their capture or their origin, "There's Nui Harime, an expert of dueling and fighting. Lock up like the rest for murder. Last, but not least is the Shredder, easily one of the most dangerous person out of them. A samurai who is also an expert of martial artist and many more. We found him hiding behind a trash can, surprising enough".

"Yes, YES! I love it! Bring them here!" Jose demanded, jumping and squealing to himself, gloating, "I'm gonna be the best villain out of all of them! Snake guy, weirdo mask, and red guy are all gonna be shock when I succeed in my plan! ahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Ahem".

"Oh, and also return the favor by tracking down Chris".

"And also letting me go", She requested.

Jose said to her, looking back and a Fixed Idea enter, "Hmm, very well, boys".

She got what she want. Not exactly because she was thrown out from the van and into a fountain, where it sped off from the public. With a deadpan look, she utter, "I hate negotiate with idiots. At least this one will stay away from me for a while".

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoy this filler chapter. More will come soon. Sorry if this seem short and only delve into three storyline. I wanna to put this outta the way, first. If anyone wondering, some of these will connect to the actual show in some way or form. **

**Now then, for the RR? Yep, I am working on the next chapter, alongside the next chapter of Total Drama Cruise. If anyone is wondering, here are the new victi- I mean, cast for next season: **

**Jay Sherman ( The Critic ). **

**Zoe Drake ( Dinosaur King ). **

**Judy Jetson ( The Jetson ). **

**Mark Chang ( Fairly Oddparent ).**

**Charlotte ( Making Fiends ). **

**If anyone has some character suggestion for next season, please put it through PM or Review ( OCs, and comic characters are allow ) The returning cast will be reveal at the end of the season. Stay tune. **


	21. Chapter 21 hit up, throw up, and seizure

**Hi everyone, hope everyone is Okay. Here is the next chapter of Total Drama Cruise! **

**Like Memeking the Third, I'm going to respond to some of my reviewers here, since I guess I want everyone to see my respond. So here it goes: **

**Memeking the Third: Yea, Sanji did go through a rough time in the jungle. In fact, everyone literally gone through a lot in the forest. Chris doesn't like to give his team a break for once, only when he's feeling down which is barely going to happen. I wasn't intentionally going to add some shipping, but hey, I did literally laugh when shipping Sammy and Tokoyami, so there's that. I am going to miss Dawn, but don't worry. She might potentially going to return in next season. Just cross your finger. **

**Masterkat: Yea, society can be cruel sometime, even if she did free Zeke for trying to almost turn them into monsters. **

**Guest: That wasn't a dungeon and dragon world. It the setting of Goblin Slayer, if you have seen the anime of it. **** Anyways, thanks for the characters suggestion. **

**Before we start, here is the cast for next season, if anyone did not caught it on the other chapter. **

**Jay Sherman ( The Critic ). **

**Zoe Drake ( Dinosuar King ). **

**Judy Jetson ( The Jetson ).**

**Mark Chang ( Fairly Oddparents ). **

**Charlotte ( Making Fiends ). **

**With that outta the way, let's begin! **

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Cruise!" Chris recap, "We arrive at a nice, pleasent tropical forest, complete with monsters, and dangerous Beast. After we arrive, we met some nice people, whom I decided to give it as a reward and an advantage to the winner team. The main challenge itself was simple, survive one night and return back, peace and nicely. None of them, did so, and I'm happy of that. unfortunately, due to someone having too much care of a feral creature, she was booted out. Poor, poor thing. I'm gonna miss her...not. With more tension rising, who will snap it and who will lose it? Found out now on Total Drama Cruise!"

( Intro start and ends ).

A seagul was enjoying it's day floating, feeling the breeze coming from the wind. Then coming out of a unexpected turn, a vomit spill onto it, from a passing by crusie ship.

Ryuko was the one to throw up, having a weak stomach after the last challenge. She breath her throat a few bit, until throwing up again, "Curse that Chris. If it wasn't for that challenge, my dinner would've taste great".

Mako came to check on her, "Oh come on, Ryuko. Cheer up, at least we won a challenge".

"Yea, but that doesn't mean we won against Aqua".

_Statics, cut to Ryuko. _

"I am still waiting for Wendy to do something. Aqua is literally beating us at every turn. If she's not going to do anyhting, I will".

_Statics. _

"Hey Ryuko?" Mako asked, "Do you notice Wendy seem a bit down lately?"

Ryuko turn to look at her "Uhh, no why?"

"Well..." Mako put her finger up her chin and glare off, "She seem to deal with a lot of criticism for her leadership by our own team. I think it's obvious why".

_Statics, cut to Ryuko. _

_"_Let me get this straight. She's not doing anything because of one mistake? I would shrugged it off, if I was leader. It's not a big deal of it. Beside, we have a traitor in our group. I think it be more important to focus on that, than some little boo, boo that happens once".

_Statics._

In the cafeteria, Mikey and Peter were both enjoying themselves with a contest of drinking the most soda. Mikey came first, burping; While Peter, still taking time to drink it, came second and burp much louder. Both of laugh together and start crushing their cans on their head.

"Oh Mikey, you always the one to have a certain charm of fun", Peter remark.

"You too, dude", Mikey agree, "Hey, can you tell me how you manage to construct your car from broken pieces?"

"Sure thing", Peter said, "Only if you teach me on how you manage to do those skate boards again, without my...Uhh...best part being destroy".

They both wrap around their arms together and laugh. In other table, Alastor and Stocking were enjoying eating some lovely chocolates.

"Want some, my dear?" Alastor asked, holding up a chocolate to her, "It's a another smooth and soft one".

"Don't we have plans to do?" Stocking asked, flirty.

"Please, we can take a break from it", Alastor came up close to her and slip the chocolate to her mouth, "For now".

Then they began making out with their tongue.

Across the other table, Sammy, Wendy, and Eddy were discussing about her leadership lately.

"What'd you mean I'm not doing so well of being as team captain?" Wendy asked.

"Look Wendy, your hot and all, but last challenge, we almost lost because of your stupid mistake", Eddy told her.

"Yea, no offense, but don't you think you should, uhhh I don't know, at least check if it's safe?" Sammy suggest.

"I try, but none of you even listen to me", Wendy said.

"Well you shouldn't had given it to us, pal", Eddy state.

Wendy was having enough complaints already, so she try to shrugged it off, "Okay fine, I'm sorry if I didn't try anything to prevent it. I didn't know better and I'm sorry".

Behind the door, Aqua heard their conversation and was thrilled, "Yes! Now the teams are having some doubts on her. If I could bring Brendan onto my side, maybe I could do the same".

"Next time, try being more careful and look into it", Sammy urge Wendy, "Otherwise, we might end up doing the exact same thing, only ten time worst".

Then Tokoyami walk by and greet Sammy, awkwardly, "Hello Sammy...How are you?"

"Uhhh...Fine", Sammy rub her arms, feeling shy as well. After last challenge, everything was a bit weird in the Screaming Sponge side. Not only some of the team members are having some uncertainty on Wendy leadership; but now, there is a new couple in their team, which was Sammy and Tokoyami. Both of them look at each other and look away time and time. Eddy and Wendy were unable to speak, due to also knowing why they are acting like this way.

"So...your alright?" Tokoyami asked.

"Yea, I'm alright...you?"

"Fine...fine too", Tokoyami tiled his head away.

A moment of silent came in, with Eddt coughing to try surge up a conversation.

"Ummm...you want to...go to the inside pool?" Sammy asked.

Tokoyami gave a blunt answer, and left quickly, "I'm out".

After Tokoyami left, their discussion change. Now it was about Sammy relationship.

"So...about your thing with him", Wendy brought up, "Are you guys...ummm?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Okay", Sammy said.

Eddy bluff it off, "Come on, there's no problem revealing your true love to him. You guys already made out".

"Yea, but I didn't know better", Sammy replied, "That ration may have made me do it. I didn't mean to kiss him and made out with him".

_Statics, cut to Sammy panicking__._

"Oh god, I don't know to think of this? Why did I force myself to do that? Was that bestiality? Did I just commited bestiality? Oh man, just thinking about it want me to puke again".

_Statics. _

Outside on the deck, Beastman was slump on the wall, looking down, and looking quite sad. He even took a few bites off a pair.

Satoshi and Yuka were a bit concern for him, so Satoshi came by to him and asked, "Hey...Buddy, are you okay?"

Beastman sigh, "I don't know why, but ever since she got voted off, I just feel...gloomy".

"Why? I thought you don't like her?" Yuka asked.

"I know, it just...maybe with all those insults and mockery, it kinda gave me some strength at the very least".

_Statics, cut to Beastman. _

"I was abuse a ton by Skeletor. He always call me names, insult me, and just zap me for no reason, other than as punishment or entertainment. I guess whenever Dawn solded me, it felt like I wasn't fear by her, but more pleased by it. Like someone is actaully saw my action, rather than saw it as a weak and worthless ability".

_Statics. _

Satoshi scratch his head, trying to reassure him, "Hey, even if she's gone, at least you get more credit".

Beastman sigh, feeling a little better, "I guess so".

They were then bombarded by Chris loud speaker.

"LISTEN UP, CONTESTANTS!" Chris announces, "SOME OF YOU ARE GONNA BE HAPPY FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE. AND BY THAT, I MEAN IT'S GOING TO BE AMAZING AND PAINFUL!"

Without warning, the ship suddenly boost in speed and sail much faster, without everyone holding tightly and shaking inside the building because for Chris, it's enjoying to see them in pain.

* * *

At the dock of Japan, near a city. The Cruise liner crash through the dock, but hit and stop at the nearest parking spot, letting the anchor be release on one of the cars, causing it to break down.

"WE ARE HERE IN JAPAN!" Chris announce and everyone groan.

_Statics, cut to Mako, being excited and exhilarated. _

"Yes! Japan! My home! Man, it's so excited to come back here. Even if we aren't going to my hometown, it still the best".

_Statics. _

Everyone were at the sumo tournament known as Honbasho. It was empty and they were all standing on the ring. Chris came by with his interns, wearing japanese robes and a wig, "Welcome to Japan! Known for it's harmony and inner peace. In this challenge, we have three parts involving sumo wrestling, eating, and virtual video games".

"Yea! woohoo! Video game is my jam!" Mikey yelled, "I always wanted to be in Japan!"

"Me too", Peter agree, both of them high five each other. Even Mako was thrill.

"I'm having a bad feeling about the eating challenge", Ryuko comment.

"Now then, the first challenge is going to be about sumo wrestling", Chris explain, "One member from their team must wrestle each other in this ring. Whoever got out the line, their team will get an advantage in the next round".

"Whoa, if the first challenge is about sumo wrestling, doesn't that mean we going to wear some fat suit?" Mako asked.

"Nope, you'll be wearing the traditional way of wrestling here", Chris continue, with Copperhead bring him a box full of name tags, "I'll be choosing who will fight who".

Chris slip his hand in the box and pull out a paper which reads, "Brendan and Lightning! You'll be wrestling in the ring!"

"Wait, hold up, WHAT?!" Brendan was shock by that news. But Lightning on the other hand, was very happy by it.

"Sha-yeah! Lightning is going to do some sumo fighting!" Lightning raise his arm in the air and then proceed to accidentally knock out Armin, "SHABAM!"

"Ow", Armin utter.

_Statics, cut to Brendan. _

"I have never fight before, nor wrestling. I don't think I can handle against a jock like him. Why didn't Chris choose a different person than me?"

_Statics, cut to Lightning._

_"_This is going to be Sha-easy. For everyone saying this is child abuse; Sha-please, you haven't seen the whole season of Total Drama yet".

_Statics, cut to Eva. _

"I would rather cheer for the kid, than Lightning. He seems a lot less annoying than that pathetic jock".

_Statics. _

"Uhh, Chris, maybe you should choose a different person", Brendan back down, "I don't think I want to wrestle anyone".

"Awww, is the little boy a chicken?" Lightning mock.

"Dude, shut up", Wendy told him off.

"Sorry, that's already been decided", Chris said, with Phantasma coming in and holding a pair of stuff to throw at Lightning and Brendan, "Before you guys wrestle each other, you both will be wearing these".

She toss em and Lightning manage to grab and Brendan, while fail to catch it, did eventually got it.

"What's this?" Lightning asked, not impressed, "A underwear and a wig? Pfff, Chris, your crazy".

"These are what sumos traditionally wear during a match", Chris explain, "Now it might seem uncomfortable and embarrassing, but hey, we need more ratings, soooo yea".

"Chris, you are sick, you know that?" Wendy brought up. Chris simply ignoring her comments.

"Guys...I don't want to do this", Brendan said to his team, "I don't want to fight anyone. It's not my thing".

"Brendan, come on", Ryuko tell him, "We all have to do something out from our comfort zone. So give it a chance".

"I don't know", Brendan still uncertain, "It doesn't seems suite me very well. Sure, I would protect myself, but not like this".

"Guys, let me talk with him", Aqua shove Ryuko away and pull him away from the other team, with Ryuko and Wendy still having suspicions.

"Now Brendan, I can understand that you scare", Aqua said, "But we are all depending on you. And by that, I mean I'm depending on you. If we lose, Wendy and her sick goons will surely vote us off next".

"Really?"

"Yes".

"But I still don't want to harm him", Brendan said, "Even if he harm me, I'm not gonna raise a fist at him or touch him".

"Well Just try...dodging his attack", Aqua suggest, "Chris didn't say anything about using non lethal combat in a sumo match".

Brendan thought about that. It does seem possible. He was known for dodging every attack and managing to succeed at it.

_Statics, cut to Aqua._

"I know, I know, I promise to make our team lose, but I still need Brendan on my side".

_Statics. _

After Lightning and Brendan dress up in their sumo attires; When they say it, Eddy burst in laugher, with Brendan giving him a deadpan look.

"Hahahahahaha, man, I am so happy I don't have to wear that", Eddy remark, then getting slap behind by Wendy, "Ow! Okay, Okay, I'm sorry".

"Don't worry Brendan, we'll try helping you in some way or form", Wendy assure him, "Just try not getting off the ring".

"Thanks for that", Brendan look down, "Though I don't think it going to seem easy doing so".

Brendan look over to Lightning, who was fleximg his muscle and legs, seemingly not concern at all, "Lightning is going to win this! Unlike whimpy nerd, I might actually claim victory. Shabam!"

"Don't get too full of yourself", Starscream told him, "If you messed this up, your risk of being vote off is going to be higher".

"Psh, who Sha-cares", Lightning bluff it off, "All I'm seeing is a little boy, with no muscle like me".

Then he starting kissing his bicep, which Brendan took notice and shutter to himself.

"Okay, maybe your right on that", Mikey comment on that, then turn toward Brendan, "But just imagine him as uhhh...ummmm...like a ice cream cat".

"How's that going to help me?"

"I don't know. Just thought it might sound useful".

"Brendan! Lightning! Please get on the ring!" Chris announce, with Brendan and Lightning facing each other from both side. Brendan gulp and Lightning still kissing his biceps.

"Let the wrestling begin!" Chris declare, with Copperhead using a mallet to hit a gong to begin.

"I'm gonna crush you like a...Uhh...fire!" Lightning charge at him with his hands out and roaring, with Brendan jumping out of the way, "Where are you going, Boy! The Sha-game has already started!"

Brendan dodge again from Lightning gasp, running in circle to try making him slip and fall out the ring. His team cheer on, the same thing with the other ( except Eva, of coarse ).

"Come on! Brendan! You can do this!" Ryuko shouted.

"Yea! I'm counting on you!" Aqua added. Ryuko glare at her, but she look away and whistle to herself.

Chris was beginning to feel...bored. Uninterested and quite yawning, "Hmmm, need something to make things Interesting. Phantasma!"

Phantasma came and have a box of weapons like a chainsaw, bats, golf club, a broken glass bottle, and many more. Did as command without order, she throw it in the ring, which Lightning caught a baseball bat with nails on them. The items that were thrown, hit Brendan several time.

Brendan was baffle, "Seriously? How's that supposed to be part of a sumo wrestling?!"

"Eh, I gotten bored from it, real quickly", Chris replied, "Just trying to make things more entertaining".

"Doesn't matter! Because Lightning already gotten the lead!" Lightning yelled, charging at him again.

Brendan was already getting pretty tired and panting. He try searching around, seeing if there's any weapons to defend himself with. There is...a spoon, which he had no time to decide when Lightning is almost near him.

"Ha! Lightning is almost delcaring the sha-victor!" Lightning was then knock on the head by a spoon, thrown by Brendan. This made him dizzy, "SHABAM. I'm alllllll sha-dizzy up", and eventually, he fell off the ring.

Chris declare, "Brendan has won the first challenge! Which means, the Screaming Sponge will have a advantage in the next parter!"

They Screaming Sponge cheer for Brendan, but Aqua took it up a whole new level, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Great job, Brendan!"

Aqua ran toward Brendan and hugged him, making him pretty uncomfortable. This also added Ryuko still suspicious of her. The only reason she's doing this is to add more manipulation into him.

"Uhhh, Aqua, you can stop hugging me, now", Brendan request.

_Statics, cut to Ryuko, getting impatience from Wendy still coming up of a plan._

"What is Wendy taking so long? She's gotta get over it, if we going to keep winning and stop Aqua dirty scheme".

_Statics. _

The next part of the challenge, after Brendan and Lightning redress themselves, was about eating. They were in a huge room, where there is a long, wooden table set up and a sheet covering something over it; Indicating from some stains, it doesn't seem like it's going to be a good or east challenge for Sure.

"Welcome to the next part of the challenge", Chris explain. Copperhead stooding beside him with the same box, "Where in this challenge, two members from their own team must digest some japanese delicous food".

Nobody seem relieve or excited ( except Mako ), which surprises Chris: "Seriously? No one is happy about this challenge? No cheering, no excitement, just a blank look? It involes eating, guys".

"Dude, I can tell something isn't going to be good, when it involves food", Wendy state, "You know that".

Chris roll his eyes, and sigh, "Fine, great job ruining the surprise, guys. Copperhead".

Copperhead remove the sheet, which reveals the most vile, disguesting, and rotten food ever to be seem. The dishes itself were noodles, sushi's, and much more. However, most of them look either rotten or has been kept out for a long time, without a single human touch.

_Statics, cut to Mikey. _

"I'm having a feeling Chris got these foods from a old meat factory".

_Statics, cut to Sanji. _

"Okay, I'm pretty sure that copper guy didn't even remotely try cooking it. They look like trash mush together to try forming a somewhat eatable meal for a family".

_Statics._

"Here's the challenge", Chris explain, "Two of you will need to eat to found a cheat code paper, which is hidden somewhere in these foods. Whoever found it will also get an advantage in the next challenge".

Chris pulled out a paper from the box and read it, "So the two contestant competing in this one will be Wendy and Tokoyami vs Alastor and Lindsay!"

"Ya! I'm going to eat along with my best friend! Alastor!" Lindsay cheer, making Armin sigh again for her dumb mind.

"I'm Armin, that's alastor", Armin pointed at him, waving to her.

"Ooooh...I actually thought I was taging along with Sanji", Lindsay said, making Armin look at her with unable to say anything.

_Statics, cut to Wendy. _

"Welp, If I'm going to get my team believing in me again after that incident. Might as well be this one. I can't let my team doubting on me. As soon I do that, I my as well focus more on Aqua. Hope Ryuko is still okay with that".

_Statics, cut to Sammy. _

"I'm a bit worry for Tokoyami. Last time I check, he wasn't strong enough against gross stuff. I hope he be alright...not that I'm into a relationship again, heheheheh...heeeh".

_Statics, cut to Starscream. _

"Perfect! Let's see how he feel after I was almost kill by a bunch sea organic! For some how, I'm having some suspicious of him. He literally force me to almost get munch. For whatever reason, I need to keep an eye on him".

_Statics. _

Tokoyami and Wendy were sitting across Alastor and Lindsay. Chris was in the middle, holding a mallet and a gong, "Before we begin this challenge, I want to quickly say something; Since the Screaming Sponge won the last challenge, they won't be blindfolded".

"I'm sorry, what's that?" Lindsay asked, getting blindfolded by Copperhead, which Alastor doesn't seem to mind.

"Which means, you can't see wether or not you got the paper or not", Chris answer, "With that outta the way. Let us begin!" He hit the gong.

Wendy and Tokoyami were disguested by the sight of it. At first, Wendy try to ignore the smell and pick up a half eaten shrimp and bite it. The taste was too much. She begin to choke and spit it out. Tokoyami did the same thing by swallowing a bowl of soup. That of coarse, did not make things better and he too vomited.

Alastor wasn't having a problem, which baffle Starscream. He was expecting something to disguest him, but of coarse, Alastor always found a way to avoid it by humming, of coarse.

Lindsay try to eat some like a chicken with toiler paper on it, but she was also gross out by it, "Oh god, It taste like lotion for some reason".

"Don't try to give up, Lindsay!" Armin said, "Keep going!"

"You too, Alastor!" Stocking added.

_Statics, cut to Stocking. _

"What? I knew he wasn't gross out by it like the rest of em. I'm just playing along".

_Statics. _

The consumption of it was unbearable. Wendy begins to spew out, alongside Tokoyami who can't take it anymore. Linsay also did the same thing, vomiting on the table and at Armin, who scream.

Alastor heard of their agony, but thought nothing of it and continue eating it, shrugging the whole thing off. Eventually, he spit out a cheat code, which Chris saw and declare, "Alastor has manage to find the cheat code! That means the Shrimp Raider won the next round".

"oh god...Not this again" Wendy collapse her face on table and Tokoyami fall over, with Sammy coming to his aid, "Tokoyami!"

She pick up Tokoyami, layingh him on her lap, "Are you alright? Speak to me?"

"I'm...okay...just a little-" Tokoyami replied, by throwing up at her face. After he stop, she open her eyes, with every spits and vomits on her, "Sick, that's all. Also, sorry about that".

Sammy reply was a smile, "It's alright. At least your okay".

"Awww, that's very nice for her to help", Mako remark, seeing them blush together. They quickly notice them staring, and look away, dropping the smile.

_Statics, cut to Tokoyami. _

"I appreciate her caring for me. And again, I'm not strangely in love with her. I just like she help me back there, assisting for my aid. Not for love or anything like that".

_Statics. _

In another room, there was two flat screens, hanging above them. The wires connected to the TV are connected to some holes, a computer, and four place controllers and headsets.

"For our last challenge, it would be all about the virtual experience", Chris explain, "In this challenge, a select two players from their team must compete in a racing game, complete with flashing light and a lot fan services. Lots and Lots of fan services".

This seems to interest Sanji a bit.

_Statics, cut to Sanji, folding his arms. _

"That better be me. I don't care if I lose, I want to experience those fan service that Chris mention".

_Statics. _

"Here are the two being selected", Chris called out holding the paper and reading it, "Mikey and Peter vs Armin and Eva!"

"Damn it!" Sanji exclaim, with everyone looking at him, awkwardly, "I mean, oh how lucky for them", he then give a smug look.

"Yes! I'm tagging along with my best bud!" Mikey try to fist bump, but Peter doesn't look too sure, "Uhh, Dude, I'm waiting for your fist, Dude".

"Can I be honest with you", Peter said, "I'm not much of a gamer person".

_Statics, cut to Peter._

"Gaming isn't my type. Racing is, but I'm not much of a gamer type. Possibly because I'm missing out? Oh well".

_Statics. _

"Wait a mintute, I'm supposed to play those things?" Armin pointed at the controllers and screens, "I don't know much about the technology in this world!"

"Yea, that's why I chose you", Chris replied, not caring that Armin world is quite primitive.

"Chris, how's that going to help my team?"

"I don't know. I just love seeing someone struggle with our modern technology".

"Who cares", Eva said, folding her arms, "I don't need a weakling tagging along with me. I can do it myself".

"Too bad. you guys are gonna have to race together", Chris state, "Otherwise, none of you aren't going to win this week prize; exploring the markets around Japan! and shopping".

Mako glee in excitement from hearing that.

_Statics, cut to Mako._

"We got to win the challenge! I can literally smell those market food and market items!"

_Statics. _

"Come on, Dude", Mikey assure Peter, a bit nervous of playing a video game, "It's going to be alright. It be like your racing stuff, Dude. It's the same thing".

"Are you certain?"

"Yea dude", Mikey said, "I play a ton of video games all the time. And it's pretty much like the real world".

"Hmm, I guess I can give it a try".

"There's the spirit", Mikey pat him on the back and both of them laugh.

"I can tell we are gonna fail", Ryuko remark.

"Don't be too worry about it", Mako fist herself, "I'm sure we going to win, somehow. I can feel it!"

"Mako, I'm pretty sure you just want to explore the city and that's it".

"Oh Ryuko, always knowing my true intention", Mako smile at her, making Ryuko roll her eyes.

Everyone put the headset on and grip on the controllers. Armin wasn't comfortable with this, since his world wasn't mostly less advance, compare to here. Peter, though know fully of the technology, wasn't grasp by it: "I'm feeling quite comfortable with this".

"That's the smell of a gamer smell", Mikey told him.

"And what does it smell like?"

"...I don't know. It just smells right".

Chris announces, "Okay everyone! Just wanna to warn ya, the game itself is really flashy. So I hope no lawsuit is going to happen, okay?"

Everyone gasp; but before they could comprehend it, the game was turn on the screen, showing each player in their vehicle on the starting line. it shows a road, some city building, and a count down. The race has begun. The location itself was a normal road in a city. However, things started to turn weird, when Mikey take the lead, "Oh yeah! I'm already in first place!"

Just then, a anime girl voice can be heard and the screen suddenly become somekind of pop music with colorful lights popping everywhere, two anime girls with pink hair and skirts dancing, and the road becomes more trippy and dangle. Everyone was at awe, distracted by the color.

Mikey wasn't taken it, "Oh man! I think I'm getting dizzy!" His car trip and fall, making him crash and lose the game, "Aww man".

Everyone from his team gasp, and Priestess came to his aid, "Don't worry, I'll try healing you".

"Mikey? Mikey!" Peter realize he was the only one left in the race. Not just that, but also Armin took too much time looking at everything and also crash.

"Oh come on!" Armin exclaim.

This leaves Eva and Peter competing.

_Statics, cut to Sanji. _

"Damn it. I wish I was pick, instead of him. That way, I could get a full experience on that action".

_Statics. _

"Come on, Peter, you can do this", Peter said to himself, clenching his grip on the controller and forcing the drive way to maximize speed, ignoring the flashing light and japanese texts. He manage to get ahead of Eva so fast, "Hey, I'm actually doing it".

Everyone in his team cheer on for him, while the other team try to do the same thing, though Eva doesn't seem doing too swell, "Uggh, these flashing colors are in my way".

"Wait, try the cheat code!" Armin called out.

"The cheat code?" Then Eva remember, "Oh right, the cheat code", Alastor throw the code at Phantasma, who was at the computer station for the game, and typing in the code. Though it sounds helpful, what happen next was unexpected. Eva screen shows appear to be glitching, confusing everyone and Eva herself, "What the?!"

_Statics, cut to Alastor. _

"Do they really think I would not prepare a sabotage plan? Think again when giving me the code and changing a few things".

_Statics. _

"Chris, what's happening?" Satoshi asked, turning toward Chris, "I thought you said it would be useful?"

"I did", Chris replied, "I really didn't expect it to glitch out. Oh well, seems like the other team is getting an advantage this time".

Mikey: "Come on, Dude! Your almost back at the starting line!"

Mako: "Get to the finish and we'll be enjoying ourselves for Japan!"

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" Peter shouted in excitement, getting praise on by his own team except for one. That one was Aqua, who was worry. She can't let her team win. Not with Wendy or Ryuko still here. So she sneak away, without anyone ntociing it. She see a cord, connecting to Peter screen, the controllers and headset, and the computer. Without hesitation, she splash a few water, which cause it to bolt out and explode a little. Then, Peter screen suddenly turn black which shock everyone.

"What the hell?! What's going on?" Ryuko asked, confuse.

"Hey, the screen is all black", Peter remark, not seeing anything. Everyone look to the other screen and sees Peter car crashes to one of the building, bursting into flames.

Eva manage to take control and made it to the finish line, winning the game. At that point, the Shrimp Raider celebrate their victory, while the other team was left there, speechless.

"The Shrimp Raider has won the last challenge!" Chris declare, "Which means they are allow to shop the market around Japan! Enjoy!"

"Yes! That means I can go and taste those sweets all for myself!" Stocking gloat, with the Shrimp Raider heading out in the Japanese market.

Peter took off the headset and look back at his team, "Heheheh...welp...sorry guys, but at least I try".

"No...NO! We were so cloooossseee!" Mako break down, crying out, and slamming her fist on the floor, "So! Close!"

They were all disappointed, with Priestess healing Peter eyes with a few potion.

_Statics, cut to Alastor. _

"Well, we won. Sure, my plan didn't go through, but at least me and Stocking did some more bonding together. And by bonding, I mean we ate each other cakes, after a hot, sweaty fu-"

_Statics. _

On the Cruise Ship, Brendan and Aqua were in the cafeteria, discussing on who should they vote off.

"So any idea who we should vote off?" Brendan asked, "I'm not sure who to vote, since I don't think none of us deserve to go home".

"Obviously, Wendy", Aqua bluntly suggest, "She's clearly after us, alongside Ryuko. I figue it's better off voting her. That way, Ryuko will have no one to seek help".

"I don't know", Brendan was unsure, "She was trying to regain our trust. I didn't see her doing anything bad on us".

"She was obviously playing the victim card there", Aqua then mention, "Didn't I say earlier, she can be deceitful? Huh, didn't I told you that?"

"Yeah, you did, but...".

"So it's better to vote her off. Agree?"

Brendan nodded, then being padded on the head by Aqua, "Good boy. Thanks for agreeing my suggestion. I promise you, I'll get you to the finale in no time".

_Statics, cut to Aqua. _

"His vote is secure! I hope the others do the same. I know Ryuko wouldn't do it, but it doesn't matter. Wendy is gone!"

_Statics. _

At the elimination ceremony, everyone was sitting in the same table, with Chris on stage, "Finally! After the same team getting vote off a ton of time, you guys are now here, for a fourth time. Now then, as I call your name, get your cocktail and move aside".

"Brendan".

"Mikey".

"Ryuko".

"Mako".

"Priestess".

"Eddy".

"Sammy".

"Tokoyami".

"And Aqua", This left Wendy and Peter, making Aqua squeal inside her thought. Chris continue, "Wendy and Peter, there is only one cocktail. Wendy, your here because of your fail attempt to regain your team trust and you vomitted. A lot. Peter, your here because you don't know much about video games. And although you try, eventually you lost. So the final cocktail goes to..."

Everyone awaited for one of them to be called out. Ryuko intensity waited, Aqua cross her finger, and Peter sat there, all worry for himself and Mikey. After a long silent and waiting, Chris finally called out, "Wendy".

"DAMN IT! NO!" Everyone heard the scream and turn to see Aqua, who try to cover herself up by saying, "I mean, Oh no! Peter is gone! How tragic".

Wendy and Ryuko obviously saw through her lies. Peter sat there, motionless and sighing, "Welp, I guess it's time to go then".

_Statics, cut to Mikey. _

"Aaawww man, I already made a pizza art for us", Mikey showing a pizza with their faces on it, smiling and giving a thumb up.

_Statics. _

On the dock, Peter was on the lifeboat, waving them goodbye, "See ya, Everyone. It was nice experiencing with everyone here. Especially you, my...umm".

"Bro? Yeah, I got it", Mikey said, "Farewell Dude. I'll send you some pizza to ya, when I win the show".

"Good luck", Wendy wave her hand to him.

Then the whirl pool open and Peter has been drop into the pool, before closing it up by Copperhead.

_Statics, cut to Aqua. Not pleased by the elimination today._

"Damn it! I was so close. I gotta get rid of them, somehow. Oh man, they already on my track now".

_Statics. _

In the cafeteria, Wendy lay her head on the table. After all those challenges and her being Captain, she was feeling tired, stressful, and quite a headache to deal with. Ryuko came and sat next to her, holding two sodas. She gave her one, and pop one for herself, sipping it.

"Hey Wendy", Ryuko greet. Wendy pop her head out, greeting her back, "Sup Ryuko. Where's Mako?"

"She's in her cabin", Ryuko replied, "Probably taking a emotional trip right now".

Wendy sigh, "Look Ryuko, I'm sorry if I hadn't try thinking up anythin. I'm getting a lot of stress right now from challenges through challenges, and now my team are having doubts on me".

"Yea, seems like so".

"Ryuko...I think it's time for you to tell them, the truth".

This surprises Ryuko a bit. After hiding the information that she and her kept, Wendy decided to allow her to spill it, "Wait, you want me to tell everyone on Aqua?"

"Not now", Wendy replied, "Just...wait until the right moment".

"Well...Okay, I guess", Ryuko try to cheer her up a bit, "But don't get too down on yourself. I promise, we'll win this together and I'll even split the money for you if I win. What do you say?"

Wendy gave a smile and hold out her fist, which Ryuko reluctanly fist pump to her and chuckle a bit, until Ryuko left the room.

Senkestu was quite impressed by Ryuko action, "Wow, you actually help your friend back there. Usually you would act, I don't know, tought and no nonsense".

"hey, sometime I don't act like that way", Ryuko said to him, "She seems like a chill person".

After heading out the deck, Chris came in, "With things becoming more and more interesting, who will be next to experience the whirl pool of shame? Yep, I'm sticking with that tag line. Found out next time on Total Drama Cruise!"

* * *

**That's wrap up this chapter. Sorry if this seem a lot shorter than the previous chapter ( which isn't saying much ). I wanted to get this over with because there is a lot of things happening in future chapters that I am planning on. I hope everyone enjoy this chapter. **

**Next chapter is going to have a speical guest appearance, where each contestants have to spill out their truth in order to win the challenge. There's going to be a lot of truth being spill and new conflict. I'll give you guys a hint who this new guest star will be. He's bumbling, inspire by a Lupin the third character, and is a detective with a catchy theme song. **

**With that outta the way, if anyone has some character suggestion, send it through review or PM. If they have any characters that they want to see return in next season, vote it on my poll. The returning cast will be reveal at the end of the season. Stay tune for more. **


	22. Chapter 22 Go Go traitor!

**This is going to be a interesting chapter, folks. Where everything will change after this. Now then, for the review. **

**Memeking: Yea, Alastor is wrecking some sh*t, but not for long. Yeah, it's sad for Peter to go, but hey, at least he get to hang out with Mikey. **

**Memeking: Don't worry, Wendy just need a right person to cheer her up. Also, yeah Peter wasn't talk much, probably because they gave Wendy a second chance.**

**Guest: "Yep, if you know this person might be, your are correct. Thanks for the characters suggestions I do appreciate that. Nice for you to allow others given the chance to add some characters. **

**Anyhow, let us begin!" **

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Cruise!" Chris recap, "The challenge was all about Japan culture. Sumo wrestling, eating some delicous food, and playing some virtual racing game, complete with flashing light and anime girls. Lots of em. Though unfortunately, None of them were prepare to know how hard this challenge was because there was a lot of throw ups, eyes burning, and humiliation happening all around. Aqua seemly got a chance to make a new plan and this plan all invovle getting rid of some potential threats. This would've work, if it wasn't the fact Peter got drop off, leaving her to deal with her potential problems again. Will she succeed or failed; Likely fail, but who knows. Found out now on Total Drama Cruise!"

( Intro start and end ).

Above the sky, looking down on the sea below; A man in a coat was flying in the air with his hat being a helicopter. This man name was Inspector Gadget, who has a assigned mission. He then called a called from his tele watch. It was his chief, "Yes Chief, what is it? Go go Gadget is here".

"Inspector Gadget, I need to go over your assign mission again", the Chief again, "Mad has a secret plan inplated to some of his members. They are on a ship cruise liner. I want you to go investigate and interrogate every members on their secret plan. They are normally dress as normal civilians".

"Don't worry, Chief", Inspector Gadget state, "I will uncover their nasty secret".

"Good luck, gadget. Oh and by the way, this watch isn't going to self destruct. Just wanna to tell you that", after the communicator watch was off, Gadget continue on flying, "I hope I found this no good sucker. It be easier like trying to found my TV remote".

"Go, go Gadget, binoculars", a binoculars were stretch out from his hat and hold it infront of his eyes, looking down at the sea. He then spotted a cruise liner that he was meant searching for. He wasn't given what type of Crusie liner could be, so he assume to be the right one.

"Aha! Not as disguise as I expected", Gadget said, holding his grip on the handle and moving himself toward the Cruise Liner.

The Cruise liner itself is none other than the Chruissea ship, sailing away.

On board, Sammy was sitting on a bench chair, having nothing to do. She could play with her friends, but she doesn't feel well to do so. Her hands on her cheek, arm on her leg, and looking quite bored. The only thing she can do is hear Chris thrilling gasp after launching another ball of trash to his other universe, with a canon launcher, set up ontop of the structure.

"Boom! That's it for pranking myself to other worlds", Chris remark "I wonder if we going to encounter one of them?"

"Maybe we might", Copperhead said, closing the hatch, and whistling while getting off the strucutre.

"Eh, I probably use that for a challenge or something like that".

Sammy sigh and sees Tokoyami passing to her. She greet him, "Hey...Tokoyami", very awkwardly.

He does same thing, looking down and glaring off, "Hi...Sammy".

"So...you want to talk? Or-"

"Yes, we should", Tokoyami sat beisde her. Both did not make any eye contact. Sweating and glaring off. Both of them seem to regret doing this, but it was either this or the boredom.

Sammy decided to break the awkward silent, "Look Tokoyami...what we did back there was...unethical, or unresponsbily".

"That is...true", Tokoyami replied, looking downward.

"And it's not you, I like you", Sammy try to explain, "I mean, I don't mean I love you like...love. I meant, I like you as just a supportive partner, per say".

"And I...too...like you...like that", Tokoyami said, looking back at her.

This was becoming more and more awkward for them. Both of them kept moving away from that incident, but it kept coming back to them.

"Let us just agree it's a honest mistake and that's it", Tokoyami stood up and walk off.

"Yea...Yeah", Sammy look down, alone again.

_Statics, cut to Sammy. _

"What am I supposed to say to him? I just wanna to ignore that incident and get this show over with. I don't want to be involve in another drama. What happen if my parents or my sister found out I'm dating a bird guy?! God, it's not like he's a bad guy or anything, it just...", Sammy then began to groan.

_Statics, cut to Tokoyami. _

"I wasn't going to say no to her. She seem all alone, and it was my duty to help her in some way. I didn't do it out of...romance or...love...", He sigh, "Who am I kidding, of coarse she has some feeling to me. But do I have some feelings toward her?"

_statics. _

Aqua was leaning on the wall, trying to come up of a idea, "Okay, I already got Brendan on my side. Best option, probably try doing it again on someone, but who?"

Priestess walk by, which caught her attention, "Hey Priestess, can I talk with you?"

"Uh, Sure, what do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"I want to asked, what's your thought on Wendy leadership role lately?"

Priestess thought this over and reply, "Well, I think she's doing her best".

"And by best, you mean she's unexperience?! unperfected?! terrible?!" Aqua pressuring her to speak.

"no, I think she just trying to keep us stable", Priestess said, "I can see why she's having trouble lately, and I'll admit, I can feel what she been going through".

"Yeah, but you gotta admit", Aqua continue, trying to act convincing, "Last challenge, we lost a team member because of her. Don't you think you should, I don't know, have some doubts on her. She might fail us again".

"Well...I..."

"Beside, if we keep her around, we might lose again over and over".

_Statics, cut to Priestess. _

"I guess she does have a point. Still, I want to keep her in a positive light. I don't want to make her feel bad...not that I have any negative thoughts".

_Statics._

Then, all of a sudden, something crash onto the deck, creating a huge, crack hole on the ground. Everyone heard the impact and head on deck to see a hole.

"What the hell was that?" Ryuko asked anyone, no one seem to figure a clue.

"Was it a bird?" Lindsay suggested.

"Does a bird create a huge broken hole on the deck?" Wendy sarcastically asked.

Chris came by, asking, "Okay, what is going on? And why is there a hole here?" Chris turn his direction to Mikey, "Mikey?"

"Come on, just because I'm rad and a party dude, doesn't mean I'm the destructive person", Mikey state, "...sort of".

"Hey, something is coming up", Brendan notice. A head extend out from the hole. It was a dangling, long, metal neck. This was Inspector Gadget.

This puzzle them and scare them a bit. Gadget greet, "Hello fellow citizens. Don't mind me, just need to get myself up. Go go Gadget, boost!"

As commanded, he jump up and land on his feet in front of them, catching his hat and putting it back on. He then funnier remark, "Guess my go go gadget brella wasn't functional. Probably need some repair work".

"Uhh, who are you?" Chris asked, both his arm on his waist.

"Me? I'm Inspector Gadget", Gadget explain to everyone, "A detective of law and order", then he proceed to walk around, with everyone bewilder of this situation, "I am here to investigate a evil, vile plan that is supposedly hidden in one of you on this cruise ship".

"Evil, vile plan?" Ryuko scratch her head.

"Yes, an vile plan. A plan so evil, I don't know what it even is", He said, rubbing his chin, "Only that one of you have the plan. And I must interrogate each and one of you until someone spill the beam".

"Ha! That's stupid", Starscream folding his arm, not believing what he just said, and simply thought of it as a dumb excuse, "You think one of us have some idiotic plan. You got the wrong Cruis liner, pal".

"It's true, and for you information", Gadget hand elongated itself toward him, making him back away, "I am certain I pick the right Cruise liner".

His arm return to normal, resuming what he state, "So if anyone is wondering, I am not leaving until the culprit is found".

"Are you kidding me?" Wendy then asked Chris, "Chris, you aren't seriously going to allow this, right?"

"Uhh, let me think", Chris pulled out his trusty loud speaker, and start using it next to Wndy, who is cover her ears, "Attention contestants! We have a new challenge! Who ever tell their secret that isn't known by anyone will win the challenge!"

"What?!" Everyone shouted, outrage and dumbfounded by Chris decision to make this as a challenge. Gadget was scratching his head with an extra hand from his hat, "A challenge?"

"Yep, you'll be involve in a special challenge", Chris said, approaching him and placing his hand on Gadget shoulders, "In which you can interrogate anyo of them in any mean as possible".

"Oh come on, that's unfair!" Wendy argue,

"Yeah, I don't want my truth to be spill out on live TV!" Aqua added, looking away to cover her tracks, "Not that I am hiding anything".

"Chris, you can't do this!" Sammy said, stomping her foot.

Chris doesn't seem to care of their plead and whinning, "Uhhh yeah, I'm the host. I can do whatever I want. It's on my contract".

"And I thought he said some of those contract were pointless", Ryuko mention, sarcastically.

"Hey! I heard that!" Chris replied.

"Well, I do appreciate you helping me out, good sir", Gadget said to the host, "But there's one question. Where can I interrogate?"

"That's a good question".

_Statics, cut to Aqua acting all distress and panicking. Even giving out some cuss words. _

_"_Oh sh*t! oh sh*t! oh sh*t! I'm totally screw! I can't let them know what I'm hiding. I know, I could tell my other truth...crap, I'm not doing that either. Man, this sucks!"

_Statics, cut to Starscream, doing the exact same thing like her. _

"This isn't good. My plan will be foil. Okay, just calm yourself, screamer. It's your turn to loose. I'll just keep myself quite. I don't care what type of interrogation they would use on me, they won't make me talk!"

_Statics, cut to Ryuko, seeming more calm. _

"Seems like the perfect time. Let see that slut get what she deserve".

_Statics. _

They were all in a room, a huge room with a cabinet, two doors in the left and and front, and a coffee maker. It was lited by the circle light above them. There was another room, shown through by a window. Only a table was there and that's it. This seems perfect for Gadget, now he had someplace to interrogate someone.

"hmm, I'm impressed", Gadget remark, looking around, "It looks exactly like what a interrogation room would look like".

"Thanks you, it was one of my cancelled TV show set", Chris mention, very proudly.

"So anyways, who want to go first?" Gadget asked everyone, "No need to worry. My gadgets are harmful free", Gadget show his hands, revealing a bunch of torture tools and such, freaking everyone out. He tuck it right back in, "Oops, Sorry".

_Statics, cut to Alastor._

"I don't need to worry. I do have some truth to spill out...not me and Stocking, but other truth from hell", pressing his fingerd together to crinkle, and laughing evilly, thinking this won't be a hard challenge.

_Statics. _

Everyone intensely sweat and stand there, not moving a muscle with blank stare. Eddy scratch, Aqua cough, and Ryuko doesn't seem to care. Chris called out for them, "Come on guys, it can't be that hard".

Again, nobody responded. This made Chris groan, rolling his eyes out of annoyance, "Okay then, guess we have to found a better way to make you guys do this. Copperhead!"

Copperhead push a huge wheel, showing every pictures of the contestants, with the arrow pointing on Yuka.

"What is that?" Starscream asked.

"This is the wheel of choice!" Chris explain, "Where I spin the wheel and it will choose who will go next, since most of you don't seem to want to act all brave and tough".

"Can you really blame us?!" Wendy said, "Chris, this is literally telling our personal secret to the whole world! For public viewing!"

"Yea, so? I did that all the time", Chris shrugged it off, holding the side of the wheel, "Now let's see who will tell the truth".

He spin the wheel, spinning and spinning, awating for who to go first. Everyone anticipate it to stop at the arrow. Gadget look down his many watches, as the wheel slowly stop.

"Yuka! It's your lucky day!" Chris annoucens. Yuka, after hearing her name, shrink behind the crowd, but was grab both arm by Copperhead, taking her into the interrogation room and sitting her down.

"Don't worry, sis! You be alright!" Satoshi assure her. with the door close and her in it, Gadget cross his arms.

"What're we going to do?" Aqua whispering asked Starscream, "I can't spill the truth. Our reputation will be ruin"

"Calm down", Starscream told her, looking both calm and nervous, "I'll try think of something here. For now, just don't tell him nothing, no matter what".

Then, Gadget begin to asked some questions, "So what is your biggest secret?"

"Biggest secret?" Yuka was now up close by Gadget face.

"You know what I'm talking about", Gadget state, "Now you better tell me now, or I'll go dirty", Gadget then move away from her face, but still looking down at her.

Yuka was squirming and sweating, but she had no choice. She can't let her team down, so she decided to come clean, "Oh alright then, I'll tell".

"Good madam. See, that wasn't so hard".

"Well, the truth is...I-" Yuka told the truth. The truth that shock everyone from the other room. Everyone were horrified what thet heard, even Satoshi. This made everyone want to gag, after hearing what Yuka had to say.

_Statics, cut to Yuka. _

"Okay, I was a bit messed up saying that, but I have to confess somehow. Otherwise, we might loose".

_Statics, cut to Starscream. _

"What...the...all spark...did I just heard? That was the most disguesting thing I hear, and I'm not even human".

_Statics. _

After she was done, Gadget was a bit weirded out, "Golly gosh! That was..." He place his hand on his forehead, "Uhhh...a bit uncomfortable".

( If everyone wondering, let just say she love her brother...too much...if anyone have play the games ).

Yuka join with her teams back, and her team stare at her, modified, except Alastor.

"So...wanna tell us more about you and her relationship you guys are keeping from us?" Eva asked Satoshi, expecting more gross information from him. This made him facepalm and groan.

"Ignoring that...oddity", Chris then spin the wheel, "Let's see who will go next".

The wheel spin and land on Sanji, which made him gulp and shrunk himself from the crowd Chris called him out, "Sanji! Time for you to confess!"

Sanji try to stand his ground, but was drag by the collar from Copperhead grip. This create a scrapping noise by Sanji refusal to move, making everyone irritated from the sound of it. Copperhead push him on the chair, leaving him alone with Gadget.

"So you gonna talk the easy way or the hard way? Gadget asked, next to his side.

"I'm not telling you nothing", Sanji told him off, "You can't make me".

"Hmmm...very well, Then", Gadget then asked, "What's your favorite thing in the whole world?"

"Easy. girls", Sanji replied, "Not the underage one or the old ones. I'll say if they have a sweet body and aren't ugly, then I'll dive myself to them".

"I see, thanks for that info", Gadget then commanded, "Go go gadget, blow up!"

A ballon seemingly blow up from his hat, which seem to be a blow up doll of a bikini, red hair female. This made Sanji eye widen, and his jaw crashing down the floor like a cashier.

"Here's the deal", Gadget explain, "You'll tell me your secret and I'll give you this as a reward".

"Oh come on! Can I at least touch it a bit", Sanji try to grab it, but Gadget kept pulling it back from him, doing it over and over again, until he swing his finger at Sanji.

"Just tell me a few things, and it's all yours".

"Crap...Gggrrrr", Sanji had no choice. He was all tear up and clecnhing his fist. He was ready to nose bleed at any moment, just by the sight of it. So he finally confess, "Fine...I will admit. I really hated that hell hole. Those transvestite almost made me one of them".

"And?"

"And...I actually have my own raid suit", Sanji confess, looking down and glaring away, mumbling his teeth around, "Granted, I only use it for...invisibility"

"And?"

"Okay, I use the suit to peep throught girls, so what?!"

"And?"

"Fine, Fine, I did got myself nosebleed from hanging with some mermaids...which I have to get a nose transfusion from the transvestite", Sanji said, looking at Gadget and demanding, "Now can I have it, now?! Please?!"

Gadget thought about it, and he reluctantly allow it, "Alright then, it's all yours".

Sanji gleefully hugged it tight, until realizing something was off. He let go, seeing himself cover in paint, and noticing instead of a lady, it's a clown, "What the hell?!"

"Oops, I may have smosh it together with my paint in there", Gadget apologize, knocking on his hat, "My mistake".

_Statics, cut to Sanji, throwing a tantrum". _

"F********************************************************K!"

_Statics. _

After Sanji return, looking quite gloomful. Lindsay was a bit concern, assuring him, "It's alright. It just a balloon toy. You can found another one".

"You don't understand...that was my only way to enjoy something on this ship", Sanji told him, "Now it's ruin! And my secret is out!"

Sanji then started to cry, making Armin uncomfortable, "Okay, now I'm weirded out by him".

Chris spin the wheel and it point on Alastor, "Okay Alastor, your up".

_"_hope you don't confess on us", Stocking whisper at him. Alastor adjust his bow tie and replied to her, "Don't worry, I'll keep up my act, without any hiccups".

Then they kiss and Alastor head straight in the room, showing no real concern.

"Well, want to talk?" Gadget asked.

"Hmm, sure thing, pal", Alastor responded, "I got nothing to do".

Gadget was surprise, even the other team, "Huh, really? Okay then, proceed on what you have to say".

"Well, I'll tell you this".

While Alastor confess some truth, literally horrifying his team from his accusations, the other team decided to take some time to discuss this.

"What are we going to do?!" Eddy asked, raising out his hands and pulling it down, shaking, "I can't reveal my truth! I'll be a laughing stock on live TV!"

"Me too! I can't reveal the reason where we got our money from!" Mikey added, "I might be send to jail for fraud!"

"Guys, guys, calm down", Wendy assure everyone, "We'll just try...Umm...telling some other truth. You know, ones you want to get it out".

"There's one problem", Sammy added, "Gadget could literally force us to tell other secrets. He literally force Sanji to tell not one, not two, but three of his personal ones".

Everyone started talking and babbling, making Wendy captain role more stressful.

Ryuko took and shouted at everyone, "Hey! Let's not get too concern over this. We have a challenge to do, and if none of you are willing to be involve, then that's your problem for being vote off! Not ours!"

Everyone were silent for good reason. They need to win, and they can't win if they don't reveal their secret out loud to the world.

"I guess your right", Priestess agree, "After all, we can do this!"

"Yea, we won most of the challenge", Sammy added, "So let's do it again!"

Everyone was now determine ( Except Aqua and Eddy, crossing their arms ), cheering on, and raising up their hand. This motivate Wendy a bit, patting Ryuko on the shoulders, "Hey man, thanks for that".

"Your welcome", Ryuko look behind her, "Just try to act like me for a while".

"You know, you could be a perfect leadership mode".

"Nah, I like you more as a leader than me", Ryuko shrugged it off, "You seem a little more capable of doing so. I'm just here to give you some support".

_statics, cut to Wendy. _

_"_You know, if I ever get vote off, she probably be my best choice for command".

_Statics. _

Alastor was almost done clearing up his secret, all while Gadget was a bit gross out by the details, "And that's how I almost kill my mail man. It was unorthodox sure, but it did give me another good reason why I love the thrill of ruling over everyone".

"wow, that was...interesting", Gadget remark, "Alright then, who's next?"

Chris swing the wheel and it point on Eddy, much of Eddy dismay, "Looks like the small guy is up next".

"No, No! You can't make me!", Eddy clunch his hair, and shouted, "You'll never catch me alive!"

Eddy then barges out the room and ran in the hallway. Sammy assure them, "Don't worry, guys. I got this".

Eddy pant, and ran and ran, until he was finally tackle down by Sammy, who bring him back to the room, placing him on the chair and next to Gadget.

Tokoyami was impressed, "That was useful for you to that".

"Yea, I it was pretty easy to do", Sammy said, "One time, I actually did that on my sis, when me and her were going up the water slide, and she was freaking out".

"Sounds hilarious", Tokoyami remark, with Sammy coming to him and nudging him, slightly and softly.

"I know, wish I could bring a recording of it", Both of them chuckle a bit, making Mako very happy.

"Listen up, kiddo", Gadget begins, "You know the thrill. Tell me the truth, and I'll let you go".

"Never!" Eddy responded, making some whimpering noises and sweating a lot.

"Okay then, I don't want to do this", Gadget said, pulling out a dollar, "But you leave me no choice".

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"Go Go Gadget, paper shredder", Gadget gadget one hand spring out from his hat and was holding a paper shredder, much to Eddy shock and horrified state. He was clenching his lips, his hands press on his head, and his eye begin to widen, when Gadget put the dollar near the machine, ready to chomp, "Well, want to talk now?"

He put it closer and closer, with the tip almost at the blade. Eddy was filled with tension. The green tip was almost there, until Eddy finally break, "FINE! MY MIDDLE NAME IS SKIPPER! THERE, HAPPY?! NOW LET THAT DOLLAR GOOOOO!"

Eddy begged and fall flat on the table. Gadget remove the paper from the shredding, which relieve Eddy, "Phew, thank you".

"Okay then, up next", Chris spin the wheel and landed, "It's Tokoyami!"

This made Tokoyami gulp, knowing he had something to say. He walk in the room, and sat down. Tokoyami stare directly at the window, especially to Sammy, looking quite worry.

"So want to tell me something?" Gadget asked, placing his hand on the table.

"I...ummm...still thinking about it", He replied.

"You can't think too long", Gadget state, "I'll make you talk", He try pulling out something from his trench coat, but instead he bring out a sink, "Oops, not the right one", He toss it and try again. A screw driver, "Nope, not looking for this one", He then continue on looking for something, tossing every object such as a comb, a refrigerator, a fan, a wheel car, a candy machine, and much more, "Darn it. It Gotta be in here somewhere".

At that moment, Tokoyami was still silent, He look at his team and sees Sammy also having the same emotion as his. Both knew what they were keeping it from each other, but refuse to confess it. Then, she gave a nod, which signal him to tell the real truth. The truth he must tell within his heart.

Gadget finally got it, pulling out a lie detector, which he could've use before, but why not, "AHA! There it is!"

"I love Sammy!"

The entire room gasp, especially Sammy.

Confuse, Gadget asked, "Hmm, what was that?"

"I confess", Tokoyami continue, "I am deeply in love with someone", He turn his attention to her, "Sammy, do you accept my-"

"Yes! I confess too!" Sammy added, "I'm also in love with him, too!"

The gasp grew more, with Sammy calling out to him, "There! I told my secret! I'll admit, it might be a weird relationship, but god dang it! He's the only person that care for me! Now come here!"

Tokoyami did and ran to her, hugging her and swinging her, until making out. Some found it surprising, some found it cute, and others were disguested by it or confuse.

"Oh geez, I'm not sure what to think of this", Eddy remark, disgusted because someone is interest into birds ( Which he deeply hate ).

"Eh, the bird guy did state he's human, just with his quirk making him look like this way", Ryuko added.

"Alright then, since these two already confess their secret", Chris then continue, spinning the wheel, "Time for the next unexpected victim to go next!"

_Statics, cut to Sammy. _

"Wow, I didn't expect that to happen. I wasn't sure, if I should confess my love to him, but here we are. Man, I'm...actually proud of it",

_Statics, cut to Tokoyami. _

"I'll admit, I didn't think this through. But after seeing Sammy behind those glass, I knew I have to reveal my true love to her. It was embarrassing sure, But I did manage to be useful for the team".

Sammy then enter the tent, "And by useful! You mean by me?"

"Of coarse", Then they began to make out once more.

_Statics. _

"Wendy! Your up next!" Chris called, with Wendy stepping in.

"Okay, let's get this over with", Wendy said.

"Your sure you going to be alright?" Mako asked, "This might seem challenging".

"Don't worry, I'll be fine".

She then enter the room with Gadget.

"So you gonna spill the bean, huh?" Gadget asked, "Don't try doing anyrhing stupid".

Wendy sigh, and look down, replying, "Yep...I got one. here's the truth",

She breath heavily and look up, "I'm very stressful. Like a lot stressful. I been dealing with that, every time it involves work and work and work, with not a single break. Sure, there's free time, but whenever I get that chance, it always fall flat from the countless shifts, and turns, I literally almost broke down. Even as team captain, I still recieve the same treatment. So yea, that's my confession".

Everyone remain silent, after hearing what she had to say. some of them like Eddy and Sammy didn't know she gone through those kind of thing. But what do you expect? For a teenager like her to deal with responsibility.

"Huh, I'm actually sad to hear that", Gadget remark, feeling somewhat remorse for the young teen.

"It's fine, dude", Wendy assure him, walking out of the room.

"Hmm, you know, I'm having a feeling I might be on the wrong cruise ship", Gadget thought, "Nah, Better keep questioning them further. One of them had to have the secret plan".

Wendy was confronted by her team member, who felt some pity for her, now learning why she's having some time of being a leader.

"Wow, I'm actually sorry for that", Sammy said, "I didn't know you were very stressful".

"Yea, even I can relate", Mikey added.

"It's alright, guys", Wendy assure them, trying to be optimistic as possible, "Let just get this challenge over with and we might get a speical prize".

This made Brendan think this over, since he was told by Aqua that Wendy isn't a good person. He was beginning to feel somehwat doubtful on Aqua claim.

_Statics, cut to Brendan. _

"I'm having some conflicted feeling on Aqua trust. After hearing what Wendy has to say, it sort of made me think this over. Is Aqua the one deceiving me?"

_Statics. _

Chris spin the wheel again, landing it on Starscream, "Starscream! Your up next!"

_Statics, cut to Starscream. _

"They can't possibly make me talk, no matter what. I have never spill out my true intention to anyone...except to Megatron...and Rumble...and Soundwave...and Shockwave...and Blitzwing...and Lugnut...Wow, there's a lot of guys knowing my intention. I should probably kept my mouth shut".

_Statics. _

For some reason, the room was huge enough to fit Starscream. He was sitting on a tiny chair, with Gadget looking up at him in the front, "So want to tell me something, big guy?".

"I'm not telling you anything", Starscream state, "You can't possibly make me talk, fool".

"He does have a point. How can I make a robot talk?" Gadget scratch his head, thinking of some way to make him speak. Chris know what he fear the most and came in the room to whisper in his ears, now knowing what to do, "AHA! Thanks you Chris Mclean".

"Uhh, what're you going?" Starscream notice Chris and Gadget were going out from the room. Before they leave, Gadget tell him, "Oh, I just discover a special way of interrogation", Then he flick off the light and close the door. Making Starscream sit in the darkness.

"Okay, this is weird and creepy", Starscream remark, "But no matter, they still can't make me reveal my secret. Not a single bit".

A voice was heard. A voice that bring fear to him, with the familiarity of it. This voice sound a lot like his leader, Megatron, but more deeper and menacing, "Star...Scream!"

This shook him a bit, "Megatron?! Is that you?! How are you here?!"

"Yes, it is I!"

Panicking, Starscream begin looking around, "Where are you?! Show yourself!"

"You better tell the truth now or else!"

"Megatron, Please", Starscream began to beg, not knowing Gadget was using a mixed recorder to mix lines from what Dr Claw said through many of his recording, "I'm begging you! I can't reveal my truth!"

"Do it!"

"No!"

"Do it or else!"

Behind the window, Satoshi was beginning to feel concern for him.

"Uhh, guys", Satoshi asked, "Don't you think this is a little too...cruel?"

"Eh, he's a war criminal", Chris replied, "I'm pretty sure he deserve it in some way".

Beastman growl, "I'm just enjoying seeing him get torment. I wish that was Skeletor in there, but eh, close enough".

"You really do hate Skeletor, huh?" Satoshi asked.

"Well, what do you expect for a beast like me to get abuse by my boss".

This fear began to run in Starscream mind. His thoughts was full of nothing but pain from hearing Megatron voice over and over again, until he snap. He has no choice. He was too weak to understand anything. Now he confess, the truth, "Fine! Fine! I admit! I was responsibly for those countless losing! and my sabotage!"

His team gasp, except for Stocking and Alastor. Both of them gave a high five. even Aqua was in shock. After all those helping, Starscream literally fell for it. She was dumbfounded that Starscream couldn't hold it.

_Statics, cut to Alastor, laughing to himself. _

"Did not expect that to happen. Welp, since his secret is out, I can now focus more about taking the role of leadership".

_Statics._

The lights were on. Gadget enter the room and Starscream asked, "Is he gone?"

"I KNEW IT!" Eva shouted, pointing her finger at him, "I knew you were up to something! Ugh, I hope we lose, so I could vote you off! and possibly vote off Lightning too in the next challenge!"

"Sha-me? Why?" Lightning asked her.

"Because you and him are in cahoots to each other!" Eva told him, "That's what goth girl told me!"

"Me? With him? Nah, I was just trying to form my own alliance to get rid from a bunch of you".

They all gasp too, after hearing what he had to say. Lightning was confuse, not knowing he just reveal his own secret plan, "Sha-what? Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

Eva was more furious than before. She then tackle him down and start beating him, making Alastor enjoying it.

_Statics, cut to Starscream. _

"Darn it! Why did I have to spoil my secret?!", Starscream then began to swear a lot, slamming his fist on the table.

_Statics. _

"Oh crap, this is not good", Aqua thought, nervously, "Now everyone know about Starscream true intention. I'm probably next?! No, just keep it together, Aqua. You going to be fine".

Chris spin the wheel, while the other still have to deal with Starscream traitorous scheme and Eva almost killing Lightning. The arrow land on Ryuko.

"Ryuko! Your up!" Chris called out. This made Aqua crack, knowing full well Ryuko already know about her and Starscream sceheme.

_Statics, cut to Ryuko. _

"This is the right time. I can see Aqua literally crying in her head when I drop the news, heheheheheh", She then rub her hands and chuckle

_Statics. _

Ryuko lean on the chair and put her foot out, arm laying behind her head.

"You gonna talk, missy or I'll make you talk?" Gadget asked, looking closely up. At that moment, Ryuko see Wendy giving the thumb up, and Aqua desperatly waving her hands as a no. Ryuko ignore her plead.

"I'll talk", Ryuko replied.

"Good choice if word, madam".

"But first, do you have a micrphone? I want to make this more interesting".

Aqua begin to huff and huff, breathing in and out, and sweating constantly.

"Alright then, Go Go Gadget hands!" Gadget hand came out and was holding the microphone. She grab it and finally going to say it: "I have something to confess. Aqua! Literally-!"

Quickly, Aqua press hands to Brendan ear, preventing him from hearing what she had to say. This was her only hope to get to the finale, since she could just try talking to him later on this matter, with no concern at all.

Everyone was in gasp after hearing what Ryuko had to say. Aqua sabotage, her treacherous plan, and her connection with Starscream and the countless elimination. Now everyone knew about her.

Ryuko stop, heading out the room. Chris was impressed, "Wow, that was splended of you. Guess we have three shams in our group. I wonder if we can crack down more".

_Statics, cut to Starscream. _

"Dang it! Now my connection with her is ruin! All because of that stupid girl!" Starscream began to groan, "You know, I'm going to talk with Aqua because the deal is off! I can't let her drag me down any further! And plus, she didn't even try to stop this! I'm officially going solo now".

_Statics, cut to Aqua crying and whinning that her secrt is reveal. _

_Then it cut to statics. _

Aqua let go of her hand and was now face to face to everyone around her team, looking at her. Brendan was confuse, asking, "Uhh, Aqua? Why did you put your hands to my ears? And why is everyone suddenly mad at you?"

"Heheheh, Well...you see kid, I-" Aqua was interrupt by Ryuko.

"Let me tell you something kid", Ryuko said, repeating what she was going to say, until Chris wheel spin and land on Brendan, "Aqua, is-"

"Hey! It's Brendan turn!" Aqua push Brendan, "win for us!" She push him, but was slam at the wall near the door, falling back.

"sorry!" Aqua quickly apologize.

_Statics, cut to Ryuko. _

"I'm actually impressed", Senkestu comment, "You didn't even pull any punches".

"Yeah Well. Now that her secret is all out, guess it be more fun to see her eventual downfall".

"Your quite enjoying seeing her torture".

"She deserve it".

_Statics. _

"And that's how I manage to arrive here", Brendan was done explaining his own secret, "Now can I go now?"

After Brendan rejoin his group, he asked Aqua, "Hey, what did I missed earlier when Ryuko spoke? It sounds important".

"It nothing! I'll explain it later", Aqua told him, looking back at Ryuko and Wendy.

"She better be", Wendy cross her arm.

"Things are getting better and better", Chris remark, "I wonder who's going to be next?".

Chris spin the wheel, and it lands on Stocking turn, "Stocking! Your up!"

"Remember, don't tell her anything?" Alastor whisper to her. Stocking smirk, confident to herself.

"Hey, don't worry about it", Stocking assure him, "I'll just tell him some of my other less important truths. He'll probably get bored from it".

Stocking sat in the room, with Gadget, "Okay madam, let's play this straight. Tell me your secret and I'll might give you something".

"Something? Ha, like what?" She asked, sarcastically, and a bit curious.

"Chris told me a few things about you guys, so..." Gadget hand pulled out a chocolate cake on a plate near her, trying to make her talk out, "How about this? A cake, you want it, you'll give me the info".

Stocking glances at it, drooling and eyes widen, looking at the creamy and fresh detail. She try to not come in, shooking her Head, "Alright! I stole Panty snack for my own! Can I have it now?!"

"Hmm, not good enough", Gadget then add a whip cream on it, "Perhaps a little added in cream could help. This chocolate cake has everything in it like coco chocolates, ice cream, and a little bit of cheese".

This made it worst. Her pupils swirl from the sight of it, and she can smell the flavor in it. Gadget made one more point, "Oh, and it combine with coffee, too".

"F**k it! Me and Alastor were also planning to sabotage this ring", Stocking shouted, making her team gasp by it, "Now give me that cake!" She snatch it and shove it in her mouth, chewing it violently.

After she swallow it, she then look at the window to see Alastor, still grinning. However, she can tell he isn't so happy, when she notice his left eye twitching. She mutter, "Oh sh*t".

_Statics, cut to Eva. _

_"_Another one?! How many in my team are a bunch of scumbags?!"

_Statics, cut to Stocking. _

"Okay, maybe I was a little too...addicted to it; But damn it! I can't help it! That cake was freaking delicious!"

_Statics, cut to Starscream. _

"So I was right all along. That red guy did have some sinister plan! Guess I wasn't the only one, then".

_Statics._

Stocking return back to her team and was slap in the face by Alastor for revealing their true intention, "Didn't I tell you not to tell him our little secret, hmmmm?!"

"Time for another spin", Before Chris can do another round, Gadget step in and asked, "Umm, mister host, I don't mean to interrupt, but can I speak with you?"

"Uhh, Sure", Both Gadget and Chris step out, leaving the team to discuss their...situation.

"I can't believe you would do something like this!" Priestess said at Aqua.

"Yeah, trying to sabotage us", Mikey added, "Not cool".

"I am very disgesting by it", Tokoyami comment.

"Wait, what're they talking about?" Brendan asked Aqua, looking at him.

"Their...just confuse by Ryuko statement", She replied, jittering.

"What statement?" Brendan asked.

"I...uhhhh.."

In the other team, they have more traitors to talk about.

"How dare you do something like that?!" Starscream remark, "After what I did for our team, you already have a plan to destroy me?!"

"Don't try to cover yourself, scream head", Alastor pointed at him, "Your the one to cause our team unfortunate accidents. I was just playing along...and also planning to eliminate you".

"And by along, you mean making us lose, huh?" Lightning retorted at him.

"Says the guy who was also planning to get rid of us", Stocking mention, grudgingly.

"Sha-please! Don't try to place the blame on me, missy!"

Then they all started arguing. Behind the doors, Gadget was talking to Chris about the contestants, "You see, Chirs McLean. I'm not sure if they do have the plan. I think I may have chosen the wrong ship".

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure one of them will spill it".

"Are you certain?"

"Trust me, my show now has more conflicts because of you", Chris pat him on the back, "Which means more rating. If you keep doing this, you might eventually found the right person".

"Well, I hope your right about that".

Chris Mclean then return back in the room, shutting everyone up, "Okay everyone, let's resume to our confession!"

Chris spin the wheel, landing it on Eva turn, "It's Eva! Come in!"

Eva push Armin to the side, next to Lindsay. Then she sat down.

"talk or-?" Gadget was cut off by Eva slamming her hand on the table and telling him, "Yes, I do. Let me tell it to my team what I personally think of them!"

Eva stood up and breath in; then started shouting, with each sentence being the same, and her putting up the middle finger to each of her members.

To Starscream, "F**k you!"

To Sanji, "F**k you!"

To Alastor, "F**k you!"

To Stocking, "F**k you!"

To lightning, "F**k you!"

To Beastman, "F**k you!"

To Armin, Lindsay, Satoshi, and Yuka, "You guys!...are alright, I guess".

Eva sat back down. Everyone in the room were baffle and shock, back off by Eva statement. Some were angry, and others were surprise, "There's my secret".

"Huh, quite the vulgar words, missy", Gadget remark, somewhat not taking the liking of it.

_Statics, cut to Eva. _

"They all deserve it! Some of them, actually. Guess now everyone truth is out, I should probably think of a strategy".

_Statics, cut to Armin. _

"Jeez, I'm not sure if I should be thankful she didn't cuss me out, or be scare from her attitude, after saying those words.

_Statics. _

"Wow, that was amazing", Chris remark, "Can you do it again?"

"F**k you, Chris Mclean", Eva pulled out her middle finger to him.

"Eh, close enough".

After Eva return to her team, repulse by her action.

"I didn't know you actually care about us", Lindsay remark to Eva, who seem untouch by her compliement, "That was kinda sweet".

"You call that sweet?" Armin asked Lindsay in disbelief.

Eva replied, nonchalantly, "Eh, I didn't really care for you guys. I'm more just expressing what I think of you guys".

next up, Chris spin the wheel, and it lands on Priestess turn, "Priestess, your upnext!"

"Welp, guess it's my turn then", Priestess said, walking in the room and sitting there.

"Good luck", Brendan said out loud,

Gadget hands were on his waist, expecting her to be the real suspect, thinking, "Hmm, I don't trust this girl. She seem quite suspicious to look calm".

"So wanna to tell me the truth, missy?" Gadget face was press against Priestess cheeks, making her feel uncomfortable, "Or I'll make you crack?"

Priestess still remain silent, and Gadget move away from her face, thinking, "Oh I get it. She's acting all tough and all. Well, two can play it that game".

Gadget pulled out a squirt gun, with water inside of it. Confuse, Priestess asked, "Umm, what are you doing?"

"Quite simple, madam", Gadget said, gripping the squirt gun with his right hand, "I'm going to count to 10 if you don't reveal your secret to me. We can come clean, or being spray at".

Priestess don't know what to do. He aim his gun at her, counting to, "One".

She stood there, tension rising and thoughts fill in her mind.

"Two",

Her team watch on in participate for her to talk. They were concern, too with Brendan clenching some hope if she do it.

"Three".

Priestess does have a secret, but she refuse to reveal it.

"Four".

She begin to hold her staff tigthly, sweating increases.

"Five".

Mako bite on her teeth creating a huge stack of nails.

"Six".

Priestess look around, her grip now place on her head to try to make a decision to talk or not.

"Seven".

The other team, kept on arguing. Alastor scratches Starscream foot, which he retorted by blasting him. He survive, Luckily, but only adding more black marks on his suit. He also retorted too by making him trip and fall.

"Eight".

Her teeth clench together, can't decided to make a decision. She didn't want to reveal her negative thoughts. The one she seem to hate about goblins, and the kill of it.

"Nine".

She had no choice, "NO! I CAN'T REVEAL MY PERSONAL INFORMATION! I JUST CAN'T!"

Then Priestess was met by the splash of water that made her soak wet. The deed was done.

"Just as I expected", Gadget state, putting down the squirt gun, "The real culprit always never talk, which means, Go Go Gadget handcuffs!" Handcuffs were pop out and put it on Priestess wrist, "Your the real suspect!"

"What?!" Everyone said, dumbfounded by the fact Gadget assume her to be a Mad member.

"Uh hold up, pal", Chris then state, "That wasn't part of the challenge, dude. We aren't yet finish".

"Sorry host, but I must take her away", Gadget told him, "If she's not going to talk, then that means she's a dirty, rotten Mad member".

"You gotta be kidding me?" Brendan said.

"You can't be serious", Wendy added, "You can't just assume she's a culprit, just because she didn't want to talk".

Gadget wrist watch started to buzz. He look at it and it was the chief calling him, "Hold up, someone is calling me". He pick it up and greet him, "Hello chief. Good news, I snatch the culprit at hand. Now all I have to do is take to the slammer and the work deed is done".

"Yeah...about that", The Chief scratch his back, possibly a bit a shame for not telling him this, "I may have gave you the wrong info".

"What do you mean? I got the culprit".

"I forgot to mention the real culprit was on a submarine, not on a cruise liner. Those files may have mixed it up".

"Ooooh, jeebies", Gadget slap on his head, being misinformed by his boss. Then he look at Priestess and free her from the cuffs, "Well madam, I deeply apologize for intervening your day, including everyone".

The he turn back to everyone, stating, "Now I must go and search for that submarine. I hope I pick the right one. So to my sincere apologie and goodbye".

Chris was surprise, including the rest, and he inform Gadget, "Uhhh dude, we still have a challenge to do. Maybe you should-"

"Go, Go gadget! Copter!" His four blades pop out of his hat and a handle as well. He grip on it, and flew up, while creating a huge gap up in the ceiliing.

"Just great", Chris remark, "Guess I need to fix that".

He now turn his attnetion to Everyone, "Anyhow, since he's gone, I guess we could wrap this challenge up as the Shrimp Raider claim victory! due to Priestess refusal to talk".

The Shrimp Raider did not cheer. One did, such as Lindsay, but she quite herself down with how the current event had been.

"But wait, what about the rest of us?" Armin asked Chris, implying on those who didn't participate.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna guess you guys don't have anything say, right?"

Armin: "Uhh, Yeah".

Mikey: "Totally".

Satoshi: "Don't have anything to say or confess".

Beastman: "Can we just get this over with".

_Statics, cut to Aqua. _

"What am I going to do? My secret is all out! I guess I could try getting rid of Wendy and Ryuko, or keep winning. One of those option seems like the best choice! I hope I don't get vote off!"

_Statics, cut to Alastor, dropping the grin and having a frawn and serious Look._

"Seem unfortunate that my sweetheart spoil our plan. My only option to win is by taking over as leader. This won't seem hard enough".

_Statics. _

At the elimination ceremony, everyone was seated in the table, except Aqua was further away with the rest. She even have Brendan with him, trying to keep him away from knowing the truth.

"Welp, that was some good entertainment", Chris remark, "Seeing everyone reveal their personal secret to the world, and their reaction".

"Just get it over with, Dude", Wendy told him, making him roll his eyes.

Chris continue, "Fine, the cocktails goes to...Wendy".

"Ryuko".

"Brendan".

"Tokoyami".

"Sammy".

"Eddy".

"Mikey".

"...and Mako", This leaves Aqua and Priestess, "Everyone, there is only one cocktail left. Aqua, for keeping your dirty secret away from-"

"Ahem! Can you please just announce the name, already!" Aqua being inpatient.

"Hold your horses", Chris resume, ignoring what he had to say to Aqua, "Priestess, your here because you didn't spoke your secret out, and your got my room wet. I was going to use that room for something else. So the final cocktail goes to..."

Everyone was waiting for one of their name to be called. Aqua and Priestess look at the one cocktail intensity, gripping their fist and staff to await their turn to go on the pool of shame, which Chris now refer to it.

"You know what, I'm gonna ignore the votes and just say Aqua", Chris announce. Everyone was surprise by that, many had already voted out Aqua. She was relieve and grab her cocktail. Priestess on the other hand, was not, "Sorry, just wanna to make things more Interesting".

"Oh come on, Chris!" Ryuko argue, "You could've just make this as a non elimination ceremony?!"

"Uhh, There's more conflict now", Chris said, "Which means more ratings, duh"

_Statics, cut to Ryuko. _

"I'm getting a bit frustrated over that guy".

Senkestu seem to agree with her, "No argue with that".

_Statics. _

Priestess was now on the lfeboat, with her bags and such. She wave her friends goodbye, "Bye everyone, I hope some of you make it this far".

"Thanks for your help, girl!" Mikey said, "You really did help our team out in dark time".

"Bye Priestess, you were a good friend", Brendan wave to her. Then the boat was drop into the whirl pool, disappearing in the sea.

"Wow, that's unfortunate", Aqua remark, "We lost a good medic, healer person, am I right, heheheheheh?"

Nobody was laughing. Instead, they glare at her with a grudge. Everyone was infuriated at her. She kept her smile and sweat a bit, until responding quickly, "Hey! Isn't it late right about now. Guess we should return to our cabin".

She speed run to her cabin. After everyone left, this leaves Chris to wrap things up, "Ho, Ho, Ho, looks like a new conflict has risen. Will this last? And will Aqua stay much longer on this show? Found out next time on Total! Drama! Cruise!"

* * *

**Now things are getting interesting. **

**Seems like everyone truth is out. And it looks like the Shrimp Raider are now craving for the merge to happen, so they could try voting one of them off. **

**Anyways, I hope everyone enjoy this chapter. Next chapter, it's going to be a lot more destructive and crazy with everyone speed boat racing through obstacles and to other dimension to get back to the Cruise Liner. There will be more conflict, more changes, and a surprise elimination. Suspect some surprises, everyone because things are now more chaotic in the next chapter. **

**If anyone is wondering, I am now working on the new chapter for RR, so stay tune for that. If anyone has a character suggestion for the next season, put it in review or PM. Make sure to go vote on the poll for your favorite character to return. I'll see you the next chapter. **


	23. Chapter 23 Sha-boom! Chaos!

**Man, that chapter was something. New enemies, mean new conflcits. Anyhow, let's go through the review, shall we. **

**Masterkat: Yeah, Chris would totally do something like that. It wasn't first. He allow Duncan to stay, during when he and Gwen relationship are out. He's cruel, I know. Guess villains make ton of ratings. **

** Memeking the third: Yeah, Aqua literally dodge the bullet for that one. Yep, seems like everything is going to be chaotic in this chapter.**

**Happiness Studios: Yep, what a chapter so far. seems like a interesting turning point. Hoenstly, it's up to your imagination how Sammy is able to kiss Tokoyami. So far, I'm actually liking your characters suggestions. At the end, I will reveal who will appear in next season.**

**For now, let us begin the mayhem! **

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Cruise!", Chris recap, "An unexpected guest arrive and he is looking for someone to interrogate. The challenge is simple, tell the truth and you won't be torture. Too bad some of them refuse to tell any actual truth. However, the Shrimp Raider seem to have a better luck. Well, I could say luck, if it wasn't the fact the truth itself are now expose and are now changing the relationship in their team, seemingly stirring up more conflict! Unfortunately, Priestess has to go. With new tension already here, will they get along before the merge begins? Found out right on Total Drama Cruise!"

( intro go and went. Let's begin ).

In a nest on top of a loud speaker, a bird slept. It was all cozy and realizing, until, "CONTESTANTS! GET TO THE MAIN CAFETERIA! I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!"

This causes the bird to scream and almost fall off, holding onto the nest. Then anofher voice is heard, "What?!"

It was Aqua, who was with Starscream somewhere on the deck, "What do you mean our alliance is over?!"

"What I mean is since our secret is now a open one, I can't risk myself staying in a alliance with you", Starscream pointed at her, and begin to go to the cafeteria.

"Come on! You can't do this to me!" Aqua pleaded, "I-I'll be hopeless without you. They going to vote me off at the first instant! Please, just reconsider it!"

"Enough! If you excuse me, I'll be leaving".

_statics, cut to Aqua. _

_"_Crap! This isn't good. He was probably the only one I could bring myself out of being voted. Wait! I still have Brendan! He could still help me!"

_Statics. _

At the cafeteria. 

The team normally sit change. Aqua sat herself far away from the others, due to now knowing her true intention by Ryuko. Brendan was going to join with the group, but was grab away by Aqua, sitting him down next to her. Both stare at each, until Aqua turn her attention to Brendan, "Okay Brendan, I know the last challenge may have change...your perspective on me a little, but we can't let that distract us".

"Aqua, I been thinking", Brendan said, "What if Wendy isn't so bad at all".

"What? What are talking about?"

"Wendy kinda confess what she did, and it make me think she and the rest aren't bad people", Brendan continue, "Plus, Ryuko told me a few things about you".

"RYUKO TOLD YOU IT?!"

"Yeah, and at first, I didn't believe it; but looking back at that event, I'm beginning to think you just try to decieve me".

"Uhhh...no, she's probably just...telling you lies", Aqua try to explain, "Yeah, she's pretty much trying to cover Wendy track. Believe me".

"But why did you cover my ears".

"Because...there was swear language in it".

_Statics, cut to Aqua. _

"This isn't good. Starscream had abanonded me, Brendan is now having doubts on me, and now I'm supposed to defend myself alone! I gotta get rid of Wendy, fast! and that other girl, too. Yeah, it's all her fault for causing all this. She is going to pay!"

_Statics. _

Wendy decided to discuss their logical plan, "Okay guys, listen up. I know everyone is quite spiteful at Aqua lately for...obvious reason".

"Uh yeah, we know", Mako said, "So when are we going to kick some butts!" She swing her arm around fell on the table, hitting her chin.

"Not now...Okay, maybe later", Wendy continue, "But we gotta come up a better plan, beside directing our focus on Aqua. Right now, we gotta keep focus on the game. We'll deal with her, later. So guys-"

She was trying to get attention from everyone. Hence why Tokoyami and Sammy are still making out. She called out to them, "Umm guys, hello. A little focus here".

They stop and look at her, listening.

"Good, so guys", Wendy resume, "I think we might got a chance to win the next challenge. I mean, looking at the Shrimp Raiders right now, they...don't seem to be in a tight spot".

"Tell me about it", Ryuko pointed at the other table, where Starscream, Lightning, Eva, and Alastor all facing away from each other, all cross arm. They were all now spiteful to each other.

_Statics, cut to Wendy. _

"I want to keep focus on the challenges. Those confession kinda gave me some confidence for the very least".

_Statics. _

Stocking arrive and sat next to Alastor. She notice him not greeting her, nor even paying attention. A bit nervous, Stocking greeted him quietly, "Ummmm, hi Alastor. How's the day been going for you?"

Alastor responded, sarcastically, "Oh, just wonderful. Quite splendid, even".

Stocking drop the cowardly act and told him, "Look, if it was me spoiling our plan, I apologize. Just get over it, already!"

Alastor sigh, "Fine, I already think of a new plan".

"Thank god".

"We'll try getting rid of Starcream, in some way or form".

"And then what'd we do next?"

"Hmm...I'll think about it".

_Statics, cut to Stocking. _

"He hasn't kisses me, or greet me. Guess I may have been too of an idiot to tell our secrets; but come on! It's not my fault my addiction to cake made me spill it! What am I supposed to do? Let it rot?!"

_Statics. _

Lindsay, Sanji, and Armin were the only one to not do this. Sure, they were a bit mad at their member for doing such things, but still, they have a challenge to do, not some conflict to be focus now.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Armin asked, "They been acting this way for a whole week".

"I guess they aren't getting over it", Sanji said, smoking, "Anyhow, since these guys already form a alliance, maybe we should form our own?"

"What? Why?" Armin asked.

"Yeah, we're already in a alliance", Lindsay stated for the fact they are in a team.

"Because these guys could easily form a vote together", Sanji explain, "Which mean they get an advantage of voting anyone they hate. So if we don't do something, they might try to use one of us as their scapegoat or tools".

"That's a valid point, but wouldn't that make us more as a potential threat?" Armin pointed out his false, "I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but still".

Sanji doesn't seem too worry, "Nah, I see no problem with that. Plus, we are up against two, and we are in three. So it makes some sense to form a team".

Armin wasn't too certain about this, "I don't know, it might distract us from winning".

"Come on, Armin", Lindsay beg to him, "I kinda like it. Sounds like we are becoming like the...uhhh...let see...hmmm...oh yeah, the three stooges".

"The three what now?" Armin asked, bewilder.

_Statics, cut to Armin sighing. _

"Welp, I guess I got nothing to do. At least it would allow me to hang out more with Lindsay. She was kinda cute, actually".

_Statics. _

Chris came in, pressing his hands together, "Hello everyone! I see my lovely contestants are in a happy mood".

Half of the Shrimp Raider groan, which doesn't seem to concern to Chris, so he continue on, "Great to hear. Now then, as you know, we haven't had any good challenges in the past weeks or so".

"Oh, so we going to have more regular and good challenges that aren't life threatening?" Mako hope.

"Nope", Chris responded, crushing and shattering any hope to Mako, "We are having a next challenge that is more extreme and chaotic!"

Eva interrupted his announcement, "Hey! Are we in the merge yet? I want to pound our 'leader' face for trying to scretly backstab us!"

"Ha, try little goblin!" Starscream taunt, "You just going to get your hand broken and- OW!" Starscream foot was punch by Eva, creating a dent, "Oh, you little-!"

Chris blow the whistle, stopping them from going further violent mode, "Enough! We aren't in the merge yet. But seeing you guys acting like this way does bring a smile to me", Chris resume back to what he was saying, "Anyhow, our next challenge is going to start soon. Be prepare for that".

_Statics, cut to lightning. _

"Oh I'm prepare, Alright. For Lightning! No challenge, no enemies will stop me", Lightning begin to flex his arms out, "Lightning already have a couple of two losers with me. The Sha-boy and the Sha-girl. Sha-bingo!"

_Statics, cut to Starscream. _

"Alright, since it seems very clear to me I need a ally, I guess I need to choose one in my team. Aqua was pretty useless, anyways...but then again, I am still thinking about letting her work with me again".

_Statics. _

Starscream look around and see Beastman sitting next to him, eating a bowl of Copperhead white food, looking quite miserable. This was a perfect opportunity, "Say Beastman, how about a alliance between each other?"

Beastman look up and pause eating, "Huh, a alliance? Between me and you?"

"Yes, it would be perfect", Starscream state, "You can help me reach to the finale, and in return, I'll let you be my finlist. Sounds like a good deal, right?"

"Hmm...sounds interesting", Beastman thought this over, but decided to decline it, "But Sorry. I'm still a bit too gloomy after Dawn has gone".

Starscream wasn't going to act calm at all. He grab Beastman at the arms, and hang him up to his face, threatening, "Listen here you little fur ball. I'm not going to let myself be vote off before the merge, so if you don't help me, I'll vote you off. Scrap that, I'll shave your whole fur off, got it?!"

Beastman scarily nodded, which pleases him, "Good, thanks for taking up my suggestion".

Lightning notice Starscream already had form his own alliance, and look at Satoshi and Yuka, "Okay, it seems like our Sha-boss already form his own alliance. Guess it be more easier as a group of three".

"Umm, there are a group of three", Satoshi pointed at Sanji, Lindsay, and Armin.

"I know", Lightning start kissing his bicep, "But not for long, Sha-Yeah!"

"Onii chan, are you sure we should still work with him?" Yuka asked her brother, "I'm beginning to think he isn't a good choice to be a ally with. Let alone, a good leader".

"Don't worry, sis", Satoshi assure, "I'm sure he might take us to the merge".

"I hope so. His constant bicep kissing and flexing is making me uncomfortable".

_Statics, cut to Satoshi. _

"I really hope our team doesn't try to fight each other during a challenge. It be really terrible to lose every challenge, just because of their open secret is out. It's not really too big of a deal".

_Statics. _

* * *

Challenge has started. Everyone was on a floating platform in the middle of the sea. The Cruise Ship sail off somewhere, and there was several speed boats ( a bigger one for Starscream, if he's going to use it ), and a small motorboat. The speed boats were all color in red, having the driving seat in the left, and a small cabin keeping every storage things in it. The motorboat is quite small. The deck is almost falling apart, the inside interior look seemingly dusty, and the motor engine look like in bad shape.

Chris start explaining the challenge, "Welcome to today challenge. Where the fun begin. In this challenge, all of you must race to that island over there".

Chris pointed at the distance of a island, "There, I will explain the next part of the challenge. first team to arrive will get an advantage, buuuut-"

He look over to the Shrimp Raider team, still not looking at each other, "Considering there are new changes happening, I will change the rule a little. First person from one of their team to arrive will get an advantage, and the losers will be choosen a vehicle by my choice".

"Sounds like a good idea", Eva comment, "I don't want to cram myself with this loser", Pointing at Starscream, flabbergasted by her statement.

"Another thing", Chris continue, "Since the Shrimp Raider won the last challenge, they can use any of their power, and they can use the speeder boats, while the Screaming Sponge will have to use the small, dity, old motorboat".

"Just great", Ryuko sarcastically remark.

"Wait, so that's mean I can transform and fly myself over there?!" Starscream asked.

"Yep, but I must warn you guys. It does contain some floating mine bombs. Just trying to make things more interesting".

"Yes! Finally I can flap my wings, again!" Starscream was thrill to hear the news, fisting himself.

_Statics, cut to Ryuko. _

"Well, that's unfortunate. Chris does seem like he want to make everything unfair".

_Statics. _

"Wow, mine bombs. How original", Sammy raise her hand and being sarcastic of being scare.

"One last thing", Chris finish explaining, "Since the mine bombs are kinda predictable, we also strap these boats with C4 to make racing more and more interesting; Oh, and there's no warning whenever it will detonate, at all".

"What?!" Everyone shouted.

"Whoa, that's even more harder", Mikey comment.

"Yeah, I know which is why I did it", Chris then hold up some keys, "Now then, it's up to you guys choice. You can work together as a team or-"

Lightning grab Satoshi and Yuka, and snatch the key, "Sha-bye bye, sucker!" He hop on the speed boat, and turn it on, racing away to the island.

"Or just do that", Chris finish, "Yeah".

"Ha! Don't need a boat", Starscream then transform into a jet, telling Beastman, "Hop on in".

Beastman groan and hop in the driver seat. Then, they flew off.

Wendy asked Chris, "Are you seriously going to allow that?"

Chris replied, not caring at the very least, "Eh, I did say they can do whatever they want".

"Move outta the way, losers!" Eva shove Sanji and hop on the speeder boat. Sanji, Lindsay, and Armin did the same thing, Alastor and Stocking follow suit, and the Screaming Sponge hop on the motorboat.

Everyone has set off, except for Stocking and Alastor. Stocking try to make the motor go, but with no avail

"Damn it! This sh*t crap isn't going to work", Stocking inform him, Giving Alastor an idea.

"Silly girl, we don't need machine for this", Alastor tap his staff and a giat, squid monster grab the hold of it, and swim to the direction.

Stocking was surprise by it, but wasn't impressed, looking at him, "Seriously? You didn't summon any monsters when we were at the jungle?"

"Eh, sometime my ideas are inconsistent".

_Statics, cut to Alastor. _

"Sure, I'm supposed to lose, so I could get rid of that poor excuse of a leader. But I do need to first get everyone on my side. It won't be easy. Right now, I'm gonna try to let fate decide...and by fate, I mean me, ahahahahahaha!"

_Statics. _

"Woohoo! Lightning in the lead!" Lightning claim, "No Sha-losers are gonna get in my way! No one!"

Satoshi sat right next to him, and Yuka was at the back and noticing Eva coming right at them, "Uhh, Lightning, maybe we should go faster".

"Huh? Sha-what're you-" Lightning speed boat was bump behind by Eva aggressive driving. She kept bumping him, bumping, and bumping, until he yelled at her, "Hey! Stop that! Lightning is almost at the win!"

"You not getting in my way!" Eva shouted, growling, and snarling. She kept on bumping.

"What are we going to do?" Satoshi asked Lightning, still steering and holding the knob lever.

"Sha-got it!" Lightning explain, "Let's throw everything at her!"

Lightning go off, and Satoshi took the wheel. Lightning began to throw out everything in the storage room at Eva. Manual, fishing poll, lifejacket, lunchboxes. They were all thrown at Eva window, but it wasn'f enough for her to stop.

"Umm, Lightning, she's not stopping", Satoshi told him.

"Great, what should I throw next?" Lightning thought for a moment. He saw Yuka and got an idea. He grab her, confuse, and tosd her at the window shield of Eva. Satoshi was in shock when seeing her own sister being toss like an object.

"Yuka!" Satoshi shouted.

This seem work because Eva stop the boat, not because of Yuka; But because the engine is faulty.

"Woohoo! Now we are in the lead!" Lightning celebrated, "SHABAM!"

"you toss my sister!" Satoshi told him, furious at his action.

"Hey, it was either her or our win?"

_Statics, cut to Satoshi. _

"You know, I'm beginning to think he isn't a good person to team up with".

_Statics, cut to Lightning. _

"What? I kinda gotten bored using her. Now, I have to focus more on myself winning. I might keep one of them for the finalist. Either the boy or the girl".

_Statics. _

Eva hit on the engine, trying to see if it work, but with no avail. She try punching it, and stomping on it. Still, no success. Yuka was on her boat, a bit shy and nervous, and possibly scare of her.

"Come on! Come on! Work your piece of junk!" Eva shouted, kicking it several time and groaning.

"Maybe we should try using those paddle stick", Yuka suggest, pointing two of em in the stoarage room.

"And make ourselves get there last? Never!"

"But Lightning is in the lead. Meaning we might get a advantage for the next round".

"Not taking any chances of letting that loser win", Then, it hit Eva. This could be the opportunity to use her strategy. She turn and asked, "Hey, may I asked you something?"

Yuka nodded, so Eva continue, "Why are you teaming up with that pathetic idiot?"

"Well, onii chan thought teaming up with a tough guy could give us some chances of winning", Yuka stutter.

"And you really believe that nonsense?"

She nodded again.

"I see", Eva said, "How about this. I'll make you a deal. If you can be my little spy and report to me what he is secretly doing, then I might take you and your brother to the merge".

"Really?"

"Yeah".

_Statics, cut to Eva._

"As if I'm going to bring those weaklings to the merge. I'm only going to bring one of them to beat in the finale".

_Statics. _

"Come on, guys, let's get going!" Wendy order, but the whole team wasn't feeling it. Why? Because the boat itself is slow. Really slow, and not even behind Eva boat.

"Guys, this isn't going to work", Sammy said, "We are literally losing behind".

"Maybe I could use my quirk", Tokoyami suggest, "My dark shadow could probaby make this boat move much faster".

"Sounds like danger to me", Eddy comment.

"No wait, maybe he has a point", Mako seem to agree with Tokoyami idea, "His shadow is powerful".

Wendy thought this over and reply, "Hmm, I guess we could try. Does it know how to make engine go faster?"

"Certainly", Tokoyami replied, with his dark shadow coming out from him.

Before he could do anything, Aqua was very behind away from the others, and was near the railing. There, she mutter some words, the words that will needed to sabotage her team in order to vote off Wendy or Ryuko.

Fortunately, Ryuko notice and grab her on the shoulder, asking sternly, "Hey, the hell are you doing?"

Nervous, Aqua responded with, "Oh...I uhh...look over there!"

Then suddenly, everyone look behind and see a huge wave coming right at them.

_Statics, cut to Ryuko, all wet and quite angry._

"Man, that goddess isn't playing around. Best to pound her down, if she does that again".

_Statics. _

It splashes!

Meanwhile up in the sky, Starscream was almost near the island, "Yes! I'm almost there! Beastman! use any missile to shoot at our target...including our team".

"But wouldn't that kill them?" Beastman.

"Don't question my word!"

Beastman did as command, but was confuse which swtich or buttonwas to choose. Since he isn't familiar with the technology in this world, he push a random button that for reason deactivate the entire jet power, disabling it to fly.

"Beastman! Your idiot!" Starscream exclaim, falling down, and screaming, "Your disable my power!"

"Well, it's not my fault for not learning any of these foolish gadgets!" Beastman scream.

Alastor and Stocking were ahead of Eva and the Screaming Sponge, thanks to their support of the squid.

"Ah, I can almost smell sweet victory just ahead of us", Alastor remark, steering the wheel.

"Hey, have you notice something off?" Stocking asked.

"Hmm, what's that?"

"I don't know, it feels like day is becoming almost night", Stocking replied, refering to the fact everything is beginning to become more and more darker. Then, CRASH! Starscream jet crashes down on them, destroying the boat and the squid. Not only that, but it exploded, creating a huge mushroom cloud.

Alastor and Stocking lay on a broken plank, while Starscream jet mode is still sinking in the ocean, blaming Beadtman for this, "Idiot! You furry oaf! Next time, press the right button!"

_Statics, cut to Beastman. _

"Oh yes, blame me for not knowing Earth custom", Beastman growl, "I'm starting to get feelings of Skeletor abuse here".

_Statics. _

"What was that?!" Lindsay asked, pointing at the direction of the explosion.

"I think someone boat just got exploded", Armin then asked Sanji, who was at the steering wheel, "Should we go back and help?"

"Not a chance", Sanji replied, "We don't want another explosion to happen to us",

Suddenly, they were bump and hit next to by Lightning speed boat, who didn't want anyone to go in first, especially if it were his own teammate.

"No one is crossing on my path!" Lightning state, steering his wheel to them, trying to put them to a different coarse, or make them sink behind.

Sanji wasn't taking it. He told Armin, "Here! Take the wheel! I'll handle this!"

Armin did what he was told, and took it. Sanji leep onto Lightning boat, and kick him in the face. Satoshi lean back, not wanting himself get in a fight.

"Move your boat away, if you know what's best for ya", Sanji warn him, but ignore him.

"Ha! No Sha-loser is going to beat me!" Lightning then told Satoshi, "Boy, take the wheel! Sha-lightning is gonna treat this person a lesson", He then pulled out a sword from the stoarge room, and began to swing at him, with Sanji dodging every attack.

_Statics, cut to Sanji. _

"Why the hell was there a pirate sword in a speed boat?"

_Statics. _

"Hey, Lindsay! Hit me with something!" Sanji yelled, but Lindsay was left there confuse.

"Hit you with what?"

"From the storage room!"

Lindsay go in the cabin and throw some stuff at Sanji, hitting him in the face such as plank, a brick, a scratching stick, a hammer, a pole, a cat, and a dvd box collection of Adam Sandler movies, "Ow! I mean, throw it at somewhere that isn't me!"

"But I thought you say hit it at you!", Lindsay yelled, with Sanji kicking Lightning again.

"I didn't mean it by literally!"

Just then, Armin notice something in the distance, and it wasn't good, "Uhh, guys, I think we mi-"

"Not now kid, I'm-" Before Sanji can finish, they were all dsitracted by a object ahead of em. BOOM! it was a mine bomb.

They were exploded and launch up in the sky, and then crashes down on the island, making the Shrinp Raiders first place.

Eva, meanwhile, was rowing alongside Yuka, "Come on! We're almost there!"

Eva boat arrive, and she jump out to make it to Chris, who was awaiting for them. Yuka got out, vomitting out from sea sickness, and saw Satoshi and the rest on the ground, with every pieces of a speed boar spread everywhere.

She rant to him, "Onii chan!"

Yuka shake him up, constantly, "Wake up already! Wake up!"

Everyone groan from that explosion. Lightning woke up, shake his head, and see Eva making her way to the hoet, "Not on my watch!"

Chris was watching his clock and sees Eva ran up to him, "Well, fine to see you in first place, Eva".

"Listen Chris, I mad-" Eva was jump and step on by Lightning.

"Sha-Lightning made it first! Shabam!" Lightning flex out his arms.

"Actually, your team made it first", Chris said, "Which means the Shrimp Raider actually get an advantage for the next round".

"Sha-sweet! First place because of me", Lightning thumb himself up, proudly, until being flung back by Eva, getting up, and pointing at him enrage.

"No! It was me, doofus!"

"Pff, yeah right. If Chris actually notice you", Lightning cross his arm, admitting himself to be a true winner. Then he got his foot stomp by her.

_Statics, cut to Lightning. _

"I'll keep her around for motivation. My task is to get rid of our boss and that creepy red guy. But first, I need to deal with that yellow, smoking dude".

_Statics. _

The Screaming Sponge wash ashore. Everyone lean and lay all over the boat from the wave. Alastor arrive dragging Stocking with him. Starscream swam on shore, with Beastman on top of him.

Wendy was on the steering wheel, coughing out a fish. She groan, placing her hand in her head, "Uhh, what happen?"

"Let just say", Ryuko cough out some water, "Someone may have been a bit too useful, right Aqua?"

Ryuko look at Aqua, who was on the ground and glare away, whistling.

_Statics, cut to Aqua. _

"Okay, maybe I didn't think this through, but I am determine to get Wendy off...even if everyone is against me...unless".

_Statics. _

"Welcome to the next and last round of the challenge", Chris explain to everyone, recovering from all that and were not standing infront of several vehicles. All of them were pack on with somekind of device, "each of you will be given a key to ride these babies. After turning it on, you'll be racing again".

"Again?!" Ryuko was beyond disbelief, getting tired of Chris rehash ideas.

"Yep, but we added a few speical feature", Chris walk over one of the vehicle and patted on the devices, "These things are strap with dimensional hoppers. Meaning you guys must race through some random universe to reach the Cruise Liner that is somewhere in these universe. First person to make it first will win a grand prize of...Uhh...Hmm..."

"You don't have a reward for us, don't you?" Aqua asked.

"I do, I do", Chris replied, "Hmm...Okay, I think I got it. First person from their team to win will get a free pass to visit their world for one day straight".

_Statics, cut to Starscream. _

"I am getting that pass. I need it go so I could to my world and shove my success to "my" leader".

_Statics, cut to Brendan._

"Wow, a free pass to take a break to visit our home. Sounds legit. I could check on my teacher and my friend, Aisling".

_Statics. _

"But before I give you guys the key", Chris explain, "I gotta say something to the Screaming Sponge. So since they lost, they have to ride this".

Copperhead rode by in a old, broken down school bus. Everything seem to peal off and turning dusty. Copperhead got out and gave Chris the key, "A bus, that will no way or form will broke down...kinda".

The Screaming Sponge groan, but Chris continue further, "Another thing; since they lost, they only have a limited time only to race before it blew up. Now that might sound insane and dangerous, but hey, it's for the ratings".

They then gasp, making Chris chuckle, "Heheh, Yeah, totally expect that reaction. You guys only have thirty minutes".

_Statics, cut to Aqua. _

"So Chris strap another bomb. Maybe I could spill some water and cause it to explode. Surely, Chris wouldn't left us to die in a different world".

_Statics, cut to Chris. _

"Just to make things clear, I will probably do the merge if they die; But if they survive, great for them".

_Statics. _

"Hold up, I can't fit in them", Starscream argue, "I'm huge!"

"That's a good question", Chris helicopter came by, which drops a mini dimensional hopper on Starscream back, "That is why I'm giving you one".

"Sha-hold up! How is it-" Lightning was cut off by Chris, getting on the helicopter by a rope ladder, and yelled in his loud speaker.

"Make sure not to get lost!" Chris shouted, before they left and go through a portal, "I'll be waiting for you guys!".

The Shrimp Raider look at each other, and start shoving each other to who will get to the vehicle first. The Screaming Sponge on the other hand got in the bus, and Wendy took the driver seat. She try to turn it out, but with no avail, "Darn it! Come on, come on!"

"Try kicking it", Eddy suggested, "It always work".

Wendy did as he said, and kick it, starting it up. Then, she drove off into the jungle, since it would be best to start there and start doing some dimensonal racing.

_Statics, cut to Wendy. _

"I am not going to let my team down, again. I'm all going in, and Aqua better try not doing anything nasty".

_Statics. _

After the fighting, Lightning slip through alongside Satoshi and Yuka, and made their way to one of the vehicle. Turning it on and drving off, following the Screaming Sponge direction, "Sha-hoo! Suckers! hahahahahahaha! Nothing is going to beat the Lightning, right fellows?"

Satoshi look at Lightning sternly. This made Lightning confuse, "Umm, fellows? Hello, am I right?"

Yuka also did the same thing, both not happy for what he did back there. Lightning seemingly understood, "Ooooh, you still mad that I throw your sister to Eva, right?"

Satoshi nodded, not giving him a respond. Lightning shrugged it off, "Well, don't matter. After we win, we'll get our fair chance to visit our home and show off our victory. Shabam! Right?!"

Still no respond, "Oh come on! Don't tell me you still mad?!"

_Statics, cut to Yuka. _

"At this point, I hope what Eva is doing work. Lightning is really perking me".

_Statics. _

Eva took one vehicle and drove off. Alastor and Stocking took one as well, and follow suite. Sanji, Lindsay, and Armin were going to made their way to the vehicles, but then a unexpected happen. Their vehicles were blown up, by who? Starscream, who was hovering over and shot the vehicles into pieces, preventing them reaching their goal. He laugh, alongside Beastman, "Fool! Now who's going to be the last in line to visit their friends! Ahahahahahaha!"

"What the hell?!" Sanji exclaim, "Didn't Chris state-"

"He didn't state anything about doing this!" Starscream said, "Plus, he mention I can do whatever I want in this race. So I'm going all out in this challenge! Goodbye!"

Starscream then fly off, following the rest of the team, in hope of shooting them.

"Great, now what?" Armin asked, "With every vehicle destroy, how are we going to race and beat them?"

Lindsay thought of something, "Wait, I got it! We can built it all over again!"

"What?"

"I was a expert of making moving things. So of coarse I can construct something useful".

"I...guess that could work", Armin said, "Still, I'm not too sure if we can come up for something that seem useful".

"Hey, don't be too worry", Sanji told him, "I think I know what she is doing",

_statics, cut to Sanji. _

_"_Hope that girl is right. Frankly, I'm actually starting to like my own rag team".

_Statics. _

At the bus, Wendy was trying to come up how to reach the Cruise Liner. There was a screen and a few buttons. She try to figure it out, thinking it over. Meanwhile, Eddy was getting really urk by Tokoyami and Sammy constant kissing.

Aqua was seated next to Brendan and look around, seeing where the bomb is implated, "Damn it, where is it? Could it be on the top? on the bottom?"

"Uhh, what are you doing?" Brendan asked.

"Oh, just observing the nice interior of this bus".

Ryuko knew she was going to do something, so she sat next to her, "Hey, may I seat with you?"

"I, uhhh..."

"Come on, it's not going to hurt".

"What about...Mako?

"She'll be fine", Ryuko said, "I made her sit next with Eddy".

Mako was next to Eddy, chating with him. Of coarse, he wasn't too kind of it, "Hey, do you know Ryuko and I first met when my brother try to rob her? Do you, do you, do you?"

"Yes, you told that for about THIRTY FIFTH TIME!"

_Statics, cut to Eddy. _

"Gggrrr, I can't take it aymore. Sitting with them is like sitting with Sarah and Ed arguing, and it's always Sarah the one yelling and Ed being the crying. This is why I prefer walking home!"

_Statics. _

Eva was ahead of them, with Alastor increaing in speed by power of coarse. He turn the vehicle more reddish and more hellish to fit his style.

"I hope we make it first", Alastor said, "I really needed that, so I could check on my silly pals on the hotels...and feed my other countless slaves".

"What was thar?" Stocking asked.

"Nothing", Alastor then switch to Stocking, asking, "Say, what are you going to do with the pass?"

"I don't know, visit my friends", Stocking replied, looking down when mentiong it, "If they still around".

Eva was trying to figure out how to use the device. Looking at the screen, and thinking, "Damn it, Chris didn't give us anything that could be useful".

He push one button. Zap! She disappear out of sight. Then she reappear, but in a different world. Her vehicle crashes on a mud puddle, in a world where Indiana Jones escape from some natives, ignoring her in the process.

"Just Great".

Cut back to the rest. 

Lighting was still in the lead, trying to still figure on the function on this, "Hmm, which button take me to Chris?"

"I don't know", Satoshi said, "Your our leader".

"You know what, I'm gonna start pushing some random button. That might take me somewhere that is Chris and the cruise ship".

"That doesn't sounds like a great idea", Yuka pointed. he ignore it and push a random button. This teleport them to a different world. However, this world was more savage. A T rex charge right at them. Thet scream, and push another button, teleporting them to another different world.

* * *

In Masterkat world, Chris is standing and looking at the pile of junks that was all over the place near the cabin. He then look at the team, everyone stood and wondering why he call them out.

"Say, big guy, what's the big deal"?, Sonic asked.

"Yeah, is this another challenge?" Nagito added.

"The big deal?!" Chris explain, "Someone launches thousands of junk ball on this island, and I'm trying to figure out who!"

"Oooh, so that explains why there's free food everwhere", Po mention, weirding everyone out.

"And that explains why I'm all cover in green slime", Rarity added, disguested by the fact she's cover in it, "Ew! Ew! Ew!"

"Which is why I call everyone here for", Chris look at them, sternly and grudgingly.

"Hey, don't look at us", Deadpool said, "It's not my idea to throw junks to get a reaction from ninja dude, just because new chapters is taking a while to make. Do you know how poor Masterkat is doing?!"

Deadpool then press his face at Snake eyes, still not responding or bother by it, "Seriously! I'll make you talk!"

"Any ideas who it is?" Connie asked.

"I don't know", Chris replied, holding a sticker note from one of the crash site, "all I have here is a sticky note and it reads: 'Dear Chris, if you are reading this, just remember. I'm the best and only best host in the universe'. Whatever that means".

Rukia commented, next to Noodle, "Sounds like what Chris would write".

"Tell me about it".

"You know, it could be your three interns playing a joke on you", Ruby suggest.

"Or it could be Don", Toph added, "The only reason I know that because one of your interns told me about you".

Chris groan, "If I found who this person is, I'm going to-"

Suddenly, Lightning vehicle appear out of nowhere, shocking everyone in the mist.

"Sha-hoo! Score! Just escape from a giant chicken!" Lightning yelled, thinking that dinosaur to be a chicken, "No monster is going to beat the Sha-Lightning!"

Satoshi tap on his shoulder, giving Lightning his attention, "Sha-what is it now?"

He pointed him at behind, and they face contact with the main crew and a different alternative of Chris. Both stare awkwardly, silent and not moving. Then, Lightning resume back without question, and drove off, disappearing from sight.

They were all confuse.

"Uhh...what was that?" Sebastian asked, making everyone wondering the same thing.

"And is that...Lightning?" Chris asked, adding his confusion too.

* * *

The Screaming Sponge were still in a tight spot. Aqua, was getting more anxious. She gotta get away from Ryuko. Then, she got one desperate and stupid idea, "I need to pee!"

Bewilder, Ryuko asked, "What? Why? You do know we are on a school bus, right?"

"Uhh, Yeah...I just...need a bottle to pee somehwere private".

Ryuko knew the obvious and told her, "Nah, you can hold it".

"Oh come on! It's a emergency".

"your the goddess of water. Suck it up".

Aqua mumble herself a bit figuring out what to do. She kept on her lied, telling her, "Come on! I need to pee! I might leak at any moment!"

"I'll take it", Ryuko replied, caring for the slightest.

"Ggggrrr, Well...how about I bring Brendan with me?" Aqua look at Brendan, "Hey Brendan, would you come with me, with a bottle, Please?"

"What? I-"

"Don't listen to her, kid", Ryuko told him, "Like I said, she's no good news, which is why I'm preventing her from doing anything stupid".

"Shut up!" Aqua told her, and look back at Brendan, "Don't listen to her, She spilling out lies again! Please, just told her off and come with me!"

While Aqua try pressuring him, Brendan thought over this. He wasn't sure who to trust. Before he could say anyrhing, there was a bump and a blast coming from behind. Starscream was flying over them, shooting missiles at them to get them off the lead.

"What was that?!" Wendy asked the others, still steering the wheel. Mikey took notice up in the sky, and said to her, "Uhh, let just say there is a team captain on our track".

"Ahahahahahahahaa!" Starscream laugh, while Beastman continue watching on, since now he has to leave Starscream doing all the work, saving him for later challenges.

Beastman was a bit concern, asking, "Shouldn't we just teleport right about now? Why are we even still here".

"Because dummy, I want to get rid of them, before they could do anything to ruin me".

"That sounds stupid".

"Define stupid, moron! After I rid of them, no one will try stopping me!"

Beadtman was beginning feel underwhelm by Starscream action. He was getting tired of getting insult and force to be a lackey for him. It made him wish Dawn was still around, since it seem like she was more relatable and more fun to poke around, "Man, I miss her so much".

"Hey dude! I think it's time to go!" Mikey shouted. Wendy press a few button and ZAP! They disappear out of sight. This made Starscream quite disappointed.

"Darn! I was so close!" Starscream then asked Beastman, "You did saw me almost targeting them, right?"

"And by target, you mean missed it right?"

"Shut up!" Starscream told him, "Nevermind that. We have some other guest still driving".

Starscream was refering to Alastor and Stocking. She asked him, "Why are we still here?"

"Just checking if anyone is ahead of us. Frankly, it seems like we aren't".

"Then what about him", Stocking pointed up, looking through the front window and sees Starscream flying ahead of them.

"Uh Starscream, I think we should go right now", Beastman suggest.

"Never! I need to eliminate them first", Starscream told him, "I can't leave any survivor!"

"Seriously? You are going to risk your jet mode just to desroy a demon?"

"Exactly".

Beastman was beyond belief. He was getting sick of tired to be force around with him. So he uses the device Chris put on Starscream ( That he grab, without him noticing it ), and press the buttton, which Starscream seemingly notice himself disappearing, "What the? What are you doing?!"

Zap! They disappear.

_Statics, cut to Starscream. _

"What was that fool doing? I was almost going to turn back and go foward, so I could better aim at them; but no, he decided to act no fun at all by moving to a different dimension. This sucks".

_Statics. _

Alastor and Stocking zap their way too, disappearing out of sight.

There was no one left in the road, not a single bit. Except for a few, one more from the Shrimp Raider member. Lindsay, Armin, and Sanji were both riding in the same, three seated bicycle. Lindsay lead the way, using the device on the handles, and added a smile faceplace at the front, "Yay! I we are totally going to win this!"

"I thought you said you were good at mechanic?" Sanji asked.

"I did? On, I did", Lndsay replied, "I was a mechanic for bikes, not for cars".

Sanji sigh, "Why did I even bother believing you?".

"Hey, at least we can move", Armin reminded him. though he does admit SanjiThat thoughts on this, "Even if our transportation is a little...awkward".

"Let's go to our next direction!" Lindsay said, pressing one an many buttons, before disappearing out of thin air.

* * *

In space, Rick and his crew were riding in a taxi, driven by a guy name Seymour ( from Silverhawks ), who began to constantly talk that seeminlgy irritate Rick: "Now as I was saying, riding with a couple of strange folks doesn't surprise. What surprises me is that none of them ever repay me, you know what I mean".

"Say 'you know what I mean' one more time or else I blow your f**king head off", Rick threaten.

"Jeez, Rick, thats really over dramatic", Morty stutter.

"You could at least act more respectively", Tanjiro suggest, "He is helping us, after all".

"look kid, I don't give a crying f**k if I give him a sense of respect", Rick told him, "He better take us to where they are or-"

Outta the bloom, Starscream jet appear and head straight at them. They scream, and Seymour swfitly turn away, with Starscream teleporting to a different dimension.

"Wow, that was something", Seymour remark, "You know what I mean?"

"Rick! What the hell was that?!" Morty asked, baffle by what he saw. Rick doesn't seem all faze by it.

"Have no idea", Rick drank his alcohol.

* * *

Meanwhile. 

In a world of blue sky and huge mountains cliff, stood a man name the Lone Ranger. He was strolling with his horse, admiring the wild west of these lands.

All of the sudden, a bus magically appear out of nowhere and drove pass him, driving off the cliff and the passengers themselves scream.

The Lone Ranger was surprise and bewilder.

The bus crashes straight down, and flip upside down. Everyone stop scream and panting.

"Well, at least we're okay", Mikey state, before the bus exploded, due to the strap on bomb that Chris implated.

Pieces were all flew off, with pipes, wheels, engines, and scraps spreading everywhere.

Groaning and injuire, everyone was on the ground. Hit either by the objects, and crashes onto a boulder. Nobody died, luckily, but everyone still suffer.

Wendy head stood up, and was coughing out sand. She then got up and look back at her team, "Everyone is alright?"

"Yeah", Everyone responded.

"Great, now what?!" Eddy asked, stuck in a pipe hole and moving around, until eventually tripping down.

"We could try rebuilding it", Sammy suggest, gotten up as well, and being carry by Tokoyami dark shadow.

"Yeah, with every parts still scatter and unbroken", Ryuko sarcastically said, "Maybe we could-oh what the hell, it's f**king useless! None of us don't even know how to reconstruct it. This might take a long time!"

"Well we gotta do something", Wendy told them, "Otherwise, the other team will beat us and we can't allow that".

Out of thin air, Lindsay and her pals appear next to them, "Hi guys! Do you know where Chris cruise liner is?"

"Lindsay?! What are you doing here?" Wendy asked her.

"Wait, is that a yes or a no?"

Sanji facepalm, and just explain to Wendy and the gang, "Oh god. Look, Lindsay, Armin, and I try to figure our way to the cruise liner. Unfortunately, it seems like Chris didn't exactly gave us any useful info".

"Tell me about it", Ryuko agree, "How else does he expect us to get to him, if our bus just freaking blown into pieces".

"Say, you guys looking aren't looking too well", Lindsay comment, "Need a ride?"

"Wait, your helping us?" Sammy asked, with the rest baffle by what Lindsay was asking.

"Of coarse", Lindsay replied, "That's what friends are for, right?"

"Uhh, Yeah, we aren't friends", Eddy said, "We enemies. And if you really think-" Then trip over again.

"Look, I appericate you want to help us", Wendy continue, "But there isn't enough seats for us".

"Yeah, she has a point", Armin told Lindsay, "How are we going to help them? By carrying them?"

"Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea", Sanji said, thinking of carrying one of the girls.

"we can make it work", Lindsay assure him, holding out a ranch and pointing them at the scatter amount of pieces.

_Statics, cut to Ryuko. _

"I gotta admit. I wasn't expect any member from our enemies to help us out. I'll give them that, at least there some sensible people over there".

_Statics. _

Chris was waiting on another floating platform, somewhere at sea. The only difference, the cruise liner is behind him. He check his watch again, and wonder, "Hmmm, maybe I should've told them more. Nah".

First person to arrive was Lightning, racing on sea with the car turning into another speed boat, possibly automatic reaction to sea.

"Seems like Lightning is in the lead", Chris remark.

"Sha-Yeah! First in the finish line! Shabam!" Lightning shouted. Then, another car appear above them. This time, it was Eva.

"Not on my watch!" Eva yelled, crashing onto him and creating a splash.

"Dang! Guess they're still not recovering it", Chris remark, again.

Starscream then appear, flying to the finish line, "Yes! We're almost there! Quick Beastman! Press the button that could boost my speed!"

Beastman replied, asking, "But I thought you said, I'm restricted to-"

"I change my mind! Do as I command or else!"

Beastman grunted, and before he could push any button, He ponder over this. Thinking about it, he replied, "No! How about you do it!"

"What?!"

"Your the leader! If you're so powerful and all Mighty, you can boost your speed yourself!"

"Why you furry-!" All of sudden, Alastor appear in frint him, and with no time to react, they both crashes into each other, making hardcore impact.

"Jesus Christ! I didn't expect them to go all out so much!" Chris commented, "Now that is awesome!"

Finally, Lindsay appear on the platform, with all the of Screaming Sponge riding on a pretty long bicycle that surprises Chris.

"Hey! We made it!" Lindsay said, everyone got off and Chris congrats them for reaching on the platform.

"Holy moly! Great job you guys for making here first! What happen to your vehicles?" Chris asked her.

"We have some difficulties", Sanji said, not wanting to go into any detail.

"Alright then", Chris continue, with Starscream, and the rest of the Shrimp Raider coming on shore, "Since Lindsay made it first, this means the Shrimp Raiders are the true winner!"

Lindsay cheer and hug Armin really tight. Their team, however, wasn't so happy. Getting hurt and destroy was one thing, but not making int first?! This outrage some of them. They all groan and moan. The other team were a bit disappointed, but it at least give them an advantage to vote off who.

"This is a Sha-outrage! I should be the one to make it first!" Lightning state.

"Nu uh, I'm supposed to", Eva pointed at his chest, "If you didn't crash into me!

"Me?! It's your fault, ugly face troll!"

"Oh that's it!"

"Enough!" beastman shouted, silenting everyone, "I just had it! I have enough with being hurt and being scolded by my leader! I am sick of tired of this! I can't take it anymore, I quit!"

"You what?!" Starscream gasp, as well for some like Lindsay, Armin, Satoshi, and Yuka. Others were uninterested by his statement.

"Whoa dude, you can't just quit", Chris said, "I didn't decide to do a double vote".

"Oh yes I can", Beastman continue, "I just had enough with all this. I'm not going to stick around and be boss again more torturous. I'm quiting the game".

"You can't be serious!" Starscream was shock, not wanting to lose another alliance, "Without you, you won't-"

"I don't care about the money anymore. I'm deciding to leave the show".

The other team was shock as well. Sure, they don't know much about him, but they didn't expect him to quit a game, nor think anyone would quit ( Even if Chris challenges are cruel ).

Chris shrugged it off, seemingly not caring for a bit, "Fine, we already have enough conflict here. So alright, meet me at the elimination ceremony".

Then Chris turn his attention to the Screamning Sponge, "And as for you guys. Get voting. I'll meet everyone at the elimination ceremony, also".

"Wait, what about the reward?" Armin mention to Chris.

"Oh yeah" Chris pull out a paper pass and threw it on the ground, "Enjoy your one day vacation back at home".

Starscream, Alastor, Stocking, Eva, Lightning, and Sanji jump on the paper pass, and started recklessly fighting, creating a huge cloud of dust.

Starscream: "Give me that stupid paper! It's mine!"

Lightning: "No, it's mine! Sha-Lightning!"

Eva: "I made it this close, I deserve it!"

Alastor: "Move outta the way, sh*t heads!"

Yuka, Lindsay, Armin, and Satoshi were faze by their team greed and action.

Armin asked, "Should we stop them?"

"Uhh, I think it's best we let them...be", Satoshi said, with them backing away.

_Statics, cut to Satoshi. _

"Man, I felt so bad. He didn't deserve all the a abuse. I guess he's better off not staying with us".

_Statics. _

On the deck, Brendan and Aqua were strolling on the cruise ship, wondering who to vote off. Aqua wasn't too concern. She already have an idea to not get herself voted off.

"Man, I can't believe we lost", Brendan said, "By the other team reckless habit".

"Pfff, I know", Aqua then asked, "Say, any thoughts who you want to vote off?"

"I don't know", Brendan replied, "None of them seemingly doing anything wrong. This is so hard".

"Brendan, my advice is to vote off our leader. she was clearly overconfident to think we will beat the other team".

Brendan sigh, "I don't think that's true. Sure, that does condirect her statement, but I still think she was just trying to be a better leader, you know. After knowing her secret".

"Aw, that's just bull crap".

Then, Brendan stop and look at her, "Aqua, aren't you even listening to what I said?"

"Uhh, Yeah", Aqua said, "You just said Wendy was trying to be a better leader, but what I know is that she is just still acting up again".

"If that's true, then why are you sweating a lot? It kinda make you look suspicious".

Aqua began to stutter, "Suspicious? What are talking about? What gives you the assumption?"

"Ryuko statement. your constantly acting weird", Brendan continue, "I been thinking for a while, and I seem to believe you were just tying to use me".

"What?! T-thats absurd!"

"Oh really? Explain the huge wave. Last time I check, it wasn't a windy day", Brendan pointed out.

"It could be! Your just babbling nonsense!" Aqua shouted, "How could I possibly be responbile for that?! Hmmm?! Did I use my water ability to create that?!"

Aqua did not realize she gave him enough evidence to know he was trick and decieve. Aqua took the realization, and go back to her whimpering away, "Oh crap...I mean, it's not like I-"

"Drop the act! I know it now you were just using me!" Brendan said, "I can't believe it!"

"Now, now Brendan, let's not get to conclusion".

"All my friends, eliminated because of you!"

"Uhhh..."

"You know what, Ryuko was right about you!" Brendan pointed at her, "I should've listen to her sooner, and now, I'm helping you in this scheme of yours".

"Look Brendan, I know I did some shady things, but-"

"Shut it! I'm done".

"What?!"

"Yeah, I'm done", Brendan told her, "We aren't friends anymore. I'm not going to help you anymore".

This made Aqua gasp. Then Brendan pulled out the card that Aqua gave him, and throw it on the ground, making her gasp further more. Before Brendan leave, Aqua stop him, "Wait!"

Brendan turn and Aqua simply replied, "Can I at least get one of you book for money?"

Brendan groan, roll his eye, and left, leaving Aqua all alone, hopeless now that she loses another trusty ally.

"crap...I really needed that book for money".

_statics, cut to Aqua. _

_"_oh no...I'm all alone. I was going to use him later on, when we get to the merge! Oh crud, what am I going to do? I'm totally screw!"

_Statics. _

At the elimination ceremony, Beastman was next to Chris, all pack up and ready to leave.

_"_Welp, that was some interesting event", Chris remark, "Now that you guys are here again, it's time to vote off who will go home".

"Uhh dude, where's the tray of cocktail?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, I'm changing something for tonight", Chris explain, "Instead of calling out names to get your cocktail normally. I'm going to start calling out who will be gone, forever. Making the tension more higher".

"Heh, doesn't seem surprising", Ryuko comment, refering to Aqua, since she knew her team would try voting her off.

Chris continue on, "Anyways, the person to go is..."

Everyone await for their name to be called out. Brendan did not care if Aqua will be voted out, he knew now not to trust her again. The participation is wating, they were all sweating underneath their coil for Chris to say anything. Then after a long wait, Crhis finally said something that made the entire room gasp, "Wendy!"

"What?!" Everyone responded, except for Aqua. None of them expected their team captain to be vote off.

"Yep, it's time for Wendy to go", Chris said, "I'm actually somewhat surprise by that".

"Okay, even I know they wouldn't do that", Beastman pointed out.

"Come on, Dude!" Wendy said, "Tha-that can't be happening?! How did I got vote off?!"

"I have no idea", Chris replied, shrugging it off.

"Chris, we didn't vote her off!" Ryuko state, "There got to be a mistake!"

Mako added, "Yeah! Look back at our votes!

"Sorry, that's the truth", Chris approach them and drag Wendy arm, "Time to go".

_Statics, cut to Ryuko. _

"F**k! How the hell did that happen?!"

_Statics. _

Everyone was on the deck, looking over to see Wendy and Beastman on the boat, waving their goodbye. even if some of them still protest they didn't vote her off. They were not the only one there. Some of the Shrimp Raider members pay their fellow comrade a visit such as Lindsay, Armin, Satoshi, and Yuka. Beastman was surprise to see them, "Well, at least there some that came to say goodbye to me".

"Good bye, Beastman", Satoshi wave his hand to him.

"We will remember you", Lindsay added.

_"_well guys, I guess I had a good run", Wendy said, "See ya, Everyone! Hope one of you guys make it this far!"

_"_bye Wendy!" Mako wave back, "We'll miss you!"

_"_yeah dude, good luck!" Mikey added.

_"_I can't believe this!" Ryuko said, "This is bullsh*t! None of use voted you off!"

"I know", Wendy replied, "That's why I'm sure you going to lead the team after me".

This struck Ryuko really hard, like she didn't expect her to place the leadership onto her. Wendy gave a thumb up and wink to her team.

Then, the boat is drop and Wendy and Beastman were no more.

_Statics, cut to Aqua, holding a box of votes and holding some fake one. This was before the elimination ceremony. _

"So they think they can just get rid of me that easy? Think again!" Aqua pull out the real votes and push fake ones in it, all while holding up rum, "I don't need allies to help me. For now on! I'm going do my best to get myself to the finale! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Aqua stomach began to rumble, possibly due to her over amount of alochol substance, "Oh god, I think I'm going to hurl".

Then she throw up at the screen.

_Statics. _

* * *

**Seems like Aqua did a Harold act by putting fake to eliminate Wendy. It seems like things are getting more Interesting. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoy this chapter. It was fun to write these characters trying to backstab each other and try to get their hand for the prize. It was insane. **

**Any who, if anyone wondering for the updated cast for next season, here it is: **

**Nina Cortex ( Crash Bandicoot ).**

**Rayla ( The Dragon Prince ).**

**Muscle Man ( Regular Show ). **

**Zoro ( One Piece ).**

**Yamcha ( Dragon Ball ). **

**Reg ( Made in Abyss ). **

**Megumin ( Konusba ). **

**Hyakkimaru ( Dororo ). **

**Josuke ( Jojo bizzare adventure ). **

**Now then, I have set up a new rule. I been thinking for a while, and you know what, I have decided. EVERYONE AND I MEAN, EVERYONE FROM ANY FICTION CAN BE SUGGESTED! Meaning you can suggest characters from games, comic, OC, and anything, as long it's fictional. **

**Here is a sneak prieview for the next chapter. It's Copperhead time to shine. For this challenge, it's going to be simialr to the Area 51 raid episode ( god, I just cringe from that outdated meme ), but with a twist...they have to raid the COBRA BASE! Yep, stay tune for that because there's going to be a lot of action. Masterkat, Memeking and the others are going to love this. **

**Anyways, stay tune for more and signing out.**


	24. Chapter 24 Yoooo fanfic!

**This is going to be a special chapter, folks. Anyways, here are the reviews. **

**Memeking the third: Sad that Wendy has to go. Aqua was really desperately trying to get rid of any threats. Honestly, I wasn't pulling any punches when voting her off. Yeah, that chapter was interesting, with the dimension hopping and all that jazz. Hopefully, this chapter is going to be amazing. **

**Masterkat: Yeah, guess you didn't expect Aqua to do that. You probably expected Starscream or Alastor, but Aqua of all people, Nope. No doubt, she was pretty much acting very desperate at that point. Also, yes this episode is going to be interesting.**

**Guest: The merge will come very soon. Believe me. Thanks for another characters suggestions, and if you wondering how many characters will be in next season, it would probably be around 45 or 50. Depending if I'm going to change it. Also, if you wondering, yes I am working on the next chapter of RR. **

**Jordan: Really...just one character suggestion?...alright then, cool. **

**Let's get started! **

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Cruise!" Chris recap, "The fun has already started. Everyone was ready to do some racing to get to the cruise liner. Not everyone seemingly working together, such as the Shrimp Raiders. Oh boy, the Shrimp Raiders were all out in thus one. As you mignt expect, the Screaming Sponge manage to go through it solidly; By that, I mean they failed. Aqua, being desperate as she is sabotage the votes and cause Wendy to be eliminated, as well as Beastman. With tension now rising already, who will be next to be chop off? Found out now on Total Drama Cruise!"

* * *

Aqua was drunk. She was dancing on deck, swinging her arm and her liquer. Her enjoyment was due to her sabotage, that nobody expected. Now that Wendy is out, her next priority will be voting off Ryuko.

She hang on the railing, vomitting, and lift her head up, "Man, what a night. All those stuffing the votes, and looking at everyone votes. It's no wonder they wanted me gone".

Aqua took a huge sip, "Ah who give a crap. I don't need Brendan with me. I already voted off Wendy. I can do it again, and no will stop me!"

"Hey!"

Aqua jump, accidently letting go her grip of the liquer, which drop down into the sea, "Damn it! That was the only liquer I like around here".

"Hey b*tch!"

She turn and sees Ryuko. She approach Aqua, greeting fearly and wearer, "Hi Ryuko, what's up?"

"Oh, you know what's up!" Ryuko came close to close at Aqua, "I figure you have something to do with Wendy being vote off!"

Aqua begin to stutter, "What makes you think that?"

"Don't try getting out of this situation. your going to pay for that, you little sh*t!" Ryuko grab her collar and look at her, intensity, "Because after we losse the next around, I'm going to make you regret voting off my friend!"

Aqua was afraid. Maybe voting off Wendy wasn't a good idea. She was clecnhing her eyes and teeth, ready to get a pound in the face, if it was not until she thought of something. She then began to laugh, which caught Ryuko off gaurd, asking, "What the? Why are you laughing?"

"You seriosuly going to try getting rid of me?! Please", Aqua told her, smirking.

"What are you talking about?" Ryuko asked, letting her go and moving away from her space.

"Chances are, you are gonna try doing the same thing as I did. By sabotage, of coarse", Aqua being to taunt, "Oh how brilliant that idea sound. It sort of undermine you being our team captain".

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"Come on, Ryuko", Aqua continue, "Are you dumb? By sabotaging the next challenge, you just made yourself as a bad leader to all of us, just so you could get revenge on me".

"T-that's bullsh*t".

"Oh really? I'm just spilling you facts because if you do it, your just condirect your role of leadership".

Ryuko was stunned. She wasn't sure if she should punch her. If her anger should take over. However, Aqua was right. Since Wendy pass the leadership to Ryuko, she knew she had to take responsiblity and focus more on her team winning, even if letting Aqua go scott free, "Damn it, your right".

"Ha! I knew I'm right".

"But that doesn't change anything", Ryuko point at her, "When the time comes, I'm making sure you don't stay here any longer, got it!"

"Fine, doesn't matter to me".

"Oh, it will matter", Ryuko state. Before she left, she throw a fist at Aqua, making her flinch. She didn't punch her, and resume. That is she did it again, and it made Aqua flinch a lot more. It was the last time Ryuko retorted, and walk away, making Aqua sigh in relief.

_Statics, cut to Ryuko. _

"God, I hate it when I have to agree with her. Guess I need to focus more on the game. My team believe in me, and I can't fail them".

"Jeez Ryuko, leadership takes a lot of work", Senkestu told her, "And a lot of planning. Are you sure you can do this?"

"Trust me, I can...I hope".

_Statics, cut to Aqua panting to herself. _

"Dang, I was so close being punch. I didn't really expect that to work".

_Statics. _

At the gym, Starscream was lifting some weight by pulling up some dumbbells. He has a objective to get rid of Alastor because he was the most threaten and stronger one out of his group. He was not alone, Eva was also doing lift ups, by a pole. Sure, it's weird for a robot to get in shape, but he was just doing this to taunt his own team.

Behind those doors, Lindsay and Armin observe them, being highly concern in this situation.

"Hey Lindsay, do you think they are becoming a little bit too...violent?" Armin asked her, "From one another?"

"What do you mean?" Lindsay asked, "They seem alright".

"Well, recently, they becoming more and more spiteful to each other", Armin mention, "I'm having a feeling they going to try killing among themselves".

Lindsay shrugged it off, "Come on, that's absurd".

They continue peeping to se Starscream gloating to himself, "You know, I'm starting to make some more muscle than you. Look at these curves. Those shiny, clean curves".

He flex his arms, irritating Eva. This made her drop down and told him, "Your a robot, scrap metal!"

"Hey, At least I don't have to make these organic, pig noises whenever I'm hand fisiting myself. If you can even use your hands".

Starscream laugh. Eva scowl and launches herself at his face, kicking him down, and start beating his face with her strong fist. Every hit and blow made Starscream scream in agony, begging and pleading.

They flinch, and Armin does have a point here. They close the door a little, and Lindsay seem to understood his argument.

"Okay, maybe your right", Lindsay agree, "Maybe they're becoming more and more violent to each other".

"We got to do something", Armin said, "We have to put an end to this whole mess, Otherwise our whole team is going to collaspe".

Lindsay think a moment, until she come up of a solution, "Hey, I got an idea".

_Statics, cut to Lindsay. _

"I actually learn this when I was at high school. Usually when people go mad, they are usually taken to somekind of intervention. Whatever that means. Anyways, this might work...I just hope they don't start talking to themselve", Lindsay was mistakenly referring to a Asylum, not a intervention.

_Statics. _

In another room, huger for anyone big to enter. Starscream burst in the door and shouted, "Ha! Autobots fools! Come out and play!"

But this was not what he had expected. Alastor, Lightning, Stocking, and everyone else from the Shrimp Raider team all sitted on metal chair, around a circle. The room consist of a cabinet, with a coffee maker and bags for sugar, and coco, not to mention cream. Starscream was outrage, and puzzle, asking, "What is this? Where are the Autobots?! Someone told me there was a Autobot in this room?"

"Yeah, that was me", Satoshi raise his hand, lowering his head, "Sorry".

"Starscream, can you take a seat please?" Lindsay politely asked him, sitting to face the other group in the front. Starscream grumble and sat down in the middle, folding his arms. None of them seem to want to be here, by their expression and their constant stare at each other.

"Now then, it come to my attention that none of us don't want to cooperate", Lindsay mention, "Which is understandable".

"Ha, it is understandable when this dude here try to kill me", Lightning pointed at Sanji.

"What?! Your the one that try to slice me in half!" Sanji reminded him, but Lightning ignore him.

She continue, "So to prevent your guys from fighting a lot, I decided to set up this intervention to solve all of your guys problem".

"Great, it's going to be a long talk of nothing", Starscream sarcastically said.

"Now then, can anyone say something to each other?", Lindsay explain, "One solution to solve your guys difference is by expressing your internal thoughts. Alastor?

"Sure thing", Alastor pulled out a note and read it to everyone, adjusting his throat and begin, "Dear Starscream, I hate you. I personally and harshly hate you. I hope your spark get rip out or eaten. There's no living hell how much I despise you. Hope Megstron bladt you again. Sincerely, by me. There, how was it?"

"maybe a little, tiny good emotion would be necessary", Lindsay suggest, then look at Stocking, "Do you have anything to say to one of your team, Stocking?"

She groan, "Ugh, Fine. I got something for Eva. It's a flute".

"Oh, music for Eva, I like that".

"Yeah, I call this Eva theme because you know, it's for Eva".

She pull out a black flute and began to play it at Eva ears. The music is not good, and it's very clear this was meant to annoyed her, rather than support her ( an example of this similar music is the Harry Potter theme flute version ).

Eva cover her ears and got up, "Ugh! I hate it!"

She snatch it and break it into two with both of her hands, tossing it away.

"You slut! That flute was expensive to get!" Stocking also got up to her face.

"Shouldn't had bought it, goth b*tch!"

Both of their forehead press to each other and began to growl. Lindsay intervene, "Guys, guys, guys, let's not fight here, Okay. We're here to make a better example to ourselves, not continue hating each other. Now would you relax".

They both calm down and sat back down, looking away from one another.

"There, that's better", Lindsay continue, "I see that nobody is being very supportive. Being supportive could boost your statis for a better relationship. So how about each of us give compliment one another. Yuka, you go first".

"Uhhh, Okay", Yuka stuttering, trying to compliment Lightning, who wasn't too eager by it, "Lightning...I thought your...muscle is Alright, and I...uhhhh, think you should think...better as oppose to tossing me at Eva, a-and...uhhhh...Yeah, that's it".

Lightning rolled his eyes, and fold his arms, "Sha-please, was that really english? I barely hear any good things in there".

Yuka whimper, and Satoshi told him off, "Well, if you haven't thrown my sister at Eva boat, maybe she would say some nice stuff about you".

"At least that sha-sound better than Eva god awful theme song".

Eva growl at him on the other side.

"Hey Lindsay, can I talk with you a minute?" Armin asked Lindsay.

"Uhh, Sure", Lindsay was drag by Armin in a closet.

"This isn't working, Lindsay", Armin remark, "None of them aren't interest in reforming. In fact, this is just making things worst".

"Okay, now that I think about it", Lindsay said, "Maybe I should've made cupcakes before we actually did this".

Armin sigh, "This is hopeless. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, Lindsay. I thought it would be easy for us to control ourselves, but I guess not".

"Come on Armin, don't lose hope. Like you said, we need to fix this", Lindsay then got another idea, "Wait, I think I got it!"

"You do?"

Lindsay nodded.

_Statics, cut to Armin. _

"Even though I'm a bit bias against Lindsay decision; at the very least, she is trying. I'll give her that".

_Statics. _

Starscream, Alastor, Stocking, Lightning, Sanji, and Eva were both given a paper note, which list off their names individually.

"What is this?" Starscream asked, looking at his paper.

"That is the check off ticket", Lindsay explain, "I have given all of you these ticket to satisfy your inner thoughts. On these tickets shows each of your names being listed on who turn is it""

"Aw, how does that work?" Lightning asked.

"Simple. If there's a challenge and someone must go through the first obstacle, they could use these ticket to choose on the first person to do so",

"So what you saying is we each get turn getting justice serve on ourselves by these tickets, right?" Alastor assume.

"Yep".

"Hold up! Why am I first?!" Starscream demanded, outrage that his name was first to be selected.

"Because me and Armin agree that you should go first".

"That doesn't explain my question!"

"Ha, I kinda like it", Alastor remark, making Starscream moan.

Lindsay gave Armin a thumb up and a wink. During this, a loud speaker was heard, this time it wasn't Chris. Rather, it was Copperhead, announcing loudly and strictly, "LISTEN UP YOU SLIMY SLUM! OUR NEXT CHALLENGE IS GOING TO BE A REAL RIDE! GET READY FOR SOME DIRTY SMELL AND SWEATY BITES BECAUSE THINGS ARE GONNA GET INSANE! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!"

"Let me guess, we're going into a whirl pool?" Satoshi asked, with a deadpan tone.

Armin nodded, and the whole Cruise Liner was suck in a dimensional whirlpool, taking them not to a different universe, but to a new area.

* * *

In a swampy area, fill in a rim of terrifying and disguesting creatures. The lake and stream creek, the trees become part of the night sky, and roots stretches out from the deep lagoon. This place doesn't seem habitable, nor seem like a perfect hot spot for anyone to go out and fish. Then, the Cruise Liner appear on the muddy and green water, splashing the goo and weeds everywhere. The frogs ran and alligators scramble. The loud speaker was heard again by Copperhead, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WELCOME TO THE SWAMP LAND, SUCKERS!"

_Statics, cut to Eva. _

"Ugh, I'm starting to missed Chef already".

_Statics. _

Everyone were out on the swampy land, getting their shoes wet and dirty. Most of them weren't bother by it, and some like Lindsay was a bit disguested by it. Only Copperhead appear, arm behinds and looking directly at everyone, "Listen up, your dirty rats! I'm going to explain today challenge once and that's it!"

"Hey, where's Chris Mclean?" Mikey asked, "Usually he would be the one to explain things".

"He's off doing some business", Copperhead replied, "Do you got a problem with that, Boy?!"

"Uhh, no! no!" Mikey shook his hands.

"Good", Copperhead resume, "Now then, with that outta the way. Your objective is simple. You guys are going to infiltrate a base across from here".

"And where are we going?" Sammy asked.

"I'M GETTNG THERE MISSY!" Copperhead was up her face and resume back, away from her, "Anywho, the base you guys are raiding is right over there".

He pointed it across the distance, with everyone looking at the base far from here. The base was decorated with Cobra symbols everywhere. It is around, huge, and has a blue and grey color scheme. There's also many floating object, piloting by mens in blue.

Everyone were a bit puzzle, but Copperhead continue on explaining, "It's a simple task. Get in, destroy stuff, blow up the base, and return here with all of your team members. Whoever arrive first from their team will recieve a pass off in the next challenge, meaning one of them will stay back and relax, while the rest of their team will do the dirty work. Now then, does anyone have a question?"

"Uh, I have one", Stocking raise her hand, "What's even the purpose of this challenge? At least some of them made some sense".

_Statics, cut to Copperhead. _

"That lousy, scummy serpent literally rip me off! He gave me half of my payment and gave more half to a better Cobra member, Storm Shadow! This is payback for what he did to me! And he's going to learn the hard way of messing with a swamp guy like me!"

_Statics. _

"Another thing, the Cobra base is loaded with every traps and weapons that could literally kill anyone that come too close to it. Any one".

"Do we get a advantage?" Starscream asked.

"None. What do you think I am, Your guidance?!"

"Pfff, no".

"One last thing", Copperhead explain, "None of you cannot use your power. Meaning no magic, no weapons, no nothing. Do I got that clear?!"

Everyone nodded, quickly.

"Good, and makes sure you fools make a ton of damages", Copperhead state, the yelling, "Now move!"

All of them team ran to the base, ready for themselves for the worst. They ran through the swampy area, ignoring the squishing and stepping of the wet land.

_Statics, cut to Aqua. _

"I must have that free pass. I'm getting extemely tired from doing all this and that, and this and that. I need a break. And what's perfect way to do so is by a free pass".

_Statics, cut to Mako. _

"A free pass sound cool. I can probably use that to bathe, eat, and play so much more!"

_Statics. _

* * *

Inside the Cobra base known as the Terror Drome, the captives of the writers were held hostsges inside a circular prison in the middle center of a huge room. They were behind a laser bar, with no way out of here. Everyone sat and everyone move. Cobra Commander was looking over them from a bridge, holding on a railing and observing their every action. Destro, Baroness, and Storm Shadow enter the scene, looking at the Commander and wondering what bombastic scheme is he planning.

"Any idea what the Commander is exactly doing?" Baroness asked both of them.

"Have no idea", Destro responded, with him approaching the Commander.

Destro was the first one to asked, coming to him and leaning his left arm on the railing, "Commander, what is this vulgar scene we have here?"

"Thissssss is my perfect plan", Cobra Commander explain, "After I manage to collect every data from the website, I capture all of them and bring them here so I could use them as part of my brilliant plan".

"And what is this "brilliant" plan, Commander?" Baroness asked.

"Observe", Cobra commander then begin to speak to all of the writers, "Greetingsssss! As you Remember, I have capture all of you to be use in my clever idea! One that I'm surely will succeed by destroying G.I. Joe!"

"What are going to do to us?" Masterkat asked.

"And why?" Glumshank added.

"Because after I use all of you!" Cobra Commander continue, "I will access and control the entire fanfic website, rewritten my whole image, and rule the world with a iron fist! Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Instead of awestruck, everyone were confuse and quite dumbfounded. This surprises the Commander, "What the?! You guysssss aren't gasping?!"

"Uhh, no, we aren't", Memeking said.

"What?!"

"Yeah, that plan of yours sound stupid and confusing", Thenewsubwayguy comment.

"Stupid?!" Cobra Commander was baffle and enrage, "My plan is objectivity great!"

"Dude, how is that great?" Masferkat asked, chuckling a bit, "That just sounds like a waste of time. I mean, you going to rule the world by a website?!"

Everyone started laughing at the Commander plan, making him groan and furious, "Stop it! It is not like that! After I control the website, I'll give half of the code to that voice guy and he would give me the power to rule the world by-"

"A fanfic website, yeah right", Vurgles remark, mocking him, "like that's gonna sound threatening".

The laughter continue. This made Cobra Commander more angry, fisting his grip in the air and down, and stomping himself because of it. Destro facepalm, groaning from his leader incompetent, and Storm Shadow shooking his head.

Cobra Commander was going to throw a fit of rage, but did not. He shouted at them, "Sssssssilence! You'll stop laughing, when I begin the next phase of my plan. Enjoy while your life is still active".

After the Commander and the others left, the writers had stop laughing and wonder what to do now.

"Okay, any ideas how to get out of here?" Memeking asked everyone.

"I know, let's try ripping these bar off", 1602jaws suggest.

"No, we already did that and the result is always the same", Memeking state, "We touch it and we get shock".

"But what if we use objects to rip the bars off. That could work!" 1602jaws pick up a random food tray and start slamming at the bars. Unfortunetly, it causes him to be shock, contantly, screaming in agony. Doing it two and three time, his results are pretty much the same. After he stop, he was all burn up and walk back with the rest of the gang, "Okay...guess that didn't work as well", he then collaspe.

"Hey, I have one!" Yu Gi OhV35 wave his hand.

"If it's about throwing someone into these electric bar, no".

"...awww, I thought that sound fun".

"Come on, guys", Thenewsubwayguy said, "We can't stay here any longer. They could come back and use us as lab rats".

"I don't know", NeverSafeFromWaluigi added, "I kinda like this place. Makes me look like a bird for some reason. Hawk! Hawk!"

"I thought the food here taste great", 1602jaws state, hands gesturing out from his burn up body, "Not perfect, better than eating tv dinners".

"I got it!" Mastersaxious pointed out. This caught everyone attention, "I think I have an idea of a way out".

"Really? Enlighten us", Masterkat requested.

Mastersaxious pull out a spoon, "This! This will be our way out!"

Poyopower678: "A spoon?"

"Not just any spoon", Mastersaxious continue, "This is a digging spoon. I will dig us outta here by using this spoon as my digger".

"...I think he's going mad", Vurgled mutter next to Omega5342.

Everyone was dumbfounded by his solution, but Mastersaxious ignore it and crouch down, scraping the metal floor with his spoon, "Don't worry guys, I'll surely found a way out...just need to..."

"Uhhh, Mastersaxious", Memeking said, "I don't think that sounds like a good idea".

"No wait, he's on to something", Masterkat place her finger up to her chin, looking over Mastersaxious attempted digging and grunting.

* * *

Outside the base, the Screaming Sponge were hiding far away from the base. They were hiding under a ditch, behind a tree.

"Okay guys, listen up", Ryuko said to her team, "I know that our...leader is gone, but we gotta stay on track. Those guys are beating us, and we can't allow that to happen".

"Then what'd we do?" Sammy asked, "Without Wendy, and Priestess, we might get zap to death by one of those lasers".

She pointed at a artifical laser gun, attach at the top. It aim at a bug and zap it, causing it to explode. Everyone were stunned.

"Okay, we are totally screw", Eddy said, wrapping around his arms together.

"Damn it, how does Wendy work these kind of stuff", Ryuko thought. Then she sees Tokoyami and Aqua, and had a brilliant idea, "Wait, I got it. Tokoyami, think your dark shadow can distract those lasers?"

"Of coarse", Tokoyami replied. His dark shadow appear and giving her a thumb up.

"Good, and Aqua", the mention of her name, made Aqua squeel a bit, "Stay right here and don't try anyrhing dirty, got it?"

"Uhh...Yeah, totally got it".

"I'm warning you", Ryuko turn her attention to Tokoyami, "Okay Tokoyami, come with me".

Without question, he did as order. Both her and him work themselves through the swampy land, laying hidden from the lights and the Cobra flight pod that roam around the area.

After getting a little closer, they hid behind a brench and Ryuko, looking up to see, gave a thumb up to him, signaling to do it. He nodded, and his shadow swarm out in the open and wave his hands at it. All of the rifles aim and fire. Now their chance, Ryuko wave at her team, and Mako, Sammy, Eddy, and Brendan ran to their direction. Aqua was left behind, alone and ponder.

They got there and the shadow began to move all over the place to get the rifle attention. It works and they ran to a vent, where Ryuko kick it, and all of them sneak right through it. After they were in, the shadow return, leaving no trace of them breaking in.

_Statics, cut to Ryuko. _

"Huh, I was impressed. I didn't thought that plan would work out".

"And I'm grateful you didn't come up of a stupid plan", Senkestu commented.

"Oh, what the hell does that supposed to mean?!"

"Nevermind".

_Statics. _

Back at the Shrimp Raider team, they were hidng behind a bigger branch. Only the tip of Starscream head was shown a little. They were near the base, trying to figure out how to get in.

"Alright then, now what?" Armin asked to them.

"I believe we should use one our member as sacrificed", Starscream suggest, "And by that, I mean we should use Alastor as human shield".

"Ha! You can't use me!" Alastor pulled out the ticket, "I am using this! Which means, you'll have to be our way in! hahahahahahaha!"

"Damn it!" Starscream mutter, and look at Lindsay, "Isn't there a better way?"

"Sorry, like the ticket said", Lindsay state, "If he use it, that means you have to warrent yourself a few justice".

"So go out there", Alastor taunt him.

Starscream wanted to blast his head off, but he knew if they lose, he would be the first to be vote off. So he kept his words, and walk out in the clear open, "Ggggr, can't believe I'm doing this".

Starscream wave his hands up in the air, getting their attention, "Hey! Down here! I'm all alone and...weak. Come down here and-"

All of the rifle began aiming and zapping at him, causing him to scream in agony, "Aaaaaahhhhhhh! Ooooowwww! Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! This really hurts!"

"Now our chance!" Sanji claim, and all of them made their way to another open vent. This leaves Starscream out in the bloom, and then he exploded. His head fall out, and all of his body part fall off, "Ow!"

_Statics, cut to Starscream. _

"That is it! I am hoping we lose, so I could vote off that little devil. But I need to convince my team Otherwise".

_Statics, cut to Alastor. _

"It was a worthy sacrificed. I really want to see our leader in great pain".

_Statics. _

* * *

Inside the Terror Drome, a hallway was empty. Nothing but metal and lights, with a few touches of devices, wires, tubes, buttons, and machines everywhere on the wall and ceiling. The Screaming Sponge got out of the vent and were not in the empty hall, figuring out what to do next.

Eddy sniff the hall, smelling some particular, "Anyone smelling pork chops sandwiches?"

Ryuko ignore his claim, and continue on her role of leadership, "We gotta search around and found some...thing, thingy".

They look at her, awkwardly in silent. After they manage to get in here, they were expecting more good idea. Instead, She was having some difficult time adjusting it.

"Look, Copperhead didn't gave us much, beside just blow this place up", Ryuko then order, "Just follow me".

They all follow her and Mako walk next to her, asking, "Hey, how's the leadership role?"

"Eh, fine I guess. I'm actually doing a good job".

"You aren't nervous, are you?"

"What? No, I'm just...trying getting use to it", Ryuko to focus on a different topic to get Mako concern out of her, "Say, how's Brendan?"

"He's not doing so well", Mako explain, "After he and Aqua departed, He's becoming isolated and gloomy. Poor guy".

Ryuko did notice Brendan looking a bit down, recently. She felt somewhat pity. Maybe telling him the truth wasn't a good idea. Sure, it inform him how troublesome Aqua is, but she does feel responsible for his lost of the only friend.

_Statics, cut to Ryuko. _

"I felt bad for him. I didn't really mean to make him lose a friend. I just want to bring some karma on Aqua who sham us".

"You could try comforting him", Senkestu suggest.

_Statics. _

They heard a sound of footstep coming to their way, and they quickly hid behind another entrance. Two Cobra soldier passed by, one thought there was some weird folks in the middle of the hallway,

"Did they see something?" One of the soldier asked.

"Nah, it's probably nothing", then they continue on roaming. Ryuko peak out and the close was clear. They continue walking, searching for any sign to indicate anything that could blow up the base.

* * *

In a different hallway, more lighter metal and more cleaner than the rest. Cobra Commander was discuissing the reasoning the plan to Destro, Baroness, and Storm Shadow, doing some hand movement, "And you can see, after I give him half the code, the website will be mine, and I can rewrite myself to control the world and destroy G.I. Joe! Hahahahahahahaha!"

"That is just absurd, Commander", Baroness remark, "Clearly this is someone just trolling you around the internet".

"That is not true, Baroness!" Cobra Commander swear of it, "If I get my hand on it, Cobra will already take over the world in one minute".

"One minute is impossible", Storm Shadow comment.

"Oh, your just not having a enough higher Q to understand my plan", Cobra Commander told them, "Beside, we have gone through many insane things, so I don't get why this awestruck the both of you".

"Because it is madness and idiotic", Destro state, bluntly.

"For your dimwited brains of yours; but to me, it is brilliant!"

"I think the commander need a docter", Baroness whisper next to Destro, suggesting the commander need help.

"Dr Mindbender precise", Destro added.

After they pass through the entrance, which was shut behind them. The vent hatches was open. The Shrimp Raider got out and were now in a hallway.

"Sha-Yeah! where to?" Lightning asked everyone.

"I think we need to found a room that could probably blow this base up", Satoshi assume, "After all, there got to be a self destruct button somewhere around here".

"Why is there always self destruct button?" Eva asked.

"I don't know, probably destroying the evidence, or something. I don't know. I just assume every villains to have one in their lair".

"Alright team, better follow me", Alastor requested, but none of them listen.

"Uhh, who ask you to be our guidance?" Eva demanded.

"After Starscream volunteer, I thought I should take his place".

"No way, pierce teeth, we aren't listening to you",

"Okay, then who should lead us, then?"

"He should", Lindsay pointed at Armin.

His reaction was surprising, "What?!"

"Armin, I think you would be cute to lead".

"How is that cute?! And why?!"

"Because it was your idea to set up a intervention. So I thought I repay you by making you our leader".

"Wha-how does that makes sense?!"

_Statics, cut to Lindsay. _

"I really didn't think that through, when declaring him as leader".

_Statics._

Armin hesitate, but he knew everyone will just lead badly and he was pretty much the only sane person beside Satoshi. He sigh and somewhat aceept it, "Fine, I'll lead us".

"See, that wasn't so bad", Lindsay said, hugging him which made him blush.

The others were not happy by that decision, but they need to keep going anyways. Plus, if they lose, they could vote one of them off.

_Statics, cut to Lightning. _

"I only let him lead because shrimp boy could make us lose. Which means I could vote off any one of them".

_Statics. _

After a long walk, the Screaming Sponge face a huge metal door. When opening it, it reveals a huge storage room. Boxes, wooden crates, and cases are scatter everywhere. It was something rip from a Indiana Jones movie, with the old, dust splattering on the items, cobwebs form between the darkest ally, and the little glimmer of light shining down on the shadow floors itself. They were all awestruck.

"Looks like we encounter a storage room of some sort", Sammy assume.

"And look how many there are", Eddy added, rubbing his greedy hand in excitement, "There could be gold or priceful jewelry in there!"

"Everyone, let's not get too interest", Ryuko told them, "We still have a challenge to do".

Mako groan, "Awww, I really want to see what's inside those things".

They made their way through the amount of stuff stack on each other and left over scraps that lay around them. The smell was very dust like, as they enter somekind of attic. All of the boxes were label with numbers and symbol. Most of them look rub out and many don't even have numbers on it. Most of them were a little creep out.

Sammy shiver, "I'm beginning to feel vivid memories when Amy lock me in the attic".

"Really?" Tokoyami asked.

"Yeah, like I said", Sammy explain, "She wasn't the brightest person to be friends with. Glad she's gone".

Eddy then started to smell something. He depart away from his team, without them notice, and move to the right.

The others continue onward, until they made it to another door. There was a reddish wording that reads "Do not enter: Only higher offical could enter".

"Higher offical?" Ryuko remark, "Doesn't sound like we should enter it".

"Or maybe it lead us somewhere important", Mako assume, "Like somekind main power room!"

"Well, Copperhead did mention we should blow this place up", Sammy state, "So there's our possible answer for that".

Ryuko hold the handle, but won't open. She does it again, rattling it repeatly, still no luck, "Great, it won't barge".

"Maybe try slamming it", Mako suggest. She did, two time with her body, and again, it did not open. It only create more clanking and banging noises.

"Great, now what?" Ryuko asked her fellow team members.

Tokoyami suggest another idea, "I can use my dark shadow to slip in there and open it from the inside".

"Sounds like a good solution".

The dark shadow come out and slip itself through beneth the door. After it was inside, they have to wait until the shadow open it...which was taking strangly a long time.

Meanwhile, Eddy was approach through the many stuffs until he encounter that made his mouth open and gasp. At the sight was a pile of dollars, gold, statues, pots, and many more valuable things shinning at his eyes.

_Statics, cut to Eddy. _

"I finally made it to the jack pot! Screw the three million dollar thing! I'm sticken rich now! I was like tearing up at that moment".

_Statics. _

While they waited, with Sammy and Tokoyami sitting together on a crate and Mako laying on the floor.

"Damn, how long does it take to open the door?" Ryuko asked herself.

Senkestu thought to Ryuko, telling her, "You know, maybe it's a perfect time to...chat with him".

"Chat? To who?"

"Ahem", His eyes were moving at Brendan, who sat on a box; all alone and looking down, Ryuko felt like he needed some company. She come and sat next to him.

Ryuko greet him, "Hey, what's up?"

Brendan simply sigh, "Oh, it's nothing. I'm just been tired, that's all".

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

Brendan remain silent, not facing her.

Ryuko continue, "Look, I know you been feeling down after your break up. She deserve it, okay. Just try moving on. She'll probably won't hurt you again".

"It's not like that", Brendan replied, "It just I thought she needed some company. It wasn't until you told me a few things about her that it made me doubt her for a moment; and what do you know, your were right".

"Yeah..." Ryuko was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable. Rubbing her arm.

"I guess I was a bit too naive to even think she would do something like that".

"Hey, don't blame yourself for that. Aqua was responsible for getting rid of our friends".

"Yeah, but still; I only join this show because I thought I would discover some new friends, beside the ones I knew. Even when I did make one, they either got vote off or reveal to be selfish people like Aqua. It made me doubt myself and everyone around me. Do I even deserve to stay on the show? Just to be a pond to anyone?"

Ryuko was feeling more bad for him. The fact Brendan really did seem like a good kid that try to make friends with anybody. And it looks like he had lost everyone. Ryuko try to comfort him, assuring, "You know, I can totally relate to that".

"Really?" Brendan look up to her.

"Certainly. After Wendy is gone, it really took me off", Ryuko replied, "She was the only chill and cool person I could relate. Hell, after she was voted out, I was going to pound Aqua face if it wasn't for Wendy statement earlier that made me stop. So yeah kid, I can feel what you been through. But don't feel ashame to yourself.

Ryuko place her hand on his shoulders, looking next to him, "Even if Aqua is awful; even if some of our new friends are gone, we still have each other".

Brendan was feeling a bit better. Someone understood a lost of a friend. Both of them loses a new friend and that was Wendy, Priestess, and DJ.

"Wow, that's actually nice to you to say that", Brendan replied, "Thanks, I do appericate your helpful words".

"No problem kid", Ryuko pat him on the back, "let just keep focusing on the main challenge, Alright?"

After a long time waiting, the door finally open. The dark shadow wave it hands at them.

"Ugh, it's about time", Sammy said, "What's the problem opening the door?"

The shadow shows a security device behind the other door, which mean he took a long time hacking into it.

"Oh...well didn't know that", Sammy remark.

"It is kinda stupid to not put another one on this side", Tokoyami added. Before they could enter in another room, Ryuko lower her hand to Brendan, figuring if he needed to get up. He smile, reluctantly accept it and they tag along the rest.

_Statics, cut to Brendan. _

"At least there someone I can relate to. I still do miss Priestess and DJ. That was really touching for Ryuko".

_Statics, cut to Ryuko. _

"Huh, never thought I actually give him some emotional advice".

"That was really sweet for you to do that", Senkestu comment.

"Well, it was your idea".

"Which was also Mako idea".

_Statics. _

Armin lead his team to a entrance of another passage way. On top of it shows a sign that reads in bold text: "The power room is here".

"Hmmm, seems pretty too obvious", Armin remark, "I'm not sure if this is the right way to go".

"Move outta the way", Lightning shove Armin off, "Sha-Lightning got this!"

With one step, it actiave a trap. The floor now becomes lava, two slicer swings back and forth, a ton of laser line spread all over the sides, and two hidden canon.

Lightning back away, "Uhhh, Sha-maybe someone should go".

"Oh, I thought you said you got this?" Alastor asked, sarcsstically.

"Yeah, But..." Lightning then remember, pulling out the paper and show it to his face, "I realize it's Sha-your turn, demon. Ha!"

Alastor simply drop the grin and sigh.

_Statics, cut to Alastor. _

"On second thought, maybe Lindsay idea wasn't good after all".

_Statics. _

Alastor walk through the trap, without a single care. Burning, slicing, zap, and crush didn't even let out a scream. He then notice a button on the left side of the wall, and press it, turning off the traps. They were awestruck, particulary Lightning. He approach him, hand out in disbelief, "Sha-come on! Not a single pain of agony?!"

"I'm a demon", Alastor replied, "What'd you expect, dumba**?"

Lighhtning groan to himself, and they continue on. They reach to a difficult section. There were four entrances, leading to somewhere.

"What now?" Eva asked Armin. He examine both passage, trying to see which one lead them to the main room.

"Well, we should split up", Armin suggest, "Me, Lindsay, and Sanji will go on the right, while-"

Lightning interrupt, "Me, Satoshi boy, and Yuta-"

"It's Yuka", She clarifies.

"Yummy, will go on the left", Lightning continue, pointing over to the left side, "Because my brain tell me it leads to the right way".

"If he even have a brain", Alastor comment next to Stocking.

Before Yuka could comment, she was whisper by Eva. Yuka then inform Lightning, "Uhhh, I have to go with Eva".

"Sha-what?! Why?!" Lightning asked, demanding for her reason. Satoshi was puzzle by it, never expecting her to depart without him.

"Because I...I want to keep an eye on her, Yeah", Yuka replied.

"Hmm, good point", Lightning rub his chin and shrugged, "Sha-alright then. Keep a close eye on her.

"Are you certain you want to do this?" Satoshi asked, worringly, "I'm a bit concern".

"Uh yes, I want to do this!"

_Statics, cut to Satoshi. _

"I promise I won't let Yuka go alone, after the last challenges. But since I'm certain Eva won't do anything on her, I think she would be okay".

_Statics. _

The Screaming Sponge continue walking in another hallway. This time, it was more brighter and more silver looking. There were other entrances on each sides, but most of them seem lock by a passcode.

"Hey, anyone notice something is missing?" Mikey asked.

"Uhhh, no why?" Ryuko responded.

"I don't know, I feel like we are missing a guy".

Meanwhile, to Eddy. 

"Hahahahahahaha, I'm sticken rich!" Eddy gleefully and joyfully dive straight into the pile of golden coins and start spitting and swimming it, enjoying his dream come true.

Back to the team. 

"It's probably the feeling of losing a friend", Brendan replied.

"Hey, what'd I told you about?" Ryuko mention to him, remembering what she said.

"Oops, Sorry", Brendan replied, "Focus on the main challenge".

Ryuko smirk and continue until someone in all white, step in front fo them from the shadow and appear looking like a ninja. They all step away, with Ryuko asking, "Who are you?"

"Who am I? Who are you?" The figure retort, "I am the master of many things. I am Storm Shadow, and I demand all of you to speak now or face my wrath".

"It's none of your business, pal" Ryuko then warn, pulling out her scissor sword, "Move aside, or no one gets hurt".

"You dare threaten me", Storm Shadow also pulled out a pair of swords from his backpack, and position himself to strike, "You'll will suffer by the hand of a Arashikage".

"Grrr, guess he's not moving", Ryuko remark, with Tokoyami dark shadow out and Mikey griping his nunchucks.

"Don't worry guys, I'll handle this", Mikey assure them, "I'm a ninja guy too".

"Mikey, I'm not too certain, if you-" Before Ryuko could finish, Mikey charge right at Storm Shadow. Although he was train by a rat, Storm Shadow was more swift and serious on his skills. Mikey try to throw some swings at him, but he move aside and knock him down by the butt of his sword, crushing his hard skull and causing him to fall. Mako was startle, Sammy and Brendan stand gaurd, but still stay away. Ryuko and Tokoyami were ready to attack.

Storm Shadow remark, "He may be a ninja, but he is not the type to learn the brutality of it".

Storm Shadow then leap at them, with Ryuko scissors sword clashing with Storm Shadow three blades, pressing them together. The others, all they could do is watch and try to help her in some way.

The blades press, scratching the scrape of it, and clenching the handles to not slip. Storm Shadow was again at the upper hand, telling her, "Give up now, and your life may be spare".

"Like hell I would", Ryuko refuse.

"Then you will suffer more greatly than that freak!" They let go and back off, with Ryuko panting herself. Storm Shadow show no sweat, nor tired. He was eager to fight some more, holding his swords together for another round.

"Sh*t! This guy is hard", Ryuko remark, "More harder than that clone of me".

* * *

Eva and Yuka were walking together in a dark passage. Yuka wonder if she made the right decision; but knowing Lightning tendency, she thought she was doing the right thing.

"So what do you figure out from Lightning?" Eva asked, "Any info?"

"Well, he's very strong, he's always trying to earn his father respect, he's very athletic, he's-"

"I know, I know, just tell me something useful", Eva became more agressive.

"Okay, he is very selfish and dumb".

"Selfish and dumb. That's it?"

Yuka nodded. Eva got her answer, but it wasn't enough. She still need more to defeat that jock.

_Statics, cut to Eva. _

"I already know all that. I need to know more, like his secrets plan, a weakness, or anything".

_Statics. _

"Okay, here's the deal", Eva explain, "If you don't tell me any new info on that jock, I'll make you and your brother go home early, got it?!"

When Eva turn around, she notice Yuka was gone, "Uhhh, Yuka?"

Yuka herself has fallen into a trap floor. She was screaming and sliding down a passage hole. Falling down from a open hatch and closing it, she has fallen down onto the metal floor. She rub her head, and then took a look. Where was she? She was in the main power room, which was massive. In the middle was a huge machinery that connect with wires and pipes, filling it with electricty and power. This awestruck her, looking at the sight. Then she notice some other guys across to her. It was Cobra Commander, along with Dr Mindbender, Overkill, and Tomax and Xamot. They were standing infront of a techonlogical set.

The set itself has four chairs, a head set connected by a plastic, black pipe, which is also connected to a machine with buttons and levers that are being constructed by two Cobra troopers.

Dr Minderbender explain this contraption, "Cobra Commander, I have design a special way of gaining their access of the code. This machine will exact their mind, placing it in our data, and scrambling their brain, making them also zombie that will obey to your will".

"Brilliant Dr Mindbender", Cobra Commander compliment, "Your invention does admire me a bit".

"Not only that, but I also added a neat feature that could allow you to warp their view", Overkill mention, "Making them as Cobra servents".

"that's even better! Mindbender! When is this contraption of yours finish?"

"Almost done, Commander", He replied, "Just a few touches and it will be good to go".

"Brilliant! Soon the fanfic website will be mine! Hahahahahahahahaha!" Cobra Commander laugh. Tomax and Xamot on the other hand were not very keen to the idea of that. In fact, it sounded idiotic in their thoughts.

"Cobra Commander, no offense for you being nut and all", Tomax said, with Xamot finishing in.

"But aren't you wasting money on this plan of yours".

"It sound quite stupid".

"And wasteful".

"You don't even understood my intention!" Cobra Commander explain, "When I get control the website, I will control my destiny! And G.I. Joe will never stop me!"

"Where did you heard that before?" Tomax asked, jokingly.

"From a ceral box?" Xamot added, both of them began to chuckle. This enrage the Commander.

"No! You fools!" Cobra Commander said, "I am doing this by a speical person!"

"Right", They responded, still keeping their sane mind.

"But there is one question", Tomax brought up.

"Why are you doing this in the main power room?", Xamot asked, "Near the power reactor".

"Because Dr Mindbender suggested this invention needed more power", He explain, "So I give him one by connected it to here".

"Sounds like a disaster could happen right now", Tomax remark.

"I think so too", Xamot agree.

"Commander!"

Cobra Commander and the others turn to see two troopers holding Yuka both arm.

One of the trooper explain to him, "We find this girl laying around here".

Cobra Commander approach Yuka, "Sssssso you are here to sabotage me, hmmm?"

"Uhhh..."

"Don't try to fool me!" Cobra Commander said, pointing at her cheeks, "I knew your from G.I Joe, trying to infiltrate our base and disguise yourself as a innocent girl so you could try learn my little secret!"

"I-I'm not a G.I. Joe. I don't even know what that is", Yuka replied, startling and fearful.

"Silence!" Cobra Commander turn to his troop and order them, "Throw her in the cell like the rest of our captives".

Did as command, they took her to where all of the authors are lock up. After they were gone, Tomax and Xamot question the commander assumption.

"Are you certain that was just a Girl Scout, rather than a G.I. Joe member in disguise?" Both of them asked.

"Of coarse, why else they would pick a perfect disguise", the Commander shrugged it off.

* * *

Armin, Lindsay, and Sanji continue their way into the passage. Sanji asked them, "Can you guys asked me what's up with that whole intervention thing?"

"We only did that because it won't make us look meanie to each other", Lindsay explain, "It's for our best".

"No offense and all", Sanji replied, "Your hot, and I understand you wanted to help us, but I think it's already been too late to work together anymore. After what sh*t-Lightning did to me, I'm not letting him scott free".

"Well, he does have a point", Armin told her, "Lightning almost ram us to death".

"Come on, we can have a second chance", Lindsay mention.

"Yeah, not happening", Sanji said, "He already lost a chance. Better get revenge on him".

"Don't worry, the paper said here it's his turn to endure something".

"Good".

_Statics, cut to Lindsay. _

"Even though they still act very mean to each other, I think the ticket is actually working".

_Statics, cut to Armin. _

"This is gonna blow. I only suggest we do something because we need to focus more on the challenge and hold our grip. Guess I may have regretted brought it up".

_Statics. _

"Ha, it just you and me", Lightning state, "Lightning is gonna cause this place to Sha-crumble".

"Lightning, we need to talk", Satoshi stop.

"Huh, what is it?" He turn and face Satoshi, who was looking serious at him, "Is it about my muscle?"

"We need to discuss your action", Satoshi explain, "What you did back there could've almost kill her".

"Yeah, but she's fine".

"That's not the point. The point is I'm a bit worry about your drastic measure to win. You didn't even think before doing those things. All you did is gloat yourself and thats it".

"Oh come on", Lightning replied, rolling his eyes and his right arm on his waist, "I don't always do that. Plus, we wouldn't made it first place, if I hadn't throw her at Eva".

"You know what...your sick", Satoshi told him, and then turn away to leave, "I'm going back to search for Yuka. You and I are done, if you going to keep acting like that way".

"Sha-come on! You seriously not over it?! We are supposed to be a team!"

_Statics, cut to Lightning. _

"Sha-Whatever. He can whine all he want, but he'll crawl back to me".

_Statics. _

Yuka was thrown in the cell, and then the Cobra troopers left. She was crouching and backing away by all of the writers, asking and stuttering, "Who are you?"

"Ah crud, did that guy seriously capture a girl scout", Masterkat asked to the others, "Seriously, does he assume she's a fanfic writer like us?"

Poyopower678: "She could be".

"Wait, does she have any cookies?!" NeverSafeFromWaluigi asked, "I didn't have any cookies for a long time, ever since I was hiding during the apocalypse".

"Dude, your still hiding?!" Memeking in disbelief.

"Of coarse", NeverSafeFromWaluigi replied, "Why else did I take so long to update my fanfic. I been trying to survive".

"Wha-what are you guys talking about?" Yuka demanded some questions, confuse, nervous, and all alone, trap among these writers.

"Okay, allow us to introduce ourselves", Masterkat begin, "I'm Masterkat. This is Memeking-".

"Memeking the third. I demand to be refer to that!"

"Fine", She groan, "That is Memeking the third, that's NeverSafeFromWaluigi; over there is Mastersaxious, still digging. Next is Poyopower678, Yu Gi OhV35, Glumshanks, Vurgles, 1602jaws, Thenewsubwayguy, Omega5342, NonedescriptNorbert, and some others. I think one of them is too much of a Kate Alen fan".

"I love Kate Alen!"

"Wow...those are some weird name", Yuka remark, "I'm Yuka".

"And I'm a toaster!" NonedescriptNorbert pulled out a toaster and drop it on his head, exclaiming, "Ow! Ow! Being a toaster suck!"

Yuka then asked, "who was that blue man?"

"that was Cobra Commander", 1602jaw explain, "That guy kidnapped all of us and put us here for some dumb plan or something".

"I'm more concern about updates", Masterkat said, with her eyes widen, and holding out a tablet, looking at it,"Updates...updates...updates...", then she broke down, "Oh god! I'm going insane here! Let me out of this place!"

She ran and grab the bar, getting shock a lot. When she let go, she fall, "I'm okay".

"Anyhow, what bring you here?" Memeking asked her.

"I-I was here because this was a Total Drama challenge", Yuka explain, "I and my team was supposed to break in and destroy this place; But instead, I got departed from the team, and now I'm stuck here".

"Aaww, that's terrible", 1602jaw felt pity, "I was expecting she was a girl scout selling cookies".

"Curses! And I was already setting up the dinning table", NeverSafeFromWaluigi exclaim, showing a stack of boxes poses as chair and table, with a pillow sat on one of them, with a picture showing Ryan Reynold.

"Why is my Ryan Reynold pillow on your table?" Memeking asked NeverSafeFromWaluigi.

"We don't talk about it".

"wait, did you mention your from Total Drama?" Memeking asked.

She nodded, which enlighten everyone. In fact, this made everyone quite familiar with the propertie and are now mumbling about it like it's their favorite show.

"Oh my goodness", Masterkat shouted, "She is from Total Drama!"

"Man, I love Total Drama", Memeking said, turning to the others, "Do we guys?!"

Masterkat: "Totally".

1602jaws: "Can't argue with that".

Happiness Studio: "I love reading some Total Drama fanfics".

MonkeyBot54: "Total Drama is my sh*t!"

Guest: "Totally drama is freaking cool".

princessGumballWatterson777: "Did she said Kate Alen? I swore she said Kate Alen".

Thenewsubwyguy took a sip of his tea, probably because British or something, "Hmmm, Yes, Total Drama...Wait, why am I drinking tea?"

He toss it at 1602jaws eyes, causing him to scream, and exclaim, "Aaaaah! My eye!"

Running around, until he was shock by getting too near the bars again, and collapse.

"Well, I love to chat with you guys", Yuka said, getting up, "But I need to leave, and get to my brother and team fast".

"Girl, we will help you get to your team", Masterkat said, giving a thumb up, "In return, we want to tag along with Chris!"

"Uhhh...sure".

_Statics, cut to Yuka. _

"These people are weird. They all look tired and don't seem to go out much".

_Statics._

Ryuko was beginning to feel tired. She had already battle Storm Shadow many time with no luck. Sammy was carrying Mikey on her back, still injure by Storm Shadow attack. The others still watch on, very worryingly.

"We got to do something!" Mako said, "She's going to almost kill herself!"

"What can we do?" Sammy asked, "Priestess is gone, and Tokoyami worry he might kill both of them".

Ryuko was panting, breathing heavily, and holding both of her grip on the sword. Storm Shadow doesn't seem one bit hurt.

"Do you ever give up?" Ryuko asked Storm Shadow.

"I have never given up a fight", Storm Shadow replied, "Only when the time come".

"And when does it come, may I asked?"

"Now".

Without realizing it, they were all surrounded by Cobra troopers, aiming their fifle at them and telling them to, "Freeze! Stay where you are!"

They all frozen, with Storm Shadow backing away with the troopers, ordering them, "Take them to the Commander. We'll be interest in seeing them".

_Statics, cut to Ryuko. _

"Sh*t! How did I not see thar?!"

"I'm actually surprise as well", Senkestu agree.

_Statics. _

"Yuka! Yuka! Where are you?!" Eva called out, searching around, and keep going through the hall, "She better did not abandoned me".

She then got bump into Lightning, who wasn't please to see him, nor does he, "You! What're you doing here?!"

"Sha-me?! I was just following in the same path", Lightning state, "Where's Satoshi?"

"How would I know?" Eva asked, "I want to know where Yuka is, since she just disappear out of nowhere".

Suddenly, the other members manage to tag along.

"Hey, didn't we saw you guys enter to a different passage way?" Sanji asked all of them.

"Looks like we been walking in a maze", Stocking assume, with everyone seemingly agree.

"Wait, where is Yuka?" Satoshi asked all of them.

_Statics, cut to Satoshi. _

"Damn it! Why do I keep losing her so much?! First the haunted school, then the forest, then the ship, then another forest, and now this?! Maybe I need to put a collar around her"

_Statics. _

_"_Look on the bright side", Lindsay said, "At least we are still okay".

All of a sudden, the trap floor beneth them open and close, causing everyone to fall.

* * *

Every Cobra member were at the power room, with the Screaming Sponge now capture and bringing here for Cobra Commander to see, "Well, Well, Well, if it isn't a bunch of fools! Who are you! Some kind of college halloween drop outs?"

"Should we tell him?" Sammy whispering asked Ryuko.

"I don't know".

"Cobra Commander, what is this?" Destro asked, demanded some questions from this incomprehensible event.

"These are intruders", Cobra Commander assume, "Probably newest member from G.I. Joe!"

"G.I-what now?" Mako asked, very confuse by his statement.

"Look, we aren't G.I. Joe!" Ryuko told him, "We're just here for...a...job. Yeah, just a job. Right guys?"

Thet nodded quickly, with Senkestu being dumbfounded by her lies "Seriously, that's the best you could come up with?"

"Hey, it was either that or tell him about our intention".

"Lucky for you", Cobra Commander pointed at the machine, "We have a special job for you".

"What's that?" Brendan asked.

"You will soon found out. For now, all of you will be test subject for Dr Mindbender newest machine! Ahahahahahahahahaha!"

_Statics, cut to Ryuko. _

"I'm not sure if this was Chris idea or not because damn it! I'm gonna kick his a**!"

_Statics. _

"I'm beginning to question the Commander state of mind here", Destro comment.

"With how much we lose against G.I. Joe", Baroness added, "It is expected to see the Commander going haywire".

After the Commander stop laughing, he resume back to asking them, "Now then, who want to volunteer?"

They remain silent, refusing to speak. Some were scare, others were calm.

Cobra Commander continue, "Alright then; Since most of you aren't going to assist to our experiment, I'll just choose which one".

"I'll go!" Ryuko shouted, stunning everyone around her. They gasp, and the Commander laugh, "Hahaha! You wan't to go first?!"

"If it means protecting my friends, Yes".

"Ryuko, don't!" Brendan begged, but Ryuko ignore all their plead. She was their leader and as leader, she have to sacifice herself to save her friends.

"Silence! Then come here, girl", Cobra Commander order.

Then, an unexpected thing happen. The Shrimp Raider fall onto Cobra Commander, who scream, "Aaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Everyone were surprise and shock to see them. They were all pile onto each other, groaning. With that Lindsay notice the other team, and wave her hand to them, "Hi guys".

"Get off me!" Cobra Commander demanded with his screeching voice.

* * *

Firefly enter the cell room, holding out a tray of food. He was approaching them, muttering to himself, "Why do I get the most boring job ever. I should be out there and burning things".

He press a button on the main computer and walk to them, "Okay everyone, here's your-"

Before he could finish, he was knock out by a toaster.

"Good work, NonedescriptNorber", Masterkat pat him on the back, "Now let's go and get Cobra Commander!"

NonedescriptNorber: "Actually, I need to get back to my chorus".

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted and ran out from the room to the power room, which Yuka told them that's where her team were heading. On the way, they fight over a couple of Cobra troopers and took their weapon because of their bad aim.

"I hope my Onii chan is alright", Yuka hope to herself, while running along with them.

* * *

Back at the power room, the Commander was walking back and forth, remarking on this whole event, "This is getting weirder and weirder! I don't know who send you or why your here! This is madnessssssss".

"Well, what do we do now?" Mako asked Ryuko.

"All we can do is wait", Ryuko told her, "Something is gonna happen...I think".

"You know, you really didn't have to do that", Brendan told her, "One of us could've volunteer and take the bait".

"And see you guys get tormented. That's not how leadership work", Ryuko told him, awaiting for the Commander to do something.

"Alright then, since Ryuko have volunteer", Cobra Commander said, "I need another one. Any more volunteers?"

"Your turn, Lightning!" Eva pointed at him.

"Sha-what?!

"Excellent!" Cobra Commander continue, "Now we can start the experiment!"

When things seem lost, the entire writer break in and shooting lasers everywhere. They head straight at them, with everyone in stunned and shock. No one expected this to happen.

Then Satoshi notice Yuka in one of the crowd. He called out for her, "Yuka!"

She responded, "Onii chan!"

Satoshi: "Yuka!"

Eva: "Yuka!"

Lightning: "Yuka?"

Armin: "Yuka what now?!"

Destro: "Commander!"

Cobra Commander: "Destro!"

Baroness: "Destro!"

Destro: "Baroness?!"

Ryuko: "Commander, huh?"

Yuka: "Onii chan!"

Masterkat: "Update!"

Memeking the third: "Ryan Reynolds!"

PrincessGumballWatterson777: "Kate Alen?"

NonedescriptNorbert: "I'm a toaster!"

"Get em!" Cobra Commander shouted. Every troops and every writer clashes. Everyone punches, everyone kicking, everyone biting, everyone inflicting damages on each other. All of them didn't even use the lasers properly, but instead whack it to anybody. Even the ones that do use it, miss firing it. This was madness alright. What's worst, the troopers were so distracted that they have forgotten all about their captives.

The Screaming Sponge and Shrimp Raiders team up and fight against Cobra forces. Ryuko kick Baroness in the face, Tokoyami use his dark shadow to punch the ever daylight to all of the Cobra trooper, Eva fish fought Destro, and Lightning did a double flip kick at Dr Mindbender. Storm Shadow, meanwhile, escape in the shadow, never to be seen again.

Masterkat lift up Overkill and shouted to Ryuko, "Hey! Catch!"

She toss it and Ryuko caught it, tossing it back and fourth.

"Let's destroy the machine!" Memeking shouted, with every writer ripping and tearing every pieces of the machine down. This upset Cobra Commander so much.

Outrage, Cobra Commander exclaim, "NO! MY PLANS! IT'S RUIN! RUUUUUIIIIIINNNNNNN!"

"Hey look, Cobra Commander is throwing a fit", Masterkat pointed, with every writers laughing at him.

"STOP LAUGHING! YOU FOO-AAAAAHHHHHH!" Cobra Commander clumsily trip and fall down, making them laugh even more.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Masterkat asked 1602jaws.

He responded, "Hell yeah!"

1602jaws, Masterkat, Memeking the third, Thenewsubwyguy, and Vurgles lifted up Cobra Commander and head straight to the control room, with the Commander shrieking, "AAAAAHHHHHH! PUT ME DOWN, YOU FOOLS!"

They did, by tossing him into the control room, which cause everything to malfunction. The room and entire structure started to shake, rumbling and rumbling until some of the parts and pieces begin to fall. They all stop and stare up to see the mangle of iron and steel ready to fall. The hallways, the passage way, and many others were now shaken of it.

Back outside, Copperhead was watching over through some binoculars. The Cobra Terror Drome begin to look like it was collasping, which brings tears to his eyes, "Wow, they actually did it. I was expecting them to burn it down, but I guess I was wrong. YES! TAKE THAT COBRA SCUM!"

He then started to dance with joy.

* * *

Eddy was still in the storage room, laying there and making a gold angel, "Ah this is the life. I don't want to leave this room ever".

Then, a crumble of wood hit him, "Ow! What the?!"

He look up and see everything is falling apart. The entire ceiling is falling, causing Eddy to froze and look with this pupils widen, muttering, "Mommy".

* * *

Outside the Terror Drome, Aqua watch on. Seeing the base falling apart and seeing the many flying pods shaking and losing control. She assume the challenge has finish. However, even with the challenge ended, she ponder, "What should I do now? Ryuko told me to stay here and wait for them...but Copperhead did state whoever made it first get a free pass, sooooooo..."

She then proceed to run back to the Cruise Liner.

* * *

After it has fallen, the only remains left was the many destroy structures scattering everywhere. Luckily, no one seem to die for some reason. Most of them are buried underneath these destruction.

They all got out, rubbing their head, and remembering what happen, groaning and helping each other out.

"Uhhhh, is everyone alright?" Ryuko called out.

"Yeah!" Everyone, including the other team and the writers responded.

"Good", Ryuko said, looking around and seeing the perfect chance to run back, "Let's move!"

Without question, the Screaming Sponge team follow her and race back to the ship. The Shrimp Raider follow suite, not wanting to be behind. Even the writers join along, with Starscream gathering back his parts, and being his old self. He then follow them, calling them out, "Wait for me!"

But not all follow. Satoshi was trying to search around for his sister, possibly buried in these rumbles, "Yuka! Yuka! Where are you?!"

He thought he hold something beneth it and pull it out, which turn out be Eddy, groaning, "Is it school already?"

He toss him off, and continue until finally he saw her laying on the ground. He came to her aid, "Yuka! Your alright?! Speak with me?!"

Yuka was laying on Satoshi lap and responded with a raspy voice, "Onii chan".

"Yuka, thank god", He then begin to cry and hug her, "I am so sorry for leaving you behind. For now on, I am not gonna allow that to happen".

While Yuka was now comfortable and forgiving Satoshi, Eddy on the other hand was scrambling around the area, looking for his gold and stuff, "Where is it?! Where's my gold?! Don't tell me it got sink beneath here?!

_Statics, cut to Eddy. _

"I was going to spend them all on jawbreakers!" Eddy broke down crying.

_Statics. _

After waiting for a moment, the Screaming Sponge made it first, while the Shrimp Raider made it second.

"Yes! First place!" Ryuko state, with her team celebrating their victory. This was cut short by Copperhead, telling them, "Hold it! Both of you are still missing a member".

Eddy came, and fell down, "What did I missed?"

"Okay, you guys can celebrate", Copperhead said to the Screaming Sponge, "You guys win, Shrimp Raiders lose".

Their entire team cheer, but not to themselves, but to Ryuko as well, managing to win because of her. Patting on her back snd all that kind of stuff. The Shrimp Raiders! though disappointed they didn't win, were gladful they lost because now, it's a perfect opportunity to vote off each one of them; With all this joy and thrill, there was one glaring issue. Aqua, who was clapping to them, which made stop and look at her.

"Good job, Everyone", Aqua comment, "Good job".

"What're you smiling about?" Ryuko asked.

"You guys don't realize it", Aqua then shock everyone by pulling out a paper, "I got a free pass for the next challenge".

Everyone gasp, but Ryuko told her, "That's unfair! We won! We deserve it, too!"

"Actually, I did state that whoever arrive here first from their team will gain a free pass", Copperhead state, "Meaning Aqua literally deserve it, so...Yeah. Oh, and I forget, you can't vote her off in the next challenge".

Their celebration goes from joy to groaning and mad. Now that Aqua got the free pass, she can relax without being invovle in the next challenge.

Satoshi and Yuka finally arrive, with Satoshi asking, "Sorry I'm late. Did we win?"

_Statics, cut to Ryuko._

"F**k! Damn it!"

"Come on, don't be too angry", Senkestu calm her down, "At least your team saw what you did back there was very courageous"

"Yeah, I guess your right".

_Statics, cut to Aqua dancing in victory. _

_Then cut to statics, which cut to Lindsay._

"I am really disappointed we lost, but I think we gain something more than winning. It looks like my advice actually work because now, no one is complaining that we lost the challenge".

_Statics. _

At the elimination ceremony, Chris was back on stage and was very pleased by today challenge, "Welp, I was satisifed today, after hearing what Copperhead told me about you guys. Wish I was there to see it".

"Chris, where were you actually?" Satoshi asked.

"Buisness trip", Chris continue, "Now then, like last time, when I call your name, get your cocktail on this tray. So here it goes".

"Yuka".

"Armin".

"Sanji".

"Stocking".

"Lindsay".

"Eva".

"Satoshi".

"And Lightning", This leaves Alastor and Starscream the only two left, "Wow, this is interesting. Two beings desire leadership, and one of them are going home. Who will it be. Honestly, considering Starscream was pushing a campaign to send Alastor home".

"You did what?!" Alastor turn to Starscream, who was whistling away and glaring off.

"It's obviously who's going home. So the final cocktail goes to..."

Both of them await for thei rname to be called out. Alastor doesn't seem to care, but Starscream cross his fingers and uttering, "Please be him, please be him, please be him".

After a long dramatic silent, Chris finally said, "Starscream!"

"YES!" Starscream got up and raises his fist, and pointed at Alastor out of joy, "Finally! Your are outta here! Look who's smiling now! Woohoo!"

Alastor reaction was very blank, not even surprise or sadden. Starscream continue on mocking him, "Oh, are you going to cry? Too bad! Hahahahhahahahahahahahaha!"

"Wait!" Chris haulted Starscream victory dance.

"Huh?"

"My mistake", Chris explain, "apparently I mixed up the votes by accident. So the one who is actual going home is not Alastor, but Satoshi!"

"WHAT?!" Satoshi, Yuka, and Starscream gasp!

"But...But...why?!" Satoshi stuttering asked.

"Yeah, why?!" Starscream agree.

"Sha-first, he abandoned me", Lightning claim, "Not cool".

"Shouldn't have done the same thing, little girl", Eva added, making Yuka feel bad.

_Statics, cut to Stocking._

"I was going to choose Eva for my first pick; then I remember I needed a weakling with me in the finale, and she's probably the perfect choice. So I gotta choose Satoshi".

_Statics, cut to Sanji. _

"Sorry kid, I would've love voting off Lightning, but I'm saving it for later. I want to beat that guy, personally".

_Statics. _

Yuka grip his shirt tightly, and started crying a little, refusing to let him go, "No, no! You can't take him away! You can't!"

"Yuka, calm down", Satoshi assure her, calmly, "Everything is going be okay. You got friends to look after you. Try acting tough, you can do this".

"But your the only friend I have, Onii chan".

"Nooooooo! I was so close!" Starscream cried out, slamming his hands on the floor, "So close!"

Alastor was grinning and laughing at the leader breakdown. Chris was getting a bit too impatient, "Okay, this is getting really repetitive. Copperhead!"

He appear with a crowbar and literally stick it between Yuka and Satoshi, causing her to be remove from him.

* * *

At the deck, Satoshi was on the lifeboat ready to be drop, waving his goodbye. While he was doing that, Yuka was seen crying on the floor, with Lindsay comforting her.

"Well, guess this is it", Satoshi said, "It was very nice meeting all of you".

"Take care", Armin wave him a goodbye. The others did not really care at all.

"And take good care for Yuka! Yuka, I'll miss you!"

Yuka cried out, "I'll miss you, too!"

He was then drop down into the whirlpool, never to be seen again. Chris comment, "Welp, that wraps up really well".

"Uhh, Chris, what should you do with them?" Sanji asked, pointing to a bunch of writers with grin place on them and looking at Chris.

He was mildy annoyed, "Oh, them. Yeah..." pressing his hands together, "So I see you guys were the one to help out my contestants, huh?"

They all nodded, "Great, and since you guys wanted to see me, I will give you guys a special reward. Can guys move closer to the railing side?"

They move a little, "Move it",

They move a little more, "A little more".

They move a alot more near the railing, "Almost there".

Finally, they move very close to the edge, "Perfect. Just wait here, while I go get the camera".

After Chris left, the writers were excited to get a photograph with Chris Mclean.

"Man, can't believe I'm actually getting a photo with him", Masterkat told Memeking, very excited.

"I know, and I haven't made a single Jojo reference".

"Jojo what now?"

"Nothing!"

Instead of getting the camera as he promise, Chris made his way to the control room, telling Copperhead, "Quick! Steer it to the side!"

Did as command, Copperhead steer the wheel on the left side, which causes every writer to fell beneth the sea. All of them. After that was done, Chris gleefully remark, "Heheh, good riddance. And to think I was going to keep them around...not".

"uhhhh, Chris", Copperhead pointed at one more person that Chris forgot to overboard. It was just guest.

"Huh, your still here?" Chris asked.

"Yeah", the guest replied.

"What's...with that?"

"I don't know", the guest replied, "I'm the only person with no name or anything. I don't even have my account".

"Ah, I see...Phantasma!"

She came in and tosses Guest overboard, joining along the writers.

"Welp, that wraps up today challenge", Chris finish, "Who will stay longer for the next episode? And who will lose another friend? Found out next time on Total Drama Cruise!"

The Cruise ship sail off, leaving the writers abandoned and stranded at sea.

"Now what?" Masterkat asked everyone.

"Welp...at least we got to meet Chris", 1602jaws mention, "That's something".

"...anyone getting a feeling we are being food?" Memeking mention, with a swarm of sharks swimming around them.

* * *

Somewhere in Canada, Mastersaxious manage to dug himself out from the dirt floor and reach it in the snowy area of the forest, "Yes! Freedom! I finally made it out! Wait a second...".

In actuality, he was in a forest with snow scattering everywhere, "...where's my gaming console?"

Then, a lumber of wood fall onto him by Sneer from the Raccoon show from 1985. He was holding a chainsaw and cutting down trees, standing on it triumphing it, "Ha! One lumber! more to go! Man, I love my job!"

"Help, I think I'm stuck here...probably need some games right now".

* * *

**That was a surprisingly long chapter, and it was worth it. Looks like they did a Lord of the Ring reference by the end. Hope everyone enjoy this chapter so far. With all the writers and reviewers included, some of you could recognize one or two of them. It was fun to write. Anyhow, if anyone wondering for next season update characters, here it is: **

**Wolverine ( X-Men ).**

**Snidely Whiplash ( Dudley Do right ). **

**Vendetta ( Making Fiends ). **

**Now, for other characters suggestions that aren't pick, I will think about it later. If you have any more, request now. For how much cast will there be, it depends. I was originally going to do it by 40, but now it could be around 45 to 50. So hope that gives everyone a chance to request a character. **

**Here is a preview in the next episode. The main cast arrive on a planet that is unknown to them, where they must face a group of baddies that want to take control the ship itself. I won't spoiler who they are, but I will give you guys a hint. They are moon base aliens and are known for working with the undead. Figure that out in the review section. Masterkat and Memeking sort of get whom I referring to, and are probably excited for that next chapter.**

**I hope everyone enjoy this chapter and stay tune for more. **


	25. Chapter 25 The LUNATAKS!

**Hi everyone, here is another special chapter for Total Drama Cruise. there's a lot surprise and twist, so read...this...god, I'm suck at making author notes. Anyways, review! **

**Masterkat: Yep, that was one crazy story to tell in the future. This isn't the last time we'll see Cobra again. I'm saving them for a special chapter.**

**Memeking the third: Yeah, it is sad Yuka brother is gone. Thanks for liking the chapter, I was having so much fun writing that. **

**Happiness studios: Guess that was surprising to see yourself in that chapter. Anyways, thanks for that more characters suggestions, and thanks for that challenge idea. I'll surely put it somewhere in future chapter. **

**Guest: Don't worry, you did survive from getting eaten by sharks. And thanks again for another suggestions. Wrong guess, but hey, at least you try. Guess I should've given more detail. Also, don't worry. I'm gonna try releasing RR each week...not sure if that was you or some other guest asking that.**

**Okay then, let's begin! **

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Cruise", Chris recap, "We arrive in the swamp. It was my intern time to shine by introducing another break in of a Cobra base! Where they have to go through lasers, traps, and a ninja. But wait, things get insane when a bunch of fans of my show break out and destroy the base. Good god, I wish I was there instead of somewhere else, doing boring paper discussion. At the end, Satoshi was gone, leaving poor Yuka alone. Who will be vote off? And who will learn something new? And will those fanfics writers get revenge on me? hope not. Found out now on Total Drama Cruise!"

* * *

It was daytime on the Cruise Ship. Sammy was in the cafeteria, making some bracelets out of shells and nods. She was making two of them for her and for Tokoyami to remember one another. deep love bloom into her hightest heart, as she was hoping her and Tokoyami could make it to the merge. She wasn't alone, however. Mako sat beside her, seeing some daydreaming eyes. She asked, "Hey, what're you making?"

"Oh, just some bracelets", She replied, not paying any attention to Mako, "Me and him..." She sigh lovely, her hand place on her cheek and her forearm on the table.

"Awww, that's cute", Mako remark, "I think you would be perfect for each other; Owning a house, working together, having kids-"

"Let's not mention that!" Sammy break off from her daydreaming, but resume back, "Though that does sound sweet".

"I know".

"Yeah, me and him would be perfect as finalist.

This startle Mako a bit, "finalist?"

"Yeah. I decided maybe he and me would be perfect, considering...well...we are made for each other, you know".

"And you already decided, without asking him?"

"Well..."

"Uhhh...I don't want to burst your bubble or anything, but what if Tokoyami refuse".

"Huh, what do you mean?" Sammy asked, now coming back to reality.

"I mean, it's very cute you want him to be your finalist, but I'm not too sure he would accept it. After all, he doesn't seem like the type of person to try getting himself to be a finalist".

"Come on, he'll accept it..." She then look down to her bracelet, "Could he?"

_Statics, cut to Sammy. _

"I'm feeling a bit worry. What if one of us get vote off? What if that day come when me and him would be sperated and never be able to see each other again? God, just thinking about it is making my heart race. I should probably go ask Tokoyami right now".

_Statics. _

Brendan suddenly appear to them, telling both of them, "Guys, you got to come and see this".

"What? Why?" Sammy asked.

"Uhh, let just some unexpected guest appear on our deck".

* * *

In the control room, Chris was looking at their next destination on a map, "Hmm, where to?...where to?...", He mutter and turn to Copperhead, asking him, "Hey, do we have any challenges coming up?"

Copperhead replied, still steering, "I don't know. Did you ask the producers?"

"I did, but they only say we should use requested challenges from our fans", Chris said, "Also, the producers really want me to speed this show up for next season, probably because of...Don. He's been lately getting alot of attention and view than me. How am I suppose to beat that?!"

"Well...you could try doing a double elimination round", Copperhead suggest, "That could speed the show up and get to next season. Heck, it could make things more interesting".

"Yeah, but still. The producers state I can't overuse it. They only let me use it, when the show needed to spice things up".

"Oh, that makes sense".

Chris thought about it, "Hmmm, I guess we could go to that dimension someone requested for us from their world. They seem kinda...oddly suspicious".

"What, is there a problem?"

"Nah, just type in the coordinates", Chris order him, and Copperhead press a few buttons to set up a portal. Then, Phantasma appear to him, "Uhh, what is it now?"

"Chris, I think you should come out and look".

"Huh, what'd you mean", Chris follow her outsie on the deck, and see something that surprises him. Every walls, every vents, every pool slide, and everything were graffiti, with words like "What's up, chumps?", "Spinel was here", "Clean me", and "What a mess".

Everyone was on the deck, having the same reaction as Chris, who was awestruck at the scene, "What's going on here?! Why is my entire ship graffiti?!"

"Uhhh, Chris Mclean, I don't want to interrupt your dismay, but..." Starscream shouted, having green pain smear his face, "A FREAK CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND THROW A CAN AT ME!"

"Yeah, that's good and all", Chris didn't really care the fact one of his contestant was harm, "But seriously, who's responsible for this?!"

"Some gem or something name Spinel, came and graffiti around here", Ryuko replied, "I think she mention something about her doing a dare from Total Drama. And something about Deadpool".

"And she said, she wasn't here to harm anyone", Armin added, glaring at Starscream, "Well...if you can count him as being harm".

This made Starscream groan even more, wanting payback on that Spinel character.

Chris seem to understood what they meant, muttering, "Darn...didn't know myself can do that. Thought I was the only one".

"So Chris, what're we going to do?" Sammy asked the host about this whole mess.

"Here what I'm going to do", Chris explain, "My interns will clean this place nice and dandy, while we begin our next challenge".

Everyone groan, including the interns.

"Hey, get use to it", Chris said, "So our next challenge is starting...now!"

Then, a portal open up beneth them and suck them right in.

* * *

After the Cruise Ship drop down a patch of dirt land, everyone was standing infront of a forest. The forest itself seem normal. In fact, everything seem normal with the grey sky and red mountains in the background. They wonder what kind of world is this. Chris arrive and appear in front of them, "Welcome to Third Earth!"

"Third Earth?" Ryuko then asked, "That's what it's called?"

"Yes", Chris continue, "Now most of you might be wondering what kind of challenge will it be. Will it be gruesome? terrifiying? merciless! Inhumane torture?!"

"Just get over it already!" Starscream yelled, "After that incident, I am really stressful right now".

"Wait, you being stressful?" Sanji asked, "I thought you always had a angey issue".

"Fine. in actuality", Chris state, "You guys will go into these forest and found something that interest me".

"Wait, that's the challenge?" Brendan asked, a bit underwhelm by Chris statement. Same goes to the others, "You want us to go in there and found some stuff that could interest you?"

"Yep, it can be anything"

However, even if the challenge seem alright, all of them knew there's something fishy. It doesn't matter some of them were relieve, they knew Chris is hiding something.

"Okay, what's going on?" Sammy asked, demanding straight forward, "Is there traps behind these forest?"

"Nope, not at all".

They all remain silent. Chris grunted and said, "Alright, there is some things I must warn you about. In those forest, there are some crazy nut jobs".

"Really, who?" Mako asked.

"I don't know, but all I know they contact me and want me to make this as a challenge for you. There, happy?"

_Statics, cut to Tokoyami. _

"There is something lurking in those forest. I can feel it".

_Statics. _

Chris begin to walk back and forth, not taking an eye out at them, "As I was saying, you guys can grab and get anything that would interest me. It has to be something amazing and unique. I don't want to see anything that look boring, lame, or just cheap. First team to grasp my interest will win a...Uhh..." Chris stop and pull out a mug with Chris face on it, "A mug shot with my face on it".

None of them seem interested of it.

"Wow Chris, you really are hitting low, huh?" Ryuko sarcastically comment.

"Hey, that's what you get when you give them too much to do on a Cruise Ship. Now then, anyone have a question?"

Everyone don't even raise their hand, since they knew Chris will most likey just decline it.

"Huh, smart move", Chris remark, a bit disappointed, "Anyhow, get moving! Oh, Screaming Sponge. Remember, Aqua is now offline because of that free pass. So good luck without her".

_Statics, cut to Ryuko. _

"I have no idea what we're up against. I hope it's not a monster".

"You really expect anything nice from that guy?" Senkestu asked.

"No, I just thought he would take a break from it. Seriously, how much money does he have?!"

"He's a TV host. Obviously, he has enough money to built a dimensional ship".

_Statics. _

"Alright team! Let's go out and found some...ummm...stuff!" Lindsay raise her fist in the air, which made everyone groan. She saw this and told them, "Come on! We don't want to act so down a lot. Let's focus more on the game, like what we did last time".

"Yeah...Yeah!", Starscream look down at his team, "Blondie is right! We should focus more on the challenge. That way, we ge to the merge more faster. Think about it".

They all think, and seem to agree. Not by Lindsay, but by Starscream implications.

"Hey, Sha-Starscream got a point", Lightning agree, "We should focus more on the game".

"Yes, totally, not lying, agree", Alastor added, "Let us put our differences aside and win this".

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted together, and proceed themselves to the forest.

_Statics, cut to Lindsay. _

"Finally, they actually understood my statement. I'm actually so proud of them".

_Statics, cut to Starscream. _

"As if I'm going to still work with them. Alastor already knew I was going force my team to vote him out. I'm just agreeing with her, so when we do get to the merge, I'll crush him!"

_Statics, cut to Alastor. _

"Ha! working together with him. Ahahahahahahahaha! No! I will just happily agree, so I can wait for the perfect time to strike and plan out my strategy".

_Statics. _

While walking in the forest, Sammy wanted to talk with Tokoyami. She came up next to him, and asked, "Hey Tokoyami, may I talk with you about something?"

"Umm, Sure".

"I've been thinking lately, and I wanna to asked-"

"If you want me to a movie with you, yes".

"Wait, really?" Sammy asked him.

Tokoyami replied, "Of coarse, if it means spending more time with you, certainly".

"Wow, that's...uhhh...fantastic", Sammy blush herself, but was getting off track. She resume back, asking him, "Okay, that's not what I was going to ask. I want to asked, do you want to be my finalist?"

"This surprises Tokoyami, "Huh, really?"

"Yes, I'm asking you this", Sammy stop and look at him, "I been thinking for a while, and I decided that we should be the finalist".

She grab his hand and place it to her, "Together".

Tokoyami was surprise and was very happy to hear it. But his mind knew it would never happen, "Sammy, I appericate it very much, but I don't think that could happen".

"What?"

"It could happen, Sammy; But I am certain that day wouldn't come for us, due to the amount of friends we made around here. It be foolish for us to even sabotage the challenge".

"I don't want to be the villain".

"Me either. And look, I like you to be my finalist, I really do. But as a hero, I got to sacrfiice that in order to keep you and the others safe".

"I...understood", Sammy look down, rubbing her arm. Both of them do want to be in the finale, wanting to win for eachother; Knowing the show, it could be possible. But there will be sacrifices to get to that point, and they can't get themselves to do it.

After a long silent, Sammy then asked him, "You know, even if we don't ever get to that point, do you still want to make out?"

He pause and look at her, "I...asssume so, I guess".

This made her chuckle, as if those complicated matters were gone already. She then grab him and throw him in the bushes, where she and him make out.

_Statics, cut to Sammy. _

"I understand his reason. He is from world of heros after all. I guess asking him that question wasn't a good idea. But hey, at least we made out".

_Statics. _

Ryuko and her team proceed through the forest. Everything seem grim, with dying plants everywhere, the trees looking more darker, and the grey sky looking likely to rain at any moment.

"What are we going to look for?" Mako asked, looking around. Some were creep out, and others were fascinated. She was both afraid and curious.

"I have no idea", Ryuko replied.

"I mean, he did state we could find anything", Mikey state, with Eddy fearfully shaking behind him from the forest itself.

"Maybe we should split up", Brendan suggest, "That way, it would be more easier to search for something". ".

"Are you crazy?!" Eddy asked, "Chris state there some nut jobs around here! Maybe we should stay together".

"Hmm, Maybe Brendan got a point", Ryuko stop and turn toward Mikey, "Mikey, are you certain you can keep an eye on these kids?"

"Certainly, no problem".

"Wait, you serious?!" Eddy was freaking out.

Without more questions, Ryuko drag Mako along with her and ran off, shouting to them, "Meet us back here when you guys found anything!"

_Statics, cut to Ryuko. _

"I want to take the time to discuss with Mako about Aqua. Even as leader, I'm still not gonna allow her to stay here much longer. She maybe lucky to get that reward, but she'll soon be crying".

_Statics. _

The Shrimp Raiders were still walking through the forest, with Lindsay saying to them, "Okay everyone, listen up! We all need to scatter and found this...something something, so we could win and get that mug, who's with me?"

She turn and see everyone, except Armin, gone. She asked him, "Uhh, where did they gone too?"

"You said we should scatter", Armin told her, "I'm only still here because unlike the others; I, at least, listen before I go".

"Oh, that makes sense".

"Anyways, should we continue our search?" Armin asked.

Lindsay thought about it, and replied, "I guess so...but I wanna to pick out some cute flowers".

"Why?"

"I don't know...want to join me?"

"Uhhh, sure. I guess", Armin accept, shyly. Then being drag by her.

* * *

Back at the Cruise, Aqua was laying on a chair next to the pool. Relaxing and enjoying a sip of alcohol, "Ah, this is the life. Finally, some relaxation. This is the best reward that this show ever gave me. Usually some of them suck in my world; but now, I can do anything I want, while those losers are out there, doing the dirty work

While she was staring up in the sky with her arms wrap around her back head she thought of something, "Hey, since they're gone, maybe I can do a few payback on Ryuko! Yeah".

She stood up, fisting her grip, "I'll go to her room and ruin everything! Brilliant! That will show her!"

* * *

Ryuko and Mako were still passing through the forest. Ryuko was walking serious, while Mako was skipping. Ryuko said to her, "Hey Mako, I need to discuss you about Aqua".

"Oh her? Yeah, it's too bad none of us gotten that pass".

"No, I meant, we should talk about Aqua. And by that, I mean her actions, lately".

"Hmm, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, let's see..." Ryuko try to come up what to say, and both of them stop on their track, "She's getting an advantage on us. After her secret was reveal, we still loses in some way. So Mako, I'm asking you, if you don't mind keeping an eye on her".

"Okay", Mako quickly responded, which surprises her.

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yeah, if we going to keep Aqua from doing any trouble, then I'll be assistant".

"Huh, Wow", Ryuko place both her arms on her wraist, "I mean, I would've expect somekind weird, shapeshifting dance you always did, but I guess not".

"kinda think of it, I don't seem to recall ever doing that again, beside the first day".

"Yeah, it is kinda weird", Ryuko comment and asked, "Did you hype ran out? I mean, you were still hyper active, right?"

"Totally", Mako replied, "I don't know what happen. Am I becoming a lot slower because of the challenges?"

"I don't know".

The sound of a bush rattling was heard. Both of them stop from what they were doing, and look around. They heard a laughter, coming behind. Looking back, they see a tall man coming out from the trees. He was lanky, has very long arms, holding what a appear to be psych club, and has long, white and blue hair. He was grinning, which made ryuko knew this isn't good. She push Mako behind, and pull out her scissor swords.

The man responded, "My, my, what a couple of ladies roaming around here, all helpess and alone, hehehahahahaha!"

"Who the hell are you?!" Ryuko demanded.

"Ryuko, I think he's not a good guy", Mako whisper.

"Yeah, think I didn't notice his creepy smile?" She sarcastically replied.

"The name is Alluro and you are not going anyway", He said softly, holding out his club. She back away further.

"Ggr, there something isn't right about this person", Ryuko thought, then told Alluro, "Well, whatever you are, you better stay back!"

"I don't think you understand. you should try relaxing", He then throw from his club a orb a her, which produces a shower blue, glimmering lights onto her and Mako.

"What...the hell...am I feeling?" Ryuko was unable to move or fight back. She was feeling dizzy, like something is messing with her head. Mako also suffer the same thing.

Alluro began to speak, "Your are mine. You are unable to fight back. You must surrender".

"As if, jacka**!"

Clenching her teeth, she refuse to back down. Holding on her grip, Alluro kept on speaking, "Heheheh, you can't stand a chance. No one stand against me. Put your weapon down, and submit to me".

"Never!"

"It's a simple request", Alluro approach her, "You can't defeat me. You are under my control. Give up, give up. There's no chance you could beat me".

He stop right at front her, arms on his wraist. She can only see Alluro, looking much more taller and taller than Starscream for some reason. At that point, she knew what he was doing. He is trying to mind control. Ryuko told Mako, "Mako! Don't...gggrr...submit to him. He's trying to force us to be his dirty slaves!"

It wad too late, Mako had already been control. Her eyes swirl and her mouth drooling, "But he's right. We can't defeat him".

"Mako!"

"Yes, do as I say", He continue, "Submit to me, and I won't harm you. Now, give me that sword of yours".

He hold out his hand to her, wanting her to release her grip. She shut her eyes, trying to fight back in some way.

* * *

Brendan stop, getting the attention of Mikey and Eddy, who were a bit confuse why He kept looking back.

"Hey dude, what's wrong?" Mikey asked, "Getting uhh...a bit hungry?"

"Does he even look hungry, pal?" Eddy asked Mikey, arms on his wraist.

"Come on...he could be. You can't continue walking with a empty stomach".

Brendan replied, "I'm having a bad feeling there something wrong over there".

Mikey scratch his head, "Uhh, what'd you mean?"

"Mikey...maybe I should go check on Ryuko and Mako".

"What? Why?" Eddy bluff it off, "They'll be fine. You saw them fight earlier, didn't you? I think they can handle something dangerous".

"I don't know", Brendan told him, "I'm getting bad vibe over there. I should probably go there and see if they needed my help".

"Seriously, you are literally going to leave us?!" Eddy was puzzle by Brendan statement, who look back to him, "Who cares what they doing. I just want to get this over with!"

"Woah, Eddy dude, let me talk with him", Miket approach Brendan, "You sure you want to do this?"

"If Ryuko help me before, then I need to repay her back in some way or form".

Mikey thought this over. He was meant to watch over them, like a gaurdian. However, he saw Brendan can take very good care to himself. So he reluctantly allow him to go, "Fine then, Dude. But make sure you call out your name loudly, if there's something wrong, got it?"

Brendan nodded, and headed straight at where Ryuko and Mako location.

Eddy was beyond disbelief. He approach Mikey, saying to him, "That kid is going to get himself kill".

"Eh, he could handle it".

_Statics, cut to Mikey. _

"Was that irresponsible, yes. But when I see a dude caring for another dude, I know I can't preven that...that's why I can't prevent Peter getting vote off...man, I miss him".

_Statics. _

"Sha-Darn, how are we going to found anything in this crummy forest", Lightning complain, joing with him was Yuka, looking really deadpan and uninterest with Lightning, "What'd you think little girl?"

"I don't know, your the leader after all", Yuka sarcastically replied, "Figure that out, great one".

"Sha-right I am", Lightning said, "That's why I'm the first to lead our alliance...no offense for voting off your brother".

"I swear, I need to depart away from him", Yuka thought, "He's beginning to annoyed me. God, I miss onii chan. I wonder if Lindsay alliance is still open? She seem a lot nicer".

Out of nowhere, Lightning suddenly got frozen by someone coming out of the bushes. This shock Yuka out of her mind, and look at the figure itself. It is a female that is dress in all white and blue, has white hair and a moon symbol; She has tiny horns, having light, blue skin, and has a cape on.

The figure began to laugh, in a raspy and shrill voice, "Hahahahahahaha, what a idiot, not keeping an eye on the road".

Yuka began to back away, stuttering, "Who-who are you?"

"The name's Chilla", She said, "And you little girl are going to be ice cold".

She ipen her mouth and start blowing frozen particles at her. Luckily, she dodge it and ran away, making Chilla laugh even more, "Ahahahahahaha, where you going, little girl? The fun has already started!"

She then began to chase after her.

* * *

Brendan was heading back to where Ryuko and Mako left off. While he walk through the forest, he heard a cried of help. Stopping, he look around and heard another plead for help. He approach the sound, getting closer to it through the bushes. There, he see a little, cripple, small and tiny girl on the ground, unable to get up. She huddle, and move, but still no avail. Brendan wonder who this women is? But his question was put aside, believeing it to be just a native of this planet.

"Help! Someone! Anybody?" The creature cried out.

He came to her rescue, and pick the women up.

She responded, "Thanks you sooo much, young boy. Without you, I would've been eaten alive by any predator".

"Umm, no problem, mam'm", Brendan said, looking down at her, "Say, who are you?"

"I'm Luna, from a race of Lunataks", Luna explain, "I was simply minding my own buisness, until a feral beast jump on me and made me fell off a tree, making me unable to get up".

"that's unfortunate", Brendan remark, feeling bad for the women.

"I know. I'm just glad someone came to resuce me. Thanks you so much, young man".

"Your welcome. Well, if you don't mind", Brendan told her, "I really need to go now. I hope you be okay out here".

"Wait, can I come with you?"

Brendan stop again, and look at her, "Huh?"

"I have no where to go and I wonder if I could tag along? You know, if any dangerous beast try to attack me again".

Brendan wasn't certain about it. Sure, he help a helpless lady, but he wasn't too fond with someone he never knew tagging along with him, "I don't know...I'm kinda in a hurry and-"

"Please? Mister uhhh..."

"Brendan".

"Yes, please Brendan? Would you mind?"

Brendan thought this over. She seem harmless enough, looking like she wouldn't do any harm on him, "Alright. I guess it wouldn't bother me".

"Yay!" Luna hop on his back and they both make their way through the forest, with Luna giving out a sinister grin.

_Statics, cut to Brendan. _

"I wasn't really too sure to trust her. I just want to go check on Ryuko and that's it. Something about her moon symbol seem suspicious".

_Statics. _

"Stupid gem fool", Starscream mumble to himself, going deeper into the forest, "Dare to throw a can at me! The greatness of Starscream!"

He try to calm himself down a bit, restraining his anger, "Okay, Okay, just cool down a bit".

He sigh, looking around in the forest, "Alright, I need to keep myself on the game. I already screw up for being too confident on Alastor losing, so I need to focus on the game, and get rid of him later. Yeah, just focus on the main challenge".

Starscream felt off in these forest. It felt like he is diving too much, feeling the darkness covering in him, "Man, this place is getting a bit too dark".

After walking through and searching for anything, he step on nothing. No dirt ground, or any land at all. Instead, he feel nothing, but air. Thinking about it, he came to a shocking conclusion. He was off the cliff. He scream and fell from the height.

* * *

Somewhere elsewhere, Sanji has set up a trap for Lightning. He put a ditch, cover with leafs and sticks, to try pulling him in his trap of his.

He rub his hand and said to himself, "Perfect, let's see who's saying SHABAM! Now".

_Statics, cut to Sanji. _

"Okay, I may have going a little too far. But that guy is getting payback one way or another".

_Statics. _

"Welp, guess it's time for me to go get Lightning, and tell him what I found", Sanji walk away to search for him, "Luckily, he's too stupid to even think this was a trap".

Suddenly, Yuka rush out of the bushes and bump into Sanji arm. Confuse, he asked her, "Hey, what's wrong? Why are you running?"

Scare, she hid behind him, telling him, "Sanji! We gotta get out of here! A creepy women is after me and-"

"Wait, did you say Women?" Sanji asked, his eyes widen, and his expression was more shock and curious.

"Uhhh, Yes, but she's pure evil and frozen Lightning and-"

Yuka squeak when seeing Chilla come out of the bushes, and standing there, noticing her and Sanji. He turn and his jaw drop. A beautiful, sexy women was now infront of him. His eyes made contact to her, and the women herself seem flatter by it. In fact, she approach him and asked, "My, my, who are you? hot shot?"

"I...I...uhhh", Sanji stuttering and murmuring, unable to move or speak.

"Sanji! Come on!" Yuka try desperatly to pull him, but with no avail.

After Chilla came very close to him, Sanji finally has the gut to speak out, "I'm...Sanji...yours?"

"Chilla", She replied, "Chilla is my name, and you seem like a smoking, hot man".

"Well, I..."

"Especially wearing all black and yellow. That makes my skin sweat a little".

Sanji gulp, "Well, I mean...I am quite the attractive one, soooo..."

She curl her tongue and place her hand next to his cheeks, making him blush, "You love my voice, do you?"

"Uh huh".

"My hair?"

"Uh huh".

"My dress?"

"Uh huh".

"You love everything, do you?" Chilla asked, making him nodded, grinning and motionless. This baffle Yuka, can't believe what she seeing here.

"Well, you know what I personally like?" Chilla whisper, flirting through his ears, "A kiss".

This made Sanji blood stop. Now, he is getting a kiss from this mysterious, hot stranger. He shrill in his mind, gleefully accepting it, "Oh yeah! I love kissing!"

"Then if you don't mind", Chilla and Sanji lips made contact to each other, with Yuka yelling at him, "Stop! She's going to freeze you!"

It was too late. Because of his lust, he was now frozen by Chilla kiss. She laugh at his foolish mistake, and remark to herself, "What a pathetic excuse of a man. Now, it's your turn little girl".

She dodge right off into the forest again, with Chilla continue pursing her.

_Statics, cut to Yuka. _

"What a idiot. I try everything to get his attention. I even warn him! Maybe next time, I should probably trust anyone, beside him".

_Statics. _

Brendan still kept on pushing through the forest with the company of Luna. She asked him, "So where are you going, little boy?"

He replied, "I'm just checking on my friends if they needed any help. Nothing too special".

"Really now? Why not go to the Cruise liner? yours friends could very well be there".

Brendan pauses, looking at her and asking in complete stunned, "How do you there's a cruise ship here?"

Luna try to explain it, covering up a secret of hersm "Well...I...simply guess. I thought you may have arrive here by a...space ship".

He wasn't sure about her answer. Something about it seem obviously suspicious. He kept on pressing, until he saw something, covering by the leafs and bushes. He hid and see Ryuko and Mako. But he also notice another man. A man that is trying to mind control Ryuko and Mako.

Mako has fall in his grasp, while Ryuko is still standing up to him. But she is still struggling to resist, with the man name Alluro talking her into it.

"Come on, come on, do not try resisting", Alluro told her, "I'm giving you a choice. Give up or face my wrath".

"Ryuko", Brendan knew she and Mako were in danger. He was thinking of doing something that would save her friend. Just before he could think, he heard a snap of a stick. He turn and sees a huge creature, holding out it's arm and ready to grab him. He dodge, grabbing some dirt, and throw it at the creature eye. Luna fall off from him, and order the creature, "Amok! Quickly! Get him before he escape!"

After the creature name Amok wipe off the dirt, he head straight at him, but he swiftly move outta the way.

Ryuko, trying to figure out what to do, was almost losing her grip on the sword, which pleases Alluro, "Yes, give up now. Let go of your sword. There's no use of it, anyways".

"Not...gonna...let go".

"Come on, let go".

Then, dirt was flew onto his eyes, causing him to lose focus, "Aah! My eyes!"

Ryuko manage to regain her stength and sees Brendan, calling her out, "Ryuko! Run!"

After Alluro regain his sight, and Luna and Amok come out of the shadows, Ryuko quickly drag Brendan into another bush, getting out of there as possible.

"No! They got away!" Luna shouted, now riding on Amok paddle, "No thanks to you, Alluro!"

"Calm down, Luna", Alluro assure her, "We didn't lose anything".

He was refering to Mako, still under his mind control.

* * *

Aqua slip through one of the cabins. It was Ryuko, and she was holding the spray paint that Spinel threw at Starscream. She grin to herself, looking around to see what to spray first, "Hmmm, I wonder what should I spray? Aha! Got it!"

She walk toward her bed, and start spraying her layout, fresh and clean towels, "Heheheh, a little payback, sucker".

But she notice it wasn't right, "Wait, there's something wrong here...oh right, a little splash of water would do the trick".

She plashes water onto the towels. Not only that, but it accidentally spill onto her bed sheets too, making her giggle a bit, "Heheheh, oops. My bad, guess my power aren't useless after all".

_Statics, cut to Aqua. _

"Man, I am really having a fun time around here. With no to screw around me, I can do whatever I want and get payback on those idiots that either betray me or ruin me!"

_Statics. _

* * *

"Uuugggghhhh, how are we going to found anything interesting?" Eddy moan, "I'm getting tired already".

"Come on, Dude", Mikey said, first in leading and Eddy, behind him, following him, looking very tired, "Try to act very...Umm...optimistic".

"I could, if it wasn't the fact all those golds were destroyed!" Eddy mention the events last chapter ago, being very irritated by that event.

"Dude, you still angry about that?"

"Yeah! I could've really use those for anything like jawbreakers!"

"You really need to found something else to like, dude", Mikey suggest, "You can't just choose money or valuable as your main interest. You got to found other interest, man. Like me, I like pizza, gaming, comics, skateboarding, and all those other cool stuff, Dude".

Eddy yawn, getting really disinterested from what he said, "Yeah, that's great and all, but money is all I have. So don't try pastoring me about my interest".

"Fine dude, suite yourself".

_Statics, cut to Eddy. _

"Hmph, he doesn't know the half of me. My two main interest are money and jawbreaker. That's it".

_Statics. _

Mikey stop, holding out his hand to signal him to stop as well. Confuse, Eddy asked, really sternly, "Hey? What's the big idea?"

"I think I heard something", Mikey told him, listening to a buzzing noise coming to his direction. It was becoming louder and louder until, "Get down!"

He push him on the ground, and a spinning disk flew by. It flew and turn back to the same direction. A disturbing man snatch it and his red eyes glow, seeing he missed his target.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Eddy demanded, but both of them stare at the huge man looking down on them.

"Heheheh, strange little fellows", He remark, "Ducking while I try to slice you, Heheheh".

They both got up, and Mikey pull out his nunchucks, ready to fight, "Who are you?"

"I am Red Eye", He introduce himself, "A fellow Lunatak, and you are in my grasp! Prepare for some trouble!"

He snarl, arms out, and ready to crush them. Mikey was well prepare, while Eddy back down and hide behind his back. Without expectation, missile rockets were shoot out from Red Eye chest. He and Eddy quickly dodge it, moving away. However, this didn't work as the rocket turn back and head toward the their main target again.

"Woah, this guy must be tough", Mikey jump over them and land back on the ground when they pass him. Again, this was pointless and it comes right back at him.

_Statics, cut to Mikey. _

"I wasn't going to let him defeat me. After all, I'm all ninja style...even if he has a lot more cool stuff than me".

_Statics._

Having no energy to dodge any further, he then collaspe on the ground, causing the missiles to shoot and exploded by impact of him. He was now on the ground, not dead, but not moving. Red Eye begin to laugh, "Hahahahaha, foolish turtle".

Eddy was hiding behind the bushes, shaking in fear, "Oh man, this isn't good. I gotta call out for help".

Before he could, Red Eye grab him by the collar, still shouting, "Help Me!"

"No one is going to help you, little boy! Hahahahahahaha!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryuko and Brendan were huffing and panting, trying to take a breath in from the running.

"Are you alright?" Brendan asked her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine kid", Ryuko replied, turning to him, "You?"

"I'm Okay", Brendan turn to the direction where they run from, "Who was that guy? What was he doing to you and Mako?"

"Some guy name Alluro", Ryuko explain, "He was trying to mind control me. Luckily, I manage to hold myself longer when you arrive. In fact, who were those other guys with you?"

"Luna, and the other Guy, I don't know", Brendan told her, "My best guess they're somewhat related".

"Figures".

"What're we going to do now?"

Ryuko think about it, figuring what to do since now these Lunataks are possibly out here, wrecking some maham. The question is, why? and how many are they?

Then, she realize something that hit her, facepalming what she had done to regret this, "Oh crap".

"What?"

"I left Mako behind", Ryuko stomp her foot down, "Sh*t!"

"What are they going to do to her?"

"No idea, but it's best we should contact the others", Ryuko said, looking onward, "Let's hope everyone is alright. Who knows how many there are".

_Statics, cut to Ryuko and Senkestu, who was a bit concern._

"These guys are tough", Senkestu remark, "How are you going to beat them?"

"Easy. As always the same".

"By using your sword".

"By using my sword, Yep".

_Statics. _

Lindsay was picking some flowers near a cave, sniffing it's strangest smell. Armin, Meanwhile, was waiting for her to be done, wanting to get this challenge over it.

"Wow, it smells beautiful", Lindsay remark, "Weird, but beautiful".

"Are sure they're safe?" Armin asked, "This is like our first day here. I'm not too certan we should do this".

"Don't be too concern. It's just flowers. I sniff flowers all the time. Some are good, and others aren't".

Armin then asked Lindsay, crossing his arms and leaning on the wall, "Lindsay, why are you always cheerful? Like I'm not against you being happy and all, but still".

"Well, because I like being cheerful".

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I mean", Lindsay explain, "With all the maham and destruction, I thought a little lighten mood could help. After all, I don't want to act too mean spirited...like Hater".

"Hater?"

"No wait, I mean Heather".

Armin was surprise by her respond. Being with her on that cruise ship, he wonder why she seem all happy and golly. He thought she may have some hidden darkside, but no. She was just acting cheerful, during in terrible situation. He somewhat felt remarkable by the fact she still kept on her happy mood. He felt like he wanted that mood. One that is not misery and death, but optimistic. That's why he always hang out with her.

Sniffing in the air, Armin smell something. A stench coming from the cave, "Hey Lindsay, do you smell something?"

"Uhhh, Yeah", Lindsay rellied, "Obviously the flower. Kinda think of it, I wonder if there's more?"

"No, I smell something else", Armin sniff again, looking at the cave, "Something in there".

He enter the cave and Lindsay follow suite, thinking there might be some interesting things in there.

* * *

Back on the cruise liner, Aqua slip in through Brendan room. She look around and see his bed, all folded up and clean, "Okay, I got to found that book somewhere, so I could vandalize it. He'll regret leaving me. Or maybe I could sell it off".

She search around in the closet and under the bed, which she finally found it, after lifting it up, "Yes! Found it! Time for some paybac-"

Snap! Her grip let go of the bed, causing it to fall onto her. She was now stuck, unable to get out, "Oh crap! Help! I'm stuck! I can't move out of here!"

_Statics, cut to Aqua. _

"Maybe going to his room wasn't a great idea on my part. But I was determine to get that book...if I hadn't been stuck!"

_Statics._

* * *

In the forest, Alastor and Stocking were still searching for anything valuable. Alastor could've make up a interesting object like gold, but that would be too obvious. Plus, he didn't want to cheat much, saving it for later as he was enjoying playing by the rule.

"Ah, I feel some evil in this forest", Alastor remark, "And it's! fine, I guess...not really special or anything".

"Any ideas what're we going to do?" Stocking asked, "Since you almost got vote off".

"Hmm, we'll just wait until the perfect time we strike", Alastor explain, "For now, we just need to keep winning and save Starscream elimination later".

_Statics, cut to Stocking. _

"I am getting sick and tired of his bullsh*t! right now! Sure, we kiss and make out, even did a few hand*** here and there; but after that incident, me and him are suddenly not doing it anymore. He's not giving me cake, not giving me kisses, not even a lick! Maybe I should focus more on myself, rather than him. I'm still keeping him around, just until the right time I'll get rid of him".

_Statics. _

Stocking stretch her arm, requesting Alastor for permission, "I need to go somewhere to pee. Would you mind not following me".

"Sure thing, but be back, and don't let-"

"Yeah, I know. Don't let the spider crawl into your socket hole".

"I was going to say 'don't let your pussy out'; But you ruin it, anyways".

She walk to a different direction, trying to have more space to think. While she was walking away, she step on a object, hearing a crack noise. She look down and see what appear to be somekind of golde necklace. Attach to it was somekkind of mini mirror of some sort, looking rahter crystal. She pick it up and observe it, wondering, "What the hell is this? Looks like a necklace".

Then, something appear on the glass. She jump a little and look at it to see a rat in armor, looking very fat and having a mustache. She stutter, asking, "Who the hell are you?"

"Me?! I am the mighty, magnificent Ratar o!" He reveal himself, demanding, "The greatest mutant commander to ever live. I am powerful, strong, intelligent, and skill at everything; And who might you be?"

"I'm...Stocking", She replied, confuse and very curious.

"Stocking? Ha! What a laughable name", Ratar o remark, snarkly, "Even my mother wouldn't name me that".

"Ggrrr, just tell me what you are?!l And why are you stuck in this necklace?"

"Fine, like I said", Ratar o explain, "I am Ratar o, leader of the rats and mutants. Once leader that is, until I was defeated down by Lion o and those tuskas warriors. After my failure, Mumm ra trap me in this unbearable necklace, where I could never found a way out".

"So that's why your in here".

"Indeed, and the only way I can get out is by some miracle that could somehow free me".

"Some miracle, huh", Stocking thought of something. Considering Ratar o is a leader expertise of everything, this could be a opportunity for her. He's possibly smart, so it gives her an idea that if she makes a deal with him, such as tricking others and planning some strategy, it could lead her to the finale. Not to mention, Alastor usefulness to her would be no more, now that she has someone assisting her. Holding it up to her face, she said to him, "Okay, I'll make a deal with you".

Ratar o eyes brow were lifted, wondering what deal is she going to make.

"I'm a demon, which means I could possibly free you".

"Wait, you a demon?" Ratar o asked, "I thought you were some undead maiden".

"I'm gonna ignore what you said", Stocking continue, "So here's my offering. You'll help me get to the finale, and I'll free you in the process".

"Really? Why?"

"Because I am competing in a game that requires some help. And I need someone smart enough to take me to the finale".

"The finale? What kind of game is it?" Ratar o said, "This whole idea of yours sound bonkers and quite uninteresting".

"Look, I'm just trying to offer you a chance to escape", Stocking told him, "But since you don't seem interested of partnering with me, I'll-"

"No wait!" Ratar o stop her, getting her full attention, grinning under her thoughts, "I...might consider it".

"Yes!"

"If you could free me, I would gladly help you. After all, I am an expert of many things".

"Not now", Stocking state, "I'll free you later. Right now, just give me some advice until the finale".

Ratar o was beginning to feel frustrated, including Stocking. But he knew he has to go along with it. This was his only chance to get freedom, so dismissing it isn't a option. He groan, and reply, finally agreeing with her terms, "Alright then, but do not forget the promise, women".

"Say, what're you doing?!"

Stocking jump and saw Alastor staring her at behind. Apparently, he was checking on her if she's alright.

Enrage, Stocking told him, before putting the necklace into her pocket, "Didn't I state you to not follow me?!"

"I did...but I got bored of it", Alastor then asked, "Say, what were you doing?"

"I...was just wrapping up peeing".

"Are you certain?" He sliver near her, touching her shoulders and making Stocking very uncomfortable, sweating herself a bit, "Seem you're taking a bit too long. Are hiding something?"

"Look, can we just move along and focus on the challenge", Stocking told him, "We don't want to discuss this useless matter".

"Hmm, good point", he let go and proceed to resume back searching, whistling to himself, and swinging his cane. She sigh and follow him.

_Statics, cut to Stocking. _

"Phew, that was a close one. Hope Alastor doesn't found out. I hope this guy knows what he's doing".

_statics. _

Yuka was still running through the forest, until bumping into Eva strong body, hitting her on the ground.

"Hey! Watch it!" Eva told her.

"Eva! I gotta warn you, a-" Yuka was cut off by Eva, telling him, "Yeah, I know. If Lightning tries to use a dead animal to scare me, I'm all prepare for it".

"No! That's not what I was going to say", Yuka claim, "There's someone back there, freezing Lightning and-"

"Wait, did you say Lightning was frozen?"

"Uhh, Yeah".

Eva rub her hands, mischievously, not really caring for how he was frozen, "Goooood. Thanks for telling me that".

Eva walk away, going to found Lightning and start doing something personal to him, leaving Yuka all alone, "Hey! Wait! A creepy women is still around here!"

_Statics. cut to Yuka. _

"Ugh, does anyone listen to me?! God, it feels like I'm trap in that same haunted school all over again. At least some of them have some common sense and aren't idiots!"

_Statics. _

"I am going to have some fun with that Sha-doofus", Eva told herself, "I wonder what should I do? Probably push him, toss him in a lake, need to think about it a bit further".

While walking through the forest, Eva fall down into one of Sanji traps. She fell in a ditch, unable to get out, "Darn it! Who set up this trap?! Hello?! Anyone up there!"

A figure of a head poke out, which made Eva relieved, "Finally! Hey! Get me out of here!"

Instead of a hand, a breath of freeze was blown to her.

* * *

"Armin, aren't we going a bit too deep into this cave?" Lindsay asked, walking in a dark and wet cave, "I'm beginning to feel afraid right now".

"No wait, look!" Armin pointed at a mysterious lights, surrounding around several patches of fruits. It was very vegetarian, with glowing lights floating around the cave, and vines hanging from the empt, cold, wet stones.

They were awestruck by it, with Lindsay commented, "Wow! It looks...so beautiful".

"And it smell beautiful", Armin describe, "Like I can't even tell where it's from".

"Maybe we should eat it".

"That's sound pretty dangerous...but let's do it anyways", Both of them approach the fruits growing from the roots, and ate it, causing their eyes to flash.

* * *

"Any idea why are they doing this?" Brendan asked, both him and Ryuko are continously walking through the forest.

"Have no idea, nor I don't want to think too much of it", Ryuko replied, "All we have to do is get the others and..."

"And what?"

"I...I don't know".

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Look kid, I don't know. even as leader, I'm still having some difficulty of thinking strategy", Ryuko told him.

Senkestu was a little bit surprise by it, "Wait, you didn't come up of anything? Like after we get our team together, then what?"

"I'm thinking about it. Don't try to pressure me", Ryuko was beginning to feel stressful, now relating how Wendy feel like being team captain. She groan, and roll her eyes.

Brendan can see in her struggling a bit. Sure, she did became a successful team captain last time, but she still has time to learn. Brendan advice her, "Maybe we should take a break".

"And let the other teams win and our team getting capture by those goons? No chances", She was fully determine, despite still not coming up of a plan yet and hasn't lost her stress yet.

"Ryuko, I can understood that, but I think you need a little break. Maybe-"

"Stop", Ryuko hold out her hand, pausing him and Ryuko to continue further. She heard a rattle, coming from the bushes. Her hands were near her small, scissors sword on her necklace, ready to activate it.

Brendan asked her, "What is it?"

The rattle was becoming more and more bigger. Without warning, Ryuko push Brendan on the ground by a powerful blast that shoot down a tree. A bouncing man appear, looking quite similar to the other strangers. He was short, having no legs, and has a much longer horns. He's also holding somekind of canon ray, aiming it at Brendan and Ryuko, both got up and facing him.

The man laugh, "No one can beat Tug Mug!"

"Great, let me guess", Ryuko sarcastically asked, now gripping her sword at him, "Your one of them, huh?"

"And by them, you mean the Lunataks?!" Tug Mug answer, "Yes".

He shoot them seven time, with Ryuko dodging every attack from left to right. Ryuko quickly grab Brendan by the sleeves and disappear behind the trees.

"Come back here, your lousy kids!" Tug Mug bounces and leap onto them, but landed on a dirt ground, stuck and unable to move because of his pressure.

_Statics, cut to Ryuko. _

"Jesus christ, how many are there?!"

_Statics. _

Starscream was seen hanging in the forest with vines and branches strapping him all around. He has a deadpan look, "I hate this...when I get out of this, I'm gonna-"

One of the vines snap, causes him to fall from a really tall height. He was hit on several small and big branches on the head, "Ow!", On the torso, "Owe!", on the side, "D'oh!", and on the groin, "Gggggggeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Then, he finally fell on the ground, all damage up, "This is really not my day right now".

* * *

Elsewhere, Sammy and Tokoyami were still making out behind the bushes, uninterrupted by any force.

"Hey, Sammy?", Tokoyami asked.

She replied, "Umm, Yes?"

"I'm getting a bad feeling".

"Oh, is it my period? Oh god, am I'm having a period?!"

"No, no, it's just-"

"Phew, for the second there, I thought I was getting it", Sammy calm herself down, "Anyways, what did you want to say?"

"I was going to say, I'm having a terrible feeling like someone needed my assistant", He replied, "Maybe we should go and continue on with the challenge".

"Oh come on", Sammy shrugged it off, "Can we still have a little fun. It's just a searching challenge".

"Yes, but I'm more concern about our team. I felt like they needed a hero to assist their need".

"They'll be fine They have other heros to help with", She press her hands next to his beak, "Now just relax and resume back to kissing, Okay".

"Hmmm...alright then", they resume back at kissing.

* * *

Yuka was walking alone, complaining to herself, "What am I going to do?! No one is going to listen to me all because of that stupid revealing challenge! I wish I was the one to be voted off, not him! Why didn't they just chose me?!"

She lump on the ground, next to the tree, "Awww, who cares if we lose or not! We aren't going to win anything, if my teams keep fighting a lot. God, I miss my onii chan so much".

She then broke down crying, which Ryuko and Brendan saw it, both feeling pity for her. They hiding behind the bushes, noticing her by the cries.

"Huh, that's actually sad", Bredan remark, "I feel bad for her".

Ryuko added, "Yeah, poor kid".

"Guess the lost of her brother, really effected her", Senkestu commented, "She really need some help...by that, I don't mean mentally help, but you know what I mean".

"Maybe we should go help her", Brendan suggest.

Senkestu: "I just freaking suggested that!"

"I don't know", Ryuko replied, being uncertain of it, "Though I do feel bad, I'm not too sure we should intervene".

"Come on, your help me out before", Brendan mention, "Plus, they had help us before, remember?"

Ryuko sigh, remembering how one of their team member manage to help them out in a dimension racing, "Alright, let's go check on her".

They approach her, seeing she is still on the ground and unable to look at their faces.

Brendan was the first to greet her, "Hi Yuka...are you okay?"

She recognize them, but did not look, nor even move, "I'm fine...leave me alone".

Ryuko and Brendan look at each other and look back at her, with Ryuko asking, "Do you need any help? You seem very helpless".

"I don't need any assistant, so please go".

"Man, what're we going to do now?" Brendan asked Ryuko, "We can't just leave her here. Not while those guys are still around here".

"He does has a point", Senkestu agree with him.

"I don't see you doing anything, Senkestu", Ryuko mention at him.

"I'm a clothing. I'm not much of a therapist expert here. I'm just giving out advice and commenting things".

"Just like what a therapist would do", Ryuko resume back on thinking what to do with Yuka. Brendan was right, they can't leave her alone with those weirdos still out there.

Ryuko sat next to Yuka, trying her best to comfort her, "Look Yuka, I'm sadden that your brother is gone, but you can't just give up because he's gone. You got to continue further, without him. That's what he probably wanted".

"How?"

"Well...do you remember when you were alone without your brother?"

She nodded, remarking the day that she and Satoshi were separated in a haunted school.

"Yeah, try overcoming that. Be more strong and uhhh, not repeat that whole mess again. Be more about yourself, stop relying on everyone to help you. If you can do all that, you could see your brother again and win this".

"Could...could I do that?"

"Yes".

Yuka thought this over. She wanted to see her brother again, she wantd to get the money. For her to quite because of his lost would sound foolish. So she look at Ryuko, and got up, "You know what, your right! I'm going to overcome it and win it for my brother!"

"That's the spirit", Ryuko added, getting up as well. Brendan was smiling, noted that Ryuko still manage to help anyoje in dire situation. All was not happy now, when Yuka quickly goes from full confident to horrified, hiding behind Ryuko. Confuse, both of them turn and see Chilla.

But not just Chilla, Red eye and Tug Mug are there as well.

"Well, Well, Well, some new company", Chilla remark, hissing.

Red Eye snarl and laugh, "Two kittens and one cat, this will be easy".

"And it seems like we meet again, you two bigots!" Tug Mug added.

"It's Chilla!" Yuka pointed out, "She's been chasing me and freezing everyone around her".

"That's right, little girl", Chilla said, "And you two are on the next list of menu".

Ryuko grunted, gripping out her sword. Both her and her friends back away from them. She the asked, demanding, "Ggr, where's our friends?!"

"They're safe and sound", Tug Mug pulled out his canon gun, "For now".

"Crap, both of these kids aren't much fighters", Ryuko thought, "I got to get them out of here, fast".

She try looking around, seeing any clear way out of here. Facing three to three may sound equal enouh, but to face a bunch of mysterious and powerful enemies they had never fought. It seems likely none of them are gonna make it out alive.

* * *

Alastor and Stocking head into a cave. She was getting a bit nervous about Alastor founding out her necklace. She kept facing him, expecting him to hear her thoughts and turn around to grin at her.

"Say", Alastor begin to talk, shaking Stocking a little bit, "Do you think Chris would love seeing a diamond?"

"Uhhh...Yeah, kinda".

"Good because there might be a diamond somewhere. Caves always has a pack of it".

"And how do you know?" Stocking asked, "I'm not partially sure if there is any".

"I'm just guessing".

Then, they heard laughter coming from their direction. They kept walking and see a glimmer of light at the deepest end of the cave. Wondering what's going on over there, they proceed to go in and saw what amazes them.

Armin and Lindsay were laughing together, sitting all around, and eating what appear to be some kind of fruit; biting and chewing the flavor, ignoring the fact they are now addicted to it. Luckily for the demons, they are immune by it.

"Well, look like we found our team members", Alastor remark, "They look very happy...too happy".

"I am feeling uncomfortable right now", Stocking added.

"You tell me", Ratar o said, "This is the weirdest thing I have ever seen".

Stocking whisper, telling him, "Would you shut up. Are you trying to get me kill?"

Alastor turn to her and she kept her smile, still sweating though. He shrugged and confront the two of them, playing the grassy floor and chuckling.

Armin notice and greeted him, gleefully, "Oh, Hi mister demon, lord of destruction. Are you here to try out these amazing fruits".

He pull out one and show it to him. Alastor refuse to take it, telling him, "No thanks, I already have enough back in hell".

"Come on, it's great", Lindsay took another bite, "I'm like literally flying in the air".

She then begins to wide out her arms and swing, "wwwweeeeeee", until accidentally hitting a wall.

Alastor pick up one of the fruit and sniff it, extracting some weird sense. After thinking what it could be, he came to a conclusion

_Statics, cut to Alastor. _

"Ah, I get it. Those fruits contain somekind of drug where the user will get addicted. Makes sense. Still, I wonder why it was there? Probably some nefarious plan has set up here. Could be that".

_Statics._

* * *

Ryuko yelled and charge right at Chilla, gripping on her blade. Chilla quickly dodge that, moving more swiftly to the other side. Tug Mug aim his gravity gun and shot it at Ryuko. Jumping, she manage to let it shot at a tree behind her.

"Is that all you got?" Ryuko asked, unimpressed.

Chilla then freezes Ryuko neck by her breathe, preventing Ryuko from breathing. She collaspe, still gripping onto the sword. She cough four time, but manag to speak a little, "What...the...hell...!"

Brendan and Yuka try to come to her aid, but Tug Mug aim his blaster canon at them, "Oh no you don't!"

This causes Brendan and Yuka to fall down and stuck on the ground.

Ryuko huff and hustle, trying to get this frozen particle out of her neck.

Chilla remark, approaching Ryuko on the ground, "Hahahaha, no one ever survive this. Any minute or sooner, you'll be just a lifeless doll. Unbreathable and unable to live".

"Damn her!", Ryuko utter, grinding her teeth, "I...got to...remove this..."

"what should we do with these brats?" Red Eye asked her, standing on Yuka back.

"Easy, get rid of them", Chilla replied, "We have enough captives already".

Ryuko and her friends gasp, with Ryuko muttering, "No!"

Tug Mug pointed out that made Chilla really irritated, "But didn't Luna want everyone alive and capture?"

"Forget what she say! It's best to kill them off, then let them try stopping us. I am not taking any chances".

"Ha, knew you going to say that, Chilla", Red eye was ready to crush Yuka. Brendan try to get up, but the effect of the gravity gun prevent him from moving anything, "Let's start with the girl".

"Leave her alone!" Brendan shouted.

"Quite it!" Red eye yelled, "Or else you will get a more slow and miserable death".

Everything might seem terrible. Ryuko is almost out of breath, trying to catch some of it, and Brendan and Yuka are almost going to be crush. But, what they didn't know, across them behind the bushes, Tokoyami dark shadow was watching, see their team in trouble. He slip back and return to Tokoyami, trying to inform him of the news, quick.

Tokoyami and Sammy are again, still kissing. Dark shadow came and tap his shoulders, getting his attention, "Hmm, what is it?"

He whisper to him and what he heard shock him. Not only terribly, but regrettable.

Confuse, Sammy asked, "What is it?"

"It's...Ryuko".

_Statics, cut to Tokoyami. _

"Damn it! Why did I continue on with that, instead of assisting my teams help?! I felt so ashame".

_Statics. _

Yuka was whimpering, fearing for her live. Red Eye foot is almost to her spines, squishing through the skin of her. She can feel it. She can possibly hear her bones being press and touch, almost crumbling from Red eye foot, "Night, night, little girl, heheheheheheh".

Just when things are becoming worst, dark shadow push Red eye away and on the ground.

Everyone quickly look and see Tokoyami and Sammy arrive in the scene.

Chilla and Tug Mug were surprise, and quickly get back.

"Ryuko! Brendan!", Sammy said, being press behind by Tokoyami, who is taking care of the Lunataks.

Tug Mug, not trying to comprehend this situation, aim his Gravity Carbine at Tokoyami; but dark shadow came and hit it, which shot at Brendan and Yuka, releasing them from being glue on the ground.

Not only that, but dark shadow also remove the frozen stuff from Ryuko, making her breathe again, "Thanks, really appreciate that".

Red eye and charge toward Sammy, but she swiftly kick up from the chin, landing a blow at him. The Lunataks were now outnumber.

"What now, Chilla?!" Tug Mug asked.

"Retreat!" Chilla replied. And with that, Chilla, Tug Mug, and Red eye left.

Stunned, Sammy asked them, "Who were those guys? And what were they doing to you?"

"Those guys, from what I can gather, are Lunataks", Ryuko replied, huffing, "And they are...let just say, aren't friendly".

"I see".

"Hey, where were you guys anyways?" Ryuko asked the both of them. Tokoyami shy away, and Sammy was rubbing her arm out of shame, as well.

_Statics, cut to Sammy. _

"Alright, maybe I was a little too selfish to not think that my friends are in trouble. Guess I can tell Tokoyami is not too thrill about it".

_Statics. _

"Its was..." Sammy was going to explain. However, Tokoyami, feeling gulity to himself, explain it to her.

"My fault", Tokoyami took the blame, "I refuse to listen you guys cried; and instead, continue hanging out with Sammy. It was my selfish love that did it, not hers".

"Tokoyami, no", Sammy said, "It's-"

Ryuko didn't care much of it. She told him, "It's Alright, Tokoyami. it's not your fault. Right now, We need to focus more on getting our friends back and deal with those idiots".

Ryuko follow where the Lunataks left, with Yuka and Brendan following along with her. Tokoyami stood there, looking down, and Sammy came to comfort him, wondering and asking, "Why did you blame yourself? I was the one preventing you from helping them".

"Even if you did prevent me, I can't place the blame on someone who has feelings", tokoyami replied, looking at her, "It was my fault for not listening to my own warnings. I felt...disgrace for being a hero".

"Listen Tokoyami, it doesn't matter", Sammy press her hands to hers, "Right now, we got to save our friends from...whatever Ryuko just said".

* * *

Chris was still waiting infront of the forest and outside near the cruise liner. He check his watch and look back, yawning to himself, "Ugh, this is boring...maybe I should participate; like be more involve somehow...Nah".

Alastor and Stocking were the first to arrive, dragging Armin and Lindsay, and holding a bunch of fruits on their arms. Chris was relieve, "Finally, someone actually arrive. Where's the others?"

"I don't know, nor I even give a single sh*t", Stocking replied, holding out a fruit, "Here, are you interested yet?"

"Hmmm...Yeah, let me think about it", Chris told her, "No. You guys need to do better than this. And since half of your team and the other team aren't here yet, you guys will have to wait here. No returning, just praying that one of your teammate bring something interesting".

"What?! That's bullcr*p!" Stocking state, outrage that Alastor idea was really stupid. But he didn't care. He seem to shrugged it off. Armin and Lindsay are still glare off and giggling.

_Statics, cut to Stocking. _

"Ggggrrrrr, guess it figures why I'm deciding to get rid of him".

_Statics. _

Ryuko was on a cliff, looking down at a huge crate hole. She hide there, along with Brendan, Yuka, Tokoyami, and Sammy. At the crator, the Lunataks are discussing while half of the Screaming Sponge and Shrimp Raider team are held capture by tied up, or are frozen. Yuka pointed that out, "Hey, there's my team".

They listen closely to them, seeing there is more of them than they thought.

Back at the Lunataks, they were talking about their next plan. A plan that Luna herself come up with, when the cruise ship arrive.

"Now what, Luna?" Red eye asked, "What is our next strategy?"

"Our next strategy comes in two option, Red eye", Luna explain, riding on Amok, "One, we could use these buffoons as captivies and ransom them out to the host, where he will have no choice, but give us his ship".

"But what if he refuse?" Alluro asked, sitting on Mako as a chair on all four, "I'm not too certain that the host would even care for his colorful cast".

"Here's our second option", Luna continue, "If he refuse, then you Alluro could mind control them, and make them pretend they are themselves, while we secretly hop on board".

"Sounds like a stupid plan", Tug Mug commented, bouncing up and down.

"And what if that plan doesn't work", Chilla asked, hissing.

"Then we'll just go by force", Luna told her, "Once we control the ship, we can control any dimension by us, alone".

"Sounds like a brilliant idea", Alluro agree, getting up, "But who will be the captain of the ship? You?!"

Amok growl, approaching him. Luna told him, "I will always be the captain. I will always lead this team. Do you got it?!"

"Of coarse, madam", Alluro said, assuring her his true treachery, just like the others, "Whatever you say".

"Now then, let us begin with our phase one", Luna turn to the others and then turn to Alluro: "Alluro! you know what to do".

Alluro menacingly laugh, and commanded Mako to, "You! Get up! and listen to your master! We have a special job for you".

Mako did and got up, looking like the beam is wearing off. Her eyes are almost coming back to normal, and she begin to groan. Tug Mug took notice, "Hey, your slave is almost out of your trans".

"Uhhhhh, where am I?" Mako asked, still regaining her conscious, "Who are you guys?"

"Do not worry", Alluro throw another orb on her, sparking more lights to her, "Here! Here's more of this. It keeps you comfort, it keeps you from being tired".

Ryuko remark, "So that's what they're doing. Crummy bastards".

Ryuko turn to them, explaining her idea, "Okay guys, listen up. I have an idea. I'm going to try distracting them, while Tokoyami dark shadow could try saving our friends".

"What about us?" Brendan asked, refering to him, Yuka, and Sammy.

"You guys will just stay here".

"What? You not letting us do anything?"

"It's for you guys safety", Ryuko stated, "Some of you aren't much fighters, so I need you three to stay put and remain here. I'll call you guys when we beat these jerks".

"Ryuko, I appericate you want me to be some assistant", Tokoyami said, "But I don't feel like I should".

"Come on, you still on that?" Sammy asked, quickly getting annoyed, "It's just a mistake. My mistake. Get over it".

"Sammy right", Ryuko agree, "Gotta stop feeling ashame for yourself. So let's move out and get going".

Tokoyami nodded, deciding to ignore his shame. However, he is still distraught of it, but not showing it. Tokoyami head right to the direction of behind, while Ryuko head left, ready to face the Luantak again.

_Statics, cut to Sammy. _

"He has to get over it. I like him, but I don't want him to feel personally blame".

_Statics. _

"When we control the ship, my first order of buisness is to get revenge on the Thundercats", Luna state, "Then after we do that, we'll crush the Mutants and the Berserkers, along with Mumm ra".

They all cheer for her, except for Alluro, who wasn't too happy of it. That is, until, "Hey jacka**!"

Turning toward the direction of the voice, Ryuko jump into the scene, holding out her sword. Luna was surprise, but was pleased to her. The rest, however, were still ready to get rid of her.

"Ah, it's you again", Luna remark, "How pleasantly surprising to see you here, all well".

"Let go of my friends or else!" Ryuko demanded.

"Or else what? You going to cut us into paper flowers? Hahahahaha!" Tug Mug wasn't taking her serious. After all, he did broke a powerful sword once.

"I'm warning you guys! ", Ryuko retort, "I can kick every single a** from everyone!"

"Ha, like the last time", Alluro sarcastically mention, "If you even try, that is".

While Ryuko was trying her best to distract them, Tokoyami jump down and came to the rescue to unfroze Lightning, Eva, and Sanji, and united Mikey and Eddy. Unfortently, this was cut short when Red eye notice him, "Look over there! A filthy bird creature!"

Luna turn and Amok charge at him, "No! Stop him! He'll ruin our plan!"

"Crap", Ryuko thought. Ditching her original plan, she charge at Chilla, but she froze her, stuck in a charge attack position.

Brendan, Sammy, and Yuka saw the plan has fail. Now what? Well, Brendan and Yuka decided to help, by grabbing a near by pebbles and dirt, and start throwing at Amok eyes, causing him to stop and scrub it off. This also made Luna fall off, unable to get up, "Aaaahh! Amok! Help me! Help me!"

"Yes!" Brendan fisted up. This gave Tokoyami the chance to use his Dark shadow and free everyone, swooping around and slicing through ropes and ice.

The Lunataks stop, now surrounding by angry contestants. Mikey pulled out his nunchucks, Tokoyami dark shadow is out, Lightning and Eva are ready to throw some fist, and Ryuko was at behind, holding her sword out and smirking. Even Mako is free, shouting to herself, "Yes! I'm free!"

"No! Quickly Lunataks! Attack!" Luna shouted.

Red eye chest plate pop out and rocket missiles were blown out and flying toward everyone near Tokoyami. They quickly move away, causing a huge explosion. Dark shadow then punches Red eye chest armor, causing him to fall and collaspe.

Chilla try using her freeze breathe at Mako, but Mikey jump in and knock her out with his nunchucks.

Alluro was ready to mind control with his club, but was slice off by Ryuko blade, causing him to break down, "No! My power! it's all gone!"

"That's not the only thing that is going to be gone", Ryuko told him, which made Alluro ran and trip, and then ran back to Luna.

Luna, Amok, Alluro, and Tug Mug began to back away behind a corner, having now been defeated and surrounded.

"Great, now what?!" Alluro asked, being corner.

"We're surrounded", Tug Mug added.

Brendan, Sammy, and Yuka came, now completing everyone here. With no choice and no little to think, and since most of them are down.

"So want to give up, now?" Ryuko hold out her blade, pointing it at them.

The Lunataks have no choice, but to surrender just by the Tokoyami power can do anything. They raise their hands as they give up, which seem to relieve everyone, now that they're defeated.

Later, Starscream is still on the floor, nonfunctional. He's alive, struggling to move and get up, "Dang it! This day could- No, not gonna say! If I say it, something will surely ruin me for sure. I got it, I'll say, 'Could this day get any better?"

Then, a Snarf appear next to him, walking on all four.

Starscream, sigh in relieve, "Finally, something that isn't surely terrible".

The Snarf then begin to move toward his face and lifted his right leg. Confuse, starscream asked, "Umm, what're you doing?"

Then, the realization hit him, "No, you can't! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

_Statics, cut to Starscream, shaking to himself. _

"...that was...humiliating...oh god...If I see a cat, I'll squash it, no matter what!"

_Statics. _

Chris was still waiting, and the others were a bit tired and bored. Armin and Lindsay are looking like the drug is wearing out. Then, they arrive. Tokoyami was dragging the Lunataks that were all tied up by Dark shadow.

"Finally, you guys all arive!" Chris said, "Hey, where's Starscream? And who are these guys? They look...interesting".

"Long story short, these guys were trying to beat us and use our team as bait to get into your ship", Ryuko explain.

"This is all your fault for ruining my plan!" Luna blame everyone, beside herself.

"Us?! You didn't even do anything!" Tug Mug retort.

All of them began to bicker and aruge, while Chris and others look on. Then Chris asked, "Uhhh, where's your thing?"

"Sha-What thing?" Lightning asked.

"You know, the one I request everyone to found something interesting", Chris state, "Did you all forget?"

_Statics, cut to Ryuko. _

"Sh*t!"

_statics. _

Everyone awkwardly rub there arm and glare off, admiting they had forgot about it.

Ryuko try to make it up, by saying, "Uhhh...no, we actually did bring something. These guys".

She pointed at the Lunataks.

"Okay, then which team capture them?"

"...ah f**k"

Chris was displeased, facepalming to himself, "Well, it seems like everyone forgot, huh".

"Hey, we were almost kill by those guys!" Ryuko told him, "Give us a break!"

Chris approach the Lunataks, and what he did made everyoe gasp. Chris pull out his pocket knife and free the Lunataks.

"what the hell?!" Ryuko shouted.

"You got to be kidding me?!" Sammy then asked, "Are you insane?!"

"Chris, they literally almost kill a child!" Tokoyami mention.

"Yeah, so?" Chris replied, turning his attention to the Lunataks, "Alright, so let me guess. You guys were responsible for attacking my cast, right?"

They all nodded, making Chris smile, "Good because I am offically making every one of you as my new interns!"

"What?!" Everyone shouted, except Alastor.

"Chris, they almost kill us!" Ryuko reminded him.

"I know, and I like it", Chris said, "And because it seems like there's no clear winner; that means everyone is going to be at the elimination ceremony. Meaning a double elimination".

Everyone gasp.

_Statics, cut to Ryuko and Senkestu. _

"Well, what do you expect?" Senkestu told her, "He's the type a guy to hire a group of killers as part of the crew".

"can't aruge with that".

_Statics. _

Chris turn his attention to the Lunataks. They were surprise, but intrigue, "Now for you guys; As the host of this wonderful show, I am allowing you guys to be part of my crew, and I'll pay you whatever you want. What do you say?"

They both talk among each other, until Luna finally answer, "You could repay us for anything, right?"

"Yep, anything".

"Hmmm...very well then. Me and the Lunataks will happily take your offer; In exchange, we want half of the deal you are making".

"Fine by me. As long you guys torture the contestants, it's all yours".

The Lunataks then began to laugh, menacingly which freak out the enitre contestants, now having to share the same room as them.

_Statics, cut to Eva, being very sarcastic._

"Great, things are just getting better and better".

_Statics. _

After Starscream was retrieve and put back in the cage, the ship set sail again on the sea.

Brendan was going back to his cabin. When entering, he see Aqua stuck between the cushions. She scream, "Help! I can't breath!"

He came and lift it up, releasing Aqua. She huff and breath in and out, "Thank you! thank you! You know how long I have been stuck in there?! All cobble and roache up".

"What are you doing in my cabin?" Brendan asked, demanding a answer.

"Oh, I was...uhhh...just".

"You know what, just forget it", Brendan shrugged it off, "Just leave me cabin".

After Aqua left, and the door slam infront of her, she felt a sense of pity, "Man, for some reason. I feel kinda bad...for not getting that book while he's distracted".

_Statics, cut to Brendan. _

"It doesn't matter if Aqua try to steal something from it. I need to focus more on me winning. Me and Aqua are no more. And that's the only time I'm going to help her".

_Statics. _

* * *

At the elimination ceremony, everyone were seated separately apart. The Screaming Sponge sit on the left, and the Shrimp Raider sit on the right.

Eva, sniffing some kind of odor, asked Starscream, "Eew, did you face got-"

"Don't...mention...that".

Chris was on stage, ready to call out the votes, "Seems to me today isn't a great day. It seems like a wasteful day; but hey, at least I have some new interns. Anywho, I was going to save this for the merge; but because all of you lost, today will be a double one. First, Tokoyami has an announcement. Tokoyami?"

He stood up, "Yes, I am offically quitting the game".

His team gasp, even Mikey was choking on pizza when hearing that.

"What?! Why?!" Sammy asked, standing up to him.

"Sammy, I love you deeply in my heart", Tokoyami confess, "But I fail to prevent some of my team to be capture. I can't go on with that. Now I got to face the consequences, by stepping down".

"Eh, Whatever", Chris comment, "It does make things more interesting though".

"You can't do this!" Sammy continue, "Without you, who would I hang out with? Your the only person that care for me".

"You have yourself, Sammy", Tokoyami replied, "Focus on that. I still care for you too, but you got to act more independently. Just like you acted more independant without your sister, Remember?"

"Yeah, But...I'm not too sure about that", Then Sammy was pull near to Tokoyami dark shadow.

"Then I'll make sure of it", They then make one more kiss to each other, before Tokoyami departed.

"Alright, while you guys are making love...ewww...", Chris resume, "I'm gonna start calling out who will be voted off. So the person to go home is..."

Everyone waited, tensely and anxiously. Both grip their hands, clenching their teeth, and widen their eyes. Mikey was still choking, slamming his fist on the table, and Sammy and Tokoyami are still kissing.

After a long pause of silent, anticipating their name to be called out. Chris finally said it, "Lindsay!"

"Yeah!"

"What?!" Armin shouted, but Lindsay mistook that as getting a cocktail.

"Wait, am I suppose to get a cocktail?" Lindsay asked.

"Nope, you're going home", Chris repeat, pulling out the votes, "It said it right here on the paper. Seems like your team voted you off for picking the fruit, instead. I wonder why?"

"But...But...she didn't!" Armin said, "This is outrageous! Someone must have frame her".

Alastor whistle to himself, meaning he was pretty much responsible for her elimination.

_Statics, cut to Armin. _

"I can't believe this. My only friend on this ship...gone...Oh god, I'm feeling...sick right now".

_Statics. _

On the dock, Tokoyami and Lindsay were place on the boat. Everyone was there, saying there goodbyes.

"Bye Tokoyami! Take care!" Sammy was tearing up, and Armin was crying to himself, while waving. Even Yuka was crying as well, since she can related to losing a friend and brother.

Chris was holding on the lever, asking, "Any last words?"

"Remember me, Sammy! And always stay strong!" Tokoyami said.

"Yeah...what bird guy say, Arnold!" Lindsay added.

"It's Armin!"

"Right, Awkward!"

Armin sigh, "Just forget it".

Then they were drop down into the sinkhole, never to be seen again.

"Alright, that wraps up today double elimination. Who will be the next to be voted off? Found out next time on Total Drama Cruise!" Chris turn his full attention to the Luantaks, who were cleaning and washing away the graffiti with sponges, soaps, and buckets, "Is everything spot less?"

"No".

"Ugh, then make sure of it", Chris said, "Oh, and make sure to clean the floor too".

Chris was refering to Armin and Sammy, crying on the floor and crouching down, "They're literally making it more slippery".

"When are we going to take over the ship?" Alluro asked, whispering to her.

"Until the right time, Alluro", She replied, "Until the right time".

* * *

**Wow, new interns and a double elimination on Tokoyami and Lindsay...I'm totally going to get a ton of hate. God, I love the review section. **

**Anyways, I hope everyone enjoy reading this chapter. Like I said on my other fanfic, I been busy on virtual schooling, so that pretty much explain why new updates are taking so long. Anyhow, if anyone has any characters suggestions, idea suggestions, or challenge suggestions, put it in review or PM me.**

**Here's an update on the characters for next season: **

**Alucard ( Hellsing ). **

**Lydia ( Beetlejuice cartoon ). **

**Conker ( Conker bad fur day ). **

**Hades ( Hercules ). **

**Lammy ( um Lammer Lammy ). **

**Tobias ( Amazing World of Gumball ). **

**Bandana Dee ( Kirby ). **

**Akame ( Akame Ga Kill ). **

**Shore Leave ( Venture Bros ). **

**Here's a preview for next chapter. The team will be kidnapped and arrive in a haunted school, where they must found a way out and not be kill by any ghosts. Expect Yuka to get somekind of PTSD...Yeah, Chris is still cruel. **

**Anways, stay tune for more!**


	26. Chapter 26 updates

**Hello my readers, today I have some quick announcement. Now, sorry this seems like not another new update for the next chapter or so, but this does reveal something. As some of you might know, I have allow anyone to suggest a characters for next season of TD! And now that some have already send their request, It is now done! Meaning if anyone want to send some request, they mush be ideas, challenges idea, or non-contestant characters. So here is the full cast for next season, and I thank everyone for sending it to me: **

**Jose ( Cybersix ). **

**Clayface ( Harley Quinn ). **

**Ray ( Archer ). **

**Ame and Yuki ( Wolf Children ). **

**Shreeky ( Care Bears ) ( Note: I am not a care bear fan, but I do have some interesting ideas for her to do ). **

**Brick ( Total Drama ).**

**Ella ( Total Drama ). **

**Cameron ( Total Drama ). **

**Owen ( Total Drama ). **

**Jay Sherman ( The Critic ). **

**Zoe Drake ( Dinosaur king ). **

**Judy Jetson ( The Jetson ). **

**Mark Chang ( Fairly oddparents ). **

**Charlotte ( Making Fiends ). **

**JFK ( Clone High ). **

**Nina Cortex ( Crash Bandicoot ). **

**Rayla ( Dragon Prince ). **

**Muscle Man ( Regular Show ). **

**Zoro ( One Piece ).**

**Yamcha ( Dragon Ball ). **

**Reg ( Made in Abyss ). **

**Megumin ( Konosuba ).**

**Hyakkimaru ( Dororo ).**

**Josuke ( JoJo Bizzare Adventure ). **

**Snidely Whiplash ( Dudly do-right ). **

**Wolverine ( X-men ). **

**Vendetta ( Making Fiends ). **

**Alucard ( Hellsing ). **

**Lydia ( Beetlejuice cartoon ). **

**Conker ( Conker's bad fur day ). **

**Hades ( Disney Hercules ). **

**Lammy ( Um Jammer Lammy ). **

**Tobias ( Amazing World of Gumball ). **

**Bandana waddle dee ( Kirby ). **

**Akame ( Akame ga kill ). **

**Shore leave ( Venture Bros ). **

**Bling Bling Boi...I mean, boy ( Johnny Test ). **

**2D ( Gorillaz ). **

**Dr Eggman ( Sonic ). **

**Miko ( Glitch Techs ). **

**Elise ( Fire Emblem ). **

**Whoa, this is a large cast! Then again, the RR has a more larger cast, so Yeah. Anyways, thanks for the suggestions everybody and a new chapter for Total Drama Cruise is coming soon. Tell me me what's your thought on each and every members of the new cast on review and PM? And I'll see you guys for next chapter.**


End file.
